Fate Stay Another Night
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Cinquième guerre du Graal... Emiya Shirou est sur le point de détruire le Graal et de mourir en le faisant. Angra Mainyu, sur le point d'être détruit et désespéré, tente le tout pour le tout afin de survivre. Cependant, sa décision provoque des conséquences imprévisibles par quiconque... Début de l'histoire: Fin normale de Heaven's Feel.
1. Chapter 1

Tadam !

Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre tant attendu (visiblement) de ce cross-over Fate/Stay Night et Sword Art Online. J'avais initialement prévu dans le mettre dans le fandom associé, mais j'ai changé d'avis par la suite, puisqu'il se trouve qu'il y aura d'autres croisements avec d'autres fandoms par la suite.

Du coup, je publie cette histoire dans le fandom FSN, en espérant que cela ne vous dérangera pas. Ma décision est motivée par le fait que Shirou sera la personnage principal.

Dans ce chapitre, vous suivrez trois points de vues distincts, qui vous permettrons (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien le fandom FSN) de plonger dans l'histoire, du moins je l'espère. Ce chapitre a surtout pour but de mettre en forme le cadre de l'histoire.

Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (il y a environ 10 000 mots dans ce premier chapitre), et on se revoit en bas.

A tout de suite...

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Fin de deux guerres…_**

Emiya Shirou avait mal. Non, ce n'était pas un terme assez fort pour le définir. Son corps tout entier hurlait à l'agonie. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, le garçon avait pourtant été très familier avec la douleur. Pourtant, la souffrance qu'il ressentait actuellement était pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu ou expérimenté. C'était comme si son corps brûlait tout en étant ravagé et dévoré de l'intérieur par d'innombrables fourmis.

Shirou savait exactement pourquoi il se sentait dans un tel état d'agonie. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La cause en était son bras gauche, initialement celui d'Archer qui lui avait été greffé après qu'il ait perdu le sien pour permettre à au moins l'un d'entre eux de survivre. Malheureusement, Archer n'était pas exactement humain. En fait, il était, dans l'ordre, un Servant et un Esprit Héroïque invoqué par le Graal.

De façon extrêmement simplifiée, un Servant était une copie de l'âme originale de lui-même, qui se trouvait dans le Trône des Héros, placée dans un « Récipient » par le Graal. Il était ensuite lié à un Master, à la manière d'un familier, qui lui fournirait du prana, ou énergie magique, pour maintenir son existence dans le monde. Pour cette raison, le Master se devait d'être un mage, qui servirait d'ancre au Servant et lui permettrait de ne pas être effacé par Gaïa.

Un Esprit Héroïque, pour sa part, était la somme des idéaux, des histoires, ainsi que de la vie d'un être de légende. Le résultat obtenu en faisant une existence supérieure, dont la véritable forme se trouvait dans le Trône des Héros, un lieu hors du monde et du temps. Bons ou mauvais, ceux qui accédaient à un tel rang étaient ceux dont le nom et/ou les exploits continuaient à être connus et racontés même longtemps après leur mort.

A son invocation lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal, Archer avait été à la fois Servant et Esprit Héroïque, et bien plus encore, bien que Shirou ne savait pas avec précision de quoi il en retournait. Ce qu'il avait conscience, cependant, c'était que le bras qui lui avait été « offert » n'aurait pas dû pouvoir lui être greffé. Cela aurait dû être impossible.

En effet, le bras d'Archer, de par sa nature, pouvait presque littéralement être considéré comme un fragment d'âme. Le greffer sur un corps de chair et de sang était donc au-delà de toute logique. Pire, c'était dangereux pour la personne qui recevait l'implantation. C'était une « substance étrangère », quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être présente, s'opposant ainsi à la Providence naturelle.

De plus, pour une opération aussi invraisemblable, il fallait plus que juste rattacher un bras à un corps. Quelqu'un avec de grandes connaissances en médecine et en spiritisme était également nécessaire, car le processus était plus proche de la guérison de l'âme que de celle du corps. Heureusement que Shirou avait eu une telle personne à proximité lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin.

Mais même ainsi, la greffe du bras d'Archer n'aurait pas dû être une réussite. La manipulation directe de corps spirituels, comme dans un cas de résurrection ou de restauration d'une âme, était une magie appartenant au domaine du divin, impossible pour les hommes. Or, c'était exactement ce qu'était la greffe du bras d'Archer. Celui-ci, en tant que fragment d'âme, devait directement être rattaché à l'âme de Shirou, sinon il disparaitrait à la mort d'Archer.

En faisant cela, ce bras n'était plus dépendant de l'existence d'Archer, mais de celle de Shirou. En ce sens, c'était une magie de restauration d'âme, autrement dit, une magie divine. Même si l'opération en soi avait été un succès, le résultat final aurait dû être la mort de Shirou. Kotomine Kirei, le responsable de la transplantation, ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose. Et pourtant, contre toute attente, l'Emiya avait survécu. Pour une raison quelconque, lui et Archer avaient été compatibles, à un niveau supérieur même à de vrais jumeaux.

Ainsi, la transplantation du bras avait été une réussite absolue. Shirou avait eu de nouveau un bras gauche fonctionnel. Pourtant, il avait reçu plus d'Archer qu'un simple bras. Il avait également hérité de toutes les connaissances du Servant, une partie de son expérience du combat, de sa capacité d'analyser le flux du combat, ainsi que les bases de sa magie. En clair, l'Emiya était devenu un Esprit Héroïque partiel.

Cependant, un prix était venu avec ces capacités. En effet, le bras d'Archer, étant à l'origine le fragment d'âme d'un Esprit Héroïque, était spirituellement plus élevé, et de beaucoup, comparé au corps de Shirou. Ainsi, chaque fois que ce dernier utilisait la magie d'Archer, il détruirait son corps dans le processus, écrasé par la puissance de son bras. Une manière vraiment horrible de mourir.

Pour éviter cela, Kirei avait enveloppé le bras d'Archer avec le linceul de Martin, un tissu sacré ayant la propriété de sceller un événement, ou de le faire retourner à la normale. Aussi longtemps qu'il le portait, Shirou ne courait pas le risque de se faire engloutir par la puissance de son nouveau bras. En contrepartie, il ne pouvait pas non plus en utiliser les pouvoirs. Même ainsi, le bras d'Archer était si puissant qu'il était capable de filtrer dans le corps de Shirou, ce qui lui faisait ressentir beaucoup de douleur à l'intrusion de la « substance étrangère ».

Le pire était que, malgré les mises en gardes, l'Emiya avait utilisé et abusé du bras d'Archer, allant défaisant de plus en plus le linceul de Martin à mesure qu'il avait besoin de ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais le fait était qu'à chaque utilisation, il s'était rapproché une fois de plus du point de non-retour, qu'il avait désormais atteint. Et dire que tout cela était à cause de la cinquième guerre du Graal.

La guerre du Graal était une compétition ayant lieu tous les 60 ans depuis environ 200 ans, sous forme de Battle Royal, permettant de décider du propriétaire du Saint-Graal. Plus précisément, il s'agissait d'un rituel nommé _Heaven's Feel_ permettant à sept Masters, choisis par le Graal, l'invocation d'un Servant parmi les Esprits Héroïques présents dans le Trône des Héros. Ceux-ci recevaient généralement l'une des sept classes suivantes : Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Rider, Berserker ou Assassin. Les Servants invoqués avaient la croyance que la dernière paire Master/Servant en compétition recevrait le Graal leur permettant à chacun de faire un vœu.

Ce mensonge, que leur transmettait le Graal à leur invocation, dissimulait une vérité bien moins réjouissante. Certes, le Graal réaliserait le vœu du gagnant, mais il lui fallait pour cela accumuler l'énergie de sept Servants en son sein, qu'il ne pouvait recueillir qu'à leur mort. Or, il n'y avait que sept Servants invoqué lors de la guerre du Graal. Autrement dit, le souhait d'un Servant n'était pas destiné à être réalisé.

Le Saint-Graal lui-même n'était pas celui des légendes, mais un artefact permettant la réalisation d'un vœu lorsque les conditions étaient réunies. C'était littéralement une machine à souhait, créée par les trois familles fondatrices: les Tohsaka, les Makiri et les Einzbern. Le plus ironique était que si quatre guerres du Graal avaient déjà eu lieu par le passé, aucun vœu n'avait été réalisé jusqu'à présent, à cause de diverses circonstances.

Quant à la cinquième guerre du Graal, celle à laquelle Shirou avait décidé de participer, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une aberration sans nom. Celle-ci avait commencé seulement 10 après la précédente, au lieu de 60 comme il était d'ordinaire, ce qui était la première anomalie. La seconde était que les Servants furent invoqués sur une durée d'environ deux mois entre le premier et le septième, alors que d'ordinaire ils l'étaient tous pratiquement simultanément.

La troisième anomalie était le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu sept, mais huit Servants dans cette guerre, neuf si l'on comptait True Assassin, invoqué à partir du corps d'Assassin. En effet Gilgamesh, l'Archer de la quatrième guerre, était parvenu à conserver une forme physique dans le monde à l'issue de la guerre précédente.

True Assassin, pour sa part, aurait dû être le Véritable Assassin convoqué. Cependant parce que Caster, celle qui fit l'invocation, était elle-même un Servant, le processus avait été altéré. Assassin avait donc été un Servant irrégulier, qui n'aurait pas dû ni pu être invoqué selon les règles. Sa simple existence n'était pas censée être possible, faisant de lui une aberration.

La quatrième anomalie était le Graal lui-même. Celui-ci avait été altéré de manière irréversible durant la troisième guerre, par l'invocation d'Angra Mainyu, le porteur de tous les maux du monde. A sa mort, les malédictions qu'il portait ont été absorbées dans le Graal inférieur, ou moindre Graal, et l'avaient corrompu.

La cinquième et la pire anomalie de la cinquième guerre du Graal était Matou Sakura. Elle était un Master, mais aussi et surtout un moindre Graal irrégulier, créé à partir des fragments du Graal détruit de la quatrième guerre. Cela faisait d'elle le deuxième moindre Graal de la cinquième guerre, en plus d'Illyasviel von Einzebern.

Le problème était que les fragments de Graal implantés en elle étaient corrompus. Ainsi, à mesure que la guerre se déroulait, elle avait été de plus en plus soumise à l'influence d'Angra Mainyu, la transformant finalement en « Dark » Sakura. Sous cette forme, elle était capable de contrôler les ombres qui ont transformé la cinquième guerre du Graal en véritable massacre.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la faute de Sakura, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une victime. Le responsable était Matou Zouken, le grand-père adoptif de la jeune fille. C'était lui qui avait implanté en elle les fragments du Graal corrompu, et qui la manipulait depuis dix ans dans le seul but d'acquérir le Graal. Malheureusement pour lui, son plan ne se déroula pas exactement comme prévu…

Il y avait sans doute eu d'autres anomalies, mais Shirou n'avait pas eu connaissance de celles-ci, dont certaines il ne comprenait pas comment, et il n'était actuellement pas en mesure d'y réfléchir.

Durant la cinquième guerre du Graal, Shirou avait eu connaissance de neuf Masters. Lui-même avait été le Master de Saber, Tohsaka Rin avait été le Master d'Archer. Matou Shinji avait été le faux Master de Rider, Matou Sakura étant son véritable Master. Illyasviel von Einzbern avait été le Master de Berserker. Kotomine Kirei avait été le Master de Lancer. Kuzuki Souichirou avait été le Master de Caster. Elle-même avait été le Master d'Assassin tandis que Matou Zouken avait été celui de True Assassin.

De tous les Servants, seul Rider était encore vivante actuellement. Archer avait été tué par elle. Caster avait été tuée par Saber. Assassin avait été tué par Zouken pour invoquer True Assassin, qui tua Lancer avant d'être lui-même tué par Kirei. Saber et Berserker, sous leur forme corrompue, avaient tous deux été tués par Shirou après qu'ils aient été absorbés par l'Ombre. Gilgamesh, quant à lui, avait été dévoré par Dark Sakura.

Les Masters eux-mêmes n'avaient pas été épargnés. Souichirou avait été éliminé par l'Ombre, et Shirou avait également perdu son bras gauche à cause d'elle. Shinji et Zouken avait été tué par Dark Sakura. Illya avait été relativement épargnée, mais son statut de moindre Graal la condamnait à mourir à la fin de la guerre. Kirei avait été tué par Shirou, bien qu'il serait mort de toute façon à cause d'un blessure faite par Dark Sakura. Quant à Sakura, c'était elle qui avait le plus souffert au cours des quinze derniers jours. En fait, Rin était le seul Master à peu près indemne au crépuscule de cette guerre.

Et maintenant, Shirou se tenait là, devant le Saint-Graal, ou plutôt Angra Mainyu, alors que celui-ci tentait de s'en libérer et de se déchaîner sur le monde. Actuellement, l'Emiya était la seule chose pouvant l'empêcher de nuire, et il savait que s'il le faisait, il en mourrait. Néanmoins, il était venu en pleine connaissance de cause. Il n'avait qu'un seul regret : ne pas pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sakura...

Toute la partie gauche d son corps se transformait progressivement en une multitude d'épées, à mesure que les secondes passaient. La cause était une fois de plus le bras d'Archer et, plus précisément du monde interne présent dans ce fragment d'âme. Bien que Shirou n'en avait pas réellement conscience, l'utilisation répétée des compétences d'Archer avait provoqué une tentative spontanée d'extérioriser ce monde intérieur.

La projection d'un monde intérieur directement dans la réalité était nommée Reality Marble. C'était une magie extrêmement complexe et avancée, et également interdite en raison de sa nature. De plus, un mage ordinaire ne pouvait pas posséder de Reality Marble, car il fallait pour cela avoir une perception extrêmement déformée de la réalité, presque inhumaine. Et Archer possédait un tel pouvoir à l'intérieur de son âme, qu'il avait transmis à Shirou à travers son bras.

Cependant, le Reality Marble avait une autre particularité : il représentait les idéaux, l'expérience et l'état d'esprit de son porteur. De cette façon, cela le rendait impossible à utiliser pour une autre personne. Même l'Emiya, qui était à 100% compatible avec Archer, n'en était pas capable. La meilleure preuve de cela était que le Reality Marble présent dans le bras du Servant s'auto-activait et tentait de se projeter dans la réalité

Cependant, depuis que le bras d'Archer était propriété de Shirou, dont l'âme était différente de celle d'Archer, le Reality Marble ne parvenait pas à s'extérioriser, provoquant sa manifestation à l'intérieur du bras. C'était ça qui était à l'origine de la transformation progressive dudit bras en une multitude d'épées.

Shirou, dont les sens se transformaient en acier, observait le Graal corrompu par Angra Mainyu avec le peu de sens qui lui restait. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Sa vue se faisait de plus en plus brouillée. S'il n'agissait pas vite, il mourrait avant d'avoir pu accomplir ce pourquoi il était venu. Le linceul de Martin entourant son bras depuis longtemps retiré, il imagina la plus puissante arme dont il avait connaissance.

 _« Si j'avais la chance de tout recommencer, referais-je les mêmes choix ?»_ Se demanda Shirou distraitement, alors que sa conscience s'estompait.

« Trace… On. » Déclara-t-il, rassemblant tout son prana pour son attaque.

Sa vision s'obscurcit alors, et Shirou Emiya mourut. Pourtant, son âme était encore présente, si seulement quelques instants de plus. Et tout cela était dû au bras d'Archer. C'était un bras d'Esprit Héroïque, une substance à la fois physique et spirituelle, relié au corps et à l'âme du garçon.

Aussi longtemps qu'il y avait de l'énergie magique pour soutenir son existence, il maintenait l'âme de Shirou dans son corps, lui permettant ainsi de réaliser sa dernière volonté. C'était comme si son corps, dépourvu de vie, avait été programmé à la manière d'une machine pour donner un coup d'épée avec la dernière volonté de l'Emiya.

Excalibur, l'épée légendaire, apparut alors dans la main du corps automatisé, ou du moins une réplique presque parfaite de celle-ci. Il s'agissait d'un _Noble Phantasm_ , un mystère cristallisé de l'imagination de l'Humanité à partir des légendes de son propriétaire. Celui-ci en particulier était la cristallisation du cœur des Hommes, de leurs espoirs, de leur désir d'un miracle. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'Excalibur s'abattit, telle la justice, pour détruire le Graal corrompu. L'arme projeta un rayon de lumière dorée, détruisant tout sur son passage, en direction de sa cible.

Dès l'instant où l'attaque se déclencha, Angra Mainyu sentit le danger, et essaya désespérément de se libérer du Graal. Cependant, il était encore trop faible et son corps incomplet. A ce moment-là, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper de l'attaque, qu'il serait complètement anéanti. Cependant, il ne l'accepta pas. Il refusa simplement d'être vaincu de cette façon. Il avait une puissance presque infinie à sa disposition, il ne pouvait pas simplement disparaitre ainsi.

Malheureusement, étant encore à l'intérieur du Graal, toute cette puissance ne pouvait pas être utilisée pour lui-même. Le Graal était une machine à vœux, description qui s'étendait à Angra Mainyu aussi longtemps qu'il était à l'intérieur. Ainsi, même avec ses tentatives désespérées, il ne pouvait pas lui-même faire un vœu pour se sauver. Il lui fallait une aide extérieure, mais qui accepterait…

 _« Si j'avais la chance de tout recommencer, referais-je les mêmes choix ?»_

Angra Mainyu figea toute son attention sur cette pensée parasite. Ce n'était pas un vœu, même pas proche. C'était juste une question qui n'était pas destinée à recevoir une réponse, attachée à l'âme de l'homme qui tentait de l'éliminer et dont le corps était déjà mort. Pourtant, cela lui suffisait. Il pouvait s'en servir pour se sauver. Mais comment procéder ?

Tout recommencer… En renvoyant l'âme qui lui faisait face dans le passé, et en s'y agrippant, Angra Mainyu serait à l'abri de la destruction. Il ne pouvait cependant pas l'envoyer n'importe quand, il fallait être prudent. Au début de la cinquième guerre ? Non, trop risqué. Sa puissance serait relativement faible à ce moment-là. De plus, cet humain connaissait désormais ses secrets, ce qui lui permettrait de le tuer, cette fois-ci sans opposition.

Sa naissance ? C'était la limite maximale qu'Angra Mainyu était autorisé à remonter le temps pour accomplir ce « souhait », puisque la limite de « tout recommencer » était recommencer la vie à son début. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. En fait, c'était pire que la précédente, car cela donnerait beaucoup de temps à l'humain pour se préparer à la guerre et pour le détruire. Il ne voulait pas ça. Quand alors ?

Et puis, Angra Mainyu le sentit. C'était faible, mais il pouvait discerner d'infimes traces de sa corruption dans le corps sans vie, celle qu'il avait utilisé dix ans plus tôt pour provoquer un incendie comme vengeance d'un autre humain qui avait tenté de le détruire. La corruption était trop faible pour être exploitée, mais elle était en soi une information extrêmement utile. Cet humain, dont seule l'âme persistait, avait été présent à la fin de la quatrième guerre du Graal ! Au moment où toute sa puissance était libre de se déchaîner.

C'était ça ! Angra Mainyu allait renvoyer l'âme de cet homme, Emiya Shirou, à la fin de la quatrième guerre du Graal, et lui-même avec. Une fois cela fait, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à dévorer son âme et s'approprier son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de nouveau assez de puissance pour reconstruire le sien. Etant donné la quantité qu'il avait libéré à l'époque pour provoquer l'incendie, cela ne serait pas trop long.

Aussitôt, Angra Mainyu commença frénétiquement le processus de transfert temporel de l'âme de Shirou, avant de révéler sa confusion lorsque cela échoua. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Il s'était servi à la fois de l'empreinte signalétique du corps et de l'âme de l'humain comme d'une ancre temporelle. En théorie, cela aurait dû permettre la création d'un pont entre le passé et le présent, afin de permettre le voyage temporel. Pourtant, rien ne s'était passé. Pas la moindre réaction. Ce n'était pas normal. A moins de changer de corps _et_ d'âme, ce qui était impossible sans devenir une existence complètement différente, il y aurait dû avoir une réaction.

Ce fut alors qu'Angra Mainyu compris où était le problème. L'humain possédait le bras gauche d'un Esprit Héroïque. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, mais au moins, cela expliquait pourquoi le pont temporel n'avait pas pu être créé. Le fragment d'âme avait juste assez altéré à la fois le corps et l'âme de l'humain pour que la création d'un pont temporel ne soit plus possible. Non seulement cela, mais deux flux temporels coexistaient, celui de l'humain lui-même et celui de l'Esprit Héroïque, rendant la manipulation temporelle encore plus compliquée.

Angra Mainyu se sentait de plus en plus désespéré. S'il ne parvenait pas à transformer cette pensée parasite en souhait, puis à l'exaucer, il allait véritablement mourir. Et cela, il refusait de le permettre. Il devait trouver une alternative, une nouvelle ancre qui n'avait pas été altérée au cours des dix dernières années…

Et à présent qu'il le cherchait, il le trouva. Surpris, Angra Mainyu pouvait désormais sentir la présence d'un autre _Noble Phantasm_. C'était intemporel et inaltérable, puissant et protecteur. C'était… idéal. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour effectuer le transfert temporel à la fois de l'âme de l'humain et de la sienne. Et dire qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur du corps de celui qui tentait de le tuer. Quelle ironie !

Ce _Noble Phantasm_ était Avalon, le fourreau d'Excalibur. De ce qu'Angra Mainyu pouvait sentir, il était dans le corps du garçon depuis dix ans, environ, très probablement placé en lui à la fin de la guerre précédente. Pas étonnant que sa corruption était si infime et inexploitable, la capacité régénérative d'Avalon avait purifié continuellement le corps de son hôte, même si elle n'avait pas totalement éradiqué son existence. Cela aurait sans doute été différent si l'humain avait vécu ailleurs que dans Fuyuki, où les traces de ses malédictions étaient encore omniprésentes dans l'atmosphère, bien qu'en minuscule quantité.

Sans perdre un instant, Angra Mainyu utilisa l'empreinte d'Avalon pour créer un pont temporel, lui permettant de se connecter à l'existence du même objet dix ans plus tôt. Comme il s'agissait d'un objet inaltérable et incorruptible, il devait cependant également utiliser l'empreinte de l'humain comme second support.

Même si celle-ci avait été altérée, elle était encore suffisamment proche de l'originale pour pouvoir être reconnu à travers Avalon, qui avait été témoin de tous les changements depuis son intégration dans le corps de l'humain. De cette façon, Angra Mainyu pourrait très précisément remonter le temps jusqu'au moment où le _Noble Phantasm_ avait été implanté dans le garçon.

L'attaque d'Excalibur se rapprochait pendant qu'Angra Mainyu exécutait le rituel qui lui permettrait de survivre à celle-ci. Tout allait se jouer sur la vitesse, le plus rapide l'emportant. Finalement, le rayon doré frappa le Graal de toute sa puissance, le détruisant dans le processus. Seulement huit secondes s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où Excalibur était apparue et celui où le Graal avait été anéanti.

Un immense flash de lumière engloutit la scène pendant plusieurs instants, interminables. Lentement, il fut de nouveau possible de voir le champ de bataille, pas qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un pour le faire en premier lieu. Au cœur de la zone sinistrée était le corps sans vie de Shirou. Celui-ci, plutôt que s'être effondré, était parvenu à rester debout en dépit du souffle de l'explosion du Graal.

Il n'y avait cependant aucun mérite à cela, étant donné que ses articulations étaient devenues plus proche de l'acier que de la matière organique, effet secondaire du Reality Marble présent dans le bras d'Archer lorsque le linceul de Martin avait été retiré. Parlant du bras d'Archer, celui-ci n'était plus présent, pas plus que l'âme de Shirou. Il n'y avait aucune trace non plus d'Angra Mainyu…

* * *

La planète Terre était un monde vivant, et ce de deux façons différentes. Elle était vivante dans le sens où sa surface était habitée d'êtres vivants. Elle était également vivante dans le sens où elle était douée d'une forme de conscience. Les deux concepts étaient cependant pratiquement indissociable l'un de l'autre.

La Terre, initialement, avait été formée comme une masse de magma en fusion et de différents gaz. Ce ne fut qu'environ 1 milliard d'année après ce temps que la planète se soit refroidie et régulée, que la vie commença à émergé, sous forme d'algue monocellulaire. La création de la Terre primordiale était attribuée au Dieu Ea, qui gouvernait les eaux douces souterraines, la sagesse, les arts et techniques, la magie et l'exorcisme. Ce serait donc lui qui aurait introduit la magie au Monde.

A l'origine, la surface de la Terre était une vision digne du pire des cauchemars. Ce fut à une telle ampleur que cela ce souvenir se grava par la suite dans la mémoire génétique de toutes les créatures de la Terre. C'était d'ailleurs cette connaissance inconsciente qui servit à l'humanité pour créer le concept de l'Enfer.

Avec l'apparition de la vie, donc, un phénomène mystique se produisit, qui pouvait être comparé à un subconscient collectif. Celui-ci s'incarna sous la forme d'une prise de conscience de soi de la planète. Dès lors, la Terre décida de veiller et de protéger les fragiles formes de vie à sa surface, car c'était par eux qu'elle-même existait.

Ainsi apparut Gaïa, qui pouvait être décrit comme la volonté de survivre de la planète. A l'origine, Gaïa protégeait toutes les créatures sur Terre, sans distinction. Cela avait malheureusement changé par la suite. En dépit d'être une « volonté » Gaïa n'était pourvu d'aucune émotion, plus semblable à une machine.

Pendant des centaines de milliers d'années, Gaïa protégea la vie sur Terre, permettant ainsi au monde de prospérer. Elle fit de même pour les humains à leur apparition. Lorsque ceux-ci commencèrent à devenir indépendants et à exploiter la Terre plutôt que de vivre en symbiose avec elle comme le reste des créatures, Gaïa continua à les protéger. Alaya, la volonté de l'humanité au même titre que Gaïa était-celle du Monde, se dissocia à ce moment-là de Gaïa dont elle n'était jusqu'alors qu'une composante.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'humanité, qui se crut alors au-dessus des lois du monde, commença dans leur avidité et leur ignorance la destruction irresponsable de l'environnement. Gaïa commença alors à les considérer comme une menace, et leur retira sa protection. Alaya prit alors pleinement la relève, les orientant de toutes les façons possibles pour assurer leur survie.

A mesure que le temps passa, Gaïa et Alaya entrèrent plusieurs fois en conflit, mais parvinrent à conserver un équilibre entre eux. Ces deux entités pouvaient être décrites comme des spirales passives d'énergie réagissant à toute menace sur ce qu'ils protégeaient. La plupart du temps, ils agissaient indirectement, dirigeant subtilement leurs protégés loin du danger potentiel.

Il arrivait cependant que certains événements soient trop menaçants pour être traitées de façon détournée. Ils avaient alors enrôlés des agents physiques parmi les créatures sous leur protection. Alaya, par exemple, recrutait les esprits humains pour un service éternel en échange de faveurs au cours de leur vie. Ceux-ci étaient appelés _Counter Guardians_ , mais étaient également considérés comme les bêtes d'Alaya.

Gaïa, plutôt que de recruter, concevait ou faisait concevoir pour elle ses propres défenseurs, appelés bêtes de Gaïa. Il y en avait trois catégories. La première était les Fées, qui étaient des extensions directes de la planète. La seconde était les Véritables Ancêtres créés par et à l'image de Crimson Moon Brunestood aussi connu comme Type Moon. Ils étaient une espèce vampirique conçue dans le but de régner sur l'humanité.

La dernière, enfin, contenait une seule existence, Primate Murder. Il avait été créé spécifiquement par Gaïa sous la forme d'un immense chien blanc. Son unique but était de tuer des êtres humains, et il avait une autorité absolue concernant le fait de tuer ou non être humain. Cela faisait de lui l'ennemi naturel d'Alaya, et il faudrait théoriquement sept _Counter Guardians_ pour égaler sa puissance. Lorsque quelqu'un parlait de Bête de Gaïa, cela se référait généralement à Primate Murder.

Ainsi, pour chaque événement, Gaïa comme Alaya disposait d'une contre-mesure adaptée. Cependant, il existait une autre capacité spécifique à chacune de ces entités. Alaya disposait de la capacité de résonance aux mages, en particulier ceux s'approchant d'Akasha, qui pouvait grossièrement être considéré comme la source de tous les événements et de tous les phénomènes de l'univers, ou comme l'origine et la fin de toute chose existante.

Les mages en question étaient généralement considérées comme une menace pour Alaya, car en atteignant Akasha, ils deviendraient « plus » qu'humain, un concept qu'Alaya, la volonté de l'Humanité, ne pouvait pas tolérer. Les seuls de cette catégorie qu'Alaya acceptait étaient ses propres _Counter Guardians._

Gaïa, pour sa part, disposait de la capacité de « correction ». Lorsqu'un phénomène anormal se produisait et qui était considéré par le Monde comme non-naturel ou quelque chose qui « ne devrait pas exister », Gaïa se chargeait d'effacer ou de réparer l'anomalie, selon les circonstances. Il s'agissait cependant d'une capacité relativement passive.

Actuellement, une infime fraction de l'attention de Gaïa était focalisée en Extrême-Orient, plus précisément au Japon, le pays du Soleil-Levant. Dans ce pays était une petite ville du nom de Fuyuki, laquelle était régulièrement soumise à des anomalies. Le temps n'était pas un concept que Gaïa était en mesure d'appréhender, du moins pas à l'échelle humaine. Pourtant, l'entité avait remarqué que ces irrégularités se produisaient à intervalles réguliers, de manière cyclique.

Il y avait toujours exactement le même intervalle de temps entre chaque période d'anomalies, soixante fois la rotation du Monde autour du Soleil. Gaïa ne ressentait pas d'émotion, et donc pas de curiosité, si bien qu'elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux événements qui s'y déroulaient. Cependant, elle avait vaguement constaté que c'était la quatrième fois que l'anomalie se produisait à l'emplacement de Fuyuki.

Les anomalies que Gaïa essayaient actuellement de corriger étaient des pseudos-Esprits Héroïques. Sept pour être précis. Ils n'étaient que de simples copies de leur véritable forme au Trône des Héros. Outre le fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une réplique de l'original, ce qui en soit était déjà une anomalie, ils avaient été « invoqués » par des mages sous forme de Servant. Comme ils étaient des existences venant d'une autre époque, Gaïa les considéraient comme des perturbateurs de l'équilibre naturel, et essayait donc de rétablir les choses.

Néanmoins, les humains auxquels étaient liés ces pseudos-Esprits Héroïques les alimentaient en énergie magique, ce qui permettait de combattre la correction de Gaïa. Les Servants étaient également soutenus par un objet de type « conteneur » qui permettaient aux humains de réduire énormément la quantité de magie nécessaire de fournir à leurs Servants. Sans cet objet, Gaïa aurait depuis longtemps corrigé ces anomalies.

Quant au « conteneur » lui-même, Gaïa ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet, car il ne s'agissait pas d'une anomalie. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à accomplir sa tâche méthodiquement, inlassablement, sans interruption d'aucune sorte. Gaïa était d'une patience infinie et, tôt ou tard, la correction serait effectuée.

Et puis, c'était arrivé. Dans Fuyuki, un immense incendie se déclara, nullement naturel. Les flammes suintaient la malice et la corruption. Automatiquement, Gaïa se mit à la tache de corriger cette nouvelle anomalie, mais celle-ci était tellement saturée d'énergie magique que la volonté du Monde ne parvenait pas à endiguer la chose.

Pourtant, aussi magique fut-il, un feu restait un feu. Il y aurait forcément un moment où il n'y aurait plus rien pour l'alimenter. Pour accélérer ce processus, Gaïa engloba l'anomalie, l'empêchant ainsi de se répandre davantage. Ensuite, elle concentra ses efforts à la périphérie du feu, tout en maintenant une correction constante sur toute la zone.

Gaïa ne se souciait pas vraiment des vies humaines perdues. Au contraire, si l'entité avait été capable d'émotions elle en aurait été pleinement satisfaite, car elle considérait l'Humanité comme une menace pour le Monde. Si elles avaient été les seules pertes à déplorer, Gaïa aurait même envisagé de ne pas intervenir dans cette anomalie. Cependant, le feu détruisait tout sans distinction, la faune comme la flore, autant de vies qui étaient sous la protection de Gaïa.

Pendant l'équivalant d'une rotation de la Terre sur elle-même, la volonté du Monde continua sa tâche, réduisant de plus en plus l'anomalie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques flammes éparses, qui commençaient déjà à s'éteindre faute de combustible. Son travail achevé, la présence de Gaïa commença à se retirer de la ville…

… Seulement pour y focaliser une attention encore plus grande au moment où l'entité sentit une anomalie bien supérieure à tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti dans cette zone. C'était une déchirure dans le tissu de l'espace-temps !

Instantanément, Gaïa essaya de réparer la structure de l'espace-temps, seulement pour découvrir que le même mélange de malice et de corruption qui avait alimenté le feu était celle à l'œuvre actuellement. En réalité, c'était la même sans être la même, son empreinte temporelle indiquant qu'il provenait d'une période avancée de dix rotations de la Terre autour du Soleil dans le futur.

La présence de la même existence en plusieurs exemplaires dans la même époque était un paradoxe, la pire espèce possible d'anomalie temporelle. Une même personne ne pouvait exister deux fois en même temps, c'était impossible. Toujours était-il que Gaïa ne parvenait pas à empêcher la chose provenant de l'autre côté de venir. L'entité décida donc de procéder autrement.

En cherchant l'origine de cette nouvelle anomalie, la volonté du Monde découvrit que ce qui tentait de traverser le tissu de l'espace-temps avait créé deux connexions au présent pour servir de repère spatio-temporel. La première était un objet que Gaïa reconnut pour ce qu'il était : une création des Fées, qui étaient des extensions de la planète, et donc de Gaïa elle-même. L'objet, Avalon, ne pouvait donc pas être détruit pour corriger l'anomalie spatio-temporelle.

Cependant à travers Avalon, qui agissait comme une sorte de filtre, une seconde connexion existait dans le présent. Gaïa la suivit donc et trouva finalement à quoi elle se raccordait : un garçon humain. Cela, la volonté du Monde pouvait l'effacer pour empêcher une intrusion temporelle. Aussi étendit-elle sa perception sur la cible qu'elle avait l'intention de corriger…

…

…

… ?

Pour la première fois de son existence, Gaïa marqua une hésitation à agir. Au moment où elle avait atteint sa cible pour détruire son existence, elle avait découvert quelque chose d'inattendu. Son corps était humain, de cela Gaïa n'avait aucun doute. Cependant, son âme était… autre chose. Pas humain, ni animal, ni féérique, ni vampirique, ni rien de ce que Gaïa avait déjà rencontré. La seule chose dont l'entité était certaine était que cette âme semblait… vide.

Avec ce qui s'approchait le plus de la curiosité pour un être sans émotion, les sens de Gaïa « touchèrent » cette âme unique, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle était exactement. La volonté du Monde ne comprenait pas ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas naturel, mais pourtant, ce n'était pas une anomalie.

Il fallut une « observation » plus poussée, mais finalement Gaïa comprit comment cette âme était venue à être. A l'origine, celle-ci avait été purement humaine, mais avait été purifié par le mal… Purifié par les flammes pleines de malice et de corruption qui avaient tenté d'engloutir la ville de Fuyuki.

Dans un acte désespéré d'auto-préservation, le garçon humain avait sacrifié tout ce qui le définissait comme une personne et un humain : ses souvenirs, ses expériences, sa personnalité… Il était devenu une coquille vide, qui n'avait d'humain que l'apparence. Son âme avait en quelque sorte régressée à un stade équivalant à celui d'un nouveau-né, non, encore antérieur à cela.

Cette âme était, à la manière de celle d'un nouveau-né, semblable à une éponge, mais à un degré bien plus élevé, car même la mémoire génétique inscrite dans son âme avait été effacée, la laissant capable de devenir n'importe quoi. Mais ce que Gaïa trouva fascinant, dans la mesure de ne disposer d'aucune émotion, c'était que dans cette purification par le mal, cette âme avait également rejeté Alaya.

Un humain qui avait rejeté Alaya… Un humain qui avait renié Alaya… C'était un concept tellement étrange que Gaïa ne savait pas quoi en faire. Finalement, la volonté du Monde vint à une conclusion au sujet de cette âme : elle n'était pas une menace pour la planète, du moins pas dans son état actuel. Ainsi, Gaïa décida d'épargner cette vie, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un humain, Gaïa étendait donc sa protection à lui, ce dont aucun humain n'avait bénéficié depuis des millénaires.

Une fois le cas du garçon réglé, Gaïa reporta son attention sur la déchirure du tissu spatio-temporel, que l'entité avait continuellement tenté de corriger, inconsciente du fait que lorsque ses sens avaient été en « contact » avec l'âme de l'enfant, celle-ci, à la manière d'une éponge, s'était gorgée de la « présence » de Gaïa.

Gaïa avait analysé que ce qui tentait de traverser le tissu de l'espace-temps n'y parviendrait que lorsque les deux connexions au présent seraient réunies en un même point. Sans cela, pas de traversée temporelle. Pourtant, au vu de l'évolution des événements, Gaïa ne pouvait pas les empêcher d'entrer en contact. Ils étaient déjà pratiquement en contact l'un avec l'autre. La volonté du Monde allait devoir corriger ce qui émergerait de la déchirure spatio-temporelle.

Avalon, la première ancre temporelle, fut transplanté dans le garçon, la seconde ancre temporelle. Aussitôt, le tissu de l'espace-temps fut pleinement déchiré et quelque chose en sortit. Il s'agissait de deux âmes, aucune des deux ne pouvant être considérée comme ordinaire.

La première portait l'empreinte signalétique du garçon, bien qu'altérée. Gaïa remarqua que, dans le futur, l'âme du garçon ne devenait pas pleinement humaine. Elle était plus semblable à une épée, étrange dans le sens ou même si elle était sensible, une épée ne possédait pas d'âme. Ce n'était cependant pas une anomalie, Gaïa comprenant que c'était l'influence d'Avalon qui en était à l'origine.

Un fragment de cette âme était cependant différente du reste, marquée de la présence d'Alaya. Gaïa s'agita légèrement en comprenant que c'était la marque d'un _Counter Guardian_. Une âme avec un tel potentiel gâchée par la souillure d'Alaya, quel dommage. Elle étendit une nouvelle fois sa perception, pour effacer cette âme, lorsque celle-ci disparut spontanément de ses sens.

Avec quelque chose de proche de l'incrédulité mais sans l'émotion associée, Gaïa chercha où elle s'était rendue. La volonté du Monde le découvrit rapidement, mais ne sut comment réagir. L'âme du garçon, celle du présent, avait agi comme l'éponge qu'elle semblait être et absorbé la version future d'elle-même, effaçant ainsi le paradoxe. Il n'y avait eu aucune forme de résistance ou de rejet, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Cela n'était possible que parce que dans son état actuel, l'âme du garçon était complètement vierge et capable de devenir n'importe quoi.

Gaïa hésita un instant. Devait-elle corriger le garçon, au final ? Elle observa l'âme, innocente et ne représentant aucune forme de menace pour le monde, pendant plusieurs instants. Finalement, elle décida que non. Il serait contreproductif de corriger une telle âme unique. Ce garçon était un humain qui n'en était pas un. Il serait peut-être la clef qui permettrait à l'humanité de ne plus devenir une menace pour le monde… Gaïa décida que le mieux à faire était d'attendre et de surveiller le garçon, pour voir ce qui allait advenir…

Dans le même temps Gaïa, entité omniprésente qu'elle était, avait observé la seconde âme et rapidement découvert qu'elle était porteuse du même mélange de malice et de corruption que ce qui avait créé l'incendie dans Fuyuki. Son empreinte signalétique confirmait le fait qu'il s'agissait de la version future de dix rotations de la Terre autour du soleil de l'âme à l'origine de cette anomalie.

Gaïa isola et corrigea impitoyablement la présence de l'âme, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Une seule était déjà une de trop, pas question d'en voir une seconde provoquer de nouvelles anomalies. En quelques instants, l'âme corrompue, vide d'énergie magique qu'elle avait totalement utilisé pour traverser le tissu de l'espace-temps, fut broyée par la volonté du Monde. Rien d'elle ne filtra, ni ne s'échappa. Son existence fut complètement et totalement effacée.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Angra Mainyu Servant convoqué irrégulièrement durant la troisième guerre du Graal et principal antagoniste de la cinquième guerre, fut vaincu…

* * *

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, également connu sous le nom de Zelretch, de Sorcier Maréchal, de Zelretch des joyaux, de vieil homme aux joyaux, de _Kaleidoscope_ , et bien d'autres encore, était tout sauf un homme normal. En fait, il n'était pas à proprement parlé un homme dans le sens « humain » de la chose. Pour être plus précis, il l'avait été autrefois, longtemps avant cette époque, mais il ne l'était plus. Il avait été transformé en une espèce vampirique appelée Apôtre de la Mort.

En soit, ce n'était pas un phénomène si rare, dans la mesure où les Apôtres Morts étaient à l'origine des légendes sur les vampires, bien que dans les faits ceux-ci s'éloignaient de la plupart des mythes. Les seuls pouvoirs véritablement similaires étaient l'immortalité, la soif de sang, et la capacité de « transformer » un humain.

Le processus en question était réalisé par l'injection d'un peu du sang d'un vampire dans le système sanguin d'une victime humaine. Ainsi imprégné d'énergie vampirique, son corps ne mourrait pas complètement. Si la transformation réussissait, l'humain devenait un Apôtre de la Mort. Les chances étaient cependant assez faibles.

Si la transformation échouait cependant, deux cas pouvaient se produire. Dans le premier cas, la victime de vampirisation devenait un _Mort_ , un familier mort-vivant du vampire qui l'avait créé dont le corps et l'âme était finalement morte. Dans les faits, un Mort était comparable à une marionnette sans intelligence.

Dans le second cas, qui se produisait généralement une fois sur cent, une victime humaine possédant une grande force vitale parvenait à maintenir son cerveau en « vie » même après la mort de son corps. Au bout de quelques années, le cerveau en question commencerait à pourrir, libérant son âme. Cette créature était une _Goule_ , un cadavre en décomposition mû par l'instinct, dévorant d'autres cadavres afin de reconstituer sa propre chair et éventuellement commencer le cycle d'évolution.

Si une Goule parvenait à régénérer intégralement son corps, ainsi que son cerveau, elle devenait un _Living Dead_. Moins fort qu'un Mort, un Living Dead disposait d'une volonté qui lui était propre, plutôt que du seul instinct qu'il avait lorsqu'il était une goule. Cependant, il disposait de peu voire d'aucune intelligence, qu'il devait restaurer en buvant du sang humain, par opposition à dévorer des cadavres comme avant. Seulement une goule sur dix avait le potentiel pour devenir un Living Dead.

Lorsque son intelligence était enfin restaurée au même niveau que lorsqu'il était humain, le Living Dead devenait un _Vampire_ , dont la définition était très proche de celle des légendes. Celui-ci conservait cependant l'obligation de fournir du sang à son créateur. Lorsque, ou plutôt si, un Vampire parvenait à se libérer du contrôle de celui qu'il servait, il devenait alors enfin un Apôtre de la Mort à Part entière. Seul un Living Dead sur dix, en moyenne, avait le potentiel pour devenir un Vampire. Une victime humaine avait donc une chance sur dix mille de devenir un Vampire après une transformation échouée.

Pour en revenir à Zelretch, celui-ci n'était pas normal, même pour un Apôtre de la Mort. Il faisait en effet partie de l'élite aristocratique des Apôtres de la Mort, nommée les 27 Ancêtres des Apôtres de la Mort. Ce groupe, comme son nom l'indique, était composée de 27 membres, tous ou presque issus d'espèces vampiriques. Chacun d'eux était pourvu d'un rang et, plus il était élevé, plus son possesseur était considéré comme puissant et une menace pour l'Humanité. Zelretch occupait le quatrième rang, même s'il se considérait lui-même comme un allié de l'Humanité.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Zelretch n'était pas normale. En effet, avant d'être un Apôtre de la Mort, il était surtout un mage. Il était d'ailleurs l'unique utilisateur de la seconde des cinq Vraies Magies répertoriées. La magie classée comme Vraie Magie était celle considérée comme impossible, non-reproductible par la dépense de temps et de ressources ou par la science moderne. Elle comprenait des concepts tels que la manipulation du temps, la téléportation, la déformation spatiale ou la résurrection spatiale.

La seconde Vraie Magie, que maîtrisait Zelretch permettait d'interagir avec les mondes parallèles. C'était ça qui faisait de cet homme un individu anormal. Grâce à elle, il avait vu plus que quiconque ne devrait pouvoir, à la fois dans le présent, le passé et le futur. Certains pensaient que cela l'avait rendu fou, d'autres supposaient qu'il était déjà fou à la base, si bien qu'il en était immunisé.

Actuellement, Zelretch se trouvait au sommet d'un immeuble et son visage affichait un mélange de sérieux et de gravité. Ce genre d'expression était si rare chez lui que moins de cinq personnes vivantes pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir vu. Il y avait une raison à cela, relativement simple.

Zelretch, en tant qu'Apôtre de la Mort, disposait d'une immortalité imparfaite. De ce fait, le pire ennemi possible pour un être incapable de mourir naturellement était l'ennui. Les Apôtres de la Mort se « divertissaient » comme ils pouvaient, afin que leur existence ne soit pas dénuée de sens. En ce sens, Zelretch n'était pas différents d'eux, seulement moins violent et sanguinaire dans ses méthodes, ainsi que respectueux de la vie.

Pour expliquer simplement les choses, Zelretch était un farceur. Il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux et disposait d'un accès illimité à des mondes parallèles pour alimenter ses plaisanteries. C'était sa manière à lui d'occuper son immortalité, bien que sa perception de l'amusement ne fût pas vraiment du goût de tout le monde. Donc oui, que l'utilisateur de la seconde Vraie Magie affiche un visage grave était un détail digne d'être relevé.

La raison de son sérieux était la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Zelretch observait les derniers instants de la quatrième guerre du Graal, et plus exactement l'incendie qui détruisait progressivement Fuyuki. Pourquoi était-il là ? Tout simplement parce qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui arrivait. Après tout, sans lui, la guerre du Graal n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

En effet, environ 200 ans plus tôt, il avait aidé à superviser et orienter les Einzbern, les Makiris et les Tohsaka lors de la conception du système. Il avait également agi comme un témoin lorsque Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern était volontairement devenu le noyau du Graal supérieur, ou grand Graal, afin de permettre au saint-Graal de devenir la machine à vœux qu'il était censé être. Il avait d'ailleurs légèrement influencé le résultat en usant de la seconde Vraie Magie, sans quoi le grand Graal n'aurait jamais été connecté à Akasha et n'aurait guère plus qu'une étrange décoration.

Cependant, à mesure que les guerres s'étaient succédées, l'avis de Zelretch sur le bien fondée du rituel _Heaven's Feel_ évolua. Il avait initialement participé à la conception parce que cela avait semblé intéressant et parce qu'il était ami avec Tohsaka Nagato, l'un des fondateurs du système de la guerre du Graal. Maintenant, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : mettre fin à cette folie.

S'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. L'un des avantages de la seconde Vraie Magie c'était qu'il était possible d'observer les conséquences d'un acte dans une dimension ou celui-ci avait été effectué. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de mondes parallèles, le temps était relatif, car chacune d'entre elle disposait de son propre flux temporel. Autrement dit, deux mondes parallèles pouvaient disposer d'un décalage temporel de plusieurs années, ou d'être synchronisées à la seconde près.

Et pour chaque choix imaginable, pour chaque subtilité et possibilité, il existait un monde parallèle dans laquelle cela se produisait, s'était déjà produit, ou se produirait. Il y en avait un nombre infini. Et Zelretch, en utilisant la seconde Vraie Magie, était à juste titre imprévisible, et donc potentiellement une menace du point de vue de certains mages. Pour éviter qu'un jour il abuse de l'invention qu'il a aidé à concevoir, le sorcier avait accepté de signé un Geis, une sorte de contrat inviolable, lui interdisant d'interagir directement dans une guerre du Graal, avec un Master ou Servant au cours d'une desdites guerres, ou avec le système Graal.

Il ne pouvait donc pas mettre un terme à la guerre du Graal, alors même qu'il le voulait. Cette tâche incombait à quelqu'un d'autre, une personne que Zelretch observait en ce moment-même. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon roux, qui tentait désespérément de survivre au milieu de l'incendie de Fuyuki. Le sorcier Maréchal pourrait le sauver, s'il le voulait. Il suffirait d'une toute petite utilisation de sa magie. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Aussi cruel que cela pouvait sembler, l'enfant devait subir cela pour devenir la personne qui mettrait un terme à la guerre du Graal, ou du moins l'un des principaux acteurs de sa destruction. Zelretch avait observé de nombreux mondes parallèles, et si l'enfant ne devenait pas l'un des 7 Masters, les conséquences étaient la plupart du temps catastrophiques. A l'inverse, s'il était l'un des participants, il y avait un nombre élevé de « bonnes fins ».

« Je suis désolé de devoir te faire subir cela, toi qui deviendras bientôt Emiya Shirou… » Murmura Zelretch, sans quitter une seule seconde l'enfant qui continuait d'errer à travers les flammes de l'incendie.

Zelretch observa les événements se dérouler pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que finalement, l'enfant s'effondre d'épuisement, son corps brulé par les flammes maudites. Son regard était vide et dépourvue de vie. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. L'utilisateur de la seconde Vraie Magie ne détourna pas les yeux une seule seconde, car c'était son péché. L'enfant réparerait l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était d'assister à sa « naissance ».

Emiya Kiritsugu arriva enfin, recherchant désespérément des survivants. Lorsqu'il avisa l'enfant, son visage s'illumina d'une joie indescriptible, alors que les larmes coulaient à flot de ses yeux. Pleurant, il murmurait la joie qu'il avait de trouver une personne vivante, une personne qu'il pouvait sauver, même si ce n'était qu'une seule. Lorsque le garçon s'évanouit, Kiritsugu retira Avalon de son corps et l'implanta dans l'enfant, ce qui le maintiendrait en vie et le guérirait.

Lorsque l'enfant et le _Noble Phantasm_ entrèrent en contact, quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit. C'était un phénomène invisible et indétectable pour le mage moyen, incluant Kiritsugu, mais Zelretch le remarqua immédiatement. Et pour cause, c'était un phénomène vaguement similaire à _Kaleidoscope_ , la seconde Vraie Magie. Il s'agissait d'un voyage dans le temps.

« Cela… n'était jamais arrivé avant. » S'exclama Zelretch, les sourcils froncés.

 _Kaleidoscope_ permettait à son utilisateur de « voir », « d'interagir » et de se « déplacer » à travers les mondes parallèles. Il était donc possible pour Zelretch d'observer celles-ci de la même manière qu'une personne regarderait la télévision. Or, il existe une infinité de mondes parallèles possibles et imaginables. Parmi elles, il y en avait qui étaient identiques les unes aux autres, à ceci près qu'elles avaient un décalage temporel les unes par rapport aux autres. Cela pouvait être une seconde, une minute, une heure, un jour, un mois, un an…

C'était en regardant ces mondes parallèles qu'il était possible de « prédire » le futur. Zelretch le faisait régulièrement pour des raisons souvent inutiles et potentiellement embarrassantes pour certaines personnes. C'était également ainsi qu'il avait pu déterminer que le garçon qui deviendrait Emiya Shirou serait le meilleur pari pour l'avenir et la fin de la guerre du Graal. Cependant, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait observé les mondes parallèles, jamais un voyage dans le temps ne s'était produit, du moins pas de cette façon.

Un voyage temporel était une Vraie Magie, inclue dans les capacités de la seconde Vraie Magie et de la cinquième Vraie Magie, bien que les deux concepts fussent différents. Dans le cas de _Kaleidoscope_ , le voyage dans le temps était le voyage dans un monde parallèle identique à la précédente, mais dont l'écoulement du temps était moins avancé d'une période donnée. Dans le cas de _Blue_ , qui était le nom de la cinquième Vraie Magie, le voyage dans le temps serait plutôt comparable à glisser le long de la spirale du temps au sein d'une même dimension.

De plus, il n'était pas possible de prédire les effets de la cinquième Vraie Magie avec la Seconde Vraie Magie, raison pour laquelle Zelretch n'avait jamais observé un tel phénomène auparavant.

Dans les deux situations, cependant, une enveloppe physique était nécessaire. Ce n'était pas le cas avec le phénomène actuel. De ce que pouvait en comprendre Zelretch, seule un corps spirituel avait traversé, autrement dit une âme. Ce n'était pas une Vraie Magie en soi, mais cela s'en approchait. En fait, cela s'approchait de trois Vraies Magies différentes, la seconde, la troisième ( _Heaven's Feel_ , qui traitait du domaine des âmes, raison pour laquelle le rituel à l'origine du Graal portait le même nom) et la cinquième, tout en étant fortement inférieur à chacune d'elle.

Cette combinaison n'était cependant possible que dans un unique cas : lors d'un souhait au Graal. Celui-ci était une machine à vœux, et grâce à sa connexion à Akasha, était capable d'utiliser partiellement chacune des cinq Vraies Magies existantes. De ce que Zelretch pouvait en déduire de ce qu'il voyait, un vœu de « recommencer » avait dû être émis, ou quelque chose de similaire.

Le Graal avait alors utilisé _Heavens'Feel_ pour saisir l'âme de celui qui avait fait le souhait. Il avait ensuite utilisé _Kaleidoscope_ pour trouver une ancre temporelle adaptée avant de se servir de _Blue_ pour remonter le temps tout en restant dans la même dimension qu'à l'origine. C'était tout bonnement incroyable !

De plus, dans le cas de _Blue_ et de _Kaleidoscope_ , l'utilisateur pouvait en effet se retrouver en deux exemplaires à un moment donné, risquant un paradoxe. Ce n'était pas le cas ici, car il s'agissait plus d'un rembobinage temporel qu'un véritable voyage dans le temps. Seule l'âme avait traversé le temps, pas le corps.

Néanmoins, quelque chose troublait légèrement Zelretch. Il n'y avait aucune mention, dans aucune époque, d'un phénomène de ce genre. Autrement dit, c'était la première fois qu'un retour dans le temps était effectué de cette manière. Le scénario s'était déjà joué une infinité de fois et obtenu une infinité de résultats, celui-ci n'avait jamais été répertorié. De ce fait, Zelretch ne pouvait pas « prédire » ce qui allait arriver. C'était nouveau, c'était intriguant, c'était intéressant.

Une analyse de la situation permit à Zelretch de découvrir de quelle voie provenait l'âme d'Emiya Shirou du futur. Dans la cinquième guerre du Graal, il existait trois voies principales, déclinables en une infinité de subtilités. Ces trois voies étaient _Fate_ , _Unlimited Blade Works_ et _Heaven's Feel_ , tous nommés par Zelretch selon leur déroulement.

 _Fate_ était la voie « normale ». Emiya Shirou y évoluait naturellement en suivant ses idéaux, incapable de les remettre en question. C'était dans ce scénario que son destin pouvait éventuellement croiser la route d'Alaya et qu'il finissait par devenir un _Counter Guardian_ à la fin de sa vie. Cette issue arrivait moins d'une fois sur un million.

 _Unlimited Blade Works_ était la « bonne » voie. Shirou y voyait ses idéaux remis en question par Archer, qui se trouvait être le _Counter Guardian_ Emiya. Celui-ci, désireux de se libérer de sa servitude envers Alaya, tentait dans ce scénario d'empêcher son _moi_ du passé de devenir comme lui quitte à le tuer, créant ainsi un paradoxe qui théoriquement lui permettrait de prendre sa place. La présence de deux Emiya Shirou provoquait une résonnance entre leurs âmes, permettant à chacun d'assimiler les capacités de l'autre, provoquant le Master-Shirou d'acquérir le _Reality Marble_ d'Archer, nommé _Unlimited Blade Works_.

 _Heaven's Feel_ était la « pire » voie. Shirou y reniait ses idéaux et se voyait implanté, suite à la perte de son bras gauche, du bras gauche d'Archer, acquérant ainsi toutes ses capacités et son expérience. Ce scénario était le plus destructeur et le seul dans lequel Angra Mainyu parvenait à se manifester alors qu'encore enfermé dans le Graal, même si seulement partiellement.

Comme il ne pouvait pas « prédire » le futur, Zelretch ne savait pas de quelle voie l'âme de Shirou venait. Cependant, la présence de l'âme d'Angra Mainyu, avant que celle-ci soit écrasée Gaïa, lui permettait de deviner qu'ils provenaient tous deux d' _Heaven's Feel_. Les âmes futures et présentes de Shirou entrèrent alors en résonnance, un peu comme dans _Unlimited Blade Works_. Cependant, parce que la version présente de l'âme du garçon était comme une éponge spirituelle, elle n'assimila pas seulement les capacités de l'âme du futur, mais l'âme elle-même.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Zelretch sourit. Il venait de trouver un nouveau divertissement pour les années à venir. Contrairement à Fate et à _Unlimited Blade Works_ , les actions de Shirou dans _Heaven's Feel_ était difficile à anticiper. Et comme il ne pouvait pas « prédire » ce qui allait arriver, dans la mesure où cela semblait être la première dimension dans laquelle ce rembobinage temporel était effectué, Zelretch était plus qu'impatient d'observer les événements futurs, et les conséquences de cela sur la cinquième guerre du Graal…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre.

Certains d'entre vous auront sans doute remarqué que le point de vue de Shirou est un peu flou, ou compliqué. Je le sais et je m'en excuse. J'ai essayé de résumer la route Heaven's Feel du mieux possible, tout en utilisant le bras d'Archer comme justification. Dans les faits, il faut comprendre que le bras d'Archer donne à Shirou les connaissances et l'expérience d'Archer, mais Shirou n'en est pas vraiment conscient, les considérant naturellement comme les siennes. Ainsi, il est au courant de choses dont il ne devrait pas être, car elles n'ont pas eu lieu dans la route Heaven's Feel, mais il n'en a pas conscience, ou trop vaguement pour s'arrêter dessus.

Pour le point de vue de Gaïa, il y a beaucoup de chose à dire dessus, mais je ne parlerais que du plus important, et utile à la compréhension de l'histoire. Gaïa (tout comme Alaya) est une entité qui corrige les anomalies dans le domaine physique. Les âmes, existences non physiques, ne sont pas leur domaine, raison pour laquelle ni Gaïa ni Alaya ne peuvent généralement pas "corriger" celles-ci. Shirou est donc une exception car Gaïa, en cherchant à couper le lien entre lui et la déchirure dans le tissu de l'espace-temps, a été au delà du corps de Shirou et a "touché" son âme. C'est donc ce cas exceptionnel qui a permis à Gaïa d'effacer l'âme d'Angra Mainyu du futur, alors qu'il n'est pas alors une existence physique. Je tenais à le préciser pour éviter toute confusion.

Pour ce qui est de Zelretch... Ce personnage a été plutôt complexe à écrire. Normalement, il est très différent de ce qu'il est dans ce chapitre. Dans sa vie quotidienne, il est la définition même d'un Troll. J'ai essayé de respecter cela tout en voulant expliquer la raison de son sérieux inhabituel dans ce chapitre. Il aura un certain rôle dans quelques chapitres, dans lequel il se comportera comme il est censé le faire dans le fandom.

Bien, je crois avoir fait le tour de ce que j'avais à dire. Si vous n'avez pas encore été lire mon autre chapitre de la semaine, je vous conseille d'aller le faire. Si vous l'avez déjà fait, je vous dit bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà !

Je suis pile à l'heure, et j'en suis soulagé, car pendant un moment j'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir poster mes chapitres aujourd'hui. Oui, vous avez bien entendu: MES chapitres !

En effet, tout comme la semaine dernière, vous aurez la chance d'avoir deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Le premier sera le chapitre 9 de Ryuuketsu, tandis que le second sera le chapitre 2 de Fate/Stay Another Night. Cela fait plus de 15 000 mots à lire pour ce week-end. J'espère que vous êtes heureux ! Alors, merci qui ?

Bien, concernant le chapitre de Fate/Stay Another Night, nous suivons Shirou quelques années après le chapitre précédent. Vous devriez facilement être en mesure de déterminer quand avec précision en lisant le début de ce chapitre, donc je vous laisse la surprise.

Je vous annonce également l'apparition d'un, ou plutôt de deux personnages qui, bien ne faisant pas partie de l'histoire de Fate/Stay Night, appartiennent au Nasuverse. Je ne vous dirais pas qui ils sont, mais je ne doute pas que vous saurez de qui il s'agit une fois qu'ils auront été présenté...

Mais trêve de paroles, lisez donc ce chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Jouer avec la mort…_**

C'était une nuit magnifique. Le ciel, presque sans nuage, était éclairé par la pleine lune projetant une lueur argentée et éthérée sur le monde. Emiya Kiritsugu était assis en seiza, sur la terrasse de sa maison traditionnelle. Shirou, son fils adoptif, était à côté de lui dans la même position. Tous deux étaient silencieux, profitant de la quiétude de la fin de cette douce soirée de printemps.

Kiritsugu était un homme de grande taille habillé d'un kimono noir, et avait des cheveux bruns et désordonnés. Ses yeux, noirs également, portait un regard pratiquement vide, comme si la vie n'avait pas été habitué à l'habiter. Son visage était pourvu d'une barbe mal rasée, d'une journée, peut-être deux. Néanmoins, en dépit d'une apparence légèrement négligée, il semblait serein.

Shirou, pour sa part, était un garçon d'une douzaine d'années, aux courts cheveux d'un orange sombre, presque rouge. Ses yeux, qui étaient à l'origine d'une douce couleur dorée, avaient désormais la teinte de l'ambre. Son regard, cependant, avait une lueur indéfinissable en son sein, mais la naïveté typique d'un enfant ne semblait pas y être présente. Il y avait à la place une étrange maturité, qu'il n'était possible de distinguer que si l'on cherchait attentivement. Il était vêtu d'un kimono blanc, ainsi que d'une paire de gants fins de couleur assortie.

La maison qu'ils habitaient était la résidence Emiya, située dans Fuyuki. Cette ville était constituée de deux parties, Shinto et Miyama, séparées par la rivière Mion. Chacune de ces deux sections pouvait pratiquement être considérée comme une ville à part entière, tant par leur taille que par leur différence architecturale.

Shinto était le quartier le plus récent de Fuyuki, situé à l'est de la rivière Mion. Cette section de la ville, jusqu'en 1991, n'avait été qu'une friche vide qui avait été racheté par le gouvernement local dans l'objectif d'un projet de réaménagement pour construire un quartier d'affaires moderne. Ce programme avait cependant été mis à rude épreuve en 1994, lorsqu'un immense incendie avait ravagé le parc central, situé au centre de Shinto, et que plus de 500 personnes étaient décédées. La reconstruction avait cependant débuté, et une partie du quartier avait été restauré.

Miyami, pour sa part, était le quartier le plus ancien de Fuyuki, situé à l'ouest de la rivière Mion. Il s'agissait également de la moitié de la ville qui avait été épargné par l'incendie de Fuyuki, 5 ans plus tôt. Cette section de la ville était elle-même séparée en deux principaux secteurs, la zone de style occidental dans le sud, et la zone de style japonais dans le nord.

La résidence Emiya se trouvait dans cette dernière zone. La particularité de cette maison était que, même pour Miyami, elle était ancienne, et l'une des plus traditionnelles dans le style classique japonais, ce qui en faisait une existence rare à Fuyuki. Pourtant, ce qui était véritablement intéressant à propos de cette demeure, était la raison pour laquelle Kiritsugu l'avait acheté à l'origine.

En effet, et bien que cela fut un secret, l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait été un Master de la quatrième guerre du Graal. C'était d'ailleurs cette guerre qui avait été à l'origine de l'incendie qui avait ravagé la section Shinto de Fuyuki, cinq ans plus tôt. Kiritsugu avait acheté cette maison pour servir de siège secret aux Einzbern, la famille de mage qui l'avait engagé. Après la guerre, il l'avait conservé et en avait fait la résidence Emiya. Cependant, ce choix avait surtout été motivé par l'adoption de Shirou, afin de lui permettre une vie stable. Si cela n'avait pas été pour le garçon, Kiritsugu aurait sans doute fuit la ville, mené une vie autodestructrice et serait mort dans la misère.

A la fin de cette quatrième guerre du Graal, l'Emiya avait été un homme brisé, aux idéaux bafoués. Il avait tout perdu, sauf un espoir désespéré de pouvoir sauver au moins une vie de ses propres mains. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi sous la forme de Shirou. Il avait tiré le garçon des décombres de l'incendie, et l'avait adopté. L'enfant était littéralement l'unique raison de vivre de Kiritsugu. D'une certaine façon, on pouvait presque dire que les deux s'étaient sauvés mutuellement. Ce fut sans doute pour cela que l'homme parla soudainement, brisant le doux silence, tout en regardant le jardin devant lui.

« Quand j'étais jeune, je rêvais de devenir un super héros. » Déclara-t-il doucement, attirant l'attention de son fils adoptif.

« Comment ça, tu en rêvais ? » Demanda Shirou, curieux, en se tournant vers son père. « Tu as laissé tomber ? »

« Malheureusement… » Admit Kiritsugu en hochant la tête, une esquisse de sourire présent sur ses lèvres, regardant toujours devant lui. « On ne peut pas toujours être un héros. Et en grandissant, il devient plus difficile d'en être un. J'aurais aimé… Ne pas mettre autant de temps à m'en rendre compte. »

« Je vois. » Murmura le garçon, en regardant pensivement son père adoptif, toujours assis à côté de lui, immobile. « On n'y peut rien… »

« Oui. » Acquiesça l'homme, sans le moindre changement d'intonation dans la voix. « Je n'y peux rien. »

« Hmm… » Fredonna Shirou, en regardant devant lui à son tour. « Peut-être qu'être un héros n'est pas la bonne réponse… »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda son père, cette fois-ci regardant le garçon, une infime note de surprise dans son ton. « Pourquoi cela ? »

« Vouloir être un héros signifie, bien qu'indirectement, qu'il y ait besoin d'un héros. » Expliqua le fils Emiya. « Cela veut dire vouloir que de mauvaises choses arrivent pour pouvoir les en empêcher. C'est pour ça que je pense que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. »

« Je vois. » Murmura Kiristugu, pensivement. « Et quelle serait la bonne réponse, selon toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais être ? »

« Moi, je voudrais être un protecteur ! » Annonça Shirou, en souriant. « Un protecteur est quelqu'un qui protège ses proches avant tout, qu'ils sachent qu'il sera toujours là pour eux. Il est une personne qui ne va pas volontairement chercher des ennuis, mais qui ne se détourne pas non plus de quelqu'un qui a besoin de lui. C'est cela que je voudrais être. »

« Je vois. » Répéta le patriarche Emiya, un doux sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres. « C'est un beau rêve. Je te souhaite de le réaliser. » Continua-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

« Merci tou-san. » Lui répondit Shirou, la voix chargée d'émotion, avant qu'une unique larme ne coule de ses yeux. « Adieu tou-san… »

* * *

« Encore ce souvenir… » Murmura Shirou, lorsqu'il se réveilla.

Cela faisait six ans que Kiritsugu l'avait adopté, et un an que son père adoptif était mort. Depuis que c'était arrivé, il n'était pas rare pour l'Emiya de rêver de la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé avec son père. Contrairement à la première fois, il avait su que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé allait mourir et, contrairement à la première fois, il avait pu lui faire ses adieux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il fallait comprendre que Shirou n'était pas exactement un garçon ordinaire. Il était également un utilisateur de magie, ne se considérant pas lui-même comme un mage. Après tout, dans ce domaine, ses compétences n'étaient que de troisième ordre. Cependant, ce qui rendait cet enfant si spécial était le fait que, en dépit de son corps physique âgé de 13 ans, son âme avait en réalité 10 ans de plus.

En effet, et bien que le garçon ne savait toujours pas exactement comment cela était arrivé, Shirou avait voyagé dans le temps. Pas tout de lui cependant, seulement son âme. L'Emiya se souvenait très clairement mourir à la fin de la cinquième guerre du Graal, et pourtant, il s'était réveillé par la suite dans son corps plus jeune de 10 ans, juste après ce qu'il savait désormais être la fin de la quatrième guerre du Graal.

Cela avait été une expérience très étrange, et honnêtement, il avait réellement eu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'il se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital et que Kiritsugu, l'homme qui avait été son père et était mort depuis cinq ans, était pourtant devant lui et bien vivant. Il lui avait fallu une haute maitrise de lui-même pour dissimuler son désarroi. Et lorsque l'homme lui avait demandé si Shirou voulait être adopté par lui, le garçon avait commencé à avoir un début de soupçon de ce qui lui arrivait.

Dans un premier temps, comme il se pensait mort, il avait supposé qu'il voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Cela semblait être une supposition logique, et Shirou n'aurait pas été chercher plus loin s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les événements ne se passaient pas exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Les différences étaient subtiles, mais accumulées, l'Emiya avait finalement commencé à comprendre la vérité. Il lui avait fallu cependant près d'un mois pour se réconcilier avec le fait qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps.

Depuis, Shirou avait mené sa vie dans cette seconde ligne temporelle d'une façon relativement proche de sa première. Il y avait cependant deux différences majeures. La première était que, en cachette de son père, il avait pratiqué la magie qu'il avait utilisé lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal, à savoir le Renforcement, la Projection, et le _Tracing_ qui était une combinaison unique des deux. La seconde était le changement profond de sa raison d'être, qui s'était effectué durant la cinquième guerre du Graal, et qui avait été concrétisé la nuit de la mort de Kiritsugu. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais dit à son père qu'il venait du futur, ne voulant pas partager cette expérience avec cet homme qui avait déjà tant souffert.

Dans sa première ligne temporelle, Shirou avait défini toute son existence autour de l'idée d'être un héros. Désormais, cependant, cet objectif avait changé. Plus exactement, il avait évolué. De Héros, il devenait Protecteur. C'était ce qu'il était devenu pour sauver Sakura des ténèbres qui l'avait rongé, et il était déterminé à recommencer, même si pour cela il devrait plonger en enfer une seconde fois. Cependant, cette fois, il serait prêt. Et comme pour lui rappeler ce serment, son subconscient semblait déterminer à ce qu'il garde en mémoire la nuit où il avait annoncé son choix.

S'étirant, il regarda l'heure. 5 heures 34. Il n'était même pas surpris de se réveiller si tôt et en pleine forme alors qu'il s'était couché moins de 4 heures plus tôt. Il commençait à y être habitué à présent, sa nouvelle… condition, lui permettant d'avoir moins besoin de dormir pour être au maximum de ses capacités. Et plus le temps passait, plus la quantité de sommeil nécessaire se réduisait. D'une certaine manière, cela s'avérait très utile, surtout pour l'entrainement à sa Thaumaturgie. A présent, il n'avait plus le problème de s'endormir dans son Atelier après une formation trop poussée, ou en tout cas, d'être trop long à se réveiller.

Prenant une douche rapide, Shirou s'habilla et se rendit à sa cuisine. Là, il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, à la fois pour lui et pour son invitée : Fujimura Taiga, qu'il appelait Fuji-nee. Faire à manger était l'un de ses plaisirs coupables, l'une des rares choses qui le détendait, et qu'il appréciait réellement lorsqu'il n'étudiait pas où ne s'entrainait pas. Il pouvait continuer ainsi pendant des heures sans s'en lasser.

Une fois la nourriture préparée et les plats nettoyés, Shirou se débarrassa de son tablier et regarda ses mains qui étaient gantés. Distraitement, mécaniquement, il enleva les gants et observa sa peau. Celle de sa main droite était d'une couleur claire, presque pâle. Celle de sa main gauche, en revanche, avait une teinte subtilement plus sombre, plus bronzée. La différence était à tout juste visible, encore fallait-il chercher attentivement.

Semblable à sa main, toute la peau de son bras gauche avait la même teinte très légèrement dorée. Shirou connaissait l'origine de la différence entre son côté gauche et son côté droit. Il l'avait compris dès l'instant où il l'avait remarqué. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, quand cela lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises durant la cinquième guerre du Graal. Il s'agissait du bras d'Archer.

Plus exactement, il ne s'agissait encore que d'une partie de celui-ci. Le bras d'Archer était un fragment d'âme qui avait acquis la possibilité de prendre une forme physique grâce au « Récipient » qu'avait utilisé le Graal pour invoquer chaque Servant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le bras d'Archer avait effectué le voyage dans le temps avec Shirou. Pour l'Emiya, cela avait apporté la preuve que seule son âme était revenue en arrière, pas son corps. Et le bras d'Archer étant attaché directement à son âme et à ses circuits magiques, il avait suivi.

La chose étrange, cependant, était qu'au lieu de se manifester pleinement, il le faisait progressivement. A mesure que le temps passait, le bras de Shirou semblait comme absorbé par celui d'Archer, mais le corps de l'Emiya supportait le changement sans difficulté. Le bras d'Archer forçait petit à petit le corps du garçon à devenir spirituellement plus puissant, juste assez pour que cela soit supportable. C'était comme si la tolérance de son organisme était un indicateur du degré de manifestation du fragment d'âme. Et, à la manière du yin et du yang, les deux parties se stimulaient mutuellement jusqu'à ce que finalement le bras d'Archer soit pleinement ancré dans le monde physique, après avoir totalement absorbé l'ancien bras gauche de Shirou.

Bien que curieux sur la raison pour laquelle la transformation était progressive, le jeune Emiya ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Il se souvenait encore de la souffrance de son corps en pleine agonie lorsqu'il avait utilisé les capacités du bras d'Archer lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal, et qui se serait traduit par sa mort s'il n'était pas miraculeusement retourné en arrière dans le temps.

Au moins, de cette façon, son corps avait le temps de s'habituer à la puissance du bras de l'Esprit Héroïque. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, et puisqu'il ne disposait plus du linceul de Martin, il en serait très probablement mort en quelques heures, peut-être quelques jours. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Actuellement, seulement 19% du bras d'Archer s'était manifesté physiquement, le reste dormant au sein de son âme.

De plus, la présence du bras d'Archer avait eu plusieurs effets secondaires bénéfiques pour Shirou. Le premier était qu'avec le bras, il héritait progressivement des connaissances, ainsi que l'expérience d'Archer, au même rythme qu'il se manifestait dans le domaine physique. Curieusement, les capacités physiques du bras forçaient également le reste du corps de Shirou à devenir physiquement plus performant, comme pour s'adapter au bras. C'était un phénomène passif et relativement indolore, bien que parfois, l'Emiya pouvait sentir un picotement désagréable engourdir légèrement l'ensemble de son organisme, mais cela ne durait généralement pas plus de quelques minutes.

Un second effet secondaire utile était le fait que le bras d'Archer prélevait régulièrement d'infimes quantités de prana à Shirou, rien de perceptible à moins de faire une Analyse Structurelle sur le corps de l'Emiya. De cette façon, l'énergie magique allait et venait du bras d'Archer au corps de Shirou dans un principe de flux et de reflux constant. Cela avait surtout permis d'activer les circuits magiques du garçon à un âge précoce.

Les circuits magiques étaient un système pseudo-nerveux permettant de transformer la force de vie en énergie magique utilisable. Cependant, contrairement à ce que leur définition pourrait laisser entendre, ceux-ci étaient présent dans l'âme des êtres vivants, pas dans leur corps. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'existence physique réelle, bien qu'une activité biologique soit nécessaire pour leur permettre de fonctionner. Tout être vivant ne disposait pas de circuits magiques, cela dit.

Les circuits magiques avaient également la particularité de ne pas être quelque chose de naturelle, agissant de ce fait comme une anomalie au sein de l'âme. C'était la raison pour laquelle leur utilisation provoquait l'augmentation de la température corporelle de leur possesseur lorsque celui-ci les utilisait. Pour éviter le risque de les surchauffer et donc de les abimer ou pire, il était heureusement possible de les « ouvrir » et « fermer » à volonté.

La force de vie, pour sa part, était une source d'énergie brute présente sous deux formes : l'Od et le Mana. L'Od correspondait à celle trouvée dans tous les organismes vivants, tels que les humains et les animaux, mais également les végétaux. Le Mana, en revanche, était lié à la planète et omniprésent dans l'atmosphère. Fondamentalement, la différence entre l'Od et le Mana était simplement leur abondance. Ainsi, il n'était pas erroné de décrire le Mana comme l'Od de Gaïa. L'Od et/ou le Mana, une fois canalisés dans les circuits magiques, subissaient alors une transformation pour devenir de l'énergie magique, aussi appelé Prana.

Pour en revenir au bras d'Archer, le troisième effet secondaire bénéfique avait été le fait qu'il disposait de ses propres circuits magiques. Lorsqu'on le lui avait transplanté le bras, on le lui avait expliqué, mais Shirou n'avait été que vaguement conscient des implications réelles, trop occupé à essayer de mettre un terme à une guerre et de sauver des vies. Cependant, à présent qu'il était dans un environnement stable et loin du stress, l'Emiya avait fini par comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent.

Archer ne lui avait pas juste fait don de son bras, mais également de ses circuits magiques, chacun d'eux, soit un total de 27. Et avec eux, il lui avait transmis ses sorts, ainsi que tout ce qui définissait le premier effet secondaire que Shirou avait remarqué en premier lieu. D'une certaine manière, il était possible de dire que le bras d'Archer fonctionnait presqu'exactement comme une crête magique.

Une crête magique était un moyen artificiel d'augmenter le nombre de circuits magique d'un mage, car il n'existait aucun procédé naturel pour accroitre leur qualité ou leur quantité. Il s'agissait d'implanter, à l'intérieur d'un cercle magique, un certain nombre de circuits magiques et de le transmettre à un tiers par une greffe sur la peau. Avec eux, les connaissances et les sorts étaient ajoutés au sein de la crête, afin de rendre son prochain possesseur plus puissant.

Cependant, il fallait une grande compatibilité des circuits magiques entre ceux de la crête et ceux du mage receveur, si bien qu'une crête magique était propre à une unique famille de mage. Même ainsi, des risques de rejets existaient, bien que des méthodes pour réduire cette possibilité soient utilisées. Ceux qui recevaient la crête étaient donc généralement de jeunes enfants dont le corps serait mieux en mesure de s'adapter.

C'était très semblable à ce que faisait le bras d'Archer avec l'Emiya. Cela signifiait donc qu'Archer avait été lié à Shirou par le sang. Cette révélation avait été… Surprenante pour le garçon. Cependant, la vérité l'avait été encore plus. Les connaissances qu'il recevait du bras de l'Esprit Héroïque se traduisaient également sous formes de souvenirs, qu'il voyait la parfois lorsqu'il dormait, un peu comme le cycle de rêve permettant à un Master de voir des fragments de vie de son Servant.

Le problème avait été que les souvenirs en question mettaient en scène Emiya Shirou. Au début, le garçon avait cru qu'il s'agissait des propres fragments de sa mémoire, mais cette supposition avait été brisée lorsqu'il avait assisté à une cinquième guerre du Graal très différente de celle à laquelle il avait participé. Il s'était vu, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, combattre pour ses idéaux dans des conflits qui ne le concernaient pas. Il avait assisté à sa chute et à son contrat avec Alaya, devenant ainsi un _Counter Guardian_.

Le garçon avait alors fini par admis ce qu'il avait refusé de comprendre : Archer était Emiya Shirou. Plus exactement, il était une version future alternative de lui-même. Une possibilité d'un avenir qui ne se produirait pas pour lui. Jamais. Il refusait de devenir comme la Bête d'Alaya, amer, plein de regrets, essayant vainement de mettre un terme à cette existence qui était la sienne et allant jusqu'à se faire convoquer dans la guerre du Graal pour créer un paradoxe en se tuant lui-même.

Sur une note plus joyeuse, Shirou avait découvert, puisqu'Archer et lui étaient à l'origine la même personne, qu'il possédait 27 circuits magiques, tout comme son homologue. Cependant, il y avait une différence majeure entre les siens et ceux d'Archer… Enfin, pas exactement. Ce n'était qu'au cours de la cinquième guerre du Graal que Shirou semblait destiné à activé ses circuits magiques pour la première fois. Que ce soit la version de lui-même ou celle d'Archer.

A cause de cela, ses circuits magiques s'étaient atrophiés au fil du temps par manque d'utilisation, ne leur permettant ainsi de gérer que 10 unités de prana au lieu de leur plein potentiel. Et malheureusement, il n'existait aucun moyen connu pour restaurer un circuit magique endommagé. Cependant, grâce à ce retour dans le temps, Shirou était désormais en mesure de corriger cela. Il y avait juste un petit problème… En quelque sorte.

Le fait était que Shirou, lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal, avait abusé de l'utilisation du bras d'Archer et avait, de ce fait, détruit un à un chacun de ses circuits magiques. Ainsi, puisque c'était son âme qui était retourné dans le temps, la logique aurait voulu qu'il ne dispose plus de ses circuits magiques, aussi malheureux que cela soit. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Il avait fallu un peu de temps, mais l'Emiya avait finalement compris ce qui s'était passé. Son âme était revenu en arrière, mais dans le corps de son jeune lui. Or, une âme était déjà présente. Certes, elle ne contenait pas le moindre souvenir, ni la moindre émotion, mais elle possédait 27 circuits magiques dormants et, plus important que tout, non atrophiés. 27 circuits magiques capables de gérer 30 unités de prana chacun, soit trois fois plus que ce dont il avait été capable lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal.

Quoi qu'il se fût passé lorsque l'âme du Shirou du futur et celle du présent étaient entrées en contact, le fait était qu'il ne restait que la conscience de celui de l'avenir. En même temps, à cette époque, le pas encore Emiya n'avait été rien de plus qu'un coquille vide. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux… Cependant, Le garçon ne s'expliquait toujours pas quelque chose. Les 27 circuits magiques d'Archer atrophiés de façon à ne pouvoir gérer que 10 unités de prana s'étaient… Régénérés ? Shirou n'était pas sûr de comment, étant donné que ce n'était pas censé être possible, mais il savait qu'il devait remercier l'âme de son lui passé, ou peut-être était-ce présent dans la mesure où il venait du futur, pour ce phénomène, car il possédait potentiellement 54 circuits magiques pouvant gérer 30 unités de prana chacun.

Potentiellement seulement, car le bras d'Archer n'était pas pleinement manifesté, si bien que l'Emiya n'avait pas accès à tous ses circuits magiques. Une rapide Analyse Structurelle lui indiquait que 19% du bras d'Archer avait remplacé son bras gauche d'origine, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser seulement 5 des 27 circuits magiques de l'Esprit Héroique, pour un total de 32 circuits magiques.

Le dernier effet secondaire bénéfique était très différent du reste. Il fallait comprendre une chose à propos des Esprits Héroiques : bien qu'ils le puissent, ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de dormir. Shirou, ayant hérité du bras d'Archer, bénéficiait partiellement de cette capacité. Même après une journée d'efforts intense, l'Emiya ne nécessitait désormais que trois ou quatre heures de repos pour être de nouveau en forme, bien loin des huit habituelles. Il supposait que lorsque le bras d'Archer serait pleinement manifesté, il n'aurait plus du tout besoin de dormir…

« Shirou ! » S'exclama soudainement une voix gémissante, alors qu'il était possible d'entendre en arrière-plan le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant. « J'ai faim… »

Clignant des yeux, le garçon regarda l'heure, et fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà 8 heures passées. C'était stupéfiant de voir à quel point rapidement le temps passait lorsque l'on était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Heureusement que c'était samedi aujourd'hui, et que Taïga arrivait un peu plus tard qu'en semaine… Enfin, juste un peu, parce qu'elle aimait tellement la nourriture de Shirou qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas capable de faire la grasse matinée.

Avec un soupir amusé, le jeune Emiya enfila rapidement ses gants, dissimulant une fois de plus la subtile différence de teinte de peau entre sa main gauche et sa main droite. Il se hâta ensuite d'apporter le petit déjeuner sur la table à manger. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris après des années d'interaction avec Fujimura Taïga, c'était que son comportement enfantin ne changerait jamais. Peu importait si le monde s'écroulait, elle resterait toujours la même, et cela faisait du bien à Shirou de savoir qu'au moins une chose dans sa vie restait immuable.

« C'est prêt Fuji-nee ! » Appela-t-il, ce qui provoqua un bruit de pas précipités s'approcher de sa position. « Et pas la peine de courir, la nourriture ne va pas s'envoler… » Termina-t-il avec un mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération.

* * *

Quelque part au japon, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, d'environ 14 ans, courait dans une forêt avec une totale insouciance. Elle se trouvait enfoncé très profondément, bien loin des sentiers de randonnée, de façon à être à l'abri des regards. A sa tenue vestimentaire, il était facile de voir qu'elle n'était pas là pour une quelconque excursion. En effet, elle était vêtue d'une robe de mariée occidentale d'un style presque identique à celles du quinzième et seizième siècle, à ceci près qu'au lieu d'être blanche, la sienne était noire. A la réflexion, il s'agirait peut-être d'avantage d'une robe de deuil. Elle ne portait pas non plus de voile, mettant ainsi en valeur sa peau pâle et ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux rouges à la pupille fendue…

Contrairement à ce que son apparence initiale pourrait suggérer, cette jeune fille n'était pas exactement humaine. Elle n'en avait même pas une goutte de sang dans les veines. Cela dit, elle en buvait. Après tout, elle était un vampire, ou plus exactement, de race vampirique. Son nom était Altrouge Brunestud, aussi connu comme la Princesse des Apôtres de la Mort, la Princesse Eclipse au Sang Noir et Souveraine du Sang et du Contrat.

Altrouge occupait également la place numéro 9 chez les 27 Ancêtres et est celle qui possède le plus d'influence parmi et sur eux. Une chose intéressante à noter chez elle était sa généalogie. En effet, elle possédait la particularité unique d'être une hybride entre un Apôtre de la Mort et un Véritable Ancêtre.

Les véritables Ancêtres, ou Originels, étaient des esprits de la nature, quelque chose de similaire aux Elémentaires, mais dont l'ampleur était telle que même les humains sans faculté spéciale étaient en mesure de les percevoir. Ils étaient des créatures vampiriques, et les premiers créateurs des Apôtres de la Mort, qui avait été destinés à les servir avant que certains d'entre eux ne parviennent à échapper à leur influence et former le groupe des 27 Ancêtres. Toutefois, à la différence des autres espèces suceuses de sang, l'origine de leur soif n'était pas physique, mais psychologique. Altrouge, qui était une hybride, avait la malchance de subir à la fois l'un et l'autre.

Les Véritables Ancêtres étaient des existences uniques, même parmi les vampires. Etant une partie de la nature, ils disposaient de la capacité d'utiliser un _Marble Phantasm_ pour transformer le monde autour d'eux selon leurs désirs. Encore une fois, Altrouge avait la particularité d'être la seule Originelle à ne pas en être capable.

Un _Marble Phantasm_ était la capacité de concrétiser un _phanstasm_ , une vision. Cela consistait à connecter sa volonté à la nature, à interférer sur les probabilités et de modifier le monde nous entourant en fonction de notre vision du monde. Cela offrait à celui qui s'en servait la possibilité de remodeler le monde comme il le souhaitait. Toutefois, la première exigence pour être en mesure d'accéder à un _Marble Phantasm_ était d'être une partie de la nature, ce qui n'était accessible qu'aux Elémentaires et aux Véritables Ancêtres.

Par beaucoup d'aspects, un _Marble Phantasm_ était similaire à un _Reality Marble_. Toutefois, une grande différence les séparait : la façon dont ils traitent les lois du monde. Le _Marble Phantasm_ jouait sur la théorie des probabilités, tout en respectant les lois du monde. A l'inverse, le _Reality Marble_ ne s'en souciait pas du tout. Pour bien s'en rendre compte, il suffit de prendre un cas hypothétique : un sac de 100 billes contenant 99 billes noires et 1 bille blanche.

Dans le cas du _Marble Phantasm_ , les probabilités seraient modifiées de façon à ce qu'au lieu d'avoir 1% de chance de tirer la bille blanche, celle-ci devienne 100%, permettant ainsi de tirer la bille blanche parmi les 99 billes noires. Le _Reality Marble_ , à l'inverse, transformerait toutes les billes noires en billes blanches. Ainsi, le résultat serait similaire, car on tirerait une bille blanche, mais le procédé était radicalement différent. Dans certains aspects, le _Reality Marble_ était donc plus puissant que le _Marble Phantasm_ , car il pouvait affecter des choses non liées à la nature. Toutefois, le _Reality Marble_ était forcément temporaire, à cause de la correction de Gaïa, tandis que le _Marble Phtantasm_ pouvait être permanent.

Pour en revenir aux Véritables Ancêtres, ceux-ci étaient apparus, dans la chronologie de la planète, peu de temps après le moment où Gaïa et Alaya s'étaient scindés, devenant deux entités distinctes. La volonté du Monde, souffrant de la destruction causée par les humains et souhaitant se préserver de la mort, envoya un appel à l'aide aux autres corps célestes, se basant sur le fait que seule une planète était capable d'en juger une autre correctement.

Ce fut ainsi que deux événements se produisirent. Le premier fut l'arrivée des Aristoteles, ou _Ultimates Ones_ , étaient les existences ultimes provenant d'autres corps célestes, les êtres les plus puissants provenant de leur monde d'origine. Un par planète, d'où leur désignation comme _Type_. Des extra-terrestres en somme. A ce jour, seulement deux d'entre eux étaient connus pour être présents sur Terre.

Le premier était ORT, ou Type-Mercury, et hibernait en Amérique du sud. Le seconde était Crimson Moon Brunestud, ou _Type-Moon_ , et avait été vaincu par Zelretch. Sa situation actuelle était inconnue. Détail intéressant : les deux Aristoteles faisaient partie des 27 Ancêtres des Apôtres de la Mort. Type-Mercury était classé cinquième, tandis que Type-Moon occupait la troisième place.

Le second événement résultant de l'appel de Gaïa a été la création par Type-Moon d'un mécanisme d'auto-défense, à l'époque inexistant, destiné à protéger la planète Terre, en échange de la possibilité pour Crimson Moon de rester vivre sur la planète une fois sa tâche accomplie. Ce fut ainsi que naquirent les Originels.

En dépit du fait qu'ils aient été créés pour s'opposer aux humains, Alaya n'était pas en mesure de considérer les Véritables Ancêtres comme une menace. En effet, en tant que mécanisme d'auto-défense du monde, ils étaient des extensions du monde, une partie de la nature elle-même. Quelque chose sur laquelle la volonté de l'humanité n'avait aucun droit sur leur existence. Cependant, elle disposait d'un unique pouvoir contre eux.

Ce qui était désiré par la planète, mais pas par l'humanité, était inévitablement voué à décroitre et, finalement, à disparaitre. Alors qu'ils étaient des milliers à leur création, il n'en restait à ce jour que quelques-uns, malgré le fait que plusieurs sont nés durant ce laps de temps. Altrouge étaient de ceux-là.

Et actuellement, la Brunestud courait vite. Très vite. Si vite qu'aucun humain ordinaire ne pourrait la suivre, même du regard. Elle était moins qu'un flou noir, imperceptible au milieu des arbres. Pourtant, la raison de sa précipitation n'était pas due à une angoisse où à une peur. Altrouge était bien au-dessus de ce genre de choses. Non, si elle allait aussi vite, c'était parce qu'elle suivait une piste. La piste de quelqu'un, ou peut-être de quelque chose…

En réalité, elle suivait le déplacement d'une créature sous sa responsabilité : Primate Murder, aussi connu sous le nom de Bête Blanche, de Chien démoniaque d'Altrouge ou de Bête de Gaïa. Comme ses désignations l'indiquait, il s'agissait d'un énorme chien blanc, d'une hauteur légèrement supérieure à trois mètres pour un poids d'une à deux tonnes.

Primate Murder, comme son nom le suggérait, était le meurtrier des primates. Cette bête magique avait été choisie par Gaïa pour être l'autorité absolue concernant l'humanité. Il avait droit de vie et de mort sur chaque humain, étant à la fois juge et bourreau. Mais surtout, il était l'une des existences les plus fortes et puissantes du monde, comme le prouvait le fait qu'il occupait la première place chez les 27 Ancêtres Apôtres.

Heureusement, ou non, il se trouvait qu'Altrouge avait reçu le droit de commander et de contrôler Primate Murder. La raison était qu'elle était l'Originelle à la fois la mieux classée parmi les 27 Ancêtres Apôtres de la Mort et « active » ce qui faisait d'elle la membre du mécanisme d'auto-défense du Monde la plus dangereuse envers l'humanité. Il était donc logique que ce droit lui revienne.

Le problème, actuellement, était que Primate Murder s'était enfui. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois, ou était-ce quelques années étant donné qu'après plusieurs siècles d'existence sa perception du temps était quelque peu faussée, que la Bête de Gaïa semblait agitée, et Altrouge ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait donc décidé, dans une tentative d'apaiser le chien géant, de partir en voyage, espérant que cela le calmerait. Elle avait même décidé de partir sans ses gardes du corps, Rizo-Waal Strout et Fina-blood Svelten, pas qu'elle avait réellement besoin d'eux tant que Primate Murder restait à ses côtés.

Seulement, ce n'était plus le cas. Quelques heures plus tôt, après trois semaines de voyage sans changement dans le comportement de la Bête Blanche, celui-ci s'était brusquement immobilisé, attentif. Il avait reniflé l'air à plusieurs reprises, semblant chercher la direction d'une odeur en particulier. Et puis, sans avertissement, il avait poussé un hurlement de triomphe et avait bondit droit devant lui, sans se soucier de savoir si Altrouge suivait.

La Brunestud avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Primate Murder se comporter de la sorte à de nombreuses reprises, si bien qu'elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il en était. Il était sur le point de juger un humain… Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci qu'Altrouge ne parvenait pas à identifier. D'ordinaire, même lorsque la Bête Blanche agissait ainsi, il attendait toujours la Princesse Vampire, car il savait instinctivement qu'elle serait celle qui ferait disparaitre les traces de son passage. Il ne l'avait pas fait cette fois-ci et cela inquiétait beaucoup la Brunestud.

Primate Murder n'avait aucun sens de la subtilité et, combiné à son immense taille, n'était pas du tout discret. Si ce n'était pour sa vitesse, largement supérieure à ce que l'œil humain était capable de discerner, il ne serait même pas en mesure de se déplacer à proximité de villes humaines sans être repéré. Mais même ainsi, si la Bête de Gaïa était déterminée à juger un humain en particulier, et sans Altrouge avec lui pour superviser, les risques de dommages collatéraux étaient importants.

Le monde magique et surnaturel avait été dissimulé aux yeux des humains ordinaires depuis des siècles. Depuis les premières chasses aux sorcières, en fait. Mais même à cette époque, les mages conservaient précieusement les secrets de leur Thaumaturgie car plus le nombre de mages connaissant un mystère est élevé, moins le mystère lui-même était puissant. A cause de cela, il avait été tacitement interdit de révéler l'existence de la magie et du surnaturel aux non-initiés. Cependant, la présence d'un Primate Murder non-contrôlé risquait fortement de remettre en cause le _Secret_.

Pour cette raison, Alrtouge devait vraiment retrouver la Bête Blanche, car celui-ci était sous sa responsabilité et elle aurait à répondre de ses actes ou à effacer toute trace de présence surnaturelle. Si pour cela elle devait effacer la population de toute une ville, elle le ferait. C'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé, même dans ces temps modernes. Si elle devait en arriver jusque-là, elle n'hésiterait pas. Accélérant encore son rythme, elle suivit la piste de Primate Murder, qui semblait se diriger vers une ville du nom de Fuyuki…

* * *

« Trace… On. » Incanta Shirou, les yeux fermés.

Presqu'instantanément, un couteau de cuisine apparut dans la main de Shirou. La lame était simple et droite, totalement ordinaire. Le modèle utilisé pour la projection de l'Emiya était l'un des ustensiles de sa cuisine. Même pour un expert, il aurait été impossible de faire la différence entre l'original et sa copie, tant la reproduction était fidèle. C'était la puissance de _Tracing_ du garçon.

Shirou n'était pas un bon mage, et ne se considérait pas lui-même comme tel, préférant le terme « utilisateur de magie ». Ses compétences étaient de troisième ordre. Même sa mentalité était très différente de la norme des mages. De plus, il avait la particularité de disposer d'un Elément et d'une Origine atypique.

Un Elément était une substance de base qui façonnait le monde. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq : le feu, l'eau, la terre, le vent et l'éther, bien qu'une autre école thaumaturgique prétendait qu'ils étaient le feu, l'eau, la terre, le bois et le métal. Un mage disposait toujours de la capacité de manipuler au moins un élément, parfois plus. Shirou savait que Rin avait une affinité avec chacun d'entre eux. Il arrivait cependant qu'un Elément irrégulier se manifeste chez un individu. L'Emiya était dans ce cas de figure, car son Elément était « Epée ».

L'Origine, pour sa part, était l'orientation qui définissait l'existence d'un individu. Elle guidait inconsciemment la personne tout au long de sa vie. D'une certaine façon, l'instinct était fortement influencé par l'Origine, pour ne pas dire dépendant. De manière générale, un individu ne connaissait pas son Origine, mais il existait des rituels pour la déterminer. Toutefois, avoir conscience de ce qu'elle était changeait la vie d'une personne de manière irrémédiable car, dès l'instant où quelqu'un prend conscience de son Origine, l'emprise de celle-ci devenait encore plus forte. Dans le cas de Shirou, son Origine était « Epée ».

Il existait de rares cas où, comme pour l'Emiya, l'Elément et l'Origine d'un individu était identique. On appelait ces personnes des Incarnations. Une Incarnation était un être vivant qui dont l'existence était liée et dépendant des aspects qui définissaient son Elément-Origine. Dans le cas de Shirou, on pouvait par exemple parler d'Epée à forme humaine, d'Epée humanoïde, ou même d'Epée vivante. C'était ça l'essence même d'une Incarnation.

A cause de son statut d'Incarnation, l'Emiya était n'avait aucun talent pour la Thaumaturgie traditionnelle, et était pratiquement incapable d'utiliser le moindre élément conventionnel. Pour cette raison, ses compétences actuelles étaient limitées à la Projection et au Renforcement. C'était la base de la base, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Cela dit, ce qu'il était capable de faire, il le faisait bien, même beaucoup mieux que la moyenne des mages.

Le Renforcement était comme, son nom l'indiquait, la capacité de renforcer des objets. Plus exactement, il s'agissait d'améliorer l'existence de la cible en y versant du prana. Il était ainsi possible de rendre un couteau plus tranchant, la nourriture plus savoureuse et/ou plus nutritive... Toutefois, son application était limitée. Si l'objet était rempli avec une trop grande quantité d'énergie magique, celui-ci exploserait. De plus, il était impossible de renforcer quelque chose de vague, ou qui ne disposait pas d'une enveloppe physique.

La Projection, pour sa part, était la capacité de matérialiser des objets, conformément à l'imagination du lanceur, grâce à l'utilisation de prana. La forme classique de la Projection est considérée comme une forme incomplète de Thaumaturgie à cause de la très courte durée de ses effets, rarement plus de quelques minutes. De plus, il ne s'agissait généralement que de coquilles vides, sans histoire. La Projection était une forme plus complexe et subtilement différente du Renforcement.

L'Analyse Structurelle était une sous-magie à la fois du Renforcement et de la Projection, et pouvait donc être considérée comme une partie de ces deux mystères. Elle permettait littéralement de faire une analyse en profondeur de la structure d'une cible pour en comprendre la composition, l'histoire, et de nombreuses autres subtilités. Shirou, à cause de ses compétences en Renforcement et en Projection, était doublement performant avec l'Analyse Structurelle.

Le _Tracing_ , enfin, était une toute nouvelle branche de Thaumaturgie, créée par l'Emiya et qui en était actuellement l'unique utilisateur. A la base, il s'agissait d'une combinaison spécifique du Renforcement et de la Projection, sublimée par une autre maîtrise presque instinctive de l'Analyse Structurelle. Le _Tracing_ , contrairement à la Projection, reproduisait fidèlement un objet jusqu'à son histoire et même ses capacités spéciales. Il était composé de sept étapes :

 _Juger le concept de création._

 _Hypothétiser la structure de base._

 _Dupliquer la composition des matériaux._

 _Imiter la compétence de sa fabrication._

 _Sympathiser avec le résultat de sa croissance._

 _Reproduction des années accumulées._

 _Exceller chaque procédé de fabrication._

Grâce à ces sept étapes, Shirou était capable de créer des objets pratiquement identiques à leur modèle original. En fait, pour les plus simples, il arrivait même à les reproduire à 100% sans la moindre dégradation. Cela dit, à cause de son statut d'Incarnation, l'Emiya ne pouvait tracer efficacement que des épées, lames, et plus généralement des objets possédant le concept de « trancher ». Même des _Noble Phanstasm_ pouvaient être copiés et reproduits grâce à _Tracing_ , jusqu'à un certain point. Archer, en la combinant avec sa vision déformée du monde et son statut d'Incarnation, avait même poussé cette capacité à son paroxysme et été capable de manifester un _Reality Marble_ nommé _Unlimited Blade Works_.

 _Unlimited Blade Works_ était le résultat d'avoir vécu comme une épée durant toute une vie. Fondamentalement, le _Reality Marble_ possédait la propriété de stocker les répliques exactes de toute arme possédant même vaguement, le concept de « trancher », ce qui incluait épées, haches, lances… Lorsqu' _Unlimited Blade Works_ était pleinement manifesté dans la réalité, tout son contenu existait alors simultanément, sans posséder la moindre dégradation, à la différence de sa manifestation par le _Tracing_.

Grâce au bras d'Archer, Shirou possédait également _Unlimited Blade Works_. Après plusieurs heures de méditation, il était même en mesure de s'y rendre. Cela dit, à cause de la différence fondamentale d'expérience et de mentalité entre l'Emiya et l'Esprit Héroïque, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de le manifester dans le Monde. Il pouvait toujours s'en servir pour stocker les armes qu'il voyait, mais c'était tout. De l'avis de Shirou, le _Reality Marble_ d'Archer n'était rien de plus qu'un cimetière d'épées et de légendes, dont l'atmosphère était teintée d'amertume et de regrets.

Regardant le couteau dans sa main, le garçon se fit songeur. Depuis son retour dans le temps, il avait noté une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Il avait été unanimement admis au sein de la population des mages que l'utilisation de circuits magiques provoquait des douleurs et des engourdissements à leur propriétaire. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. L'Emiya lui-même avait pu sentir l'effet à de nombreuses reprises… Avant.

Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver, il ne ressentait plus aucune gêne lorsqu'il s'en servait, tout au plus un léger bourdonnement dans son âme. Il n'avait plus non plus besoin d'un déclencheur mental pour « ouvrir » ses circuits magiques. Et surtout, sa température corporelle n'augmentait plus lorsqu'il les utilisait, du moins pas plus que s'il avait fait du sport pendant la même période de temps. C'était très étrange.

Pour l'absence de douleur lors de l'utilisation du bras d'Archer, il pouvait encore comprendre. Celui-ci semblait, grâce au retour dans le temps et à l'âme vierge du Shirou d'origine, ne plus être devenu une substance étrangère et était donc considéré par son organisme comme une partie de lui-même aussi longtemps que sa manifestation était progressive. Mais pour les circuits magiques ? C'était comme s'ils n'étaient plus une anomalie au sein son âme… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Shirou l'ignorait. Il y avait beaucoup qu'il ne comprenait pas avec ce voyage dans le temps et cela ne faisait qu'une chose de plus...

L'une de celle qui s'était trouvé sur sa liste avait été la raison pour laquelle il guérissait si vite de ses blessures. Cela ne datait pas exactement de son voyage dans le temps, en ayant déjà eu les effets avant, mais il l'avait ajouté comme une autre bizarrerie que l'Emiya ne comprenait pas. Il savait désormais ce qu'il en était : Avalon _, The Everdistant Utopia_. Ce _Noble Phantasm_ mythique était implanté dans son corps et guérissait constamment la moindre de ses blessures.

Grâce à une Analyse Structurelle et à la mémoire d'Archer, Shirou avait découvert qu'il avait été implanté en lui par son père adoptif, Kiritsugu. C'était Avalon qui lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il aurait dû mourir de ses blessures peu de temps après l'incendie. C'était également le _Noble Phantasm_ qui était responsable de son statut d'Incarnation comme « Epée ». Avalon était destiné à être le fourreau d'une épée et Shirou, purifié de tout concept lors de l'incendie, s'était adapté pour devenir cette épée.

Pour avoir eu le fourreau dans son corps pendant des années, et être devenu son épée, le corps de Shirou avait lentement été imprégné de la magie d'Avalon, lui permettant d'utiliser de façon limitée certaines de ses capacités, comme la guérison passive. Il s'agissait également du seul _Noble Phantasm_ que le garçon pouvait tracer à 100%, sans dégradation, et sans avoir recours à _Unlimited Blade Works_. Dans les faits, il était la seule personne au monde pouvant se servir d'Avalon en dehors de son véritable propriétaire.

Un craquement sortit Shirou de ses pensées. D'un mouvement, il laissa disparaitre le couteau qu'il tenait, avant de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait profondément dans la forêt qui se situait à l'ouest de Fuyuki, et à plus de vingt minutes de marche du lac derrière le temple Ryuudou. Honnêtement, le garçon ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici pour s'entrainer.

D'ordinaire, il restait dans la remise de la résidence Emiya, qui lui servait également d'Atelier. Mais aujourd'hui, sans véritable raison, il avait ressenti le besoin de faire cela ici. Il était resté prudent pour pratiquer sa Thaumaturgie, se rendant hors des sentiers de marche et gardant constamment un œil sur son environnement. De toute évidence quelque chose lui avait échappé.

Alors qu'il fouillait du regard les arbres autour de lui, il entendit un léger grondement s'élever derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un seul coup, ses mains en position de combat, prêt à tracer Kanshou et Bakuya. Là, il vit briller des yeux rouges dans la pénombre, qui l'observait attentivement. Avant que Shirou n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voyait, le prédateur se précipita sur lui.

« Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » S'écria-t-il, par réflexe, avant d'être forcé de se taire…

* * *

« Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » Entendit Altrouge, pas très loin de sa position actuelle.

Sans ralentir, elle se dirigea vers la source du cri, certaine d'y trouver Primate Murder. Après tout, quelles étaient les probabilités qu'un humain hurle soudainement, en pleine forêt, alors que l'être qui avait l'autorité absolue sur eux s'y trouvait, et que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence ? Personnellement, elle les considérait comme nulles. En quelques secondes, elle arriva sur place.

Devant elle, comme elle l'avait supposé, se trouvait Primate Murder. Il se tenait au-dessus d'un garçon humain, âgé d'environ 13 ans. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. L'enfant bougeait, elle pouvait le voir s'agiter. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun cri de douleur. Au lieu de ça, elle entendait… Des rires ? Non, impossible. Elle devait avoir une hallucination auditive. Et pourtant…

« Oui, oui… » Fit la voix étouffée du garçon, entre deux rires. « Gentil chien. Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter maintenant, que je puisse me lever ? »

Primate Murder, la Bête de Gaïa, l'unique être au monde à disposer du droit absolu de tuer chaque homme qu'il voulait, était en train de lécher le visage d'un humain. Bon, étant donné la taille de sa langue par rapport à la taille du garçon, cela consistait davantage à lécher son corps, mais le fait demeurait que la scène était surréaliste. Comment l'unique créature purement antihumaine pouvait-il se comporter de façon aussi affectueuse justement envers l'un d'eux ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Presque réticent, Primate Murder se décala, permettant au garçon de se lever. Une épaisse couche de bave couvrait ses vêtements et une partie de son visage, dont il essuya une partie d'un revers de la main. Cela aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été si absurde. Altrouge ne parvenait toujours pas à admettre que ce à quoi elle avait assisté s'était réellement passé.

Prudemment, incertaine de savoir comment réagir face à cet humain qui avait été jugé par Primate Murder et avait survécu, la Brunsetud s'approcha de l'enfant et l'inspecta. Il avait les cheveux d'un orange presque rouge et les yeux d'une couleur ambrée. A côté de lui, la Bête de Gaïa le reniflait avec enthousiasme, la queue battante. Alrtouge ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter ainsi et ignorait comment elle devait réagir.

« Bon chien. » Déclara le garçon en caressant la tête de la Bête blanche. Il attrapa ensuite une branche d'arbre, d'une quinzaine de centimètres d'épaisseur, et la jeta. « Va chercher ! »

« Primate Murder n'est pas un simple chien. » Intervint Altrouge, se sentant obligé d'intervenir. « Il ne joue pas à… » Continua-t-elle avant de voir la Bête Blanche courir après le bâton. « … Va chercher. » Termina-t-elle sans conviction.

La situation devenait de plus en plus irréelle. Primate Murder était l'un des êtres les plus puissants du monde. Il ne pouvait pas simplement jouer à « va chercher », encore moins avec un humain de toute chose. La Bête de Gaïa était l'ennemie naturelle de l'humanité. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. C'était comme si le loup et l'agneau se mettaient subitement à jouer ensemble. Ce n'était juste pas possible.

Et en admettant que Primate Murder ne soit pas hostile à un homme, celui-ci ne pouvait pas juste se comporter comme si rien d'étrange ne se passait. Tout être humain ressentait automatiquement le pouvoir absolu qu'avait la Bête de Gaïa sur lui. Cela faisait partie de leur instinct de base, le plus primitif. Alors voir ce garçon agir avec la Bête Blanche comme il le ferait avec un chien normal. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Altrouge regarda l'enfant humain avec plus d'attention, comme elle le ferait d'une énigme. Elle essayait de comprendre exactement la raison pour laquelle Primate Murder l'appréciait autant. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de la Brunestud, le garçon se tourna vers elle, avec un regard curieux, avant de lui sourire.

« Salut ! » Lui dit-il, avant de se présenter. « Je m'appelle Shirou. Emiya Shirou. »

« … » La Princesse Vampire ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de finalement lui répondre. « Altrouge Brunestud. »

Elle avait été particulièrement attentive au visage du garçon au moment où elle avait donné son nom, voulant voir ce que serait sa réaction. Elle ne trouva rien, aucun signe qu'il avait compris qui elle était ou ce que son nom représentait. Juste le sourire de quelqu'un d'heureux de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes à peu près de son âge, bien qu'en dépit de ressembler à une fille de 14 ans, elle était en réalité beaucoup plus âgée.

A ce moment, la Bête de Gaïa revint, le bâton dans la bouche. Une fois de plus, Shirou caressa sa tête avant de jeter à nouveau la branche, provoquant le chien blanc surdimensionné d'aller à sa poursuite. Altrouge remarqua alors quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent. Le lancer du garçon était puissant, beaucoup trop pour être naturel. De même un morceau de bois ordinaire ne devrait pas être capable de résister à la mâchoire de la Primate Murder, même s'il se retenait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cela.

« Tu es un mage ? » Demanda la Brunestud.

« Pas un bon, mais oui. » Admit Shirou, sans honte. « Et toi ? »

« En quelque sorte… » Se contenta de dire Altrouge.

La Princesse Vampire n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience lorsqu'il s'agissait de communiquer avec des humains. Il fallait dire que la présence de Primate Murder n'y était pas pour rien. Du coup, la plus grande interaction qu'elle avait avec eux était lorsqu'elle buvait leur sang. Et là, aucun échange n'était nécessaire.

« Tu veux essayer ? » Demanda Shirou, en lui tendant le bâton après que la Bête de Gaïa l'ait rapporté pour la deuxième fois.

« … » Altrouge regarda la branche d'arbre, puis le visage du garçon, puis à nouveau la branche d'arbre. Elle hocha alors légèrement la tête et prit le bâton géant dans ses mains et de le lancer. « Merci. » Murmura-t-elle à l'Emiya qui sourit en réponse.

Ce fut ainsi que naquit une belle et étrange amitié…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre !

A présent, je voudrais éclaircir certains points pour les connaisseurs. Concernant les "particularités" qui affectent Shirou, je ne dirais rien à ce sujet, autre que vous aurez vos réponses la semaine prochaine, dans le chapitre 3. Cela dit, si vous êtes attentif au contenu de ce chapitre et du précédent, certains d'entre vous devraient être en mesure de trouver ce dont il s'agit, ou au moins avoir une idée sur la question.

Concernant les Aristoteles, je n'en ai mentionné que 2, Type-Moon et Type-Mercury. A ce stade dans la chronologie, les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés sur Terre. Je n'ai pas non plus parlé d'Archetype-Earth, car bien qu'il s'agisse de l'être qui s'en rapproche le plus, elle n'est pas à proprement parlé un "Type".

Parlant de cela, j'ai longtemps pensé à l'être qui pourrait mériter d'être Type-Earth. Deux candidats me viennent à l'esprit: Arcueid Brunestud et Primate Murder. Je m'explique. Arceuid Brunestud, sous sa forme Archetype-Earth, dispose de la même puissance qu'un Aristoteles. Cependant, bien qu'elle soit née sur Terre, son existence provient de Crimson Moon, plus connu comme Type-Moon. Autrement dit, ses origines sont lunaires. Elle ne peut donc prétendre ni au titre de Type-Earth, ni au titre de Type-Moon (celui-ci étant déjà pris). D'où son titre Archetype-Earth. Ceci dit, sous cette forme, elle n'est pas en contrôle d'elle-même, mais possédée par le fragment de Crimson-Moon qui est en elle. A cause de cela, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse la considérer comme son propre "Type".

Primate Murder, pour sa part, dispose également de la puissance d'un Aristoteles. Cependant, contrairement aux autres _Ultimates Ones_ , son pouvoir ne peut être utilisé que contre la race humaine ou ceux qui ont des origines humaines. Contre toute autre être, il restera puissant, mais pas au niveau d'un Aristoteles. Primate Murder ne peut donc pas combattre un autre Aristoteles et ne peut revendiquer le titre de Type-Earth. Il est trop spécialisé pour cela.

Bien, je crois avoir dit tout ce que dont je voulais parler. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

Ps : si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre de Ryuuketsu, on se revoit tout de suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, me revoilà !

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de Fate/Stay Another Night. Dans ce troisième chapitre, nous commençons enfin officiellement le cross-over tant annoncé. Vous allez donc pouvoir découvrir comment je vais combiner les univers de SAO et de FSN au cours des prochains chapitres.

Ce chapitre contient également quelques révélations concernant les deux précédents chapitres au sujet de détails que j'avais mentionné en passant et qui feront de Shirou un personnage unique. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Sur ce, je ne vais pas en dire plus et vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Apprenti...**_

Le soleil venait de se lever, dardant ses rayons à travers les volets de la chambre de Shirou. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'Emiya se réveilla. Distraitement, il se frotta les yeux de la main droite, notant au passage qu'il ne portait plus le haut de son pyjama alors qu'il savait l'avoir eu au moment d'aller se coucher. Il essaya ensuite de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, mais découvrit rapidement qu'il en était incapable. Il y avait quelque chose sur son bras droit qui l'empêchait de se redresser. Délicatement, il parvint à s'en extirper, seulement pour entendre un gémissement plaintif.

« Shirou-kuuuuuuun… » Fit une voix endormie et très féminine. « Retourne dans le lit, il y fait froid sans toi… »

« Altrouge-chan, pourquoi es-tu nue dans mon lit… Encore une fois ? » Demanda l'Emiya d'une voix lasse, trop habituée à ce genre de scène au cours de l'année écoulée pour s'en formalisée, ne parvenant pas à s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

« J'étais fatiguée et tu semblais si confortable que je n'ai pas pu résister à venir me blottir contre toi. » Expliqua la Brunestud d'une voix mignonne. « Et je ne peux pas pleinement profiter de ta chaleur si je suis en pyjama ou que je porte des sous-vêtements. »

« Mensonges ! » Répliqua Shirou, automatiquement. « Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas besoin de dormir. »

C'était la vérité. Altrouge était en partie une Véritable Ancêtre et de ce fait, un esprit de la nature. Comme tel, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir, à moins qu'elle ait épuisé une grande quantité d'énergie. Naturellement, elle pouvait encore profiter de l'acte lui-même, bien qu'il ne lui fût pas nécessaire, ce qu'elle faisait souvent lorsqu'elle venait visiter Shirou. La résidence Emiya pouvait presque être considérée comme sa deuxième maison, tant le temps passé au cours de l'année écoulée était important.

« Peut-être… » Concéda Altrouge en utilisant son coude pour se surélever légèrement, toujours emmitouflé dans les couvertures. « Mais tu fais un si bon oreiller que ce serait une honte de ne pas en profiter. »

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de te faufiler dans mon lit chaque jour… » Déclara l'Emiya en secouant la tête de dérision, avant de se lever et. « Je dors désormais un peu moins de deux heures par nuit, et uniquement parce que mon corps a besoin de ce repos. Mon esprit peut facilement s'en passer. D'ici quelques années, dormir ne me sera même plus nécessaire. »

« Je sais. » Soupira la Brunestud, avec une moue déçue, avant de sourire sournoisement. « C'est pour cela que je profite de ton corps endormi pendant que je le peux encore. »

« … » Shirou regarda Altrouge, impassible. « La façon dont tu as dit cela est très inquiétante et passablement effrayante. »

« Pas drôle… » Murmura la Princesse Vampire, qui profita du lit désormais vide pour s'allonger en prenant toute la place.

Retenant un grognement amusé, pour éviter d'inciter la Véritable Ancêtre à continuer ses jeux, l'Emiya partit chercher une tenue propre dans le placard de sa chambre. Il en profita au passage pour rapporter des vêtements à Altrouge, puisque le siens, mystérieusement, ne semblaient pas être dans la chambre de Shirou. Posant les habits féminins sur le bord du lit, le garçon partit se changer dans une autre pièce, dans un mélange de pudeur et de respect envers son invitée.

« Je vais commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Cette fois-ci, pense à t'habiller _avant_ de venir manger… » Lui dit-il, se souvenant que s'il ne précisait pas les choses, elle s'amusait à venir à moitié-changée, et même une fois complètement nue.

« Haï ! » Répondit joyeusement Altrouge, en souriant largement. « Cela tombe bien, j'ai très soif. » En voyant le regard impassible de Shirou, elle fit la moue et se corrigea. « D'accord… Je n'ai pas soif, mais ton sang est si bon que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir y gouter. »

L'Emiya se contenta de secouer la tête avec un léger amusement. Et dire que lorsqu'il avait rencontré la Princesse Vampire, un an plus tôt, la personnalité de celle-ci était à l'image de ses gouts vestimentaires, c'est-à-dire sombre, froide et lointaine... Pire que Sakura la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Heureusement, Altrouge s'était beaucoup ouverte depuis. Shirou s'étonnait encore parfois à quel point elle ressemblait peu à celle qu'il avait d'abord rencontré. Fini le visage impassible, elle était désormais capable de rire et de montrer ses expressions avec facilité. En tout cas, elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était avec lui, mais il était possible qu'elle revenait à son ancien comportement lorsqu'elle était en présence des autres Ancêtres.

Une fois habillé, le fils Emiya se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Celui-ci se divisait en deux catégories, celui qui était destiné à Fuji-nee, et celui qui était destiné à Altrouge. Les deux étaient essentiellement la même chose, à ceci près que la nourriture de la Brunestud était préparée avec une « épice » supplémentaire que les humains, de manière générale, trouvait désagréable au goût. Shirou était une exception et ne voyait pas vraiment de différence avec ou sans, si bien qu'il mangeait de l'un comme de l'autre sans distinction.

Pendant qu'il préparait la nourriture, le garçon de maintenant 14 ans repensa à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Sa rencontre avec Altrouge avait été inattendue et représentait un changement majeur dans sa vie comparée à sa première ligne temporelle. Sa position, comme et parmi les Ancêtres faisait d'elle un allié puissant. Et l'étonnant attachement de la Brunestud pour l'Emiya l'avait rendu particulièrement fiable.

Naturellement Shirou, qui n'avait rien d'une personne calculatrice ou manipulatrice, ne s'était pas lié d'amitié avec elle par égoïsme ou avidité. En fait, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il ne savait même pas qui elle était. Son nom ne lui avait même pas été familier, mais en même temps, pour un « mage », il avait été particulièrement isolé et sans connaissance du monde magique et surnaturel.

Dans sa première ligne temporelle, il n'avait même jamais rencontré d'autres mages avant la cinquième guerre du Graal. Dans cette seconde vie, et malgré un ardent désir de le faire, Shirou n'avait jamais cherché à entrer en contact avec l'un de ceux qu'il connaissait. Pas Illya, sa sœur adoptive. Pas Rin, dont l'intelligence frôlait le génie… Pas même Sakura. Cela avait été une décision difficile de sa part, mais il avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas être remarqué pour le moment, à cause des répercussions possibles. Ce n'était pas à cause des filles elles-mêmes, mais plutôt de ceux qui étaient liés à elles.

Pour Illya, c'était Kiritsugu. L'homme avait trahi les Einzbern lors de la quatrième guerre du Graal et avait été puni en étant interdit de revoir sa fille, dont elle faisait aprtie par sa mère, malgré tous ses efforts. Pour Shirou, qui était également un Emiya, tenter d'entrer en contact avec elle était comme annoncer au monde que le Magus Killer avait un enfant vivant. Bien qu'il n'était qu'adoptif, ce serait plus que suffisant pour un grand nombre de mages de transférer leur rancune du père vers le fils. Même Shirou pouvait voir que ce serait stupide et suicidaire de tenter de contacter Illya, sans compter que les Einzbern pourrait la conditionner pour le détester.

Pour Rin, c'était Kotomine Kirei. Cet homme prenait plaisir, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour un être incapable de ressentir des émotions, à énerver ceux qu'il rencontrait. D'une certaine manière, il était également fou, ce qui le rendait particulièrement dangereux et imprévisible. C'était lui qui, alors que mourant, avait voulu empêcher Shirou de détruire le Grand Graal parce qu'il voulait empêcher la destruction d'Angra Mainyu. L'Emiya voulait prendre le moins de risque possible à son sujet, et prendre contact avec Rin en était un d'inutile. Et puis, le prêtre était lui-même lié à Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh était un Esprit Héroïque de la quatrième guerre du Graal qui était parvenu, grâce au mélange d'un certain nombre de facteurs, à survivre et même à obtenir un corps humain. Il était le Roi des Héros, le premier et le plus puissant d'entre eux. Même affaibli par un corps physique vivant, il restait redoutable. Il avait au moins la faiblesse d'être prévisible, car son égo l'empêchait d'agir autrement que comme le roi qu'il était. Shirou avait eu connaissance de son identité que grâce au bras d'Archer, bien qu'il l'ait brièvement rencontré au cours de la cinquième guerre du Graal, dans sa première ligne temporelle. Gilgamesh détestait l'Emiya pour ce qu'il représentait. Un _Faker_ , selon ses propres mots, mais qui résumait si bien les capacités de Shirou.

Pour Sakura, Matou Zouken. Il s'agissait du grand-père adoptif de la jeune fille. Il était également celui qui était à l'origine de tout ce qui s'était mal passé durant la cinquième guerre du Graal. Sans lui, tout aurait été plus simple. Il ne méritait pas d'être un humain, et à cause de son état, il était difficile de le considérer comme un homme. Après tout, il s'était lui-même transformé en un vers, un parasite infestant la chair d'autres êtres vivants pour survivre. Malheureusement, il était également cruel, rusé et manipulateur. Tant que Shirou n'avait pas un moyen sûr et absolu de tuer Zouken et de purger Sakura des parasites de son grand-père, il serait suicidaire d'entrer en contact avec elle. Avec réticence, et bien que cela lui déchirait le cœur, l'Emiya avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher tant qu'elle ne faisait pas le premier pas, comme c'était arrivé dans sa première ligne temporelle.

Pour en revenir à Altrouge, Shirou n'avait pas prévu de se lier d'amitié avec elle. C'était arrivé, voilà tout. Naturellement, ils n'étaient pas devenus amis instantanément. Il avait fallu du temps et de la confiance. Après leur première rencontre, la Brunestud était resté à Fuyuki pendant une semaine. Le fait que Primate Murder semblait ne pas vouloir quitter l'Emiya avait beaucoup à voir avec cette décision. Le fils du Magus Killer l'avait hébergé de bonne grâce, et même offert la remise de sa résidence pour la Bête de Gaïa.

La remise lui servait d'ordinaire d'Atelier, mais Shirou n'avait aucun secret à cacher, ni mystère à dissimuler, si bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas de laisser quelqu'un y entrer. Un Atelier était le laboratoire magique d'un mage, où il effectuait ses recherches et ses expériences. Un dicton populaire affirmait qu'il y avait plus de chances qu'un gamin des rues soit invité dans la maison, de manger dans l'assiette et de dormir dans le lit d'un mage qu'il n'y en avait pour que celui-ci n'invite l'un de ses congénères, même un ami, dans son Atelier, ce qui en disait long sur l'aberration qu'avait fait Shirou en permettant à quelqu'un de pénétrer dans le sien.

Après être resté une semaine, Altrouge était finalement partit. Primate Murder avait semblé malheureux, mais l'avait suivi. Il avait cependant dû avoir un comportement très désagréable, car une dizaine de jours plus tard, elle était revenue. Elle avait d'abord semblé plutôt irrité, visible par un infime froncement de sourcil, mais s'était détendu après une journée. La Bête de Gaïa, en revanche, avait été très heureux par cette évolution… Il avait couru après sa queue pendant plus d'une heure.

Une chose que Shirou pouvait désormais témoigner était que lorsqu'un chien d'un peu plus d'une tonne courait après sa queue, non seulement cela se voyait, mais cela s'entendait. Encore un an après, certains voisins pensaient qu'ils avaient été victime d'un tremblement de terre localisé. L'Emiya trouvait en fait cela plutôt amusant, avec du recul.

Ce fut également à cette période que la Brunestud décida de lui avouer qui elle était vraiment. Peut-être s'était-elle attendue à un quelconque signe de peur ou de dégout qui aurait pu lui permettre de justifier un départ tactique. Si cela avait été son attention, elle avait dû être cruellement déçue. Shirou s'était contenté de hausser des épaules et de, garçon naïf qu'il était, avait raconté sa propre histoire et même son voyage dans le temps. Heureusement, Altrouge avait semblé accepter le récit du garçon sans poser de question. Elle était même restée plus d'un mois, et serait resté plus longtemps si elle n'avait pas eu d'obligations.

Ce fut au cours de ce mois que la Princesse Vampire commençait à devenir plus ouverte. Son visage s'était fait moins impassible que lorsque l'Emiya l'avait rencontré. Il lui était même arrivé de sourire une fois. Altrouge avait même décidé de parfaire son éducation sur le monde magique et surnaturel, et tout particulièrement sur les Ancêtres Apôtre de la mort et les Originels, domaine qu'elle maîtrisait particulièrement, étant elle-même une hybride des deux. Occasionnellement, il arrivait également que la Brunestud le supervise lors de ses entrainements en magie.

Cependant, ce fut trois mois plus tard qu'un changement majeur se produisit dans leur relation. Shirou, volonté et désintéressé, avait cru que ce serait une bonne idée, puisqu'Altrouge avait un besoin à la fois physique et psychologique de sang, de lui donner un peu du sien. Il en avait mélangé un peu avec la sauce de son repas, et lorsque la Brunestud avait goutté le plat en question, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de choc. Aussitôt, elle avait demandé, ou plutôt exigé, de savoir de quoi était composée la nourriture. Lorsque l'Emiya lui avait annoncé qu'il avait utilisé une « épice » secrète, elle n'avait pas été amusée.

Il avait fallu un peu de persuasion, mais Shirou avait fini par lui avouer la vérité. Les yeux d'Altrouge avaient alors brillé d'une manière un peu trop similaire à ceux de Rin lorsque celle-ci prenait intérêt à quelque chose. Il parlait d'expérience, à la fois de la sienne pendant la cinquième guerre du Graal et de celle d'Archer tout au long de sa vie. Dans les faits, la Brunestud avait pratiquement exigé d'avoir un échantillon de sang pour faire quelques expériences. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire pourquoi tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas confirmer son intuition.

Un des surnoms d'Altrouge était « Princesse du Sang et du Contrat », ce qui signfiait implicitement qu'elle possédait une certaine forme de pouvoir sur ces deux domaines. En l'occurrence, elle avait utilisé ses capacités pour procéder à quelques tests sur l'échantillon de sang que lui avait donné Shirou, et ce sans protestation ou méfiance de sa part. L'acte lui-même était une immense preuve soit de confiance, soit de naïveté.

Ainsi donc, elle avait analysé/expérimenté /testé le sang du fils Emiya et avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Ce n'était pas une substance d'ordre physique, si bien qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à savoir ce dont il s'agissait précisément, mais cela lui avait permis de prouver qu'il y avait bien quelque chose, infusé dans le sang de Shirou, qui avait un effet à la fois sur les Apôtres de la Mort et sur les Originels. En conséquence, Altrouge avait demandé au garçon de participer à quelques rituels pour l'aider à déterminer quoi exactement, ce qu'il avait accepté.

La première chose qu'avait faite la Brunestud fut de chercher l'Elément et l'Origine de l'Emiya, ne les connaissant pas elle-même. Si elle lui avait dit qu'elle comptait le faire, Shirou aurait pu l'informer qu'il savait déjà ce qu'ils étaient et elle aurait pu passer à la suite. Cependant, si Altrouge l'en avait informé, elle n'aurait jamais découvert une vérité choquante au sujet de garçon. Il était une Incarnation de type « Epée », certes, mais il y avait plus, que le concerné lui-même ne savait pas. Tout comme son père adoptif, il possédait une seconde Origine !

Il fallait comprendre que les voyages dans le temps n'étaient pas une chose anodine. Les quelques rares mages dont les mystères y étaient liés étaient des utilisateurs de Vraies Magies, et ils n'étaient que deux connus à ce jour. Cependant, même eux n'oseraient pas faire quelque chose comme cela sans prendre de nombreuses précautions et assurances, ce que n'avait pas fait Angra Mainyu lorsqu'il avait transféré l'âme de Shirou dans le passé.

L'une de ces conséquences avait été la présence de deux âmes « Shirou » au sein d'un même corps. Or, l'une d'elle avait été purifiée par le feu, devenant une toile vierge n'attendant qu'à être peinte. Une autre conséquence avait été le fait que Gaïa avait été attiré par la magie temporelle non-contrôlée, non-raffinée, non-protégée et définitivement non-naturelle. La Volonté du Monde en avait cherché la source et avait « corrigé » le problème. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'incroyable eut lieu.

L'âme normale de Shirou, celle du « Présent », à cause de son état vierge, avait été affectée par la présence de Gaïa. Comme une éponge en présence d'un liquide, ou une toile blanche touchée par un pinceau, l'âme du Shirou « Présent » avait été souillée/infectée/imprégnée par « l'Existence » de la Volonté du Monde. De façon plus explicite, l'empreinte laissée par l'entité était devenue l'Origine de cette âme… Une Origine « Gaïa ».

C'était inatendu, voire même supposément impossible. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé. L'ironie était que l'Emiya avait été sauvé grâce à cela. La présence de deux âmes dont l'essence primitive était la même ne pouvait et ne devait pas exister en même temps. C'était juste impossible, un paradoxe. Même de vrais jumeaux n'avaient pas une âme identique. Il était donc logique que Gaïa corrige cela. Sauf que ce ne fut pas la Volonté du Monde qui s'en était occupé. L'âme du Shirou « Présent », avec sa toute nouvelle Origine, avait remédié à la situation.

Toutefois, là où Gaïa aurait simplement effacé l'anomalie, l'âme du Shirou « Présent » avait agi autrement. Puisqu'il s'agissait essentiellement de la même âme, différent seulement par sa temporalité, elle n'était qu'une à l'origine. Il était donc logique qu'elle ne redevienne qu'une. L'âme du Shirou « Présent » avait donc absorbé/assimilé son homologue « Futur », ce qui incluait les souvenirs, les compétences et tout le reste, y compris le bras d'Archer puisqu'il s'agissait d'un fragment d'âme appartenant à un autre « Shirou ». Or, puisque l'âme du Shirou « Présent » n'avait pas d'esprit, ni de personnalité, existant au moment où cela était arrivé, c'était celui du Shirou « Futur » qui avait été défini par défaut.

Et Altrouge avait été en mesure de comprendre tout cela simplement à partir de l'histoire que lui avait raconté l'Emiya et de quelques extrapolations, basées sur certains indices qu'elle avait pu rassembler en observant le garçon. Par exemple, cela expliquait pourquoi Primate Murder, l'ennemi naturel de tous les humains, appréciait autant Shirou. Son Origine « Gaïa » en était responsable. Après tout, la Bête Blanche ne pouvait pas détester quelque chose qui possédait la même Origine qu'elle. Ce serait comme haïr un petit frère ou, en l'occurrence, un membre de sa meute. Après tout, à ce stade, Emiya Shirou pouvait pratiquement être considéré comme une seconde Bête de Gaïa.

Cela expliquait également pourquoi Altrouge se sentait aussi à l'aise en présence du garçon. Elle était partiellement une Véritable Ancêtre, un esprit de la nature. Elle était donc une extension du Monde et, de ce fait, de sa volonté. En tant que tel, elle était faisait également partie de son mécanisme d'auto-défense. Le fait que Shirou possédait une Origine « Gaïa », et en était désormais conscient, faisait qu'elle se sentait naturellement proche de lui. Au cours de l'année écoulée, elle avait ce besoin presque instinctif d'être physiquement proche de lui, de le protéger. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait également pris l'habitude de dormir dans son lit, d'abord habillée, puis de moins en moins, jusqu'à récemment finir complètement nue, pour être le plus en contact possible avec l'Emiya.

Inversement, le sang de Shirou avait également des effets inattendus sur Altrouge lorsqu'elle le buvait. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui avait été à l'origine de toutes ces découvertes. La Brunestud s'était rendu compte dès la première dégustation qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à ce sujet. La soif de sang de la Princesse Vampire, qui était à la fois physique et psychologique, avait diminué. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant. La soif pouvait être temporairement repoussée en apaisant les pulsions, mais elle ne diminuait jamais. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé.

Les Apôtres de la Mort avaient un besoin physique de sang à cause de leur état. Etant morts, ils nécessitaient un apport régulier de « vie » pour maintenir leur puissance et leur santé. Et quoi de mieux que le sang, le fluide vital de chaque être vivant, comme source principale ? Il existait des alternatives, mais le sang était le moyen le plus simple pour eux de se nourrir.

Les Véritables Ancêtre, à l'inverse, avaient un besoin psychologique de sang. En réalité, ce besoin n'était même pas le leur, mais celui de leur créateur, Crimson Moon. Il les avait créés à son image et, étant lui-même une espèce vampirique, leur avait transmis son gout pour le sang. Cependant, les Originels étaient des créations incomplètes, et n'étaient pas capables de contrôler cette soif, qui grandissait jusqu'à les consommer.

Cela avait été l'une des plus grandes peurs d'Altrouge, être contrôlée par ses propres pulsions, qui étaient pires pour elle que pour ses congénères, car elle cumulait le besoin physique et le besoin psychologique, l'obligeant à concentrer une grande partie de son pouvoir pour restreindre sa soif. Et puis elle avait découvert le sang de Shirou. Son Origine « Gaïa » avait passivement infusé son sang d'une propriété corrective. Et depuis que l'Emiya était conscient de ladite Origine, cette vertu s'était naturellement amplifiée. Boire son sang permettait à la Brunestud de supprimer complètement le besoin qu'elle avait de s'en nourrir. L'effet était seulement temporaire, mais perdurait de plus en plus longtemps à mesure qu'elle buvait le sang de l'Emiya. Actuellement, cette durée était estimée à environ 2 mois.

Pendant un temps, Altrouge avait donc été inquiète que Shirou soit ciblé par les Apôtres de la Mort si ceux-ci découvrait les propriétés de son sang. Après tout, pour eux, c'était comme une fontaine de jouvence. Elle avait cependant découvert que son inquiétude était inutile. La propriété corrective du sang de l'Emiya n'était pas forcément positive. Elle pouvait également devenir négative. Son sang deviendrait un poison pour celui qui le buvait contre sa volonté. C'était une protection naturelle tout à fait bienvenue pour la Brunestud, car cela faisait un problème de moins dont elle avait à se soucier concernant le garçon.

Un autre effet de la propriété corrective que conférait l'Origine « Gaïa » de Shirou était visible à l'échelle spirituelle. C'était cette Origine qui avait « normalisé » les circuits magiques de l'Emiya au sein de son âme. Ils n'étaient plus une anomalie. Mieux, les ensembles de 27 circuits provenant du Shirou « Présent », du bras d'Archer et même du Shirou « Futur » s'étaient harmonisés/synchronisés/équilibrés entre eux. En clair, ils avaient tous hérités du meilleur des autres, sans les défauts qui allaient avec.

Chacun des circuits magiques avaient été corrigés de façon à être capable de gérer 30 unités de prana, hérité du Shirou « Présent ». Le bras d'Archer leur permettait également d'être progressivement conditionnés au _Tracing_ , de façon proportionnelle à sa manifestation dans le monde physique. Le Shirou « Futur » n'avait malheureusement pas apporté de bonus particulier, ne bénéficiant d'aucun avantage des autres mais de tous leurs inconvénients. Cela dit, ses 27 circuits magiques capables de gérer 30 unités de prana étaient également présent dans l'âme de l'Emiya. Brisés et inutilisables, mais ils y étaient.

De manière similaire, le bras d'Archer n'était plus une substance étrangère, après avoir été absorbé/assimilé par l'âme du Shirou « Présent ». C'était l'Origine « Gaïa » qui obligeait le bras d'Archer à se manifester seulement en fonction des capacités du corps à le supporter. Et à l'inverse, elle optimisait la capacité d'adaptation du corps de Shirou, accélérant de ce fait la vitesse à laquelle il s'ajustait à la puissance et à la spiritualité du bras d'Archer, dont désormais 24% de celui-ci avait assimilé celui de l'Emiya.

Le dernier effet qu'avait remarqué Altrouge était lié au _Tracing_ de Shirou. Lorsqu'il s'en servait, ses projections semblaient perdurer dans le monde. La Brunestud n'avait eu aucun mal à en comprendre la raison. L'Origine « Gaïa » de l'Emiya infusait passivement chacun de ses mystères. En conséquence, le véritable Gaïa ne considérait pas ces créations comme quelque chose à effacer, du moins pas jusqu'à un certaine point.

Tracer un _Noble Phantasm_ entrainait toujours une correction de la Volonté du Monde, mais un simple Code Mystique subissait déjà une pression moins importante. Quant aux armes basiques et sans propriété particulière, elles étaient pratiquement ignorées. La meilleur création de Shirou à ce jour était un couteau tout à fait ordinaire, qui datait de plus huit mois et n'avait encore subi aucune forme de dégradation. Parfait comme au premier jour…

De manière générale les magies de Projection, ce qui incluait le _Tracing_ , créait des objets à partir de « rien ». Or Gaïa n'appréciait pas l'existence d'objets dont le matériau de base était « rien ». L'Origine « Gaïa » niait ce « rien ». C'était cela qu'Altrouge trouvait particulièrement fascinant. _Denial of Nothingness_ … C'était le nom de la première Vraie Magie. L'Origine « Gaïa » de Shirou lui permettait d'en utiliser une version incomplète et imparfaite.

La véritable forme de cette magie permettait la création de quelque chose qui n'existait pas selon les lois du monde. Cela signifiait que l'objet en question possédait un concept non-reconnu par Gaïa, qu'un concept avait été transformé en un autre, que l'un des matériaux qui le composait était « impossible », ou qu'il était conçu à partir de « rien ». Cela pouvait également être une combinaison de ces possibilités. Mais le véritable pouvoir de _Denial of Nothingness_ était sa capacité à empêcher Gaïa d'agir à l'encontre de ses créations, de nier sa non-existence. D'une certaine manière, Shirou parvenait à faire partiellement la même chose grâce à son Origine « Gaïa ».

Cependant, au lieu d'imposer au monde ses projections, il parvenait à le convaincre/soudoyer de façon à ce qu'il accepte leur existence. Cela restait malgré tout dans les limites de la première Vraie Magie. D'une certaine façon, les projections de Shirou, infusées de son Origine « Gaïa », était aussi proche de _Denial of Nothingness_ qu'un _Reality Marble_ l'était de _Kaleidoscope_. L'Emiya ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, à cause de son éducation magique inexistante. Et lorsqu'Altrouge le lui avait annoncé, il avait juste haussé des épaules, comme si ce n'était pas important. Pour lui, en tout cas, ça ne l'était pas tant que ça, puisqu'il ne comprenait pas l'implication de posséder un mystère proche d'une Vraie Magie, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il comptait _Unlimited Blade Works_ …

Avec un soupir heureux, Shirou termina de préparer le repas pour Taïga, Altrouge et lui-même. Il commença ensuite à préparer le petit déjeuner de Primate Murder. La Bête Blanche n'avait aucun dégout en matière de nourriture. Cependant, à l'image de son « maître », il appréciait le gout du sang. Malheureusement, de ce côté-ci, l'Emiya ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Le sang du garçon était infusé par son Origine « Gaïa », et le chien géant refusait catégoriquement de s'en nourrir à cause de cela. Pour lui, cela pouvait presque être comparé à du cannibalisme. Comme compromis, Shirou lui préparait plusieurs kilogrammes de viande rouge de la meilleure qualité.

 _« Et c'est prêt… »_ Songea le garçon avec satisfaction.

« Shirou, j'ai faim ! » S'exclama Taïga au même moment, sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte d'entrée, habituée à considérer la résidence Emiya comme sa propre maison.

Le concerné secoua la tête avec amusement. Il ne savait pas comment faisait cette femme pour toujours arriver chez lui au moment exact où il terminait de préparer à manger. Il pouvait avoir dix minutes d'avance ou cinq minutes de retard, elle arrivait toujours à l'instant où il finissait. Cela devait être sa supposée Chance Ex qui se manifestait ici… Retenant un sourire, Shirou apporta les plats sur la table, avant de faire un deuxième tour pour la nourriture de Primate Murder qui ne pouvait pas entrer dans la maison à cause de sa taille et attendait avec impatience à la porte.

* * *

« Hya ! » S'écria Taïga en abattant Tora-Shinai sur Shirou.

« Gh… » Grogna l'Emiya en échouant à parer, se prenant le coup de plein fouet.

Le garçon fut projeté à travers le dojo et s'écrasa douloureusement sur le sol. Néanmoins, malgré la violence de l'attaque, il parvint à se relever sans difficulté, montrant qu'il était indemne. Assise à l'entrée, Altrouge applaudit légèrement, appréciant le spectacle, qui était devenu un événement régulier.

« J'ai… Gagné… » Haleta la Fujimura en haletant lourdement.

« Ouais… » Admit Shirou de bonne grâce, son souffle régulier. « Je ne suis pas encore à ton niveau Fuji-nee… »

« Ah… Tu es né… 1000 ans… Trop tôt… Pour me… Vaincre… » Déclara fièrement Taïga, respirant encore difficilement.

« Ouais… » Répéta l'Emiya, en retenant une légère grimace.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire à Taïga que s'il utilisait l'ensemble de ses capacités, elle n'avait aucune chance. Cependant, l'ambition de Shirou était de pouvoir la vaincre par lui-même, sans Renforcement, sans les connaissances du bras d'Archer et sans celles qu'il obtenait lorsqu'il utilisait une arme tracée. Lorsqu'il aurait réussi cela, il pourrait se considérer comme un épéiste confirmé.

L'Emiya se souvenait encore du jour, presque deux ans plus tôt, où il avait demandé à Taïga de l'affronter au kendo. La réaction qu'elle avait eu avait été à mi-chemin entre vouloir le serrer dans ses bras et faire une danse de la joie. Cela avait été très drôle à regarder, étant donné que la jeune femme était pratiquement incapable de faire deux choses en même temps. Elle lui avait ensuite demandé, avec un sérieux inhabituel, s'il était certain de sa décision. Shirou avait confirmé. L'heure suivante avait été l'expérience la plus humiliante de sa vie, et il avait vécu la cinquième guerre du Graal, combattu des Esprits Héroïques et perdu un bras !

Pourtant, le garçon avait considéré cela comme une bonne expérience. Taïga était 5ème Dan de Kendo, un exploit compte tenu de son âge, et la meilleure personne pour aider l'Emiya à peaufiner ses compétences à l'épée, pas qu'elle était consciente de ce détail particulier. Depuis leur premier combat amical, ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire deux à trois matchs par semaine, généralement le week-end.

Cela dit, l'un de leurs affrontements les plus mémorables avaient été le jour où Taïga avait rencontré Altrouge. La Fujimura avait littéralement trainé Shirou dans le dojo et avait été particulièrement agressive ce jour-là, mais cela avait été attendu par l'Emiya. Telle une tigresse, la jeune femme défendait farouchement son territoire, et n'appréciait que moyennement la présence d'une autre femelle, surtout si celle-ci n'avait pas été reconnue par elle.

Heureusement, le garçon avait été en mesure de calmer les ardeurs de Taïga en expliquant qu'Altrouge était sa correspondante, résidant à l'étranger, qui avait décidé de lui rendre visite et qu'il avait accepté d'héberger quelques jours. Officiellement, la Brunestud venait d'une famille riche et aimait voyager, raison pour laquelle elle prenait plaisir à avoir des correspondants dans différents pays, dont Shirou. Et lorsqu'elle se rendait dans les pays en question, elle venait les voir, pour qu'ils puissent lui apprendre leur culture.

Shirou n'était pas doué pour mentir, mais Taïga était d'une nature plutôt crédule, si bien qu'elle avait cru son histoire et accepté la présence d'Altrouge chez lui. Le fait qu'une partie du mensonge était en fait une simple déformation de la réalité avait aidé. L'Emiya était d'ailleurs presque certain qu'il y avait également eu une forme mineure d'hypnose venant de la Princesse Vampire. Dans tous les cas, la Fujimura n'était plus hostile à la Brunestud. En un an, elle était même venue à l'apprécier.

La seule peur de Shirou avait été Primate Murder. Il était naturellement hostile aux humains, et Taïga ne faisait pas exception, contrairement à l'Emiya. Heureusement, la Bête de Gaïa avait compris l'attachement du garçon pour la jeune femme et n'avait pas tenté de la juger. Le fait que la Fujimura était une personne très simple et transparente dans son comportement avait énormément contribué. Aussi longtemps que Shirou ou Altrouge était avec lui, le chien géant tolérait sa présence, pas au point d'être caressé cependant, et sinon, il s'éloignait d'elle.

Rangeant son shinai, Shirou partit prendre une douche pour se relaxer. Contrairement à Taïga, il ne transpirait pas énormément après l'un de leurs combats. Le bras d'Archer en était responsable, forçant son corps à devenir plus performant que l'humain moyen. Ainsi, même sans entrainement, il était plusieurs fois plus fort qu'un homme adulte, presqu'au rang E dans chacune de ses statistiques. Cela pourrait être considéré comme de la triche, mais l'Emiya ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à être juste lorsqu'il combattait.

Toujours sous la douche, Shirou entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Puisque la barrière de protection entourant la résidence Emiya ne l'avait pas alerté, leur invité n'avait pas d'intention malveillante. Connaissant la nature curieuse de Taïga, il savait qu'elle ouvrirait à sa place. Serein, il resta sous l'eau chaude encore quelques secondes avant d'être de nouveau distrait.

« Shirou ! » Appela Taïga, probablement depuis la porte d'entrée. « Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. C'est le grand-père d'Altrouge-chan ! »

 _« Le grand-père de… »_ Répéta mentalement le garçon en fronçant des sourcils. _« Mais Altrouge n'a pas de… »_ Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ensuite en réalisant de qui il s'agissait. _« Oh… »_

Avec précipitation, Shirou sortit de la douche et s'habilla. Il était encore à moitié humide, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Altrouge lui avait raconté une partie de son histoire lorsqu'elle lui avait enseigné à propos de Apôtres et des Originels. Elle lui avait spécifiquement précisé qu'elle n'avait pas de parents vivants, mais qu'il y avait une personne qui s'autoproclamait son grand-père, bien que n'ayant aucun lien du sang. Elle tolérait cette situation plus parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire que parce qu'elle appréciait le sens derrière cette déclaration. Il était simplement impossible de dire non à cette personne.

Courant, Shirou arriva dans la cuisine où Taïga et Altrouge était déjà assise. Avec elles étaient présent un vieil homme. Celui-ci avait des cheveux et une barbe grise. Son visage était ridé, lui donnant l'air d'avoir 50 ans, peut-être un peu plus. Ses yeux étaient du même rouge que la Princesse Vampire, signe qu'il était un Originel, ou un moins un Apôtre de la Mort. Il portait une tenue noire avec des motifs blancs et une cape de la même couleur. Plus important, son nom était Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, et il était le maître de la seconde Vraie Magie.

« Ah… Shirou-chan ! » S'exclama-t-il avec bonhomie, un sourire aux lèvres. « Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le garçon qui fascine tellement ma petite-fille ! » Il se gratta ensuite la barbe pensivement. « Ceci dit, je t'imaginais plus âgé… Je suppose qu'on a tous nos défauts. »

Altrouge se renfrogna légèrement et l'Emiya ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cela faisait dix secondes qu'il avait rencontré l'homme et il se sentait déjà fatigué de sa présence. Son comportement général avait cet effet-là sur les gens. Le fait que Zelretch avait un sens de l'humour que lui seul appréciait n'arrangeait rien. Quant à la Brunestud, elle n'aimait pas le considérer comme son grand-père, à cause de la symbolique.

Pour en comprendre la raison, il fallait savoir qu'Altrouge n'était pas la seule personne possédant le titre Brunestud. Il existait une autre personne, nommée Arcueid. Toutes deux avaient hérité de ce titre du porteur original : Crimson Moon Brunestud, mieux connu comme Type-Moon.

Altrouge avait été conçue pour servir de réceptacle à la renaissance de Crimson Moon. Son corps avait été préparé pour contenir toute la puissance de Type-Moon. Cependant, parce qu'elle n'était pas totalement une Véritable Ancêtre, elle a finalement été considérée comme trop instable, incomplète. Son incapacité à utiliser un _Marble Phantasm_ , ce dont chaque Originel est pourtant capable, fait d'elle un échec. Cependant, ses origines faisaient qu'elle restait l'un des successeurs potentiels de Crimson Moon et conservait le droit de porter le titre Brunestud.

A l'inverse Arcueid, aussi connu comme la Princesse Blanche, a été conçu dans le but de devenir le plus fort Véritable Ancêtre, l'égal de Type-Moon lui-même. Ses pouvoirs faisaient d'elle l'un des êtres les plus forts sur Terre, au même niveau que les Aristoteles, dont l'un d'eux est le modèle qui a servi pour sa création. Elle avait été si parfaite qu'elle était née sans pulsion vampirique. Malheureusement, un incident malheureux avait réveillé cet instinct détesté. A cause de cela, elle était considérée par les fidèles de Type-Moon comme son véritable successeur, lui donnant droit de porter le titre Brunestud.

Le fait qu'Altrouge et Arcueid partageait le titre Brunestud provoquait les deux d'être considérées comme des sœurs, avec Altrouge comme sœur ainée, puisqu'elle était la plus ancienne. La chose était, Zelretch considérait Arcueid comme sa petite-fille, pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres. Par extension, cela s'était également appliqué à Altrouge. C'était cela qu'elle détestait. De plus, elle avait une forte rancœur envers la Princesse Blanche car celle-ci était tout ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Mis à part cela, Altrouge n'avait rien contre Zelretch lui-même. Pour preuve, et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle tolérait qu'il se proclame son grand-père. Les rares fois où elle avait eu un réel besoin du 4ème Ancêtre, que ce soit pour ses compétences ou ses connaissances, elle l'appelait même comme tel. Bien sûr, le prix à payer était les taquineries du vieil homme à ce sujet, mais cela en valait la peine… La plupart du temps.

Shirou plissa ensuite les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose que Zelretch avait dit en passant. Ce commentaire sur son âge… Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une coïncidence. L'homme était un utilisateur de la seconde Vraie Magie, dont le domaine est les mondes parallèles. A travers eux, il était capable de voir le futur comme le passé. Ainsi, il était fort possible qu'il sache la vérité à propos de l'Emiya. Donc non, sa remarque n'avait rien d'anodin.

« Bonjour, Schweinorg-san. » Salua poliment Shirou, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur.

« Oh, il est bon celui-là… » Déclara l'Apôtre en se parlant à lui-même. Il regarda ensuite le garçon avec une lueur approbatrice dans les yeux. « Tu peux m'appeler Zelretch, Shirou-chan. Tout le monde m'appelle ainsi. »

« Je vous remercie Kischur-san. » Répondit l'Emiya, en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Honnêtement, Shirou n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il disait ce qu'il disait. Certains pourraient penser qu'il était fou d'agir ainsi. Peut-être qu'il l'était… Mais cela signifiait que Zelrech l'était aussi. Et bien que tout le monde savait qu'il l'était très probablement, personne n'oserait jamais le lui dire en face de peur de subir l'une de ses horribles et traumatisantes farces.

« Oho ! » Fit le vieil homme, d'un ton appréciateur. « Pas mal du tout. J'aurais presque pu être contrarié. Tu as du potentiel, Shirou-chan. »

« Euh… Merci ? » Répondit l'Emiya, incertain de savoir comment réagir.

« Grand-père ! » Intervint alors Altrouge, attirant l'attention de Shirou. Elle n'utilisait jamais ce titre particulier sauf pour soutirer quelque chose de Zelretch. En l'occurrence, elle semblait vouloir qu'il aille à l'essentiel : la raison de sa visite.

« Très bien… » Soupira l'Apôtre en faisant une moue, ce qui était véritablement effrayant sur le visage d'un homme dont l'apparence était de plus de 50 ans. « Sache, Shirou-chan, que je suis venu pour raisons personnelles. »

Les yeux de l'Emiya se plissèrent immédiatement. Il avait compris le sous-entendu. Il s'agissait d'une affaire liée au monde magique, quelque chose que Taïga ne devait surtout pas entendre. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui écoutait à peine la conversation.

« Fuji-nee ? » Appela Shirou, attirant l'attention de la concernée sur lui. « Tu n'aurais pas oublié de faire ton travail, par hasard ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu… Ah ! » S'exclama Taïga, soudainement paniqué. « J'ai oublié de terminer la correction de mes copies ! »

La Fujimura était professeur d'anglais à l'académie Homurahara, ainsi que la surveillante du club de tir à l'arc. Bien qu'énergique et passionnée dans son travail, sa nature lunatique ainsi que sa tendance à être en retard la rendait peu fiable. Malheureusement, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de corriger les contrôles de ses élèves, elle parvenait à ne pas s'en souvenir jusqu'au dernier moment, ce qui lui valait régulièrement la désapprobation de ses collègues.

Précipitamment, Taïga se leva et quitta la résidence. Shirou attendit plusieurs secondes, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne revienne pas chercher quelque chose qu'elle aurait oubliée, avant de se tourner vers Zelretch, qui buvait négligemment une tasse de thé… Alors que personne ne lui en avait servi. La tasse elle-même faisait partie d'un ensemble que l'Emiya ne possédait pas dans sa maison.

« Donc… Quelle est la raison de votre visite, Kischur-san ? » Demanda finalement Shirou, essayant de ne pas lorgner suspicieusement la tasse de thé qui n'avait aucune raison de se trouver chez lui.

« La raison de ma visite… » Commença Zelretch avec un visage très sérieux. « … Est de te proposer une formation ! » Termina-t-il joyeusement.

Shirou regarda le 4ème Ancêtre avec méfiance. Altrouge lui avait parlé de la tendance qu'il avait à prendre des élèves par caprice. Le problème était que son enseignement, bien que complet, traumatisait ou estropiait ses étudiants. L'Emiya n'avait pas vraiment envie de rejoindre la liste de ceux qui avait subi l'excentricité du vieil homme.

« Ahem… Je suis très honoré, Kischur-san, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. » Expliqua Shirou, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Je suis à peu près certain de ne pas posséder le talent nécessaire pour apprendre votre magie. »

« Tu as totalement raison ! » Approuva Zelretch en souriant. « Bien que ton esprit soit assez souple pour la supporter, ce qui est rare, tu n'as absolument aucun talent pour ma magie. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu es juste surspécialisé. Cependant, cela n'a aucune importance puisque je ne comptais pas te l'enseigner. »

« Mais vous avez dit… » Commença l'Emiya, les sourcils froncés.

« Que je te proposais une formation. » Acheva l'Ancêtre, sans cesser de sourire. Une formation est différente d'un apprentissage, et seul un apprenti se verra enseigner la magie de son maître. »

« Oh… » Fit le garçon, penaud d'avoir mal compris les intentions du vieil homme, mais pas rassuré pour autant. « Et en quoi consisterait ma formation, Kischur-san ? »

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! » Répondit allègrement le concerné. « Mes propres compétences ne sont pas compatibles avec les tiennes, et tes capacités ne nécessitent pas d'apprentissage théorique, seulement de la pratique. Et de ce côté-là, il n'y a rien que je puisse t'offrir que l'histoire de tes armes ne fera pas mieux que moi. »

« D'accord… » Répondit Shirou, incertain de comment réagir à cette déclaration. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir me former ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te formerai, Shirou-chan. » Répliqua Zelretch, en agitant négligemment un doigt dans sa direction. « En revanche, je suis en mesure de t'offrir un environnement idéal pour une formation en autodidacte. Quelque chose que seul moi peux t'offrir. C'est cela que je te propose, Shirou-chan. »

Quelque chose que seul le 4ème Ancêtre pouvait offrir ? L'Emiya ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à comprendre ce dont il voulait parler. C'était forcément lié à sa magie, et donc aux mondes parallèles. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose que le garçon ne comprenait pas dans la démarche du vieil homme.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda Shirou, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi me proposer une formation ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter votre attention ? »

« Tu as fait sourire Altrouge. » Annonça Zelretch, dont le sourire se fit moins amusé et plus tendre. « Je la connais depuis des décennies, des siècles en fait, et je l'ai toujours connu avec un visage froid et impassible. Et toi Shirou-chan, en moins d'un an, tu as été capable de percer sa carapace et à lui faire apprécier la vie. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais été capable de faire. La formation que je te propose est une façon pour moi de te remercier. »

L'Emiya regarda la Brunestud, qui avait un infime sourire aux lèvres, et il dû admettre que cette raison était valable. Altrouge avait fait beaucoup de progrès dans l'affichage de ses émotions, au moins lorsqu'elle était en sa présence. Et s'il s'était autoproclamé grand-père de la Princesse Vampire, lui aussi aurait voulu récompenser celui qui avait permis à sa petite-fille de s'ouvrir au monde.

« Je comprends. » Admit finalement Shirou. « Très bien, j'accepte votre proposition, Kischur-san » Déclara-t-il en espérant qu'il ne prenait pas la mauvaise décision.

« Excellent ! » S'exclama Zelretch en frappant dans ses mains. « Tout a déjà été préparé. Nous n'attendons plus que toi, Shirou-chan. »

* * *

Le reste de la journée, Shirou avait commencé à emballer ses affaires. Là où il irait, il n'en aurait pas besoin, mais il devait maintenir les apparences. Officiellement, il allait être transféré à l'étranger. Zelrecth, le grand-père d'Altrouge, était le directeur d'une école extrêmement réputée et sélective de ses élèves. Il s'agissait d'un établissement privé dans lequel on ne pouvait être inscrit que sur recommandation. Et il avait été personnellement choisi par le directeur pour en faire partie. L'école était un internat et proposait un programme scolaire très strict. De plus, tout au long de la scolarité, qui durait un minimum de deux ans, il n'était pas possible de quitter le campus, pas même pour les vacances.

Officieusement, il vivrait dans un modeste appartement de Kyoto. Sa formation s'y déroulerait à l'intérieur, ce qui avait rendu le garçon perplexe puisqu'il n'y avait pas de dojo ou d'espace assez grand pour manier facilement une épée ou un shinai. Zelretch lui avait dit qu'il avait tout prévu et que l'Emiya n'aurait jamais besoin de quitter l'appartement, pas même pour faire des courses. Il avait dit quelque chose à propos d'un réfrigérateur qui se remplissait tout seul. Shirou ne savait toujours pas en quoi consistait sa formation, mais Altrouge, qui avait été mise au courant par Zelretch, lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Cela dit, le léger plissement de son front trahissait sa propre appréhension à ce sujet.

Taïga n'avait pas été heureuse de la décision de Shirou de partir étudier à l'étranger. Le premier argument qu'elle avait utilisé pour essayer de le convaincre de rester avait été qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans les repas qu'il préparait. Ses protestations étaient certes légèrement égoïstes, mais l'Emiya comprenait l'intention derrière. Elle voulait qu'il reste pour pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Kiritsugu de s'occuper de lui.

Il avait fallu plus d'une heure pour finalement apaiser la Fujimura. Shirou avait utilisé toutes les ruses possibles pour la convaincre qu'aller à cette « école » était la meilleure décision pour lui. De plus, il y avait un club de kendo de très haut niveau, donc ses compétences ne diminueraient pas. Après lui avoir fait promettre qu'ils auraient un combat dès son retour, Taïga accepta finalement qu'il s'en aille, bien qu'avec beaucoup de réticence.

Le lendemain, à 12h30, Shirou fut conduit dans sa nouvelle maison pour les deux prochaines années, selon l'estimation de Zelretch. Ce fut une expérience… Intéressante, pour l'Emiya de se rendre de Fuyuki à Kyoto instantanément, grâce à la magie du 4ème Ancêtre. Distraitement, il visita l'appartement. Il y avait une cuisine, modeste d'après ses normes, ainsi qu'un salon et une salle de bain. Lorsqu'il se rendit à la chambre, cependant, il fut incapable de ne pas marquer un temps d'arrêt, incrédule.

Au milieu de la chambre, il y avait un lit. Par-dessus se trouvait une très grosse machine parallélépipède rectangulaire, reliée à ce qui ressemblait à un casque, lui-même posé sur l'oreiller. Sur le côté, il y avait ce qui semblait être un système de refroidissement, ainsi qu'une console. L'appareil étrange était impressionnant, et ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'avait déjà vu Shirou. Cependant, d'après son apparence, une partie semblait destinée à être portée sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Se demanda le garçon, en parlant à haute voix.

« Cela, mon cher Shirou-chan, est ce qui va te permettre de te former. » Expliqua Zelretch d'une voix amusée, juste derrière l'enfant.

« D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Insista Shirou, d'une voix légèrement exaspérée.

« Il s'agit d'un _Soul Translator_. » Informa le vieil homme, en souriant. « C'est une machine FullDive de 4ème génération, qui est l'acte de se connecter à une réalité virtuelle. En utilisant ce _Soul Translator_ , il te sera possible de jouer à un jeu nommé Sword Art Online, ou SAO pour faire plus court. »

« Jamais entendu parler… » Admit Shirou, le front plissé.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Répliqua Zelretch, toujours amusé. « Il s'agit d'une technologie avancée de plus de vingt ans comparée à celle de ce monde. Le jeu lui-même n'existe pas dans notre monde, mais grâce à ma magie, j'ai pu synchroniser cette machine à son monde d'origine, ce qui te permettra de jouer au jeu en ligne avec presque 10 000 autres personnes. »

« Mais en quoi cela me sera utile dans ma formation ? » Demanda l'Emiya.

« N'as-tu pas écouté ? » Interrogea Zelretch, en levant un sourcil. « Ce jeu se nomme Sword Art Online. Il s'agit d'une réalité virtuelle, un monde imaginaire créé pour les épées et leurs compétences. Observe, comprends et joue pour mettre en pratique. Accumule de l'expérience, c'est ce que sera ta formation. »

« Et comment ça marche ? » Voulut savoir Shirou.

« Le _Soul Translator_ est une merveille technologique capable de se connecter à l'âme et, ainsi, d'envoyer la conscience de la personne dans le jeu. » Expliqua le 4ème Ancêtre. « Ainsi, ils sont complètement immergés, profitant pleinement de l'environnement virtuel. »

« Cela semble impressionnant. » Admit le garçon, avec sincérité.

« Et ça l'est. » Déclara fermement Zelretch. « Sword Art Online est étonnamment similaire à une version primitive de .PH du _Moon Cell_ , ce qui en fait une merveille de technologie. »

« Euh… C'est quoi .PH et _Moon Cell_ ? » Demanda Shirou, curieux.

« Peu importe. » Eluda rapidement le vieil homme, en secouant la main dédaigneusement. « Pour en revenir au _Soul Translator_ , ce n'est normalement pas l'appareil utilisé pour se connecter à Sword Art Online. Les autres joueurs utiliseront un _NerveGear_ , qui est une machine FullDive de 2nde génération, et donc inférieure. Son apparence est celle d'un casque, si cela t'intéresse. En réalité, le _Soul Translator_ n'est pas censé être utilisé pour jouer à SAO. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi me donner un _Soul Translator_ à la place d'un _NerveGear_ ? » Interrogea l'Emiya, en se grattant la tempe.

« Parce que ceux qui utilisent le _NerveGear_ jouent à un jeu, alors que toi tu seras en pleine formation, Shirou-chan. Pour cette raison, le _Soul Translator_ sera plus adaptée à tes besoins. »

« Je vois… » Admit le garçon en hochant légèrement la tête.

« Si tu es prêt, tu peux dire au revoir à Altrouge et commencer ta formation immédiatement. Le serveur du jeu est sur le point d'être ouvert. »

Acquiesçant, Shirou fit exactement cela. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et serra la Brunestud dans ses bras, inconscient du léger rougissement que cela provoqua sur les joues de la Princesse Vampire, avant de se mettre à l'aise et de s'installer sur le lit. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à sa texture, qui lui rappelait celle du gel. Sans hésitation, il attrapa le casque, le plaça sur sa tête et s'allongea. Il regarda ensuite Zelretch, lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

« Pour te connecter au jeu, il te suffit de dire _Link Start_. » Annonça le 4ème Apôtre. « Je me suis arrangé pour que la date et l'heure soit exactement les mêmes dans les deux mondes. De cette façon, tu ne subiras pas les effets éventuels d'un décalage horaire. »

« Compris. » Dit Shirou, avant de fermer les yeux. « _Link Start_ ! »

La respiration du garçon ralentit immédiatement, signe qu'il s'était connecté avec succès à Sword Art Online. Zelretch regarda l'occupant du lit en fredonnant légèrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Altrouge entra dans la chambre. Elle regarda la forme endormie de l'Emiya, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Zelretch, tu as bien parlé à Shirou de la vraie nature de Sword Art Online, n'est-ce pas ? » Vérifia-t-elle.

« Hum… Non. » Admit le concerné, ne semblant pas vraiment désolé à ce sujet.

« … » Altrouge regarda son grand-père autoproclamé, légèrement énervée. « Rassure-moi, tu lui as bien dit que, contrairement aux autres joueurs, il ne risquait pas de mourir ? »

« Non plus. » Répondit joyeusement l'Apôtre.

« Tu es vraiment… » Commença la Brunestud avant de grogner et de demander. « Lui as-tu au moins dit qu'il avait le possibilité de se déconnecter, contrairement aux autres ? »

« Même pas ! » Fit le 4ème Ancêtre, avec un large sourire.

« … » Altrouge resta impassible pendant plusieurs seconde, avant qu'elle ne poussa un profond soupir. « Lorsque Shirou va sortir, il va te faire payer cela… »

« Je sais ! » S'exclama joyeusement Zelretch. « La vie n'est-elle pas fabuleuse ? »

* * *

Et voilà! C'est terminé pour cette semaine...

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Quelqu'un avait-il anticipé l'Origine « Gaïa » de Shirou ?

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien Sword Art Online, sachez que je n'ai pas inventé le _Soul Translator_. C'est une machine qui existe réellement. J'ai d'ailleurs une excellente raison d'avoir choisi le Soul Translator à la place du _NerveGear_ ou de l' _AmuSphere._ Je commencerai à expliquer cela à partir du prochain chapitre, mais je suis sûr que vous devriez être en mesure d'anticiper une partie de mes intentions, si vous cherchez.

Concernant Zelretch... C'est un personnage compliqué à écrire, je trouve. Après tout, il est un Troll... Non, il est _LE_ Troll. Pourtant, je devais essayer de le faire un minimum sérieux dans ce chapitre, mais sans l'être trop pour autant, ce qui est très compliqué. Il est tellement imprévisible qu'il est impossible d'écrire correctement sa personnalité. J'ai essayé de mon mieux, mais ne sais pas si j'y suis arrivé.

A propos d'Altrouge... Elle aussi est un personnage difficile d'écrire, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'est pas un personnage clairement défini. En dehors de son nom et de son apparence, on ne sait pas grand-chose d'elle. On connait une partie de son passé, ou du moins certaines de ses actions, mais c'est tout. Cependant, on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi avec elle. J'ai été en mesure de déterminer à partir de ses vêtements (qui pour moi ressemble énormément à une robe de deuil) qu'elle a une personnalité sombre et froide. J'ai ensuite ajusté cette personnalité en fonction de Shirou et de son Origine « Gaïa », comme je l'ai expliqué dans ce chapitre.

Puisqu'Altrouge est partiellement une Véritable Ancêtre, elle a pour tâche de protéger le Monde, dont Gaïa est la volonté. A cause de son Origine « Gaïa » Shirou est également inclus, en dépit d'être un humain, raison pour laquelle le comportement d'Altrouge évolue vers quelque chose de plus joyeux, au moins en sa présence. C'est ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer dans ce chapitre, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir été clair à ce sujet, donc je voulais étoffer cela dans mes notes de fin de chapitre.

Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois. J'espère que cela vous aura plu et que vous attendrez le prochain chapitre, qui devrait sortir la semaine prochaine.

A la prochaine !

Ps : Il n'y aura pas de chapitre dans deux semaines, ni dans trois semaines, parce que je partirais en vacances et que je n'aurais pas Internet pour publier mes chapitres. Je pourrais encore en écrire, donc à mon retour vous devriez avoir au moins un ou deux chapitres, mais il faudra être patient…


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, je suis de retour.

Désolé pour ce léger retard (et pour poster si tard, ou tôt, ou peu importe quelle heure il est chez vous...). Je voulais publier ce chapitre la veille mais j'ai eu un contretemps.

A l'origine, je voulais poster deux chapitres cette semaine: celui-ci et un de Mugen Tsukuyomi. Cependant, les circonstances ont fait que ce chapitre a été long à écrire. Je ne parle pas de complexité ou de manque d'inspiration. Je veux juste dire que les chapitre EST long. Mon traitement de texte indiquait 12 000 mots lorsque j'ai eu fini de l'écrire. C'est 50% plus long que la taille moyenne de mes chapitres (entre 7 000 et 9 000 mots en général). Et pour le coup, il était trop court pour que je le coupe en deux.

Le résultat fut que j'ai manqué de temps pour terminer le chapitre de Mugen Tsukuyomi. Jusqu'à il y a dix minutes, j'étais encore à essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, mais en me rendant compte que je n'y arriverais pas j'ai abandonné. De plus, comme je pars en vacances demain, si je ne publiais pas ce soir ou tôt demain matin, vous auriez été obligé d'attendre deux semaines les prochains. Je ne voulais pas ça.

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et reviendrais la prochaine fois avec deux, peut-être trois chapitres dans deux semaines.

Bonne lecture et profitez bien de ce looooooooong chapitre.

Ps: Ne soyez pas étonné, mais il y a une (relativement) courte fiche de personnage en fin de chapitre. Elle est beaucoup plus courte et simple que dans Mugen Tsukuyomi, mais je préfère prévenir, juste au cas où.

Bonne lecture (encore) !

* * *

 ** _Chapite 4 : Découverte de l'Aincrad…_**

 _Link Start…_

Ces deux mots furent le déclencheur d'un changement majeur dans la vie d'Emiya Shirou. La première chose qu'il remarqua après les avoir prononcés était que sa chambre avait disparu. Pas seulement elle, cela-dit, il ne restait plus rien. Plus de _Soul Translator_ , plus de lit, mêmes les couleurs avaient disparu. Il n'y avait plus que du blanc, s'étendant à l'infini partout où il regardait. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Et puis, soudainement, dans un kaléidoscope de couleur, ce que Shirou trouva très ironique, de nombreuses fenêtres d'information s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent en succession rapide. Cela allait tellement vite que le garçon ne parvenait même pas à lire la plupart d'entre eux. L'une d'entre elle était destinée à la configuration de la langue, mais se referma après avoir sélectionnée d'elle-même le japonais.

Enfin, l'une d'elle resta assez longtemps pour permettre à l'Emiya de la lire. Elle demandait le pseudonyme qu'il voulait utiliser pour son personnage. N'ayant jamais joué à des jeux vidéo, et encore moins à des jeux en ligne, il décida que le plus simple serait de mettre son propre prénom. Ne pouvant utiliser que l'alphabet latin, probablement basée sur la langue anglaise, Shirou fut obligé de romaniser les kanjis dont était composé son nom, après quoi il valida.

Le garçon supposa qu'il devait ensuite commencer à créer une apparence pour son personnage, c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il savait à propos des jeux modernes. Cependant, il découvrit rapidement que ce ne serait pas le cas. Une fois de plus, les fenêtres de choix défilèrent, s'ouvrant et se fermant, sans permettre à l'Emiya de faire quoi que ce soit. Le processus continua pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Shirou fut réduit à l'état de spectateur. Finalement, cependant, elles finirent par toutes disparaitre.

Une fois de plus, le kaléidoscope de couleurs apparut et le garçon fut soudainement « projeté » ailleurs, à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Clignant des yeux, il se rendit compte que le monde n'était plus blanc. A la place, il se trouvait à regarder ce qui semblait être une grande place presque vide, entourée de bâtiments à l'architecture occidentale. Confus, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que quelques personnes présentes, une dizaine tout au plus. Cependant, dans les secondes qui suivirent, d'autres apparurent, chacun dans un flash de lumière d'un blanc bleuté.

Shirou comprit que ce devait être les autres joueurs dont avait parlé Zelretch. Il y en avait beaucoup, et leur nombre ne cessait d'augmenter. S'il n'avait pas été au courant qu'ils venaient d'un monde parallèle, où plutôt que lui avait été envoyé dans le leur, il n'aurait probablement jamais deviné. Et dire que l'environnement autour de lui n'était même pas réel… Un monde hors du monde et régi par ses propres lois. Pour l'Emiya, cela ressemblait beaucoup à un _Reality_ _Marble_.

Distraitement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de remarquer qu'ils semblaient coiffés d'une façon différente de ce dont il avait l'habitude. La curiosité le poussa à regarder ses paumes ouvertes et lorsqu'il le fit, il se figea. La peau était plus sombre que celle de Shirou dans la réalité. Cependant, ce fut en regardant sa main gauche que la réalisation commença à se faire. Cette couleur… Il la reconnaissait. Il savait où il l'avait déjà vu.

Frénétiquement, l'Emiya chercha un miroir, une fenêtre, ou n'importe quoi lui permettant de voir son reflet. Cependant, la grande place où il se trouvait n'ayant rien de tout cela, il s'en éloigna. Il arriva dans une rue avec de nombreuses maisons. Se plaçant devant la vitre la plus proche, il s'observa et découvrit exactement ce qu'il avait soupçonné.

Il avait la peau sombre, très bronzée. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur grise, similaire à l'acier. Ses cheveux blancs étaient ramenés vers l'arrière. Cette apparence… Shirou ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. C'était celle d'Archer ! Mais pourquoi avait-il cet aspect ? Pourquoi le jeu lui avait-il donné cette forme par défaut ? L'Emiya aurait blâmé Zelretch par défaut pour cela, mais il avait la sensation que cette fois-ci, il était innocent. Oh, il ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait quelque chose à lui reprocher, mais pas maintenant.

Soupirant, et résigné à conserver cette apparence pour un long moment, Shirou décida d'un plan d'action. Il ne pouvait pas simplement vagabonder au hasard, se rendant compte un peu tard qu'il ne connaissait rien à ce jeu. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas des autres joueurs, qui avaient l'air bien informé, au moins sur les bases. Pour cette raison, le garçon prit son mal en patience et décida de retourner à la grande place et de s'y asseoir. Là, il ferma les yeux, essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté, et écouta les conversations autour de lui.

En 30 minutes, il recueillit une grande quantité d'information. Certaines étaient pertinentes, d'autres non. Il apprit par exemple qu'il disposait d'un menu, qu'il pouvait faire apparaitre en mettant en contact l'extrémité de son index droit et celle de son majeur droit, avant de faire un mouvement vertical descendant. Il découvrit également que pour jouer efficacement, il fallait choisir et utiliser ce qui était appelé une [Compétence].

D'après ce que Shirou avait pu comprendre, il existait un nombre potentiellement infini de [Compétences]. Elles pouvaient être destinées au soutien ou au combat. Certaines étaient même spécifiques à une arme en particulier. C'était les actes, le style et les préférences d'un joueur qui permettait au jeu de proposer une gamme de [Compétences] déblocables au fur et à mesure de l'évolution du jeu.

Cependant, il n'était pas possible de toutes les apprendre. Au début du jeu, au niveau 1, chaque joueur disposait de deux emplacements pour une [Compétence] de son choix. Par la suite, tous les 10 niveaux, il était possible d'en ajouter une nouvelle. Chaque [Compétence] pouvait également monter de niveaux. A l'obtention, elle était au niveau 1, et pouvait atteindre un maximum de 1000 avant d'être parfaitement maitrisée.

Shirou apprit également qu'il n'y avait pas d'histoire réelle ou d'intrigue dans ce jeu, et que l'objectif était simplement d'atteindre le centième étage et de vaincre le Boss final. Il était possible d'obtenir des quêtes auprès de PNJ, qui semblaient être l'équivalant d'un golem dans le jeu. Toutefois, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de ligne directrice à SAO autre que de finir le jeu, chacun semblait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Autre chose qui attira l'attention de l'Emiya fut la perception qu'avaient les autres joueurs de leur environnement. Apparemment, pour eux, tout ce qu'ils étaient en mesure de voir était composé d'une multitude de minuscules polygones assemblés pour former des structures, que ce soit le sol, les bâtiments ou mêmes les personnages eux-mêmes. Ils considéraient le rendu graphique comme étant de haute qualité.

Shirou, cependant, ne voyait pas les choses comme eux, littéralement. Pour lui, rien n'était constitué de polygones. Au contraire, tout était parfaitement identique à ce qu'il pouvait attendre de la réalité. Le garçon supposa donc, sans moyen de confirmer ou non, que cette différence entre lui et les autres venait du fait qu'il utilisait un _Soul Translator_ à la place d'un _NerveGear_. Cela dit, ce n'était qu'un détail, et plutôt insignifiant comparé au reste.

Shirou récolta beaucoup d'autres informations, telles que la couleur des curseurs et leur signification, le fait que le nom des monstres et des [Compétences] étaient écrites en anglais, ou romanisé selon l'alphabet anglais selon le cas, ou quelque chose appelé _Pain Absorber_ , mais décida finalement qu'il en savait assez pour commencer à jouer réellement. Se déplaçant, il se rendit dans une ruelle peu fréquentée et traça Kanshou et Bakuya… Ou du moins, il essaya. Pour une raison quelconque, il fut incapable de les manifester. Tout ce qu'il parvint à produire fut un flash de lumière blanche-bleue, qui dura moins d'une seconde.

Fronçant des sourcils, Shirou réessaya, avec le même résultat. Il tenta ensuite d'autres armes qu'il connaissait : Gae Bolg, Durandal, Caliburn, Excalibur, Rule Breaker, diverses épées sans nom… Aucune ne se manifesta, ce qui inquiéta grandement l'Emiya. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Que faisait-il de mal ?

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre. Autre monde, autres règles… Shirou savait déjà cela, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine d'y penser, concentré à l'époque sur la récolte d'informations. Maintenant, cependant, le problème semblait évident. SAO était régit par un système de [Compétences], qu'il fallait apprendre pour pouvoir être utilisées. Sa thaumaturgie, fortement liée aux épées, était probablement soumise à ces restrictions, elle-aussi. Si l'Aincrad était effectivement similaire à un _Reality Marble_ , comme le pensait l'Emiya, c'était tout à fait possible. Ouvrant son menu, il alla dans l'onglet approprié.

…

…

… ?

Qu'est-ce que… ?

[Skills]

[Weapon] : 600.

[Slash Weapon] : 750.

[Sword] : 900.

[One-handed Sword] : 320.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 200.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 600.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 250.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 300.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 320.

[One-handed Rapier] : 80.

[Katana] : 150.

[Weapon Forging] : 500.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 600.

[Sword Forging] : 700.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 200.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 150.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 400.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 150.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 200.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 210.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 20.

[Katana Forging] : 80.

[Projection] : 600.

[Reinforcement] : 600.

Incrédule, Shirou regarda la liste de compétence qu'il possédait. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Si effectivement l'Aincrad était comme un _Reality Marble_ , alors chaque joueur devrait être soumis aux mêmes règles. Autrement dit, il n'aurait dû posséder aucune de ces [Compétences] et celle qu'il aurait sélectionné aurait un niveau d'avancement de seulement 1/1000. Là, toutes ses certitudes avaient été chamboulées, et cela le perturbait. Avait-il mal compris quelque chose lors de sa récolte d'informations ? Non, il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, il était logique de commencer au plus bas, dans un jeu ou dans la vie. Tout n'était question que de progression et d'évolution.

Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent dans le cas de Shirou comparé aux autres joueurs ? Pourquoi possédait-il autant de [Compétences] d'épées en tout genre et de [Compétences] pour forger lesdites épées ? C'était comme si, même dans SAO, il possédait les connaissances instinctives pour utiliser les épées et pour les créer… Un potentiel infini pour créer une infinité d'entre elles… Oh !

Shirou regarda son bras gauche, puis son menu [Compétence], et enfin son reflet dans une fenêtre, et soudain, tout s'éclaircit. Cette apparence et ces [Compétences] trop nombreuses pour que cela soit logique dans le cadre du jeu, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Depuis le début, c'était le _Reality Marble_ d'Archer qui en était la cause. C'était l'influence d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ qui était à l'origine de ces anomalies.

 _« Zelretch, espèce de salop… »_ Songea Shirou avec un sourire résigné.

L'Emiya venait de comprendre que cela avait été son plan depuis le début. C'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait donné un _Soul Translator_ plutôt qu'un _NerveGear_. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre des informations qu'il avait rassemblé, le _NerveGear_ connectait les joueurs au jeu par le biais de leur cerveau. Le _Soul Translator_ , cependant, allait plus loin parce qu'il permettait à Shirou de se connecter à SAO directement par son âme.

Or, le bras d'Archer était un fragment d'âme, qui avait été absorbé par celle du garçon lors de son retour dans le temps. Et en son sein résidait _Unlimited Blade Works_ , un _Reality Marble_ , un monde d'épées. De l'autre côté était Sword Art Online, dans lequel se trouvait l'Aincrad, que l'Emiya considérait très similaire à un _Reality Marble_. Un autre monde d'épées. Et à travers le _Soul Translator_ , ces deux mondes d'épées avaient été en mesure d'entrer en contact. D'une certaine façon, Sword Art Online avait reconnu _Unlimited Blade Works_ comme une extension de son programme et avait accordé à Shirou les [Compétences] associées.

Les capacités du _Reality Marble_ d'Archer avaient été traduites et converties pour s'adapter à celles disponibles dans l'Aincrad. Pour cette raison, même dans le jeu, Shirou était en mesure d'en utiliser les [Compétences]. Cela avait été l'intention de Zelretch, et c'était ce qu'il avait entendu par formation. L'Ancêtre avait voulu qu'il se perfectionne dans un environnement contrôlé et qu'il soit en mesure de quantifier sa progression. De cette façon, il serait en mesure de les maîtriser parfaitement.

Cependant, si effectivement Shirou disposait de ses [Compétences] d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ , cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait faire un _Tracing_ de ses armes. Techniquement, même si elle n'était pas une [Compétence] en tant que telle, mais elle restait une forme avancée de Projection qui pour le coup était référencée comme [Compétence]. Il devrait donc être en mesure de manifester les armes présentes au sein du _Reality Marble_ d'Archer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas… Pourquoi ?

…

…

…

…

…

…

Oh !

Les [Compétences] d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ avaient été converties pour s'adapter à SAO. Cependant, les armes elles-mêmes n'existaient pas dans l'Aincrad, si bien qu'il n'était pas en mesure de les faire se manifester. Cela signifiait donc que même s'il avait été en mesure d'utiliser le Reality Marble d'Archer, il n'aurait pas pu s'en servir à l'intérieur du jeu. Cependant, ses [Compétences] devraient être applicables aux armes du jeu.

Ragaillardi, Shirou décida de se rendre dans la boutique d'armes la plus proche. Une fois sur place, il observa les différents armements, principalement des épées, mais également quelques haches, couteaux, marteaux, lances et mêmes quelques armes non-conventionnelles. Silencieusement, il la quitta et s'isola avec un sourire, avant d'utiliser une [Projection]. Son sourire se changea en une grimace lorsque, une fois de plus, la seule chose qu'il parvint à produire fut un flash de lumière d'un blanc-bleuté qui ne dura que quelques secondes, avant de se dissiper.

Abasourdi, Shirou regarda ses mains, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait pourtant bien utilisé une [Projection], il aurait dû avoir une épée dans sa main. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas fonctionné ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? C'était pourtant ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait…

 _Autre monde, autres règles…_

Evidemment, rien n'était aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Mêmes des [Compétences] qu'il utilisait depuis des années ne réagissaient plus comme elles le devraient. Ou peut-être qu'il ne les connaissait pas autant qu'il le devrait pour les maîtriser parfaitement… C'était également possible. Archer avait été l'un des plus grands experts du Renforcement et de la Projection, passé, présent ou futur. Et à travers le bras qu'il avait légué à Shirou, le garçon avait également cette connaissance. Et pourtant, même lui n'avait pas atteint la maîtrise absolue de cette branche particulière de la magie.

Grognant, l'Emiya retourna dans la boutique et tenta d'utiliser une Analyse Structurelle de l'épée la plus proche. Etant donné que c'était une sous forme de thaumaturgie à la fois de la Projection et du Renforcement, il devrait être en mesure de l'utiliser sans que cela ne soit considéré comme une [Compétence] à part. Et effectivement, sa théorie était bonne, ce qui lui permit de faire une analyse en profondeur des armes. Peut-être qu'ainsi il serait en mesure de faire une [Projection] convenable. C'était en partant du principe que le jeu considérait le _Tracing_ et la Projection comme étant la même chose.

…

…

… !

Le nez de Shirou commença à saigner. Son esprit ne parvenait pas à analyser les informations qu'il recevait. Pire, il était en pleine surcharge dans une tentative désespérée de comprendre ce qu'il percevait. Tout n'était qu'une succession de 0 et de 1, par centaines de milliers. Non, par centaines de millions. Cependant, pour l'Emiya, tout cela était totalement incompréhensible. Sword Art Online était un programme informatique, extrêmement élaboré, certes, mais un programme malgré tout. Et chacune des armes n'était qu'une partie de celui-ci, juste un code parmi un nombre trop grand pour tous les compter, et qui se multiplie à chaque seconde.

Mettant un genou à terre, Shirou arrêta son Analyse Structurelle, de peur que son esprit ne soit brisé. Le jeu traduisit cela par une perte de quelques points de vie. Haletant, il se résigna au fait que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode pour utiliser la [Projection] correctement, du moins à l'intérieur du jeu. Il n'avait compris qu'une seule chose de sa tentative : ce qu'il voyait et ce qui « était » dans le jeu étaient deux choses différentes. Le _Soul Translator_ utilisait sa connexion avec la mémoire du garçon pour lui permettre de générer les formes et les couleurs qu'il percevait à partir des souvenirs qu'il en avait. Concrètement, le _Soul Translator_ associait chaque aspect du jeu à partir de ce que Shirou connaissait de la réalité.

Essuyant son visage du sang qui avait coulé de son nez, ce qui n'était possible que parce qu'il utilisait le _Soul Translator_ bien qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le voir, il retourna à contrecœur à l'intérieur de la boutique d'armes. Ouvrant son menu de jeu, il remarqua qu'il avait 100 cor. Le Cor était la monnaie du jeu. Il en fallait 60 pour acheter une arme de base, que ce soit une épée, un couteau, une hache ou quoi que ce soit capable de tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Shirou opta pour une épée droite à une main, par opposition à Kanshou et Bakuya, préférence personnelle d'Archer, qui étaient toutes deux des épées courbes à une main. Sa décision impulsive était motivée par le fait qu'il voulait se dissocier de ce qu'avait été la version future alternative de lui-même. C'était peut-être une façon immature de voir les choses, mais il désirait vraiment que ses réalisations soient de son propre fait, et pas à cause de l'influence du fragment d'âme qu'était son bras gauche.

Soupesant sa nouvelle acquisition, il se considéra relativement satisfait. Son épée était loin du niveau des _Noble Phantasms_ qu'il avait utilisé durant la guerre du Graal, mais légèrement au-dessus du niveau des armes ordinaires, qu'elles soient anciennes ou modernes. Shirou supposa que c'était parce que c'était un jeu, ce qui serait logique, d'une certaine façon. Pourtant, pour un début, ce n'était pas si mal. Elle donnait +3 d'attaque supplémentaire, mais le garçon ignorait si c'était bon ou mauvais...

Quittant une fois de plus la boutique d'armes, Shirou ouvrit son menu et alla dans l'onglet [Compétences]. Etant au niveau 1, il pouvait en ajouter une à son répertoire déjà bien garni grâce à _Unlimited Blade Works_. Plusieurs étaient disponibles, mais l'une d'entre elles attira particulièrement son attention. Il s'agissait de [Battle Healing]. D'après la description associée, il s'agissait de quelque chose de similaire à la capacité d'Avalon à guérir son propriétaire.

Avalon possédait un pouvoir de guérison qui lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, soignant passivement la moindre de ses blessures à mesure qu'elles étaient faites. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'instantanée, mais de progressif, tout comme [Battle Healing]. Il y avait une autre [Compétence], nommée [First Aid], qui elle nécessitait une activation volontaire du joueur, et consommait du mana.

Dans le jeu, le terme mana était utilisé pour désigner l'énergie magique interne d'un personnage. Les techniques basées sur les [Compétences] utilisaient des PM, abréviation de Points de Mana. Selon les connaissances de Shirou, c'était exactement la même chose que l'Od, par opposition au Mana de son monde, qui était l'Od de Gaïa, ou plus exactement, de la Planète. La distinction était importante parce que dans SAO, il n'était pas possible de puiser d'énergie magique ailleurs que dans son propre corps. Il était possible d'accélérer sa régénération, mais c'était tout.

Sans une seconde pensée, Shirou sélectionna [Battle Healing] et valida sa décision. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il choisit [Parry] comme seconde [Compétence]. Protection et soin avant tout ! Il ne sentit pas de changement particulier, mais jugea que c'était normal, étant donné que l'effet des [Compétences] était passif. Cela dit, les points de vie qu'il avait perdus plus tôt avaient déjà commencé à être restaurés, bien que très lentement.

Dans Sword Art Online, chaque joueur disposait d'un avatar, qui correspondait à son apparence à l'intérieur du jeu, ainsi qu'à une feuille de statistiques traduisant les capacités du joueur à l'intérieur du jeu. Il y avait cinq statistiques, ou stats pour faire plus court : [Strenght], [Endurance], [Agility], [Luck] et [Mana].

[Strenght] : Correspondait à la puissance physique du joueur.

[Endurance] : Correspondait à la résistance physique du joueur.

[Agility] : Correspondait à la vitesse et aux réflexes du joueur.

[Luck] : Correspondait à la qualité de la chance du joueur.

[Mana] : Correspondait à la capacité magique du joueur.

Par défaut, chacune de ces valeurs était de 5. A chaque montée de niveau, le joueur recevait 3 points de statistique pour augmenter l'une desdites stats. Fait intéressant du point de vue de Shirou, les statistiques des joueurs étaient identiques à celles de base des Servants de la guerre du Graal, si l'on exceptait celle concernant les [ _Noble Phantasms_ ]. Une fois de plus, l'Emiya comprit que ce n'était pas une simple coïncidence. Zelretch avait vraiment tout planifié. N'empêche, il aurait pu le prévenir…

Chez les Servants, les rangs étaient déterminés par des lettres, de façon à simplifier les calculs et les comparaisons. Ces lettres étaient E, D, C, B, A et Ex. Il était cependant possible de les calculer en nombre. Ainsi, la lettre E avait une valeur de 10 unités, la lettre D avait une valeur de 20 unités, la lettre C avait une valeur de 30 unités, la lettre B avait une valeur de 40 unités et la lettre A avait une valeur de 50 unités. La lettre Ex était une exception, signifiant que la valeur était trop grande pour être calculée.

Dans ces conditions, la valeur 1 désignait une « valeur normale », celle qui serait attribuée à un humain ordinaire.

A ces lettres, un modificateur pouvait être ajouté, le « + » et le « - ». Le « + » Représentait la capacité d'une stat à être augmentée temporairement, et se traduisait par l'addition d'une valeur par elle-même. Par exemple, A avait une valeur de 50 unités, A+ avait une valeur de 100 unités, A ++ avait une valeur de 150… Sous leur forme non réduite, A+ devrait être écrit A + A, A++ devrait être écrit A + A + A… Le nombre de « + » pouvant au maximum être associée à une lettre était de trois.

A l'inverse, le modificateur « - » était associé à un rang dont la valeur en unités était trop basse pour appartenir audit rang, mais était trop élevée pour appartenir au rang inférieur. Ainsi, une valeur de 48 ou 49 unités pourrait éventuellement être considérée comme un rang A, mais une valeur de 47, 46 ou inférieure serait automatiquement considérée comme A-.

Dans le cas de Shirou, avec ses valeurs de 5 à chacune de ses statistiques, il pourrait techniquement être considéré comme ayant un rang E- à chacune d'elle. Cependant, étant au niveau 1, il bénéficiait par défaut de 3 points de stats qu'il pouvait attribuer comme il le voulait. Ainsi, en les ajoutant tous à la même stat, il pourrait atteindre une valeur de 8, ce qui pourrait techniquement être considéré comme un rang E. Cela dit, pour le moment, il préférait les garder en attente, histoire de voir ce qu'il serait préférable d'améliorer en premier.

Naturellement, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui intéressait Shirou dans l'immédiat. Il n'était pas intéressé par la transcription de ses statistiques selon les rangs utilisés par les Servants. Cependant, cette comparaison lui permit au moins de confirmer quelque chose. Seules les capacités propres à _Unlimited Blade Works_ avaient été incluses à son avatar. Les stats d'Archer lui-même n'avaient pas été inclus dans le jeu.

Lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal, et sans mentionner la stat [ _Noble Phantasm]_ Archer avait disposé de [Strenght] D, de [Endurance] C, de [Agility] C, de [Luck] E et de [Mana] B. Chacune était supérieure à celles de Shirou dans le jeu actuellement. Cela prouvait qu'il n'y avait eu aucune interférence autre que celle du _Reality Marble_ présent à l'intérieur de son âme. D'une certaine façon, l'Emiya préférait qu'il en soit ainsi car cela prouverait qu'il n'était pas dépendant des capacités et des connaissances d'Archer pour devenir plus fort.

« Eh, toi là-bas ! » S'exclama quelqu'un.

Surpris, le garçon se retourna pour chercher qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait d'une personne de grande taille. Il avait de longs cheveux rouges ornés d'un bandeau de la même couleur, bien que plus vive. Cependant, ce n'était pas à Shirou qu'il s'adressait. Il semblait courir vers un autre joueur, qui était dans la ruelle juste à la gauche de l'Emiya.

« Moi ? » Demanda celui qui avait été interpellé, sceptique et légèrement étonné.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon aux cheveux bleus sombres désordonnés, en apparence approximativement du même âge que Shirou dans le monde réel. Il avait été interpelé alors qu'il courait, se dirigeant avec assurance dans sa propre direction, quelque chose qu'aucun joueur jusqu'à présent n'avait manifesté. Lorsqu'il avait été appelé, il s'était arrêté et regardait à présent celui qui l'avait suivi et haletait à présent.

« Tu bouges sans la moindre hésitation, tu as testé la version bêta, toi ! » Déclara l'homme aux cheveux rouges, certain de lui, respirant fortement.

« Ouais… » Admit l'autre, vaguement surpris, sans doute d'avoir été remarqué.

Attentif, Shirou écouta la conversation. Au cours de sa récolte d'informations, il avait entendu parler plusieurs fois de la version bêta. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une préversion de Sword Art Online, dans lesquels un nombre limité de 1000 joueurs avaient été en mesure de profiter du jeu tout en se mettant à contribution dans le but de le perfectionner et de mettre en évidence d'éventuels bugs. Ces joueurs étaient communément appelés bêta-testeurs.

L'Emiya n'avait pas d'opinion réelle à leur sujet, contrairement à un certain nombre de joueurs qui semblaient à la fois envieux et jaloux. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'ils avaient de plus que les autres étaient un mois d'expérience de jeu supplémentaire, durée qu'avait été ouverte la version bêta. A par pour un futur immédiat, les bêta-testeurs n'avaient pas réellement d'avantage. Cependant pour Shirou, qui n'avait aucune expérience même des jeux en ligne classique, rencontrer l'un d'eux était une aubaine. En fonction de l'évolution de la conversation, il pourrait peut-être lui demander quelques conseils pour se familiariser avec l'interface de jeu et, ce qui était le plus important pour lui, les phases de combat.

« Moi, c'est ma première fois aujourd'hui. » Expliqua l'homme aux cheveux rouges, en faisant de grands gestes pour appuyer sa déclaration. « Explique-moi un peu le système des premiers niveaux ! » Continua-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre joueur.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus, celui qui avait admis être un beta-testeur fit une expression légèrement maladroite, en souriant d'un air penaud. Il semblait vaguement réticent d'accepter la demande de l'autre, plus parce que cela le ralentirait à court terme que parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas. C'était une mentalité qui apparaissait parfois chez les joueurs expérimentés, ou du moins c'était ce que Shirou avait cru comprendre.

« S'il te plait » Implora l'homme aux cheveux rouges, en joignant les paumes de ses mains dans une position suppliante. « Moi c'est Klein, enchanté ! » Se présenta-t-il ensuite en se pointant du doigt avec son pouce.

« … » Le bêta-testeur le regarda pendant une seconde avant de sourire légèrement, amusé par le comportement de son interlocuteur. « Moi, c'est Kirito. » Déclara-t-il en prenant une posture plus détendue. « Suis-moi hors de la ville, je vais te montrer les bases. »

« Euh… Excusez-moi ? » Intervint alors Shirou, en approchant les deux autres joueurs. « J'ai entendu par hasard votre conversation et je me demandais si je pouvais vous accompagner. C'est… » Le garçon s'interrompit une seconde avant de se gratter la tempe d'un air penaud. « … La première fois que je joue à un jeu-vidéo… » Admit-il, finalement, avec un sourire incertain.

Visiblement, c'était quelque chose que ni Klein ni Kirito ne parvenait à imaginer, comme en témoignait leur regard incrédule et même vaguement horrifié dans le cas de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. D'un geste rapide, il enroula son bras autour du cou de l'Emiya dans un geste amical, avant d'afficher un regard déterminé.

« Voilà une situation à laquelle nous devons absolument remédier ! » Déclara Klein avec force. « Il est temps pour toi de découvrir la grandeur des jeux-vidéo à travers le meilleur de tous, Sword Art Online ! Tu n'es pas d'accord Kirito ? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas d'enseigner à une personne de plus… » Répondit le concerné.

« Merci. » Dit l'Emiya avec sincérité. « Je m'appelle Shirou… »

« Waaaaaaargh ! » S'exclama Klein, alors qu'il était projeté en arrière, lâchant son épée par inadvertance.

Le trio était actuellement dans la partie ouest du premier étage et apprenait à combattre en prenant pour cible l'un des monstres les plus faibles du jeu : un _Frenzy Boar_. Contrairement à son nom, il s'agissait en réalité d'une créature passive, qui n'attaquait jamais le premier. Il avait également l'avantage d'être facile à affronter et à vaincre, idéal pour se familiariser avec les rudiments du jeu. Il donnait également une quantité décente d'argent, ce qui était non-négligeable à ce stade du jeu.

« C'est embarrassant… » Déclara Shirou en regardant Klein, qui se roulait sur le sol en se tenant le ventre, là où il avait été frappé par le _Frenzy Boar_.

« Ouais… » Admit Kirito avec une expression légèrement lasse sur le visage, avant de se tourner vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui se tortillait toujours sur le sol. « Tu exagères un peu. Tu ne ressens pas la douleur, pas vrai ? »

« Hein ? » Fit Klein, en cessant brusquement de bouger, réalisant la vérité des mots du bêta-testeur. « Ah ! Mais oui, c'est vrai. »

« … » Kirito soupira, avant de reporter son attention vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges. « Je t'ai dit que le plus important, c'était le mouvement de la première action. » Expliqua-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« C'est facile à dire, ça… » Répliqua Klein avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix. « Je te signale qu'il bouge… »

« Tu dois faire ton mouvement correctement. » Précisa le bêta-testeur en ramassant une pierre sur le sol. « En déclenchant ta compétence d'épée… » Continua-t-il avant de s'interrompre momentanément pour jeter la pierre sur le sanglier, qui fut touché et reporta une fois de plus son attention sur le trio, visiblement énervé. « … Après, le système permet à la [Compétence] de s'activer. »

« Le mouvement… Le mouvement… » Marmonna Klein à plusieurs reprises, semblant confus et incertain.

« Comme je pourrais vous l'expliquer… » Réfléchit Kirito à haute voix, en sortant son épée et en se plaçant en face du monstre. « Le système reconnait les mouvements de l'arme et, lorsqu'il en détecte un susceptible d'enclencher une technique, fait briller l'épée d'une certaine couleur pour signaler la possibilité de l'activer. Le joueur peut alors choisir ou non de s'en servir. Si tel est le cas, le système prend en charge l'avatar du joueur et effectue automatiquement la technique… » Expliqua-t-il en évitant les charges répétées du sanglier mais sans l'attaquer à son tour.

« Facile à dire… Ah ! » Fit Klein, lorsqu'il comprit finalement de quoi il s'agissait.

Aussitôt, l'homme aux cheveux rouges ajusta sa position et éleva son épée par-dessus son épaule. La lame, courbe, commença à s'illuminer d'une couleur dorée, signe qu'une technique était disponible. Lorsque Kirito le remarqua, il dévia le _Frenzy Boar_ vers Klein, qui l'attendit. Lorsque le monstre fut à portée de frappe, il l'activa et laissa le système prendre la relève. Son avatar s'élança en ligne droite et trancha son ennemi horizontalement.

La vie du sanglier diminua rapidement, passa du vert à l'orange, puis au rouge, avant de se vider complètement. Finalement, il disparut dans une explosion de polygones d'un blanc-bleuté. Une fenêtre d'information apparut alors, signalant au vainqueur ce qu'il avait gagné lors de ce combat, soit 24 exp, 30 cor et 2 items.

« Yosh ! » S'écria Klein, en hurlant de satisfaction.

Pendant que lui et Kirito se réjouissant de cette première victoire de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, Shirou regardait l'emplacement où s'était trouvé le _Frenzy Boar_ avec des yeux choqués. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait disparu qui le perturbait, cependant. Non, c'était la technique qu'avait utilisé Klein pour le faire. L'Emiya pouvait reconnaitre quelque chose comme cela n'importe où. C'était un _Prana Burst_ , quelque chose que Saber Alter avait utilisé lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal. Même Archer, dans sa propre ligne temporelle, avait vu Saber utilisé cette technique à deux ou trois reprises.

Naturellement, la version du _Prana Burst_ utilisé par Klein était ridiculement faible, comparé à celle de l'Esprit Héroïque, mais la chose était que la technique elle-même n'était pas quelque chose qui était facile à exécuter. Pour preuve, en dehors de Saber, Shirou savait que les autres Servants n'en étaient pas capables. Même pour Archer, malgré sa capacité à lire l'histoire des armes et _Noble Phantasms_ , c'était hors de portée de sa capacité magique.

« Kirito ? » Appela faiblement l'Emiya, attirant l'attention du concerné. « Les techniques de [Compétences] d'armes sont-elles toutes ainsi ? »

« Ouais. » Confirma le bêta-testeur. « Celle-ci était l'une des trois plus faibles du répertoire de base, mais d'autres seront déblocables à mesure que le niveau d'une [Compétence] et que le niveau du joueur augmenteront. »

« Je vois… » Marmonna Shirou. « Autre chose à savoir sur les techniques ? »

« Hum… » Fredonna Kirito, avant de hocher la tête. « Oui, il y a deux choses. Chaque technique de [Compétence] d'arme, ou technique d'arme pour faire plus court, consomme du mana à son utilisation. De plus, après l'utilisation d'une technique, il lui faut un temps de recharge avant de pouvoir la réutiliser. C'est le cas pour chaque technique et chacune est indépendant des autres, ce qui signifie que l'on peut utiliser plusieurs techniques à la suite tant qu'aucune d'elles n'est en période de recharge. Naturellement, si l'on est à court de mana, les techniques d'armes ne pourront pas être utilisées. Cela dit, cela vaut largement le coup, étant donné qu'une technique d'arme, fait entre 7 et 8 fois plus de dégats qu'une frappe normale. Et je parle pour les techniques les plus faibles, celles que vous obtenez par défaut. Les suivantes seront largement plus puissantes. »

« Compris. » Affirma l'Emiya en hochant la tête à son tour, distraitement.

Donc, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'agissait réellement d'un _Prana Burst_. Les conditions d'utilisations avaient été adaptées aux lois de ce monde, mais sinon il s'agissait exactement de la même chose. Et grâce aux techniques d'armes, Shirou allait être en mesure d'apprendre à s'en servir efficacement. Pour un utilisateur d'épée comme lui, c'était presque comme trouver le Saint Graal ! La Technique Ultime…

« Maintenant Shirou, c'est à ton tour. » Annonça Kirito, en souriant légèrement. « Voyons si tu seras capable de répéter ton exploit précédent ou s'il te faudra effectivement utiliser une technique pour vaincre ton sanglier… »

Shirou grimaça légèrement, mais hocha la tête une fois de plus. Entre Klein et lui, il avait été celui qui avait affronté son monstre le premier. Cependant, à l'époque, il n'avait pas été au courant qu'il existait quelque chose comme une technique d'arme. En conséquence, il y avait été comme il aurait combattu dans la vraie vie et avait tranché le cou du sanglier, le tuant sur le coup. Ignorant des règles et des lois du jeu, il lui avait fallu remarquer le regard stupéfait de Kirito pour comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Comme le bêta-testeur l'avait expliqué, une technique faisait beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'un coup d'épée ordinaire. Pourtant, Shirou avait tué son sanglier facilement sans en utiliser une. Se reprenant, Kirito avait simplement haussé les épaules et déclaré qu'il avait sans doute fait un coup critique, raison pour laquelle il avait gagné si facilement. Les coups critiques n'étaient pas dus au hasard, pour en faire un il fallait frapper l'un des points vitaux d'un monstre.

L'explication de Kirito était logique, et Shirou n'aurait pas cherché plus loin s'il n'avait pas été certain qu'il n'avait pas fait de coup critique. A partir des explications que venait de lui donner le bêta-testeur, il avait désormais une autre théorie. Le niveau de [Compétence] d'une arme donnait un bonus de dégâts à ladite arme, en plus de lever certaines restrictions d'arme et de débloquer de nouvelles techniques. Au niveau 1, celui-ci était de 1 et au niveau 1000, il était également de 1000. En clair, cela signifiait que pour chaque niveau d'une compétence, on gagnait 1 point de dégât supplémentaire.

En soi ce ne serait pas un problème. Cependant Shirou, à cause de l'influence d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ , disposait d'une [Compétence] [One-handed Straight Sword] au niveau 320. Cela faisait donc 319 points de dégâts de plus que ce qu'un joueur débutant devrait pouvoir faire. Plus tôt, au cours de sa récolte d'informations, l'Emiya avait entendu un terme pour qualifier les personnages comme lui. Il était _cheaté_. Pas étonnant qu'il avait pu tuer le plus faible monstre de l'Aincrad en un seul coup…

S'approchant du sanglier le plus proche de leur position actuelle, Shirou se mit en position. Puisque les techniques étaient basées sur de vrais mouvements d'épées, il tenta d'imiter l'une des plus simples qu'il connaissait. Comme il l'avait prévu, sa propre lame s'illumina d'une légère couleur bleuté. L'activant, le garçon sentit son corps se déplacer de lui-même, et trancher le monstre horizontalement, le tuant instantanément. Plutôt que d'être fier de sa victoire, l'Emiya regarda ses mains confusément.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Kirito, en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Shirou.

« Non… » Nia doucement le concerné. « C'est juste que la sensation de ne plus être en contrôle de mon propre corps m'a surpris, c'est tout. »

« Oui, la première fois peut-être un peu perturbant, mais on s'y fait vite. » Le rassura le bêta-testeur, qui avait un mois d'expérience à ce sujet. « Bon, continuons la chasse ! »

Pendant un peu plus de 3 heures, le trio continua ainsi, tuant un _Frenzy Boar_ chacun leur tour, ou lorsqu'il y en avait plusieurs, simultanément. Grâce à leur chasse, ils étaient désormais proche d'atteindre le niveau 2. Ils s'étaient également tous enregistrés comme « Ami ». Cependant, le temps commençait à devenir sombre, même dans le jeu qui disposait d'un système d'alternance jour/nuit. Ils avaient décidé de prendre une pause et de profiter du paysage, dont la beauté était incomparable au monde réel, même pour Shirou qui avait connaissance du monde magique. Finalement, Klein s'étira et mit fin à sa contemplation.

« Désolé les gars, mais je vais devoir me déconnecter. » Annonça-t-il à regret. Son estomac gronda légèrement. « J'ai faim… » Admit-il d'un ton penaud.

« Les repas d'ici ne font qu'apaiser la sensation de faim. » Expliqua Kirito, d'un ton compatissant, attirant un léger rire de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

« J'ai commandé une pizza bien chaude pour 17h30. » Déclara-t-il, fier de lui, en levant un pousse en l'air.

« Tu as vraiment tout prévu. » Fit le bêta-testeur, amusé.

« Ouais ! » Acquiesça Klein, fièrement. « Je me reconnecterai après avoir fini de manger. »

« Je vois. » Dit Kirito, d'un ton légèrement apathique, ce qui attirant l'attention de ses deux camarades de jeu.

« J'ai prévu de retrouver des potes rencontrés dans un autre jeu. » Annonça alors l'homme aux cheveux rouges. « Ça te dit de les enregistrer comme amis ? »

« Hein ? » Fit le bêta-testeur, surpris, avant d'afficher un visage triste et légèrement mélancolique.

« Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé. » Le rassura Klein immédiatement. « Je te les présenterai une autre fois. »

« Ok, excuse-moi. » Fit Kirito, soulagé. « Merci. »

« Attends, c'est à moi de te remercier ! » Répliqua l'autre. « Crois-moi, je te revaudrai ça bientôt. Du moins moralement. » Continua-t-il, provoquant un soupir amusé du bêta-testeur. « Bon allez, encore merci ! On va se revoir très bientôt. »

Klein tendit alors sa main, que Kirito hésita à serrer, avant de finalement passer à l'acte. L'homme aux cheveux rouges fit de même avec Shirou, qui se montra moins distant. Il se retourna ensuite et commença à s'éloigner.

« Si tu as besoin d'un renseignement, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. » Lui dit le bêta-testeur, avant qu'il ne parte.

« Oui, je n'y manquerai pas ! » Confirma Klein, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

« Bon… On continue à chasser Shirou ? » Demanda alors Kirito, en se tournant vers le concerné.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas. » Accepta l'Emiya.

Le bêta-testeur se contenta de sourire légèrement et de se diriger vers le nord, dans une direction qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré. Sans hésitation, Shirou le suivit. Il voulait en attendre autant que possible sur ce monde avant de devoir se débrouiller seul, et Kirito était probablement l'un des rares joueurs qui pourrait lui enseigner ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il l'avait déjà partiellement fait.

« Hein ? » Fit la voix perplexe de Klein derrière eux, attirant l'attention du duo qui se retourna.

L'Homme aux cheveux rouges n'avait fait que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et d'ouvrir son menu pour se déconnecter. Cependant, contre toute attente, il était toujours présent, et regarda son menu avec incompréhension.

« Il n'y a pas de bouton de déconnexion. » Annonça-t-il.

« Regarde bien. » Dit Kirito, le scepticisme clairement présent dans sa voix.

« Je t'assure, il n'y en a nulle part ! » Insista Klein, provoquant le bêta-testeur et même Shirou à ouvrir leur propre menu.

« Tout en bas du menu principal… » Commença à expliquer Kirito, avant de s'interrompre brusquement lorsqu'il constata la situation de lui-même.

« Tu vois. » Se contenta de dire l'homme aux cheveux rouges, tandis que l'Emiya, de son côté, commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

« C'est vrai… » Admit le bêta-testeur, à mi-voix.

« Bah, c'est le premier jour officiel de mise en service. » Déclara Klein, optimiste. « Ce genre de bug doit être normal. J'imagine que la direction doit être sur le point de pleurer… »

Pendant que ses deux camarades continuaient à discuter, Shirou pensait furieusement. Jusqu'à présent, malgré une légère méfiance, sa formation avait bien commencé. Cependant, puisqu'il avait été mis en garde contre les désagréables habitudes de Zelretch, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de désagréable. Comme rien ne s'était produit après plusieurs heures, il avait oublié à ce sujet. Il commençait à le regretter. La première règle que lui avait enseigné Altrouge était la suivante : Si Zelretch était impliqué et que quelque chose qui n'était pas censé se produire se produisait néanmoins, blâmer Zelretch. Cela avait pratiquement été considéré comme une loi universelle même parmi les mages.

Pris dans ses réflexions, il fut surpris lorsqu'un bruit de cloche résonna à plusieurs reprises dans le lointain. Peu de temps après, son corps fut entouré d'une lumière d'un blanc-bleuté, et le décor autour de lui disparut, avant d'être remplacé par celui d'un endroit qu'il avait déjà visité plus tôt. Il s'agissait de la place où il avait commencé le jeu. Shirou n'était pas le seul, cependant. Kirito, Klein et beaucoup d'autres joueurs apparaissaient spontanément de la même façon que l'Emiya juste avant.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Murmura le garçon.

« Une téléportation forcée. » Expliqua Kirito, juste à côté de lui, mais il semblait inquiet.

Shirou allait poser d'autres question, mais à ce moment-là l'attention de tout le monde fut attiré vers le haut, où un message rouge clignotant était apparu et se multipliait, encastrés les uns dans les autres, jusqu'à recouvrir toute la surface visible du ciel. Un épais liquide carmin, semblable à du sang, suinta alors des interstices et se rassembla à mi-hauteur pour prendre une forme humaine surdimensionnée et dont seules les mains étaient visibles, le reste étant dissimulé sous un épais manteau rouge et or. Une vapeur d'un violet toxique émanait de sous sa capuche. Apparemment, il s'agissait du _Game Master_.

« A tous les joueurs… » Annonça l'apparition, en levant les mains de chaque côté. « Bienvenue dans mon monde. Je m'appelle Kayaba Akihiko. Je suis désormais l'unique personne à pouvoir contrôler ce monde. Vous tous, chers joueurs, avez déjà remarqué que le bouton de déconnexion avait disparu du menu principal. Il ne s'agit pas d'un dysfonctionnement du jeu. Au contraire, il s'agit d'une spécification de Sword Art Online. Vous ne pouvez pas vous déconnecter spontanément. Tout arrêt manuel de votre _NerveGear_ par une personne de l'extérieur ou tout débranchement sont impossibles. Si quelqu'un tentait cela, les fortes micro-ondes émises par le système de signaux de votre NerveGear détruiraient votre cerveau et stopperaient votre activité vitale. »

Shirou déglutit. Tout autour de lui, de nombreux joueurs murmuraient entre eux. Beaucoup étaient sceptiques, quelques-uns avaient peur, et le reste ne comprenait tout simplement pas la situation. Kirito semblait l'un des rares à comprendre pleinement la gravité de la situation, et l'expliqua rapidement à Klein. Kayaba Akihiko continua de parler.

« Malheureusement, nous avons quelques joueurs dont la famille ou les amis ont déjà tenté de débrancher de force le _NerveGear_ , en faisant fi de mon avertissement. » Expliqua-t-il sans le moindre changement dans son ton. « Résultat, 213 joueurs ont déjà quitté l'Aincraid et le monde réel à tout jamais. » Plusieurs fenêtres apparurent ensuite tout autour du _Game Master_. « Regardez, les médias diffusent en boucle les informations sur cette situation, à commencer par la quantité incroyable de mort qu'elle a provoqué. Par conséquent, vous pouvez en conclure que le risque de se faire retirer son _NerveGear_ de force est faible. Chers joueurs, rassurez-vous et appliquez-vous à avancer dans le jeu. Attention, veuillez vous rappeler le point suivant. Cette fois, tous les moyens de retour à la vie du jeu ne fonctionneront pas. Dès que vos points de vie tomberont à zéro, votre avatar disparaitra et votre cerveau sera détruit par votre NerveGear. »

Les murmures s'étaient tus. Plus aucun joueur ne parlait. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement les paroles du _Game Master_. Tout le monde ne les acceptait pas comme la vérité, mais personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. La tension était trop forte pour que quelqu'un ose intervenir.

« Il n'existe qu'une condition pour obtenir votre liberté : il faut terminer ce jeu. » Continua Kayaba Akihiko. « Actuellement, vous êtes à l'étage le plus bas de l'Aincrad, le niveau 1. Si vous passez les labyrinthes de chaque étage et éliminez le boss, vous pourrez atteindre l'étage supérieur. Vous terminerez le jeu quand vous aurez vaincu le boss du 99ème étage. Pour terminer, je vous ai préparé un petit cadeau dans votre stockage d'item. Je vous prie de vérifier. »

Par réflexe, Shirou fit exactement cela. Il ouvrit son inventaire et regarda son contenu. Il y avait plusieurs défenses, ainsi que quelques peaux et de la viande de sanglier, qu'il avait obtenu en tuant des _Frenzy Boars_ plus tôt, ainsi qu'un peu de pain à bas prix. Cependant, il y avait un nouvel objet, nommé miroir à main. Curieux en dépit de la situation, l'Emiya le sélectionna et le récupéra. Se regardant dedans, il fut immédiatement entouré d'une lumière d'un blanc-bleuté. Surpris, il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il constata que le reflet du miroir avait changé. Son apparence n'était plus celle d'Archer, mais la sienne, celle d'Emiya Shirou, le garçon de 14 ans. D'une certaine façon, il n'était pas mécontent de ne plus être dans le corps de la version alternative de lui-même. Il avait trouvé cela assez perturbant chaque fois qu'il voyait son reflet dans une fenêtre ou dans l'eau.

« Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi… Pourquoi Kayaba Akihiko, le concepteur de SAO et du _NerveGear_ , fait-il cela ? » Devina le _Game Master_. « Mon objectif est déjà atteint. C'est uniquement pour fabriquer ce monde et pouvoir l'admirer que j'ai créé Sword Art Online. Je suis parvenu à faire ce que je voulais. Le tutoriel du service officiel de Sword Art Online est maintenant terminé. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, la forme géante se dématérialisa, et le monde redevint ce qu'il avait été, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quelques secondes plus tard, les premières personnes commencèrent à paniquer. Shirou, pour sa part, avait les poings serré, fulminant. Pas à Kayaba Akihiko, enfin pas seulement. Sa fureur était principalement dirigée vers Zelretch. Cet enfoiré… L'envoyer dans ce monde sans rien lui dire et laisser l'Emiya découvrir la réalité une fois que celle-ci l'ait giflé en plein visage. Le garçon commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'Ancêtre Apôtre ainsi que son humour tordu étaient détestés par tous.

Cela dit, il y avait quelque chose dont Shirou était incertain. Contrairement aux autres joueurs, il n'utilisait pas de _NerveGear_ , mais un _Soul Translator_. La peine de mort par destruction cérébrale ne s'appliquait donc pas à lui. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait mourir d'une autre façon. Le peu de confiance qu'il lui restait en Zelretch lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Après tout, jamais l'un de ses étudiants n'était mort. Certains étaient devenus fous ou mutilés, mais restaient vivants. L'Emiya espérait vraiment que ce serait également son cas. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre de risques inutiles, donc il ne le saura probablement pas avant d'en finir avec ce « jeu ».

« Klein, Shirou, suivez-moi. » Déclara soudainement Kirito, dans un murmure, en passant à côté d'eux.

Sans hésiter, l'Emiya le suivit, bientôt imité par le dernier membre de leur trio. Le garçon observa les changements physiques de ses camarades. Les cheveux de Kirito, qui les avait conduit dans une ruelle, étaient désormais noirs et plus courts. Son visage était plus enfantin, un peu comme le sien. Ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge. Klein, en revanche, avait une chevelure d'un rouge moins sombre qu'auparavant, plus courte aussi, ainsi qu'une courte barbe.

« Ecoutez-moi. » Déclara Kirito en se tournant vers ses deux camarades. « Je vais aller de suite au prochain village. Venez avec moi. Si tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, pour pouvoir survivre dans ce monde, il faut devenir le plus fort possible soi-même. Les ressources que fournit le VRMMORPG, des choses comme l'argent ou les points d'expérience, sont limitées. Les terrains de chasse autour de la ville de départ vont bientôt être monopolisés. Pour s'enrichir efficacement, il faut immédiatement se rendre au village suivant. » Expliqua-t-il en montrant sa carte pour prouver ses dire. « Je connais toutes les zones et tous les chemins dangereux. Nous devrions pouvoir monter de niveaux facilement. »

« Attends… » Commença Klein, mal à l'aise. « Avec des potes d'autres jeux, on a fait la queue toute la nuit pour avoir ce jeu. » Il cligna ensuite des yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. « Ils doivent encore être sur la place ! Je peux pas les laisser… » Remarquant ensuite l'expression de Kirito, il s'expliqua. « Je ne peux pas continuer à dépendre de toi comme ça. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi et allez à la ville suivante, je saurais me débrouiller. Dans un précédent jeu, j'étais à la tête d'une guilde. Je m'en sortirais avec ce que tu m'as appris jusqu'ici. »

« Je vois… » Se contenta de dire le bêta-testeur. « Alors séparons-nous ici. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi un message. »

« Ok. » Promis l'homme barbu en hochant la tête.

« Bon… A bientôt Klein. » Marmonna Kirito avant de se retourner et de parler à Shirou. « On y va. »

« Je te suis. » Annonça l'Emiya. « Montre la voie. »

Klein semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais un regard à Shirou, qui secoua la tête négativement, l'en dissuada. Comprenant, il s'en alla, après avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Kirito qui regarda derrière lui, mais ne trouva personne, en dehors du dernier membre de leur trio maintenant dissous. Son visage afficha alors une expression triste, presque douloureuse. Se détournant violemment, il tenta de s'enfuir en courant, mais l'Emiya l'en empêcha en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Ce n'était pas un adieu, Kirito. » Lui dit-il doucement. « Simplement un au-revoir. »

« … » Le garçon regarda dans le vide pendant quelques instants, avant de soupirer. « Je sais… Je n'aime juste pas ça. »

« Je comprends. » Admit Shirou, en hochant la tête. « Cependant, les séparations sont ce qui nous font grandir. » Expliqua-t-il ensuite.

« Jouer au vieux sage ne te convient absolument pas. » Décréta Kirito, en souriant légèrement malgré lui.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Confirma l'Emiya en souriant à son tour, de dérision. « Cela aura au moins eu le mérite de te distraire de tes sombres pensées… Bon, on va où, exactement ? »

« A Horunka, une autre ville du 1er étage. » Expliqua Kirito, en se mettant à courir pour rattraper leur retard.

« Et pourquoi cette ville en particulier ? » Interrogea l'Emiya, en ajustant sa vitesse à celle de son camarade.

« Il y a là-bas une quête qui va nous permettre d'acquérir la meilleure arme du 1er étage. » Déclara le bêta-testeur. « De mon expérience, cette épée sera viable jusqu'au 3ème étage et pourra être ensuite être revendue pour une somme conséquente par la suite. »

« Je vois.. » Murmura Shirou, ne disant plus rien alors qu'il quittait finalement la Ville de Départ…

Dans Sword Art Online, une quête était un événement initialisé par un PNJ, menant généralement à une récompense après avoir rempli une série de conditions définies. Du moins était-ce ainsi que Kirito l'avait expliqué à Shirou lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, mais pas sans lui avoir jeté un regard en biais qui trahissait son incrédulité. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une connaissance de base pour quiconque avait déjà joué à un jeu-vidéo…

La première chose que le bêta-testeur décida de faire une fois arrivé à Horunka, aux alentours de 18h15, fut d'acheter des potions de vie et de mana, ainsi que des antidotes. Selon lui, il était indispensable d'en posséder un nombre suffisant avant d'aller chasser. Shirou ne remettait pas en cause cette décision, l'encourageait même. Ils étaient désormais dans un jeu où le fait de ne pas être préparé engendrait inévitablement la mort, similaire dans cet aspect à la cinquième guerre du Graal. Ainsi, les deux joueurs utilisèrent l'intégralité de leur argent pour acheter ces deux types d'items.

Lorsque ce fut fait, Kirito guida ensuite l'Emiya à travers de nombreuses ruelles, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la ville. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant une maison, pratiquement identique à toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà croisés auparavant. Le bêta-testeur se tourna ensuite vers Shirou.

« Pour activer la quête, il te faudra faire exactement ce que je vais te dire. » Expliqua-t-il avec sérieux, avant de détailler ce que le garçon allait devoir faire.

« Très bien. » Déclara l'Emiya en hochant la tête. « Je peux le faire. »

« J'y compte bien. » Répliqua Kirito. « Bon, j'y vais en premier. »

Et sur ce, il entra, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. C'était quelque chose auquel Shirou n'était pas encore habitué. Les PNJ, n'étant pas de vraies personnes, ne s'offensaient pas du manque d'intimité. Un joueur pouvait entrer et sortir de chez eux, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, sans qu'il ne manifeste de mécontentement.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Kirito quitta la maison et leva un pouce en l'air à l'Emiya, pour lui indiquer qu'il avait bien reçu sa quête. Hochant la tête en retour, Shirou entra à son tour. Il y avait là une vielle femme, qui remuait le contenu d'un pot dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle lui sourit légèrement.

« Bonjour, voyageur. » Le salua-t-elle. « Vous devez être fatigué. Je tiens à vous offrir un peu de nourriture, mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas pour le moment. Tout ce que je peux donner est un verre d'eau. »

« Je vous remercie, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. » Affirma Shirou.

Le PNJ commença alors à verser de l'eau d'une cruche dans une tasse vieillie par le temps, avant de la poser sur la table devant l'Emiya, avec un léger tintement. S'asseyant, il prit quelques secondes pour apprécier l'instant en buvant une gorgée. Son attention fut cependant détournée lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de toux d'un enfant, que Kirito lui avait dit de guetter. Un point d'interrogation en or apparut alors au-dessus de la tête de la vielle dame.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Shirou, plus concerné qu'il ne le devrait compte tenu des circonstances.

« En fait voyageur, ma fille… » Elle s'interrompit, hésitante, avant de soupirer et de lui raconter l'histoire.

Sa fille était gravement malade et aucun traitement régulier ne fonctionnait sur elle. Le seul moyen de la guérir était de faire un médicament à base d'un ovule d'une plante carnivore appelée _Little Nepent_. Or, la créature elle-même était très dangereuse et seules celles qui étaient fleuries possédaient l'ovule. Malheureusement, elle était également très rare. Pour se procurer un ovule de _Little Nepent_ , la vielle femme était prête à offrir un héritage familial, une épée, à celui qui le lui amènerait.

« Je le ferais. » Déclara Shirou, recevant une confirmation que la quête avait été reçue, avant de la remercier pour son hospitalité et de s'en aller.

Il rejoignit Kirito, qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la maison. Sans un mot, le duo quitta la ville et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il faisait presque nuit déjà, en dépit du fait qu'il n'était que 19h. Selon le bêta-testeur, c'était une chance. Les monstres étaient plus forts durant cette période, mais ils donnaient plus d'expérience, d'argent, et même d'items. C'était idéal pour s'entrainer tout en accomplissant la quête.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à proximité d'un nid de _Little Nepents_. Malgré leur nom, Shirou ne voyait rien de petit dans leur apparence. Ils étaient plus grands que lui, avec de nombreuses racines qui se tortillaient et leur permettaient de se déplacer. Kirito l'informa que leur niveau était de 3. Sans plus de paroles, le bêta-testeur fonça droit en direction des monstres. Retenant un soupir, l'Emiya l'imita.

La chasse commença alors. Bien que Kirito garde un œil sur Shirou pour s'assurer qu'il ne meure pas, l'Emiya se débrouillait bien. Pour cause, il disposait d'une véritable expérience de bataille, et ses coups d'épées tuaient un _Little Nepent_ en deux à trois frappes, même sans utiliser de technique. Le plus dur était de faire en sorte que son camarade ne se rende pas compte qu'il faisait des dégâts bien plus importants qu'il n'était censé.

Cela faisait environ 90 minutes qu'ils tuaient les monstres dans l'espoir de trouver le _Little Nepent_ à fleur qui donnerait le fameux item rare, mais aucun n'avait été trouvé jusqu'à présent. Grâce à la différence de niveaux et à leur vitesse de chasse, Kirito et Shirou avaient atteint le niveau 3. Au cours de cette période de temps, ils avaient également été rejoints par un autre joueur, du nom de Coper, qui faisait la même quête qu'eux. Son comportement, bizarrement similaire à son camarade, permettait à l'Emiya de supposer qu'il était également un bêta-testeur. Cependant, pour une raison quelconque, il ne parvenait pas à lui faire confiance. Il y avait quelque chose de faux dans son attitude.

Shirou ne pouvait malheureusement pas se permettre de ne pas se concentrer sur lui-même. En effet, il avait découvert que, contrairement aux autres joueurs, il ressentait la douleur. Non seulement cela, mais le garçon était sûr qu'elle était pire que dans la réalité. Le corps produisait naturellement des endorphines pour lutter contre la douleur. Le _Soul Translator_ , cependant, en reproduisait le souvenir authentique, non anesthésié. C'était à la fois un inconvénient et un avantage. Un inconvénient parce que, contrairement aux autres joueurs, il devait faire attention à ne pas se laisser distraire par la douleur. Un avantage parce qu'ainsi, il conserverait ses réflexes et ne fausserait pas ses instincts de préservation, qu'il avait acquis il n'y avait pas si longtemps…

Enfin, après encore une dizaine de minutes de chasse, un _Little Nepent_ à fleur apparu. Malheureusement, le hasard voulu qu'un autre, avec une graine sur la tête, soit juste à côté de lui. Il existait trois types de _Little Nepents_ , les normaux, ceux à fleur et ceux à graine. Les normaux étaient les plus communs et n'étaient pas d'un grand intérêt en dehors de l'expérience et de l'argent qu'ils fournissaient. Ceux à fleur étaient les plus rares, ainsi que ceux qui, une fois tué, permettait d'obtenir le fameux ovule dont ils avaient besoin pour finir la quête. Ceux à graine étaient également très rares, mais eux n'étaient ni intéressants, ni bénéfiques. Au contraire, ils étaient un fléau. La graine sur leur tête, si frappé par mégarde, dégagerait des fumées qui attirerait tous les _Little Nepents_ des environs. Ce serait comme devoir affronter une armée enragée, une mort quasiment garantie.

Un plan fut mis en place. Kirito et Shirou furent chargé de tuer celui avec la fleur tandis que Coper se chargerait de celui avec la graine. L'Emiya avait bien tenté de se proposer pour la tâche en solo, mais il avait été rejeté, n'ayant aucune « expérience » de jeu. Naturellement, il ne pouvait pas simplement leur dire que des trois, il était le plus fort, si bien qu'il alla avec le courant.

Sans hésiter, Kirito s'élança contre le _Little Nepent_ à la fleur, et se chargea de l'attaquer. Shirou, pour sa part, puisqu'il disposait de [Parry], se chargea de le défendre, ainsi que lui-même. Dans ces conditions, si l'Emiya attaquait, il risquait de dévoiler le fait que sa puissance d'attaque était ridiculement élevée comparé à son niveau, et il attirerait la suspicion de ses deux camarades. Le pire était qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples joueurs mais des bêta-testeurs, il saurait donc que ses capacités n'étaient pas naturelles, mais il ne pourrait pas leur dire la vérité, s'attirant ainsi inévitablement leur inimitié. Il ne voulait pas cela.

Grâce à leur méthode de chasse, Kirito parvint à tuer sa cible en moins de 20 secondes. Le monstre laissa alors tomber le fameux item tant convoité : le [Little Nepent's Ovule]. Il ramassa l'objet et le rangea dans son Inventaire. Pendant ce temps-là, Shirou observa Coper combattre celui à la graine. Il se débrouillait bien, bien mieux qu'un débutant. C'était les capacités d'un bêta-testeur, quelque chose que Kirito avait également démontré à plusieurs reprises.

A ce moment-là, Coper jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir où en étaient ses camarades de chasse. Cependant, lorsque Shirou vit son regard, il se raidit légèrement, méfiant. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain qui y brillait, de mauvais augure pour Kirito et lui. Lorsqu'il eut confirmé ce qu'il cherchait, Coper leva son épée en l'air et utilisa une technique d'épée, nommée « Vertical ». D'un mouvement, il trancha le _Little Nepent_ , du haut vers le bas, graine incluse, qui explosa, dégageant ainsi plusieurs nuages de fumée verte d'une odeur nauséabonde, avant de se volatiliser en moins de trois secondes.

« Pardon. » Fut l'unique mot que prononça Coper, sans le moindre remord, avant de s'enfuir et de disparaitre de la perception de Shirou.

L'Emiya se retourna ensuite vers Kirito lorsqu'il l'entendit déglutir bruyamment. Pour cause, des dizaines de _Little Nepents_ s'approchaient de leur position. Shirou estimait leur nombre à 30, peut-être 40. Tous avaient été attirés par la fumée dégagée par celui à la graine lorsqu'il était mort. C'était une armée de plante carnivore qui les entourait de tous les côtés. Et Kirito n'avait pas bougé, figé à cause du choc de la trahison de Coper. Shirou le frappa doucement à l'arrière de la tête, pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Concentre-toi sur l'instant présent, Kirito. » Lui ordonna-t-il doucement.

« Ouais…. Désolé. » S'excusa le bêta-testeur, en faisant un petit sourire contrit.

Par réflexe, Shirou fit en sorte que lui et Kirito soit dos à dos. De cette façon, ils couvraient un plus large périmètre et diminuait leurs angles morts… Au vu de la situation, leur première priorité était de ne pas recevoir de coups qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir venir. La bataille allait être rude, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre le moindre faux pas.

« Coper essaye de nous MPK… » Marmonna Kirito en surveillant l'avancée des _Little Nepents_.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Shirou, ne comprenant pas le terme.

« Monster Player Killer. » Expliqua rapidement le bêta-testeur. « En gros, cela signifie qu'il se sert des monstres pour nous éliminer et ne pas subir les effets secondaires indésirables d'un PK classique. De cette façon, il conservera un curseur vert. »

Le curseur était un indicateur visuel présent au-dessus de la tête des joueurs, des PNJ et même des monstres. Celui-ci avait plusieurs utilités. Chez les monstres et les PNJ, il indiquait leur niveau de menace par rapport au joueur. Un curseur jaune signifiait que le monstre était inactif. Il y avait ensuite les dégradés de rouge. Rose clair signifiait que le monstre était plus faible que le joueur. Rouge classique signifiait que le monstre était d'un niveau équivalant au joueur. Violet signifiait que le monstre était d'un niveau plus élevé que le joueur. Rouge sombre signifiait que le monstre était d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que le joueur. Noir signifiait que le niveau du monstre était si élevé qu'il ne pouvait pas être vaincu par le joueur, du moins pas par des moyens conventionnels.

Chez les joueurs, le curseur pouvait être vert ou orange. Vert signifiait que le joueur était un « bon » joueur, qu'il respectait les règles et ne commettait aucune infraction. Orange signifiait que le joueur ne se souciait pas de règles, et avait commis au moins une infraction, tel que le vol, le PK, ou d'autres actes malveillants.

Il était également possible de rétablir son curseur orange à la couleur verte, mais seulement sous certaines conditions. Les trois premières infractions, la couleur orange redevenait verte après quelques heures. A la quatrième, il faut faire une quête spécifique pour se débarrasser de la couleur orange. La cinquième rend le curseur orange permanent.

Un joueur à curseur orange, nommé joueur orange, ne peuvent pas entrer dans les villes, ou les zones protégées. Ils perdent également plusieurs privilèges et s'attirent la méfiance des autres joueurs, dont le curseur est vert. Ces raisons suffisaient généralement à dissuader quelque chose comme le PK. Cependant, le MPK était différent dans le sens où le joueur ne tuait pas directement, et donc le système ne considérait pas qu'il ait commis une infraction.

« On s'occupera de Coper plus tard. » Décida Shirou. « Dans l'immédiat, sortons de cette situation… »

« Oui. » Accepta Kirito, comme s'il avait le choix.

« A tout hasard, tu ne verrais pas un moyen pour que l'on puisse se sortir de cette situation ? » Hasarda l'Emiya, sur le ton de la conversation.

« Il y a une ouverture devant moi. » Murmura le bêta-testeur. « On pourrait éventuellement s'y engouffrer, mais cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Les _Little Nepents_ sont plus rapides que nous. Ils nous rattraperaient. »

« Ils n'ont pas d'yeux. » Fit remarquer Shirou. « Ils se basent sur les sons ? »

« Les vibrations. » Rectifia Kirito. « Ils se servent de leurs racines pour détecter les vibrations de nos mouvements, comme un serpent le ferait. Ils sont capables de percevoir même le souffle de notre respiration, mais se focalisent en priorité sur les vibrations les plus fortes. »

« Tu parles d'expérience ? » Vérifia l'Emiya.

« Oui. » Confirma le bêta-testeur.

« Je vois. » Dit Shirou, sombrement. « Tu possèdes toujours l'ovule ? »

« Oui. » Déclara Kirito, soudain méfiant. « Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Ne laissant pas le temps à son camarade de finir sa question, l'Emiya recula d'un pas et, d'un coup de pied, projeta l'autre joueur à travers l'ouverture entre les _Little Nepents_. Il commença ensuite à taper des pieds aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait, pour attirer l'attention de tous les monstres sur lui, ce qui se révéla être un succès, à l'exception d'un seul qui fut rapidement éliminé par Kirito.

« Shirou ! » Appela le bêta-testeur, encore choqué par l'acte téméraire de son camarade.

« Kirito va-t'en ! » Ordonna l'Emiya, en esquivant une première attaque.

« Non. » Refusa Kirito. « Si je m'en vais, tu vas mourir. »

« Je suis plus persistant que tu ne le penses. » Déclara Shirou, témérairement, en parant une racine. « Et il n'y a aucun intérêt à mourir tous les deux, surtout si l'un de nous peut survivre. »

« Mais… » Commença le bêta-testeur.

« Mais rien du tout ! » L'interrompit l'Emiya, en esquivant une nouvelle attaqua. « Mes [Compétences] sont spécialisées dans le soin et la défense, je m'en sortirais. »

« J'ai plus d'expérience de jeu que toi. » Répliqua Kirito, en essayant de s'approcher. « Il doit y avoir un moyen pour que l'on survive tous les deux. »

« Ne t'approche pas, ou je ne te le pardonnerais pas. » Ordonna Shirou, d'une voix froide. « Et je ne mourrais pas, je te le promets. Maintenant fuis avant d'attirer l'attention d'autres _Little Nepents_ … VA-T-EN ! »

Kirito hésita une seconde, mais finalement se détourna et partit en courant. Même ainsi, l'Emiya avait pu voir les larmes couleur sur son visage alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il était réellement persuadé que Shirou allait mourir, et le garçon ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de penser cela. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pensé la même chose.

« En fin de compte, on en revient toujours au fait de jouer les héros… » Marmonna l'Emiya avant de sourire légèrement. « Cependant, je ne suis plus un héros. Je suis un Protecteur ! »

Et sur ces mots, il s'élança dans la masse de monstres. Sans hésiter, il utilisa toutes ses capacités, ainsi que ses techniques, telles que « Horizontal » et « Vertical » et même des techniques qu'il n'était pas censé posséder si tôt dans le jeu, tel que « Slant ». Ses [Compétences] [One-handed Sword], [Battle Healing] et [Parry] furent totalement mis à contribution. Cependant, en dépit du fait d'être cheaté, sa vie commença à décliner. Rapidement, elle approcha de la moitié, mais ne sa barre de vie ne vira pas au jaune, pas encore du moins.

Après quelques minutes de bataille, Shirou se rendit compte que ses coups d'épées n'étaient pas les seuls à retentir dans le silence. Une fois ses propres ennemis vaincus, l'Emiya regarda dans la direction du bruit et découvrit ce qu'il en était. Coper, qui avait essayé de suivre Kirito, avait été remarqué par des _Little Nepents_ et les combattait désormais avec l'énergie du désespoir. Même pour lui, sept étaient un trop grand nombre.

« Gwaaaaaaaaaaargh ! » S'écria-t-il, lorsqu'il fut frappé par une racine.

Son corps devint alors transparent, signe que sa barre de vie avait chuté à zéro. Son épée fut envoyée voler en l'air, avant de se planter juste à côté de Shirou, qui la ramassa sans la moindre hésitation. Maintenant qu'il possédait deux armes, il allait pouvoir utiliser pleinement son véritable style. Dix secondes plus tard, Coper disparut dans une explosion de polygones. Voyant cela, l'Emiya se précipita vers les derniers _Little Nepents_ , dont l'un d'eux possédait une fleur sur la tête. N'ayant plus la moindre restriction, le garçon ne mit que quelques instants à tous les anéantir et à ramasser le [Little Nepent's Ovule].

Soupirant de soulagement, Shirou s'assis lourdement sur le sol, dos contre un arbre, et remarqua qu'il était désormais niveau 4, presque 5. La bataille avait été dure, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de combattre autre chose que des humains, ou plutôt des êtres qui se battaient dans un style similaire à ceux des humains. Néanmoins, il avait vaincu ! Il avait survécu et tué tous les monstres…

Crac.

Tournant rapidement la tête, Shirou vit une racine s'approcher rapidement de lui, prête à le décapiter. Un _Little Nepent_ avait survécu, ou était réapparu à l'issue du combat, il ne savait pas quel supposition était la bonne. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps de se déplacer, il allait se faire frapper… Et soudainement, le temps sembla ralentir. Non, ce n'était pas une impression. Le temps ralentit _réellement_. Et cette sensation… Secouant la tête, l'Emiya laissa de côté tout le reste et se concentra sur son ennemi, qu'il trancha verticalement en deux.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il se rendit compte que le monstre était un de ceux qui avaient une graine sur la tête. Et il l'avait frappé. La fumée se répandit à nouveau et de nouveaux _Little Nepents_ apparurent, plus de 50 cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle se dissipa. Pendant plus de vingt minutes, Shirou passa son temps à esquiver, parer et contre attaquer, sans la moindre pitié. Sa barre de santé avait atteint la zone rouge, mais finalement, il ne resta plus que lui. Il était niveau 6, désormais. Non seulement cela, mais, comme pour se moquer du monde, il avait acquis un second [Little Nepent's Ovule].

Quittant la forêt, l'Emiya se permit de se détendre. Le combat avait été rude, mais il était encore là, bien vivant. Et maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, Shirou se permit le luxe de repenser à la bataille. A deux reprises, en dehors de la première fois, il avait senti le temps ralentir. Cela n'avait pas juste un effet de perception, il fallait le prendre dans le sens littéral. Il en avait la preuve.

Chaque fois que le temps ralentissait, il s'était sentit légèrement drainé. Pas le mana du jeu, cependant, mais l'Od de son corps. Plusieurs de ses circuits magiques s'étaient même activés. Quoi que cela avait été, ça lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Néanmoins, il était bien déterminé à découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Pour le moment, cependant, la première chose qu'il devait faire était de retrouver Kirito et de le rassurer sur son état de santé…

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 6.

PV max : 600.

Mana max : 250.

Statistiques:

Points non distribués : 18.

[Strenght] : 6 (E-).

[Endurance] : 6 (E-).

[Agility] : 6 (E-).

[Luck] : 7 (E-).

[Mana] : 5 (E-).

[Skills] Sword Art Online:

[Battle Healing] : 9.

[Parry]: 12.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 600.

[Slash Weapon] : 750.

[Sword] : 900.

[One-handed Sword] : 323.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 200.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 600.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 250.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 300.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 320.

[One-handed Rapier] : 80.

[Katana] : 150.

[Weapon Forging] : 500.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 600.

[Sword Forging] : 700.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 200.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 150.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 400.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 150.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 200.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 210.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 20.

[Katana Forging] : 80.

[Projection] : 600.

[Reinforcement] : 600.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 4.

* * *

Et c'est fini (bien que vous vous en doutiez sans doute au moment où vous avez atteint la feuille de personnage) !

Bon, que dire à propos de ce chapitre (parce que j'en ai des choses à dire) ? Pour commencer, le plus simple. Dans SAO, je parle de l'arc Aincrad, il n'existe que deux stats connues (et probablement seulement deux stats en tout pour le jeu). Il s'agit de [Strenght] et [Agility]. Cependant, pour des raisons pratiques, et puisque ces deux stats existence aussi dans celles des Servants, j'ai également inclus les autres à l'exception de la stat [ _Noble Phantasm_ ], mais bon j'en ai déjà parlé dans le chapitre… J'ai également mis la numérotation RPG et Servant des stats, pour que vous puissiez voir l'évolution de Shirou.

Concernant le _Soul Translator_ ! On en arrive enfin à la raison de mon choix. Zelretch est un Troll, c'est un fait. Il traumatise sans remords ses élèves, mais il ne les met jamais en danger de mort. Donc, pas de _NerveGear_. Pourquoi pas l' _AmuSphere_ dans ce cas ? Simplement parce que le _Soul Translator_ était parfait pour mes besoins. Tout est dans le nom ! C'est presque le même principe que le Graal, ça scan et numérise l'âme de Shirou et envoie une copie dans SAO. La seule différence est que la copie est dépendante de la conscience de Shirou pour agir et est comme une coquille vide s'il n'est pas présent mentalement.

Ensuite, _Unlimited Blade Works_ ! Avant de me jeter des fleurs ou des pierres (au choix), sachez que je me base sur des faits avérés pour justifier cela. Dans l'arc Fairy Dance de SAO, Kirito utilise son NerveGear pour jouer à ALO et importe accidentellement ses [Skills] SAO, ce qui est possible puisque les deux jeux ont été créés à partir du même Cardinal System, bien que la version ALO était plus ancienne que la version SAO.

Naturellement, cela ne suffit pas à justifier les [skills] UBW dans SAO, je continue donc. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre et plus haut, le _Soul Translator_ numérise la version scannée de l'âme de Shirou. Or, dans son âme, à travers le bras droit d'Archer, UBW est également scanné. Certes, il ne dispose pas de Cardinal System pour justifier l'importation des [skills]. Cependant, UBW et SAO sont tous deux des mondes d'épées et le Cardinal System est assez performant et flexible pour permettre d'adapter les capacités d'UBW dans SAO. Toutes les capacités dont j'ai connaissances y sont représentées sous forme de [skill]

J'ai également inclus [Projection] et [Reinforcement] parce qu'ils font également partie d'UBW. De plus [Reinforcement] est quelque chose qui existe réellement dans SAO. Ce n'est pas un [skill] à proprement parlé, mais une technique de forge permettant l'amélioration des armes. Véridique, Lisbeth l'utilise. Et puisque SAO se vante de posséder un nombre infini de [skills], il ne serait pas si étonnant que [Reinforcement] puisse exister sous forme de [skill] avec des applications et des restrictions légèrement différentes de la technique de forgeron.

Quant à [Projection], ce n'est rien de plus que la création ponctuelle d'un objet. Egalement une technique de forge, lorsque l'on y pense, simplement plus instantané.

Et enfin, l'ultime raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi le _Soul Translator_ plutôt que l' _AmuSphere_ ! Le _Fluctlight Acceleration_ ! C'est réellement une propriété du _Soul Translator_ , qui permet d'accélérer le temps interne d'une personne. Vous ne voyez pas ou je veux en venir ? _Time Alter_ de Kiritsugu fonctionne selon un principe similaire. L'utilisation répétée de _Fluctlight Acceleration_ dans SAO lui permettra dans la réalité d'utiliser quelque chose de proche du _Time Alter_ de son père adoptif, du moins la version _Accel_. Faker un jour, Faker toujours…

Pour entrer dans les détails… _Fluctlight Acceleration_ utilise les microtubules présents dans une cellule nerveuse. Dans SAO, on nous informe que le _Fluctlight_ dispose d'une « durée de vie » et ne se régénère pas après utilisation. Dans l'univers Type-Moon, on sait qu'un individu dispose d'une quantité limitée d'Od (ou force de vie), qui ne peut se régénérer sans circuit magique. Nous avons donc _Fluctlight_ = Microtubules = cellule nerveuse = système nerveux = nerf = circuit magique = système pseudo-nerveux. Ainsi donc, nous pouvons voir par A+B que le _Fluctlight_ de SAO est en fait l'Od de Type-Moon. Shirou peut donc utiliser indéfiniment _Fluctlight Acceleration_ car son Od se régénère.

…

Oui, je sais, je me suis vraiment fait chier à aller chercher une explication scientifique plausible à partir de deux univers distincts… Et alors ? C'est ce qu'on appelle être passionné… J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances !

Pour finir et arrêter ceux qui vont vouloir me dire que le Soul Translator ne peut pas être utilisé pour jouer à SAO, je leur dirais que SI, c'est possible ! Kayaba Akihiko utilise une version prototype pour numériser son esprit. Vérifiez sur le wiki. Le combat entre Heathcliff et Kirito est très révélateur, l'accélération finale est clairement un _Fluctlight Acceleration._ C'est évident lorsqu'on sait de quoi il s'agit, puisqu'il a été en mesure de dépasser les limites du système, mais sans utiliser le système lui-même (contrairement à quand Kirito l'attaque pour la première fois au 75ème étage).

Dans la feuille de personnage, j'ai mis _Fluctlight Acceleration_ sous forme de [skill]. Considérez cela comme le degré d'assimilation de Shirou.

Bien, je crois que j'en ai enfin fini avec mes explications. J'espère que cela vous aura semblé logique (j'avoue m'être donné du mal pour tout faire correspondre, mais ça en valait la peine. J'ai misé tout mon cross-over sur le _Soul Translator_ et ce qu'il peut apporter à l'évolution de Shirou). J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en penserez.

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà et je ne reviens pas les mains vides.

Parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et que je tiens à vous faire rapidement profiter de ces chapitres, je ne vais pas vous faire de grands discours.

A la place, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas.

A tout de suite...

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Jouer le jeu…_**

Dans Tolbana, l'une des villes du 1er étage de l'Aincrad, un garçon d'une quatorzaine d'années était adossé au mur d'un bâtiment d'une place situé à côté du quartier commerçant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et désordonnés. Sa tenue était similaire à celles des joueurs du 1er étage, à peu de choses près. La principale différence entre lui et les autres demeurait dans l'épée qu'il portait dans son dos, et dont la poignée reposait contre son épaule droite. Les yeux fermés, il semblait attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

« Kirito ! » Appela un garçon, lui causant de relever la tête dans la direction d'où provenant la voix.

Le nouveau venu était à peu près du même âge que lui. Il portait pratiquement la même tenue que son camarade et avait les cheveux d'un orange sombre, presque rouge. Pourtant, plus que sa chevelure, sa caractéristique la plus distincte était le fait qu'il portait deux épées : la première dans le dos avec la poignée reposant contre l'épaule gauche et la seconde attaché à la ceinture avec la poignée reposant du côté droit. Les deux étaient également exactement les mêmes.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle ce garçon se démarquait parmi les joueurs de SAO. Beaucoup avaient essayé d'utiliser un style à deux épées, mais il fut rapidement et unanimement admit que le système ne permettait pas l'utilisation de [Compétences] en utilisant deux armes distinctes simultanément. On pouvait avec une arme à deux mains, mais pas avec deux armes à une main. Il avait fallu une journée et la mort d'une cinquantaine de personne pour que l'idée soit abandonnée.

Pourtant, cette personne avait persisté à porter deux épées en tout temps. Même Kirito ignorait s'il tentait réellement de les utiliser en même temps, mais à défaut, il pouvait voir la logique de porter d'avoir une arme de rechange pour le cas où la première se brisait en combat, puisqu'il était extrêmement difficile d'ouvrir son menu tout en combattant. Cependant, son instinct de bêta-testeur lui disait qu'il y avait plus à cet affichage ostentatoire qu'une simple précaution. Il le savait parce que l'arme qu'il possédait était exactement la même que les deux que portait le garçon.

Une chose que Kirito ne parvenait cependant pas à comprendre était le fait qu'en dépit de toute logique le garçon aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant n'avait pas amélioré ses armes. En moins d'une semaine de jeu, le bêta-testeur avait renforcé sa propre arme au maximum, soit un total de huit fois. Son camarade, cependant, ne l'avait pas fait. Pour être plus exact, il avait refusé de le faire, en dépit de son insistance. Il avait également refusé d'expliquer la raison de ce choix.

« Shirou. » Salua Kirito, amicalement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda l'Emiya, curieux. « Tu m'as envoyé un message pour me dire de venir ici en urgence et tu as refusé de me dire pourquoi. Quelque chose est arrivée ? »

« Tu… Ne le sais vraiment pas ? » Fit le bêta-testeur, surpris. « Pratiquement tous les joueurs sont au courant. »

« Au courant de quoi ? » Insista Shirou, de plus en plus intrigué, ce qui fit soupirer son camarade.

« Une réunion stratégique pour battre le premier Boss a été organisée. » L'informa Kirito. « Cela commence dans quelques minutes. Puisque tu es l'un des meilleurs joueurs que je connaisse, j'ai pensé que ta contribution pourrait être bénéfique. Tu as souvent des idées étranges, mais efficaces. »

« Ah… Merci ? » Fit l'Emiya, incertain de savoir s'il devait le prendre comme un compliment.

« Relax. » Lui conseilla le bêta-testeur. « C'est juste une réunion où la personne qui a demandé le rassemblement va expliquer à tous sa stratégie pour vaincre le Boss. Rien de bien compliqué. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Shirou, sobrement.

Dans SAO, il existait trois types de Boss. Le premier était le plus aléatoire. En soi, il s'agissait simplement d'un monstre ordinaire plus fort que ses congénères et qui était doté d'un nom qui lui était propre. L'exp, les items et les cor qu'il offrait à sa mort étaient conséquents, mais le tuer était également plus difficile. Ceux-là étaient considérés comme des mini-Boss.

Le second type de Boss était le plus facile à trouver. On les trouvait généralement au fond des donjons, et leur apparence était radicalement différente des monstres qu'il était possible d'y croiser. Ils étaient plus complexes à vaincre que des mini-Boss, mais avec une bonne stratégie, c'était faisable. Les tuer rapportait également de bons bonus, la plupart du temps. A cause de leur localisation, chacun était appelé « Boss de donjon ».

Le dernier type de Boss était le plus dangereux à combattre. De tous les monstres de SAO, il était également le plus puissant. Il n'y avait que 99 monstres regroupés dans cette catégorie, tous uniques par leur apparence et leur puissance. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul par étage, gardant l'escalier permettant l'accès à l'étage supérieur. Le lieu où chacun résidait était facile à localiser, mais y accéder était une autre histoire car un labyrinthe protégeait chacun d'eux. Ces monstres, les pires ennemis des joueurs prisonniers de SAO, étaient connus sous le nom de « Boss d'étage ».

« Bien, dans ce cas nous pouvons y aller. » Annonça Kirito avec un léger sourire.

Sans un mot Shirou le suivit. Il était trop occupé à penser aux événements récents. Cela faisait un mois depuis qu'il avait été coincé dans le jeu, en compagnie d'environ 10000 autres joueurs. Dans ce laps de temps, un peu moins de 2000 avaient perdus la vie. Ce nombre aurait pu être encore plus élevé, mais l'Emiya avait été en mesure d'en sauver certains en patrouillant à travers tout le 1er étage, la plupart du temps des gens tétanisés par la peur face à un adversaire inconnu. Même ainsi, trop étaient morts, à la grande frustration du garçon. Il ne se considérait plus comme un héros, mais savoir que des gens avaient été tués, ou s'étaient suicidés, ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne se blâmait pas, mais il était fermement décidé à faire en sorte de limiter les décès futurs.

Pour en revenir au début, lorsque Shirou et Kirito avaient été séparé le premier jour lors de leur quête, sur l'insistance de l'Emiya lui-même, ce dernier avait finalement été en mesure de vaincre tous les _Little Nepents_ et de réunir l'item convoité. En fait, il en avait obtenu deux. Il était ensuite retourné à Horunka. Là, il avait retrouvé le bêta-testeur dans un état de stress indescriptible, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'à l'os, si c'était possible dans le jeu. En tout cas, il aurait perdu de la vie s'il n'avait pas été à l'intérieur d'une ville, qui était un espace protégé empêchant de recevoir toute forme de dégâts, mais également d'en infliger.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Shirou revenir, Kirito n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur lui, le regard vide, avant d'enfin comprendre ce qu'il voyait et de laisser échapper sa joie. Sa première réaction avait d'ailleurs été de frapper l'Emiya en plein visage, le faisant tomber au sol. Selon les dires du bêta-testeur, cela avait été à la fois pour s'assurer qu'il était réellement là, et pour faire en sorte que le garçon ne recommence pas à agir de façon téméraire. Selon lui, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu à cette vague de monstres.

Par la suite, ils avaient finalement validés leur quête, chacun leur tour, recevant chacun une épée nommée « _Anneal Blade_ ». Kirito l'avait informé que la quête faisait partie de la catégorie restreinte de celles qui ne pouvaient être effectué qu'une seule fois. Le second [Little Nepent's Ovule] était donc inutile pour Shirou. En quittant la maison, cependant, une idée lui était venue et il était retourné parler à la vieille femme. Il s'était alors présenté comme une connaissance de Coper qui était venu à sa place pour livrer l'item dont elle avait besoin pour sauver sa fille.

A la consternation de Kirito, cela avait fonctionné et Shirou avait reçu une seconde _Anneal Blade_. Il avait fallu plus d'une heure pour le bêta-testeur de comprendre comment cela avait été possible. Même après sa mort, la quête de Coper était restée active si bien que l'Emiya avait été accidentellement en mesure de l'accomplir à sa place en se déclarant son intermédiaire pour la livraison de l'item. Ce phénomène n'avait cependant été possible que parce que contrairement à la version bêta une mort dans le jeu était définitive et que de ce fait la quête d'un joueur décédé demeurait inachevée.

Suite à cette première quête commune qui avait failli se terminer sur un désastre, Kirito et Shirou avaient fait équipe pendant une durée approximative de sept jours, répartie sur tout le mois. Le bêta-testeur avait utilisé ces périodes pour compléter l'éducation de l'Emiya à propos des jeux-vidéo en général et de SAO en particulier, après quoi ils retournaient à leur propre vie de combat et d'aventure. Pour les deux, cela avait été la meilleure approche, car ils étaient similaires dans le sens où ils étaient des joueurs solos, chacun à sa manière.

Shirou, en particulier, avait un rythme tout simplement ingérable pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Ne possédant pas de corps physique à l'intérieure de SAO, et ne ressentant pas la fatigue psychique, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de dormir dans le jeu et cela n'influençait pas sur ses performances de combat. Ainsi, il chassait essentiellement la nuit, quand les monstres étaient plus puissants et donnaient plus d'expérience. Le jour, en revanche, était consacré à d'autres activités.

Au cours de ce mois, l'Emiya s'était familiarisé aux [Compétences] qu'il avait héritées d' _Unlimited Blade Works_. Ceux liés à la classification « forgeron » avait un rôle évident. Ils permettaient de créer des armes dont l'apparence correspondait au nom de la [Compétence]. Plus leur niveau était élevé, plus il était possible de créer de bonnes armes. De la même manière, une [Compétence] d'arme améliorait les performances de ladite arme. Plus son niveau était élevé, plus les armes entrant dans la classification de la [Compétence] recevait un bonus d'attaque important. Pour chaque niveau d'une [Compétence], une arme liée à cette [Compétence] recevait +1 point de dégât.

Ce n'était cependant pas tout ! Il existait trois [Compétences] d'arme et trois [Compétences] de forge qui agissaient en combinaison avec les [Compétences] plus « classiques », pour ainsi dire. Ceux-ci, plutôt que d'avoir un effet important sur un type d'arme spécifique, avait un effet moyen voire mineur sur une gamme d'arme plus généralisée, parfois même sur toutes les armes. Bien que faibles, les effets cumulés de chacun pouvaient se révéler dévastateur, surtout au début du jeu, où les niveaux étaient encore faibles.

[Sword] donnait un bonus d'attaque pour toutes les armes appartenant à la catégorie des « épées » d'une valeur de +1 point de dégât tous les 2 niveaux. [Slash Weapon] donnait un bonus d'attaque pour toutes les armes appartenant à la catégorie des « armes tranchantes » d'une valeur de +1 point de dégât tous les 4 niveaux. Pour finir, [Weapon] donnait un bonus d'attaque pour toutes les armes, sans distinction de catégorie, d'une valeur de +1 point de dégât tous les 10 niveaux. Naturellement, de nouvelles techniques d'arme pouvaient également être déverrouillées à mesure qu'une [Compétence] montait de niveau.

De même, [Sword Forging] permettait d'améliorer les probabilités de créer une bonne arme appartenant à la catégorie des « épées », d'une valeur de 0,1% de chance tous les 2 niveaux. [Slash Weapon Forging] permettait d'améliorer les probabilités de créer une bonne arme appartenant à la catégorie des « armes », d'une valeur de 0,1% de chance tous les 4 niveaux Pour finir, [Weapon Forging] permettait d'améliorer les probabilités de créer une bonne armes sans distinction de catégorie, d'une valeur de 0,1% de chance tous les 10 niveaux. Naturellement, de nouvelles techniques de forge pouvaient être déverrouillées à mesure qu'une [Compétence] montait de niveau.

La plus grande réussite de Shirou avait cependant été sa compréhension des [Compétences] [Projection] et [Reinforcement]. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps, mais il avait finalement compris comment les utiliser. Tout comme dans la réalité, les deux étaient à mi-chemin entre la catégorie « arme » et la catégorie « soutien ». Plus exactement, dans le jeu, ils étaient à la fois une [Compétence] d'arme et de forge.

[Reinforcement] était une [Compétence] principalement orientée combat. Son effet était directement applicable aux armes, optimisant leur potentiel. Les autres [Compétences] de forge, tels que [One-handed Sword Forging] ou [One-handed Curved Blade Forging], disposait également d'une technique du même nom. Son utilisation nécessitait cependant la consommation de matériaux, et l'effet était permanent. A l'inverse, [Reinforcement] consommait du mana et était temporaire, mais ainsi, chaque arme devenait plus polyvalente. Shirou pouvait ainsi adapter les caractéristiques de ses armes à la situation.

Chaque arme disposait de quatre caractéristiques : la vitesse, le poids, la durabilité et la netteté. La vitesse agissait sur sa rapidité. Le poids agissait sur sa stabilité. La durabilité agissait sur sa durée de vie. La netteté agissait sur son efficacité, autrement dit les dommages que l'arme pouvait engendrer par défaut. Chaque arme pouvait être renforcée un nombre limité de fois, il était donc important de bien choisir les caractéristiques à améliorer.

Grâce à [Reinforcement], cependant, l'Emiya pouvait contourner cette restriction. Il ne pouvait pas améliorer une arme au-delà de sa capacité maximale. Par exemple, une arme pouvant être renforcée trois fois risquait de se briser s'il tentait d'utiliser sa [Compétence] à quatre reprises. Même ainsi, la durabilité baissait proportionnellement à l'augmentation d'une autre caractéristique et ce de façon permanente. En revanche, il pouvait « réinitialiser » les améliorations qu'il avait effectuées sur son arme de façon à l'adapter à ses besoins. Ainsi, une arme pouvait à un moment avoir +3 vitesse, puis la seconde d'après passer à +3 netteté. C'était à la fois redoutable et imprévisible. Naturellement, cela consommait du mana pour chaque amélioration, mais cela en valait largement la peine. Pour cette raison, Shirou avait conservé ses épées à leur état de base plutôt que de les améliorer de façon permanente.

L'autre [Compétence], [Projection], avait été plus complexe à comprendre et à apprendre à utiliser. Il possédait un certain nombre de conditions et de restrictions. Par exemple, il ne pouvait l'appliquer que sur des armes qu'il avait lui-même forgé, et donc qui existaient dans le jeu. Pour cette raison, il ne pouvait pas utiliser les armes d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ , ni celles qu'il avait vu dans les boutiques d'armes dans l'Aincrad. De plus, il fallait posséder l'arme en question dans son Inventaire pour pouvoir la projeter dans la « réalité ».

D'une certaine manière, [Projection] était à mi-chemin du _Reality Marble_ d'Archer et de _Gate Of Babylon_. Tout comme _Unlimited Blade Works_ il fallait forger les armes. Cependant, de la même façon que le _Noble Phantasm_ de Gilgamesh, il fallait les stocker dans un domaine à part. Pour cette raison, une arme forgée par Shirou qui n'était pas dans son Inventaire et une arme dans son Inventaire qui n'avait pas été forgée par l'Emiya ne pourraient pas être invoquée par [Projection].

A la réflexion, cela s'appliquait également à la réalité. Cependant _Unlimited Blade Works_ forgeait les armes continuellement et les stockait au sein du _Reality Marble_ , raison pour laquelle ces conditions et restrictions n'avaient jamais été applicables à Shirou ainsi qu'à Archer. Toujours était-il qu'une fois avoir découvert cela, l'Emiya avait passé de nombreuses journées à forger des armes, ses nuits étant consacrées à obtenir de l'exp afin de monter de niveau.

Détail à part, malgré le niveau de ses [Compétences] de forge, il n'avait jamais tenté de créer une épée dont la puissance était de beaucoup supérieure à celles qu'il était possible de trouver au 1er étage. Il y avait deux raisons à cela. La première était que la majorité d'entre elles nécessitait des matériaux pour leur création qui n'étaient pas disponible actuellement. La seconde était que la plupart des épées, concernées ou non par la première raison, possédaient une restriction de stats et/ou de niveau qui empêchait un joueur de s'en équiper s'il ne répondait pas à ces exigences.

Parlant de niveau, celui de Shirou avait énormément augmenté. A cause de ses capacités cheatées, et en dépit d'avoir un niveau désormais plus élevé les monstres qu'il chassait, il parvenait à progresser doucement. De plus, puisqu'il chassait la nuit, il gagnait environ 50% d'exp de plus que la journée. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle son niveau était déjà de 12 en dépit de consacrer seulement la moitié de son temps au combat.

Certes, la nuit, les ennemis étaient également plus forts, mais à cela ne faisait pratiquement aucune différence pour lui, puisqu'il les tuait en un seul coup. Il fallait dire qu'entre [Weapon], [Slash Weapon], [Sword] et [One-handed Sword], il était capable de provoquer plus de 1000 points de dégâts, sans compter l'arme elle-même, la stat [Strenght] et l'utilisation éventuelle d'une technique de [Compétence] consommant du mana, augmentaient encore la valeur maximale de ce nombre.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Kirito lui avait confié que sa meilleure attaque avait provoqué aux alentours de 300 points de dégâts à son ennemi. Selon lui, il s'agissait d'une valeur tout à fait honorable, et même légèrement supérieure à la moyenne, puisqu'il avait l'avantage de posséder à la fois la meilleure arme du jeu à ce stade et parce qu'il avait atteint le niveau neuf ce qui, selon les estimations du bêta-testeur, était le niveau le plus élevé à ce jour. Naturellement, il n'était pas au courant de celui de Shirou, sinon son opinion aurait été largement révisée.

La raison pour laquelle l'Emiya ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas fait part de cela était que Kirito, tout en étant essentiellement une personne raisonnable et lucide, avait également un fort esprit de compétition. S'il avait su pour le véritable niveau de Shirou, il aurait sans doute commencé à prendre des risques pour redevenir le meilleur, allant jusqu'à cesser de dormir et chasser la nuit. Or, ne pas dormir était identique dans la réalité et dans le jeu. Ce n'était pas bon pour la santé et risquait de provoquer des distractions et un ralentissement des réflexes qui pourrait s'avérer mortel durant une chasse, en particulier durant la nuit, où les monstres étaient plus agressifs que la journée.

Pour en revenir à ses [Compétences], ceux qu'il avait hérités d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ s'étaient tous bien développés. Bizarrement, même ceux qu'il n'utilisait pas, comme [One-handed Rapier], montait de niveau spontanément. Pas énormément, et en fait beaucoup moins que pour ceux qu'il utilisait fréquemment, mais c'était là. De plus, les [Compétences] en question avaient une nature active, et non passive, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était absolument pas logique qu'ils s'améliorent sans raison. Mais ce n'était que l'une des bizarreries à son sujet. L'autre était cet étrange phénomène de temps qui se ralentissait.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait exact. Ce n'était pas le temps qui ralentissait, mais lui qui accélérait. Après avoir lutté pendant des heures entières chaque nuit, Shirou avait finalement commencé à comprendre cela et quelques autres points. Ce n'était pas une [Compétence] du jeu, bien qu'il puisse être défini de manière similaire, à un certain degré. Au début, l'Emiya n'avait pas été en mesure de déterminer pourquoi cela se produisait. Il avait fallu plusieurs répétitions de ce phénomène pour en venir à une conclusion. Cette « accélération » était directement dépendante de sa concentration.

En temps normal, il ne se passait rien. En combat cependant, et plus particulièrement dans des situations extrêmes, son esprit s'aiguisait et sa concentration se faisait à toute épreuve. C'était dans ces moments qu'il « accélérait ». Ce n'était pas quelque chose de conscient, plus une réaction spontanée issue de son instinct de survie, quelque chose dont il avait d'ailleurs cruellement manqué dans sa première ligne temporelle. De plus, l'« accélération » n'était pas déterminée par une valeur fixe. La moyenne était d'environ 2,5 fois sa vitesse normale, mais cela pouvait être plus, ou cela pouvait être moins, selon le degré de concentration de Shirou. Son record actuel avait été d'être environ 7,3 fois plus rapide que sa vitesse maximale. Et il s'était sentit encore loin de la limite, qu'il ne parvenait même pas à définir.

Naturellement, chaque fois que l'Emiya « accélérait », cela consommait de l'Od dans son corps. Bien que grâce au bras d'Archer ses réserves s'étaient considérablement développées, passant d'à peine une trentaine à plusieurs centaines d'unités et toujours en constante augmentation, cela restait quelque chose qu'il devait surveiller. Après s'être habitué aux sensations de l'« accélération » et avoir découvert que cela provoquait naturellement l'activation de ses circuits magiques, ce qui au passage représentait l'unique moment où il parvenir à sentir son véritable corps hors du jeu, Shirou avait été en mesure de reproduire consciemment cette capacité, bien que l'effet était beaucoup moins élevé. Après un mois, il était capable d'augmenter sa vitesse de 10%, soit être 1,1 fois plus rapide, grâce à une utilisation voulue de cette « accélération ».

Pour en revenir une fois de plus sur les [Compétences], l'Emiya avait énormément amélioré [Battle Healing] et [Parry]. A cause de sa méthode de chasse, cela était d'ailleurs ridiculement simple de les faire monter de niveau. Ses attaques pouvaient tuer en un coup pratiquement tous les monstres du 1er étage, si bien qu'il n'y avait pratiquement rien qui pouvait être considéré comme une menace pour lui. Pour cette raison, il se permettait de combattre avec à peine 30% de sa vie, même la nuit. Parce que sa santé était inférieure à un tiers, et donc dans la zone rouge, [Battle Healing] était beaucoup plus stimulé que s'il était en zone verte, ou même en zone jaune, ce qui lui permettait de progresser rapidement.

[Parry] avait une histoire similaire. A l'origine, il s'agissait principalement d'une [Compétence] pour les utilisateurs de bouclier. Ou plutôt, c'était ce que tout le monde, en dehors des bêta-testeurs, avaient pensé. En effet, la capacité de parer était quelque chose que l'on associait souvent au bouclier, si bien que peu de gens s'étaient penchés sur la question. Certes, il était également possible de parer avec une arme si la [Compétence] associée atteignait un certain niveau, mais cela signifiait que l'on ne pouvait plus attaquer durant ce laps de temps. A cause de cela, presque personne n'avait déjà pensé à utiliser [Parry] avec une épée.

Shirou, cependant, n'avait pas été conscient de cela et l'avait choisi. Parce qu'il utilisait un style à deux épées, il avait ainsi découvert que non seulement il était possible d'utiliser [Parry] avec une arme, mais qu'il était possible de le cumuler avec la technique de parade propre à chaque [Compétence] d'arme, et que l'Emiya possédait déjà pour la plupart en raison du fait qu'il était un personnage cheaté. Cette combinaison d'effet avait montré son efficacité au point qu'il pouvait désormais se protéger des attaques de pratiquement tous les monstres du 1er étage. Il devait cependant faire attention à la durabilité de ses épées, car [Parry] avait tendance à augmenter la vitesse à laquelle une arme, ou un bouclier, s'usait. Cette vitesse diminuait heureusement à mesure que le niveau de la [Compétence] augmentait.

Depuis qu'il avait dépassé le niveau 10, Shirou avait également débloqué un nouvel emplacement de [Compétence]. Parce qu'il y en avait un certain nombre qui l'intéressait, le garçon avait longuement hésité avant de se décider, et avait finalement choisit [Blade Throwing]. Cette [Compétence] permettait d'augmenter les dégâts d'une arme lorsque celle-ci était jetée. D'ordinaire, elle était principalement utilisée pour des armes de jet, tels que des couteaux ou, dans une moindre mesure et de façon étrange, des cailloux. L'Emiya, cependant, la combinait avec des épées, de la même manière qu'Archer lors de la cinquième guerre de Graal, soit en utilisant un arc.

De toutes les armes de base imaginables, l'arc était la seule qu'il n'était pas possible de trouver en magasin. Il n'existait également aucune quête permettant de s'en procurer un. Il existait cependant deux méthodes pour obtenir cette arme. La première était par le biais de [Woodcrafting], qui permettait de manipuler le bois. Malheureusement, très peu de joueurs possédaient cette [Compétence], et Shirou n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver l'un d'eux. La seconde méthode avait été de faire la demande auprès d'un PNJ vendeur d'armes. En commandant l'arc et en payant un acompte, il était possible de l'obtenir sous 48 heures.

Cependant, parce que l'arc n'était pas une arme classique, était donc classifiée « arme spéciale », son prix auprès d'un PNJ était exorbitant. Pire, l'arc ainsi obtenu était relativement mauvais, comme l'étaient toutes les armes des PNJ comparées aux armes créées par des joueurs ou obtenues en battant certains mini-Boss ou Boss de donjon. Sa portée était faible et sa puissance n'était pas terrible non plus. Même son nombre de renforcements possibles était seulement de deux, alors que la plupart des armes vendues par de PNJ pouvaient être améliorées trois fois.

Pire que tout, les flèches étaient également des « armes spéciales » et devaient ainsi être commandées, leur prix unitaire pratiquement égal à celui d'une épée de base. Chacune ne pouvait également être utilisées qu'entre une et trois fois, ce qui faisait de l'arc une arme excessivement chère et absolument inutile aux yeux des joueurs.

Malgré cela, Shirou l'avait acheté et n'avait eu aucun regret. La raison était que l'arc, étant une arme, était stimulée grâce à [Weapon]. En utilisant des épées à la place de flèches, il bénéficiait une seconde fois de [Weapon], mais également de [Slash Weapon], de [Sword] et de [Blade Throwing]. De plus, parce que l'Emiya utilisait principalement des épées droites à deux mains comme projectiles, il bénéficiait également des bonus procurés par [Two-handed Straight Sword]. Parce qu'il les créait lui-même et les stockait dans son Inventaire, il lui était possible de les invoquer grâce à [Projection]. Pour finir, s'il décidait d'utiliser [Reinforcement] sur elles, il pouvait également les améliorer jusqu'à leur limite, voir même réduire leur durabilité à 1, mais augmenter leur puissance destructrice en conséquence.

Ainsi, avec un arc, Shirou était en mesure de faire des attaques entre 10% et 30% plus puissantes, et ce sans utiliser de _Prana Burst_ , qui pouvait augmenter cette valeur à 50% environ. Contrairement à l'utilisation classique d'une épée droite à deux mains, il n'était pas possible d'utiliser de techniques issues de [Two-handed Straight Sword], parce que le système ne reconnaissait pas la position de l'arme comme permissible à leur activation. Cependant, une fois de plus, l'Emiya avait été en mesure de contourner le problème.

Chaque technique de SAO, tant qu'elle était liée à une [Compétence], était similaire à une version affaiblie de _Prana Burst_. Shirou avait donc utilisé chacune qu'il possédait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, et s'était ainsi imprégné de la sensation. Par la suite, il avait tenté de la reproduire sans utiliser de technique comme intermédiaire. Il lui avait fallu une trentaine d'heures en tout, mais il avait finalement réussi. Parce que le résultat n'était pas aussi bien défini et stable qu'une véritable technique, cela consommait plus de mana, mais les avantages surpassaient les inconvénients.

Grâce à _Prana Burst_ , l'Emiya n'était plus limité par le système pour combattre, ce qui lui permettait d'être plus imprévisible et d'utiliser son véritable style plus efficacement. Il pouvait entre autres l'appliquer sur ses épées-flèches, mais son véritable intérêt était ailleurs. La véritable utilité de _Prana Burst_ était qu'il permettait à Shirou de pleinement utiliser son style à deux épées, sans la restriction du système qui ne permettait pas l'activation simultanée d'une technique pour chaque épée. De plus, contrairement aux techniques de [Compétences], il n'y avait pas de temps de recharge entre deux utilisations, ce qui lui permettait une plus grande efficacité.

Enfin, la dernière chose qui avait évolué chez Shirou était ses statistiques. Etant au niveau 12, il possédait un total de 36 points à répartir entre [Strenght], [Endurance], [Agility], [Luck] et [Mana]. Cependant, il n'en avait utilisé aucun, même après un mois. Sa logique initiale avait été que son personnage étant cheaté, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin dans l'immédiat. Il pouvait donc accumuler ses points et prendre le temps de réfléchir à comment bien les distribuer. Il hésitait entre se spécialiser et n'être ni bon ni mauvais partout. Finalement, son incertitude avait permis de faire une découverte que même la plupart des bêta-testeurs n'avait jamais remarquée, et ceux qui l'avaient fait n'avaient sans doute pas compris comment cela fonctionnait.

Les statistiques d'un personnage pouvaient être augmentées grâce aux points acquis en montant de niveau, certes, mais ils pouvaient également s'améliorer naturellement ! Par exemple, [Strenght] pouvait progresser à partir du poids répertorié dans l'Inventaire des joueurs. Chaque Inventaire disposait d'un nombre défini d'emplacements, dont le nombre de base était de 20, et à laquelle s'ajoutait la valeur totale de [Strenght]. Chaque emplacement était limité à 99 items rigoureusement identiques.

L'Inventaire possédait également une limite de poids qui, s'il était dépassé, diminuait l'[Agility] du personnage. Cette limite de poids était initialement programmée à 50 kg, car chaque point de [Strenght] repoussait la limite de 10 kg. Ainsi, lorsque la limite de poids était dépassée pendant une durée cumulée d'une heure multipliée par la valeur de [Strenght], la stat augmentait d'un point.

[Endurance] pouvait être augmenté assez simplement. Il suffisait que la santé du joueur se retrouve en zone rouge pendant une durée cumulée d'une heure multipliée par la valeur de [Endurance] pour que la stat en question augmente d'un point. Si la santé était en zone jaune, il fallait doubler cette durée. Cependant, si elle était en zone verte, il n'y avait aucune progression de la stat.

[Agility] était également simple à améliorer. Il suffisait de se déplacer au maximum de sa vitesse pendant une durée cumulée d'une heure multipliée par la valeur d'[Agility] pour que la stat augmente d'un point. Le système avait cependant prévu une jauge de fatigue qui se vidait totalement après une minute multipliée par la valeur d'[Endurance]. Si le joueur persistait à maintenir le rythme, cela avait pour effet de diminuer temporairement la stat [Endurance], ce qui signifiait également une perte temporaire de la santé maximale.

[Luck], contrairement aux autres stats, était très complexe à améliorer. Tout n'était qu'une question de chance. Lorsque la valeur de [Luck] était comprise entre 1 et 10, il suffisait de trouver un item rare lors de la chasse pour augmenter la stat d'un point. Lorsque sa valeur était comprise entre 11 et 20, il fallait trouver deux items rares lors de la chasse pour augmenter la stat d'un point. Lorsque sa valeur était comprise entre 21 et 30, il fallait trouver trois items rares lors de la chasse pour augmenter la stat d'un point. Et ainsi de suite... Naturellement, chaque point augmentait de 0,1% les probabilités d'obtenir un item, qu'il soit rare ou non. De même pour les coups critiques. Les échecs critiques étaient également réduits de 0,1% par point de [Luck].

La rareté d'un item était définie selon un rang. Il s'agissait relativement des mêmes que pour la classification des Servants, à savoir E, D, C, B et A. Il n'y avait pas de rang Ex, mais un équivalant était présent, sous la forme du rang S. Lorsque [Luck] était de 10 ou moins, E était un item considéré comme commun et D ou plus comme rare. Lorsque [Luck] était de 11 à 20, D ou moins était un item considéré comme commun et C ou plus comme rare. Lorsque [Luck] était de 21 à 30, C ou moins était un item considéré comme commun et B ou plus comme rare. Lorsque [Luck] était de 31 à 40, B ou moins était un item considéré comme commun et A ou plus comme rare. Lorsque [Luck] était de 41 à 50, A ou moins était un item considéré comme commun et S ou plus comme rare. Indépendamment de la valeur de [Luck], S était considéré comme rare.

[Mana], pour finir, était également complexe à sa manière. Dans les faits, il suffisait d'épuiser complètement sa barre de mana un montant égal de fois que la valeur de [Mana] pour l'améliorer d'un point. Cela était cependant valable uniquement pour _Prana Burst_. Shirou n'était pas tout à fait sûr, mais pour des techniques provenant de [Compétences], ce montant pouvait se révéler entre six et dix fois plus important pour augmenter la stat d'un unique point. De plus, contrairement aux autres statistiques, ce n'était pas cumulable. Il fallait complètement vider sa barre de mana, et pas se contenter de la vider deux fois de 50%, car cela ne serait pas comptabilisé.

Ainsi, même si les stats pouvaient être améliorées naturellement, aucun joueur n'y consacrerait tout son temps de son propre gré. En effet, SAO était devenu un jeu de la mort, et il était trop risqué de réduire volontairement une de ses statistiques, même de manière temporaire, dans le but d'améliorer une autre. Une erreur et c'était terminé. Et, bien que techniquement il était possible d'améliorer [Strenght], [Agility] et [Mana] à l'intérieur des villes où il était impossible de perdre de la santé, pratiquement personne ne le ferait. D'une part les interminables répétitions sans signe visible de progrès les lasseraient rapidement. D'autre part, pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à faire cela, il n'améliorait ni leur niveau, ni celui de leurs [Compétences], ce qui n'était rentable ni à court terme, ni à long terme.

A la réflexion il était tout à fait possible que d'autres joueurs aient découverts la méthode pour améliorer naturellement leurs stats. Shirou n'avait jamais demandé à Kirito. Cependant, parce qu'ils étaient dans le jeu de la mort, peu auraient la patience ou le courage de le faire, du moins pas à bas niveau, où le risque de mourir était élevé et où les effets des [Compétences] étaient encore faibles. La plupart décideraient probablement de laisser leur gameplay améliorer leurs statistiques à leur propre rythme, plutôt que d'y consacrer tout leur temps. Ceci mit de côté, ceux encore au niveau 1 seraient ceux qui théoriquement bénéficiaient le plus de cette méthode, car leurs progrès seraient rapides étant donné que leurs statistiques étaient encore non-stimulées.

Naturellement, Shirou était une exception car il était un personnage cheaté, et donc si puissant que tant qu'il était prudent, presque rien ne pourrait le tuer. De plus, après avoir calculé, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il serait plus bénéfique d'améliorer naturellement ses statistiques tant qu'elles étaient inférieures à 25-30, après quoi il serait plus rentable d'attribuer les points qu'il avait accumulés depuis le niveau 1. Actuellement, celles de l'Emiya étaient les suivantes :

[Strenght] : 10 (E).

[Endurance] : 19 (D).

[Agility] : 18 (D).

[Luck] : 12 (E).

[Mana] : 22 (D).

L'ironie était que, malgré ne pas avoir distribué ses 36 points de stats, il restait dans la moyenne supérieure des statistiques attendus d'un joueur de niveau 12, et ce alors même qu'il ne disposait pas des équipements appropriés. Il restait encore assez loin des capacités d'Archer lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal, mais il s'en rapprochait doucement. Il ignorait si les statistiques du jeu auraient une incidence dans la réalité, mais il trouvait cela amusant de se comparer à une entité existante dans la réalité dont le potentiel était quantifié. Et quoi de mieux pour se motiver qu'une version alternative future de soi-même pour mesure sa propre progression ?

« Nous y sommes. » Annonça Kirito.

Clignant des yeux, Shirou regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient actuellement dans un amphithéâtre à ciel ouvert. Une vingtaine de joueurs étaient déjà rassemblés. Une subtile tension émanait de ce rassemblement plutôt atypique, le premier de ce qui promettait d'être un événement régulier avant chaque chasse au Boss d'étage. Sur la scène, au centre, un homme aux cheveux bleus se tenait debout. A sa hanche gauche était attachée une épée ressemblant à un glaive, tandis qu'un bouclier pendait dans son dos. Son équipement actuel était composé d'une armure lourde.

Personnellement, l'Emiya n'était pas un partisan de ce genre d'armure. Tout comme Kirito, son principal atout était sa vitesse, et un tel équipement ne ferait que le ralentir. Certes, il pourrait éventuellement compenser cette perte en utilisant son « accélération », mais il préférait ne pas céder à la facilité. Pour cette raison, il privilégiait les armures légères, parfois même n'en portait pas du tout en fonction de la situation.

« Bien ! » S'exclama l'homme sur scène en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de chacun. « La réunion va désormais pouvoir commencer. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel aujourd'hui. Je m'appelle Diavel. Mon métier, et je suis fier de le dire, c'est chevalier ! »

Cela provoqua aussitôt dans les gradins. Pour cause, il n'existait pas de système de métier dans SAO. Le jeu se voulait totalement libre et non-restrictif. Ainsi, un joueur pouvait littéralement devenir ce qu'il voulait. En fonction de ses actions, de son évolution et de ses stats, de nombreux chemins et [Compétences] s'ouvraient à lui. Pourtant, Shirou comprit le sens réel des paroles de leur interlocuteur. Il cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère, probablement parce qu'il allait leur annoncer une nouvelle importante, bonne ou mauvaise.

« Aujourd'hui, notre équipe à découvert la chambre du Boss en haut du premier palier ! » Annonça sérieusement Diavel après avoir rétabli le silence, confirmant ainsi la supposition de l'Emiya.

Immédiatement, tous les joueurs présents se firent attentifs. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait été en mesure de localiser l'emplacement de la chambre du Boss. Shirou, qui avait personnellement cartographié 97% du 1er étage, ne l'avait pas non plus trouvé. Même les bêta-testeurs, qui étaient censés connaître le jeu, ignoraient où elle était située. Apparemment, entre la version bêta et le jeu achevé, il existait quelques subtiles différences, juste assez pour ne pas leur donner de réel avantage comparé aux autres joueurs.

En fait, trouver le labyrinthe lui-même n'était pas difficile. Chaque étage disposait d'un pilier qui le reliait avec celui d'au-dessus. Il était si massif qu'il était facile de le voir à l'horizon, connecté au ciel, ou plus exactement au plancher du 2nd étage. Le labyrinthe se trouvait à l'intérieur, et était conçu comme une tour. De plus, la chambre du Boss se trouvait au sommet dudit labyrinthe, qui portait parfaitement bien son nom. Shirou ne cherchait cependant pas activement son emplacement, cela dit. Il préférait cartographier la carte du jeu, ainsi que répertorier les monstres et les zones dangereuses afin de limiter le nombre de morts et de faciliter la tâche des moins évolués dans le jeu.

Ce qui intéressait particulièrement l'Emiya était qu'il avait la quasi-certitude que Diavel était un bêta-testeur. Il avait une assurance que seuls eux, et quelques rares exceptions comme Shirou, possédaient dans SAO. Le garçon n'était pas spécialement méfiant à leur propos, contrairement aux autres joueurs. Certes, il en avait rencontré quelques mauvais, comme Coper, mais la plupart étaient d'avantage comme Kirito, des solitaires. Argo était une exception, parce qu'elle s'était spécialisée dans la collecte d'informations, ce qui l'obligeait à sociabiliser avec les joueurs.

« En éliminant ce Boss, et en atteignant le palier suivant, nous voulons prouver à tous ceux qui patientent dans la Ville de Départ qu'un jour il sera possible de terminer ce jeu mortel ! » Continua Diavel, avec détermination. « C'est notre devoir à nous tous qui sommes ici ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête dans les gradins, avant que des applaudissements ne commencent à résonner et à s'amplifier rapidement. Quelques sifflements d'approbations purent même se faire entendre. Même Shirou ne resta pas indifférent. Il était peut-être la personne la moins en danger dans ce jeu à l'heure actuelle, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre que l'espoir qui venait de naitre ici en ce jour devait à tout prix survivre. Cette première tentative devait à tout prix réussir. L'échec n'était pas permis, pour le bien du moral de tous les joueurs de SAO.

« Ok ! » Annonça ensuite Diavel. « Alors, sans plus tarder, j'aimerais commencer la réunion stratégique. Pour commencer, faîtes des équipes de six personnes. »

A côté de Shirou, Kirito hoqueta de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ils étaient tous les deux des joueurs solos, et la seule fois où ils avaient chassé à plus de deux avait été le premier jour, alors que Klein était encore avec eux. Même alors, ils n'avaient pas fait équipes, juste chassé ensemble, chacun leur tour. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment combattre efficacement avec plus d'un ou deux alliés simultanément.

Tout autour d'eux, les autres joueurs avaient déjà commencé à faire des équipes. Rapidement, il ne resta plus que trois personnes qui n'étaient dans aucun d'eux : Kirito, Shirou, et une personne dissimulée sous une épaisse cape à capuche portant une rapière à la hanche. Le bêta-testeur fut celui qui s'en approcha et lui proposa de faire équipe avec lui et l'Emiya, qui avaient créé une équipe pour l'occasion. Après quelques secondes de discussion, que le garçon n'écouta pas, réfléchissant à autre chose. Finalement, en haut à gauche de sa vision, sous sa propre barre de santé et celle de Kirito, signe que les deux étaient dans la même équipe, apparue une troisième barre de santé accompagnée d'un nom : Asuna. Lorsque le bêta-testeur retourna voir Shirou et lui confirmer l'acquisition d'un troisième membre pour leur équipe temporaire, son visage affichait une expression légèrement songeuse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda l'Emiya.

« Non… Rien. » Le rassura automatiquement Kirito. « C'est juste que je suis à peu près certain d'avoir déjà rencontré cette fille dans un donjon auparavant. Elle est aussi une joueuse solo. »

« Je vois… » Murmura Shirou, avant de reporter son attention sur Diavel, qui avait recommencé à parler.

« Vous avez tous formé des équipes ? » Demanda l'auto-proclamé chevalier. « Alors… »

« Attends un peu ! » S'exclama quelqu'un, interrompant le discours de Diavel.

Il s'agissait d'un nouveau venu, qui se tenait en haut de l'amphithéâtre. Sa tenue était similaire à la majorité des joueurs présents, et portait son épée de la même manière que Kirito. Ses cheveux étaient d'un orange presque marron avec quelques mèches formant des pics dans toutes les directions. Il avait également une courte barbiche. De tous les joueurs que Shirou avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent, il était probablement l'un des plus âgés. Rapidement, il se précipita sur la scène et fit face à celui qui s'y tenait déjà.

« Moi, c'est Kibao. » Se présenta-t-il. « Avant d'affronter le boss, j'ai un truc à vous dire. » Continua-t-il en se tournant vers les gradins. « Il y en a surement parmi vous qui doivent des excuses aux 600 types morts jusqu'à présent ! » Acheva-t-il, ce qui provoqua quelques joueurs à mumurer entre eux.

« Kibao, laisse-moi deviner. » Déclara Diavel, attirant l'attention du joueur. « Tu parles de ceux qui ont testé la version bêta, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Ces ex-bêta-testeurs, dès le premier jour où ce jeu de merde a commencé, ont disparu en abandonnant les débutants. Pour un bon terrain de chasse, ces enfoirés partent seuls à l'aventure et sont donc les seuls à gagner en puissance. Et après, ils font style de ne rien savoir. » Avec un regard noir, il se tourna ensuite vers les gradins et commença à hurler et les pointant du doigt. « Il doit bien y en avoir parmi vous, des ex-bêta-testeurs ! Je vais les obliger à se prosterner et à cracher tout le fric et les items qu'ils ont récoltés ! En tant que membre d'équipe, je ne veux ni leur confier ma vie ni qu'ils me confient la leur. »

Kirito se raidit à côté de Shirou, pas que ce dernier lui en veuille. Il était directement ciblé par ces paroles. Cependant, il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Il l'avait aidé, lui avait montré comment jouer et progresser. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Dans les gradins, un homme à la peau sombre et portant une hache dans le dos leva la main pour prendre la parole, mais l'Emiya fut plus rapide. Se levant, il s'approcha de la scène, ses bruits de pas attirant l'attention de tous les joueurs présents. Malgré sa courte carrure, les deux épées qu'il portait lui donnaient une allure imposante. Lorsqu'il fut face à l'agitateur, il commencé à parler.

« Je m'appelle Shirou. » Se présenta le garçon. « Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe dans ton discours, Kibao. » Déclara-t-il ensuite. « Tu as dit que les bêta-testeurs, enfin, les ex-bêta-testeurs, partaient à l'aventure seuls, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais je l'ai dit, et alors ? » Répliqua le concerné, sur la défensive.

« Et alors, je trouve étonnant que tu parles d'aventure alors que nous sommes enfermé dans un jeu de la mort. » Expliqua l'Emiya, en commençant lentement à tourner autour du joueur. « On dirait presque que tu n'as jamais combattu à l'extérieur des villes. »

« F-foutaises ! » Grogna Kibao, sur la défensive, qui tournait sur lui-même de façon à toujours faire face à son interlocuteur. « Je suis niveau 6, j'ai passé largement assez de temps hors des murs de la ville pour savoir de quoi je parle. C'était simplement un lapsus. »

« Vraiment ? » Commenta Shirou, tournant toujours autour du perturbateur. « Qu'en est-il de cette haine pour les bêta-testeurs ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit… » Commença Kibao.

« Je sais ce que tu as dit. » L'interrompit l'Emiya en s'arrêtant. « Pourtant, pouvons-nous vraiment leur en vouloir ? Dès le premier jour, les bêta-testeurs ont été stigmatisé parce qu'ils en savaient juste un peu plus que les autres. A cause de joueurs comme toi, qui annonce clairement leur refus de coopérer avec eux, ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que de s'isoler afin de progresser. »

« C-c'est… » Tenta de protester le perturbateur.

« Je ne suis pas un bêta-testeur. » Annonça Shirou en se tournant vers les gradins, coupant une fois de plus l'autre joueur. « Avant de jouer à SAO, je n'avais même jamais joué à un jeu-vidéo. Pourtant, un bêta-testeur m'a trouvé et m'a aidé. Il m'a montré comment jouer et progresser. Même après l'annonce du jeu de la mort, il m'a éduqué à SAO et à ses subtilités. »

« Tu devais vraiment faire pitié. » Grommela Kibao. « Il suffit de te regarder pour comprendre que tu n'as aucune connaissance de SAO. Franchement, deux épées ? Tout le monde sait qu'il est impossible de les utiliser simultanément. Il est clair que tu n'as aucune idée de comment jouer. Je me demande même si ce bêta-testeur, dont tu vantes les mérites, ne t'a pas saboté. Ce serait tout à fait leur style. »

A peine eu-t-il fini de parler que la lame de Shirou fut contre sa gorge. Les yeux du garçon brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse, prédatrice. Un être surnaturel de son monde aurait immédiatement reconnu ce regard comme étant identique à celui de Primate Murder. C'était le regard de la Bête de Gaïa, le regard d'une entité autorisé à tuer tous les humains selon son bon vouloir. Heureusement, la position de l'Emiya fit que seul Kibao puisse voir cela, ce qui le fit reculer malgré lui.

« Veux-tu vérifier à quel point inutile est ma capacité à manier deux épées ? » Demanda Shirou d'un ton menaçant. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il prit cela pour un non et rengaina finalement son arme. « Bien. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, il y a quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre… Les bêta-testeurs sont ceux qui ont le plus d'expérience de ce jeu. Plutôt que de les traiter avec bienveillance, vous les repousser et les isoler. Ma question, Kibao, est la suivante : pourquoi s'aliéner les quelques personnes qui possèdent le plus d'informations sur le jeu ? Pour moi, c'est illogique, mais peut-être pourras-tu éclairer ma lanterne… »

Dans les gradins, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Ils reconnaissaient la logique de Shirou. Même Kirito semblait étonné par les pensées rationnelles de son camarade. A croire que dans ce monde de folie, la normalité n'avait plus sa place. Kibao ne répondit pas, ses bras étaient obstinément croisés sur sa poitrine et il regardait ailleurs.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Déclara l'Emiya. « La haine des bêta-testeurs n'a aucun fondement. Les gens comme toi avaient juste besoin d'un bouc-émissaire et les bêta-testeurs étaient la cible parfaite. Laisse-moi juste te dire quelque chose, Kibao. Environ 70% des bêta-testeurs sont âgés de 13 à 17 ans. Ce sont des enfants, et certains ne devraient même pas joueur à SAO, car ils sont en dessous de la limite d'âge. Ce sont eux qui sont la cible de ta haine, Kibao, alors que tu as facilement deux fois leur âge. »

« Tch… » Se contenta de faire le perturbateur, exaspéré plutôt que choqué par cette révélation, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

« Une dernière chose… » Annonça Shirou. « Tu voulais que les bêta-testeurs payent des indemnités pour la mort des joueurs, c'est bien ce que tu as dit ? Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose à mon tour. Parmi les 650 joueurs décédés à ce jour, plus de la moitié étaient des bêta-testeurs. Autrement dit, ils ont souffert du jeu plus que les autres. Malgré cela, tu veux leur faire payer pour les autres morts ? Celles des non-bêta-testeurs ? Et qui récupérerait cet argent ? Les morts n'en ont pas besoin, alors qui ? Toi peut-être, Kibao ? C'est pratiquement ce que tu as affirmé, après tout. Je trouve cela lâche, immonde même. Pour moi, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une personne profitant d'une situation pour ton propre profit. Tu es pire que les bêta-testeurs que tu prétends qu'ils sont ! »

Et sur ces mots, Shirou retourna dans les gradins pour reprendre sa place. Sur son chemin, les autres joueurs étaient silencieux, mais de respect ou de choc, il ne savait pas. Dans son dos, Kibao fulminait. Le plan qu'il avait mis en place pour profiter de la situation avait été ruiné par quelques arguments bien placés. Lorsque l'Emiya se réinstalla à côté de Kirito, celui-ci lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

« Merci. » Lui murmura le bêta-testeur, avec une sincérité authentique dans la voix.

« Cela devait être dit… » Répondit Shirou, tout aussi sincère.

« Je tiens également à parler. » Déclara un autre joueur en se levant, le même qui allait demander la parole avant l'intervention de l'Emiya. Il était immense et avait dans la main un petit carnet qu'il tenait bien en évidence de façon à ce qu'il soit visible par tout le monde. « Je m'appelle Agil. Le guide que je vous montre actuellement est disponible gratuitement dans toutes les boutiques du premier étage. La plupart d'entre vous l'ignorent sans doute, mais à l'origine, ce sont les bêta-testeurs qui les distribuaient. Ce livre est la synthèse de leurs connaissances, qu'ils ont laissées anonymement à disposition de chacun. Il s'agit de la preuve que ce que Shirou a dit est la vérité. Maintenant, peut-on revenir à la réunion stratégique et à la manière de nous y prendre pour vaincre le Boss ? »

Kibao regarda Agil pendant quelques secondes et, avec un claquement de langue vexé, alla finalement s'asseoir dans les gradins, de mauvaise grâce. L'homme à la hache reprit sa place, de nouveau concentré sur Diavel. Celui-ci n'avait pas semblé particulièrement perturbé par la tournure des événements.

« Bien ! » Déclara-t-il en sortant à son tour un petit carnet. « Concernant les infos sur le Boss, la dernière version de ce guide a justement été distribuée tout à l'heure. » Annonça-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, même de Kibao. Il commença ensuite à lire « D'après le guide, le nom du Boss est _Illfang The Kobold Lord_. Il est entouré de _Ruin Kobold Sentinels_. Ses armes sont une hache et un bouclier. Quand la dernière de ses quatre jauges de vie devient rouge, il change d'arme pour prendre un Tulwar de la catégorie des sabres. Naturellement, ses attaques changent en conséquence. »

Diavel cessa ensuite sa lecture. Dans les gradins, tout le monde était calme, assimilant silencieusement les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir et tentant d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le combat. La plupart d'entre eux avaient sans doute déjà combattus des _Ruins Kobold Sentinels_ , car il y en avait dans un donjon assez populaire du 1er étage. D'après leurs expressions faciales, ils semblaient plutôt optimistes sur l'issue du combat. Shirou, pour sa part, pensait autrement.

Ce n'était pas un simple Boss qu'ils allaient affronter, mais un Boss d'étage, l'une des 99 entités uniques les plus fortes de l'Aincrad. Il faudrait probablement attendre le 30ème étage pour que certains monstres soit plus fort que lui et même alors ils n'auraient pas autant de santé. Aller combattre Illfang sans être psychologiquement prêt était un moyen assuré pour se faire tuer. Malheureusement, il semblait que certains des joueurs rassemblés l'aient oublié. Seuls les personnes comme Kirito, ou Diavel, étaient pleinement conscients du danger, en partie parce qu'ils avaient de l'expérience comme bêta-testeur.

« La réunion stratégique est terminée. » Annonça finalement le chevalier auto-proclamé. « En ce qui concerne la répartition des gains, l'argent sera divisé en parts égales. Les points d'expérience reviennent naturellement aux équipes ayant éliminé les monstres et les items, à ceux qui les ont obtenus. Pas d'objection ? » Vérifia-t-il à tout hasard. N'en recevant aucune, il continua à parler. « Bien, nous partirons donc demain matin à 10 heures. Vous pouvez disposer ! »

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée aux préparatifs de bataille. Chacun se rendait dans les différentes boutiques pour restaurer la durabilité de leurs équipements ou se réapprovisionner en vivres. Shirou était dans ce second cas, nécessitant régulièrement des potions de mana ainsi que quelques potions de santé, juste au cas où. A cause de sa méthode unique de combat, ses armes ne perdaient pratiquement jamais en durabilité.

Sa technique était simple, pour lui en tout cas, et consistait à utiliser [Reinforcement] pour ajouter +1 ou +2 en durabilité à ses _Anneal Blades_. Ainsi, lorsque ses épées perdaient la durabilité procurée par le bonus de renforcement, l'Emiya n'avait qu'à réinitialiser les améliorations et recommencer. Ce n'était cependant possible que parce que le bonus de durabilité d'une arme était ceux qui se réduisaient en premier. Cela dit, il était et serait sans doute le seul à pouvoir utiliser [Reinforcement]. Selon ses estimations, un joueur ordinaire devrait disposer de trois [Compétences] de forge ainsi que des trois [Compétences] d'arme ou d'armure associées pour pouvoir le débloquer. De même, pour [Projection], un joueur devrait apprendre cinq [Compétences] de forge ainsi que des cinq [Compétences] d'arme ou d'armure associées pour pouvoir le débloquer.

Dans les deux cas, il fallait pratiquement se consacrer uniquement au combat et à la forge d'équipements, sans apprendre d'autres [Compétences] entre temps. Concernant [Projection], il y avait cependant un détail à noter. Le niveau maximal supposé pour un joueur était de 100. Puisqu'il était possible de débloquer un emplacement de [Compétence] tous les 10 niveaux et que l'on commençait au niveau 1 avec deux emplacements vides, cela signifiait que pour obtenir [Projection], il fallait utiliser l'ensemble des emplacements pour répondre aux conditions. D'une certaine façon, [Projection] était donc la technique de forge ultime pour les combats. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il était normalement impossible de posséder à la fois [Projection] et [Reinforcement], puisqu'il faudrait 12 emplacements… Sauf bien sûr si le niveau maximal était supérieur à 100, auquel cas cela était effectivement possible.

Pour l'occasion, les joueurs qui avaient répondu à l'appel de Diavel restèrent exceptionnellement en ville tout l'après-midi et même la soirée. Ils voulaient tous être frais et reposés pour le combat contre le Boss d'étage. En attendant, ils profitèrent de leur temps libre pour parler entre eux, et même pour boire et manger ensemble. Même Kirito se joignit à l'enthousiasme général, bien qu'il restât relativement discret, et même relativement isolé en compagnie de leur troisième membre d'équipe, Asuna.

Pour sa part, Shirou réfléchissait intensément. En temps normal, il serait partit chasser, en particulier durant la nuit, et aurait forgé des armes durant la journée. Cependant, par principe, il s'était abstenu. Tous les joueurs participant au combat contre Illfang avaient mis de côté leurs activités quotidiennes. Par respect, l'Emiya faisait donc de même. Il avait déjà suffisamment attiré l'attention sur lui pour l'instant. Mieux valait faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que le Boss d'étage soit vaincu.

En conséquence, Shirou éprouvait la sensation de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le jeu. En résumé, il s'ennuyait. Il avait mis en place une routine, et la voir perturbée ainsi le déstabilisait légèrement. Il n'était pas insociable, mais il n'avait pas prévu de créer des liens avec les autres joueurs. L'Emiya venait d'un monde distinct du leur, il ne les reverrait donc jamais une fois le jeu terminé. Il ne servait donc à rien de leur donner de faux espoirs de se rencontrer par la suite, et il ne voulait pas fausser sa mort.

Finalement, Shirou décida qu'il pouvait se permettre de dormir pour cette nuit. Le sommeil ne lui était plus nécessaire, étant partiellement un Esprit Héroïque. Ses facultés mentales ne diminuaient pas s'il ne se reposait pas, même pour une longue période. De plus, puisque son corps réel n'était pas présent dans le jeu, la fatigue physique ne s'appliquait pas non plus. Dormir lui permettait en revanche d'être plus en phase avec lui-même les quelques heures suivant son réveil.

Cela lui permettait entre autres de se rapprocher de sa nature d'humain, quelque chose qu'il avait tendance parfois à légèrement oublier, tant son existence semblait à part par moment. Néanmoins, parce qu'il était dans ce jeu à des fins de formation, il avait privilégié son entrainement plutôt qu'un confort mineur, même passager.

Shirou n'avait cependant jamais loué une chambre d'auberge, ni même cherché l'emplacement desdites auberges, puisqu'il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il demanda donc à Kirito, avec un certain embarras, où il pourrait en trouver une. Celui-ci, toujours en compagnie d'Asuna, lui indiqua la direction. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, l'Emiya disposait d'un logement pour la nuit. S'allongeant dans le lit, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 12.

PV max : 1900.

Mana max : 1100.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 36.

[Strenght] : 10 (E).

[Endurance] : 19 (D).

[Agility] : 18 (D).

[Luck] : 12 (E).

[Mana] : 22 (D).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 164.

[Parry] : 126.

[Blade Throwing] : 87.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 621.

[Slash Weapon] : 783.

[Sword] : 939.

[One-handed Sword] : 391.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 264.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 610.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 260.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 310.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 330.

[One-handed Rapier] : 90.

[Katana] : 160.

[Weapon Forging] : 519.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 626.

[Sword Forging] : 737.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 216.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 213.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 410.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 160.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 210.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 220.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 30.

[Katana Forging] : 90.

[Projection] : 641.

[Reinforcement] : 657.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 51.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 93.

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment.

Je sais, l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, du moins en dehors du résumé lui-même. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas vraiment satisfait du chapitre. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il est mauvais, je le trouve plutôt bon. Le problème est qu'il est long. En fait, à l'origine, j'avais prévu de traiter la réunion ET le combat contre le boss, mais les circonstance m'ont obligé à couper le chapitre... En 3 ! La seconde partie du chapitre, qui sera publié la semaine prochaine, devrait être une surprise, je pense, mais je n'en dirais pas plus !

Concernant _Prana Burst_ , je n'invente rien (ni dans le Nasuverse, ni dans le SAOverse). Il est théoriquement possible d'utiliser le Mana du jeu sans utiliser une Compétence en soi. Dans l'arc ALO de SAO, on apprend qu'il est possible d'utiliser une [Compétence] nommée [Flight System] qui permet au joueur de voler grâce à une commande. Cependant, avec de l'entrainement, il est possible de supprimer la commande de vol, et ainsi de voler "librement". Le même principe s'applique dans le cas du _Prana Burst_. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je l'ai indiqué dans _Extra_ [Skill].

Dans ce chapitre, il est également possible de voir Shirou enfin s'exprimer depuis qu'il est devenu un Protecteur plutôt qu'un Héros. Je veux dire par là qu'il a enfin afficher son point de vue personnellement. Ce n'est pas du Charisme à proprement parlé, mais de la logique pure, enfin en grande partie.

Bien, je crois avoir dit tout ce quej j'avias à dire sur ce chapitre...

Je vous dit donc à la prochaine, ou à tout de suite si vous comptez lire un autre de mes chapitres.

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut, me revoilà !

En raison de la rentrée, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de poster mon chapitre la semaine dernière, mais je le fais maintenant.

Toujours à cause de la rentrée, je ne serais plus en mesure d'écrire deux chapitres par semaine comme je l'ai fait durant les vacances. J'essayerai d'en poster au moins 1 par semaine, mais à défaut, ce sera 1 toutes les 2 semaines. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à mon nouveau rythme.

Bien, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je ne vais pas m'étendre, et juste vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Conversation et explications…_**

Shirou se réveilla en gémissant, ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Son corps était tout endolori et engourdi. Il avait mal partout. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il n'avait pas été dans un tel état pitoyable depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années. En tout cas, depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer à Sword Art Online, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Regardant autour de lui, il cligna des yeux de confusion.

L'Emiya n'était plus dans sa chambre d'auberge. Bizarrement, cependant, le lieu lui était familier, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où il l'avait vu auparavant. Méfiant, il se releva difficilement, prêt à projeter une épée à tout moment. Voyant ensuite le lit à côté de lui, surmonté par une machine en forme de parallélépipède rectangle, il comprit enfin où il se trouvait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Il était dans la chambre de l'appartement qui avait été loué pour lui dans le cadre de sa « formation », qui s'était finalement avérée être un véritable jeu de la mort. Pendant quelques secondes, Shirou regarda bêtement autour de lui, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi son corps le faisait souffrir de partout ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu quitter le jeu ?

Cette dernière question en particulier le tracassait. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Il n'avait jamais pu se déconnecter auparavant, alors qu'est-ce qui avait été différent cette fois-ci ? La seule chose qu'il avait faite était de… Non… Cela ne pouvait quand même pas être… L'Emiya secoua la tête douloureusement pour essayer de se concentrer. L'unique différence entre maintenant et avant était qu'il avait dormi.

Etant partiellement un Esprit Héroïque, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir. Il pouvait le faire, et cela l'aidait à restaurer et économiser son énergie, mais ce n'était pas une nécessitait pour lui. Et puisqu'il ne possédait pas de corps physique dans le jeu, il n'avait pas non plus à le laisser se reposer. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose dont il avait pleinement profité dans Sword Art Online. Pouvoir jouer sans pause 24/7 lui avait permis d'exploiter pleinement toutes ses capacités. C'était également une partie de la raison pour laquelle il était le plus haut niveau de l'Aincrad à l'heure actuelle. A cause de cela, il n'avait jamais effectivement essayé de dormir à l'intérieur du jeu auparavant. Etait-il possible que cela lui ait permis de se déconnecter ?

Non, cela n'avait probablement rien à voir. Il y avait 10000 joueurs dans SAO, et tous dormaient quotidiennement, contrairement à lui. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être cela. D'un autre côté, Shirou n'utilisait pas un _Soul Translator_ à la place d'un _NerveGear_. Etait-il possible que cela ait eu une incidence sur sa capacité à se déconnecter ? Il lui faudrait demander à Zelretch…

En pensant à l'Apôtre, le poing de l'Emiya se crispa inconsciemment. Ce salaud l'avait envoyé dans le jeu sans lui donner aucune indication ou préparation de ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Il l'avait laissé se débrouiller tout seul, sans se soucier des conséquences. Lorsqu'il le verrait, il lui ferait payer cela. Peu importe comment, il allait trouver un moyen. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chances d'y arriver mais, par principe, il allait continuer à essayer jusqu'à en être lassé ou d'avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Grimaçant à son corps douloureux, Shirou se dirigea lentement vers la porte, et quitta finalement la chambre. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Il avait faim… Non, ce terme n'était pas assez fort. Il se sentait comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un mois ce qui, à la réflexion, était probablement le cas. Il ne s'était pas alimenté depuis qu'il était entré dans le jeu et il ne voyait aucune trace de perfusion sur ses bras. Et Altrouge, ainsi que Zelretch, ne pouvaient rester en permanence ici à s'occuper de lui, ayant leurs propres obligations ailleurs.

« Ah, Shirou-chan ! » S'exclama joyeusement la quatrième Ancêtre, qui était assis sur un fauteuil du salon et buvait une tasse de thé. « Tu es en avance. Je ne t'attendais pas avant encore quelques semaines. Comment va ta formation ? »

L'instant d'après, Zelretch inclina légèrement et négligemment la tête sur le côté pour éviter d'un millimètre le couteau projeté que lui avait jeté l'Emiya. Distraitement, celui-ci nota que sa magie semblait très légèrement plus fluide qu'avant, comme s'il avait une meilleure maitrise dessus. De son côté, l'Apôtre semblait amusé plutôt qu'offensé par cette salutation musclée. D'ordinaire, les gens avaient tendance à éviter tout ce qui pourrait le mettre en colère, de peur d'être la cible de ses farces. Shirou, cependant, n'en avait que faire. Il était passé par l'enfer plusieurs fois déjà, il ne craignait pas le courroux de l'homme en face de lui.

« Celui-là était pour ne pas m'avoir enseigné les bases du jeu. » Déclara le garçon.

« Bonjour, Shirou-kun. » Fit Altrouge en souriant. Elle était assise à côté de son autoproclamé grand-père, et buvait également un thé. Le nez de l'Emiya remarqua cependant, même de là où il était, qu'elle avait remplacé le lait ou le jus de citron par du sang, ce qui l'inquiéta. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en boire qui n'était pas le sien.

« Altrouge-chan, ta soif est revenue ? » Demanda-t-il, se sentant réellement concerné.

« Ah, ça… » Murmura-t-elle en regardant sa tasse de thé d'un air embarrassé. « Oui. Les effets de ton sang ont finalement cessé pendant que tu étais dans le jeu. J'ai dû trouver un remplacement en attendant. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a été tué ou blessé. Mon… Grand-père a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour prendre des pochettes de sang stockées dans une banque de sang. C'est apparemment ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il est face à ses propres pulsions. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris mon sang, dans ce cas ? » Insista Shirou, étonné.

« Je n'aurais pas pu le boire. » Lui expliqua la Brunestud en secouant la tête. « Ton sang, grâce à ton Origine, est ce qui supprime temporairement mes pulsions vampiriques. Cependant, si tu ne le donnes pas volontairement et librement, ton sang agira comme un poison à celui qui tentera de s'en nourrir. »

« Je vois. » Murmura l'Emiya.

Son Origine « Gaïa » avait la capacité de « corriger », entre autres effets. Le sang qui en était imprégné pouvait avoir deux effets différents sur les races vampiriques. Celles-ci, ne faisant pas partie de l'ordre naturel des choses, pouvaient voir leurs pulsions niées temporairement si le sang était offert, par « correction » de l'anomalie. Cependant, si un être vampirique tentait de se nourrir de force de ce sang, alors ce serait sa propre existence qui serait « corrigée », d'où l'effet d'empoisonnement.

« Néanmoins, maintenant que je suis de retour, je vais arranger la situation. » Décida Shirou.

Sans réfléchir, il mordit violemment l'extrémité de son pouce jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Il le tandis ensuite à Altrouge, qui rougit légèrement mais mit le doigt dans sa bouche et suça doucement, gémissant inconsciemment de plaisir. Zeretch, qui observait la scène à côté d'eux, n'essaya même pas de cacher son ricanement, et évita sans difficulté un second couteau de l'Emiya.

« Celui-là était pour vous moquer de nous. » Grogna-t-il légèrement.

« Pardonne à un vieillard d'apprécier le fait que sa petite-fille soit aussi passionnée. » S'excusa-t-il d'un ton guilleret, ce qui fit rougir un peu plus la concernée.

« Shirou-kun ! » Appela soudainement la Brunestud, pour essayer de changer de sujet. « Tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche… »

« Tu as raison Altrouge-chan. » Approuva Shirou en frottant les muscles endoloris de son bras droit. « Cela devrait me faire du bien. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Réfuta timidement l'Originelle, en lui tendant un petit miroir. « Regarde ton visage… »

« Altrouge-chan… » Se plaignit Zelretch en faisant une moue. « Tu n'es pas drôle… »

« Tu as commencé. » Répliqua-t-elle en parvenant de justesse à ne pas rougir à nouveau.

Intrigué, l'Emiya prit le miroir, qui ressemblait de façon troublante au miroir à main de SAO pour effacer l'apparence des avatars des joueurs et la remplacer par celle qu'ils avaient dans la vraie vie. Il ne serait même pas étonné si c'était Zelretch qui l'avait introduit dans l'appartement avec ses pouvoirs. C'était même très probable. Regardant son reflet, son œil tiqua d'agacement lorsqu'il vit que son visage avait été recouvert de petits dessins de toutes les couleurs. Pas besoin de se demander qui en était le responsable. Seul un enfant ou le 4ème Ancêtre agirait d'une telle façon puérile. Une seconde plus tard, l'Apôtre esquiva adroitement un troisième couteau.

« Celui-ci était pour avoir profité de la situation alors que vous en étiez à l'origine. » Dit Shirou avec une infime pointe de colère.

« Personnellement j'ai trouvé cela très drôle. » Déclara gaiement Zelretch.

« Je m'en doute. » Répliqua l'Emiya en continuant à se regarder dans le miroir. « Celui-là n'a pas été fait par vous, Kischur-san. » Affirma-t-il ensuite en pointant l'un des petits dessins à la base de son cou.

« Oho ! » Fit l'Ancêtre avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. « Tu as même remarqué ça, Shirou-chan ? Pas mal… »

« Altrouge-chan ? » Appela Shirou en se tournant vers elle, attendant une explication.

« … » La Brunestud refusa de croiser son regard, comme une enfant prise en faute. « Je m'ennuyais et Zelretch semblait vraiment s'amuser, alors… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais il comprit néanmoins.

« Donc, c'est ainsi… » Murmura l'Emiya en projetant un nouveau couteau dans sa main, qu'il lança au 4ème Ancêtre.

« C'était pour quelle raison cette fois ? » Demanda Zelretch, curieux, en évitant négligemment la lame, qui rejoignit les trois précédentes dans le mur.

« Pour enfantillage intempestif. » Affirma Shirou, avant de grimacer légèrement et de frotter son bras douloureux. « Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens. Kischur-san, j'ai beaucoup de questions à vous poser. »

« J'essayerai d'y répondre de mon mieux. » Promit-il, regardant pensivement les couteaux plantés derrière lui.

Le garçon sèchement hocha la tête et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il avait toujours aussi faim, mais sa priorité à l'heure actuelle était d'apaiser ses muscles douloureux. L'eau chaude fit un merveilleux travail. Prenant quelques minutes pour apprécier la sensation, il se rendit compte que cela faisait également un mois qu'il ne s'était pas douché. En fait, cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas pris un peu de temps pour lui-même, sans combat où entrainement de ses [Compétences]. C'était quelque chose qu'il devrait changer une fois qu'il retournerait dans le jeu.

Parce qu'il comptait bien s'y rendre à nouveau. D'une part, il s'agissait de sa formation. D'autre part, il y avait encore environ 8000 joueurs prisonniers à l'intérieur de l'Aincrad. Et il se refusait de ne pas aider à leur libération maintenant qu'il était personnellement impliqué. Cela faisait partie de son serment de Protecteur : « Etre toujours là pour ses proches. Ne jamais aller chercher volontairement les ennuis. Ne jamais se détourner de quelqu'un dans le besoin. ». Il ne pouvait pas encore en appliquer la première partie pour Sakura, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'éliminer Zouken sans impliquer Kirei, ce qui serait échanger un problème pour un autre. Cependant, en ce qui concernait les parties deux et trois de son serment, il était bien déterminé à s'y tenir.

Toujours dans la douche, après avoir frotté son visage pour en effacer les gribouillis, Shirou observa les gouttes d'eau couler le long de son bras gauche, formant de petites veines liquides sur sa peau. Il nota d'ailleurs que la couleur de celle-ci était devenue visiblement plus sombre qu'un mois plus tôt. C'était comme si le processus d'assimilation du bras d'Archer s'était accéléré. C'était tout à fait possible, mais il ne pourrait pas dire pourquoi. Peut-être Zelretch aurait une explication…

Sortant finalement de la douche, l'Emiya découvrit une tenue propre, qui était mystérieusement apparu à la place de ses anciens vêtements, gracieuseté du 4ème Ancêtre. Par mesure de précaution, il en fit une Analyse Structurelle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de poil à gratter dedans ou une joyeuseté de ce genre. Constatant qu'ils étaient sans « danger », bien qu'un peu grand pour lui, Shirou s'en habilla. Bizarrement, ils lui allaient parfaitement. Avait-il eu une poussée de croissance pendant qu'il était dans le jeu ? Il avait grandi d'au moins cinq centimètres. C'était cependant sans importance dans l'immédiat.

Le garçon retourna dans le salon, où Zelretch et Altrouge étaient toujours assis. Il nota que la Brunestud semblait plus à l'aise en présence du 4ème Ancêtre qu'un mois plus tôt, juste avant qu'il ne commence sa formation. La nécessité de le côtoyer sur une base régulière pour surveiller l'état de l'Emiya lui avait permis d'apprendre à mieux le connaitre. Shirou était heureux pour elle. Il considérait la famille comme l'une des choses les plus sacrées au monde, lui-même ne se souvenant plus de sa famille biologique et ayant un profond respect pour Kiritsugu, son père adoptif.

« Puis-je nous préparer quelque chose à manger pendant que nous parlons ? » Demanda poliment le garçon.

« Aussi longtemps que tu es en formation, tu es ici chez toi. » Répondit négligemment Zelretch. « Fais comme bon te semble, mais je suppose que tu as faim. »

« Assez, oui. » Admit l'Emiya en commençant à se préparer quelque chose à manger. « Une raison à cela ? »

« Ton corps n'a pas été nourri depuis que tu t'es connecté au jeu, il y a un mois. » Expliqua Altrouge, fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'inquiétude. « A l'origine, Zelretch avait prévu des perfusions, mais il ne les a jamais mis en place, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Il a refusé de me le dire lorsque je lui ai demandé. »

« Kischur-san ? » Appela Shirou, puisque le concerné n'avait pas répondu immédiatement.

« Hum ? » Fit le concerné en clignant des yeux, semblant surpris. « Oh, pardonnez mon absence. Je m'émerveillais de voir à quel point Shirou-chan ferait une bonne femme au foyer. Une vraie Yamato Nadeshiko… Woah ! Celui-là n'est pas passé loin. » S'exclama-t-il avec amusement en esquivant facilement un cinquième couteau.

« Celui-là était pour vous rappeler qu'il ne faut jamais se moquer de la personne qui prépare à manger. » Déclara distraitement l'Emiya, concentré sur la nourriture qu'il cuisinait. « Donc, Kischur-san ? »

« Comme l'a dit Altrouge-chan, j'avais prévu divers équipements en fonction du temps que tu passerais à l'intérieur du jeu. » Expliqua Zelretch. « Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je t'attendais plus tard. Néanmoins, quelque chose d'étonnant s'est produit qui m'a permis de juger superflus ce que j'avais préparé. »

« Et quelle est cette chose étonnante ? Insista Shirou, voyant que l'Apôtre prenait plaisir à faire durer le suspense.

« J'ai encore du mal à y croire maintenant, raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien voulu dire à Altrouge-chan. » Poursuivit le 4ème Ancêtre, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard. « C'est quelque chose qu'il m'a rarement été donné de voir, même à travers le multiverse. Il faudra que tu confirmes mes théories sur ce qui se passait pour toi à l'intérieur du jeu, mais je suis presque persuadé que cela correspond. »

« Qu'est-ce qui correspond ? » Soupira l'Emiya, déjà fatigué de cette conversation qui trainait en longueur.

« Les moments où tu mangeais à l'intérieur de SAO et les moments où ton corps physique se nourrissait de prana. » Annonça Zelretch, sérieusement. « Tu mangeais bien à heure fixe chaque jour tout comme tu le faisais dans la réalité, n'est-ce pas Shirou-chan ? »

« Je… Oui… Enfin… Je veux dire… Quoi ? » Bégaya le garçon, incohérent, avant de se reprendre. « Mon corps a fait quoi ? »

« Il se nourrissait de prana chaque jour à peu près aux heures des repas. » Répéta le 4ème Ancêtre, patiemment.

« Chaque fois que je mangeais dans le jeu, donc. » Murmura l'Emiya, mais il fut néanmoins entendu par tout le monde.

« J'en étais sûr ! » S'exclama puérilement Zelretch en serra sa main pour en faire un poing, qu'il ramena vers lui.

« Mais se nourrir de prana… » Continua de marmonner Shirou, qui avait même cessé de cuisiner. « N'est-ce pas quelque chose que font les Servants ? »

« Si, c'est exactement ça. » Confirma l'Apôtre et hochant la tête. « Normalement, ils nécessitent une source extérieur pour les nourrir, consentante ou non. Cependant, tu es n'es que partiellement un Esprit Héroïque, si bien que tu peux t'autoalimenter aussi longtemps que tu possèdes assez d'Od pour le faire. C'est fascinant. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour moi ? » Demanda l'Emiya, inquiet.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr à 100%... » Admit Zelretch avec une légère réticence. « Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun même à travers le multiverse. En fait, c'est un cas plutôt unique jusqu'à présent. Il y a cependant une chose que je peux te dire. En te nourrissant de prana, tu ne produits pas de déchets, tu n'as donc pas eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes en un mois. N'est-ce pas formidable ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Voulut confirmer Shirou, les yeux plissés.

« Oui. » Avoua sans vergogne le possesseur de la seconde Vraie Magie. Il cligna ensuite les yeux de surprise. « Hum ? Pas de couteau cette fois-ci ? »

« A quoi bon vous jeter un couteau si je sais pertinemment que vous l'attendiez ? » Interrogea le garçon sobrement.

« Sages paroles que voilà, Shirou-chan. » Déclara l'Apôtre, tout en se curant l'oreille avec son auriculaire. « Mais plus sérieusement, le fait que tu ais faim prouve que bien que tu puisses te nourrir de prana sur une longue durée, cela n'apaise pas le besoin biologique de manger, mais le repousse simplement de manière temporaire. »

« Je vois… » Fit l'Emiya, en reprenant la préparation de la nourriture.

« Je suppose que tu as également dû remarquer quelques changement d'ordre physique. » Poursuivit ensuite Zelretch.

« Je sais que j'ai grandi, mais c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai découvert à ce sujet. » Annonça Shirou, avant d'hésiter un instant. « A moins que le fait que j'ai mal et que je sois courbaturé de partout est quelque chose ait un rapport avec cela ? »

« En fait oui. » Confirma le 4ème Ancêtre. « Tu as grandis rapidement en l'espace d'un seul mois, et ce sans te laisser t'habituer graduellement à ce changement puisque tu étais techniquement absent de ton propre corps durant ce laps de temps. Pourtant, je parie que tu n'as pas ressenti de maladresse où de difficulté spécifique à te déplacer… »

« Non, pas particulièrement. » Admit l'Emiya, pensif.

« C'est parce que ton corps a conservé la même proportionnalité. » Expliqua Zelretch, souriant. « Pour les cinq centimètres que tu as gagné pendant ta formation dans le jeu, tu as gagné l'équivalant dans le reste de ton organisme. Tes muscles sont devenus plus épais et plus dense. Idem pour tes os, qui se sont adaptés de la même manière. »

« Mais quelle est la raison de ce changement soudain ? » Demanda Shirou, avec une légère inquiétude. « Et est-ce qu'il y a un risque pour ma santé ? »

« En fait, il y a deux raisons. » Rectifia l'Ancêtre. « Ou plutôt, la raison est causée par deux éléments distincts, mais dépendants l'un de l'autre. Il s'agit de ton bras gauche combiné à ta seconde Origine. »

« Encore… » Soupira l'Emiya.

Chaque fois que quelque chose lui arrivait, le bras d'Archer ou son Origine « Gaïa » était en cause. Il arrivait même souvent que ce fût une combinaison des deux. Généralement, ces effets étaient plutôt utiles, mais Shirou avait depuis longtemps appris à ne rien prendre pour acquis. Ainsi, il évitait de cruelles désillusions et restait concentré sur l'essentiel.

« Oui, encore. » S'amusa Zelretch. « Altrouge-chan m'a déjà fait part de ce que tu savais à propos de ton bras gauche, en particulier concernant le fait que ton corps s'adaptait à la puissance du bras d'Archer. C'est exactement ce qui se passe actuellement. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui est différent maintenant d'avant ? » S'exclama le garçon, confus. « J'ai déjà remarqué que le processus s'était accéléré, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Puis-je voir ton bras ? » Demanda le 4ème Ancêtre, curieux.

« Euh… Bien sûr. » Répondit l'Emiya.

Arrêtant temporairement de cuisiner, et s'assurant que rien ne brulerait s'il détournait le regard quelques minutes, il tendit son bras à l'Apôtre, qui lui prit le poignet et ferma les yeux. Shirou sentit alors que son membre était soumis à une Analyse Structurelle, ou à quelque chose de semblable, car il percevait une infime différence dans la sensation, quelque chose qu'il était capable de discerner parce qu'il avait souvent utilisé cette magie sur lui-même par le passé et y était habitué.

« Le bras d'Archer s'est manifesté à 41%. » Annonça Zelretch, sans lâcher le bras en question.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » S'exclama l'Emiya, incrédule. « Il y a un moins, il n'était qu'à 24%, et il y a un an, il était tout juste à 19%. »

« Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Shirou-chan, le processus s'est accéléré. » Répliqua l'Apôtre en secouant négligemment le bras gauche du garçon. « Et maintenant je sais pourquoi. Normalement, l'âme émet naturellement une forme de résistance qui ralentit la manifestation de la puissance d'Archer. Cependant, le _Soul Translator_ force l'âme à se détacher du corps pour s'occuper de ton Avatar à l'intérieur de Sword Art Online, si bien que le bras d'Archer n'est plus restreint et peut désormais se manifester à son propre rythme. C'est pour cela que ton corps est tout endolori et courbaturé. »

« Mais… » Commença l'Emiya, alarmé.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux. » Interrompu Zelretch, en souriant bizarrement. « Eh bien si, c'est mortellement dangereux, mais pas pour toi. De la même façon que ta seconde Origine a toujours fait, elle régule la transformation de ton bras gauche de façon à ce qu'elle ne se produise pas plus vite que ce que ton organisme peut supporter. »

C'était la propriété corrective de Gaïa. Selon les circonstances, elle pouvait harmoniser ou effacer. Gaïa elle-même avait tendance à utiliser la méthode simple et de supprimer l'anomalie. Comme Origine de l'Emiya, cependant, elle faisait en sorte d'agir pour son bien, harmonisant ce qui était utile, comme le bras d'Archer et les circuits magiques, et effaçant ce qui était nocif.

Par l'explication qu'il venait de recevoir, Shirou venait de comprendre autre chose. Puisque le bras d'Archer continuait de se manifester dans la réalité, cela signifiait également qu'il avait petit à petit un meilleur accès à _Unlimited Blade Works_. Or, il possédait de nombreuses [Compétences] dans SAO qui avaient été importées du _Reality Marble_. Le mystère de l'augmentation spontanée de leur niveau était donc résolu. C'était simplement que plus le bras d'Archer se manifestait, plus Shirou avait une bonne maîtrise de ses capacités, ce qui se reflétait automatiquement à l'intérieur du jeu.

« Je vois… » Murmura l'Emiya, soulagé, avant de regarder le 4ème Apôtre avec agacement. « Vous pouvez lâcher mon bras maintenant, Kischur-san. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Zelretch, souriant. « Cela ne me gêne pas de rester ainsi. Tu as la peau vraiment douce, est-ce que tu utilises des crèmes de soin ou… Encore raté. » Rigola-t-il ensuite en esquivant adroitement un sixième couteau, lâchant enfin le bras du garçon.

« Celui-là était pour abuser de ma confiance. » Grogna le garçon. « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner mon bras gauche une seconde fois. »

« Shirou-chan est devenu vraiment violent depuis qu'il a commencé à jouer à Sword Art Online… » Se désola l'Apôtre en secouant la tête. « Je l'ai toujours dit, il ne faut pas laisser les enfants jouer trop longtemps aux jeux-vidéo. »

« Je vous signale que c'est de votre faute si j'ai été enfermé dans SAO pendant un mois. » Répliqua sèchement l'Emiya, avant de froncer les sourcils. « D'ailleurs, comment en suis-je sorti ? »

« J'ai modifié le _Soul Translator_ de façon à ce qu'il te permette de te déconnecter lorsque tu dors tout en conservant ton avatar actif. » Commenta Zelretch, béatement. « Je lui ai également fait simuler l'état endormi de tes activités cérébrales de façon à ce que le système ne remarque pas ton absence. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez sciemment programmé le _Soul Translator_ pour qu'il me déconnecte lorsque je m'endors dans le jeu, alors que vous saviez pertinemment que je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil et que j'aurais profité de ce fait pour me former de jour comme de nuit sans être restreint par la fatigue d'un corps physique. » Déclara lentement Shirou, le regard sombre. « C'est bien ça ? »

« Tout à fait. » Admit le 4ème Ancêtre, effrontément.

« C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre… » Murmura le garçon.

Il projeta alors dans sa main un septième couteau. Pleinement concentré sur Zelretch, sa perception changea alors. Le monde autour de lui ralentit subitement au moment où il jeta sa lame en direction de l'Apôtre. L'arme se déplaça rapidement en direction du 4ème Ancêtre, qui ne parvint pas à l'éviter totalement, provoquant une petite coupure à apparaitre sur sa joue et un peu de sang à couler.

« Gwargh… » Hurla Shirou en s'étranglant de douleur, un genou posé au sol, lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de son bras droit se déchirer, non-adaptés à une telle vitesse.

De son côté, Zelretch cligna des yeux, véritablement surpris. Il leva la main à sa joue et frotta doucement la petite coupure qui y était présente. Il regarda ensuite ses doigts couverts de sang et, quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à émettre une aura sinistre. Tout autour de lui, l'air semblait noircir et se remplir de miasmes. A cet instant précis, il était facile de comprendre comment il était devenu le 4ème Ancêtre des Apôtres de la Mort.

« Emiya Shirou… » Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide et lente, en abandonnant son habituel ton taquin.

« Qu… Quoi… ? » Parvint à dire le garçon, en tenant son bras droit avec celui de gauche, grimaçant de douleur.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? » Demanda Zelretch, d'une voix effrayante.

« D-de qu… Quoi… ? » Bégaya l'Emiya à travers sa souffrance, pendant qu'Altrouge, qui avait vu qu'il s'était blessé, était prêt de lui et inspectait la blessure de son mieux.

« Tu viens juste de… » Continua l'Apôtre, toujours aussi froidement, avant de sourire subitement et de faire disparaitre son aura malveillante. « … Réussir la première étape de ta formation. Félicitations, Shirou-chan ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? » Répéta bêtement le garçon, parvenant à peine à suivre la discussion à cause de la douleur.

« Grand-père, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de s'amuser. » Lui signala sèchement la Brunestud. « Shirou-kun est blessé. »

« Ah ? » Fit Zelretch en cessant temporairement ses pitreries. « Fais-moi voir ton bras. » Voyant ensuite le regard de l'Emiya, il soupira. « Sois raisonnable Shirou-chan. Contrairement à ton bras gauche, tu ne m'as pas interdit d'avoir accès à ton bras droit, De plus, je suis parfaitement capable de te soigner. J'ai été reconnu médecin dans de nombreux mondes parallèles et dans l'un d'eux j'ai même assisté un dénommé docteur Frankenstein… Attends, je n'arrange pas mon cas en disant ça… »

« C'est… Bon… » Grimaça le garçon en inspirant profondément. « La douleur… S'en va… »

« Vraiment ? » Répondit l'Apôtre, sceptique. « Puis-je vérifier ? »

Shirou regarda fixement Zelretch pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de finalement lui présenter son bras à contrecœur. Néanmoins, il resta attentif à tous les mouvements de l'Apôtre, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien de bizarre avec son membre blessé. Le 4ème Ancêtre commença à analyser le bras du garçon, avant d'écarquiller les yeux dans un mélange d'amusement et de surprise.

« Oho, je comprends mieux… » Commenta-t-il en souriant.

« Donc ? » Demanda Altrouge, pour éviter que l'Emiya ne s'épuise à réclamer des informations.

« Shirou-chan a dit la vérité. » Admit Zelretch avec une légère lueur dans le regard. « Son bras est déjà presque guéri grâce à Avalon. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu rapide ? » S'étonna la Brunestud, en regardant à son tour le bras de son ami.

« Si, excessivement rapide. » Admit l'Apôtre. « Même dans les mondes parallèles, lorsque Shirou-chan invoque Arturia Pendragon comme Servant Saber, sa guérison n'est pas si rapide. En fait, seule Arturia elle-même aurait une telle vitesse de guérison lorsqu'elle est en possession d'Avalon. Cependant, en y repensant bien, il est logique que Shirou-chan bénéficie désormais également de cet avantage. »

« Je ne… Oh ! » Fit Shirou, dont la douleur avait finalement cessé, en comprenant soudainement ce qu'avait voulu dire le 4ème Ancêtre.

A l'origine, l'Emiya possédait un certain degré de guérison avancé grâce à Avalon, qui avait été amplifié durant la cinquième guerre du Graal grâce à la présence de Saber. Cependant, le cas actuel était différent. Avalon, tout comme Excalibur et contrairement aux autres _Noble Phantasms_ , étaient des créations des Fées. Les Fées, qui étaient des extensions du Monde. Le Monde, dont la volonté était Gaïa. Gaïa, qui était également la seconde Origine de Shirou. Autrement dit, même si le garçon n'était pas le véritable possesseur d'Avalon, il était malgré tout capable d'exploiter 100% de ses capacités.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas seulement limité à Avalon. L'Emiya était capable d'exploiter totalement la puissance de toute création des Fées. Cela incluait également Excalibur, dont il devrait pouvoir faire le _Tracing_ parfait même sans être au sein d' _Unlimited Blade Works_. C'était franchement impressionnant et un peu dérangeant. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours pu déterminer la limite de son humanité par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser pleinement les capacités d'un Noble Phantasm, car il n'était pas leur véritable propriétaire. Mais si cette restriction ne s'appliquait plus, pouvait-il toujours se considérer comme tel ?

« Cela dit, j'ai l'impression que ta guérison est même légèrement plus rapide qu'Arturia. » Annonça Zelretch, cette étrange lueur dans le regard s'intensifiant.

« Ah ? » Fut tout ce que pu dire l'Emiya, se sentant un peu hébété.

« Comme c'est curieux… » Marmonna l'Apôtre, avant de sourire soudainement. « Laisse-moi deviner, tu as choisi [Battle Healing] comme l'une de tes [Compétences], n'est-ce pas Shirou-chan ? »

« Oui. » Admit le garçon, étonné, en reprenant ses sens. « Comment connaissez-vous les [Compétences] de SAO, Kischur-san ? »

« Je ne suis pas irresponsable… » Commença Zelretch, avant de se reprendre. « Bon d'accord je le suis, mais je ne suis pas _totalement_ irresponsable. J'étais sérieux lorsque je t'ai proposé une formation, Shirou-chan. J'ai mené de nombreuses recherches pour m'assurer que SAO était ce dont tu avais besoin et que tu ne risquais rien. D'ailleurs, si tu meurs dans le jeu, grâce au _Soul Translator_ , la seule conséquence sera la destruction de ton avatar et la fin de ta formation. »

« Oh… Merci. » Déclara sincèrement l'Emiya. « Donc, vous avez eu connaissance des [Compétences] de SAO pendant vos recherches ? »

« Entres autres… » Admit négligemment l'Apôtre. « Je suppose que tu as choisi [Battle Healing] parce que tu trouvais ses effets proches de ceux d'Avalon et que tu as reconnu son utilité. »

« Oui. » Admit Shirou, embarrassé.

« Je m'en doutais. » S'exclama victorieusement Zelretch. « As-tu déjà compris que les [Compétences] dans le jeu se transforment progressivement en capacités réelles dans la vraie vie ? »

« Oui, je… Quoi ? » Cria l'Emiya, choqué.

« Tu n'avais pas encore compris ? » S'étonna le 4ème Ancêtre avant de réfléchir. « Puisque tu viens de sortir du jeu et que tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de tester tes nouvelles capacités, je suppose que c'est logique que tu n'en as pas pris conscience. Bien laisse-moi t'expliquer cela rapidement. Tu sais déjà que les capacités d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ ont été transformées dans SAO en [Compétences] de jeu. Est-ce vraiment étonnant que la réciproque soit également vraie ? »

« Je… Suppose que non. » Déclara prudemment le garçon.

Il n'avait jamais pris conscience du fait que les [Compétences] qu'il choisissait avait une réelle incidence sur sa propre évolution en tant que mage dans la vraie vie. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il les aurait choisis avec plus de prudence. [Battle Healing] et [Blade Throwing] avaient tous les deux leur utilité, mais [Parry] était-elle vraiment une [Compétence] qu'il ne pouvait pas reproduire sans le système ? Eh bien, Shirou ne pouvait plus rien y faire désormais, mais il ferait plus attention pour les prochaines.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, [Battle Healing] est une [Compétence] de guérison passive similaire à Avalon, et dont leurs deux effets se cumulent dans ton corps réel. N'es-tu pas chanceux ? » Demanda joyeusement Zelretch, qui continua de parler sans laisser le temps à l'Emiya de répondre. « Par ailleurs, Shirou-chan, je tiens à vérifier quelque chose. Pourrais-tu activer tous tes circuits magiques, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. » Accepta-t-il faiblement, en fermant les yeux.

Il se laissa lentement immergé dans la sensation de son Od pénétrant dans ses circuits, un à un, et se transformant en prana. Le garçon commença à les compter, sachant déjà qu'il en aurait 38 d'actifs. Il s'agissait des 27 qu'il possédait de base plus le 41% de ceux d'Archer qui s'étaient manifestés jusqu'à présent. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5… 11. 12. 13… 24. 25. 26… 35. 36. 37. Et 38… 39 ? 40 ? Et il y en avait encore !

« Qu'est-ce que… » S'exclama Shirou en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

« Alors, combien ? » Demanda Zelretch, dont le sourire s'agrandit.

« … » L'Emiya le regarda d'un air absent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre finalement. « 42… »

« J'en étais sûr. » Déclara gaiement l'Apôtre.

« Comment… » Commença le garçon, essayant de poser une question, mais ne parvenant pas à trouver les mots.

« Tu as oublié ? » Répliqua Zelretch, légèrement moqueur. « Tu disposes d'un troisième ensemble de 27 circuits. Ceux que tu possédais dans le futur ont été détruits, mais grâce à [Battle Healing], ils commencent à être régénérés. »

« N'est-ce pas… Impossible ? » Interrogea Shirou, hésitant.

« Si, totalement. » Confirma joyeusement le 4ème Ancêtre. « Rien de ce monde ne devrais être en mesure de faire cela. Cependant, cet exploit provient d'une machine que j'ai importée d'un autre monde. Tout est dans son nom. »

L'Emiya n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais à présent, il trouvait cela évident. _Soul Translator_. Une machine capable de scanner l'âme elle-même et d'importer/exporter des [Compétences] d'un monde virtuel vers le monde réel. Or, dans SAO, le « corps » de l'avatar de Shirou était en fait un simple réceptacle de son âme, quelque chose de très similaire à ce que faisait le Graal pour invoquer des Servants pendant la guerre. Grâce à l'utilisation répétée de [Battle Healing], c'était son âme elle-même qui subissait les effets de la guérison, évidemment au prix d'une certaine quantité d'Od. Puisque son niveau était de 164/1000, cela signifiait que la restauration des circuits magiques du garçon avait été effectuée à 16,4%, soit un total de 4 d'entre eux. Mieux, tout comme pour ceux d'Archer, ceux-ci étaient également capables désormais de gérer 30 unités de prana.

« Cela signifie qu'au final je vais me retrouver avec un ensemble de 81 circuits magiques ? » Demanda finalement Shirou, n'osant pas y croire.

« Plus ou moins. » Tempéra Zelretch avec un ton d'avertissement. « Ta formation ne durera que jusqu'à ce que le jeu soit terminé ou que ton avatar meurt, soit un maximum d'environ deux ans. Si [Battle Healing] n'atteint pas le niveau 1000 avant que cela ne se produise, tu ne pourras pas régénérer le reste de tes circuits magiques. »

« Je vois… » Murmura l'Emiya en fronçant des sourcils pensivement, avant de se rappeler quelque chose. « Tout à l'heure, vous aviez dit que je venais de terminer la première étape de ma formation. Qu'entendiez-vous par là, Kischur-san ? »

« Exactement cela. » Déclara-t-il en souriant avant de frotter sa joue où la coupure avait déjà disparue, complètement guérie. « Tu te souviens de la sensation que tu as éprouvé lorsque tu m'a jeté ce couteau, Shirou-chan ? »

« Parfaitement. » Confirma le garçon en hochant la tête. « Je l'ai souvent éprouvé dans SAO. C'est comme si le monde autour de moi ralentit soudainement, ou plutôt que c'est ma propre perception qui accélère. »

« Tu as parfaitement résumé cela. » Approuva Zelretch. « Cela s'appelle [Fluctlight Acceleration] et il s'agit d'une capacité propre au _Soul Translator_. Grossièrement, cela consiste à consommer la force de vie de manière à accélérer temporairement la perception de son utilisateur, ainsi que toutes ses facultés physiques et mentales à l'intérieur du jeu. »

« La force de vie ? » Répéta l'Emiya, en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Vous voulez dire… L'Od ? C'est pour cela que je le sentais être consommé à chaque fois que ma perception était modifiée? »

« Oui, bien que les créateurs du _Soul Translator_ dans son monde d'origine l'appelle autrement. » Révéla l'Apôtre. « De plus, comme tu le sais, une personne sans circuits magique ne peut restaurer son Od, si bien que pour eux son utilisation est dangereuse, voire même mortelle si répétée et abusée. Toutefois, mon cher Shirou-chan, puisque tu es en mesure de restaurer ton Od avec un peu de repos, la situation est différente pour toi, puisque tu peux l'utiliser sans crainte. J'ai d'ailleurs légèrement modifié ton _Soul Translator_ de façon à mieux adapter le [Fluctlight Acceleration] à tes besoins. Considère cela comme une récompense. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le garçon, méfiant. « Et pourquoi le [Fluctlight Acceleration] en particulier ? »

« Le pourquoi est sans importance. » Déclara Zelretch, dédaigneusement. « Pour ce qui est du [Fluctlight Acceleration], disons que c'est une façon pour moi de te reconnaitre et t'accepter comme un véritable Emiya. »

« Je ne vois pas la rapport… » Avoua Shirou, confus.

« Les Emiya se spécialisaient dans la magie temporelle, bien qu'ils ne furent jamais au niveau d'une Vraie Magie. » Expliqua le 4ème Ancêtre. « Ton père, Kiritsugu, disposait d'une magie nommé _Time Alter_ , qui lui permettait d'accélérer ou de ralentir ses processus biologiques. Le [Fluctlight Acceleration] permet de faire exactement la même chose, au moins pour ce qui est de la partie accélération. Si tu parviens à t'habituer à cette capacité et à la transposer dans la réalité, tu pourras enfin être considéré pleinement comme un véritable Emiya, même si tu n'as pas reçu la crête magique de la famille. »

« … » Shirou avait les larmes aux yeux. « Je n'ai pas de mots pour vous dire à quel point j'apprécie cela… »

« Un simple merci suffira. » Déclara gentiment Zelretch.

« Merci. » Répéta le garçon en souriant.

« Par ailleurs, avant que j'oublie, prends ça Shirou-chan. » Déclara ensuite l'Apôtre en lui tendant quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda curieusement l'Emiya, en prenant l'objet plat et rectangulaire.

« Il s'agit d'un téléphone portable tactile que j'ai récupéré d'un autre monde. » Informa fièrement le 4ème Ancêtre. « Grâce à lui, tu pourras téléphoner à qui tu veux dans ce monde, mais également télécharger des applications inter-mondes. Habitue-toi à son utilisation, tu le trouveras bientôt indispensable. De plus, j'ai installé dessus une application de ma propre conception qui te permet de recevoir les messages d'amis depuis SAO, même si tu es hors du jeu. Inversement, tu pourras leur envoyer tes propres messages sans avoir à te reconnecter. Pour finir, Altrouge aura même la possibilité de s'en servir pour te contacter lorsque tu es à l'intérieur du jeu. »

« Merci, Kischur-san. » Déclara sincèrement Shirou. « Ce sera vraiment utile. »

« Oui, c'est juste dommage qu'il n'ait pas été prêt au début de la formation de Shirou, il y a un mois. » Murmura Altrouge tristement.

« Il était prêt. » Corrigea Zelretch distraitement. « Je n'ai juste pas pensé à vous le donner avant. »

Le silence fut assourdissant alors que l'Emiya et la Brunestud fixaient tous deux le 4ème Ancêtre qui sifflotait comme si de rien n'était, les ignorant volontairement après leur avoir tourné le dos. Shirou et Altrouge se regardèrent ensuite, la même expression sombre sur le visage. Ils pensaient visiblement à la même chose.

« Puis-je ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Non, laisse le moi. » décida le garçon en grinçant des dents.

Finalement, il était impossible de prendre Zelretch au sérieux ou même de le comprendre. Plus exactement, il faisait en sorte que cela soit impossible. Néanmoins, Shirou était arrivé à bout de sa patience. Rapidement, il ouvrit le poing et traça une nouvelle arme. Puisque les couteaux ne pouvaient visiblement pas l'atteindre, et qu'il ne voulait pas se déchirer d'autres muscles en utilisant [Fluctlight Acceleration] n'importe comment, il décida d'opter pour une épée. Par réflexe, il choisit l'arme qu'il utilisait dans SAO : _Anneal Blade_. Il canalisa son prana dans sa main et… une explosion de lumière bleutée qui disparut rapidement fut le seule résultat.

« … » L'Emiya regarda sa main d'un air incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Oho ! » S'exclama soudainement le 4ème Ancêtre, de nouveau face à eux et regardant également la main du garçon. « Aurais-tu essayé de projeter une arme provenant de SAO par hasard ? »

« Oui… » Admit Shirou à contrecœur.

« Bien essayé, mais cela ne fonctionnera pas. » Déclara Zelretch avec un sourire insolent. « Les armes de SAO ne sont rien de plus que des données numériques. Juste un bout de code informatique. Elles n'ont pas vraiment d'existence physique ni même de concept réel en dehors du jeu. Tu ne peux donc pas le projeter, c'est impossible. »

« Tch ! » Grogna l'Emiya en se détournant, embarrassé.

« Shirou-chan, une dernière chose ! » L'informa l'Apôtre.

« Quoi ? » Grommela le garçon en se tournant vers lui avec réticence.

« Yolo ! » S'écria Zelretch avant de disparaitre, utilisant sa magie pour se téléporter hors de portée d'éventuelles représailles.

Le fils de Kiritsugu soupira. Il avait combattu des monstres pendant un mois entier sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue, mais une conversation avec le 4ème Ancêtre avait suffi à l'épuiser. Ecarquillant les yeux, il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il avait oublié la nourriture sur le feu. Il reporta immédiatement son attention dans sa cuisine, seulement pour découvrir que la cuisinière s'était éteinte mystérieusement et que les différents plats avaient tous été achevés. Soupirant une fois de plus en comprenant qui en était le responsable, Shirou mangea rapidement et prudemment, avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire à présent.

« Je vais me coucher… » Décida-t-il finalement.

« Je viens avec toi ! » S'exclama joyeusement Altrouge. « Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été en mesure de profiter de mon oreiller préféré. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé !

Cela conclut donc la deuxième des trois parties de ce qui aurait dû être un unique chapitre !

Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je ne vais pas m'étendre, mais j'aurais juste une question :

En raison de la rentrée et du manque de temps que j'aurais pour écrire sur plusieurs fics à la fois, je voudrais savoir si vous préférez que je poste plusieurs chapitres d'une même fic à la suite (par exemple un arc ou un demi-arc), ou que je continue à alterner entre chacune ?

J'espère avoir des réponses rapidement (et désolé si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre)

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut ! Une fois de plus, je suis de retour avec un chapitre de Fate/Stay Another Night.

Honnêtement, je suis heureux d'écrire ce commentaire, parce que cela signifie que je suis parvenu à terminer ce chapitre avant lundi, et donc d'avoir respecter mon engagement du chapitre de la semaine. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné à plusieurs reprises, je crains que certaines fois je sois obligé de n'en publier qu'un toutes les deux semaines...

Mais ne parlons pas de malheurs ! Je suis ici cette semaine et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Bien, que dire de ce chapitre... Il s'agit de la 3ème et dernière partie de "l'arc" concernant le Boss du 1er étage. Il était temps d'y arriver ! Cela dit, parce que le chapitre aurait été un peu court si je n'avais traité que du combat lui-même, j'ai rajouté un petit extra par la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je ne spoilerais pas plus. C'est désormais à vous de vous faire une opinion sur ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Progresser…_**

Ce fut une nuit… Intéressante. Maladroite, mais intéressante. C'était la première fois qu'il avait dû faire face à Altrouge lorsque celle-ci avait décidé de partager le même lit que lui. Oh, il lui était arrivé à de nombreuses reprises de se réveiller avec elle à ses côtés, mais c'était parce qu'elle profitait du fait qu'il dormait pour s'y faufiler. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle avait clairement indiqué son intention de l'y rejoindre alors qu'il était encore éveillé. Naturellement, Shirou avait bien tenté de protester, mais l'Originelle n'avait pas reculé. Encore fatigué de sa discussion avec Zelretch, l'Emiya avait finalement abandonné après une dizaine de minutes de contestation et l'avait laissé faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Etait ensuite venue la seconde difficulté. Puisqu'il dormait dans le même lit que celui qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il se servait du _Soul Translator_ , il avait dû décaler légèrement le casque de la machine, heureusement amovible, vers l'arrière pour pouvoir s'installer confortablement. Cela n'avait rien changé au fait que ledit lit n'était prévu que pour une personne. Pas que ça ait découragé Altrouge qui avait juste affirmé qu'ils auraient à se serrer un peu… Il n'avait pas cru un instant à l'innocence de cette déclaration, mais n'avait pas relevé, trop épuisé pour cela.

Puis vint le moment tant redouté par Shirou : le moment d'aller se coucher. Ce n'était pas l'acte lui-même qui l'inquiétait, il n'y avait là aucune forme d'ambiguïté. Non, le problème était que la Brunestud aimait dormir nue. L'Emiya avait prévenu que pour cette fois elle devrait porter un pyjama, comme il le faisait lui-même… Il s'était attendu à une forte résistance. Il avait même prévu de lui refuser totalement la possibilité de dormir avec lui en cas de refus. Au lieu de cela, elle avait été étonnement compréhensive…

…

Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose. Vraiment, il aurait dû. Avec du recul, cela semblait évident. Altrouge avait accepté ses termes beaucoup trop facilement et sans la moindre trace de déception. Pourtant, il avait été si fatigué qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il blâmait Zelretch pour cela. Dans tous les cas il s'était avéré, au matin, que la Brunestud était nue une fois de plus, fermement blottie contre lui dans le lit trop étroit pour les tenir tous les deux autrement. Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Shirou avait remarqué à son réveil qu'il lui manquait le haut de son pyjama alors qu'il l'avait porté en allant se coucher.

Même maintenant, alors qu'il était de nouveau habillé et préparait le petit-déjeuner, il sentait encore la sensation de sa peau douce contre la sienne et de ses seins appuyés contre son bras… Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées particulièrement distrayantes, l'Emiya mangea en compagnie d'une Altrouge particulièrement fière de sa petite victoire, une légère rougeur de satisfaction visible sur son visage. Après tout, Shirou lui avait interdit d'aller se coucher nue. Elle avait obéi, mais s'était déshabillée par la suite et, en représailles, avait fait de même avec une partie du pyjama du garçon. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour lui retirer son haut sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il décida de garder en mémoire cet événement pour la prochaine fois, se lamentant mentalement au fait qu'il anticipait effectivement qu'il y ait une prochaine fois.

La vaisselle effectuée, Shirou donna le téléphone portable que lui avait confié Zerlretch à la Brunestud et prépara le Soul Translator. Il avait prévu de quitter le jeu au moins deux ou trois heures par jour pour passer du temps avec elle lorsqu'elle était là, et tout son temps dans l'Aincrad lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas. Grâce à l'application du téléphone, elle pourrait ainsi lui envoyer un message à l'intérieur du jeu, qui se manifesterait sous forme de Message Privé, pour informer l'Emiya de ses présences et absences, ainsi que de communiquer avec lui en toute occasion. Et si elle devait le contacter alors qu'il n'était pas connecté, elle recevrait un avertissement pour l'en prévenir, ce qui lui permettrait alors d'appeler sur le téléphone fixe de l'appartement. Vraiment, malgré tous les défauts du 4ème Ancêtre, et même pas Dieu sait à quel point nombreux ils sont, il avait le mérite de faire les choses efficacement lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment.

Une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle à la fois lavée et rangée, Shirou fit ses adieux à Altrouge et retourna dans sa chambre pour ce qu'il commençait à appeler sa « sieste prolongée ». S'installant confortablement dans le lit, il réajusta le casque du _Soul Translator_ sur sa tête. Jetant un dernier regard à la porte, il y vit la Brunestud qui était adossé au battant, les bras croisés. L'Emiya lui sourit doucement et elle l'imita avec la même sincérité. Satisfait, il ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne mourrait pas de sa formation, il pourrait sereinement élever la qualité de son jeu à un nouveau niveau. Réduire ses marges de sécurité pour stimuler l'amélioration de ses [Compétences]. De plus, grâce à [Fluctlight Acceleration], il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance de se faire tuer tant qu'il restait prudent.

« _Link Start !_ » Déclara Shirou, avec détermination.

* * *

Se réveillant dans l'auberge à l'intérieur de l'Ainrad, l'Emiya poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, avant de grimacer légèrement. Comparé au monde réel, son corps se sentait vraiment léger. Dans le jeu, il ne ressentait pas les courbatures et les douleurs de son organisme forcé de devenir plus fort et plu résistant pour accueillir la puissance du bras d'Archer. C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il pouvait apprécier, même si en échange chaque blessure « virtuelle » serait ressentie autant sinon plus douloureusement que dans la réalité, gracieuseté du _Soul Translator_.

Son estomac grogna, lui faisant froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, s'étant déjà sustenté avec Altrouge dans la réalité, mais son avatar en avait besoin. Mangeant une miche de pain qu'il avait gardé la veille pour cela, Shirou vérifia l'heure. Il lui restait un peu plus de trente minutes avant le rassemblement. Puisqu'il fallait moins de la moitié de ce temps pour se rendre à l'amphithéâtre, il n'avait aucune raison de ce presser. Ce fut d'autant plus vrai qu'il remarqua que sa main tremblait légèrement alors qu'il terminait sa nourriture.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à l'Emiya pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité. Le Boss d'étage serait son premier véritable défi depuis qu'il avait compris la dynamique du jeu. Aucun monstre jusqu'à présent n'avait été en mesure de lui résister, mais il était sûr qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour l'une des 100 créatures les plus fortes du jeu. A l'inverse, cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'afficher trop clairement ses capacités, surtout en face d'un public aussi vaste. Il attirerait la suspicion sur lui-même s'il parvenait sans raison à réduire la barre de santé d' _Illfang The Kobold Lord_ de manière significative. Et à ce stade du jeu, il n'avait aucune justification raisonnable à leur donner. Plus tard peut-être, lorsque les capacités des joueurs se feront plus diversifiées, mais en attendant, il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Arrivant à l'amphithéâtre, Shirou rejoignit Kirito et Asuna, qui tout comme lui venaient juste d'arriver. Ils étaient les premiers pour le moment, mais rapidement les autres joueurs se présentèrent. A 10 heures pile, Diavel attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui et annonça qu'il était temps de partir en direction du labyrinthe. Tout le monde hocha la tête avec sérieux, et même avec raideur pour certains. Les différents groupes se mirent en marche dans un silence tendu.

Quittant la ville, ils se rendirent en direction de l'immense pilier visible à l'horizon, qui était en fait d'avantage comme une tour, et dans lequel résidait le fameux labyrinthe qu'ils allaient conquérir. Toujours sans un mot, le rassemblement de joueurs suivit Diavel, qui leur montrait le chemin. Il les fit traverser une forêt, en passant par une route légèrement détournée, mais qui avait l'avantage de n'être pratiquement pas pourvue de monstres. A mesure que le trajet se prolongeait, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Même Kirito avait commencé à discuter avec Asuna, dans le but d'établir leur propre stratégie de groupe.

« … Toi, tu te lances et tu utilises tout de suite switch. » Expliquait le bêta-testeur, d'une voix assurée.

« Switch ? » Répéta Asuna, son ton étant un mélange de perplexité et de curiosité.

« Attends, c'est la première fois que tu intègres une équipe ? » Demanda soudainement Kirito, les sourcils froncés, lorsqu'il remarqua l'incertitude de sa partenaire.

« Hn. » Confirma le plus récent membre du groupe, en hochant la tête de façon presque imperceptiblement.

Shirou dû avouer que le visage dépité de Kirito fut assez amusant à voir. Visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette joueuse solo soit… Eh bien… Une véritable pure joueuse solo. Le bêta-testeur, tout comme l'Emiya, se considéraient également comme tel, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'ils appréciaient de combattre en équipe de temps en temps, soit pour casser la routine de leur quotidien, soit pour faire face à une quête qu'ils avaient en commun. Mais Asuna était un autre type de joueur, une véritable solitaire. Etait-ce de la timidité ? Une isolation volontaire ? Le fils de Kiritsugu pensait qu'il s'agissait de la première supposition, mais n'avait aucun moyen d'en être certain pour le moment.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, le groupe de joueurs arriva enfin à l'entrée du labyrinthe, sous la forme d'une immense porte à double battant dans le pilier lui-même. D'après ce que lui avait dit Kirito, celle pour entrer dans la chambre du Boss était encore plus grande. Au vu des proportions souvent démesurées à l'intérieur du jeu, Shirou était tout à fait enclin à croire cette déclaration. De toute façon, il allait bientôt en avoir le cœur net.

Diavel, en tant que chef d'expédition, fut celui qui se chargea d'ouvrir l'entrée du labyrinthe. D'un mouvement, il ouvrit les portes en grand et pénétra dans le donjon, bientôt suivit des différents groupes. Pour avoir déjà parcouru et cartographié pratiquement l'intégralité de ce lieu, l'Emiya savait déjà à quel type d'ennemis ils auraient affaire. Ce labyrinthe était le repère des kobolds, et Illfang, leur chef, en était le Boss d'étage. Il s'agissait de leur forteresse, et les joueurs étaient les envahisseurs. En d'autres termes, chaque monstre ici allait attaquer à vue. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre la moindre imprudence, même s'ils étaient techniquement en supériorité numérique.

« Bien ! » Déclara Diavel, son glaive dans une main et son bouclier dans l'autre. « Il est temps de conquérir ce labyrinthe… »

Et sur ces mots, il lança l'assaut. La règle était simple, pour progresser sereinement dans ce donjon, il ne fallait pas se laisser submerger par les monstres. L'expédition devait donc les éliminer au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissaient. Cela était d'autant plus vrai que, contrairement aux joueurs solos qui avaient parcouru l'endroit à de nombreuses reprises sans trop de difficulté, ils étaient un groupe de plus d'une quarantaine de personnes, et de ce fait attiraient facilement l'attention des kobolds.

Cela se vérifia d'ailleurs très rapidement. A peine deux minutes après être entrée dans le labyrinthe, l'expédition commença à être attaquée. Au début, ce ne fut que des escarmouches d'un ou deux monstres. Cependant, à mesure que les groupes de joueurs progressaient dans les étages du donjon, le nombre d'ennemis simultanés augmenta progressivement. Maintenant qu'ils approchaient de la chambre du Boss, il n'était pas rare de se faire attaquer par six ou sept kobolds à la fois.

Même leur type avait évolué à mesure de la progression vers la fin du labyrinthe. Dans les premiers étages, ils étaient de simples kobolds, sans titre particulier. Désormais, cependant, la majorité d'entre eux étaient des _Ruin Kobold Sentinels_ , le même genre que ceux composant la garde rapproché d'Illfang. Diavel ralentit volontairement la progression de l'expédition à partir de ce moment-là, pour permettre aux équipes de s'habituer à les affronter. Shirou admit que ce fut une bonne initiative, car la majorité des joueurs présents n'avaient encore aucune expérience de ces ennemis en particulier.

Finalement, après six longues heures à progresser dans le labyrinthe, l'expédition arriva enfin devant une porte à double battants d'une taille massive : la chambre du Boss. Là, ils firent une pause pour se reposer. Ils avaient fait la même chose à mi-parcours, quand ils avaient trouvé une _Safe Zone_ , qui était essentiellement une zone de sécurité où les monstres ne pouvaient pas les attaquer et où les joueurs ne pouvaient pas perdre de vie. Ils y étaient restés pendant une trentaine de minutes, pour déjeuner et restaurer leur [Endurance] avant de repartir. Profitant de l'arrêt actuel, les joueurs consommèrent aussitôt des potions de santé et de mana pour être dans leur état optimal au moment d'affronter le Boss, leur effet n'étant pas instantanné.

« Ecoutez-moi tous ! » Annonça Diavel, face aux membres de l'expédition, en plantant son glaive dans le sol. Il se tenait dos à la chambre du Boss. « Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire : on va gagner ! »

En disant cela, il serra son poing dans un mouvement d'encouragement et de détermination. Personne ne lui répondit, la tension se faisait trop intense pour cela. Néanmoins, l'intention avait été comprise et partagée. Les membres de l'expédition préparèrent leurs armes, toujours silencieux. Se retournant, Diavel ouvrit les portes d'une seule main. L'intérieur de la chambre du Boss était sombre. Aucune lumière n'illuminait les ténèbres. Les joueurs avancèrent prudemment, à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

Soudainement, deux yeux d'un rouge sanguinaire brillèrent du fond de la chambre. Aussitôt, la pièce s'éclaira, révélant une salle tout en longueur. Deux rangées de piliers s'étendaient en rangs d'honneur jusque dans le fond, où une estrade était présente. Dessus, un trône reposait, sur lequel était assis _Illfang, The Kobold Lord_. Malgré la distance, il était facile de voir qu'il mesurait au moins trois ou quatre mètres. Sa peau rouge le rendait particulièrement visible. A ses côté reposait une énorme hache, qu'il empoigna dès l'instant qu'il vit les intrus. Juste derrière lui, il y avait une autre porte : celle permettant l'accès au 2nd étage. L'ouvrir était leur objectif, mais pour cela, le Boss devrait être vaincu.

Dans un rugissement, Illfang bondit au centre de la chambre et invoqua trois _Ruin Kobold Sentinels_ , équipés d'une épaisse armure et d'une masse volumineuse, qui attaquèrent aussitôt. Sans hésiter, Diavel ordonna l'assaut. Les membres de l'expédition se lancèrent à la rencontre de l'ennemi. Suivant le mouvement, Shirou remarqua cependant que l'autoproclamé chevalier ne faisait pas partie des assaillants, restant plutôt en retrait. Cela attira aussitôt la suspicion de l'Emiya, mais sa priorité actuelle était de s'assurer que personne ne meurt lors de l'affrontement.

Toujours derrière, Diavel donnait ses ordres pour combattre les kobolds. Tactiquement, la décision était bonne, et Shirou n'aurait pas remis sa décision en cause. Cependant, il pouvait sentir que le chef de l'expédition avait l'intention de participer au combat, à un moment ou à un autre. L'Emiya ne savait pas pourquoi l'autoproclamé chevalier agissait ainsi, mais le fils de Kiritsugu comprenait qu'il conservait sa vie et son mana pour une occasion en particulier, plutôt que d'aider les autres joueurs. Cela agaçait particulièrement l'apprenti mage, qui essayait de son mieux de protéger les autres combattants.

Bien qu'il ait deux _Anneal Blades_ équipés et à sa disposition, Shirou n'en utilisait qu'une seule. La situation ne justifiait pas pour le moment qu'il utilise son style à deux mains dans ce combat. Son véritable intérêt à l'heure n'était pas de vaincre les kobolds, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire sans les tuer d'un coup et donc d'attirer l'attention sur lui-même, mais de s'assurer que les joueurs combattants ne meurent pas par mégarde. Cela dit, si un ennemi n'avait presque plus de vie, l'Emiya n'hésiterait pas à les achever.

L'équipe de Shirou fut parmi les trois chargées d'éliminer les _Ruin Kobold Sentinels_. Si les deux autres groupes, composés de six membres chacun, eurent du mal avec leur propre ennemi, ce ne fut pas le cas pour eux. Kirito était un bêta-testeur et avait donc de ce fait une grande expérience de combat. Il disposait également de l'avantage de posséder certains des meilleurs équipements disponible à ce stade du jeu. Asuna pourrait être une débutante, mais ses capacités de jeu la rendaient redoutable. Sa rapière était la meilleure épée disponible pour s'adapter à son style tout en vitesse.

Et puis, il y avait l'Emiya, dont les statistiques étaient plus élevées que celles des autres joueurs, et cela alors même qu'il n'avait toujours pas réparti les points obtenus à chaque montée de niveau, ce dernier étant également le plus haut atteint à ce jour. Puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, il avait eu la possibilité de jouer non-stop de jour comme de nuit, et donc d'accumuler de l'expérience extrêmement rapidement. A cela s'ajoutait ses nombreuses et puissantes [Techniques] dont certains effets se cumulaient, faisant de son avatar l'incontestable n°1 de SAO… Du moins ce serait le cas si quelqu'un d'autre que l'Emiya était au courant de cela. En termes de puissance pure, il pourrait commencer à éprouver de la difficulté au 20ème étage, s'il y avait accès dès maintenant.

Environ deux minutes après que le combat ait commencé dans la chambre du Boss, le premier _Ruin Kobold Sentinel_ fut vaincu, tué par Asuna. Kirito élimina bientôt le second, et Shirou décréta qu'il pouvait achever le troisième. Les deux autres équipes, qui étaient initialement chargées de les aider à la tâche, avaient été redirigées plus tôt par Diavel pour aider à la lutte contre Illfang. Cela renforça la suspicion de l'apprenti mage selon laquelle l'autoproclamé chevalier avait un objectif caché. Ses décisions n'étaient pas logiques dans le cadre de ce jeu de la mort. Plutôt que de laisser plusieurs équipes affronter le menu fretin pour ensuite revenir rapidement au Boss, il avait décidé de laisser cette tâche au plus petit groupe de l'expédition, composé de seulement 3 personnes.

Shirou était désormais à peu près persuadé que Diavel était un bêta-testeur et qu'il soupçonnait au moins un membre de leur équipe d'en être un également, raison pour laquelle il les tenait à l'écart du combat. L'Emiya ne savait pas pourquoi il agirait ainsi, mais il soupçonnait que cela pourrait avoir à voir avec certaines informations connues seulement de ceux ayant testés la version bêta. Puisque Kirito semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, il décida de garder cela pour lui. Le mystère pourrait attendre la fin du combat pour être résolu, du moins tant que cela ne provoquait pas la mise en danger des joueurs.

Quelques secondes seulement après que les _Ruin Kobold Sentinels_ furent vaincu, la dernière barre de santé d'Illfang chuta au rouge. Automatiquement, le Boss se débarrassa de sa hache et de son bouclier, qu'il jeta derrière lui. Dans le même temps, il se mit à rugir de colère. Les joueurs, extatiques commencèrent à se rapprocher du dernier ennemi, mais Diavel les en empêcha rapidement.

« Reculez ! » Ordonna-t-il en courant vers Illfang. « Je m'en charge ! »

Du coin de l'œil, Shirou vit Kirito observer leur chef d'expédition avec perplexité. Lui-même ne comprenait pas les actions de Diavel. Il avait été à l'arrière pratiquement tout le long de l'affrontement et n'avait pas combattu jusqu'à présent, alors pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? L'Emiya regarda le Boss et l'autoproclamé chevalier à tour de rôle, alternant rapidement. Puis, soudainement, il comprit la motivation.

Illfang était peut-être un Boss d'étage, mais il restait un monstre avant tout. A sa mort, il laisserait tomber des items et/ou de l'expérience. Cependant, seul celui qui le tuerait en bénéficierait, cela avait été l'une des règles de l'expédition, contrairement à l'argent qui serait partagé. Et Shirou, pour avoir affronté toutes les créatures du 1er étage, savait la rareté de certains des objets que laissaient tomber les mini-Boss et les Boss de donjon. Et là, on parlait d'un Boss d'étage, le niveau au-dessus. Evidemment, un bêta-testeur saurait ce genre de choses. C'était pour cela que Diavel était resté en retrait tout au long du combat. Il conservait sa santé pour cet instant. De même, il avait écarté l'équipe de Shirou autant que possible parce qu'il soupçonnait au moins l'un d'eux d'être comme lui et donc de convoiter la récompense que l'on ne pouvait obtenir qu'une fois par étage.

L'Emiya fut mécontent de cette découverte, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Sa priorité était de s'assurer que les joueurs survivent à l'affrontement. Il n'était pas intéressé par les items, même rares. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de danger pour les autres, il laisserait Diavel agir comme il le voulait. Néanmoins, il dévoilerait cette information à la prochaine réunion d'information, pour le Boss du 2nd étage, si elle n'était pas déjà connaissance commune d'ici là.

Face à Illfang, Diavel prépara une technique d'épée, sa lame brillant d'une couleur dorée. De son côté, le Boss dégaina sa propre arme… A côté de Shirou, Kirito se raidit. L'Emiya comprit rapidement pourquoi. L'arme du chef des kobolds n'était pas un tulwar, contrairement à ce qui était prévu. A la place, il tenait un grand sabre. Parce qu'il possédait de nombreuses [Compétences], le fils de Kiritsugu savait que pour chaque arme d'une catégorie distincte, les techniques associées différaient. Autrement dit, la stratégie qui avait été préparé n'était désormais plus valide. Malheureusement le « chevalier », trop concentré sur sa future victoire, ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela.

« Ça craint ! » Hurla soudainement Kirito. « Sautez de toutes vos forces en arrière ! »

Distraits de la lutte par son éclat, les autres joueurs le regardèrent sans comprendre. Pendant ce temps, Illfang avait bondit en l'air et utilisait les piliers comme points d'appui pur se déplacer rapidement, avant de finalement attaquer, sa puissance augmentée en raison de la vitesse. Surpris, Diavel ne parvint pas à se protéger et fut frappé de plein fouet, ce qui le projeta en l'air. Il n'avait même pas encore touché le sol que son ennemi arrivait déjà pour l'achever. Le Boss chargea sa technique et…

… Ne parvint pas à atteindre le chef de l'expédition. Shirou avait été trop loin pour empêcher la première attaque d'Illfang, mais il avait été suffisamment prêt lors de la deuxième pour pouvoir la bloquer. Il avait dû utiliser ses deux mains ainsi qu'une technique d'épée, mais il parvint à rediriger le coup du Boss. Furieux, celui-ci tentait de l'abattre en utilisant de simples mais puissantes frappes à répétition. Dégainant sa deuxième _Anneal Blade_ , l'Emiya parvint à les dévier les unes après les autres, se servant de ses épées comme d'un bouclier tout en utilisant [Parry] et [Reinforcement]. Il n'utilisa aucun effet actif de ses [Compétences] d'épée, puisqu'il n'était pas censé pouvoir s'en servir, mais il bénéficiait néanmoins des effets passifs pour chacune de ses lames.

Malgré l'intensité des attaques d'Illfang, Shirou ne recula pas. Juste derrière lui se trouvait Diavel, blessé, que le chef des kobolds semblait décidé à achever. Si l'Emiya flanchait, le « chevalier » se ferait éliminer. Pour cette raison il se tenait là, immuable, à intercepter chaque offensive du Boss, tel le Protecteur qu'il se revendiquait d'être. A sa vitesse normale, il ne pouvait pas répliquer face à la pluie d'attaques, preuve qu'un Boss d'étage n'était pas le genre d'ennemi qu'un joueur seul pourrait vaincre. Encore que, s'il avait efficacement répartit ses points de stats au lieu de les laisser s'accumuler, il pourrait probablement lui tenir tête sans trop de difficultés. Derrière lui, il entendit Kirito se précipiter vers le blessé.

« Diavel… » S'exclama-t-il, soulagé de le voir vivant. « Pourquoi y être allé seul ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant une potion de santé, discernable à sa couleur rouge. « Tu aurais pu te faire tuer… »

« Si tu étais aussi un bêta-testeur, tu dois me comprendre, hein ? » Répondit faiblement le concerné. « Viser l'item rare, bonus de la dernière attaque. »

Kirito écarquilla les yeux de surprise, en comprenant ce que Shirou avait déjà découvert. Diavel était effectivement un bêta-testeur. Néanmoins, malgré le choc de cette découverte, il força rapidement le « chevalier » à boire la potion qu'il avait préparé pour lui. Heureusement que la deuxième attaque ne l'avait pas atteint, sinon le chef de l'expédition aurait été au-delà de la guérison. Même ainsi, il n'était pas prudent pour lui de reprendre le combat. Même s'il avait été à 100% de sa santé, un seul coup direct du Boss l'avait mis dans le rouge.

« Alors tu étais aussi un bêta-testeur… » Murmura Kirito.

« Oui. » Confirma Diavel en hochant la tête, avant de se tourner vers son soigneur avec un regard déterminé. « Le Boss… Elimine-le. Fais-le pour les autres… »

« Très bien. » Répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs après un instant d'hésitation. « Je vais le faire. »

Pendant ce temps, enfin remis de leur surprise, les autres joueurs avaient repris leur assaut sur le Boss, qui s'acharnait toujours contre Shirou mais n'avait pas été en mesure de forcer le passage. Au contraire, il avait légèrement perdu du terrain. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais jusqu'à présent personne n'avait été en mesure de réaliser cet exploit. Lui faire perdre de la vie, oui. Le repousser, non. Se levant, Kirito se tourna vers Illfang. Aussitôt, Asuna se positionna à côté de lui.

« Moi aussi. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Je compte sur toi. » Lui dit-il en se tourna légèrement vers elle avant de reporter son attention sur le Boss, que Shirou maintenait toujours à distance. « Le placement est le même que pour les Sentinels ! » Annonça-t-il en se précipitant en avant, imité par sa coéquipière.

« Compris. » Répondit-elle.

Aussitôt Kirito chargea une technique. Dès qu'il vit cela, l'Emiya fit en sorte d'ouvrir une ouverture dans la garde du Boss pour permettre à son camarade de s'y engouffrer. Sans hésitation, le bêta-testeur fit exactement cela. Il frappa et bondit en arrière, laissant ainsi la place à la seconde vague de l'assaut.

« Switch ! » Cria-t-il.

Asuna ne répondit pas, mais agit immédiatement. Chargeant à son tour sa propre technique issue de la [Compétence] [Rapière], elle se prépara à percer le corps d'Illfang. Sa frappe fut cependant interrompue lorsque le Boss parvint à placer une contre-attaque. Elle esquiva de justesse, mais sa cape fut détruite dans l'assaut, révélant ainsi son visage. Ayant vu qu'elle serait en mesure d'esquiver le coup, Shirou en avait déjà profité pour se placer sur le côté désormais découvert du kobold. Ill n'eut toutefois pas à agir, puisque sa coéquipière utilisa son élan pour asséner une blessure à l'ennemi, ce qui le projeta en arrière.

« Kirito, c'est quand tu veux ! » Cria l'Emiya au garçon lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci était resté figé par la beauté de leur troisième membre d'équipe.

« Ah… » Répondit confusément celui-ci, clignant des yeux un instant, avant de se reprendre. « Oui, j'arrive ! »

Chargeant une nouvelle technique, il se précipita à l'assaut une fois de plus. Dans le même temps le dernier ennemi de la chambre chargea une nouvelle fois en direction de leur équipe, et le combat reprit. Pour tous les joueurs, cela ressembla à une dance. A chaque attaque du Boss, Shirou les intercepta et les rendit inutiles. Aussitôt après, Asuna frappa avant de se retirer, utilisant la stratégie du « hit and run », parfaitement adaptée pour elle. Pour finir, Kirito bondit, et déchaina la puissance de son épée, qu'il avait préparée auparavant. Dans un rugissement qui fit pratiquement trembler les murs, le corps d' _Illfang The Kobold Lord_ s'illumina avant d'exploser en une multitude de polygones.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne bougea. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, de peur que le Boss ne réapparaisse. Puis, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le mot « Congratulation ! » apparut au centre de la salle. Alors seulement, les joueurs laissèrent exprimer leur joie et leur soulagement. Pour la première fois depuis que le jeu de la mort avait débuté un mois plus tôt, un étage avait été conquis. Mieux que cela, personne n'en était mort. C'était vraiment un moment à célébrer.

Distraitement, Shirou observa la petite fenêtre d'information. Il n'avait pas gagné d'item d'Illfang, en dépit d'être dans la même équipe que celui qui avait porté le dernier coup. Apparemment, les Boss d'étages laissaient tomber un unique objet qui n'existait qu'en un seul dans tout l'Aincrad et revenait à celui qui l'éliminait. L'Emiya aurait pu l'avoir s'il avait réellement combattu, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Contrairement aux autres joueurs, sa vie ne dépendait pas de la qualité de son équipement, raison pour laquelle il avait laissé Kirito l'avoir. C'était également une façon de le remercier pour lui avoir appris à jouer. Un fait qui intéressa davantage l'apprenti mage fut qu'il avait augmenté d'un niveau. Il allait vraiment devoir décider d'où répartir ses points de stats lorsqu'il sera plus rentable de juste les ajouter plutôt que de monter ses statistiques naturellement, ce qui devrait être bientôt.

« Une seconde ! » Hurla soudainement Kibao avant de pointer Kirito du doigt. « Toi, tu connaissais la technique que le boss utilisait, pas vrai ? Si tu avais transmis l'information dès le début, le combat aurait été bien plus facile. A cause de toi Diavel a failli mourir !

A cette déclaration la plupart des joueurs qui félicitaient Kirito commencèrent à se montrer plus distant, voire même légèrement hostile. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Tout comme la veille, la méfiance commença à s'installer. Seuls Asuna, Agil et Diavel restèrent du côté du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Shirou retint un soupir. Kibao essayait une fois de plus de semer le trouble. N'apprendrait-il donc jamais ?

« Ce type est sûrement un ancien bêta-testeur. ! » Cria quelqu'un en pointant Kirito du doigt. « C'est pour ça qu'il connaissait toutes les techniques du Boss ! Il le savait et il l'a caché ! Il doit y en avoir d'autres ! Je suis sûr que le mec a deux épées en est un. »

« Moi ? » Se moqua Shirou, excédé par la stupidité ambiante. « Je suis juste un mec qui comprend les épées. Je n'avais même jamais joué à un jeu vidéo avant SAO. » Bon, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être cheaté au-delà même des bêta-testeurs, mais ce n'était pas la question ici.

L'Emiya observa ensuite Kirito, la principale cible des diffamations, et retint une grimace. Il tremblait légèrement, pas suffisamment pour que qu'un d'inattentif le remarque mais assez pour les yeux expérimentés de Shirou. Son camarade avait peur, c'était évident. Puis, l'apprenti mage vit le regard qui apparut dans ses yeux et il dû faire un effort physique pour ne pas gémir. Il le reconnaissait. C'était le genre de regard qui disait que la personne allait faire quelque chose de stupide pour le bien des autres. Il le savait, il avait eu le même à de nombreuses reprises lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal, et même parfois avant, à cause de sa déformation.

« Hé… » Sourit Kirito, avant d'éclater de rire. Pour les autres joueurs, cela devait sembler inquiétant, mais pour Shirou, cela sonnait davantage hystérique. « Moi, un ancien bêta-testeur ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de dégout en se levant. « Si vous pouviez éviter de me mettre dans le même panier que ces amateurs. »

« Comment ça ? » S'exclama quelqu'un, confus et en colère.

« La plupart des 1000 élus comme testeurs pour la version bêta de SAO étaient des débutants ne sachant même pas comment monter de niveau. » Expliqua Kirito avec dédain. « Vous tous ici êtes bien meilleurs. Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ces types. Dans la version bêta, j'ai atteint un palier que personne d'autre n'a atteint ! Si je connaissais les techniques de sabre du Boss, c'est parce que j'ai combattu des monstres utilisant le sabre aux paliers supérieurs. Et je connais bien d'autres choses. Au point que je pourrais être informateur sans problème. » Continua-t-il avec un sombre sourire.

« C'est quoi ça… » Marmonna Kibao, choqué. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec un bêta-testeur… C'est de la triche. C'est un tricheur, voilà tout ! » Déclara-t-il avec force.

La déclaration fut rapidement reprise par la plupart des joueurs de l'expédition, incapables de comprendre la véritable profondeur de ce qui se passait actuellement. Les « tricheur » furent hurlés avec autant de force que les « bêta-testeur ». Après quelques secondes, ils ne furent plus qu'un seul et même mot, « Beater », qui était la contraction des deux premiers. Ce fut ainsi que naquit le tout premier titre de l'histoire de SAO, qui se révéla finalement n'être rien de plus qu'une insulte.

Diavel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans doute pour réfuter les paroles du corps expéditionnaire ou pour partager le poids du fardeau de Kirito. Tout comme Shirou, il avait compris que le désormais surnommé « Beater » prenait sur lui le poids de la frustration de tous les joueurs contre les bêta-testeurs. En dénigrant ses pairs et en se proclamant meilleur du jeu, il devenait un bouc-émissaire pour tous ceux prisonniers dans l'Aincrad, le symbole de leur haine. Courageux, certes, mais dangereux. Cependant, avant que le « chevalier » ne puisse intervenir, il fut interrompit par l'Emiya, qui plaça une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas intervenir.

Diavel grimaça mais acquiesça. Maintenant que l'équilibre entre les bêta-testeurs et le reste des joueurs étaient encore plus fragile qu'avant, il était préférable que personne ne découvre que le chef de l'expédition ayant conquis le 1er étage en était un lui-même. Pour les mêmes raisons, Shirou ne dirait rien à ce sujet lors de la prochaine réunion stratégique, contre le Boss du 2nd étage. Les prisonniers de l'Aincrad avaient besoin d'un symbole, d'une personne à suivre. Si le véritable statut du « chevalier » était dévoilé, maintenant ou plus tard, plutôt que d'aider la situation, cela provoquerait seulement davantage de chaos.

« Beater… » Répéta lentement Kirito, savourant le son du mot, avant d'ouvrir son menu. « C'est un bon surnom. C'est ça, je suis un Beater. Désormais, ne me comparez plus aux simples bêta-testeurs. » Déclara-t-il avant d'équiper l'item qu'il avait gagné en tuant le Boss.

Aussitôt, la vieille armure qu'il avait portée pratiquement depuis le début du jeu fut remplacé par un long manteau noir. Shirou devait l'admettre, l'effet était impressionnant. Combiné avec son discours précédent, il lui donnait même une allure intimidante. Avec un dernier regard amusé et presque moqueur en direction de Kibao, Kirito se dirigea vers les portes du 2nd étage. Même si beaucoup pourrait vouloir contester cela après la débâcle, c'était à lui que revenait le privilège d'en déverrouiller l'accès.

Après un instant de surprise, Asuna se précipita à la poursuite de leur coéquipier. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, simplement curieuse. Sans doute voulait-elle lui poser quelques questions… Dans tous les cas, cela ne concernait pas Shirou. Son attention était désormais rivée sur les autres joueurs qui étaient encore pour la plupart figés sur place. Agil et Diavel étaient les seuls à agir à peu près normalement. Lentement, remarqua distraitement que l'équipe dans laquelle il se trouvait venait d'être dissoute, l'Emiya s'approcha de Kibao, qui fixait toujours l'endroit par où Kirito était partit.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Demanda le fils de Kiritsugu. « Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant sur Kirito ? »

« Tu arrives encore à prendre sa défense après tout ça ? » Grogna Kibao, dans un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère. « Tu as pourtant eu la preuve que ceux comme lui ne sont pas digne de confiance. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » Répliqua Shirou, d'une voix cassante. « Parce qu'il n'a pas divulgué les techniques du Boss ? Est-il venu à l'idée du moindre d'entre vous que peut-être il ne les connaissait pas ? »

« Es-tu idiot ? » Réagit son opposant avec vigueur. « Bien sûr qu'il savait. Tout le monde l'a entendu dire de reculer quand le Boss a dégainé son arme. »

« Précisément. » Déclara l'Emiya en souriant. « Quand le Boss a dégainé son arme. Kirito a donné son avertissement lorsqu'il a vu de quelle arme il s'agissait, pas avant. »

« C'est vrai. » Le soutint Diavel. « De plus, le guide fournit par les bêta-testeurs faisait mention d'un tulwar comme arme secondaire, pas d'un sabre. Certaines choses peuvent avoir changé depuis la version bêta. Ainsi, même un bêta-testeur n'aurait pas pu prédire que l'arme du Boss était différente avant qu'il ne s'en serve. »

« Pourtant, et comme Kirito l'a dit lui-même, c'est parce qu'il a eu l'expérience d'affronter d'autres monstres utilisant le sabre qu'il a pu avertir tout le monde du danger. » Continua Shirou. « C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu sauver Diavel de la deuxième attaque du Boss qui lui aurait été fatale. Si tu insultes Kirito, c'est comme si tu crachais sur la vie de Diavel qui a été sauvé grâce à lui. »

« … » Kibao ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les poings de frustration.

« Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas votre acharnement à trouver un coupable à notre emprisonnement parmi les joueurs. » Déclara l'Emiya en se tournant vers le reste des membres de l'expédition. « Les bêta-testeurs sont comme le reste d'entre nous. Ils sont piégés dans le jeu. Ils ne sont en rien responsables de cela. Alors pourquoi les haïr ? Parce qu'ils ont plus d'informations que vous ? Vous devriez au contraire les soutenir. Les guides sont la preuve qu'ils partagent ce qu'ils savent avec tout le monde. Et tôt ou tard, à mesure que nous grimperont les étages, ils cesseront d'en savoir plus que nous sur l'Aincrad, et alors nous devrons nous débrouiller à l'aveuglette. Les bêta-testeurs redeviendront des joueurs ordinaires. Pourtant, malgré cela, vous persistez à vous aliéner les seuls qui peuvent vous donner des conseils. »

A mesure qu'il parlait, les membres de l'expédition baissèrent la tête de honte, les uns après les autres. Du coin de l'œil, Shirou vit Diavel le regarder avec reconnaissance. Les bêta-testeurs n'étaient pas populaires, en dépit ou plutôt à cause du fait qu'ils avaient plus d'expérience que les autres. Peu de gens prenaient leur défense et aucun ne l'avait fait devant une foule comme l'Emiya aujourd'hui. Seuls deux ou trois, dont Kibao, restèrent imperturbables à son discours. Ou plus exactement, cela semblait les avoir énervés davantage. A ceux-là, l'apprenti mage leur dit une dernière chose.

« Rappelez-vous de ce que j'ai dit hier concernant les bêta-testeurs. » Déclara Shirou. « La plupart sont âgés de 13 à 17 ans. Ils sont des enfants. Et comme tel, lorsqu'ils ont peur, ils se cachent et cessent de se manifester. Si cela devait arriver, les prochaines morts seront de votre faute, car c'est vous qui les aurez fait fuir. »

Cette fois-ci, même Kibao flancha, même si seulement brièvement. Grognant des paroles indistinctes, celui-ci décida de s'en aller. Diavel rassembla les autres membres de l'expédition et, après avoir envoyé une « demande d'ami » à l'Emiya, qui fut acceptée, il les redirigea vers le 1er étage pour attendre l'ouverture du portail de téléportation. Shirou, pour sa part, ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul dans la chambre du Boss, il décida de l'explorer un peu. Il trouvait cela curieux que personne n'y ait pensé auparavant. Il y avait peut-être des secrets qui y étaient dissimulés.

L'apprenti mage passa un total d'une vingtaine de minutes à arpenter la zone, mais ne trouva rien. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Diavel ne s'y était pas attardé. Ayant été un bêta-testeur, il aurait su s'il y avait quelque chose digne d'intérêt. L'Emiya s'apprêta finalement à quitter la chambre du Boss lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. La hache et le bouclier d'Illfang… Ils étaient toujours là. Son sabre avait disparu en même temps que son corps, mais l'ancien armement du chef des kobolds, qu'il avait jeté au cours de la bataille, avait persisté. Shirou se demanda pour quelle… Ah !

Les items que les joueurs sortaient de leur inventaire et jetaient dans la nature ne disparaissaient pas automatiquement. Ils perdaient lentement en durabilité avant de finalement disparaitre, mais il fallait du temps. Idem pour les équipements. C'était ce qui s'était passé produit avec l'épée de Coper après la mort de celui-ci. Elle était juste « restée », et l'Emiya avait été en mesure de la prendre et de s'en servir. D'une certaine manière, cela semblait également s'appliquer pour les armes d'Illfang. Cela semblait logique. Ni la hache ni le bouclier n'étaient liés au Boss après que celui-ci s'en soit débarrassé. Ils étaient devenus des items « réguliers ».

Suivant son mode de pensée, Shirou tendit la main et saisit le bouclier en premier, avant d'essayer de le transférer dans l'inventaire. A sa grande satisfaction, il y parvint sans difficulté. Il répéta le procédé avec la hache. De plus, parce que les deux équipements qu'il avait récupérés étaient d'une rareté de rang B, son [Luck] avait augmenté d'un point. De plus, parce que ces items étaient lourds, il avait dépassé les limites de poids de son inventaire, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait améliorer son [Strenght]. Satisfait, il décida de quitter à son tour la chambre du Boss…

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Boss du 1er étage avait été vaincu et déjà les joueurs avaient afflués dans la ville principale du 2nd étage. Parce qu'il était possible de se déplacer entre les villes principales de chaque étage débloqué grâce aux portails de téléportation, il n'y avait aucun danger à cela. De plus, après un mois sans quitter la ville de départ, de nombreux joueurs qui refusaient de risquer leur vie découvraient pour la première fois de nouveaux horizons. Tout cela grâce au groupe des conquérants, comme fut surnommé le rassemblement de joueurs ayant participé à l'expédition pour vaincre _Illfang The Kobold Lord_.

Durant cette période de temps, Shirou avait repris sa routine. Il chassait la nuit, lorsque l'expérience obtenue des monstres était la plus forte, ce qui lui avait permis entre autre d'atteindre le niveau 15. Le jour, en revanche, il forgeait la principalement des armes à partir des métaux qu'il avait gagné ou acheté avec l'argent obtenu en revendant les items inutiles qu'il obtenait des monstres. Normalement, pour utiliser une [Compétence] de forge, il fallait d'une part posséder un marteau, et d'autre part posséder la [Compétence] [One-handed War Hammer] pour utiliser efficacement ledit marteau. Cependant, Shirou possédait [Weapon] qui agissait comme un substitut à [One-handed War Hammer], puisqu'il s'agissait d'une arme.

Une particularité intéressante liée à la forge était qu'il existait deux types de matériaux pour forger des équipements : les métaux « bruts » et les lingots. Les métaux « bruts » étaient les métaux de base, qu'il était possible d'obtenir en items sur certains monstres. Ils pouvaient être forgés directement. A l'inverse les lingots étaient une version raffinée des métaux, et même de certains matériaux tels que le minerai qui ne pouvaient pas être forgés sous leur forme brut. Utilisés pour comme élément de forge, les lingots permettaient d'obtenir une plus grande chance de succès et de meilleures stats de l'équipement créé. Cependant, ils étaient également plus chers à acheter.

Naturellement, il était possible de transformer des matériaux de forge « bruts » en lingots grâce à une [Compétence] nommé [Metal Refining]. Plus son niveau était élevé, plus le lingot était de qualité et donc produirait à son tour un équipement de qualité. Cependant, comme pour toutes choses liées à la forge, les matériaux disparaissaient en cas d'échec. De plus, à ce stade du jeu, utiliser des lingots n'était tout simplement pas rentable, car les forger nécessitait un certain niveau en [Compétences] de forge pour créer des équipements de meilleure qualité qu'avec du métal non-raffiné. Ainsi, aussi tentant et utile que cela puisse sembler, Shirou n'envisageait pas d'apprendre cette [Compétence]. Il ne disposait que d'un nombre limité d'emplacements et [Metal Refining] ne disposait d'aucune utilité dans le monde réel. Cela n'était donc d'aucune utilité pour lui.

Au cours de ces trois jours, l'Emiya avait également analysé la hache et le bouclier d'Illfang. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre au vu de leur taille, il était possible pour les jours de les équiper. Leurs stats étaient bons, mais il fallait cependant posséder 100 de [Strenght] au minimum. Pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire dans un avenir proche et à ce moment-là, de meilleures armes seraient à disposition. Shirou ne les vendit pas pour autant. A cause de leur poids, il avait pu augmenter [Strenght] de 3 points. Il comptait donc les garder tant qu'il pouvait efficacement monter sa stat de cette façon. Cela dit, il avait également amélioré sa stat [Endurance] de 1 point.

Ce fut ce jour-là, aux alentours de 15 heures, que l'apprenti mage reçut un message de Kirito. Apparemment, quelqu'un lui avait raconté que l'Emiya l'avait défendu après son départ de la chambre du Boss du 1er étage. Pour le remercier, le Beater lui avait dit de rencontrer une certaine personne et de lui demander de lui indiquer l'emplacement de la quête qu'il avait lui-même obtenu et accompli grâce à elle. Curieux, Shirou fit exactement cela. L'ayant déjà dans ses amis, il la contacta par mp puis se rendit à Urbus, la ville principale du 2nd étage, pour l'y rencontrer.

Comme convenu, il la retrouva dans une rue adjacente à la place principale où se trouvait le portail de téléportation. Il s'agissait d'une joueuse aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux auburn légèrement bouclés. Elle portait un manteau à capuchon et un maquillage en forme de moustaches sur les joues. Elle s'appelait Argo, plus connue sous le nom du « rat » en raison de son visage. Elle était également l'une des rares personnes, en dehors de Kirito lui-même, à être officiellement reconnu comme bêta-testeur.

Shirou l'avait rencontré par hasard lors d'une des leçons du Beater lors du premier mois de jeu. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs lui avait dit que tant qu'il pouvait y mettre le prix, Argo accepterait de vendre toute information qu'il voulait. Cette règle avait cependant une unique exception : elle refusait catégoriquement de divulguer la liste de noms des joueurs de SAO, pour éviter une éventuelle persécution. Ce fut à cette époque que l'Emiya l'ajouta à la liste de ses amis.

« Ah, Shi-bou ! » S'exclama Argo en secouant la main joyeusement.

Ah, et elle avait également une étrange mais pas forcément désagréable manie de donner d'appeler les gens d'après un diminutif de leur nom. Ainsi, Shirou était devenu Shi-bou. Kirito, de la même façon, était désormais Ki-bou ou Kiri-bou. Personnellement, cela ne le dérangeait pas, l'Emiya trouvait même cela plutôt amusant. C'était un comportement plutôt rafraichissant dans ce jeu où tout le monde était si sérieux.

« Bonjour, Argo. » Salua-t-il poliment.

« Alors Shi-bou, je suppose que tu veux obtenir la même quête que Ki-bou, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le rat d'un ton espiègle.

« Je vois qu'il t'a prévenu. » Remarqua l'Emiya avec un léger sourire.

« Tout juste quelques minutes avant que tu ne m'envoies un message à ton tour. » Confirma-t-elle. « Il m'a demandé de te transmettre l'information si jamais tu la demandais et m'a dit qu'il en prenait la responsabilité. Naturellement, je ne peux pas simplement te la donner. »

Shirou le savait et le comprenait parfaitement. Argo n'était pas une joueuse ordinaire, pas même une bêta-testeuse ordinaire. Elle faisait partie d'un groupe très restreint nommé « informateurs ». Ils achetaient et revendaient les informations aux autres joueurs afin de gagner leur vie. Pour eux, l'information était littéralement le pouvoir. Et le rat était le meilleur de tous. Naturellement, elle ne pouvait pas offrir de données, surtout si celles-ci étaient importantes.

« Quel est ton prix ? » Demanda l'Emiya, s'interrogant vaguement sur cette histoire de responsabilités avant de le considérer comme sans importance et de se concentrer sur son interlocurtice.

« Mmm… » Fredonna Argo en le regardant avec un regard légèrement calculateur. « Cela te coutera 1000 cor. Cependant, si tu me parlais de ton arc ou de ton mystérieux style à deux épées, je l'accepterais également comme forme de paiement. A moins que tu ne veuilles parler des épées que tu forges ? »

Cela fit sourire Shirou. C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux. Parmi la population non-virtuelle de l'Aincrad, l'Emiya était une énigme. Son nom était associé à ses deux épées, toutes deux rares. Il n'y avait pas 10 personnes qui avaient réussi à s'en procurer une à l'heure actuelle. Sa célébrité était cependant dû au fait qu'il était le seul joueur à persister à porter deux armes sur lui alors que le système de jeu empêchait quiconque d'utiliser des techniques avec plus d'une arme à la fois. Sa renommée avait en particulier atteint de nouveaux sommets lors de son combat contre le Boss du 1er étage où il avait prouvé à tous que son choix n'était pas vide de sens, ayant ainsi tenu tête seul contre Illfang alors qu'un groupe de plus de 30 n'avait pas réussi à faire de même.

Certains joueurs avaient également lancé la rumeur du mystérieux joueur à l'arc, pour l'avoir vu s'en servir une fois auparavant. Assez ironiquement, il avait été surnommé « Archer ». Argo avait été en mesure de relier les points et de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Shirou, même s'il ne l'avait jamais confirmé. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas divulguer cette information, mais il voulait attendre un peu avant de le faire. Il était extrêmement difficile de manier un arc sans posséder la bonne [Compétence]. C'était seulement parce qu'il avait de l'expérience dans la vie réelle et qu'il le combinait avec [Blade Throwing], qu'il était parvenu à contourner ce problème.

Shirou était également connu sous le nom du « forgeron sans client », bien que cette connaissance ne fût pas vraiment commune. De tous ceux qui s'étaient spécialisés dans les [Compétences] de forge, il était le seul à ne pas vendre ce qu'il fabriquait, parce qu'il les conservait pour les utiliser comme projectiles pour son arc. Encore une fois, Argo était sans doute la seule à avoir compris que « Shirou aux deux lames », « Archer » et « le forgeron sans client » étaient la même personne. La véritable raison de son intérêt était cependant qu'elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi l'Emiya était aussi dispersé dans ses spécialités et de comprendre comment il parvenait à équilibrer ses [Compétences] pour parvenir à un tel exploit.

« Je vais payer cash. » Annonça l'apprenti mage avec amusement en lançant la séquence de transfert d'argent.

« Je m'en doutais… » Soupira Argo, sans pour autant sembler déçue de son refus de divulguer ses informations. Elle était de la même trempe, après tout. « Bien, je vais te conduire à l'emplacement de la quête ! » Déclara-t-elle après avoir reçu son dû.

Aussitôt, elle se mit en marche. Shirou la suivit sans hésitation. Elle le conduisit en dehors de la ville, puis en direction des montagnes, qu'ils commencèrent à escalader. Il leur fallut environ une demi-heure pour arriver à destination. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à faire face à des ennemis. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Emiya se tenait désormais devant une petite hutte. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Argo qui hocha la tête. Il approcha alors de la cabane et regarda par la fenêtre.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un PNJ. Celui-ci était d'âge mûr et complètement chauve. S'il n'avait pas eu son épaisse barbe, Shirou aurait pu honnêtement croire qu'il était une sorte de moine. Au-dessus de sa tête flottait un [?] doré, signe qu'il était possible de démarrer une quête ici. L'Emiya voulut s'approcher de l'homme, mais Argo le retint par le bras, attirant ainsi son attention sur elle.

« Rappelle-toi que je n'y suis pour rien, d'accord. » Déclara-t-elle avec empressement. « Kiri-bou a dit qu'il en prenait la responsabilité. S'il y a quelqu'un à qui en tu devras en vouloir, ce sera lui. »

« De quoi ? » Voulut savoir Shirou, curieux.

« Je ne peux pas le dire. » Expliqua l'informatrice avec un léger sourire. « Sache seulement que si tu acceptes cette quête, cela ne sera pas de ma responsabilité. La faute en reviendra à Ki-bou, d'accord ? »

« Euh… D'accord. » Accepta l'Emiya, confus par son insistance mais ne trouvant rien à y redire. C'était Kirito qui avait dit à Argo de lui divulguer l'information, après tout.

« Dans ce cas, bonne chance ! » Lui dit le rat, avec sincérité.

Lui souriant, Shirou entra dans la hutte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le vieil homme vêtu d'une tenue Tao et assis en position de méditation zen et attendit que sa présence ne soit remarquée. Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passa. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, le PNJ le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de parler.

« Tu veux devenir un disciple ? »

S'ensuivit alors une courte conversation dans laquelle Shirou répondit à chaque question par l'affirmative. En réaction, le [?] flottant au-dessus de la tête du vieil homme se transforma en un [!]. Dans le même temps, un message d'information l'informa que la quête avait bien été acceptée. Le PNJ sortit alors de la hutte, et se dirigea vers un immense rocher au fond du jardin entouré de falaises. Le bloc de pierre faisait environ 2 mètres de haut pour un diamètre d'environ 1,5 mètre. Donnant un léger coup de poing dessus, il se tourna ensuite vers l'Emiya qui l'avait suivi, caressant sa barbe à la manière d'un vieux sage.

« Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire pour ton entrainement : briser ce rocher en utilisant uniquement tes mains. Une fois que tu auas réussi, je te livrerai tout mon savoir. »

« Ah ? » Fit Shirou, confus, avant de se tourner vers Argo. « Euh, c'est quoi la récompense de cette quête exactement ? »

« Une [Compétence Supplémentaire] nommée [Martial Arts]. » Répondit-elle, un sourire menaçant de diviser son visage.

Cette information intéressa réellement Shirou. Kirito lui avait déjà parlé de ces [Compétences Supplémentaires]. Il s'agissait de [Compétences] qu'il n'était possible d'obtenir que si certaines conditions étaient remplies. Ici, il s'agissait d'une quête. Leur véritable intérêt était cependant qu'une [Compétence Supplémentaire] ne prenait pas un emplacement de [Compétence], débloqué ou non. Elle était en plus, « supplémentaire », comme son nom l'indiquait.

« Jusqu'à ce que le rocher soit brisé, quitter cette montagne t'est interdit. » Continua le vieil homme, sans se soucier de l'interruption, ou plutôt ne la reconnaissant pas parce qu'il était un PNJ. Et la démonstration devra se faire en ma présence. »

Et puis alors, d'un mouvement vif, si rapide que Shirou n'aurait eu aucune chance de l'esquiver sans utiliser [Fluctlight Acceleration], le maître d'arts martiaux sortit un petit pot de peinture, ainsi qu'un pinceau, avant de tracer trois lignes sur chacune des joues de l'Emiya. Surpris, celui-ci se tourna vers Argo en levant un sourcil. A ce moment-là, son regard se posa sur les moustaches de la jeune fille et sut ce qui était désormais dessiné sur son propre visage. La bêta-testeuse essayait de plus en plus de se retenir d'éclater de rire, en particulier lorsqu'elle vit que l'apprenti mage venait de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Cette marque ne peut être retirée qu'une fois ce rocher brisé et ton entrainement achevé. Je crois en toi, mon disciple. »

Shirou comprit à ce moment-là quelle responsabilité Kirito était censée prendre. Si l'Emiya échouait à accomplir la quête, les marques de moustaches resteraient éternellement. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Ce n'était jamais qu'un peu de peinture sur son avatar de jeu. Cela dit, pour ceux qui étaient prisonniers de l'Aincrad, une telle chose pourrait effectivement être sujet à rancunes. De son côté, le vieux maitre était rentré dans sa hutte, son rôle accompli.

« Bien, il est temps pour moi d'y aller… » Déclara Argo à son tour, se retenant à peine de rire.

« Je vois. » Fit Shirou en hochant la tête. « Merci de m'avoir guidé. »

« Cela fait partie de mon travail. » Répliqua l'informatrice en agitant la main dédaigneusement, de plus en plus proche de laisser échapper son hilarité. « Juste pour que tu le saches, Kiri-bou a mis 3 jours pour achever cette quête. »

« 3 jours, hein ? » Répéta l'Emiya en fixant le bloc de pierre avec un léger sourire.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais le temps, c'est de l'argent. » S'écria Argo en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « A la prochaine, Shi-bou. »

« Au revoir, Argo. » Répondit distraitement Shirou, toute son attention sur le rocher edvant lui.

De nouveau seul, l'Emiya commença à frapper violemment la masse de pierre avec un rythme presque mécanique. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, il se rendit compte que donner des coups de poings aveuglément ne servirait à rien. Il ne faisait aucun dommage visible au rocher. Peut-être y avait-il une astuce pour le détruire ? Ou peut-être pas. Il n'avait le droit qu'à l'usage de ses mains pour le briser.

Lentement, il fit le tour du rocher massif et l'inspecta attentivement. Shirou espérait découvrir une faille ou une faiblesse dans sa structure qui lui permettrait de le réduire en morceaux plus facilement. Cependant, après plus d'une heure à l'analyser sous tous les angles, il fut obligé de constater qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait exploiter pour accélérer la destruction de la masse de pierre. Résigné, l'Emiya recommença à la frapper.

Le temps commença lentement à s'écouler. Les minutes, longues et inlassables, devinrent une heure, puis deux. Shirou, dévoué à sa tâche, continuait de marteler le rocher avec une obstination digne de celle qu'il avait affiché durant la cinquième guerre du Graal. Sans se soucier de la douleur croissante dans ses mains, il continuait de frapper. Il le faisait soit avec le poing, soit avec la paume, soit avec le tranchant. Il alternait de façon à répartir sa souffrance et dans l'espoir que l'un de ses mouvements finisse par provoque un dommage critique sur le rocher.

« Oublie la souffrance… » Marmonna l'Emiya en se parlant à voix basse, à la manière d'un mantra. « Je suis l'incarnation d'une épée, je ne connais pas les douleurs de la chair… Je suis une épée, je ne vacillerais pas. Je suis une épée, je ne connais pas la lassitude. Je suis une épée, je ne comprends pas l'incertitude. Je suis une épée, la langueur m'est inconnue. Je suis… »

 _I am the bone of my sword_

Le bras de Shirou brilla soudainement d'une lueur bleutée et, au moment où elle entra en contact avec le rocher, la masse de pierre explosa en morceaux. Sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, l'Emiya resta figé pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Puis, hébété, son regard descendit pour se poser sur sa main. Ce ne fut pas quelque chose de conscient, un simple réflexe. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé, bien au contraire. Cette phrase, ces mots baignés de pouvoir, il les connaissait. C'était la première ligne de l'aria d'Archer pour son _Reality Marble_ : _Unlimited Blade Works_. Pourtant, Shirou n'avait pas pu être celui qui l'avait prononcé. C'était impossible. Archer était un Héros déchu, alors que l'Emiya était un Protecteur en puissance. Leurs idéaux étaient trop différents, leur volonté trop incompatible. Leur monde intérieur respectif était si différent en dépit d'être la même personne que cette capacité proche de la seconde Vraie Magie ne pourrait jamais être manifestée par le fils de Kiritsugu.

Et pourtant, il avait pu utiliser la première ligne de l'aria d'Archer. Il avait été affecté par le pouvoir dans ces mots. Pendant une seconde, il avait cessé d'être humain. Pendant une seconde, son existence même s'était incarnée sous forme d'épée. Et parce que Shirou comprenait désormais le sens profond de ce début d'aria, il savait qu'il pourrait la réutiliser à tout moment. Ces mots étaient siens désormais. L'Emiya doutait qu'il pourrait jamais reproduire le _Reality Marble_ de l'autre lui, mais il avait désormais la preuve qu'il pourrait développer quelque chose.

Fait intéressant, pendant ce laps de temps, le système de jeu avait reconnu Shirou comme une épée et l'avait considéré comme tel. Ainsi, sa frappe du tranchant de la main avait pu cumuler les effets de [Weapon], de [Slash Weapon] et de [Sword], le tout enrobé dans un [Prana Burst]. Même sans compter la valeur de son [Strenght], la puissance de son coup avait été si grande que la pierre ne l'avait pas supporté. Il aurait utilisé une épée que le résultat n'aurait pas été différent.

Au moins, de cette façon, il avait utilisé ses mains, ce qui signifiait qu'il était resté dans les limites de la quête. Et puisqu'il avait détruit le rocher, il allait pouvoir enfin réclamer sa récompense : la [Compétence Supplémentaire]. Cela lui aura pris un total d'environ cinq heures, pulvérisant ainsi le record de Kirito, pas qu'il y ait une compétition à ce sujet. Cela dit, la nuit était tombée. Se remettant finalement de son choc, Shirou se redirigea vers la hutte, pour annoncer sa réussite.

30 minutes plus tard, l'Emiya redescendait de la montagne en possession de [Martial Arts].

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 15.

PV max : 2000.

Mana max : 1100.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 45.

[Strenght] : 13 (E).

[Endurance] : 20 (D).

[Agility] : 18 (D).

[Luck] : 13 (E).

[Mana] : 22 (D).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 183.

[Parry] : 152.

[Blade Throwing] : 96.

[Art Martial] : 1.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 628.

[Slash Weapon] : 792.

[Sword] : 947.

[One-handed Sword] : 412.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 276.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 611.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 261.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 311.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 331.

[One-handed Rapier] : 91.

[Katana] : 161.

[Weapon Forging] : 526.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 637.

[Sword Forging] : 744.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 231.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 229.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 411.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 161.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 211.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 221.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 31.

[Katana Forging] : 91.

[Projection] : 657.

[Reinforcement] : 679.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 63.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 104.

* * *

Et... Terminé !

Alors, que dire de ce chapitre... J'avais déjà mentionné dans les précédents quelques éléments sur les changements effectués par Shirou par rapport au canon, mais c'est effectivement la première fois que vous voyez une véritable différence dans l'évolution. Donc, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Diavel aurait dû mourir de la seconde attaque d'Illfang. La présence de Shirou aura permis de le sauver.

Certains se demanderont pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé Shirou tuer Illfang. La réponse est simple: Shirou ne veut pas être vu comme un héros, ce qu'il aurait été s'il avait tué le Boss du 1er étage. Pour cette raison, il s'est arrangé pour donner les moyens à Kirito et Asuna d'y parvenir, en les protégeant subtilement dans le procédé. Il ne ressent pas le besoin de prouver qu'il est capable de vaincre des monstres, il le sait et cela lui suffit. De plus, il veut éviter autant que possible d'attirer l'attention sur lui-même plus que nécessaire. Il est déjà très irrégulier pour un joueur, même selon les normes des bêta-testeurs.

L'extra dont j'ai parlé est bien évidemment l'[Extra Skill] [Martial Arts]. J'ai trouvé que la quête était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour commencer à réécrire l'aria de Shirou, d'une manière telle qu'il lui permettra d'user d'un _Reality Marble_... Du moins théoriquement. Je le répète une nouvelle fois, Shirou ne sera pas en mesure d'utiliser _Unlimited Blade Works_ , car il s'agit d'un (selon moi) d'un cimetière d'épées. Chaque épée (ou arme en général) représentant la tombe d'un héros. Logique, d'une certaine façon, puisqu'il est presque le destin d'un héros que de mourir au combat. La version Shirou du _Reality Marble_ dans UBW n'y fait pas exception même s'il est plus "vivant". Mais Shirou dans cette fic n'est plus un apprenti Héros, il est un Protecteur en puissance. Son monde intérieur reflétera cela.

D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours aimé à penser la chose suivante concernant Shirou: Shirou est une épée. Il a été forgé dans l'incendie de Fuyuki, mais de façon non-structurée. L'implantation d'Avalon dans son corps a refroidi le "métal" qu'est son âme (ce qui est à l'origine de sa déformation) par le biais du premier souvenir qu'il possédait, à savoir Kiritsugu le sauvant et véritablement/authentiquement heureux de l'avoir fait. Par la suite, Shirou a associé "sauver des gens" avec "être un héros". Dans la voie "Heaven's Feel", Shirou a cependant été confronté à un choix: sauver le plus de personnes possible ou sauver Sakura. En choisissant Sakura, les flammes de sa volonté ont atteint jusqu'à son âme, la rendant "malléable" une fois de plus, ce qui lui a permis d'être reforgé avec le désir de "Protéger", sa déformation précédente corrigée.

Du moins, telle est ma supposition un peu poétique/romantique de la situation de Shirou.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et on se dit à la prochaine fois pour un chapitre de Keiki no Atarashii.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous, je suis de retour !

Je suis heureux de pouvoir écrire ceci actuellement, car cela signifie que mon ordinateur a enfin cessé de planter. Car oui, depuis trois jours, mon ordinateur a beaucoup fait des siennes, ce qui signifie que je n'ai pratiquement pas été en mesure d'avancer sur mes chapitres et que j'ai pratiquement été obligé de repousser d'une semaine la publication de ce chapitre-ci.

Heureusement, puisque vous lisez ceci, rien de ce que je viens dee dire n'est arrivé. Miracle !

Bon, que dire de ce chapitre... Dans le précédent, le 1er étage de l'Aincrad venait d'être conquis et le 2nd commençait à peine à être exploré. Cependant, pour éviter d'écrire à vide ou de répéter continuellement les mêmes scènes, je ne me suis pas focalisé dessus. En fait, la conquête de la majorité des étages est relativement sans importance. Pour cette raison, j'ai décidé de ne pas m'y attarder. Ce chapitre se déroulera donc plusieurs mois après le précédent.

Je ne donnerais pas plus de détails pour le moment, le chapitre s'en chargera. Pour le moment, contentez-vous de consacrer les prochaines... 20-25 minutes à la lecture de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture, et prenez du plaisir !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Progression…_**

Soupirant, Shirou regarda le monstre qu'il venait de tuer exploser en une multitude de polygones. Distraitement, il observa les alentours et, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis à proximité, rengaina ses deux épées. Le paysage autour de lui n'était que désolation. Il se trouvait actuellement dans une forêt d'arbres morts. Si cela n'avait pas été pour le fait qu'on était en juin, l'Emiya aurait pu se croire en plein hiver. Le système de jeu de SAO proposait après tout un changement d'atmosphère au sein de l'Aincrad en fonction des périodes de l'année. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas actuellement.

Shirou se trouvait actuellement quelque part sur le 30ème étage. Cela faisait un peu plus de six mois depuis que le 1er palier avait été conquis et beaucoup de chemin avait été parcouru depuis. L'apprenti mage était actuellement au niveau 61 et avait énormément amélioré chacune de ses [Compétences]. Mieux que cela, il avait finalement totalement maitrisé [Battle Healing], [Parry], [Slash Weapon], [Sword], [Slash Weapon Forging], [Sword Forging], [One-handed Sword Forging], [Projection] et [Reinforcement], ce qui signifiait qu'il avait atteint le niveau 1000 pour chacun d'eux. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de continuer à les utiliser, en particulier pour tester de nouvelles méthodes d'application.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il découvrit plus en détail les particularités de [Projection] et de [Reinforcement]. Il s'agissait en particulier des aptitudes et des restrictions liées de ces deux capacités atypiques. L'Emiya avait déjà découvert depuis un certain temps les conditions nécessaires pour qu'un joueur ordinaire puisse les acquérir, mais il lui avait fallu beaucoup de recherches, ainsi que d'essais et d'erreur, pour être en mesure de déterminer plus précisément leur fonctionnement.

Pour [Reinforcement], du niveau 1 à 250, les stats d'une arme pouvaient être améliorées une unique fois jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit rengainée ou rangée dans l'inventaire. Du niveau 251 à 500, les stats d'une arme pouvaient être améliorées au maximum de son potentiel jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit rengainée ou rangée dans l'inventaire. Du niveau 501 à 750 il était possible de réinitialiser l'amélioration d'une arme en cours d'utilisation. Du niveau 751 à 999, les stats d'origine d'une arme pouvaient être modifiées de façon définitive. Au niveau 1000, il était possible d'améliorer le joueur lui-même pour une durée limitée.

Pour [Projection], du niveau 1 à 250, il était possible de faire apparaitre un équipement de son inventaire dans la « réalité » si le joueur possédait la [Compétence] associée au niveau 500 minimum et que celui-ci avait été forgé par lui. Du niveau 251 à 500, il était possible de faire apparaitre un équipement de son inventaire dans la « réalité » si le joueur possédait la [Compétence] associée au niveau 250 minimum et que celui-ci avait été forgé par lui. Du niveau 501 à 750, il était possible de faire apparaitre un équipement de son inventaire dans la « réalité » si celui-ci avait été forgé par lui. Du niveau 751 à 999, il était possible de faire apparaitre un équipement de son inventaire dans la « réalité » même si celui-ci n'a pas été forgé par lui. Au niveau 1000, il était possible de forger spontanément tout équipement dont le joueur possédait la [Compétence] associée si au moins un exemplaire de celui-ci avait déjà été forgé par lui précédemment.

Naturellement, le fonctionnement de ces deux [Compétences] s'appliquait dans un cas général. Shirou était cependant une nouvelle fois l'exception à la règle. En effet, grâce à des [Compétences] globales telles que [Weapon], [Slash Weapon] ou [Sword], il lui avait été possible d'accéder à certaines techniques même s'il n'avait pas eu le niveau requis à ce moment-là, leurs effets cumulables entre eux. Cela dit, cela ne prenait pas en compte les [Compétences] plus spécifiques telles que [One-handed Sword] ou [One-handed Curved Blade], car trop ciblées. Ainsi, il avait pu par exemple utiliser [Reinforcement] pour modifier les stats d'une arme de façon définitive alors que le niveau de cette [Compétence] était à l'époque inférieure à 700.

De cette manière, l'Emiya avait été en mesure de produire un effet similaire à celui d'un _Broken Phantasm_ en ne laissant qu'un unique point de durabilité et en convertissant tout le reste en netteté. Ainsi, une arme devenait alors plusieurs fois plus puissante, mais serait détruite après une unique utilisation. De même, grâce à sa [Projection] au niveau 1000, qui lui permettait d'avoir enfin accès au véritable _Tracing_ , Shirou était désormais en mesure de produire un nombre illimité d'arme tant qu'il avait créé au moins un exemplaire dans une forge et qu'il disposait du mana nécessaire pour les concevoir. Cela lui permettait entre autre d'invoquer une pluie d'épées sur ses ennemis, tout comme Archer pouvait le faire au sein d' _Unlimited Blade Works_.

Anecdote intéressante, Shirou avait été en mesure d'utiliser l'auto-amélioration grâce à [Reinforcement] sans passer par ce processus. Cette possibilité était due à l'étraneg combinaison de [Martial Art] et de la première ligne de son aria. Le jeu le considérait alors pleinement comme une épée et permettait donc l'utilisation de [Reinforcement] sur sa propre personne. Cela dit, à présent que cette [Compétence] avait finalement atteint le niveau 1000, il n'avait plus besoin d'utiliser cette méthode détournée.

Toutefois, aussi impressionnantes étaient-elles, ces techniques, la seconde en particulier, consommaient énormément de magie. Pour cette raison, Shirou s'était finalement décidé à répartir tous ses points de stats qu'il avait jusque-là accumulé sans les utiliser, et avait tout ajouté dans Mana. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les mettre ailleurs. Son style, hérité d'Archer, était redoutable contre des adversaires ayant plus de [Strenght] que lui. Son [Agility] était naturellement stimulé lorsqu'il utilisait [Fluctlight Acceleration], ce qui rendait son amélioration superflus. Pour la même raison, il n'était pas nécessaire d'améliorer son [Endurance] s'il n'était jamais blessé à moins qu'il se laisse faire. [Luck], enfin, était une stat secondaire, qui n'avait pas de réelle utilité autre que d'obtenir de bons items.

Naturellement, même s'il pouvait désormais utiliser sa pluie d'épées pendant une durée prolongée de temps sans risque immédiat d'épuiser ses réserves, il réservait cette technique particulière pour les cas d'urgence. Après tout, s'il en abusait, cela irait à l'encontre de sa formation dans SAO, qui était d'apprendre à utiliser et à maitriser tout type d'épée. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'une fois une [Compétence] d'arme avait atteint le niveau 1000, Shirou se concentrait moins sur celle-ci pour en privilégier une autre. Dans les villes et les zones fortement fréquentées par les joueurs, il adaptait ses deux épées équipées à ce que les autres savaient de lui, à savoir un utilisateur de [One-handed Sword].

L'Emiya avait également appris plusieurs nouvelles [Compétences]. [Martial Arts], pour commencer, lui permettait d'utiliser tout type d'art martial tout comme son nom l'indiquait. Plus le niveau de cette [Compétence] était élevé, plus ces mouvements étaient fluides et lisses tout en se gravant dans sa mémoire. [Hiding], ensuite, lui permettait de « disparaitre », se fondre dans le décor. Il l'avait choisi principalement pour pouvoir se dissimuler rapidement si un ou plusieurs joueurs devaient approcher de son emplacement lorsqu'il était en pleine formation et parce que cela ressemblait à _Presence Concealment_ d'Assassin. [Searching], à l'inverse, lui permettait de détecter les monstres et les joueurs dissimulés. Il espérait que cela lui permettrait de pouvoir détecter la présence de Servants astralisés dans une certaine mesure.

[Sprint], sans surprise, lui permettait de courir plus vite pour une courte durée. Ce choix était plus motivé par le fait de vouloir s'habituer à une perception normale des événements lorsqu'il accélérait plutôt qu'à celle « ralentie » que lui procurait [Fluctlight Acceleration]. [Acrobatics], évidemment, lui permettait de sauter plus haut et d'effectuer des manœuvres acrobatiques plus complexes. Shirou l'avait choisi parce que cela ressemblait à ce que les Servants étaient capables de réaliser lors de la guerre du Graal. [Extended Weight Limit], pour finir, lui permettait d'élargir son inventaire ainsi que le poids qu'il pouvait porter sans être entravé. Bien que par réellement utile, cette [Compétence] lui permettait de conserver une plus grande quantité d'épées à sa disposition.

L'Emiya avait également obtenu une seconde [Compétence Supplémentaire], autre que [Martial Arts]. Il s'agissait de [Meditation]. Celle-ci, comme son nom l'indiquait, lui permettait de méditer pour accélérer sa guérison. Il avait été particulièrement intéressé par celle-ci pour avoir vu Saber faire quelque chose de similaire lors de la guerre du Graal, après son combat contre Lancer, puis Berserker. Pourtant, malgré son utilité, cette [Compétence] n'était pas très populaire parmi les joueurs, en raison du fait qu'il était pratiquement suicidaire de l'utiliser en dehors des villes. Cela ne dérangeait pas Shirou, il disposait des capacités pour pouvoir l'exploiter efficacement.

Pour finir, l'apprenti mage avait commencé à développer une habileté particulière sur le champ de bataille, deux en fait. Il s'agit d' _Eye of the Mind_. Pour posséder les souvenirs d'Archer, il savait que celui-ci avait possédé _Eye of the Mind (True)_ rang B. Cependant, toute cette expérience, cette connaissance, cette adaptabilité, s'était cristallisée en Shirou sous la forme d'un instinct qui commençait à s'éveiller. Ainsi, en bon _Faker_ qu'il était, l'Emiya avait en quelque sorte récupéré cette capacité sous la forme d' _Eye of the Mind (False)_.

Toutefois, les combats répétés au sein de l'Aincrad, au cours des sept mois depuis qu'il avait commencé sa formation dans SAO, avaient commencé à lui faire développer sa propre version d' _Eye of the Mind (True)_. Malgré le paradoxe étrange de posséder à la fois la version _Fake_ et la version _True_ d' _Eye of the Mind_ , Shirou n'était pas particulièrement dérangé par ce fait. Après tout, les yeux se doivent d'aller par paire… N'est-ce pas ?

Soupirant une fois de plus, l'Emiya regarda le ciel, qui commençait à s'éclaircir. Il allait bientôt faire jour, signe qu'il allait devoir retourner à la ville la plus proche. Il avait récolté plus qu'assez de matériaux pour les vendre et les échanger contre du métal ou des lingots, ce qui lui permettrait de forger des armes jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de nouveau nuit. Parfois, il prenait une heure ou deux pour se déconnecter et apprécier la compagnie d'Altrouge, mais il ne pourrait pas le faire pour les prochaines semaines.

La Brunestud avait dû s'absenter parce que ses responsabilités s'étaient rappelées à elle. Néanmoins, elle avait promis de revenir rapidement… La dernière fois qu'elle avait dit cela et que Shirou s'était reconnecté le lendemain, ayant oublié qu'elle ne serait pas là, il avait découvert qu'elle lui avait laissé un suçon sur son cou comme souvenir. Même s'il avait été seul au moment de cette découverte, cela s'était avéré être une situation embarrassante. Le pire, selon lui, avait été le fait qu'il était à peu près certain d'avoir presque entendu le ricanement de Zelretch en arrière-plan. Comme toujours, en cas de doute, blâmer le vampire !

Distraitement, il s'approcha d'un chariot. Il s'agissait d'un item rare, nommé _Merchant's Waggon_ , qu'il avait obtenu en accomplissant une quête cachée du 12ème étage. Malgré son caractère « secrète », cette quête était en fait assez connue et extrêmement peu populaire parmi les joueurs. La raison à cela était simple : Cet objet donnait la possibilité à son propriétaire de créer une boutique temporaire. Celle-ci ne pouvait cependant être mise en place qu'en dehors des villes et autres _Safe Zones_. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que chaque monstre agressif ciblerait le chariot à vue, tant que le joueur ne se révélait pas être une menace directe pour eux. Cet item fut ainsi considéré comme très peu pratique et donc inutile.

Ce qui avait cependant intéressé Shirou était l'autre propriété de _Merchant's Waggon_ , à savoir qu'une fois hors de l'inventaire, le chariot disposait de 50 emplacements capables de stocker 99 items rigoureusement identiques chacun, sans limite de poids. A partir du moment où ne serait-ce qu'un unique objet était à l'intérieur de _Merchant's Waggon_ , il n'était plus possible de le remettre dans l'inventaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement vidé. Une cible de choix pour tous les monstres, car difficile à défendre.

L'Emiya n'avait heureusement pas de problème avec ce fait. Il était au contraire tout à fait heureux de cette acquisition. [Fluctlight Acceleration] lui permettait de defender parfaitement _Merchant's Waggon_ , si bien que son principal inconvénient était annulé. Mieux, comme le chariot agissait comme une espèce d'appât géant pour les monstres, les attirant de toutes les directions dès qu'ils le voyaient, Shirou économisait une quantité non-négligeable de temps sur la recherche de cibles à abattre. Mais cela n'était qu'un effet secondaire bienvenu.

Grâce à [Projection], il pouvait désormais créer spontanément toute arme qu'il avait déjà forgé auparavant, de la même manière que le faisait Archer grâce à _Unlimited Blade Works_. Toujours grâce à [Projection], il pouvait invoquer toute arme présente dans son inventaire, y compris celles qu'il n'avait pas forgé, de la même manière que le faisait Gilgamesh via _Gate of Babylon_. Il possédait donc deux des plus puissantes techniques imaginables lorsqu'il en venait aux épées.

Cependant, toutes ces épées prenaient une quantité considérable d'espace. Plus de 80% de son inventaire étaient remplies de lames qu'il n'avait encore jamais forgé, soit parce qu'il ne disposait pas des matériaux, soit parce qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment procéder. Il s'avait tout simplement plus de place pour stocker ses items obtenus après avoir tués des monstres. C'était principalement à cela que servait _Merchant's Waggon_ dont « l'extension d'inventaire », bien que littéralement inexacte, était une véritable aubaine. De plus, en appliquant [Reinforcement] sur le chariot, Shirou était en mesure d'augmenter sa capacité de stockage de 50%.

Se plaçant devant _Merchant's Waggon_ , il agrippa les poignées et commença à tirer le chariot derrière lui. Normalement, le jeu prévoyait la possibilité de louer ou d'acheter des animaux de trait, tels que des chevaux ou des buffles, mais seuls les joueurs possédant la [Compétence] [Familiar Recovery] pouvaient effectivement les contrôler sans courir le risque de les voir fuir en présence de monstres, ou alors devenir sauvages et agir comme eux. De plus l'Emiya, grâce à l'effort de l'exercice, stimulait continuellement sa stat [Strenght].

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et encore quelques monstres vaincus, Shirou arriva enfin à la ville la plus proche. Son arrivée attira quelques regards curieux, mais la plupart des joueurs se contentaient de hausser les épaules et de retourner à leurs occupations. L'apprenti mage s'était forgé une réputation d'excentrique dans l'Aincrad, qui s'ajoutait aux divers titres dont il avait été doté au fil du temps. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que son nom était connu à travers tout SAO. Au contraire, seuls les joueurs réellement actifs avaient entendu parler de lui. Même alors, peu de choses étaient connues à son sujet, en dehors de l'affirmation officieuse et volontairement non-confirmée qu'il était peut-être la personne la plus puissante du jeu.

Repenser à cela fit grimacer Shirou, mais il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet. Il était inévitable qu'il finisse par attirer l'attention sur lui-même à un moment donné. Cela s'était simplement avéré plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Néanmoins, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui. Sa formation était la plus importante, bien qu'à égalité avec sauver autant de vies que possible lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était pour cela qu'il se restait presque exclusivement sur la ligne de front, après tout.

La ligne de front était un terme imaginé par les joueurs pour désigner le plus haut le palier accessible. Actuellement, il s'agissait du 30ème, qui était celui où se trouvait l'Emiya. Ceux qui y combattaient avaient pour objectif de vaincre le Boss d'étage et de repousser la ligne de front plus loin. Cette action était universellement reconnue sous le terme « conquérir un étage ». Ce fut d'ailleurs à cause de cela que les joueurs se battant sur la ligne de front étaient appelés le groupe des conquérants. Ceux-ci, naturellement, regroupaient la plupart des joueurs de haut niveau, dont faisait partie Shirou.

Continuant son chemin, le garçon se dirigea vers un endroit spécifique. Sans hésitation, il s'approcha d'un magasin qu'il savait être une forge, pour y avoir été à de nombreuses reprises auparavant. C'était l'un des bâtiments qu'il louait chaque jour, du lever au coucher du soleil, pour forger ses épées. Chaque ville de chaque étage disposait d'au moins une forge, et l'Emiya se faisait un devoir de connaitre l'emplacement de chacune d'elle pour pouvoir adapter ses déplacements en conséquence lors de sa formation.

Comme tout bâtiment au sein de l'Aincrad, la forge offrait deux possibilités lorsqu'il en venait à l'immobilier : la location ou l'achat. Avec la grande quantité d'argent qu'il avait amassé en combattant les monstres, il aurait facilement pu s'offrit une forge qu'il aurait ensuite personnalisé à ses besoins. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas fait. Etant constamment en déplacement avec la ligne de front, cela aurait été contreproductif. Ainsi, il louait une forge à l'heure, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement cher, même assez bon marché.

Shirou n'était cependant pas le seul joueur avec des [Compétences] de forgeron qui n'avait pas investi dans une boutique. La plupart des autres attendaient soit de trouver un emplacement stratégique, soit simplement un endroit qui leur plaisait. De toute façon, dans SAO, lorsque le client voulait de la qualité, il se déplacerait sans hésitation. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle les forgerons se devaient, à un moment ou à un autre, d'acheter une forge. Lorsqu'une personne en était propriétaire, elle pouvait vendre ses créations directement, grâce au magasin qui était inclus au bâtiment. Ce n'était pas possible de faire cela avec une location, sauf si l'on payait une taxe assez chère. L'alternative jusqu'à présent était de les vendre à des boutiques d'armes tenues par d'autres joueurs pour en espérer un bon profit, mais cela restait malgré tout moins bénéfique que de pouvoir vendre les armes directement après les avoir créées.

Encore une fois, Shirou était une exception. Il n'était pas intéressé par le fait de vendre ses armes. Au contraire, il les conservait précieusement. Son style nécessitait une grande quantité d'épées et un grand nombre d'entre elles finissaient détruites après un temps relativement court. Heureusement pour lui, [Projection] lui permettait de créer spontanément chaque des lames qu'il avait déjà forgé au moins une fois. Combinée à ses grandes réserves de mana, cette capacité l'assurait pratiquement à 100% de ne jamais tomber à court d'arme à un moment ou à un autre.

Sans un mot, l'Emiya fit le tour de la forge, obligé de passer par l'entrée arrière parce qu'il se déplaçait avec _Merchant's Waggon_ derrière lui. Il paya rapidement le PNJ pour avoir libre accès au matériel, puis commença à forger. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu et qu'il possédait la [Compétence], le système de forge était simplifié. Il suffit de poser le matériau à forger sur la table, d'ouvrir le menu du matériau, de sélectionner l'option « forger », puis de donner 10 coups de marteau en 10 secondes. Pour obtenir la meilleure qualité possible pour l'arme, outre un bon matériau, il fallait aussi et surtout être le plus rapide et régulier possible. En utilisant [Fluctlight Acceleration], Shirou était capable de frapper 10 coups de marteau en 0,7 secondes au rythme d'un coup de marteau toute les 0,07 secondes. Pour cette raison, ses armes étaient d'une meilleure qualité que celle du marché.

Il forgea ainsi pendant cinq heures, avant de s'arrêter brièvement que pour manger la viande de monstre obtenue lors de ses chasses. Il ne possédait pas la [Compétence] [Cooking], n'ayant pas voulu gâcher un emplacement pour quelque chose non-nécessaire à sa formation, mais il pouvait malgré tout préparer de la nourriture sans réelle difficulté. Dans SAO, posséder une [Compétence] signifiait essentiellement que le système prenait en charge le plus gros de l'effort, simplifiant au maximum et réduisant au minimum la participation du joueur. Cela dit, les mêmes résultats pouvaient être atteints sans ladite [Compétence] avec assez de travail et d'efforts. L'Emiya avait plus que suffisamment prouvé ce point par le passé.

Environ six heures après avoir commencé à forger ses épées, Shirou reçut un message de Kirito. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Cela devait être une première. De mémoire, l'Emiya avait toujours été celui qui contactait le bêta-testeur. Cela devait être important si le joueur le plus asocial de l'Aincrad prenait cette peine.

[Es-tu occupé ?] Demandait Kirito.

[Un peu, mais rien d'important.] Répondit l'apprenti mage. [Un problème ?]

[Je ne pense pas…] Le message du Beater semblait incertain. [Est-ce que je pourrais te demander une faveur ?]

[Pas besoin de demander.] Assura Shirou. [C'est le moins que je puisse faire après que tu m'ais tant aidé à mes débuts.]

[Merci.] Fut la réponse sincère de Kirito. [Alors voilà… C'est… En fait… J'ai rejoint une Guilde il y a quelques temps.]

[Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as pas su leur dire non.] S'amusa légèrement l'Emiya.

[Exactement.] Confirma le bêta-testeur. [Mais ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai accepté de les rejoindre tout en dissimulant mon véritable niveau. Parce qu'ils veulent rejoindre le groupe des conquérants, je les aide de mon mieux pour nous rejoindre.]

[Je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème…] Avoua Shirou, le front plissé.

[J'y viens.] Annonça Kirito. [Parce que je les aide, ils ont commencé à prendre confiance en eux. Trop. Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais certains commencent à devenir légèrement arrogants et à surestimer leurs capacités. Ils ont voulu se rendre à un étage plus élevé que d'ordinaire pour gagner de l'expérience plus rapidement.]

[Tu penses qu'ils ne sont pas prêts ?] Demanda aussitôt l'apprenti mage, concerné.

[Non… Si… Peut-être, mais ils sont trop insouciants.] Essaya d'expliquer le Beater. [Je pense qu'ils pourraient être à la hauteur, mais… Je ne sais pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.]

[Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?] Interrogea l'Emiya.

[…] La réponse du bêta-testeur tarda à venir. [Peux-tu m'aider à faire en sorte qu'ils reviennent sains et saufs de leur première expédition à cet étage ? Je ne te demande pas de nous rejoindre si tu ne veux pas, mais si tu pouvais les observer de loin, je t'en serais reconnaissant.]

[J'arrive immédiatement.] Lui assura Shirou.

[Merci. Nous approchons du labyrinthe du 27ème étage.]

[J'y serais.]

Rapidement, l'Emiya ramassa tous les matériaux dans son inventaire, ainsi que _Merchant's Waggon_ , désormais vide. Cela passait tout juste parce qu'il avait consommé une grande quantité d'items pour forger ses armes. C'était une bonne chose, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de déterminer ce qu'il gardait et ce qu'il laissait. Kirito était une personne pragmatique. Qu'il s'inquiète au point de le contacter était une preuve qu'il pouvait y avoir un réel danger.

Grimaçant, Shirou quitta la forge et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville en courant, combiné à [Sprint]. S'il avait su, il aurait été dans la ville principale de l'étage, car il n'y avait que de là-bas qu'il pourrait se téléporter vers les autres paliers. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'acheter un _Teleport Crystal_ , le seul item pouvant passer outre cette limitation, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais senti le besoin. Mais en ce moment, il regrettait vraiment cette décision. L'Emiya commençait lui aussi à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard…

* * *

Kirito soupira en lisant le message de Shirou. Honnêtement, il s'était lui-même surpris à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Il était un joueur solo ainsi qu'un bêta-testeur, après tout. Et pas n'importe lequel, il était l'infâme Beater, même si à ce stade du jeu, ce titre n'avait plus vraiment d'autre signification que d'insulter une minorité de bêta-testeurs qui se débrouillaient mieux que la moyenne des joueurs. Il en était simplement le meilleur exemple et celui pour qui il a été inventé en premier lieu.

Ainsi, le simple fait qu'il ait intégré une guilde en premier lieu était véritablement surprenant. Certes, cette décision était très probablement temporaire, jusqu'à ce que les autres membres soient assez forts pour rivaliser avec le reste du groupe des conquérants. Après cela… Honnêtement, Kirito n'avait pas pensé aussi loin. Il osait penser que sa vie aurait repris son court comme avant, mais il savait désormais que rien n'était aussi simple.

Parce que, grâce à lui, les membres de la guilde montaient de niveau rapidement, ils ont commencé à agir insouciants, presque arrogants. Dans un jeu de la mort tel que celui-ci, ce genre de comportement les mènerait à leur mort. Seuls Sachi, qui n'aimait pas se battre, et Keita, qui en tant que leader se souciait du bien de tout le monde, ne s'étaient pas laissés submerger par l'excès de confiance.

Comme pour confirmer ce fait, environ une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, les membres de la guilde, dont le nom était _Moonlit Black Cats_ , avaient décidés d'aller à un palier plus élevé que d'ordinaire pour gagner plus d'argent et d'expérience en l'absence de leur chef, Keita, qui était descendu au 1er étage pour acheter leur première maison. Sachi n'avait pas vraiment été d'accord avec cela, mais avait suivi le groupe. Quant à Kirito, il ne pouvait simplement pas les laisser y aller sans lui, se sentant responsable d'eux. Il était après tout le joueur ayant le plus haut niveau ainsi que celui ayant le plus d'habileté au combat.

Cependant, aussi fort fut-il, il savait qu'il pourrait ne pas être en mesure de protéger chacun d'eux, surtout si dans les plus hauts étages. C'était pour cela qu'il avait fait appel à Shirou. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, ce serait lui. Il avait brièvement pensé à Klein, mais celui-ci était déjà occupé avec les propres membres de sa propre guilde. En fait, Shirou aussi, mais eux n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de protection, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire. De plus, le Beater savait que si quelqu'un pourrait lui venir en aide, ce serait lui. Il l'avait vu faire des choses considérées comme impossible dans l'Aincrad.

En fait, Shirou était à l'origine d'une polémique unique parmi les joueurs, pas que le concerné semblait au courant de cela. Lorsque le 10ème étage avait été conquis, la façon aux cheveux de feu avait vendu deux informations à Argo qui avait permis à celle-ci de devenir ridiculement riche en quelques jours en les revendant par la suite. Même Kirito devait admettre qu'il s'agissait de procédés révolutionnaires.

La première information était la possibilité d'acquérir et d'utiliser un arc. Mieux que cela, il avait donné le procédé exact pour s'en servir efficacement sans posséder [Arc]. Tout ce qu'il suffisait de faire était d'en commander un auprès d'un vendeur d'armes PNJ, bien que certains refusaient. Ensuite, il était possible d'utiliser cette nouvelle arme en combinaison avec [Blade Throwing]. Beaucoup avaient essayé, fascinés par l'idée de pouvoir tuer des monstres à distance. Cependant, la réalité leur appris que les flèches étaient chères, que la puissance d'attaque était inférieure à un coup d'épée et que, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de visée automatique, il était très difficile de frapper une cible sans posséder un talent naturel ou de l'expérience avec l'arc. A la connaissance de Kirito, seul Shirou était en mesure de s'en sortir avec cet exploit, raison pour laquelle il avait été surnommé « _Archer_ ».

La seconde information, et la plus importante des deux, était la possibilité d'utiliser le mana sans avoir recours à une technique issue d'une [Compétence]. C'était quelque chose de si absurde, si incroyablement innovateur, et si universellement considéré comme impossible que la preuve du contraire avait gelé toute activité des joueurs de SAO pendant deux jours entiers. Beaucoup avaient pensé à un canular, même Argo n'y avait pas cru en premier lieu. Shirou avait juste haussé les épaules et déclaré : « S'il est possible d'utiliser une arme sans posséder la [Compétence] associée, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même avec le mana ? ». Cette question rhétorique choqua plus d'une personne, en particulier parce qu'elle était vraie.

Presque tous les joueurs de SAO, Kirito inclus, tentèrent de mettre à profit cette toute nouvelle perspective de jeu, mais peu y parvinrent. Ce fut comme essayer d'utiliser un muscle que l'on ne savait même pas posséder. Certains commencèrent ainsi à murmurer entre eux que Shirou avait en quelque sorte été en mesure de pirater le système pour bénéficier d'avantage que les autres ne possédaient pas. La majorité considérait heureusement cette rumeur comme ridicule, puisqu'effectivement un grand nombre de joueurs fut en mesure d'utiliser le mana sans technique. Cependant, le procédé était tellement difficile, instable et couteux qu'il fut rapidement abandonné, sauf pour une petite quinzaine de joueurs. Pour cette raison, Shirou reçut le titre « _Outside System Gamer_ », en référence au fait que ses capacités n'étaient pas régies par le système de jeu.

Autant le dire, Shirou était pratiquement considéré par certains comme un faiseur de miracles par certains tandis que pour d'autres il était un sujet de méfiance. Cela importait peu à Kirito, car il savait ce qu'il en était. Il l'avait vu au premier jour, ignorant des lois les plus fondamentales de SAO et des jeux vidéo en général. Il l'avait vu réaliser des exploits incroyables et pourtant possibles dans la limite des règles imposées par le système. Et son instinct, le même qui l'avait guidé et sauvé dans de nombreuses batailles, l'avait poussé à le contacter. C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne voulait pas que son mauvais pressentiment ne devienne réalité.

Néanmoins, il faudrait une bonne vingtaine de minutes, plus probablement une demi-heure, pour que Shirou les atteigne. Du moins s'il était effectivement au 30ème étage comme Kirito l'avait supposé. Soupirant, le Beater ferma le message et rejoignit le reste des membres du _Moonlit Black Cats_ qui avait continué d'avancer. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'ils lisent la communication qu'il venait d'effectuer. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas d'une nature envahissante et respectait la vie privée de chacun.

Gaiement, la guilde arriva finalement au labyrinthe du 27ème étage et y entra. A peine prudents, ils engagèrent hardiment les premiers monstres qu'ils rencontrèrent. Comme ils étaient encore proches de l'entrée, ceux-ci étaient plutôt faibles, du moins selon la norme du palier. Cela changerait assez rapidement à mesure qu'il réduirait la distance avec la chambre du Boss. Les membres de _Moonlit Black Cats_ continuèrent à s'aventurer plus en profondeur, bavardant avec enthousiasme sur la facilité qu'ils avaient à vaincre leurs ennemis jusqu'à présent. Puis, sans prévenir, l'un des membres en tête, nommé Ducker, se déplaça vers un mur à proximité, à la confusion de Kirito. Il comprit cependant rapidement ce qui avait attiré son attention, et en fut surpris.

« Une porte secrète dans un endroit pareil ? » S'exclama mentalement le Beater, sidéré.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cela. Jusqu'à présent, les labyrinthes n'avaient jamais dissimulés de secrets autres que l'emplacement de la chambre du Boss. Il y avait de quoi être méfiant à ce sujet. Il était impossible de savoir à quoi s'attendre mais une chose était sure, c'était suspect. Si cela n'avait pas été une porte cachée, Kirito aurait pensé par défaut à un piège. Même maintenant, il ne rejetait pas cette possibilité. Il n'eut cependant pas la possibilité d'y penser d'avantage, car les membres de _Moonlit Black Cats_ pénétrèrent dans la salle nouvellement ouverte. A l'intérieur se trouvait…

« Un coffre ! » S'exclama joyeusement Ducker, qui disposait des [Compétences] qui lui aurait valu le métier de voleur dans un autre jeu.

« Non, attendez ! » Cria Kirito en se précipitant vers eux, rapidement suivi de Sachi.

Honnêtement, un coffre seul au milieu d'une pièce vide… Cela puait le piège à plein nez. Une pancarte clignotante avec inscrit « Je suis un piège, actionnez-moi ! » n'aurait pas été moins subtile. Le Beater essaya donc de les prévenir, mais trop tard. Le « voleur » ouvrit le coffre, et l'enfer se déchaina. La lumière qui éclaira la pièce devint rouge tandis qu'une alarme résonna sinistrement.

Derrière le groupe, la porte de la salle se referma, se verrouillant automatiquement de l'extérieur. Des passages secrets s'ouvrirent ensuite sur les trois autres murs, ouvrant l'accès à une véritable horde de monstres. Il y en avait deux sortes : des gobelins armés de pioches, et des golems presque deux fois plus grands que les joueurs.

« C'était un piège ? » S'exclama Ducker, incrédule.

« Ecoutez ! » Ordonna Kirito, avec un ton de commandement qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé en leur présence. « Il faut qu'on sorte de là. »

« Téléportation, Taft ! » S'exclama Ducker en brandissant un _Teleport Cristal_ , seulement pour regarder l'item avec un mélange de confusion et d'horreur lorsque rien ne se passa. « Téléportation, Taft ! » Répéta-t-il, mais sans plus de résultat.

« On ne peut pas utiliser nos cristaux… » Comprit Sachi, effrayée, en regardant celui qu'elle tenait dans sa propre main.

« C'est une zone qui annule leurs effets. » Expliqua Kirito, tendu, son épée brandie vers les trop nombreux ennemis.

Le Beater savait exactement de quoi il en retournait. Il s'agissait d'un piège qui avait commencé à apparaitre pour la première fois au 30ème étage, ou du moins c'était ce que tout le monde avait cru. Pour que l'un d'eux ait été présent trois paliers plus bas sans que personne ne soit au courant, cela pourrait signifier la mort de nombreux joueurs par la suite. S'ils s'en sortaient vivants… Non, quand ils s'en sortiraient vivants, il lui faudrait fournir cette information à Argo pour qu'elle le diffuse rapidement.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se laisser distraire, car les gobelins commencèrent à attaquer. Se jetant sur le groupe de joueurs, ils tentèrent de les frapper de leur pioche. Kirito n'eut aucun mal à les tenir à distance, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas des autres. Ducker, déséquilibrer par la puissance de leur assaut, tomba au sol, où il fut poignardé à plusieurs reprises. Sa barre de santé tomba à zéro et il explosa en un millier de polygones.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième membre de _Moonlit Black Cats_ fut tué, rapidement suivit d'un troisième. Il ne restait désormais plus que Sachi et Kirito. Cependant, le bêta-testeur ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la survie de la jeune fille. S'il n'était pas à côté d'elle, elle n'avait aucune chance. Son niveau était trop faible. Malheureusement, plusieurs mètres et une bonne dizaine de monstres les séparait. Peu importe à quel point le Beater en tuait, il y en avait toujours pour prendre leur place. Pire encore, ils réapparaissaient continuellement. Si seulement la porte qui se trouvait derrière elle n'avait pas été verrouillée, elle aurait pu s'échapper…

BLAM !

« Baissez-vous ! » S'exclama une voix que Kirito reconnut sans peine. « Prana Burst ! »

Sans réfléchir, agissant à cet ordre sans même penser à discuter où à désobéir, il se jeta au sol. Au même moment, sa vision fut envahie par une intense lueur bleutée, qui l'aveugla momentanément. Clignant des yeux, il se releva et analysa rapidement la situation. Ce qu'il découvrit le rendit perplexe. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il devait réagir à ce qu'il voyait.

Avant de se jeter au sol, plus d'une cinquantaine de monstres s'étaient trouvée dans la salle secrète. De nouveau debout, à peine cinq secondes plus tard, il n'en restait que six, dont la plupart devait avoir réapparut après le flash de lumière. Cependant, ce qui attira son attention était le nouveau venu. Kirito reconnut sans mal Shirou, particulièrement distinctif à sa chevelure de feu. Honnêtement, le Beater avait oublié qu'il était censé venir, mais ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de sa présence. Derrière lui se tenait Sachi, saine et sauve. Chose curieuse, ses deux épées avaient été dégainées, mais plantées dans le sol, l'une à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite.

L'arme qu'il utilisait actuellement était un arc. En guise de flèches, il se servait d'épées relativement commune, mais que Kirito aurait juré appartenir à la catégorie des [Two-handed Straight Sword]. Shirou les tirait comme de vulgaires projectiles, percutant violemment les monstres ennemis, ce qui les faisaient reculer, et même en tuait un de temps en temps. Une fois entrée en contact avec sa cible, l'arme explosait en de multiples polygones, brisée, tandis qu'une autre, identique, apparaissait dans les mains d' _Archer_.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous brusquer, mais je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne idée de quitter cette salle. » Commenta Shirou, sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ah, oui ! » S'exclama Kirito, sortant de sa stupeur.

Bondissant vers Sachi, il la prit par la main et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la salle piégée. Le bruit de bataille était encore clairement perceptible à l'intérieur avant que, quelques instants plus tard, Shirou passe la porte d'un bond arrière et la referma prestement, enfermant ainsi les monstres à l'intérieur. Alors seulement, Kirito vit le garçon se détendre, soupirant de soulagement.

* * *

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de te voir. » Lui dit le Beater, une fois certain qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, tenant Sachi dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Heureux d'avoir pu arriver à temps. » Répondit simplement le concerné, souriant légèrement. Il se concentra ensuite sur la jeune fille et la salua doucement. « Je suis Shirou, enchanté. »

« S-Sachi. » Se présenta-t-elle en bégayant légèrement, encore secouée par ce qui venait de se passer. « Merci de nous avoir sauvé. » Fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Elle cligna ensuite des yeux lorsqu'elle prit conscience du nom qui lui avait été donné. « Vous avez dit Shirou ? Aussi connu comme _Archer_ , l' _Outside System Gamer_ , le _Conqueror_ et le porte-parole des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ ? Ce Shirou ? » S'exclama-t-elle, dans un étonnant mélange de surprise et d'incrédulité.

« Les titres… » Grommela le garçon aux cheveux de feu, le ton de sa voix semblant étrangement plaintif. « Pourquoi continuent-ils à allonger la liste ? » Reportant son attention sur la jeune fille, il hocha la tête. « C'est moi. »

« _Conqueror_ » était un surnom plutôt pompeux, mais qui, d'une certaine façon, lui convenait. Le groupe de conquérants était un cercle plutôt restreint de personnes. C'était à peu près toujours les mêmes qui affrontaient les Boss d'étage. Cependant, même ainsi, aucun joueur ne pouvait prétendre avoir affronté chacun d'entre eux. Pas même Kirito, qui avait été assez peu présent sur la ligne de front dernièrement. En fait, seul Shirou avait eu ce « privilège ». C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait reçu ce titre.

La chose importante était que ce titre n'était pas sarcastique, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. La preuve en était qu'il était en anglais. Il avait été tacitement admis qu'un titre en Anglais, et donc dans la même langue que le nom des items, monstres et Boss, était une marque de prestige. La seule exception connue était « Beater », et ce n'était même pas un vrai mot pour commencer. Pas que cela avait une quelconque importance pour Shirou. La renommée n'était pas quelque chose qu'il recherchait, bien au contraire. Mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper, pas à moins de risquer de laisser des gens mourir parce qu'il avait privilégié la discrétion à l'action.

Quant aux _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ , il s'agissait du nom de la guilde dont l'Emiya faisait partie. Enfin, guilde… Elle ne l'était que de nom, étant donné qu'il en était l'unique membre. Cela avait commencé comme une forme de blague plutôt ironique, mais au final avait servi les intérêts du garçon, donc il l'avait officialisé en l'enregistrant comme telle.

Officiellement, les _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ étaient composés de sept membres. Chacun disposait d'un nom de code, reflétant sa spécialité : _Saber_ , _Archer_ , _Lancer_ , _Rider_ , _Caster_ , _Berserker_ et _Assassin_. A l'heure actuelle, seuls trois d'entre eux avaient été vu par d'autres joueurs, à savoir _Saber_ , _Archer_ et _Caster_. Et _Archer_ était le seul dont l'identité était connue, à savoir Shirou. Celui-ci avait expliqué qu'il y avait une règle au sein de la guilde qui interdisait à plus d'un membre d'aller affronter le Boss de chaque étage, pour éviter des dommages collatéraux parmi les autres joueurs.

Le membre qui s'y rendait devait être le vainqueur d'une suite de duel sous la forme d'un tournoi interne à la guilde. Parce que l'Emiya était le gagnant jusqu'à présent, les autres n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de venir. Dit comme cela, l'idée semblait absurde, mais le groupe des conquérants avait vu de loin la puissance de _Saber_ et de _Caster_ , et acceptait cette déclaration. Des trois, Archer était le moins voyant et le plus raisonnable dans ses attaques.

Officieusement, Shirou était l'unique membre de la guilde et se servait des divers noms de code pour justifier certaines de ses capacités. Avec _Saber_ , il utilisait Prana Burst, généralement en portant une arme de la catégorie [Two-handed Straight Sword]. Avec _Archer_ , il utilisait son arc, son style à deux épées, ainsi qu'une version moindre du Prana Burst et de [Projection] pour ses « flèches ». Avec _Caster_ , il utilisait sa pluie d'épées grâce à [Projection], que ce soit la version _Gate of Babylon_ ou la version _Unlimited Blade Works_ , sans arme principale. Avec Berserker, il privilégiait une combinaison de [Martial Arts] et de [Reinforcement] sur lui-même. Avec Assassin, il combinait [Hiding] avec [One-handed Straight Dagger] ou [One-handed Curved Dagger]. Pour chaque classe, en dehors d' _Archer_ , il dissimulait son identité sous une cape à capuche d'une couleur différente, mais orné du symbole de la guilde : une coupe enchainée.

Pour des raisons évidentes, il n'avait encore rien prévu pour Lancer. Cela dit, Shirou envisageait d'apprendre les [Compétences] de lance plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait maitrisé toutes celles d'épée et s'il lui restait des emplacements. Quant à Rider, il n'était pas encore certain de comment s'y prendre. La chose la plus proche pour cette classe était [Familiar Recovery], qui lui permettait de dompter un monstre pour en faire un allié, quelque chose de similaire à un familier, du point de vue d'un mage. Cependant, il y avait trop d'incertitudes à ce sujet, de trop faibles chances de dompter un monstre utile, ou même de simplement en dompter un. Sa stat [Luck] n'était pas particulièrement élevé, après tout. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que cela en vaille la peine…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Shirou, inquiet, en voyant Sachi trembler légèrement dans les bras de Kirito.

« Trois membres de notre guilde ont perdu la vie dans ce piège. » Expliqua le Beater pour détourner l'attention loin de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû venir plus vite. » S'excusa pitoyablement Shirou, regrettant de ne pas avoir utilisé [Fluctlight Acceleration]. _« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas simplement été à ma pleine vitesse ? Je savais pourtant qu'il y avait un risque de danger… »_ Songea-t-il amèrement.

C'était l'une des dernières séquelles de sa déformation, qui n'avait pas encore totalement disparue avec le temps. Malgré son moment d'auto-réprimande, il nota distraitement que Kirito, d'après sa phrase précédente, avait rejoint une guilde. Au vu de la façon dont il était protecteur envers Sachi, cela pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir. Quelle autre raison aurait le plus asocial des joueurs solo pour rejoindre une guilde ? Peu, importe, cela ne le concernait pas.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. » Déclara doucement la jeune fille. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

« Je sais, mais c'est dans ma nature. » Soupira Shirou, son regard encore vague. « C'est plus fort que moi. Chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose en dehors de mon contrôle, mais qui aurait pu être évité si j'en avais été conscient, je me sens coupable. »

« Ne le sois pas. » Déclara Kirito, amèrement. « Grâce à ton intervention, Sachi a été sauvé. Tu auras au moins pu réparer une partie de mon erreur. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Kirito. » Lui assura doucement la jeune fille.

« Si. » Répliqua le Beater, en haussant le ton. « Je savais que vous n'étiez pas prêts à aller dans les étages les plus élevés, mais je vous ai laissé faire. Si seulement… Si seulement je vous avais dit… » Kirito s'arrêta, incapable de continuer.

« Si seulement tu nous avais dit ton véritable niveau ? » Termina Sachi pour lui, ce qui lui fit relever la tête brusquement pour la regarder avec stupeur.

« Tu savais ? » Fit-il, dans un mélange de choc et d'étonnement.

« Oui. » Confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Un soir, j'ai regardé sans le vouloir par-dessus ton épaule. »

« Je vois… » Murmura Kirito, en soupirant à la fois de honte et de soulagement.

« Euh… » Shirou se sentait un peu inconfortable dans l'ambiance présente. « Est-ce que cela veut dire que… Vous dormez… Ensemble ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que les deux comprennent exactement ce que l'Emiya avait dit, mais ensuite, les deux rougirent violemment. Kirito agita même les mains comiquement en direction de Shirou dans un signe de déni.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. » S'exclama-t-il rapidement… Trop rapidement. Il semblait presque sur la défensif. « Sachi était incapable de dormir et ma présence la rassurait, c'est tout. »

« Tu te rends comptes que tu n'as absolument aucune raison de te justifier à moi ? » Commenta l'Emiya, avec un sourire narquois, une partie de sa souffrance disparaissant.

Kirito cligna des yeux, confus, avant de se rendre compte que les paroles de Shirou étaient vraies. Avec un sourire contrit, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne d'une main d'un air penaud. Cela fit rire Sachi, dont le visage était encore marqué d'une légère rougeur. L'Emiya observa leur interaction avec amusement, songeant qu'ils formaient un beau couple, avant de reporter son attention sur leur environnement. Ils étaient toujours dans le labyrinthe et hors d'une _Safe Zone_. Ils pourraient encore se faire tuer s'ils n'étaient pas attentifs à leur environnement.

« Bon, on rentre ? » Demanda l'apprenti mage ?

* * *

Shirou avait escorté les deux survivants jusqu'à la ville principale du 27ème étage, avant de partir de son côté. Il apprit le lendemain que la guilde de Kirito, les _Moonlit Black Cats_ , avait été dissoute. Le Beater lui avait envoyé un message pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en retournait. Keita, le leader qui n'avait pas été présent pendant l'incident, lui en avait voulu pour la mort de ses compagnons. Pour cette raison, il l'avait renvoyé avant d'essayer de se suicider, mais Sachi l'en avait empêché. Elle lui avait dit de vivre pour leurs amis, ce qu'il fit en retournant dans la ville de départ, loin des combats dangereux à proximité de la ligne de front.

Quant à la jeune fille, elle avait décidé de rester avec son sauveur, mais sans prendre part aux combats, restant principalement en ville ou dans leur chambre d'auberge. Pour cette raison, Kirito envisageait d'acheter une maison pour eux deux… En toute amitié bien sûr. La maison de guilde que Keita avait acheté et habitait désormais seul n'était pas vraiment une option, mais le Beater n'avait pas les moyens encore de s'acheter une bonne habitation, la plupart de sa fortune dépensée en réparation pour ses armes et équipements.

Deux jours après l'incident, Shirou se trouvait devant la chambre du Boss du 30ème étage. Il se trouvait en présence d'autres joueurs faisant partie du groupe des conquérants. Ils étaient actuellement une quarantaine, ce qui semblait être la moyenne pour chaque conquête de palier. Comme d'habitude, personne ne parlait, trop tendu pour cela. Seuls Shirou et Heathcliff, le leader des _Knights of the Blood_ qui était la meilleure guilde du jeu à égalité avec les _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ , semblaient ne pas être submergés par la pression.

Pour le dire franchement, l'Emiya était légèrement méfiant à propos de ce joueur. Heathcliff avait soudainement intégré le groupe des conquérants au 11ème palier, peu de temps après la défaite du Boss du 10ème étage. Peu de temps après que les informations pour obtenir un arc et utiliser le mana librement aient été mis en circulation, si sa mémoire était bonne. Quelle étrange coïncidence… Avant cela, personne n'avait entendu parler de lui.

Ce n'était pas qu'Heathcliff ait donné une raison particulière pour rendre Shirou méfiant à son sujet. Il était une personne sévère mais compréhensive, et prenait vraiment soin des joueurs qui combattaient à ses côtés. C'était lui qui lui avait donné le titre de _Conqueror_ au 14ème étage. Il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs joueurs de SAO, plus ou moins à égalité avec Kirito et l'Emiya. Lorsqu'il avait fondé les _Knights of the Blood_ , il avait également recruté Asuna, ainsi que l'apprenti mage. Cela avait été la raison initiale pour laquelle il avait créé les _Slaves of the Holy Grail_. Il avait voulu donner une raison valable de refuser d'intégrer sa guilde autre que « je préfère jouer seul pour optimiser ma formation secrète ».

Parlant d'Asuna, Shirou se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle penserait de la relation naissante entre Kirito et Sachi. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, elle avait elle-même commencé à développer un fort béguin pour le bêta-testeur. Celui-ci allait avoir à prendre sa décision à un moment ou à un autre. Sachi ou Asuna ? La douce ou la courageuse ? Ou peut-être les deux ? Dans tous les cas, ce serait intéressant à regarder… Et ce qu'il venait de penser sonnait tellement comme quelque chose que Zelretch pourrait dire que cela commençait à lui faire peur. Stupide vieil homme ! Même quand il n'était pas là, son influence ne disparaissait jamais. L'Emiya se sentait contaminé, corrompu… Il allait devoir se venger à ce sujet, mais avant ça, il lui faudrait prendre une longue douche, non, un bain, avec beaucoup de savon.

Pour en revenir à Heathcliff, Shirou n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Il était en fait très proche d'un joueur modèle. La seule chose qui dérangeait ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'Emiya, c'était le regard que le leader des Knights of the Blood lui lançait quand il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il y avait une sorte d'anticipation brillant au fond de ses yeux. C'était presque comme si l'homme attendait quelque chose de lui, bien qu'il ignorât quoi.

Mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour le moment. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était la porte qui se trouvait en face d'eux en ce moment. La chambre du Boss du 30ème étage. En partie grâce à la participation active de Shirou, il n'y avait jamais eu de morts lors de ces affrontements… Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il y en a eu, une unique fois. L' _Aincrad Liberation Force_ , l'une des guildes les plus grandes en termes de nombre de membres, avait décidé de faire une attaque avec leurs seuls membres contre le Boss du 25ème étage. Cela avait été un désastre.

Non seulement ils ne l'avaient pas tué, mais ils avaient été pratiquement décimés. L'Emiya était arrivé juste à temps pour sauver quatre personnes. Dont Kibao. C'était lui qui avait organisé ce raid, comme le découvrit plus tard l'apprenti mage, et qui avait été la cause de la mort de plus d'une trentaine de joueurs. Tout cela uniquement parce qu'il avait voulu toutes la gloire et le prestige de vaincre un Boss d'étage par ses seules stratégies. Mais le pire était qu'il s'en était sorti sans réprimande. Personne n'avait eu le cœur à le sanctionner après une telle tragédie parce qu'il avait eu la sournoiserie de faire croire qu'il avait été profondément affecté par la perte de ses camarades. Ce n'était pas le cas, Shirou le savait et le détestait pour ça.

Jetant un regard à Heathcliff, celui-ci hocha la tête. L'Emiya soupira. Il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, ce serait à lui d'ouvrir la porte. Il semblerait que ce rôle lui ait été incombé en association avec le titre de _Conqueror_ , quelque chose à propos d'un honneur, ou un truc dans le genre. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir pour retourner affronter des monstres et améliorer ses [Compétences], ce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire en affrontant un Boss d'étage.

S'approchant, Shirou posa ses mains sur la porte et poussa. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Malgré lui, un léger sentiment d'appréhension l'envahit. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Personne ne le savait. Ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de recueillir d'informations au sujet de ce Boss. Les seules indications qu'ils avaient étaient que le labyrinthe était vaguement basé sur le modèle des vieux manoirs et châteaux du Moyen Âge et un PNJ qui avait prévenu de se méfier du miroir, quoi que cela voulait dire.

Pénétrant dans la salle, l'Emiya grimaça en voyant ce qui les attendait. A droite, le mur était entièrement recouvert par un immense miroir. Plusieurs luminaires pendaient du plafond, diffusant une lueur douce et chaleureuse. Mais aucune trace du Boss. Juste la porte menant au 31ème étage, verrouillée. C'était pour le moins étrange. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été impossible de voir leur ennemi dès l'instant où ils entraient dans la chambre. Pourtant là, rien.

Prudemment, le groupe des conquérants commença à envahir la zone ennemie, toujours sans rencontrer de résistance. Ce manque d'adversité était oppressant, en quelque sorte. Mais sérieusement, était-il seulement possible de perdre un Boss d'étage ? A moins, et là il s'agirait d'une possibilité vraiment effrayante, que le Boss ne soit pas dans la chambre et erre quelque part dans labyrinthe. Non, ce serait complètement illogique… Mais alors, où était-il donc ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un cri retentit dans la salle. Ce n'était pas le hurlement hargneux d'un ennemi. En fait, cela ressemblait à un cri de surprise. Etant donné que la douleur n'existait pas dans le jeu, sauf pour Shirou, c'était la réaction la plus proche qu'il était possible d'obtenir, et indiquait définitivement que quelqu'un avait été blessé. Se tournant brusquement vers le joueur qui avait crié, l'Emiya remarqua une marque de coupure d'un rouge brillant sur sa poitrine. Il avait également perdu 10% de sa santé par ce seul coup.

Frénétiquement, tous les joueurs cherchèrent l'assaillant, en vain. Peu importe la direction dans laquelle ils regardaient, ils ne voyaient rien. Pendant un instant, Shirou se figea, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Trois autres personnes avaient été blessées. Pourtant, les dommages étaient plutôt faibles pour être l'attaque d'un Boss. D'un autre côté, personne n'avait été en mesure de déterminer qui les avait attaqués. Dans sa panique, une personne agita son épée dans tous les sens et atteignit un camarade à sa droite, lui faisant ainsi perdre une partie de sa santé.

Ce fut ainsi que l'Emiya comprit le danger que représentait cette salle. Les attaques étaient faibles mais déroutantes, effrayantes même, parce que personne ne savait d'où elles venaient. Les blessures apparaissaient spontanément sur le corps des joueurs, sans raison apparente. Cela les poussait à s'affoler et à se blesser mutuellement ! Les alliés étaient plus dangereux que l'ennemi invisible. A ce rythme, quelqu'un allait se faire tuer accidentellement. C'était pire que de mourir de la main du Boss, car cela aura été un pur accident.

Pendant que Heathcliff faisait de son mieux pour maintenir l'ordre et la cohésion au sein du groupe, Shirou réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Rien ne s'additionnait. Il n'y avait pas eu d'informations sur le Boss d'étage ni aucun indice pour aider à le vaincre. C'était comme si l'ennemi qu'ils cherchaient n'existait pas. Pourtant, les blessures étaient la preuve du contraire. Que loupait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Quel était l'élément qui lui manquait ? Avait-il seulement…

 _« Méfiez-vous du miroir… »_ Songea l'Emiya, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. _« C'est ça ! »_

C'était la seule donnée qu'ils avaient été en mesure d'obtenir d'un PNJ, et difficilement. En fait, l'un des membres du groupe des conquérants l'avait obtenu par hasard en accomplissant une quête sans aucun lien qui avait failli tuer son équipe. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait été en mesure de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, mais maintenant…

« Que tout le monde cesse de bouger et observe le miroir ! » Hurla Shirou, attirant de nombreux regards confus des autres joueurs. « Contentez-vous de le faire ! » Continua-t-il avec un ton d'urgence, les amenant à s'immobiliser et à faire ce qu'il avait dit.

A présent que les mouvements avaient cessé, l'Emiya observa le mur avec attention, regardant le miroir à la recherche de ce qu'il savait être en mesure de trouver, lui ou un autre joueur. L'important était de le trouver, car tout le reste du combat en dépendait. Juste un peu plus… Cela devait forcément être quelque part ! Mais le temps s'écoula, horriblement lent sans résultat. Deux autres joueurs avaient déjà été blessés depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous immobilisés et plusieurs jours manifestaient déjà des signes d'anxiété, d'impatience et de nervosité. Et pourtant, pas la moindre trace de…

« Là ! » S'exclama Asuna, en pointant du doigt une partie du miroir.

Le regard de Shirou suivit la direction indiquée par la jeune femme et sourit légèrement. Elle l'avait trouvé ! Là, se déplaçant innocemment parmis ses victimes, se trouvait un forme unique qui n'était pas reflété à l'infini par le mur-miroir et qui n'appartenait à aucun joueur. Ce reflet unique était celui d'un monstre de forme humanoïde et de taille relativement humaine. En fait, il aurait pu passer pour tel s'il avait eu un corps, s'il n'avait pas de crocs dans sa bouche et si ses ongles ne ressemblaient pas à des griffes. C'était le Boss du 30ème étage, et son nom était _Alucard the Mirror Vampire_.

…

Sérieusement ? Le Boss du 30ème étage était-il vraiment un vampire inversé qui, au lieu de posséder un corps sans reflet, était un reflet sans corps ? Etait-ce une sorte de blague ? Même son nom avait été inversé, pour convenir à sa situation. Cela aurait été d'un ridicule presque comique, si seulement il n'avait pas été si dangereux. Après tout, comment se battait-on contre un adversaire qui n'était pas vraiment là ? Le miroir était un _Indestructible Object_ et donc ne pouvait être brisé. Dans ce cas, comment s'y prendre ?

L'attention de Shirou fut de nouveau détournée lorsque le Boss recommença à attaquer. Ses griffes tentèrent de trancher le reflet d'un joueur, mais celui-ci parvint à l'esquiver. C'était… Etrange. Alucard n'était ni plus rapide, ni plus puissant, ni même plus intelligent qu'un monstre ordinaire. En fait, si ce n'était pas pour sa capacité à pouvoir les attaquer sans qu'ils puissent répliquer, ainsi que ses cinq barres de santé, il aurait été relativement simple à battre. Sa plus grande force était donc sa furtivité. Comme attendu d'un vampire…

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, avec une lenteur exaspérante. Alucard ne provoquait pratiquement plus de blessures aux joueurs, mais ceux-ci n'avaient toujours pas trouvé un moyen pour l'atteindre. Quelques-uns avaient bien tenté de frapper le miroir avec leur épée là où se tenait le reflet, mais cela n'avait pas donné de résultat. Au final, la situation était plus ou moins dans une impasse. Légèrement en retrait, puisqu'il était évident que le Boss n'était pas assez puissant pour tuer quelqu'un d'un seul coup, Shirou observait la scène se dérouler et tentait de déceler la faille de leur ennemi pour pouvoir enfin le vaincre.

Il découvrit ainsi plusieurs informations intéressantes. La première était qu'Alucard était limité aux dimensions de la chambre de la même façon que les joueurs, mais au sein du miroir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus passer au travers des reflets dans son domaine. Enfin, et c'était sans doute la chose la plus importante, aucun joueur n'avait tenté d'assaut contre lui dans la salle elle-même.

Cela pouvait sembler absurde, dit comme cela. Cependant pour Shirou, qui avait du recul et pouvait ainsi voir le combat à distance, c'était évident. Le groupe des conquérants tentait d'atteindre le Boss d'une manière ou d'une autre à travers le miroir. Cependant, Alucard blessait les joueurs par leur reflet. A l'inverse, aucun joueur n'a même pensé à utiliser son reflet pour l'attaquer en retour. L'idée ne leur était jamais venue.

« Cessez d'attaquer le miroir ! » Hurla l'Emiya aux autres joueurs. « Combattez avec vos reflets ! »

Heathcliff fut le premier à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire et se mit rapidement en position, avant de diriger les autres joueurs à faire de même. Pour pouvoir blesser Alucard, il frapper l'emplacement dans la salle où son reflet était supposé se trouver. En fin, de compte, c'était presque exactement la même chose que d'affronter un adversaire invisible. Reprenant courage face à cette découverte, le groupe des conquérants repris l'assaut, déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Il était cependant plus difficile de combattre ainsi que quiconque l'avait imaginé. Même si Alucard n'avait désormais plus le monopole des attaques, il restait extrêmement difficile de pouvoir frapper le Boss avec précision, car il fallait tenir compte des distances et de la perspective. Jauger correctement était donc extrêmement difficile. De plus, les joueurs se gênaient mutuellement lorsqu'ils frappaient avec leurs armes, ce qui rendait le combat encore plus compliqué. Et ils ne pouvaient pas simplement laisser deux ou trois affronter le Boss tandis que les autres se tenaient à distance, parce que le monstre avait l'intelligence de rester constamment au milieu du plus grand groupe.

Malgré tout, les efforts répétés permirent de ronger petit à petit les diverses barres de santé d'Alucard. La seule question qui restait en suspense était de savoir la réaction qu'aurait le Boss lorsque sa dernière jauge de vie virerait au rouge et qu'il passerait en mode furie. Mais il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'anticiper quelques choses sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Ils seraient bientôt fixés de toute façon.

Effectivement, lorsque la dernière barre de santé d'Alucard devint rouge, ses yeux prirent la couleur du sang. Poussant un hurlement, il se précipita vers les joueurs, esquiva leurs attaques et mordit le cou de l'un d'eux… Shirou aurait vraiment dû le voir venir. Un vampire buvait du sang, cela faisait pratiquement partie de sa description de base. Il n'était même pas étonné par le fait que le Boss récupérait de la vie par ce procédé. C'était au contraire très logique.

Néanmoins, l'Emiya, se précipitant sur sa cible, parvint à repousser Alucard et ainsi à l'empêcher de récupérer. Le monstre rugit, ce qui ne fit cependant aucun son, avant d'essayer d'attaquer une nouvelle fois. Il n'eut toutefois pas la chance de faire quoi que ce soit, car Heathcliff arriva par derrière et le transperça de sa lame, ce qui le fit finalement exploser en une multitude de polygone, qui sortirent du miroir. Le message de félicitation s'afficha alors, signalant que le 30ème étage avait été conquis.

Cependant, cela n'intéressait pas Shirou. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour les réjouissances qui suivaient la victoire. Il participait à ces expéditions seulement pour préserver des vies et parce que les Boss offraient une certaine forme d'expérience qui pouvait lui permettre d'améliorer son style. Si ce n'était pas pour ces deux critères, il n'aurait jamais été présent en premier lieu, uniquement concentré sur sa formation personnelle pour le monde réel.

Cela dit, l'apprenti mage ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement déçu par ce Boss. Lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, il avait anticipé une créature d'une puissance similaire à Altrouge ou à Zelretch. A tout le moins, il s'était attendu à la puissance d'un Apotre de la Mort, même « ordinaire ». Mais non, Alucard avait été encore plus faible. Certes, il n'était le gardien que du 30ème étage et sa capacité spéciale compensait partiellement ce handicap, mais quand même… Telle était finalement la limite de l'Aincrad.

Alors que le groupe des conquérants félicitait Heathcliff pour la mise à mort du Boss, le regard de l'Emiya vacilla brièvement vers le héros du jour. Avait-ce été son imagination ? Pendant un instant, il lui avait semblé que le joueur s'était déplacé légèrement plus vite que ce dont il aurait dû être capable. Presque comme s'il avait passé outre le système… Mais cela devait être son imagination. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement une [Compétence] encore méconnue qui était à l'origine de ce que Shirou avait vu. Dans tous les cas, cela ne le concernait pas. Dans l'Aincrad, il n'était pas spécialement curieux pour les choses qui n'étaient pas d'un intérêt direct pour lui ou sa formation.

Se retournant, l'Emiya quitta les lieux. Il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour le 31ème étage dans l'immédiat. Il faisait encore jour et il avait des épées à forger. Il pourrait toujours utiliser le téléporter de la ville principale pour y accéder lorsqu'il ferait nuit. Quittant la chambre du Boss, Shirou ne remarqua jamais le regard d'Heathcliff, un mélange d'intérêt et de réflexion profonde, le suivre une fois de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour de la porte…

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 61.

PV max : 3900.

Mana max : 10300.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 29 (C).

[Endurance] : 39 (B).

[Agility] : 51 (A).

[Luck] : 26 (C-).

[Mana] : 206 (A+++).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 794.

[Martial Arts] : 582.

[Hiding] : 434.

[Meditation] : 522.

[Searching] : 492.

[Sprint] : 745.

[Acrobatics] : 632.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 377.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 916.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 971.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 957.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 768.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 458.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 508.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 528.

[One-handed Rapier] : 288.

[Katana] : 358.

[Weapon Forging] : 847.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 884.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 608.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 358.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 408.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 418.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 228.

[Katana Forging] : 188.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 417.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 281.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 162.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 490.

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour ce chapitre !

Comme vous l'aurez remaune Sachi a été sauvée. Ce point est un changement majeur dans l'histoire de SAO. C'est à cause de sa mort que Kirito est devenu encore plus renfermé sur lui-même, isolé du reste du monde, et a commencé à jouer de manière presque suicidaire (jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le message de Sachi pour Noël). C'est au cours de son entrainement massif que Kirito a acquis [Dual Blades], qui lui permet d'utiliser deux épées dans le jeu. Pour finir, c'est ainsi qu'il a atteint le niveau 70 au jour de Noël, un eu plus d'un an après avoir été enfermé dans SAO.

Le fait que Sachi ait été sauvé provoque donc un changement majeur. Elle vivante, Kirito ne subit plus la culpabilité du survivant qui est censé le ronger pendant des mois. Il ne jouera donc pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, prendra du temps pour lui-même ainsi que Sachi et ne risquera plus autant sa vie sur la ligne de front.

De plus... J'aime bien Sachi. Dans le canon, elle a un destin tragique et j'ai voulu changer cela. De ce que j'ai pu voir, elle a un léger béguin pour Kirito ce qui, je pense, est réciproque. Cela ne change rien au fait que Kirito soit fasciné par Asuna, même à ce stade du jeu. En fait, Asuna a un caractère plutôt affirmé, tandis que SAchi au contraire est plus en retrait. Elles sont opposées de plusieurs manières. Je pense qu'elles se complètent en quelque sorte. J'envisage donc de les mettre tous les deux avec Kirito... Je pense que ça devrait être assez drôle. Naturellement, il y aura aussi Lisbeth, Silica et Argo, mais dans leur cas, ce sera davantage comme le canon. Les deux filles principales de Kirito seront donc Sachi et Asuna. Pas que cela soit vraiment important, étant donné que Kirito n'est pas vraiment le personnage central de l'histoire.

Il reste le problème de [Dual Blades]... Parce que Sachi n'est pas morte, Kirito ne se formera pas continuellement jusqu'au point de rupture et donc pourrait ne pas remplir les conditions nécessaires pour débloquer cette [Compétence]. Dois-je malgré tout la lui laisser ou la donner à Shirou sachant que celui-ci n'en a pas vraiment besoin ? Au final, cela ne changera pas grand chose à l'histoire, pas avant un long moment en tout cas. Donnez votre avis sur la question, si vous en avez un.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question: Kirito devrait avoir un niveau d'environ 50-55 au moment des événements décrits. L'épisode 3 de l'anime fait mention du fait qu'il était au niveau 48 quelques jours avant, ce qui semble donc raisonnable. La différence de niveau avec Shirou peu sembler soit relativement petite soit extrêmement grande. Au cours du Noël suivant, environ six mois après la mort de Sachi, Kirito est censé être au niveau 70. Selon Argo, une telle progression est monstrueuse. Que Shirou soit déjà au niveau 61 peut donc sembler énorme. Cependant, contrairement à Kirito, Shirou n'affronte des monstres que de nuit, quand ils sont à leur plus fort et que la concurence des joueurs est à son plus bas. La quantité d'expérience qu'il peut accumuler est donc 10 à 15 fois plus grande que pour Kirito, en dépit du fait qu'il ne joue pas le jour (sauf pour remplir certaines quêtes ou affronter des Boss d'étages). En cela, la différence n'est donc pas si grande.

De toute façon, cette différence ne fera que croitre au fil du temps. C'est inévitable.

Bon, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Shirou poursuit sa formation et les principaux personnages importants de SAO ont été introduits. L'histoire peut donc continuer. Pour ceux qui sont inquiet que je colle trop au canon, soyez rassurez, ce ne sera pas le cas. A part pour la [Compétence Supplémentaire] du 6ème étage et la débacle du Boss du 25ème étage, je n'avais pas grand chose à dire sur les événements avant Sachi. J'ai cependant plusieurs idées pour la suite qui devraient vous plaire.

Je n'en dis pas plus, on se revoit la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre de Ryuuketsu !

A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà !

Cette semaine, comme vous aurez pu le constater, ce sera un chapitre de Fate Stay Another Night. J'aime beaucoup cette fiction honnêtement.

Cela dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les chapitres de cette fiction sont plus long que la moyenne de mes autres fictions (10000 mots pour celle-ci contre 7000-9000 pour les autres la plupart du temps).

Comme vous pourrez le constater, ce chapitre mettra moins l'accent sur l'avancement dans l'Aincrad et plus sur des événements dans la réalité. Je n'en dirais pas plus pour vous laisser un peu de suspense.

Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture... On se revoit en bas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Les complications… Lorsqu'il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore !_**

CLANG !

Altrouge était l'une des personnes les plus fortes du monde. Elle n'était pas l'existence la plus ancienne et elle en était d'ailleurs profondément reconnaissante. Après tout, elle était une femme et en tant que telle, était très sensible au sujet de l'âge. Toutefois, sa puissance était telle qu'elle pouvait facilement être classée dans le Top 20. De plus, elle était porteuse du nom Brunestud, ainsi que la gardienne de Primate Murder, la créature la plus dangereuse pour l'humanité. Ensemble, ils étaient au sommet, pratiquement sans équivalant, que ce soit mortel ou immortel.

CLANG !

Altrouge avait vécu longtemps et, en tant que tel, avait vu de nombreuses choses, souvent banales, parfois intéressantes. Au début, elle avait été excitée par ce qu'elle découvrait, comme l'enfant qu'elle était. Dans ses premières années, elle avait rêvé de voyager et d'expérimenter. Malheureusement, sa condition d'Apôtre de la Mort et d'Originelle l'en avait empêché. Le fait qu'elle soit une Brunestud n'avait rien arrangé. Selon ses pairs, cela l'obligeait à supporter les responsabilités qui en découlaient, ainsi que les obligations qui y étaient associées.

CLANG !

Elle avait dû attendre un siècle d'existence avant que ses ainés parmi les Originels la considèrent prête à parcourir « librement » le monde. Elle avait pu aller où elle voulait, aussi longtemps qu'elle avait été escortée par au moins un Ancêtre, véritable ou non, fidèle à sa faction, pour sa protection, indépendamment de son classement en tant qu'Ancêtre des Apôtres de la Mort. C'était, après tout, pour sa « protection ». Altrouge commença donc à explorer, mais ne fut pas impressionnée. Au contraire, elle était incroyablement déçue. Elle avait vaguement eu conscience de l'espèce humaine, mais ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme de la nourriture. Cependant, à mesure qu'elle les côtoya, entre deux repas, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient plus que cela.

CLANG !

Les humains étaient une nuisance.

CLANG !

C'était la prise de conscience à laquelle était venue Altrouge. En tant que Véritable Ancêtre, sa première raison d'exister était de régner sur les humains, de réguler leur nombre et de s'assurer qu'ils conservent leur place dans la chaine alimentaire. Après tout, leur espèce était faible. C'était en partie pour cela que l'apparence physique des Originels étaient aussi similaires à celle des hommes, cela leur permettait de se fondre naturellement dans la foule. Malheureusement, ses pairs ne s'étaient tout simplement jamais souciés d'eux autrement que pour leur sang. Eventuellement, l'un d'eux s'était impliqué dans une chasse de grande envergure, mais cela avait été la limite de leur implication. Et à cause de cela, l'humanité avait grandi en nombre, devenant lentement hors de contrôle.

CLANG !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Gaïa l'avait choisi, elle, parmi la centaine d'Originels existants à ce moment-là de l'histoire, pour réguler l'humanité. Ce jour-là, Primate Murder naquit et Altrouge en reçut la garde. Grâce à lui, elle s'était libérée du contrôle qu'avaient eu les Originels sur elle. Elle était véritablement devenue libre. Avec la Bête Blanche à ses côtés, elle avait été en mesure de compenser ses faiblesses, en particulier la plus grande de toutes, celle de ne pas pouvoir utiliser un _Marble Phantasm_. C'était un pouvoir commun à tous les Véritable Ancêtres sauf à elle, car elle était une hybride. Cela avait été sa plus grande honte, mais elle avait cessé de s'en soucier après la bénédiction qu'elle avait reçue de la Volonté de l'Humanité. Même sa petite « sœur » n'était plus un sujet de haine pour elle, bien qu'elle ait toujours conservé une légère aversion pour Arcueid, ainsi qu'une immense irritation.

CLANG !

Malheureusement, lorsque Gaïa lui avait confié Primate Murder, Altrouge avait depuis longtemps développé une personnalité froide et détachée du monde. Les horreurs qu'elle avait vues l'avaient complètement insensibilisé, ne laissant qu'une vague curiosité morbide. Il n'aurait pas été complètement faux de dire que lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, elle était comme une coquille vide, sauf lorsqu'il en venait à Arcueid. Elle avait déjà trop vu, trop expérimenté et trop désespéré au sujet de l'humanité. Au côté de la Bête Blanche, elle avait continué sa vie, persuadée que rien ne pourrait plus jamais la surprendre. Elle avait eu raison…

CLANG !

Et puis elle avait fait la connaissance de Shirou. En fait, assez ironiquement, c'était Primate Murder qui le lui avait présenté. En quelque sorte. Le Meurtrier absolu contre l'espèce humaine avait découvert le garçon le premier et, plutôt que de le tuer, l'avait considéré autrement que comme une proie. Altrouge avait estimé que cela avait été une bonne raison d'être surprise, choquée même. Avant l'Emiya, la Bête Blanche n'avait jamais laissé d'hommes, de femmes ou même d'enfants vivants dans son sillage. Pas même un seul. Encore aujourd'hui, il était la seule exception.

CLANG !

La Brunestud s'était donc intéressé au garçon. Il était devenu extrêmement rare pour elle de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau et surtout, elle voulait comprendre. Comment un enfant humain avait-il pu se faire apprécier de Primate Murder. Car c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était produit. La Bête Blanche le considérait comme… Un ami ? Un frère ? Elle n'en avait pas été certaine à l'époque, mais il y avait eu quelque chose dès leur premier contact. Elle avait été fascinée par cette impossibilité. Le Chien démoniaque d'Altrouge était sous l'influence de Gaïa, alors que Shirou était sous celle d'Alaya. Ce simple fait aurait dû rendre incompatible leur coexistence. Cela n'avait pourtant pas été le cas.

CLANG !

Altrouge avait observé le garçon avec attention pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines et puis des mois. Elle avait tenté de comprendre l'énigme qu'il avait représentée. Et plus elle apprenait à le connaitre, moins elle parvenait à comprendre sa simple existence. Elle avait d'abord remarqué son bras gauche, qui n'était certainement pas humain et qui pourtant était indéniablement le sien. Il avait appartenu à Emiya Shirou et était possédé par Emiya Shirou. Venait ensuite la thaumaturgie de l'enfant… Absurde ! Elle n'avait pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier. Sa capacité à dupliquer des armes _Noble Phantasms_ à l'infini sous la seule condition qu'il ait pu comprendre leur essence était quelque chose d'anormal en soi, mais la facilité qu'il avait pour le faire rendait cela irréel.

CLANG !

Elle avait donc naturellement pensé que la raison pour de telles capacités ridicules aurait pu être son Elément ou son Origine. Après un instant de consternation et de résignation lorsque Shirou avait avoué ne pas les connaitre, elle avait organisé un rituel pour les déterminer. Le résultat n'avait fait qu'augmenter son mal de tête. Le garçon était une Incarnation du concept « épée ». Combiné à sa thaumaturgie surspécialisée, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit en mesure de reproduire un Noble Phantasm disposant d'un concept, même lointain, pouvant s'apparenter à « épée ».

CLANG !

Ce qui l'avait choqué, cependant, était sa seconde Origine. Le simple fait d'en avoir deux, bien que pas extraordinaire, restait rare. Cependant, la nature de cette seconde Origine était absurde, encore plus que sa capacité à dupliquer des _Noble Phantasms_ , ce qui en disait long sur son anormalité. Emiya Shirou avait une Origine « Gaïa ». Cette découverte avait failli la rendre hystérique. Comment un humain, de toutes les créatures, avait pu se retrouver avec une Origine pareille ? Elle aurait pu comprendre si cela avait été l'élément « Terre », ou même « Volonté ». Elle aurait pu accepter n'importe quoi, mais pas _ça_ !

CLANG !

Et pourtant, cela expliquait tout. Gaïa avait marqué cet humain, ne le considérant plus comme une menace, et l'avait ainsi placé sous sa protection. Le comportement amical non, fraternel, de Primate Murder en était une preuve indéniable. A la connaissance d'Altrouge, il était la seule autre existence disposant d'une Origine « Gaïa ». La Brunestud avait depuis commencé à se demander si cela signifiait que Shirou devait être considéré comme une seconde Bête de Gaïa. De plus, parce qu'elle-même était une Véritable Ancêtre, découvrir la seconde Origine de l'Emiya avait renforcé leur relation. Elle avait toujours aimé partager des contacts physiques avec Primate Murder parce qu'elle se sentait plus proche de Gaïa au travers de son Origine, et la même chose s'était appliqué au garçon, mais en encore plus intense parce que leur espèce était physiquement similaire et biologiquement compatible. A un certain point, elle était tombée amoureuse de l'enfant.

CLANG !

Le rituel pour déterminer l'Elément et l'Origine de Shirou avait cependant révélé quelque chose d'inattendu. A ce stade, elle avait renoncé à l'idée de ne plus être surprise. L'Emiya avait une troisième Origine ! Celle-ci était artificielle et ne s'appliquait qu'à une unique partie de son corps, à savoir son bras gauche. Cette troisième Origine était « Alaya ». Honnêtement, Altrouge n'avait même pas été certaine de vouloir comprendre comment le garçon avait fini en possession de cette Origine-ci. La Brunestud n'avait même jamais su qu'il était possible d'en créer une artificiellement. Et ce n'était que parce qu'elle était la « Princesse du Sang et du Contrat » qu'elle avait été capable de comprendre la nature de cette Origine, à savoir qu'elle était liée à la volonté de l'humanité elle-même par le biais d'un contrat.

CLANG !

Il avait fallu une semaine entière à Altrouge pour comprendre. Ce bras gauche qui n'était pas humain, mais pourtant était le sien… Combiné à cette troisième Origine artificielle « Alaya » liée par un contrat à l'entité du même nom, une seule explication était possible. C'était le bras d'un _Counter Guardian_ , une Bête d'Alaya qui avait un jour porté le nom d'Emiya Shirou. Une version future alternative de ce que pourrait devenir le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Mais la résolution de ce mystère avait laissé place à une question encore plus intrigante et inquiétante : D'où ce bras venait-il ? Les Esprits Héroïques, _Counter Guardian_ ou non, n'étaient pas vraiment des créatures que l'on pouvait croiser à tous les coins de rue, à moins… A moins de vivre à Fuyuki. La Guerre du Graal !

CLANG !

L'Emiya lui avait confirmé cette théorie lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son histoire. Et quelle histoire ! Elle avait pensé ne plus pouvoir être surprise, elle avait eu tort. Le garçon avait effectivement rencontré son homologue _Counter Guardian_ … dans une Guerre du Graal qui ne devrait se produire que dans quelques années ! C'était… C'était… Elle n'avait même plus de mots pour qualifier cela. C'était juste… Shirou. Voilà, c'était juste lui. Ce qui était anormal et impossible était son quotidien. Dans tous les cas, dans ce futur, qui était en fait son passé, il avait perdu son bras gauche et Archer, son homologue, avait offert le sien en remplacement.

CLANG !

Et désormais, après un voyage dans le passé, ce même bras était lentement assimilé par l'âme de Shirou, ce qui lui permettait d'une part de ne pas être dévoré par sa puissance spirituelle pure, et d'autre part de l'utiliser comme un Mage le ferait d'une Crête Magique… En plus naturel. Le processus n'était pas encore complet, mais s'approchait désormais de la fin, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps désormais. La Brunestud n'avait cependant rien dit à Shirou concernant sa troisième Origine. Tant qu'il ignorait la posséder, l'influence de « Alaya » sur lui ne serait que minime, voire pratiquement inexistante. S'il venait à l'apprendre, cependant, alors la volonté de l'humanité pourrait le trouver et aurait une forme de pouvoir sur lui. Elle ne voulait cela pour rien au monde. Il était le seul humain qu'elle tolérait, et même aimait du fond du cœur, et ne voulait pas le voir souiller par l'entité qui représentait leur subconscient collectif. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il change pour le pire…

CLANG !

Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance quand elle était avec lui. Altrouge avait été heureuse de vivre avec Shirou, et l'était encore. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup négligé ses responsabilités depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, mais elle s'en fichait. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle avait l'impression de vivre l'enfance qu'elle n'avait jamais eue… La plupart du temps. En sa présence, elle se sentait vraiment vivante et heureuse, insouciante même. Grâce à lui, elle avait même accepté Zelretch comme quelque chose qu'elle pouvait considérer comme de la famille… Eloignée. Vraiment très éloignée. Néanmoins, cela restait un progrès considérable.

CLANG !

Parlant du vieux fou à moitié sénile qui s'était autoproclamé son grand-père, Altrouge se demandait quels étaient ses plans concernant Shirou. Paradoxalement, elle ne voulait pas vraiment y penser. La seconde Vraie Magie avait détérioré l'esprit de Zelretch depuis longtemps, ou peut-être qu'il avait été tellement peu sain d'esprit que cela ne l'avait jamais réellement affecté… Dans tous les cas, essayer de le comprendre était dangereux pour la santé mentale de quiconque, y compris elle-même. En fait, l'Emiya semblait y parvenir jusqu'à un certain point, mais son propre esprit ne fonctionnait déjà pas correctement à la base, donc il ne pouvait même pas être considéré comme une exception. Après tout, pour un humain, il fallait avoir une vision du monde vraiment foirée pour posséder un Reality Marble, quelque chose que moins d'une dizaine d'humains à travers l'histoire, Shirou inclus, pouvaient se vanter.

CLANG !

Mais vraiment… Altrouge était soucieuse de la raison pour laquelle Zelretch s'était impliquée dans la formation de Shirou. Il y avait là quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle savait que cela devait avoir un lien avec la prochaine guerre du Graal, mais rien de plus. Cela ne pouvait pas être si grave, sinon elle aurait été mise au courant… N'est-ce pas ? Elle voulait vraiment le croire, mais connaissant la façon dont protecteur pouvait être le jeune Emiya, il pourrait aussi la laisser volontairement dans l'ignorance pour ne pas l'impliquer. C'était mignon de sa part, mais elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine pouvant se briser au moindre contact.

CLANG !

Néanmoins, malgré tous ses doutes concernant la formation de Zelretch, Altrouge ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle avait fait du bien au garçon. Il était devenu plus affirmé, moins naïf. La Brunestud s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment, avec la vie chaotique et mortelle qu'il avait vécue, il avait été en mesure de conserver sa naïveté innocente si longtemps. C'était irréel. D'un autre côté, c'était Shirou… Désormais, il avait perdu une partie de sa naïveté, mais avait conservé une grande partie de son innocence, ainsi qu'une absence totale de compréhension sur le comportement féminin. Il était également devenu plus puissant, beaucoup plus qu'à leur première rencontre.

A l'époque, il n'avait possédé que 32 circuits magiques, dont 5 d'entre eux provenaient de son bras gauche. Désormais, il en avait 72 : les 27 qu'il possédait naturellement, les 27 de son âme future qui avait voyagé dans le passé et fusionné avec lui, désormais pleinement restaurés grâce à [Battle Healing] au niveau 1000, et enfin 18 du bras d'Archer dont il pouvait désormais manifester 68% du pouvoir. A 30 unités de prana chacun, cela faisait une sortie maximale de prana de 2160, quelque chose de plus qu'impressionnant pour un mage humain ordinaire. Pas qu'Altrouge considérait que le terme « ordinaire » pouvait s'appliquer lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'Emiya.

CLANG !

Autre chose qui plaisait énormément à Altrouge était le fait qu'elle l'avait légèrement… Corrompu. Rien de bien méchant ou cruel, simplement de manière ludique et intime. Avant, quand Shirou se réveillait pour la trouver dans son lit, il rougissait et essayait de la convaincre d'arrêter de le faire. Autant dire que cela n'avait jamais fonctionné. Désormais, et malgré ses réfutations constantes, il appréciait sa présence. Elle le savait et avait pu le confirmer à de nombreuses reprises lorsque, à moitié endormi, il marmonnait son nom et la prenait dans ses bras musclés, la serrant contre lui. Elle appréciait vraiment ces moments. Cela la faisait se sentir encore plus amoureuse de lui, si c'était possible.

CLANG !

Cette pensée la fit grimacer légèrement. Elle savait que, peu importe à quel point Shirou tenait à elle, il y avait pour lui une fille plus importe encore dans son cœur. Non, elle était même plus importante que son cœur. Altrouge ignorait de qui il s'agissait, mais savait qu'elle vivait à Fuyuki et que les deux avaient été… Intimes, durant la guerre du Graal. La Brunestud ne parvenait même pas à en vouloir à cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Le garçon était si pur, si désintéressé, si… Addictif. Il était tout simplement impossible de ne pas être pris dans ses filets une fois que l'on prenait du temps pour le connaitre. Cela ne voulait bien sûr pas dire qu'elle ne se battrait pas pour son affection et son amour. Elle avait cependant un désavantage clairement injuste. Heureusement, elle avait tout le temps du monde pour le faire sienne.

CLANG !

Altrouge savait désormais que Shirou n'était pas un mage humain ordinaire. Elle n'était même pas certaine que le terme « Mage » ou « Humain » pouvait encore s'appliquer à lui. Dans les lignes de fond, probablement, mais pas dans la description précise. Sa thaumaturgie était trop proche de la première et de la seconde Vraie Magie et son corps physique n'était même plus à 100% celui d'un humain, en raison de son bras gauche. Le garçon était devenu… Autre chose. Un humain qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Un humain qui était plus que cela. D'une certaine façon, il y avait certaines comparaisons possibles entre lui et un Apôtre de la Mort.

CLANG !

Tout comme un Apôtre, Shirou avait été pleinement humain, mais ne l'était plus. Tout comme un Apôtre, ses capacités physiques étaient au-delà des humains et même des mages ordinaires. Tout comme un Apôtre, il guérissait à un rythme irréel. Contrairement à un Apôtre, cependant, il n'avait pas été contaminé par le sang corrompu d'un autre Apôtre ou d'un Originel. De plus, son Origine « Gaïa » le protégeait théoriquement de la transformation. Altrouge n'était même pas certaine que Crimson Moon Brunestud, alias Type-Moon, pourrait le transformer en un Apôtre de la Mort. Toutefois, de façon paradoxalement similaire à un Apôtre, son propre sang avait une certaine forme de pouvoir, mais au lieu de corrompre, il purifiait, pouvant même aller jusqu'à tuer un être vampirique qui le boirait sans sa permission. Ainsi, il était parfaitement protégé contre les pouvoirs les plus communs des Apôtres. D'une certaine façon, il était comme l'antithèse d'un Apôtre… Un Apôtre Anti-Apôtre.

CLANG !

Honnêtement, Altrouge se demandait encore parfois pourquoi elle ne ressentait aucune peur de lui. Après tout, le garçon était un humain dont le sang pouvait intoxiquer les Apôtres et elle était une Apôtre qui se nourrissait de sang humain. Ils étaient mortellement incompatibles. Pourtant, ils avaient une chose en commun qui leur permettait de surpasser tous les obstacles. C'était Gaïa, qui leur avait permis de se réunir, l'Emiya sous la forme d'une Origine et la Brunestud parce qu'elle était une partie de sa propre _Counter Force_. Par définition, elle était presque destinée à rester à ses côtés et à le protéger, pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin. Même s'il n'était parmi les existences les plus fortes du monde, Shirou en avait le potentiel et les armes. Il ne lui manquait que l'expérience et de la fluidité dans ses capacités, ce qu'il acquérait rapidement grâce à sa formation.

CLANG !

C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'elle s'était rendue à l'appartement de Shirou ce jour-là. Certes, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle n'avait jamais loupé une occasion de venir le voir, que ce soit pour le taquiner ou simplement profiter de sa présence. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle était venue pour une visite formelle en tant qu'Altrouge Brunestud, Princesse Vampire. Sa présence était officielle, faisant de cette rencontre une véritable réunion au sommet. Elle espérait juste…

CLANG !

« Hum… Shirou ? » Appela-t-elle en regardant le garçon, qui était assis en seiza dos à elle et ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu entrer.

« Oh, bonjour Altrouge-chan ! » S'exclama l'Emiya en tournant la tête vers elle, souriant, avant de se lever et de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Je t'attendais plus tard. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui… » Confirma la Brunestud, une légère rougeur sur ses joues. « Tout va pour le mieux. »

Savait-il seulement à quel point il avait changé depuis qu'il avait commencé sa formation ? La princesse vampire était presque certain que non. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Il était devenu plus grand et plus musclé, même s'il ne s'exerçait plus en dehors de l'Aincrad. Sa peau avait développé un léger bronzage qui restait plus subtile que celui du bras d'Archer. Son regard était également devenu plus expressif, plus ouvert sur ses émotions. Et quelques années plus tôt, Shirou n'aurait jamais eu le courage ou même l'idée de l'embrasser sur la joue comme il venait de le faire. Maintenant, c'était quelque chose de presque normal pour eux. Pas qu'Altrouge s'en plaignait, bien au contraire.

« Et toi ? » Demanda la Brunestud, après l'avoir inspecté de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Un peu raide, comme à chaque fois que mon esprit quitte SAO et se réajuste à mon corps après que celui-ci ait manifesté un peu plus de la puissance et de la spiritualité du bras d'Archer. » Déclara Shirou en se frottant distraitement les poignets. « Je suis également un peu préoccupé par certains événements récents de l'Aincrad, mais sinon je vais bien. »

« Je vois. » Commenta Altrouge en souriant doucement. « Et que faisais-tu hors de SAO ? Je te vois rarement quitter le _Soul Translator_ tant que je ne suis pas moi-même déjà présente dans l'appartement. »

« J'ai fait ça beaucoup ces derniers temps… » L'informa l'Emiya avant de froncer des sourcils. « Je voulais tester quelque chose, mais il semblerait que je ne parvienne pas à beaucoup de résultats. »

« Est-ce la raison de… Ceci ? » Demanda la princesse vampire, de multiple gouttes de sueurs coulant le long de son crâne, alors qu'elle pointait un coin du salon où une multitude d'épées, toutes identiques, s'entassaient pour former une petite montagne.

« Ah, oui. » Admit Shirou d'un ton penaud en se grattant la tempe d'un air penaud. « J'étais tellement concentré que je n'ai pas fait attention et les ai laissé s'accumuler. » Expliqua-t-il.

Altrouge comprenait. A l'origine, avant qu'il ne remonte le temps et acquiert accidentellement sa seconde Origine « Gaïa », le garçon ne pouvait pas maintenir l'existence de ses armes tracées sans les nourrir avec du prana. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait découverte et se soit éveillé à elle, il avait continué à devoir les alimenter, bien que dans une moindre mesure, pour éviter qu'elles ne s'effacent. A présent qu'il était pleinement conscient de qui il était, Elément et Origines inclus, sa magie ne luttait plus contre Gaïa pour exister. Au contraire, la volonté du monde semblait elle-même les soutenir jusqu'à un certain point. Seules les armes et les objets les plus puissants, tels que les _Noble Phantasms_ , nécessitaient encore un recours en prana proportionnel à leur puissance pour être pleinement manifestés. Même alors, le drain est relativement faible, comparé à ce qu'il avait connu durant la guerre du Graal. Pour cette raison, il devait désormais le vouloir réellement pour que ses armes disparaissent. Et parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pendant son exercice de thaumaturgie, ses épées étaient restées.

« … » La Brunestud plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle regarda la pile d'armes, semblant confuse. « Il y a quelque chose de différent comparé aux épées que tu fabriques habituellement. Celles-ci semblent… faibles et de mauvaise qualité. »

« Elles le sont. » Confirma Shirou avec une légère grimace de dérision avant de fermer les yeux et de tendre légèrement la main vers l'avant, entre lui et Altrouge, comme s'il tenait une épée. « Trace… On ! »

Il y eut un léger flash de lumière bleutée avant qu'une épée, toujours la même, se manifeste dans sa paume. Rouvrant les yeux, l'Emiya la soupesa légèrement, l'observa sous plusieurs angles, puis soupira dans un léger mélange de frustration et d'irritation. Il la montra ensuite à la princesse vampire pour qu'elle puisse la voir de plus près. Curieuse, elle la prit à une main et comprit immédiatement quel était le problème.

« Ce… N'est pas une épée créée avec ton _Tracing_. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Non, ceci n'est qu'une simple Projection. » Admit Shirou avec un léger sourire, heureux qu'Altrouge puisse faire la différence entre sa thaumaturgie exclusive et celle, plus commune, qu'utilisaient les autres mages. « Cette épée se nomme _Anneal Blade_. Elle provient de SAO. »

« Je croyais que Zelretch avait dit que tu ne pouvais pas recréer les armes du jeu. » Déclara la Brunestud, perplexe, en lui rendant l'épée.

« Je ne peux pas. » Confirma l'Emiya avec une grimace. « Pas encore du moins. Je peux en faire une Projection parce que je n'ai besoin que d'une connaissance basique de ce qui la définit : le poids, l'apparence, la taille… Toute information disponible en voyant l'arme ou en la tenant dans mes mains. Ces données sont facilement disponibles quand je suis dans l'Aincrad. »

« Mais le _Tracing_ est plus complexe que cela… » Affirma doucement Altrouge, se souvenant des explications que Shirou lui avait donné plus d'un an auparavant.

« Exact. » Confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. « La Projection ne fait que répliquer la surface d'un objet, la coquille extérieure directement accessible à la vue et au toucher. Le _Tracing_ , cependant, est plus que cela, reprenant ces éléments, mais en ajoutant également son histoire, sa sensibilité, sa magie si elle en possède… Tout ce qui faisait de cet objet quelque chose d'unique. »

« Et pourquoi n'est-ce pas possible de le faire avec les armes du jeu ? » Demanda la Brunestud, penchant légèrement la tête de côté à cause de son incompréhension. « Zelretch avait dit quelque chose à propos de données numériques, mais je n'ai pas bien compris ce dont il voulait parler. »

« Sword Art Online est similaire à un _Reality Marble_. » Expliqua Shirou, en regardant distraitement l'épée qu'il tenait dans sa main. « C'est un monde qui dispose de ses propres lois. Cette réalité n'a cependant pas été générée par un être vivant mais par un ordinateur. A cause de cela, l'Aincrad n'est rien de plus qu'un immense amas de données numériques et de codes informatiques. Il n'y a aucune substance physique existante. » Acheva-t-il en jetant l' _Anneal Blade_ dans le tas d'armes identiques.

CLANG !

« Et donc, parce qu'il n'y a pas de substance physique existante, tu ne peux pas répliquer les objets et armes de SAO dans la réalité… » Supposa Altrouge, sonnant hésitante.

« Non, c'est plus compliqué que cela. » Corrigea l'Emiya en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec sa main. « Grâce à _Unlimited Blade Works_ , je peux faire le _Tracing_ de tous types d'armes, quoi qu'elles soient. C'est pour cela que je peux répliquer même des _Noble Phantasms_. Si ce n'est pas le avec celles de SAO, c'est parce que… Je ne les comprends pas. » Avoua l'apprenti mage avec embarras.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda la princesse vampire, encore plus confuse qu'avant.

« Les armes de SAO ont été conçues à partir d'un programme informatique. » Continua Shirou, les sourcils froncés. « Chaque fois que je tente une Analyse Structurelle de quelque chose dans l'Aincrad, tout ce que j'obtiens est le code qui définit son existence. Ce n'est pas un souvenir ou une empreinte mémorielle, comme pour quelque chose de physique. C'est un langage numérique, quelque chose que je ne connais pas. C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas ces armes et que je ne peux donc pas les répliquer parfaitement. »

« Ne serait-il pas possible d'apprendre ce langage pour réussir leur _Tracing_ ? » Interrogea la Brunestud, songeuse.

« Déjà essayé. » Contrat immédiatement Shirou.

Pour prouver sa déclaration, il pointa du doigt une pile de livres qui se trouvait juste à côté du tas d'épées. Chacun d'eux traitait du langage et de la programmation informatique, à différents niveaux selon le degré de compétences du lecteur. L'Emiya les avait acheté depuis peu, mais les connaissait déjà parfaitement. Il devait pour cela remercier son Analyse Structurelle qui lui avait permis d'absorber littéralement toute information que contenait le livre. En répétant ce processus plusieurs fois par jour pendant plusieurs jours, cela avait fini par rester gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était également de cette façon qu'il apprenait ses manuels scolaires, car il voulait minimiser le temps qu'il passait à ne pas se former ou expérimenter avec sa thaumaturgie.

« Le problème est que SAO a été créé à l'aide d'une technologie avancée de 20 ans comparé à ce qu'il est possible de trouver dans notre monde et l'Aincrad en est à la pointe. » Expliqua Shirou en grimaçant légèrement. « La programmation est tout simplement trop complexe pour que je la comprenne pleinement et puisse la répliquer, sans compter le fait que le système lui-même dispose de nombreux pare-feux pour empêcher des gens de lire et de pirater l'information numérique, ce qui rend la chose encore plus difficile à faire, même avec ma magie. »

« Je vois… » Fut tout ce que trouva à dire Altrouge, dont le visage faisait une petite moue adorable.

« Cependant, je suis tout à fait déterminé à réussir à faire le Tracing des armes de SAO. » Continua l'Emiya en souriant. « Je vais prouver à Zelretch que je peux le faire. »

Et il le pensait. La difficulté n'avait pas de signification pour Shirou car il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait. S'il n'y arrivait pas, il aurait juste à essayer plus dur jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne. Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Certes, avant la cinquième guerre du Graal, il n'avait pas fait de progrès, mais c'était parce que ses circuits magiques n'avaient jamais été activés, l'empêchant ainsi d'atteindre son plein potentiel et même le réduisant progressivement à mesure que ses circuits s'atrophiaient à cause du manque d'utilisation. Même ainsi, il avait créé sans le savoir une toute nouvelle branche de la magie sous la forme du _Tracing_. Tel était le niveau de son obstination et de sa détermination. Même s'il avait subi un changement total dans ses désirs les plus fondamentaux, il était resté essentiellement la même personne, et donc continuerait à faire comme il l'avait toujours fait, juste un petit peu plus prudemment.

De son côté, Altrouge regardait l'Emiya pensivement. C'était une autre chose qui avait changé chez le garçon dont lui-même ne se rendait probablement pas compte. Sa connaissance concernant sa thaumaturgie avait énormément progressé. Auparavant, il avait connu les bases, mais au-delà il n'avait pas été au courant de grand-chose. Il n'avait même pas été capable de remarquer que son _Tracing_ et la Projection étaient deux choses radicalement différentes, bien que similaire en surface. Maintenant, cependant, Shirou savait de quoi il parlait. Il pouvait comprendre et expliquer la théorie concernant sa magie sans hésitation, voire même explorer de nouveaux horizons. D'une certaine façon, il pensait un peu plus comme un mage, mais sans le côté immoral. Il suffisait de voir son travail de recherche concernant les armes de SAO. Autrefois, il aurait juste continué à avancer en ligne droite en espérant que cela fonctionnerait… Le pire, c'était que la Brunestud croyait qu'il aurait effectivement été capable d'y parvenir.

Cela dit, et bien qu'Altrouge ne lui ait rien dit, elle n'était pas certaine que l'Emiya réussirait à créer ne serait-ce qu'une arme provenant du jeu. Comprendre la théorie était une chose, mais la mettre en pratique en était une autre. Or, ces armes, comme Shirou l'avait mentionné, ne possédait aucune substance physique. Autrement dit, elle n'existait pas en dehors du jeu. Elles ne possédaient pas non plus de concept lié au monde physique. Ce n'était juste qu'un morceau de code informatique. La princesse vampire ne doutait pas du garçon, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, mais ce qu'il tentait de faire était impossible.

Il ne tentait pas de reproduire ce que la technologie permettait déjà. Certes, les épées dont il tentait de faire le _Tracing_ avaient été créées, mais pas dans le monde réel. Or, c'était cette étape que Shirou essayait de réaliser. Ce n'était plus simplement de la thaumaturgie, mais une Vraie Magie, la première, _Denial of Nothingness_. Grâce à son Origine « Gaïa », il avait déjà été en mesure d'y accéder sous une pseudo-forme incomplète, mais ce n'était que pour rendre permanent des armes déjà existantes. Ce que l'Emiya tentait de faire allait au-delà de ça, d'où le côté impossible. Néanmoins, il avait déjà prouvé plusieurs fois pouvoir rendre possible l'impossible : son _Tracing_ , son retour dans le temps et même l'implantation en lui du bras d'Archer n'en étaient que des exemples. Pour cette raison, elle croyait en lui et voulait vraiment le voir réussir.

« Par ailleurs, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? » Demanda soudainement Shirou. « Tu n'as pas voulu me donner de détails au téléphone. »

« Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont nous pouvions discuter à distance. » Expliqua Altrouge, devenant immédiatement sérieuse.

« … » l'Emiya la regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, curieux, avant de lui faire signe de faire disparaitre la petite montagne d'épées et de faire signe à la Brunestud de s'installer dans un fauteuil. « Je vais nous faire du thé. »

Se rendant dans la cuisine, Shirou essaya de trouver la raison pour le sérieux soudain de la princesse vampire. Il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis… Jamais en fait. Lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait été apathique. Par la suite, il avait eu l'occasion de la voir utiliser une large gamme d'émotions différentes à mesure qu'elle s'était ouverte à lui. Cependant, son expression actuelle lui était inconnue et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Le thé prêt, il retourna dans le salon et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de son invitée. Lui versant la boisson chaude dans une tasse qui contenait une goutte de son sang, il la lui tendit, avant de se servir lui-même et d'en boire une gorgée.

« Alors… En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? » Demanda l'Emiya, après quelques secondes.

« C'est… Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. » Avoua Altrouge avec une légère hésitation.

« Prends ton temps. » Conseilla Shirou, ne se sentant pas particulièrement pressé.

« Merci. » Apprécia la Brunestud avec un léger sourire avant de prendre une minute pour rassembler ses pensées. « Je voudrais te faire une… Proposition. »

« Quel genre ? » Fit le garçon en levant un sourcil, surpris par cette déclaration.

« Je tiens à t'offrir une place parmi les Ancêtres Apôtres de la Mort. » Annonça-t-elle en fermant les yeux inconsciemment.

Altrouge aurait voulu regarder Shirou droit dans les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour donner du poids à sa déclaration. Malheureusement, elle s'en trouva incapable. Sa peur de voir le dégout dans son regard l'avait emporté sur sa volonté consciente. Ainsi, immobile, dans le faux réconfort de l'obscurité que lui prodiguait ses yeux fermés, elle attendit que l'Emiya prononce les mots véhéments marquants son refus... Et attendit. Et attendit encore. Plus d'une minute passa sans qu'elle ne reçoive de réponse. Elle trouva alors le courage de regarder le garçon, et découvrit qu'il s'était figé, sa tasse de thé à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et la table. Visiblement, il essayait encore de traiter l'information, mais peinait à y parvenir.

« … » Shirou reposa finalement sa tasse avant de regarder la Brunestud dans les yeux, une légère confusion visible dans ses yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas un véritablement un Apôtre de la Mort, mais cela n'est qu'un détail. » Se hâta d'expliquer Altrouge. « Primate Murder n'en est pas un non plus et pourtant occupe la première place de notre classement. Tu es donc parfaitement admissible. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Corrigea l'Emiya, encore secoué par l'annonce. « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Eh bien… Sauf pour la soif de sang et le fait que tu es vivant, tu pourrais pratiquement être considéré comme un Apôtre, au vu de tes capacités. » Etoffa la princesse vampire. « Tu guéris de tes blessures à peu près aussi vite que nous, même si la méthode est différente. Tes pouvoirs et tes capacités physiques sont au-delà de la norme humaine. Tu as même un _Reality Marble_ ! »

« Ce n'est techniquement pas le mien. » Lui rappela Shirou. « J'en ai hérité en même temps que mon bras gauche. J'ai accès à ses capacités, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de le manifester. »

« Sémantique. » Déclara Altrouge en agitant une main dédaigneusement pour dissimuler son appréhension croissante. « Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de l'utiliser à son plein potentiel. Après tout, ce n'est même pas quelque chose d'impossible pour quelqu'un dans ta position. » Continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'Emiya grimaça légèrement au rappel. Le fit qu'il soit en mesure d'utiliser son bras gauche sans être consommé par son pouvoir était en soi quelque chose d'impossible, puisqu'il n'aurait déjà pas dû pouvoir lui être greffé quand il avait perdu le sien lors de la guerre du Graal. Ce n'était que parce qu'Archer avait été une version alternative de lui-même que cela ne l'avait pas tué pendant le processus. Cependant, le bras lui-même agissait de la même manière qu'une Crête Magique, lui permettant d'accéder à toutes les capacités et pouvoirs de l'Esprit Héroïque.

Cependant, un _Reality Marble_ avait la particularité d'être dépendant de la psyché de son possesseur. Shirou, dont le mode de pensée et les convictions fondamentales étaient trop différentes de celles du _Counter Guardian_ , ne disposait pas d'une compatibilité suffisante pour utiliser le vrai potentiel d' _Unlimite Blade Works_. Une meilleure compréhension pourrait toutefois lui permettre de l'adapter à sa propre existence… Eventuellement. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir à l'heure actuelle.

« Et tu n'as pas nié mes autres arguments. » Fit remarquer Altrouge, ramenant l'attention du garçon à la conversation.

« Pourquoi nier la vérité ? » Répliqua l'Emiya avec un infime soupir et se massant le front avec la paume de sa main. « Est-ce que tu me veux parmi les Ancêtres Apôtres ? »

« Oui. » Affirma-t-elle, une légère rougeur s'épanouissant soudainement sur ses joues.

Si Shirou devenait un Ancêtre Apôtre de la Mort, alors la Brunestud aurait une raison légitime de le voir et pourrait officiellement lui rendre visite quand elle voulait plutôt que de s'échapper furtivement comme elle le faisait actuellement. Altrouge se sentirait également plus proche de lui car ils auraient un point commun supplémentaire. Primate Murder serait également très heureux de pouvoir revoir le garçon plus régulièrement, ce qui n'avait pas été possible ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois depuis que celui-ci avait commencé sa formation. A cause de sa taille, Le Chien Blanc était malheureusement difficile d'être discret lorsque la princesse vampire voulait voir l'Emiya. Il avait été créé par Gaïa de façon à être imposant et distinctif, après tout.

« Ok. » Déclara simplement Shirou, en reprenant sa tasse de thé. « C'est d'accord. »

« Je sais que devenir un Ancêtre pourrait attirer beaucoup d'ennemis, mais ce n'est pas aussi mal que cela en a l'air. » Continua de justifier Altrouge, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait accepté. « Ma faction pourra également apporter un soutien et une protection s'il y en a besoin. Je sais que cela pourrait ne pas sembler très reluisant, mais… » Elle s'interrompit et cligna des yeux lorsque son cerveau traita finalement les dernières paroles de l'apprenti-mage. « Attends… Quoi ? C'est d'accord ? Juste comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Bien sûr. » Confirma l'Emiya, en hochant la tête. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais… » Altrouge se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. « Tu n'as pas de questions ou de conditions ? Et cela ne te dérange pas de rejoindre un groupe de… De… » Elle s'interrompit, essayant de trouver le bon mot.

« Un groupe de monstres ? » Proposa-t-il doucement, et la Brunestud hocha lentement la tête, le terme étant plutôt bien choisi. « Tu m'aurais posé la question il y a quelques mois, j'aurais probablement dit oui. Pendant longtemps, je me suis accroché à tout ce qui me définissait comme un humain, de peur de découvrir un jour que je n'en étais plus un. Depuis que ma formation a commencé, cependant, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Cela n'a tout simplement pas d'importance. Altrouge, beaucoup pourrait te voir comme un monstre pour ce que tu es, mais je ne pense pas ainsi. Et si je devais moi-même devenir un monstre pour protéger ceux dont je me soucie, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à abandonner mon humanité. »

Une fois de plus, la princesse vampire rougit légèrement. Les mots de Shirou avaient une grande signification pour elle. Il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'elle était, la jugeant pour qui elle était. Il n'avait pas de préjugé et se fiait à ses propres ressentis pour décider de la façon dont il devait se comporter en présence d'êtres, qu'ils soient humains ou non. De plus, son immense capacité analytique lui permettait réellement d'être objectif et impartial, ce qui a toujours été et serait extrêmement rare.

« Sinon, je n'ai pas vraiment de questions pour le moment, et je suppose que tu pourras y répondre plus tard. » Continua l'Emiya, obtenant une confirmation visuelle d'Altrouge. « Quant aux conditions, je n'en aurais qu'une. Je préfèrerais que mon identité ne soit pas révélée, ou dissimulée le plus longtemps possible. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire face au monde, et la cinquième du Graal doit rester ma priorité pour le moment. »

« Je comprends. » Accepta la princesse vampire en hochant la tête avec un petit mais sincère sourire. « Dans ce cas… » La Brunestud se leva et prit une posture plus formelle. Lorsqu'elle recommença à parler, sa voix se fit plus profonde, emplie de pouvoir et d'autorité. « Emiya Shirou, Seconde Bête de Gaïa, Bras Droit de Gaïa, Epée de Gaïa, Apôtre de la Vie, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans les rangs des 27 Ancêtres Apôtres de la Mort, où tu occuperas le 19ème rang ! »

Shirou regarda Altrouge pendant plusieurs longues secondes d'un air impassible et puis… Rien. C'était tout. L'Emiya ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il avait pensé à quelque chose d'un peu voyant. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce fut un peu… Décevant. Même lors de son entrée dans la cinquième guerre du Graal, il avait été marqué de trois sceaux de commandement sur le dos de sa main gauche. L'absence d'une quelconque indication signifiant son nouveau statut le dérangeait un peu. Il oublia cependant rapidement à ce sujet lorsqu'il se remémora les paroles de la Brunestud. Le garçon fronça des sourcils.

« C'était quoi cette liste de titres ? » Demanda-t-il dans un mélange d'incrédulité et de léger agacement.

« Tu aimes ? » Fit la princesse vampire avec un grand sourire. « Je les ai trouvé moi-même. Je trouve qu'ils te vont bien. »

« Pourquoi la Seconde Bête de Gaïa ? » Soupira-t-il légèrement.

« Parce que Primate Murder possède également l'Origine _Gaïa_ et qu'il est la première Bête de Gaïa. » Répondit-elle automatiquement, comme pour énoncer une évidence.

« Bras Droit de Gaïa ? » Essaya Shirou.

« Ton bras gauche était celui d'un _Counter Guardian_ sous les ordres d'Alaya. Par opposition, ton bras droit est donc celui de Gaïa » Expliqua-t-elle avec amusement, bien qu'une subtile touche d'aigreur pouvait être perceptible.

« Epée de Gaïa ? » Continua l'Emiya, sentant un léger mal de tête commencer à se manifester.

« Tu es une Incarnation de l'épée et ta seconde Origine est _Gaïa_. » Répondit la Brunestud.

« Apôtre de la Vie ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, sachant déjà qu'elle aurait aussi réponse à cela.

« Parce que tu es vivant et que tu es l'antithèse d'un Apôtre de la Mort sur de nombreux aspects. » Termina Altrouge qui, ne parvenant plus à dissimuler son amusement, éclata d'un rire étonnamment musical.

Shirou devait le concéder, ses titres lui convenaient parfaitement. Ils étaient certes un peu pompeux, voire prétentieux, mais restaient adaptés à sa personne ainsi qu'à ses pouvoirs. La Brunestud devait le connaitre vraiment bien pour avoir pu sortir une telle liste aussi rapidement… A moins bien sûr qu'elle y avait déjà réfléchi pendant un long moment avant de les lui dévoiler. Les deux hypothèses se valaient, et de toute façon, l'une n'empêchait pas l'autre.

« Tu as passé trop de temps avec Zelretch. » Décida l'Emiya en buvant une gorgée de son thé. « Il commence à déteindre sur toi. »

« Peut-être… » Avoua la princesse vampire, avec une petite touche de timidité. « En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu ais accepté ma proposition. »

« Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser. » Répliqua Shirou en reposant sa tasse, désormais vide.

« Vrai… » Admit-elle, avant d'avoir un regard rusé. « Le thé était agréable ? »

« Oui. » Confirma le garçon avant de regarder la tasse d'Altrouge, toujours pleine. « Pourquoi ne pas gouter pour en avoir le cœur net ? »

« Oh, mais avec plaisir. » Répondit-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

D'un mouvement, elle attrapa Shirou par le col et l'attira à elle. Leurs deux visages se rencontrèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Surpris, le garçon ouvrit la bouche et sentit aussitôt une langue y entrer et jouer avec la sienne. Gémissant de plaisir, Altrouge mit plus d'ardeur et de passion dans ce baiser. Une longue minute plus tard, elle se sépara de lui à contrecœur, le besoin d'air l'emportant. Un filet de salive les reliait encore. Les joues de la Brunestud étaient d'une délicate couleur rouge.

« Hmm… » Savoura la princesse vampire, les yeux fermés et arborant un sourire sensuel. « Oui, ce thé était vraiment délicieux. Je pense que je pourrais le prendre de cette manière à partir de maintenant. »

« … » L'Emiya cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, encore sous le choc. « Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? »

* * *

De retour dans l'Aincrad, Shirou courait. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était arrivé dans son appartement, à peine deux heures plus tôt. Altrouge l'avait embrassé. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle l'avait embrassé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle y avait mis la langue ! Cela n'avait pas été désagréable… Non, ce n'était pas le sujet. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Comment réagir la prochaine fois qu'il verrait la Brunestud ? Elle presque immédiatement après qu'elle l'ait recruté parmi les Ancêtres Apôtres de la Mort, fière d'elle, donc il aurait probablement encore une ou deux semaines de répit pour y réfléchir.

Le problème n'avait pourtant pas de réponse simple. Shirou aimait Sakura. Malheureusement, après autant de temps passé en présence d'Altrouge, il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas aimer la princesse vampire. Etait-ce la même forme d'amour ? Il l'ignorait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué, pour ne pas dire complètement inconscient, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires de cœur. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait écouté le sien, il s'était retrouvé dans le passé après avoir détruit son corps en surutilisant le bras d'Archer.

De plus, il fallait prendre en compte les complications. L'Emiya avait… Changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sakura. Certes, son amour était toujours aussi sincère, mais il fallait prendre en compte un tout petit, infime, minuscule détail. Shirou… Ne vieillissait plus. La faut en revenait à Avalon. A cause de son Origine « Gaïa », le _Noble Phantasm_ agissait à son plein potentiel et avait donc sur lui les mêmes effets que pour son véritable propriétaire : Saber, aussi connu sous le nom d'Arturia Pendragon. Bien qu'une femme, celle-ci était désormais connu comme le roi Arthur.

Avalon, donc, avait le pouvoir de guérir toute blessure, même les plus graves. Son pouvoir de guérison était si fort qu'il permettait même de restaurer les ravages du temps. Le corps ne dépérissait plus, cessant de vieillir dès qu'il avait atteint sa pleine maturité. Toutefois, ce dernier pouvoir n'était disponible que pour Saber, bien que Shirou y ait également accès à cause de ses circonstances particulières. Honnêtement, l'Emiya ne savait pas s'il devait s'en plaindre ou non. Il pouvait évidemment renoncer à cette pseudo immortalité en retirant le _Noble Phantasm_ de son corps, mais ne le voulait pas pour une raison évidente, la même qui paradoxalement rendait compliqué voire impossible pour lui d'être avec Sakura.

Shirou avait besoin de rester fort et au sommet de sa puissance pour pouvoir continuer à protéger la jeune fille. A cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vieillir et de risquer que quelque chose arrive à la Matou. Mais s'il conservait Avalon, il serait forcé de renoncer à une relation amoureuse avec elle. Après tout, quelle personne sensée voudrait continuer à partager sa vie avec une personne qui aura l'air d'avoir un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'année alors qu'elle-même aurait dans les quatre-vingt-dix ans ?

D'un autre côté, s'il renonçait à la puissance d'Avalon, il commencerait de nouveau à vieillir et pourrait éventuellement avoir une relation amoureuse avec Sakura. Le problème serait qu'en viellissant, il serait de moins en moins capable de la protéger du danger. Là encore, l'organisme de Shirou n'était pas normal et pourrait très probablement avoir un vieillissement naturellement très ralenti, ce qui ne ferait que ramener à la situation précédente.

Serait-il capable de supporter de voir Sakura grandir, vieillir et mourir, alors que lui resterait jeune éternellement, sans jamais lui avoir révélé son amour ? Pourrait-il la condamner au danger pour rester avec elle ? Continuerait-elle toujours à l'aimer si elle découvrait qu'il ne prenait pas une ride alors qu'elle-même approchait petit à petit de la fin de sa vie ? Devrait-il même nouer un lien avec elle ? Après tout, Shirou pourrait juste la soigner, la libérer et la protéger toute sa vie sans qu'elle soit au courant. Mais aurait-il le courage de ne jamais s'approcher d'elle alors qu'il était si proche ? Il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse satisfaisante.

S'arrêtant, l'Emiya toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, rougissant légèrement. Il y avait aussi Altrouge à prendre en compte. Elle, contrairement à Sakura, vivrait aussi longtemps que lui, du moins tant que l'un d'eux n'était pas tué. La Brunestud venait également de montrer qu'elle était intéressée par lui. Mais s'il la choisissait, ne serait-ce pas la considérer comme un second choix ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, aurait-elle la patience et la compréhension de le voir protéger la Matou jusqu'à la mort de celle-ci, puis probablement ses enfants, puis leurs enfants, et ainsi de suite ?

A l'heure actuelle, Shirou était incapable de penser correctement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu ici, dans le Labyrinthe du 40ème Etage. Juste devant lui se trouvait la porte amenant à la chambre du Boss. Il allait l'affronter… Seul. Cela devrait lui permettre de se calmer et d'apaiser ses frustrations pour le moment. Il pourrait se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avoir assez de recul sur la situation absurde concernant sa vie amoureuse.

S'il était venu directement à la chambre du Boss d'Etage plutôt qu'aller affronter les monstres plus communs ou même les mini-Boss et les Boss de donjon, c'était parce qu'ils étaient les seuls adversaires décents à l'heure actuelle. Même alors, ce fait n'était que très récent. Shirou s'était estimé satisfait de leur niveau après lors du combat contre celui du 33ème Palier. Depuis, il les affrontait seul, à la fois pour avoir un duel sans témoin et parce qu'ainsi personne ne risquerait sa vie sauf lui-même. S'il n'avait pas fait de même avant, c'était simplement parce que le Boss d'Etage avaient été trop faibles pour représenter un défi et que les tuer seul n'aurait pas été satisfaisant. De plus, en les éliminant trop tôt, il aurait réduit la durée totale de sa formation dans SAO, puisqu'il aurait accéléré la vitesse de conquête de l'Aincrad.

Même ainsi, lorsque le groupe des conquérants avait découvert que les Boss d'Etage étaient éliminés sans leur participation, des rumeurs avaient commencé à se propager concernant un mystérieux joueur solo qui les tuait à lui tout seul. Certes, elles étaient vraies, mais cela agaçait Shirou, surtout parce que tout le monde cherchait activement son identité pour le recruter dans une guilde et venait voir l'Emiya à cause de l'épée unique laissée sur place.

Celle-ci, plantée dans le sol, ressemblait un peu à une pierre tombale en raison de son apparence en croix, raison pour laquelle la rumeur le nommait « _Gravedigger of Boss_ ». Pour lui, c'était simplement une marque de respect et de remerciement pour le combat. Avec « _Fake Merchant_ », il s'agissait d'ailleurs de ses deux nouveaux titres, le dernier en raison de son item _Merchant's Waggon_ qu'il utilisait alors qu'il ne disposait pas de [Compétence] de type achat/vente.

Quant au pourquoi aller voir le garçon au de cheveux de feu systématiquement, c'était simplement parce qu'il était celui qui avait forgé ces épées. Il ne l'avait su qu'après, mais chaque joueur possédant une [Compétence] de forge ou de vente était en mesure de connaitre le créateur d'un objet à partir d'un menu spécial, accessible uniquement par eux. Après avoir découvert cela, Shirou avait pensé à cesser de laisser des épées-tombes derrière, mais finalement décidé autrement. Leur faire aurait attiré l'attention sur lui. De plus, il voulait laisser une certaine forme de sépulture pour ces Boss, car ils étaient les seuls monstres à ne pas ressusciter après leur mort.

Une chose intéressante à propos des [Compétences] était qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en posséder une pour pouvoir utiliser ce qui entrait dans son domaine d'application. Par exemple, il était possible de forger des armes sans la [Compétence] de forge adaptée. Toutefois, le résultat sera toujours moins bon, car il ne dépend alors plus du système, mais du talent propre au joueur. Ainsi, une [Compétence] était comme un raccourci très utile, qui permettait en plus d'accéder à certaines techniques préenregistrées, mais n'était pas indispensable ou obligatoire. Il fallait juste avoir la patience de s'entrainer manuellement, sans le soutien du système, ce que Shirou faisait avec [Prana Burst], par exemple. C'était la raison pour laquelle personne ne s'étonnait qu'il ait forgé des armes en dépit de ne pas être censé avoir assez d'emplacement de [Compétence] pour cela. L'Emiya était connu comme « _the Outside System Gamer »_ pour une raison, après tout…

Inspectant la porte, l'Emiya l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la chambre du Boss. Sur ses gardes, épées dégainées, Il tenta de repérer son ennemi, sans succès, même avec [Searching]. La seule autre fois où il n'avait rien trouvé avait été contre Alucard, trois mois plus tôt. Prudemment, Shirou inspecta la salle. Celle-ci était de taille standard, avec des murs et des colonnes en pierre, sur lesquelles étaient fixées des torches, unique source de lumière. Pas de miroir et pratiquement aucun endroit ou se cacher. Rien au plafond non plus.

Où était le Boss ? Il était là, indéniablement. En même temps, ou aurait-il pu être sinon dans la salle qui lui était destinée ? D'ailleurs, Shirou pouvait le sentir, bien que pas le voir. Lentement, il approcha du centre et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Continuant d'avancer, il ne sentit aucun changement dans l'atmosphère. Tout était silencieux. Ce n'était pas le genre de calme qui précédait une tempête, mais quelque chose de serein. L'Emiya ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose comme cela dans un tel lieu.

…

…

…

… Là !

Agissant sur l'instinct, il fit un demi-tour en brandissant l'épée dans sa main droite, appartenant à la catégorie [One-handed Sword], mais ne trancha que du vide. Surpris, il resserra la prise de l'arme dans sa main gauche, de type [Two-handed Straight Sword] et inspecta frénétiquement les environs. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il avait senti la présence du Boss juste derrière lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attaqué ? Et puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait passé la porte, il son ouïe repéra son ennemi. Cependant, au lieu d'un rugissement bestial, comme presque tous les Boss faisaient, ce qu'il entendit fut… Le rire d'une petite fille ?

Ok, Shirou admettait avoir un peu peur. Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait d'être blessé ou de perdre ce combat, mais c'était le même rire qu'il était possible d'entendre dans certains films d'horreurs, généralement provenant du fantôme d'une petite fille morte. Ça, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment combattre des fantômes. Des vampires ? Sans problème. Des Esprits Héroïques ? Pourquoi pas. Mais des fantômes ? Aucune idée.

Une minute ! Si le Boss était un fantôme, alors cela voulait dire… Les colonnes ! Frénétiquement, l'Emiya tourna sur lui-même, les observant chacune à tour de rôle, supposant que son adversaire était à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle. Il évita également de se coller aux murs, au cas où il puisse également les traverser. Une fois de plus, le rire de petite fille retentit dans la salle. Cependant, il semblait… Amusé ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne ressentait toujours aucune tension, ce qu'il avait pourtant toujours eu lorsqu'il affrontait les Boss d'étages des paliers inférieurs. C'était vraiment bizarre. Soudain, Shirou détecta quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

« Oh, tu dois me faire marcher… » Grommela-t-il en voyant son ennemi pour la première fois.

Le Boss du 40ème Etage était… Petit. Plus petit que Shirou en fait. Son corps n'en était en fait pas vraiment un. Par manque d'un meilleur terme, il s'agirait en plutôt de l'ombre d'un corps, qui aurait quitté le plan en 2D pour passer à celui en 3D. Ses jambes étaient encore partiellement fusionnées dans l'ombre d'une colonne. Un regard plus approfondi lui fit comprendre quelque chose qui le perturba d'avantage. Le relief de l'ombre correspondait à celui d'une adolescente d'environ 15 ou 16 ans, du moins était-ce ce que l'Emiya pouvait déterminer à partir de ce qu'il savait de la physionomie d'Altrouge et de Sakura. Elle(?) avait des yeux d'un violet-indigo et son regard était très profond. Son attitude était étrangement joyeuse. Son nom était… _Musume, The Shadow Girl_ ? Sérieusement ? Est-ce que c'était une blague de mauvais gout ?

Grimaçant, Shirou raffermit sa prise sur ses épées, mais n'attaqua pas. D'une part, il n'était jamais le premier à lancer l'assaut, et d'autre part, cela semblait être une mauvaise chose à faire. Vraiment mauvaise. Il se targuait d'être un Protecteur, avec un « P » en lettre capitale. Frapper ce Boss, avec des épées de surcroit, semblait le placer automatiquement dans la catégorie des « Méchants ». Etait-ce le secret de la dangerosité de ce Boss-ci ? Effrayant… Comment devait-il se battre dans cette situation ? La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne serait pas celui qui engagerait le combat, il ne ferait que répliquer.

Musume, avec un autre rire joyeux, se précipita vers Shirou, qui se crispa. Cependant, plutôt que d'attaquer, elle le prit dans une étreinte, sa tête contre le torse de l'Emiya et ses bras se rejoignant dans son dos. Attentif, le garçon en prévision du moindre signe d'une attaque pour répliquer, se mit à attendre… Et à attendre… Et à attendre encore plus. Une minute entière s'écoula ainsi, sans que rien ne se produise. Suspicieux, il vérifia sa barre de santé, mais ne vit aucun changement. Pas de vie perdue, ni aucun changement d'état. Il était en parfaite condition. Mais dans ce cas… Que faisait le Boss ?

Finalement, après ce qui sembla une éternité, Musume s'éloigna. Shirou pu distinguer la joie brillant dans son regard. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Hésitant, il fit un pas vers elle, mais immédiatement, elle se fondit dans l'ombre d'une colonne, où elle disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut dans l'ombre d'une autre, à l'autre bout de la salle, alors que rien ne connectait les deux entre elles. Etait-ce son pouvoir, voyager entre les ombres ? Cela correspondrait à son nom…

Lentement, Musume approcha une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, l'Emiya décida de tester quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle n'attaquait pas parce qu'il était armé. Suivant cette idée, il rengaina ses épées et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. Puisqu'il possédait [Martial Arts], il ne prenait pas vraiment de risque et serait en mesure de répliquer rapidement. De plus, en cas d'urgence, il aurait encore [Fluctlight Acceleration] ainsi que la première ligne de son aria. Néanmoins, il décida de rester prudent, juste au cas où.

Voyant que Shirou avait rangé ses armes, les yeux de Musume s'élargir avec plaisir. Lentement, sans montrer le moindre signe d'hostilité, elle posa sa main contre la joue de l'Emiya, avant de passer lentement à son épaule. Tourna autour de lui, elle laissa ses doigts descendre le long de son dos, avant de rire une fois de plus et de sauter en arrière. Intrigué malgré lui, l'apprenti mage la regarda agir. Il avait réellement l'impression de faire face à une enfant, mais bien plus jeune que ce que son âge supposé indiquait.

Finalement, Musume regarda l'ombre de Shirou avec des yeux curieux. S'agenouillant à côté, elle la frôla du doigt et le garçon sentit une petite touche sur son propre corps au même emplacement. Il se raidit légèrement. Tout comme Alucard avec les reflets dans le miroir, elle avait du pouvoir sur l'ombre des joueurs. Il allait devoir se montrer encore plus prudent désormais. Mais pourquoi lui montrait-elle ses capacités ? Cela n'avait aucun sens… Ou peut-être avait-il loupé quelque chose ?

Riant une fois de plus, la _Shadow Girl_ plongea dans son ombre. Littéralement. Musume y était entré comme une goutte d'eau dans une flaque, mais sans les ondulations. Aussitôt, l'Emiya sentit son corps se rigidifier. Il essaya de se déplacer, mais découvrit bientôt qu'il en était incapable. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il serait plus juste de dire qu'il n'en avait plus le contrôle. Il était sous l'emprise de son adversaire. Shirou retint un juron. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop simple, mais avait fini par oublier à qui il faisait face. Elle était le Boss du 40ème Etage, après tout.

Dans son ombre, Musume se déplaça et le corps du garçon fit de même. Les yeux de l'Emiya s'élargirent lorsqu'il comprit ce à quoi il était confronté. Il s'agissait de la causalité inversé ! Il avait déjà eu à affronter quelque chose comme cela, sous la forme de Gae Bolg, le _Noble Phantasm_ de Lancer lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal. Cette lance avait le pouvoir de renverser la causalité pour son bénéfice. Ainsi, au lieu d'avoir « la lance se déplace et perce le cœur », cela devient « le cœur a été percé, donc la lance s'est déplacée ». La même chose se passait ici. Au lieu de « le corps se déplace et l'ombre le suit », il y a « l'ombre s'est déplacée, donc le corps doit avoir bougé ». Quel pouvoir effrayant… Mais encore une fois, Shirou aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose dans ce genre, puisque c'était lié aux ombres.

Musume le fit se déplacer dans la chambre du Boss pendant plusieurs minutes, semblant apprécier de jouer avec lui. Shirou pouvait l'entendre rire à plusieurs reprises. Il serra les dents. Il allait juste devoir endurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête. Après tout, elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi éternellement, n'est-ce pas ? Même les Boss d'étage ne pouvaient pas avoir un tel pouvoir sans restriction. Effectivement, après encore une dizaine de minutes, l'Emiya sentit le contrôle de son corps lui revenir. Aussitôt, il bondit et, projetant une épée dans sa main, la brandit vers la _Shadow Girl_.

…

La lame s'arrêta à moins d'un centimètre du cou de Musume. Ce n'était cependant pas elle qui l'avait arrêté, mais Shirou lui-même. Qu'avait-il été sur le point de faire ? Elle ne l'avait pas attaqué. Tout au plus, elle avait joué avec lui à ses dépens. Juste une simple farce. Pourtant, il avait failli la décapiter sans une seconde pensée dès l'instant où il était libre. Cette réalisation lui fit se sentir un peu malade. Son adversaire, pour ainsi dire étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour correspondre à ce terme autre que d'être le Boss du 40ème Etage, le regarda avec des yeux confus. Avec un soupir de résignation, il jeta l'épée qui s'écrasa sur le sol de pierre avec un bruit sinistre.

Grimaçant, l'Emiya s'assit lourdement sur le sol, le dos contre une des colonnes, et décida de ne plus rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait au moins perdu 1 point de santé à cause de Musume. Son attention ne dériva cependant pas un instant de l'étrange Boss. Celle-ci, à sa grande confusion, se mit à quatre pattes avança de lui avec un regard intrigué. Une fois de plus sur l'ombre de Shirou, elle s'assit sur ses talons, dans une position similaire au seiza. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pendant plusieurs secondes avant de rire une nouvelle fois. Et puis, sans raison, elle tendit les mains devant elle, comme une enfant qui attendrait un bonbon.

« … » L'Emiya la regarda, abasourdi. « Tu as… Faim ? »

Musume ne fit aucun mouvement, mais rigola une fois de plus. Se grattant la tempe avec incrédulité, Shirou décida qu'il pourrait aussi bien jouer le jeu pour en finir aussi vite que possible. Il ouvrit rapidement son inventaire et regarda la liste d'ingrédients qu'il possédait pouvant être mangés dans leur état primaire. Il s'agissait surtout d'un peu de pain et de quelques fruits. Il n'avait cependant rien pouvant être considéré comme une sucrerie. Ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus était _Cream_ , un item de type nourriture qu'il était possible d'obtenir via une quête au 1er Etage. Pour une raison quelconque, l'Emiya eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il lui tendit le pot.

Les yeux de Musume s'écarquillèrent de plaisir lorsqu'elle vit ce que lui tendait Shirou. Le prenant avidement, elle commença à se nourrir. Comme il s'y attendait, elle s'en mit partout. Une partie de la crème s'éparpilla sur son visage et coula vers le reste de son corps. Avec des gestes maladroits, elle essaya de lécher la nourriture qui s'était étalée un peu partout sur elle. Dans un sens, l'ensemble de la scène semblait plutôt… Erotique. A ce moment-là, l'Emiya sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangé chez Kayaba Akihiko. Pour quelle foutue raison aurait-il programmé un Boss pour agir de cette façon ?

Shirou n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'y réfléchir parce que Musume, se rapprocha un peu plus près de lui… En avançant à quatre pattes dans une démarche sensuelle… C'était définitif, quelqu'un allait payer pour cela. Soupirant, il tapota la tête du petit Boss avec hésitation, encore incertain de savoir comment il allait gérer le combat à venir. Après tout, tôt ou tard, il allait devoir la tuer pour accéder au 41ème Etage. Son dilemme fut cependant résolu par l'apparition inattendue d'un message su milieu de la salle.

 _Congratulation !_

Clignant des yeux, Shirou essaya de comprendre la raison d'être de ce message. Il ne pouvait pas être là, puisqu'il n'apparaissait qu'une fois le Boss vaincu. Or, Musume était encore à ses côtés, frottant innocemment sa joue contre le bras de l'Emiya. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa ensuite une seconde barre de santé juste en dessous de la sienne, en périphérie de son champ de vision. Palissant légèrement, il vérifia ses différents menus ainsi que son inventaire. Cela ne pouvait quand même pas être…

Et pourtant si. La façon peu orthodoxe de Shirou pour s'occuper de Musume avait permis une méthode de victoire alternative. En quelque sorte, il avait réussi à « dompter » le Boss, et avait gagné en conséquence la [Compétence] [Familiar Recovery] qui le prouvait, à la place du traditionnel item unique obtenu en portant le dernier coup. Mais c'était juste absurde ! [Familiar Recovery] dépendait énormément du facteur chance. Au niveau 1000, elle ne donnait que 10% de probabilité de dompter un monstre. A cela s'ajoutait [Luck], qui augmentait cette valeur de 0,1% pour chaque point que possédait la stat. Toutefois, certains monstres avaient des malus de probabilité lorsqu'un joueur tentait de les dompter. Ainsi, même avec la [Compétence] au niveau maximum, dompter un monstre rare était très difficile.

Or, un Boss d'Etage n'était pas un monstre rare ordinaire. Chacun d'eux était unique. Autrement dit, les probabilités étaient vraiment infimes, peut-être quelque chose comme 0,0000000000000000001% de probabilité d'en dompter un. Et c'était en tenait compte d'une chance élevée et de [Familiar Recovery] au niveau 1000. Shirou n'avait rien eu de tout cela, mais avait malgré tout réussi cet exploit incroyable. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement chanceux de la situation. Si rien d'autre, il sentait un mal de tête commencer à se manifester. Il avait du mal à gérer la situation avec deux filles, et voilà qu'une troisième venait s'ajouter au mélange, une qui était un peu trop affectueuse et n'était même pas un être vivant à la base…

« Je blâme Zelretch pour cela… » Grommela l'Emiya avec un long soupir.

Distraitement, il remarqua que même s'il n'avait pas tué Musume, il était monté de niveau, le faisant ainsi monter à 70. Sans une seconde pensée, il mit tous ses points de stat dans [Mana]. Regardant ensuite dans la liste de [Compétences], puisqu'il disposait désormais d'un nouvel emplacement, il décida de prendre [Familiar Communication], espérant que cela pourrait lui permettre de contrôler Musume, ou au moins de la comprendre et de la faire « grandir ». Eh bien, il pouvait toujours rêver…

Laissant son familier fusionner dans son ombre, Shirou retint une grimace. Au moins, grâce à la situation actuelle, Rider allait pouvoir faire son apparition…

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 70.

PV max : 4300.

Mana max : 11750.

Familier : Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 32 (C).

[Endurance] : 43 (B).

[Agility] : 58 (A).

[Luck] : 31 (C).

[Mana] : 235 (A+++).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 847.

[Martial Arts] : 694.

[Hiding] : 601.

[Meditation] : 683.

[Searching] : 643.

[Sprint] : 936.

[Acrobatics] : 824.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 633.

[Familiar Recovery] : 1.

[Familiar Communication] : 1.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 832.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 597.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 563.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 594.

[One-handed Rapier] : 317.

[Katana] : 425.

[Weapon Forging] : 963.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 683.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 413.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 472.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 489.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 266.

[Katana Forging] : 222.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 521.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 378.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 254.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 596.

Avatar :

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 1.

PV max : 500.

Mana max : 350.

Maitre : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 10%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 2 (-).

[Endurance] : 5 (E-).

[Agility] : 8 (E).

[Luck] : 3 (-).

[Mana] : 7 (E-)

Skills :

[Mana Link] : 1.

[Shadow Possession] : 1.

* * *

Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Petite info, j'avais initiallement prévu de réellement écrire un combat entre Shirou et Musume, mais au final, je trouve cela plus drôle et intéressant ainsi. Dans tous les cas, j'avais prévu de faire de Musume une familier pour des raisons... Que vous comprendrez peut-être plus tard.

Pour ceux qui trouvent que Musume a des stats trop bas pourcelui d'un Boss du 40ème Etage, vous avez raison. Ce qu'il faut comprendre est qu'un monstre, lorsqu'il devient familier, retombe au niveau 1 et réinitialise ses stats en conséquence, en perdant en prime certains avantages appartenant aux Boss. Pas tous heureusement, mais la majorité.

Que dire d'autre... Altrouge commence à se montrer entreprenante.

Ah, si... Parlant de la position de Shirou parmis les 27 Ancêtres Apôtres de la Mort. Je ne voulais pas le mettre trop élevé, car il n'a pas particulièrement d'animosité envers l'humanité et que cela attirerait trop l'attention sur lui. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas le mettre trop bas parce qu'il est réellement fort et dispose d'une Origine "Gaïa" comme en témoigne la plupart de ses titres. J'avais pensé à le mettre 20ème, mais c'est le rang de Merem, donc 19ème... Il montera dans le classement par la suite, ceci dit.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine et je vous revoit la semaine prochaine. Je devrais (normalement) pourvoir écrire un autre chapitre d'ici là (étant donné qu'il y a un jour férié).

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous.

Cette semaine, je reviens avec non pas un, mais deux chapitres.

Celui-ci est Fate/Stay Another Night, qui fête aujourd'hui son dixième chapitre... Snif, je suis si fier !

Pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que je me suis fait plaisir à l'écrire et que j'espère que vous vous plairez également à le lire.

Juste une petite chose. Je pourrais être amené à partir du prochain chapitre à ajuster le _rating_ de cette fiction pour "M" en raison du contenu. Il n'y aura rien de sexuel, du moins je n'ai rien précu de tel pour le moment, mais les allusions sont nombreuses et de plus en plus fréquentes... Enfin il me semble.

Bon, ce sera tout pour le moment. Profitez du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Noël à Fuyuki…_**

Aujourd'hui était le 24 décembre. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an, treize mois et dix-huit jours pour être précis, que Shirou avait commencé sa formation. S'il devait faire un bilan, l'apprenti mage dirait qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir atteindre un tel niveau de maitrise dans les différentes facettes de sa magie et de son escrime. Soutenu par le système du jeu, il avait été en mesure de progresser à un rythme qui aurait été inconcevable dans la réalité. Cependant, grâce à Zelretch qui lui avait fourni Sword Art Online, cela avait été rendu possible. L'Emiya estimait qu'il aurait une chance réelle de faire une différence lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal, et ne pas compter sur une succession de coups de chance pour survivre, comme cela avait été le cas dans sa précédente ligne temporelle.

Toutefois, pour la première fois en plus d'une année, Shirou avait interrompu sa formation. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme cela, mais il estimait qu'il pourrait faire une exception pour une fois. Après tout, c'était la veille de Noël. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de passer cette fête en famille, ou du moins avec les gens qu'il estimait être de la famille. Pour cette raison, l'Emiya avait quitté son appartement à Kyoto la veille et était retourné chez lui, à Fuyuki. Il avait également proposé à Altrouge, à Taïga et même à Zelretch de venir de passer la nuit du 24 décembre ensemble.

La Brunestud avait été ravie à cette idée, comme l'avait prouvé la petite rougeur sur ses joues. La Fujimura, pour sa part, avait été surexcitée d'apprendre que son précieux petit frère était de retour en ville après un an d'absence, même si seulement pour quelques jours. Shirou s'était senti un peu coupable à ce sujet, d'autant plus parce qu'il avait été absent le Noël précédent en raison de sa formation qu'il venait seulement de commencer et voulait s'y consacrer. Quant au 4ème Ancêtre, il avait poliment refusé, affirmant qu'il avait malheureusement quelque chose de plus important à faire ce jour-là. Cela avait automatiquement attiré la suspicion de l'Emiya, car le vieux vampire ne loupait d'ordinaire jamais la moindre occasion pour s'amuser. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à venir s'il ne voulait pas.

Lorsque Shirou était finalement revenu la veille à la résidence Emiya, arrivant instantanément par _Zelretch Airline_ , il avait été surpris par l'absence de poussière. Après treize mois d'absence, il s'était attendu à devoir passer au moins une journée entière consacrée au nettoyage, mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Il pouvait cependant « sentir » la magie du 4ème Ancêtre à l'œuvre ici. C'était l'un de ses étranges talents. Chaque mage possédait une certaine sensibilité à la magie, qu'ils interprétaient inconsciemment à travers l'un de leur cinq sens. Dans le cas de l'apprenti mage, c'était sous la forme d'un parfum ou d'une odeur. Il était si doué à détecter ce genre de choses que son flair pouvait facilement être comparé à celui d'un limier, et d'un excellent à cela.

N'ayant pas à nettoyer sa maison en long, en large et en travers, Shirou avait donc pu se concentrer presque exclusivement sur la préparation des fournitures pour le repas de Noël. Il s'était brièvement reproché de ne pas avoir la prévoyance de faire des courses à l'avance. Heureusement, il avait été assez débrouillard pour trouver suffisamment de nourriture lui permettant ainsi de préparer un repas plus que respectable. De plus, grâce à son Renforcement, il pourrait sublimer le gout des aliments à un point qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint. Oui, cela allait être un bon moment à passer en famille.

Actuellement, Shirou se trouvait toutefois dans le dojo, debout face à Taïga. A présent qu'il était de retour et reposé de son voyage de la veille, l'adulte excitable avait voulu tester les compétences de l'Emiya avec un shinai. Après tout, ce dernier lui avait affirmé qu'il s'améliorerait pendant son absence et que c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il était partie dans cette école à l'étranger. De plus, il lui avait promis un combat à son retour, donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment se rétracter maintenant, pas qu'il le voulait de toute façon. Le garçon voulait lui montrer à quel point il avait progressé. Elle avait même fait l'effort considérable, pour elle, de se lever tôt alors qu'elle n'avait aucune obligation pour. En effet, la Fujimura s'était présenté à sa porte dès six heures ce matin-là. Certes, une partie de sa motivation était que la nourriture de Shirou lui avait manqué, mais cela restait malgré tout quelque chose proche de l'exploit.

Taïga tenait en main le monstrueux Tora-Shinai. Il s'agissait d'un étrange et ancient shinai qui à un moment donné dans son histoire semblait avoir été maudit. C'était en fait remarquable que la Fujimura puisse l'utiliser sans subir d'effet secondaire négatif. Peut-être était-ce sa Chance rang Ex, ou peut-être était-ce juste sa personnalité immature, enfantine et lumineuse qui la protégeait de la corruption de l'arme. Dans tous les cas, l'Emiya n'avait pas à se soucier de sa santé lorsqu'elle la maniait.

Shirou, pour sa part, tenait un shinai dans chaque main, sa posture moins formelle que Taïga, mais pas moins dangereuse. Ses propres armes étaient des plus ordinaires, il les avait achetés la veille dans une boutique, mais s'il les combinait à sa thaumaturgie, la Fujimura n'aurait aucune chance. Cependant, l'intérêt de leur combat allait être de tester ses compétences à l'épée, pas en magie. Il voulait savoir à quel point il avait progressé et quoi de mieux pour cela que d'affronter l'épéiste humaine la plus forte du pays ? L'Emiya portait également des gants pour dissimuler la différence de pigmentation de sa peau d'une main à l'autre.

Lorsque le combat commença, aucun des deux adversaires ne se déplaça dans un premier temps, se jaugeant du regard. Pendant une minute, puis deux, ils restèrent immobiles. Puis, parce qu'elle était la moins patiente, Taïga se précipita en avant. Sans hésitation, elle abattit Tora-Shinai, mais Shirou parvint à dévier le coup sans difficulté avec l'un de ses propres shinais. Voyant cela, les yeux de la Fujimura se plissèrent, bien qu'une étincelle de plaisir se mit à briller en eux.

Attaquant à nouveau, la jeune femme obligea cette fois-ci son adversaire à parer l'assaut. L'Emiya ne montra cependant aucune faiblesse dans sa posture, ni le moindre tremblement au moment de l'impact. Cela n'était jamais arrivé dans leurs précédents affrontements. Taïga avait toujours été si agressive que Shirou pliait sous la férocité des coups. Ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Il avait connu pire et plus souvent.

Souriant, la Fujimura recula pour esquiver la contre-attaque de l'Emiya. Parce qu'il utilisait deux shinais, il disposait de l'avantage non-négligeable de pouvoir défendre et attaquer en même temps, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire. Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne se laissait pas impressionner. Au contraire, cela faisait bouillir son esprit combattif. Avec un rugissement, elle retourna au contact.

Plongé dans leur combat, ni Shirou ni Taïga ne vit le temps s'écouler. Pour eux, la seule chose qui existait à l'heure actuelle était leur adversaire. Lorsque l'un d'eux attaquait, l'autre esquivait, parait ou déviait, avant de contre-attaquer. Pour un œil extérieur, l'affrontement, bien que sauvage, aurait pu être comparé à une dance gracieuse. Même un non-initié à l'art du sabre aurait été en mesure de voir la splendeur qui se dégageait lors de ce duel. Malheureusement, personne n'était là pour attester de cela.

A sa surprise, celui qui faillit être touché réellement pour la première fois fut Shirou. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait été confiant, après toute sa formation, qu'il gagnerait. Cela n'avait pas été de l'arrogance, car il avait une réelle chance de vaincre Taïga. En fait, selon toute probabilité, il devrait l'emporter. Pourtant, à force de se battre dans l'Aincrad, il avait oublié quelque chose d'important, qu'il redécouvrait dans cet affrontement.

Aussi puissants, rapides et dangereux étaient les monstres dans SAO, leur système de pensées et d'actions étaient différents de celui des humains. En tant que tel, l'Emiya avait relativement peu d'expérience lorsqu'il en venait à combattre ses semblables. Ce n'était que grâce à _Eye of the Mind (False)_ , obtenu du bras d'Archer, et son propre _Eye of the Mind (True)_ , développé dans l'Aincrad, qu'il avait été en mesure de ne pas se faire frapper par l'attaque vicieuse de Taïga. Même alors, cela avait été de justesse.

Plutôt que d'être gêné par cette découverte, Shirou était heureux. Sans le duel, il aurait été inconscient de cette faille dans sa formation et, une fois celle-ci terminé, aurait été trop fort pour Taïga et ne l'aurait donc jamais su. Contre des humains, cela n'aurait pas réellement eu d'incidence, mais la raison de l'entrainement de l'Emiya était d'être capable d'affronter des Esprits Héroïques. Et là, cela lui aurait été fatal. Après tout, en dépit de leur statut supérieur, la plupart des Esprits Héroïques avaient été humain à un moment donné et donc leur style de combat reflétait cela… Jusqu'à un certain point.

Parant une fois de plus, Shirou tenta une percée dans la défense de Taïga. Il échoua à la frapper mais parvint à créer une ouverture qu'il put mettre à profit et donc poursuivre son assaut. La Fujimura se retrouva sur la défensive, obligée de se concentrer simultanément sur deux shinais différents. La concentration dont elle faisait preuve était telle que l'Emiya ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi auparavant. Elle était en sueur et haletait lourdement, mais conservait le parfait contrôle de son corps tremblant et maintenait le flux de la bataille dans un équilibre qu'elle pourrait être en mesure d'exploiter par la suite. C'était un véritable exploit compte tenu du fait que, contrairement à elle, il n'était plus pleinement humain et donc que ses capacités physiques étaient toutes naturellement légèrement supérieure à la norme humaine, et cela en ne prenant pas compte de son propre entrainement.

Avec une véritable prouesse à la fois technique et physique, Taïga parvint à faire cesser l'assaut de Shirou et à le repousser. Elle profita de l'accalmie soudaine pour respirer profondément, inondant son organisme d'oxygène plus que bienvenu, sans jamais détacher son regard de son adversaire. Naturellement, l'Emiya ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reposer, et reprit l'assaut. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la vaincre grâce à ses seules compétences et pas à l'usure parce qu'elle était incapable de suivre le rythme, mais la Fujimura n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il lui laisse le temps de reprendre des forces avant de continuer le combat. De plus, dans un véritable affrontement, aucune ennemi ne laisserait lui permettrait de recouvrer son énergie et ainsi d'augmenter ses chances de gagner. Dans une guerre, le fair-play n'avait pas sa place, bien que Saber pourrait ne pas être d'accord avec lui.

Souriant, Taïga balança Tora-Shinai horizontalement, obligeant Shirou à reculer. Elle bondit ensuite en avant, dans l'intention claire d'abattre son arme sur la tête de l'Emiya. Celui-ci, n'étant pas dans une position d'esquiver ou de dévier, décida de parer. Tenant fermement ses deux shinais, il les croisa devant lui, légèrement en hauteur, et les utilisa avec l'intention de bloquer la frappe. Une fois cela fait, il n'aurait plus qu'à…

CRACK !

Les yeux de Shirou s'écarquillèrent de choc, et il baissa ses bras. Incrédule, il regarda ses mains, qui tenaient encore la partie inférieure de ses shinais. La partie supérieure, cependant, se trouvait désormais sur le sol, de chaque côté de lui. Le coup de Taïga avait si violent qu'il avait cassé ses deux sabres en banbou ! Comment Tora-Shinai avait-il réussi à ne pas se briser dans le processus ? L'idée même semblait ridicule. D'un autre côté, c'était une arme maudite et en tant que tel destinée à la destruction… Elle avait dû attendre une telle opportunité pendant une longue période, car la Fujimura était tout simplement trop bonne escrimeuse pour blesser quelqu'un accidentellement et avait trop bon cœur pour le faire volontairement.

Avec un dernier regard sur ses shinais désormais inutiles, l'attention de Shirou se porta sur Taïga. La jeune femme tenait à peine debout et se serait effondrée si elle n'utilisait pas Tora-Shinai comme une canne. Sa tenue de kendo était imbibée de sueur, collant à son corps qui tremblait fortement et était parfois parcouru de légers spasmes. Néanmoins, malgré son état affaibli, la Fujimura avait un sourire authentique sur le visage.

« Je suis… Heureuse… de voir que… tu te sois… Tellement amélioré… Shirou… » Déclara-t-elle en haletant fortement.

« J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. » Répondit sobrement l'Emiya, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder une fois de plus les shinais brisé qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains.

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu était dans un meilleur état général que Taïga. Sa respiration, quoique légèrement inégale, n'était pas aussi erratique que celle de la Fujimura. Il avait également transpiré, mais beaucoup moins que la jeune femme. Sa condition d'Esprit Héroïque partielle trahissait une fois de plus qu'il était de loin supérieur physiquement à ce qu'il était attendu de la norme humaine. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas su empêcher ses armes d'être brisées. C'était un sentiment étrange. Contrairement à Archer, Shirou avait réellement eu un peu de fierté dans ses armes, même si ce n'étaient que de simples shinais qu'il avait acheté la veille seulement.

« Je suppose que c'est… Un match nul… » Commenta Taïga, qui commençait à reprendre son souffle.

« Non. » Réfuta Shirou, en désaccord. « C'est clairement ma défaite. Mes shinais ont été brisés, me laissant désarmé. Si tu avais continué ton assaut, j'aurais clairement perdu le combat. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule… » S'exclama la Fujimura, oubliant temporairement son épuisement. « Je ne peux pas considérer cela comme une victoire... » Affirma-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Et je refuse de considérer le résultat de ce duel comme autre chose qu'une défaite pour moi. » Répliqua l'Emiya en soutenant son regard.

Ils se toisèrent en silence pendant plusieurs longues secondes en silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait être celui qui détournerait les yeux le premier. C'était une question de principe. Le premier à le faire serait celui qui admettrait sa défaite ou son abandon sur le sujet, mais tous deux étaient simplement beaucoup trop têtus pour renoncer. C'était un peu puéril de leur part, mais cela faisait partie de leur relation et de la raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient si bien. A certains égards ils étaient similaires.

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter. Confus, ils regardèrent l'horloge au mur. Il était 12 heures 34. Leur duel avait duré presque trois heures, en dépit de son rythme et de son intensité. C'en était presque inhumain, assez ironique quand Shirou y pensait. D'un bond, Taïga se dirigea vers la douche, laissant à l'Emiya le soin d'aller ouvrir. Etant donné l'heure, celui-ci savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Sans surprise, c'était Altrouge. Cette dernière le salua, levant un sourcil à l'apparence négligé de son hôte, seul signe de sa surprise.

« Désolé pour ça. » S'excusa le garçon avec une légère grimace en désignant son apparence échevelé, en la laissant entrer. « J'étais en formation et n'ai pas vu le temps passé. »

« Je croyais que l'intérêt de passer Noël chez toi était justement pour faire une pause dans ta formation… » Fit remarquer la Brunestud, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Il s'agirait plutôt d'un duel que j'avais promis à Fuji-nee avant de commencer ma formation. » Avoua Shirou avec un léger sourire.

« Je vois… » Fit Altrouge avec un léger tic aux lèvres. « En tout cas, cela me fait plaisir de revenir ici. Cette maison m'avait manqué. »

« A moi aussi. » Révéla l'Emiya avant de désigner le salon, où se trouvait le sapin de Noël. « Fais comme chez toi. Dès que Fuji-nee a terminé avec sa douche, j'irais prendre la mienne et commencerait à préparer le repas de Noël. »

« Pourrais-je avoir quelque chose à boire avant ? » Demanda la princesse vampire de manière suggestive.

« Tu ne préfères pas attendre que j'ai été me doucher ? » Voulut savoir Shirou, un peu incertain.

« Non, avant est définitivement une meilleure idée. » Décida Altrouge, persistante. « Tu as encore le sang chaud de ton duel et l'adrénaline coule encore dans tes veines. C'est le moment idéal. »

« Si tu le dis… » Se content de dire l'Emiya, tendant son bras.

Cependant, la Brunestud avait une autre idée en tête. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Shirou, brossant légèrement leurs lèvres, avant que sa bouche ne descende le long du menton, puis plus bas vers le cou. Là, elle posa un baiser au niveau de la jugulaire avant d'y planter doucement ses crocs. Dès que le sang entra en contact avec sa langue, la princesse vampire gémit de plaisir. Pendant une vingtaine de secondes, les bruits de succion, étrangement érotiques si pris hors de leur contexte, résonnèrent dans le silence. Finalement, à contrecœur, Altrouge le relâcha, ses joues rougies par la félicité. Ses yeux brillaient également un peu plus vif.

« Si bon… » Soupira-t-elle. « L'adrénaline épice la saveur et la rend encore plus délectable. J'ai également remarqué que la quantité de fer dans ton sang a commencé à augmenter récemment. Je le trouve plus raffiné en bouche. » Continua-t-elle en se léchant légèrement les lèvres.

« La quantité de fer dans mon sang a augmenté ? » Répéta Shirou dans un murmure inaudible pour quiconque en dehors de lui-même.

 _Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

Par reflexe, l'Emiya tint sa tête entre ses mains, une douleur perçant soudainement son crâne. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. De plus, il reconnaissait cette phrase. C'était la deuxième ligne de l'aria d'Archer qui lui permettait de manifester _Unlimited Blade Works_. Le corps de Shirou s'était suffisamment adapté au _Marble Phantasm_ résidant dans son bras gauche pour que les mots aient du sens pour lui. Il ne lui avait manqué que le déclic pour les redécouvrir, ce qu'avait involontairement déclenché Altrouge avec son commentaire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta la Brunestud, le voyant afficher un visage douloureux.

« Juste une douleur passagère liée au bras d'Archer, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » La rassura l'Emiya, le picotement dans son crâne se réduisant déjà.

« Vraiment ? » Vérifia Altrouge, se sentant concernée.

« Vraiment. » Confirma Shirou, avant de sourire légèrement. « Plus important, est-ce que mon suçon est partie ? Je préférerais éviter que Fuji-nee me voit avec alors que je n'en avais pas avant qu'elle n'aille se doucher. Ce serait très maladroit à expliquer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a plus rien. » Lui dit la princesse vampire avec une petite moue déçue. « C'est dans des cas comme ça que je regrette un peu nos capacités de guérison surdéveloppées. Je ne peux même pas laisser de marque durable sur toi pour prouver que tu es mien… »

 _« Je ne suis pas tien, Altrouge… »_ Songea l'Emiya avec agitation, sans toutefois le dire à haute voix. _« Je pourrais ne jamais l'être… »_

Il aimait Altrouge, sincèrement. Shirou en avait été le premier étonné lorsqu'il avait découvert cela. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait simplement pas laisser cet amour s'épanouir. Il avait consacré huit ans à se former dans l'unique but de protéger Sakura et de la libérer de Matou Zouken. Il était incapable de faire abstraction de cela et d'avoir une relation saine avec la Brunestud. Tant que la cinquième guerre du Graal n'avait pas eu lieu, ce que la princesse vampire désirait ne conduirait qu'à une impasse.

Cela dit l'Emiya, depuis son retour dans le temps, voulait que Sakura ait une vie normale et paisible, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir si elle restait avec lui. Sa propre vie était étroitement liée aux combats. Après tout, il était une épée. A cause de cela, Shirou avait envisagé, bien qu'étant encore un peu hésitant, de surveiller à distance jusqu'au début de la guerre du Graal, puis de la libérer de ses chaines et, une fois le conflit surnaturel terminé, lui permettre de vivre d'adolescente ordinaire, ou autant que possible, le tout sans jamais se révéler à elle. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pris sa décision était la petite partie égoïste en lui qui refusait de la laisser aller.

Shirou avait 15 ans, 25 si l'on ajoutait son âge d'avant son retour dans le temps. Il avait connu Sakura pendant 10 ans et consacré 8 ans pour être en mesure de la sauver de son grand-père adoptif Zouken. Cela faisait plus d'un tiers de sa vie qui avait tourné presque exclusivement autour de la jeune Matou. Prenant cela en considération, il semblait relativement raisonnable de ne pas vouloir la laisser partir. Néanmoins, l'Emiya ne l'aurait jamais forcé à rester avec lui et même préférerait qu'elle ne s'attache jamais à lui, même si son propre inconscient était farouchement en désaccord avec ses pensées conscientes.

Quant à Altrouge… Il n'était tout simplement pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Peut-être, juste peut-être, dans quelques années, après que tout soit fini et que Sakura ait appris à vivre une vie normale, Shirou pourrait éventuellement commencer à prendre une décision à la concernant. Ils avaient techniquement l'éternité devant eux, après tout, et l'Emiya était encore trop confus pour savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement d'elle. Pour le moment, presque tout son monde tournait encore autour de la Matou.

Soupirant, il profita du fait que Taïga ait enfin terminé de prendre sa douche pour s'éclipser et laisser Altrouge en bonne compagnie. Pendant ce temps, Shirou prit le temps de laisser l'eau brulante chasser ses pensées parasites. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête. L'incertitude, la mélancolie, ainsi que toute autre émotion négative, n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Il n'était pas temps de morfondre, mais au contraire de profiter du moment présent. L'Emiya avait après tout réuni tout le monde pour cette raison précise.

Se sentant plus calme, son agitation intérieure apaisée, Shirou sortit de la douche et se rhabilla. Il quitta ensuite la salle de bain et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Taïga et à Altrouge qui bavardaient tranquillement dans le salon, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Là, il commença à préparer le repas de Noël, prenant beaucoup de plaisir à le faire. Certains diraient que c'était étrange, voire même bizarre, de voir un homme cuisiner et d'être bon à ça, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. C'était quelque chose qui le détendait.

En fait, l'Emiya était venu à une théorie à ce sujet. Etant une Incarnation de l'épée, il avait commencé à trouver étrange qu'il n'ait jamais éprouvé le désir de bataille. Après tout, chaque arme avait le désir d'être brandie. Elles avaient été créées pour cela, après tout. Certes, dans sa première ligne temporelle, il avait voulu être un héros, ce qui était inévitablement lié à la guerre et aux combats, mais ce qui avait intéressé Shirou avait simplement été l'aspect « sauver des gens ».

Or, par pur hasard, l'Emiya avait un jour fait un étonnant rapprochement entre préparer un repas et combattre pour sa vie. D'une certaine façon, on y retrouvait certains aspects similaires, pour ne pas dire identiques. Il y avait la même violence au niveau le plus primitif. Un cuisinier coupait des légumes comme un guerrier tranchait des corps. L'un battait la viande comme l'autre écrasait les os de ses ennemis. Les rapprochements étaient nombreux et ne se différenciaient vraiment que par l'instrument utilisé : le couteau pour l'épée, la broche pour la lance… C'était pour cela que Shirou n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se battre. La cuisine avait naturellement satisfait la moindre pulsion qu'il aurait pu éprouver, avant même qu'il n'en ait eu conscience. Sans cela cependant, il aurait très bien pu sombrer dans la folie et commencer un massacre, encore qu'avec son Origine « Gaïa », le risque était probablement inexistant désormais.

Ce n'était en fait pas si surprenant que l'Emiya soit si naturellement doué à cuisiner. Disposant d'une affinité avec tout ce qui était tranchant, pointu ou pouvant être utilisé/considéré comme une arme à un niveau primitif en raison de sa combinaison Elément-Origine « Epée », il était en fait logique qu'il ait un talent dans ce domaine. De plus, en regardant en arrière dans le passé lointain de l'humanité, l'ancêtre de « faire la cuisine » avait été « chasser ». Or, pour chasser, il fallait des armes. Il n'y avait donc pas de hasard. Tout n'était qu'une boucle perpétuelle dans lequel Shirou tenait une place de choix.

Ayant fini de préparer l'entrée, ainsi que le plat principal, le garçon commença à s'occuper du dessert. Il mettait beaucoup d'efforts dans sa cuisine, ne laissant aucune place au hasard et utilisant son Analyse Structurelle ainsi que son Renforcement sans modération. L'Emiya n'accepterait rien de moins que la perfection pour ce repas et, avec l'aide de sa thaumaturgie, était en fait bien décidée à faire plus. En cette veille de Noël, il proposerait à ses invités les plus exquises saveurs que ce monde avait à offrir… Avec la permission de Gaïa, bien sûr.

Dommage que Primate Murder n'avait pas pu être présent, mais Altrouge avait estimé que cela aurait été une mauvaise idée. C'était généralement quelques heures après ce genre de fête que l'humanité montrait le pire d'elle-même, et le Chien Blanc aurait pu se sentir obligé de rendre son jugement. Bien évidemment, cela aurait gâché l'ambiance même si personne n'aurait pu lui reprocher de faire ce qu'il avait été créé pour. Malgré tout, le fait restait que des morts pour la fête de Noël aurait été de mauvais gout.

Cela dit, même si Primate Murder n'était pas présent, Shirou lui avait préparé un cadeau. Il n'y aurait d'ailleurs pas que pour la Bête de Gaïa, mais également pour Taïga, Altrouge et même Zelretch. Kirito, Silica, Asuna, Klein et Argo en auraient également un, l'Emiya ayant utilisé le système pour programmer l'envoi et la réception en différé même s'il n'était pas présent dans SAO. C'était Noël après tout. Pendant un moment il avait pensé à faire de même pour Heathcliff, mais avait renoncé. Bien que n'étant pas ennemis, ils n'étaient pas réellement amis. De plus, leur relation était… Complexe. L'apprenti mage ne comprenait toujours pas ce que le leader des _Knights of the Blood_ voulait de lui et préférait ne pas s'impliquer avec l'homme plus que nécessaire tant que ce mystère n'avait pas été élucidé.

Parlant de Sword Art Online, Kirito l'avait contacté plus tôt dans la journée pour lui demander s'il accepterait de l'accompagner pour l'aider à récupérer un item dont la rareté était de rang S, le message ayant été relayé grâce au téléphone que lui avait fourni Zelretch. Malheureusement, parce qu'il n'était pas connecté, Shirou avait été obligé de décliner. Le bêta-testeur savait seulement que l'Emiya avait une plus grande priorité, et ce dernier l'avait laissé en tirer ses propres conclusions.

L'apprenti mage avait toutefois conseillé à Kirito d'emmener Klein ainsi que sa guilde avec lui pour l'aider à récupérer l'item de rang S. Asuna avait également été mentionnée, mais malheureusement celle-ci serait également indisponible au moment de l'évènement, qui aurait lieu à minuit pile cette nuit. Sachi n'avait pas non plus été une option car elle n'aimait tout simplement pas les combats. Shirou ignorait si le bêta-testeur avait pris en compte ses recommandations, mais il aimait à penser que son cyber-ami était quelqu'un de raisonnable.

Terminant enfin de préparer à manger, ce qui lui avait pris plusieurs heures, l'Emiya commença enfin à servir, à la grande joie de ses convives. Il avait fait assez de nourriture pour nourrir une petite armée, mais au vu des deux personnes qui seraient à sa table, il n'était même pas sûr que cela soit suffisant. Taïga était très enthousiaste sur tout ce que Shirou pouvait cuisiner. Altrouge aimait profiter des saveurs, même si techniquement elle n'avait aucun besoin biologique de manger. Le fait que, grâce au Renforcement, les plats qu'il préparait étaient extrêmement nutritifs et tout aussi savoureux, mais paradoxalement très pauvres en matières grasses, n'était qu'un bonus, mais non négligeable, surtout pour la Fuijmura. Heureusement, et dommage, que Saber ne soit pas encore des leurs, car elle aurait vraiment su montrer son appréciation de la cuisine de leur hôte.

Le trio, une fois installé à table, commença à manger tout en discutant de divers sujets. Toutefois, à l'embarras de Shirou, pratiquement à chaque fois que Taïga ou qu'Altrouge avalait une bouchée de nourriture, celle-ci poussait un petit gémissement de plaisir qui pourrait presque être considéré comme érotique. A ce moment-là, le garçon remercia mentalement le fait que la résidence Emiya était une grande propriété et disposait de plusieurs enchantements d'insonorisation, ou sinon il était plus que probable les voisins auraient entendu des sons qui, hors de leur contexte, pouvaient facilement être mal interprétés. Et si les réactions de la Fujimura étaient inconscientes et innocentes, il soupçonnait la Brunestud d'exagérer les siennes, juste pour le voir rougir.

La soirée s'écoula ainsi en douceur. Toutefois, une fois minuit arrivé Taïga décida d'utiliser de son « autorité » pour mettre eu lit Altrouge et Shirou. Ils étaient, après tout, encore des enfants relativement jeunes, à peine 15 ans chacun, alors qu'elle était l'adulte responsable. Bien sûr, mentalement parlant, ce serait plutôt l'inverse, mais aucun des deux ne le dit à haute voix. Au lieu de cela, ils obéirent sans faire d'histoire et se rendirent chacun dans leur chambre, les deux sachant qu'à un moment donné dans la nuit, ils allaient se retrouver à partager le même lit… Encore une fois.

D'ordinaire, l'Emiya ne prendrait pas plus d'une heure ou deux pour dormir, ce qui lui permettait ainsi de passer plus de temps sur sa formation. Cependant, parce qu'il avait pris une pause de ladite formation, il décida d'agir de façon aussi normale que possible. Ainsi, pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, Shirou dormit pendant une nuit complète. Et comme d'habitude, à son réveil, il se retrouva dans une situation qu'il était difficile à mettre en mots. Dans les grandes lignes, Altrouge était parvenu une fois de plus non seulement à se faufiler dans son lit sans qu'il ne la détecte mais à s'allonger _sur_ lui, ce qui une fois de plus prouvait qu'il manquait d'entrainement dans la perception inconsciente de son environnement.

« Bonjour, Shirou-kun. » Murmura la Brunestud à son oreille, sachant parfaitement qu'il était réveillé. « Bien dormi ? »

« Plutôt bien. » Admit-il. « Et toi ? »

« J'avais mon oreiller préféré avec moi, donc mon sommeil a été très agréable… » Commenta Altrouge d'une voix langoureuse.

« Je vois. » Fut la réponse neutre de l'Emiya, avant de froncer des sourcils en regardant ce qu'elle portait. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« J'ai décidé d'innover un peu. » Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. « Tu aimes ? »

Jusqu'à présent, toutes les nuits où la Brunestud avait décidé de se glisser dans le lit de Shirou, sans exception, elle n'avait porté absolument aucun vêtement. Elle trouvait chaque fois une excuse, le plus souvent boiteuse ou éhontée, mais l'Emiya savait désormais ce qu'il en était. Elle aimait juste sentir la chaleur de leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Son Origine « Gaïa » avait cet effet là sur elle parce qu'elle était une Originelle. Cela dit, elle ne s'en plaignait pas et au contraire appréciait la sensation, allant jusqu'à la provoquer lorsqu'elle le pouvait.

Aujourd'hui cependant, peut-être parce que c'était le 25 décembre ou pour une autre raison ambigüe, Altrouge avait décidé de s'habiller. Enfin… Si ce qu'elle portait pouvait être considérer comme des vêtements. En effet, sa « tenue » se limitait à un soutien-gorge, d'une petite culotte et d'un porte-jarretelle, tous trois noirs et dangereusement proches de la frontière qui séparait la lascivité de l'érotisme. Il fallait dire que ces sous-vêtements ne laissaient pas grand-chose à l'imagination et apportait une nouvelle dimension à la sensualité de la Brunestud, et celle-ci non seulement le savait mais en profitait comme le témoignait son sourire espiègle.

« … » Shirou balaya rapidement le corps d'Altrouge du regard, trop habitué à ses excentricités pour en rougir. « Je te préfère nue. » Déclara-t-il avant de cligner des yeux et de murmurer avec embarras. « Ce n'est pas sorti comme je le voulais… »

« Oh ? » Fit la princesse vampire, curieuse, avec une légère rougeur de plaisir ornant ses joues. « Et comment voulais-tu le dire exactement ? »

« Je… Euh… » Bégaya l'Emiya, se réprimandant mentalement de toujours s'enfoncer dans ce genre de situations. « Je te préfère… Au naturel. Oui c'est ça ! Attends… Non, ça sonnait encore bizarre. Je voulais dire… »

Voyant Shirou commencer à paniquer dans une tentative d'expliquer ses paroles, Altrouge rigola doucement. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était tellement habitué à la voir nue qu'il avait été en quelque sorte insensibilisé aux « zones secrètes » de son corps. Physiquement parlant, il connaissait tout d'elle. Le fait d'avoir rajouté des sous-vêtements forçait inconsciemment l'imagination à travailler et donc, pour l'Emiya, à se focaliser principalement sur ce qu'il savait trouver dessous. Et parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à cela, le garçon était sensible à la chose. C'était juste de la psychologie inversée.

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, Shirou-kun. » Le rassura la Brunestud, fière d'elle. « Devrions-nous descendre pour déballer nos cadeaux de Noël ? »

« Ouais… C'est une bonne idée. » Accepta l'Emiya, sautant sur l'occasion pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

Malgré lui, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se poser sur les corps d'Altrouge, en particulier sur les parties dissimulées par de simples morceaux de tissus. C'en était hypnotique. Et la princesse vampire le savait et jouait dessus, faisant rouler ses hanches et rebondir ses seins alors qu'elle marchait pour quitter la chambre et laisser à Shirou le temps pour se changer pendant qu'elle-même irait mettre quelque chose d'un peu moins provocateur. Elle ne voulait pas que Taïga, qu'elle pouvait détecter dans le salon, ait une crise cardiaque. Si un être tel que Primate Murder, qui haïssait les humains, pouvait tolérer d'être en présence de la Fujimura, la jeune femme méritait un peu de considération.

Une fois qu'Altrouge eut refermé la porte derrière elle, l'Emiya soupira lourdement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi désemparé. Avec le temps, il avait réussi à rester imperturbable à la plupart des tentatives de la Brunestud pour l'embarrasser, mais aujourd'hui avait été quelque chose de totalement nouveau. Il n'avait pas été préparé pour cela. S'habillant, Shirou se rendit ensuite dans le salon. Bizarrement, au moment où il sortit de sa chambre, un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut le dos. Quelque chose lui disait que la journée allait être longue… Inconnu de lui, son ombre frémit légèrement, de façon indépendant à son corps, comme si riant silencieusement.

Il trouva Taïga et Altrouge déjà présentes et attendant qu'il s'installe, la jeune femme étant plus agitée que la princesse vampire. C'était une tradition dans la résidence Emiya qu'il fallait attendre que tout le monde soit présent pour ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël. Cela rendait l'ambiance plus conviviale. Cela n'empêchait pas la Fujimura d'être aussi impatiente qu'une enfant de dix ans. Pour ce genre de choses, elle n'avait jamais vraiment muri. C'était ce qui faisait son charme, en quelque sorte.

Sans surprise, Taïga fut donc la première à déballer ses cadeaux. Il y en avait deux sous le sapin. Le premier, qui se révéla être un kit d'entretien pour shinai, était de Shirou tandis que le second, un appareil photo, était d'Altrouge. Il y en avait sans doute davantage chez elle, en raison de sa « famille » élargie, en admettant qu'une bande de yakuza, dont son grand-père Raïga était le leader, pouvait être considéré comme tel, mais dans le cadre intime de la résidence Emiya, cela aurait été superflu et un peu étouffant.

Shirou regarda avec méfiance l'appareil photo. Il avait une bonne idée de la raison pour laquelle la Brunestud l'avait offert à Taïga. Elle voulait que la Fujimura s'en serve sur l'Emiya pour immortaliser les bons moments, et accessoirement ceux qui pourraient être considérés comme embarrassants.

Altrouge fut la suivant à déballer ses cadeaux. Ce n'était pas son premier Noël, mais cela restait quelque chose de relativement nouveau pour elle, et elle pit le temps de profiter de l'instant. De Taïga, elle avait reçu une boite contenant un assortiment de diverses friandises. Celui de Shirou était une grosse peluche de chien étonnamment similaire à Primate Murder, bien que son apparence fût moins belliqueuse. Cela la fit néanmoins sourire légèrement. La Bête de Gaïa lui manquait parfois lorsqu'elle allait rendre visite au garçon et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle, ce qui était malheureusement le cas depuis qu'il avait commencé sa formation. Au moins, maintenant, elle aurait un ersatz de lui lorsqu'elle irait voir l'Emiya.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Shirou d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Altrouge lui avait offert plusieurs livres et manuels traitant de la programmation informatique, pour l'aider à avancer dans sa formation. De Taïga, il avait reçu un nouvel ensemble complet d'ustensiles de cuisine, dont certains qu'il n'avait pas possédé auparavant, pour remplacer les anciens qui commençaient à se faire vieux, bien qu'encore en excellent état en raison d'avoir été soumis à une utilisation constante de Renforcement.

Après quelques minutes à apprécier les cadeaux, Shirou, Altrouge et Taïga commencèrent à ranger. Dans les faits, l'Emiya ramassait, encouragé par la Brunestud, tandis que la Fujimura regardait la télévision. Une fois tout ramassé, l'apprenti mage se mit à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Il ne fit pas quelque chose de particulièrement sophistiqué, mais rien de trop simple pour autant. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire à manger, il n'accepterait jamais moins que l'effort maximum, même pour de la nourriture de base. Il détestait également toute forme de « maltraitance » envers la nourriture, en particulier la sienne. Il pouvait s'avérer très effrayant si cela arrivait.

Par exemple, Taïga s'était montrée un peu trop enthousiaste à plusieurs reprises en mangeant l'un des repas de Shirou et en avait renversé sur le sol. L'Emiya avait été… Enervé. Il s'était cependant contenté de sourire doucement et de la réprimander légèrement, mais la Fujimura avait été effrayé, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, et avait commencé à marmonner quelque chose d'incohénrent à propos d'une silhouette flottant derrière l'épaule du garçon. Naturellement, celui-ci n'avait pas pris cela au sérieux et rejeté cela comme une hallucination spontanée, car chaque fois qu'il s'était retourné, il n'avait rien vu. Cela avait changé lorsqu'Altrouge avait été présent à la dernière manifestation, peu de temps avant le début de sa formation, et avait confirmé les propos de la jeune femme.

S'en était suivit une analyse du phénomène. Il ne s'agissait pas de thaumaturgie, car aucune unité de prana n'était consommée. Ce n'était pas non plus un esprit ou quoi que ce soit de spirituelle que la Brunestud connaissait. Pour finir, la « chose » semblait ne pas être complète, seulement une silhouette sans forme véritablement définie ni existence physique réelle, mais déjà bien assez effrayante selon la princesse vampire. En fait, après plusieurs semaines, celle-ci avait fini par abandonner à contrecœur, incapable de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Sa meilleure théorie était qu'il s'agissait de la concrétisation d'une émotion ou d'un désir, mais elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce que cela pourrait vouloir signifier. Peut-être un effet secondaire inattendu de la surspécialisation de la thaumaturgie de Projection. Tout ce qu'ils avaient été en mesure de découvrir, c'était que c'était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à la fierté de Shirou comme cuisinier.

La principale raison pour laquelle Altrouge avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre le phénomène était parce que pour le faire apparaitre, elle devait énerver volontairement l'Emiya en « maltraitant » sa nourriture, comme il disait. A cause de cela, elle avait commencé à développer un traumatisme à ce sujet et donc une peur instinctive de cette « chose », fait assez incroyable pour une Originelle comme elle, ainsi qu'un respect presque religieux pour la cuisine de Shirou. Bizarrement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Taïga. Peut-être son immaturité couplée à un déni de l'événement lorsque cela se produisait l'en avait protégé, ce qui aurait pu être la raison pour laquelle elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement sa Chance de rang Ex… Oui, probablement la chance.

« Shirou ! » Appela justement la Fujimura, attirant l'attention du concerné. « Il semblerait que toi et Altrouge-chan ayez oublié un cadeau derrière le sapin. Vous en avez un chacun. »

L'Emiya fronça les sourcils de confusion, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre cadeau de Noël là où sa Fuji-nee l'avait affirmé. D'une part, il avait vérifié le sapin lorsqu'il avait tout rangé, environ dix minutes plus tôt. D'autre part, il n'y avait eu que trois personnes présentes pour le déballage. L'émetteur des deux paquets ne pouvait cependant pas être Taïga, Altrouge ou lui-même, car ils l'auraient donné au moment de la distribution et du déballage. C'était… Suspect. Soudainement pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Shirou se précipita vers le colis indésirable, imitée par la Brunestud. Chacun prit celui qui lui était destiné et pâlit en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur.

C'était de Zelretch.

L'Emiya déglutit, n'essayant même pas d'être discret à ce sujet. A côté de lui, Altrouge était dans un état similaire. Ils ignoraient ce que contenait leur cadeau, mais ils savaient instinctivement que ce n'était pas bon pour eux. Quoi qu'il y ait à l'intérieur, cela ne pourrait que conduire à une situation particulièrement embarrassante. Le 4ème Ancêtre y veillerait. Shirou croisa le regard de la Brunestud, et parvint à la même conclusion qu'elle. Absolument hors de question de l'ouvrir en public. Ils n'auraient qu'à attendre la fin du petit déjeuner, puis ils iraient dans leur chambre et…

« Vous ne les ouvrez pas ? » Demanda Taïga, curieuse, à côté d'eux.

Shirou et Altrouge se figèrent aussitôt, leur regard croisé permettant de témoigner de l'horreur dans les yeux de l'autre. Maudit Zelretch ! Il avait prévu ça. Il savait que s'il avait envoyé ses cadeaux au moment du déballage, ils auraient été en mesure de les subtiliser discrètement. Il s'était donc arrangé pour que Taïga les découvre plus tard, lorsque l'attention de l'Emiya et de la Brunestud étaient sur autre chose. Et maintenant, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir le paquet devant la Fujimura. Ils déglutirent une fois de plus. Néanmoins, cela ne pouvait pas être si embarrassant si la jeune femme était censée en être témoin. Après tout, même le 4ème Ancêtre n'aurait pas été assez irresponsable pour révéler la magie à une non-initiée… Cela ne les rassura pas vraiment, probablement parce qu'en fait il _était_ assez irresponsable pour le faire.

Les mains tremblantes et le souffle erratique, Shirou commença à déballer son cadeau, n'osant dans un premier temps pas regarder. Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler abondamment sur son visage. Les yeux fermés, il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Cela ne le calma absolument pas, mais il put au moins rassembler assez de courage pour regarder son destin en face. Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'une horreur sans nom. A l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait une boite.

Une boite de préservatifs.

Une boite de préservatifs contenant deux parfums.

Une boite contenant soit des préservatifs parfumés à la fraise, soit des préservatifs parfumés à la banane.

Shirou avait eu tort. Il avait grandement sous-estimé Zelretch. L'Emiya n'avait pas cru pouvoir être embarrassé par une blague non-magique du 4ème Ancêtre. Il venait de découvrir à quel point tordu était l'esprit du vampire. Mais le pire, selon le garçon, n'était pas le cadeau lui-même. Non, le pire était la possibilité qu'il ne s'agisse en réalité pas d'une farce. La preuve en était le message joint au paquet.

[En attendant que vous vous sentiez suffisamment responsables pour me faire des petits-enfants que je pourrais gâter comme le bon grand-père que je suis.]

Il y avait tellement d'incohérences dans cette note que Shirou ne savait même pas par où commencer. Pour sa propre santé mentale, il décida de ne pas essayer de comprendre les raisons derrière ce message. Au moins, il savait désormais pourquoi Zelretch avait décliné son invitation de passer Noël avec eux. S'il avait été présent, l'Emiya aurait probablement essayé de le tuer par principe. Retenant une grimace, il se tourna vers Altrouge, toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue, pour voir ce qu'elle avait reçu. Le cadeau de la Brunestud avait été un gel lubrifiant parfumé au chocolat, ainsi qu'un message similaire…

Shirou était assez irrité par toute la situation. Le comportement de la princesse vampire avait toujours été dangereusement à la frontière entre la sensualité et l'érotisme lorsqu'il en venait à au garçon. Pourtant, en dépit de cela, il n'y avait jamais eu de tension sexuelle entre eux. C'était simplement un jeu pour Altrouge, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que… L'Emiya n'aimait vraiment pas la lueur qu'il voyait briller au fond des yeux de la Brunestud. Cela ne pouvait signifier que des complications pour lui. Un repli stratégique semblait être la meilleure option disponible dans l'immédiat.

« Vous ne me montrez pas vos nouveaux cadeaux ? » Demanda soudainement Taïga, ce qui fit sursauter à la fois Shirou et Altrouge.

Repli stratégique désormais impossible…

Maudit Zelretch !

* * *

Shirou inspira profondément lorsqu'il se reconnecta à Sword Art Online, le 26 décembre. La journée de la veille avait été particulièrement complexe et délicate à vivre. Il avait fallu déployer des trésors d'imagination pour distraire Taïga des cadeaux compromettants qu'avait envoyés Zelretch. Beaucoup de nourriture avait été sacrifié sur l'autel béni de la naïveté de la Fujimura. Pendant ce temps Altrouge s'était chargé, avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme au gout de l'Emiya, de faire disparaitre les preuves incriminantes. Malheureusement, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il les verrait réapparaitre tôt ou tard, à un moment qu'elle aura jugé plus propice.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, Shirou se reconcentra sur ses priorités. La pause était désormais terminée, il était temps pour lui de reprendre sa formation. Il était encore relativement tôt dans la soirée. S'étirant, il mangea distraitement un peu de nourriture avant de quitter l'auberge. Vérifiant plusieurs données système en haut à gauche de son champ de vision, l'Emiya hocha la tête en souriant légèrement, avant de se diriger vers une ruelle déserte.

 _« Musume ! »_ Appela-t-il mentalement.

 _« Master ? »_ Répondit-elle aussitôt de la même façon. « Je être là. » Annonça-t-elle à haute voix en sortant soudainement de l'ombre de Shirou.

Le garçon se contenta de lui sourire en l'observant de haut en bas distraitement. Le Boss du 40ème Etage avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle était devenue son familier. A l'origine, elle n'avait été que l'ombre d'une jeune fille, littéralement. A présent, cependant, elle commençait à développer des caractéristiques qui lui étaient propres. Elle était de moins en moins une _Shadow Girl_ et développait de plus en plus une véritable forme humaine. Le processus était encore en cours, probablement parce que [Familiar Recovery] n'était pas encore au niveau maximum. Pour le moment, elle conservait encore le côté « ombre », mais celui-ci s'amenuisait lentement. Elle pouvait cependant inverser le processus pour utiliser certaines de ses [Compétences].

Musume avait également commencé à apprendre à parler grâce à [Familiar Communication]. Plus le niveau de cette [Compétence] augmentait, et plus son langage se développait et plus il était facile de communiquer avec elle, à la fois oralement et mentalement, la seconde étant un procédé propre à la liaison Maître/Familier. Ironiquement, son premier mot avait été « Master », ce qui rappelait énormément à Shirou la guerre du Graal. La _Shadow Gir_ l était actuellement au niveau 47, ce qui était énorme pour un familier. L'Emiya avait uniquement augmenté ses statistiques de [Resistance], de [Agility] et de [Strenght], dans cet ordre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de [Luck] et pouvait utiliser un substitut pour [Mana].

Musume disposait actuellement de quatre [Compétences], les deux dont elle disposait à l'origine, plus celles qu'elle avait appris en débloquant un emplacement tous les 20 niveaux. La première se nommait [Mana Link] et lui permettait de donner du mana à son maître, ou d'en prélever si celui-ci lui donnait son accord, ce qu'avait fait Shirou puisqu'il en avait plus que suffisamment. La seconde se nommait [Shadow Possession] et lui donnait le pouvoir de contrôler le monstre/joueur dont elle pénétrait l'ombre. Sa puissance et la durée dépendait naturellement du niveau de la [Compétence] ainsi que de certains facteurs provenant de la cibles.

La troisième était [Shadow Travel] qui lui donnait la possibilité de voyager entre les ombres. La distance augmentait proportionnellement au niveau de la [Compétence], mais Musume pourrait en tout temps revenir dans l'ombre de son maître, sans la moindre restriction de distance ou de mana. La dernière se nommait [Shadow Hiding] et lui permettait de dissimuler sa présence quand elle était dans les ombres. Devenant immatérielle, elle ne pouvait plus être détectée par des [Compétences] telles que [Searching], ce qui avait été la raison pour laquelle Shirou avait eu tellement de mal à la trouver lors de son « combat » contre elle au 40ème étage.

Musume disposait également de « Répartition Expérience ». Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une [Compétence], dans le sens où elle était innée à tous les familiers et ne disposait pas de niveaux, mais c'était quelque chose d'important malgré tout. Il s'agissait de la quantité d'expérience qu'elle recevrait lorsqu'elle ou Shirou tuait un monstre. Si son maître en éliminait un, elle recevrait par défaut un pourcentage défini par le système. Si c'était elle qui en éliminait un, elle ne conserverait également que le pourcentage défini par le système. Il était heureusement possible pour l'Emiya de modifier ce pourcentage en accédant au menu de son familier. Il avait d'ailleurs abusé de cela à de nombreuses reprises.

A l'origine, elle ne recevait que 10% de cette expérience, mais Shirou avait décidé de lui en laisser 50% systématiquement, pour un cadre d'équité de leur partenariat. L'apprenti mage n'avait après tout pas de réel intérêt pour monter ses niveaux, autre que de débloquer des emplacements pour de nouvelles [Compétences]. C'était le niveau des [Compétences] elles-mêmes qui l'intéressait, et qu'il s'acharnait méthodiquement à améliorer. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils combattaient ensemble, Musume recevait systématiquement la moitié de l'expérience récoltée. Lorsque l'Emiya forgeait ses armes, elle chassait seule sur des étages plus bas et gagnait 100% de cette expérience. La même chose s'était appliquée lorsqu'il s'était absenté pour Noël. Il venait justement de la rappeler du 34ème Etage pour voir sa progression. Il était heureux du résultat.

Naturellement, chasser seule était dangereux pour Musume, même si elle était un ancien Boss d'étage et de niveau légèrement supérieur à la moyenne des joueurs de SAO. Son apparence restait encore assez proche d'un monstre pour que certaines personnes un peu trop zélées tentent de la tuer… Ils avaient réussi une fois seulement. Ce jour-là, Shirou avait passé sa journée au 47ème Etage, sachant qu'actuellement le front était au 49ème Etage, pour récolter à plusieurs reprises l'item permettant de ressusciter les familiers. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas été un exploit facile à réaliser. Il avait dû amener le _Musume's Heart_ au bon emplacement, puis attendre l'éclosion de la fleur pour pouvoir la prendre. De plus, s'il possédait déjà l'item dans son inventaire, celui-ci ne réapparaissait pas.

L'Emiya avait donc été obligé de faire un aller-retour afin de stocker l'item dans le coffre temporaire de sa chambre d'auberge, puis de recommencer le processus à plusieurs reprises. Actuellement, il en disposait encore d'une bonne vingtaine, juste au cas où. Cela avait d'ailleurs énormément stimulé sa stat [Luck], étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un item rare. Cela dit, parce que Musume avait un accès complet aux réserves de mana de Shirou, il était facile pour le familier d'utiliser ses techniques pour s'échapper en utilisant les ombres.

L'Emiya lui-même avait également beaucoup progressé depuis le 40ème Etage où il avait rencontré la _Shadow Girl_. Il avait atteint le niveau 1000 pour [One-handed Curved Blade], [Blade Throwing], [Martial Arts], [Sprint], [Acrobatics] et [Weapon Forging]. Son avatar étant désormais au niveau 84, il avait débloqué un nouvelle emplacement de [Compétence] et avait finalement pu acquérir [Arc], peu de temps après que [Blade Throwing] ait été parfaitement maitrisé. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il montait de niveau, le moindre point de statistique obtenu était systématiquement mis dans [Mana].

Tapotant la tête de Musume, ce qui valut un sourire appréciateur du familier, Shirou observa les environs. Il pouvait voir la place principale de la ruelle d'où ils étaient. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était temps de passer sa formation au niveau supérieur. Il avait affronté absolument tous les monstres recensés jusqu'à présent et connaissait absolument tous leurs modèles d'attaque. Parce qu'ils étaient prévisibles, il était facile de lutter contre eux. A cause de cela, ses capacités _Eye of the Mind (False)_ et _Eye of the Mind (True)_ peinaient à se développer. Son combat contre Taïga avait également révélé plusieurs lacunes de son style actuel, qu'il devait immédiatement effacer. Il lui fallait affronter quelque chose de moins évident à combattre que les créatures du jeu, qui n'était pas régi par le système. Il était temps de défier les joueurs de SAO…

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 84.

PV max : 4900.

Mana max : 13950.

Familier : Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 39 (B).

[Endurance] : 49 (A).

[Agility] : 62 (A).

[Luck] : 36 (B-).

[Mana] : 281 (A+++).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding] : 874.

[Meditation] : 912.

[Searching] : 837.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatics] : 1000.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 891.

[Familiar Recovery] : 432.

[Familiar Communication] : 432.

[Arc] : 241.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 823.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 833.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 856.

[One-handed Rapier] : 457.

[Katana] : 562.

[Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 923.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 601.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 635.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 654.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 427.

[Katana Forging] : 396.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 714.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 612.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 521.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 786.

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 47.

PV max : 7200.

Mana max : 900.

Maitre : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 34 (B).

[Endurance] : 72 (A).

[Agility] : 56 (A).

[Luck] : 7 (E-).

[Mana] : 18 (D)

Skills :

[Mana Link] : 648.

[Shadow Possession] : 537.

[Shadow Travel] : 379.

[Shadow Hiding] : 345.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.

Maintenant, quelques détails...

Zelretch est un Troll, tout le monde (ou presque) le sait. Je pense que ses actions dans ce chapitre mettent ce fait en valeur sans trop d'exagération. Ou en tout cas je l'espère.

Musume est comme une enfant. Elle grandit en même temps que le niveau de [Familiar Recovery] et le système adapte sa personnalité au comportement de Shirou. Autant le dire tout de suite, Shirou n'a pas fini d'en baver...

Le combat entre Taïga et Shirou... Je pense qu'il est plutôt correct. Shirou avait tous les avantages de son côté, excepté une chose: l'expérience de combat contre un être humain. Taïga, de son côté, possédait cet avantage, sans oublier qu'elle est un prodige lorsqu'il en vient au kendo. Ainsi, les forces s'équilibrent et au final, c'est Tora-Shinai qui aura fait la différence. Sans lui, Taïga aurait perdu le combat non pas à cause de son manque de compétence mais d'usure, son endurance complètement épuisée. Cela aurait été une triste fin pour elle.

Le _Reality Marble_ de Shirou (ou en tout cas l'aria) commence à se concrétiser doucement. Il faudra encore pas mal de temps avant qu'il soit complet, mais nous ne sommes pas pressés. Je rappelle que Shirou est différent du canon, ainsi que d'Archer, et donc son aria va se différencier par la suite de la leur.

Au 25 décembre, Kirito était au niveau 70 dans le canon.

Bien, je crois avoir tout dit. Passez un bon week-end et n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'autre chapitre si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

A la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà, et en pleine forme !

Bien, je vais faire court. Cette semaine, il y aura deux chapitres (pour ceux que ça intéresse) !

Concernant celui-ci, il sera... Surprenant je pense. Ayez du plaisir, et on se revoit en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11 : Insanity and Madness…_**

« … » Shirou soupira. « Suivant ! »

Ces derniers temps, tous les vendredis en fait, l'Emiya avait eu beaucoup d'occasions pour réfléchir à divers sujets. Certains étaient importants, tels que sa formation à l'intérieur de l'Aincrad. D'autres l'étaient moins, comme par exemple les différentes associations de saveurs qui pourraient améliorer le goût général d'un plat. Il ne les choisissait pas vraiment, prenant le premier qui venait, avant de résoudre l'éventuel problème posé et de passer au suivant.

« Suivant ! » Appela le garçon aux cheveux de feu.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, sa réflexion s'était portée sur quelque chose qui avait longtemps été au-delà de sa compréhension. Cela n'avait pas été un manque d'intelligence de sa part, Shirou pouvait honnêtement et sans prétention se considérer comme une personne cultivée. Non, ce qui l'avait freiné jusqu'à présent était son manque de connaissances sur le sujet, qui n'étaient pas vraiment faciles à acquérir. Il s'agissait de la guerre du saint Graal.

« Suivant ! » Répéta l'Emiya, avec un léger sourire.

Plus exactement, il s'agissait de la quatrième guerre du Graal, qui s'était déroulé huit ans plus tôt. Certes, pour avoir été l'un des Masters durant la cinquième et grâce aux explications de Rin, l'apprenti mage avait été en mesure de comprendre les règles de base même s'il n'avait rien su du conflit avant d'y être impliqué. Les souvenirs contenus dans le bras d'Archer avaient également contribués, jusqu'à un certain point. Cependant, il y avait encore beaucoup qu'il ignorait

« … » Shirou fronça légèrement des sourcils, avant de hocher légèrement la tête. « Suivant ! »

Mais ce qui l'intéressait principalement dans la quatrième guerre du Graal n'était ironiquement pas la guerre elle-même. De ce qu'il avait été en mesure d'apprendre à partir des notes de Kiritsugu, le conflit avait été à peu près aussi dangereux que la cinquième, bien que pour des raisons différentes. Non, ce qui fascinait l'Emiya avait été l'issue qui en avait découlé. Plus précisément, il s'agissait du résultat final, à savoir le grand incendie qui avait ravagé une partie de Fuyuki et causé des centaines de morts.

« Pas mal. » Approuva l'adolescent en souriant. « Suivant ! »

Naturellement, l'incendie n'avait pas été un accident. Le feu lui-même n'était même pas naturel. Il avait été créé par le Graal comme punition en réaction à la tentative de Kiritsugu pour le détruire, qu'il échoua malheureusement à réaliser, brisant seulement le moindre Graal au lieu du Grand Graal. Pour Shirou, cet événement avait un tournant majeur dans sa vie, et même plus encore.

« Peux mieux faire… » Commenta l' _Outside System Gamer_. « Suvant ! »

Après tout, c'était techniquement dans cet incendie qu'il était né. Ses premiers souvenirs étaient de marcher dans les rues enflammées de Futuki. Sa mémoire d'un événement antérieur était inexistante. Son âme elle-même avait été purifiée par les flammes maudites qu'avait créées le Graal. Dans ce déluge de mort et de destruction, une nouvelle vie avait été créée. La sienne. C'était un paradoxe étrange, presque miraculeux, et c'était pour cela que c'était si intéressant pour l'Emiya.

« Suivant ! » Déclara Shirou, tapant légèrement du pied en signe d'impatience.

Les médecins avaient dit que son jeune esprit, incapable de comprendre les horreurs de ce qu'il avait vécu, s'était renfermé sur lui-même et oblitéré tout l'événement, raison pour laquelle il ne se souvenait pas de son passé. Il savait maintenant que cette explication était fausse. Si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait dû avoir de souvenir de l'incendie lui-même, qui était après tout la cause de son « traumatisme ». Non, la bonne réponse se trouvait avec le Graal.

« … » Shirou plissa les yeux un instant, avant de secouer la tête en signe d'incrédulité. « Suivant ! »

Le Graal tirait son pouvoir du rituel _Heaven's Feel_ , fonctionnant d'après la Vraie Magie du même nom. Son domaine était la manipulation des âmes. C'était cela qui était important. Lorsque le Graal avait provoqué l'incendie dans Fuyuki, ces flammes avaient été infusées de cette magie, ce qui leur avait permis d'attaquer autant l'âme que le corps. Et lorsque le feu avait ravagé Shinto, l'Emiya, alors un enfant, avait été l'une des victimes. Or, l'âme était ce qui contenait l'essence d'une personne, ainsi que tous ses souvenirs. Ainsi, même si Shirou avait « survécu », son âme avait été affectée, littéralement « purifié par le feu », ne laissant rien de plus qu'une toile vierge.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant… » Murmura l' _Outside System Gamer_. « Suivant ! »

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Toujours dans cette ligne de pensée, les flammes avaient eu un autre effet sur l'âme de l'Emiya. Il ne pouvait pas confirmer cela, étant donné que son souvenir de l'incendie était très vieux, mais il était presque certain que son corps avait été brulé à 27 reprises. 27 brulures qui s'étaient répercutées jusqu'à son âme. 27 cicatrices d'origine magique dans son âme. Et plus tard, la découverte de 27 circuits magiques… Quelles étaient les chances ?

« Suivant ! » Appela Shirou une fois de plus.

Naturellement, cela pourrait n'être qu'une coïncidence… Tout comme cela pourrait n'être qu'une coïncidence que son nombre de circuits magiques d'origine soit le même que le nombre d'Ancêtre des Apôtres de la Mort, dont il faisait désormais partie. Mais si ça ne l'était pas, cela signifiait que son exposition à l'incendie de Fuyuki était ce qui l'avait doté de 27 circuits magiques. Bien sûr, il aurait pu en avoir possédé avant, peut-être même fait partie d'une famille de mage, mais son âme ayant été purifiée par le feu avait été totalement effacé et n'avait conservé que ce qui était arrivé après. Cela incluait les circuits magiques, puis l'influence de Gaïa, puis l'absorption de son âme du futur lié à un fragment d'âme d'Archer, puis enfin l'influence d'Avalon.

« … » Shirou se fit pensif un instant. « Suivant ! »

Ainsi, avant l'incendie, il aurait pu être n'importe qui, provenant de n'importe où et de n'importe quel milieu. Il n'était pas non plus impossible que son apparence physique ait changé. L'Emiya avait noté que ses yeux avaient désormais la teinte de l'ambre, par l'influence de Gaïa, alors que dans sa première ligne temporelle leur couleur avait été l'or. Ce n'était rien de spectaculaire, mais cela avait une incidence. Qui pouvait savoir quels autres changements son corps avait subi dont il ne se souvenait pas ? Sa peau ? Ses cheveux ? Son endurance ? Il était la seule personne existante à avoir été exposée directement aux flammes du Graal et à avoir survécu, donc il était impossible de prédire avec précision les changements, s'il y en avait eu. Il était une étincelle de vie où la mort régnait. Soudain, son titre d'Apôtre de la Vie ne semblait plus si ironique…

« Suivant ! » Appela Shirou, avant de cligner des yeux lorsqu'il ne reçut pas de réponse. « Personne d'autre ? »

L'Emiya se tenait actuellement au centre de l'arène du 50ème Etage. Depuis son combat contre Taïga, à Noël, duel qu'il considérait toujours avoir perdu malgré le débat encore vif à ce sujet, il avait décidé d'acquérir de l'expérience en bataillant contre d'autres êtres humains. Les monstres de SAO avaient leur propre vertu, mais il s'était finalement avéré qu'il leur manquait quelque chose qu'une personne pensante possédait naturellement à divers degrés : l'adaptabilité.

Un monstre suivait un algorithme prédéfini et ne pouvait s'en détacher, continuant d'attaquer et de se déplacer selon le même modèle, indépendamment de leur situation ou de leur force. Le système faisait de son mieux pour qu'ils soient en position de force, et les joueurs de SAO considéraient qu'ils étaient déjà bien assez difficiles à vaincre, mais pas Shirou. Lui, contrairement aux autres, ne craignait pas la mort. Parce qu'il utilisait un _Soul Translator_ à la place d'un _Nerve Gear_ , son cerveau n'était pas en danger d'être détruit. Et surtout, l'Emiya à l'origine était initialement venu dans l'Aincrad pour s'entrainer, pas pour jouer. C'était une petite, mais cruciale différence.

Les joueurs, cependant, n'était pas limité à une unique manière d'agir. Ils utilisaient les données fournies par le système pour optimiser leurs capacités. Ils apprenaient à compenser leurs faiblesses et à exploiter leurs forces. L'expérience les faisait évoluer et s'améliorer. C'était cela, l'adaptabilité. Et c'était cela que Shirou recherchait chez un adversaire. C'était la possibilité d'affronter un opposant qui ne pouvait pas être prédit, qui ne se conformait pas à un modèle préétabli. C'était l'excitation liée à l'incertitude de la victoire.

Naturellement, même un joueur était limité par le système, à un certain degré. L'Emiya, dont le style de combat n'était pas basé sur le jeu, avait toutefois oublié ce fait. Chaque technique, issue d'une [Compétence], suivait un schéma défini. Une fois celui-ci compris, il était relativement simple d'esquiver l'attaque prise en charge par le jeu. Un joueur ne pouvait après tout pas interrompre son action tant qu'elle n'était pas terminée, à la différence de Shirou qui ne se fiait qu'à ses propres capacités.

Pourtant, le garçon aux cheveux de feu avait eu beau l'expliquer, la plupart des joueurs ne comprenaient simplement pas cela. Beaucoup l'avaient défié, se fiant trop à leurs [Compétences], et avaient été facilement vaincues parce que justement ils étaient trop prévisibles, ce qui lui avait laissé énormément de temps pour penser à des choses sans aucun lien avec l'affrontement lui-même. Ceux qui avaient fait le meilleur combat contre l'Emiya étaient ceux qui ne se servaient pas du tout du système, comptant sur leurs statistiques et éventuellement sur le _Mana Burst_ , quand ils savaient s'en servir, ce qui était malheureusement rare. Dans ces cas-là, Shirou essayait de leur donner quelques conseils pour s'améliorer.

Ainsi donc, l'apprenti mage avait inclus les duels à son horaire de formation habituel. Ce fut pour cela que, depuis Noël, il pouvait être aperçu tous les vendredis, de 8h à 20h, à l'arène du 50ème Etage, acceptant tous les défis qui lui étaient lancés. Au début, les joueurs avaient été sceptiques par cette annonce, qui avait pourtant été diffusée par Argo elle-même pour un certain prix. Après tout, pourquoi l'un des joueurs les plus forts, sinon le plus fort, de l'Aincrad perdrait ainsi une journée par semaine à se battre contre d'autres joueurs alors qu'il pourrait mettre à profit ce temps pour améliorer son avatar ?

Cependant, la nature humaine aidant, certain curieux étaient venus à l'arène et avaient pu témoigner de la véracité de ce qui avait jusque-là était considéré comme une simple rumeur. En moins de deux heures, des joueurs de tous les niveaux avaient fait la queue pour se tester contre lui. Même des membres du groupe des conquérants tentaient leur chance, ce qui était d'ailleurs devenu le moment le plus attendu de ces journées. Dès la deuxième semaine, la période de 12h à 15h était devenue réservée aux affrontements _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ vs groupe des conquérants.

Oui, parce que l'Emiya n'était pas le « seul » de sa guilde à participer à ces duels. Il lui arrivait parfois de se présenter sous une de ses autres identités, son visage dissimulé sous une cape à capuche, et de combattre avec tout autant de succès que sous sa véritable apparence. La popularité des affrontements chaque vendredi était telle que les gradins du stade étaient presque systématiquement pleins. Les 1000 places disponibles. Dans ces moments, si l'un des combats prévus était d'une nature épique, comme par exemple Shirou affrontant une autre célébrité, il arrivait même que l'ensemble des joueurs de l'Aincrad cessent complètement leurs autres activités, pour observer la lutte. Cela arrivait… De temps en temps.

Argo avait une fois déclaré à l'Emiya que son idée des duels, bien qu'un peu exagéré étant donné qu'ils étaient étendus sur une journée entière chaque semaine, avait ravivé l'espoir des personnes dans les étages inférieurs. Eux, qui ignoraient comment se battaient les conquérants, pouvaient ainsi en avoir un aperçu, et Shirou était l'un des meilleurs exemples. Il les inspirait et les motivait.

Cependant, cela n'intéressait pas vraiment l'Emiya. Bien sûr, cela lui faisait plaisir que ses actions aient conduit à un regain d'espoir parmi les joueurs de l'Aincrad, mais cela n'avait pas son objectif initial. Il avait mis en place cela pour acquérir de l'expérience contre des humains, ce qui était assez loin de la remarque d'Argo. Plus exactement, ce que Shirou voulait faire était de créer un style de combat hybride entre celui d'Archer et le sien développé dans SAO. Le _Counter Guardian_ avait un style presque suicidaire, spécifiquement créé contre les humains et ciblé pour une lutte principalement en un contre un. L'apprenti mage, cependant avait développé un style très différent, mieux adapté contre des monstres en tout genre, qu'ils soient seuls ou en groupe. La combinaison des deux, avec les avantages et sans les faiblesses de chacun, serait donc redoutable s'il parvenait à la concrétiser.

Toute l'expérience d'Archer était assimilée par Shirou et indirectement exploitée sous la forme d' _Eye of the Mind (False)_. A l'inverse, toute l'expérience acquise par le seul effort de l'Emiya agissait au travers d' _Eye of the Mind (True)_. Deux yeux. C'était le même nombre que pour toute personne normalement constituée. La théorie voulait donc que les associer soit possible. En théorie seulement parce que dans les faits, aucun Esprit Héroïque n'avait jamais possédé ces deux compétences simultanément. C'était ce genre de choses qui rendaient l'Emiya si anormal, peu importe les normes sélectionnées. Il ne s'en plaignait cependant pas, si cela lui permettait de sauver Sakura…

« Vraiment ? Pas d'autres volontaires ? » Demanda Shirou, perplexe, en rengainant ses épées.

Il n'était que 19h30. Il restait donc encore une demi-heure avant qu'il ne cesse d'accepter des défis pour la journée. Pourtant, alors qu'il y avait encore de nombreux joueurs dans les gradins, il semblait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait l'affronter. L'Emiya avait entendu des rumeurs le concernant et disant qu'il était possédé par sa lame, plutôt que le contraire, et que cela le rendait invincible. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, mais cela suffisait aux plus hésitants à ne pas engager un combat.

Il fallait dire que cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois qu'il avait instauré le « vendredi-défi » à son calendrier de formation et que, durant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas perdu une seule fois. Plus encore, il n'avait jamais restauré sa santé entre les combats, mais cela ne l'avait jamais handicapé, même contre les conquérants. Peut-être était-ce la raison qui faisait que les rumeurs à son sujet étaient si abondantes. Dans tous les cas, il commençait à manquer de nouveaux adversaires. La majorité de ceux qu'il affrontait durant la journée faisaient partie d'un groupe d'habitués.

Pourtant, même si cela ne faisait pas réellement partie de ses priorités, Shirou voulait que les joueurs acquièrent de l'expérience contre d'autres joueurs. Il y avait une excellente raison à cela. En effet, il semblerait que, depuis Noël, la notion de SAO étant un jeu de la mort avait pris une autre tournure. Une toute nouvelle forme de décès était apparue, quelque chose qui inquiétait grandement les conquérants. Il s'agissait des meurtres. Le premier cas avait été recensé le 2 janvier, et cela ils s'étaient rapidement développés en quelques semaines. C'était devenu un fléau. Il y avait eu plus de cas d'assassinat ces deux derniers mois que de trépas d'autres causes au cours des six derniers mois.

C'était pour cela qu'il fallait que les joueurs de SAO apprennent à se battre contre leurs semblables. D'une part, ils ne seraient pas pris au dépourvu en cas de traitrise. D'autre part, tout comme l'Emiya, ils pourraient être en mesure de se protéger et d'esquiver des techniques issues de [Compétences]. Naturellement, cela ne les mettrait pas à l'abri des attaques basiques mais, celles-ci étant beaucoup plus faibles, leurs chances de fuite et de survie augmenteraient considérablement. Et affronter Shirou était le meilleur moyen de s'entrainer sur cela, celui-ci étant le plus grand « expert » de l'Aincrad sur le sujet.

« Je vais tenter ma chance ! » Annonça quelqu'un dans les gradins.

Shirou sourit légèrement et se tourna vers son nouvel adversaire, qui descendait dans l'arène. Il s'agissait d'un homme ayant à peu près le même âge que Klein. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, tout comme ses yeux. Il était équipé d'une arme de type [One-handed Sword] et d'un bouclier. D'après son armure, il semblait être un joueur de haut niveau, probablement juste en dessous celui du groupe des conquérants. Un bon candidat, du moins s'il ne comptait pas trop sur ses [Compétences].

« Bien. » Déclara l'Emiya en souriant légèrement. « Quel type de duel veux-tu ? »

L'Aincrad proposait trois formes de duel. La première était généralement le plus court, car il s'agissait d'un combat d'une seule touche. Le premier à être blessé perdait l'affrontement. La seconde était un peu plus longue. Le premier joueur dont la barre de santé tombait en zone orange perdait le match. La dernière, enfin, n'avait jamais été utilisée. Le joueur qui mourrait perdait. Dans un jeu ordinaire, ce ne serait pas un détail important, mais SAO n'était pas connu sous le nom de jeu de la mort pour rien. Même si théoriquement l'arène se situait à l'intérieur d'une _Safe Zone_ et qu'il était normalement impossible de mourir pour de vrai en son sein, personne n'avait pris le risque de découvrir si cela s'appliquait ou non aux duels. Les gens tenaient à leur vie.

« Je veux un duel jusqu'en zone orange. » Annonça l'homme, confiant, en envoyant la demande associée.

« Très bien. » Accepta Shirou, en validant.

Le compte à rebours précédent le début du match s'engagea. Pendant les soixante secondes dont il disposait, l'Emiya prit le temps d'observer son nouvel adversaire. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui hésitaient à le combattre, ou qui n'avaient accepté de le faire qu'en réponse à un défi entre ami, ce qui arrivait en fait assez souvent. Il n'était pas non plus de ceux qui voulaient tester leurs capacités contre quelqu'un de fort dans un environnement contrôlé. Non, il appartenait à une troisième catégorie. Il voulait prouver quelque chose. L'homme avait dû observer attentivement chacun des combats de Shirou pendant plusieurs semaines et avait préparé un plan en conséquence. Sans doute voulait-il montrer qu'il pouvait vaincre l'un des « invincibles » de l'Aincrad.

Les « invincibles » de l'Aincrad n'étaient pas un titre à proprement parlé, mais une désignation pour les quelques joueurs n'ayant jamais reculés ou abandonnés sur un champ de bataille. Il était possible de compter parmi eux Kirito et Asuna, ainsi que quelques autres du groupe des conquérants et les _Slaves of the Holy Grail_. Parmi ce groupe, il existait une désignation encore plus spécifique concernant les « véritables invincibles » de l'Aincrad, ceux dont la santé n'avait jamais été vu atteindre l'orange. Ils n'étaient que deux à l'heure actuelle. Heathcliff et Shirou.

C'était en fait le combat qui était probablement le plus attendu de SAO. Ils étaient les deux _« Living Legends »_ , et il s'agissait de l'unique titre existant attribué à plus d'une personne, anglais de surcroit. Il y avait sur la ligne de front une sorte de concurrence tacite entre les deux pour déterminer qui était réellement le meilleur joueur de l'Aincrad. Shirou, bien que pas spécialement intéressé par la chose elle-même, l'acceptait néanmoins pour motiver son esprit de compétition, quelque chose que l'Emiya n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'éprouver auparavant et qui le motivait à progresser d'autant rapidement.

Heathcliff avait été affublé du titre « Strongest man » de SAO. Bien que cela puisse sembler un peu pompeux, c'était vrai. Statistiquement parlant, il était probablement le joueur ayant la combinaison [Strenght]/[Endurance] la plus élevée. Shirou, à l'inverse, était en fait plutôt faible sur ces deux domaines, compte tenu de son niveau élevé. Il compensait cependant cela grâce aux bonus qu'offraient ses [Compétences] et à ses attaques chargées avec [Mana Burst]. Il n'en restait pas moins vrai que ses stats, en dehors de [Mana], étaient plutôt faibles, surtout maintenant qu'il avait atteint le niveau 91, le plus élevé de l'Aincrad, encore une fois. L'Emiya était d'ailleurs à peu près sûr qu'en dehors de lui, aucun membre du groupe des conquérants n'avait encore atteint le niveau 80, sans parler de le dépasser.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idée d'un combat entre Heathcliff et Shirou avait fait fantasmer bon nombre de joueurs. Les deux concernés avaient cependant décidé d'un commun accord que cet affrontement ne devrait pas avoir lieu, pas maintenant en tout cas. Ils étaient les deux phares de l'Aincrad, ceux qui étaient toujours présents en cas de réalisation majeure dans SAO. Voir l'un tomber, même aux mains de l'autre, ne pourrait que rappeler à tous que personne n'était véritablement invicible. L'espoir qu'ils véhiculaient risquaient alors de s'effondrer. Ils ne voulaient pas cela.

La seule alternative pour empêcher le chaos à l'issue d'un match entre eux deux serait que la guilde du perdant soit assimilé dans la guilde du vainqueur, ce qui donnerait naissance à une super-guilde. Le problème était que celle de Shirou était fictive, et il dissimulait beaucoup de mensonges derrière elle, des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas révéler, pour bien de l'unité des joueurs de l'Aincrad. Et pour cette raison, le duel tant espéré n'avait jamais eu lieu, en dépit des demandes répétées, certaines de Heathcliff lui-même.

Le compte à rebours atteignit finalement zéro et le combat commença. Sans hésiter, l'adversaire de l'Emiya engagea le combat, bouclier en avant. Sans dégainer ses propres armes, Shirou le regarda approcher. C'était un rituel auto-imposé. Il ne combattait avec ses épées que si son opposant était assez compétent pour l'obliger à le faire. C'était le cas la plupart du temps, mais pas toujours, surtout chez les joueurs de plus bas niveau. L'apprenti mage avait failli tuer l'un d'eux une fois en duel parce qu'il avait surestimé son ennemi, emmenant sa santé aux extrêmes limites de la zone rouge en un seul coup. Combattre uniquement avec [Martial Arts] permettait d'éviter une répétition de cet événement.

Se penchant sous la lame de l'homme, Shirou tenta de le frapper avec son poing, mais fut paré par le bouclier. Esquivant la contre-attaque, il tenta un coup de pied, mais n'eut pas plus de succès. L'épée de son adversaire s'approcha cependant dangereusement proche de sa tête, coupant même une mèche de cheveux dans le processus. Bien, il avait passé le test. En réponse, l'Emiya dégaina ses deux armes, qui se trouvaient être une [One-handed Rapier] et un [Katana] pour ce combat. Son style de combat auto-développé était basé sur une [One-handed Sword] et une [Two-handed Straight Sword], mais il devait également apprendre à maitriser les autres [Compétences] en sa possession.

Shirou utilisa son katana pour repousser le bouclier de son adversaire et sa rapière afin de passer dans la garde ouverte. Il parvint à infliger une première blessure, mais pas à forcer son avantage, car l'homme recula et se remit en position, son visage grimaçant. Pas de douleur, le seul joueur de SAO qui pouvait la ressentir était l'Emiya, et cela uniquement parce qu'il utilisait un _Soul Tranlator_. Non, son opposant venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait sous-estimé l'un des joueurs les plus forts de l'Aincrad, ou que son plan ne fonctionnait pas. Peut-être les deux…

Affichant un sourire légèrement provoquant, Shirou fit signe à son adversaire de s'approcher, ce que l'homme, désormais énervé, n'hésita pas à faire. D'ordinaire, ce n'était pas quelque chose que ferait l'Emiya mais il avait appris que dans les combats, surtout contre des êtres intelligents, la lutte psychologique pouvait être très efficace pour déstabiliser ses ennemis et prendre l'avantage. Et le garçon était déterminé à tout pour être prêt à la cinquième guerre du Graal, même à faire de sales coups. La guerre n'était pas quelque chose de noble, après tout, contrairement à ce que pourraient penser certains. De plus, l'histoire était écrite par les vainqueurs…

Décidant d'observer le style de combat de son adversaire, Shirou se mit en position défensive, parant et déviant les attaques qui pleuvaient soudainement sur lui. Ce fut grâce à cela qu'il put enfin comprendre ce qui agaçait et perturbait réellement l'homme qu'il combattait. C'était les deux épées qu'il utilisait. Il s'agissait d'armes qu'il n'avait encore que peu utilisées en arène et donc dont il était difficile de savoir comment il combattait avec. D'autant plus que, basé sur leurs statistiques, l'Emiya semblait les utiliser n'importe comment.

Le katana était une arme de type « vitesse », privilégiant d'amples mouvements pouvant handicaper la cible, en tranchant un membre par exemple. La rapière, également de type « vitesse », était davantage portée sur la précision et la pénétration par perforation pour maximiser les dommages en un unique point. Pourtant, Shirou s'en servait actuellement comme il le ferait d'une [One-handed Sword]. L'incompréhension de son adversaire était donc compréhensible, car ni le katana ni la rapière ne disposait d'une forte durabilité.

En fait, ce que faisait l'Emiya pourrait unanimement être considéré comme ridicule, car il usait ses armes, qui se briseraient rapidement. C'était cependant sans compter sur [Reinforcement] qui lui permettait d'altérer les statistiques fondamentales de l'arme qu'il utilisait. Ainsi, il se servait d'un katana et d'une rapière, mais celles-ci avaient les mêmes caractéristiques qu'une [One-handed Sword]. Mais en dehors de lui, personne ne savait cela. Son adversaire avait cependant comprit que quelque chose clochait, mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi.

Shirou après tout était l'un des plus grands mystères de l'Aincrad. Il utilisait toute arme existante, tant que celle-ci entrait dans la catégorie « épée ». Il les forgeait également lui-même, si bien que peu de gens connaissaient les spécificités de ses lames, la plupart du temps inconnues parce que non-répertoriées. La gamme connue de ses capacités surpassait de loin le nombre d'emplacements pour [Compétence] dont il devrait disposer. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle il avait été surnommé l' _Outside System Gamer_. Certains pensaient même que l'Emiya avait acquis une [Compétence Unique], que seul un jour dans tout l'Aincrad pouvait posséder, et qui était responsable de cette immense variété de talents. L'ironie était qu'il possédait réellement une [Compétence Unique], même deux techniquement, mais qu'elles n'avaient rien à voir avec cela.

Décida d'inverser les rôles, Shirou commença à faire pression sur son adversaire, qui fut obliger de reculer pour se protéger de la vague d'attaque provenant de nombreuses direction différentes. Les deux combattants avaient une vitesse similaire, peut-être légèrement inférieur pour l'Emiya, mais ce dernier savait comment utiliser efficacement ce dont il avait à disposition. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas de l'homme qu'il affrontait. Surveiller deux armes étaient également beaucoup pour lui à gérer, étant trop habitué à n'avoir à s'en soucier que d'une, ou d'un seul monstre. Il était submergé par les assauts intenses et continuels de l'apprenti mage.

Décidant de ne pas l'écraser davantage sous la pression, Shirou recula pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. Il s'avéra cependant que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Son adversaire abandonna complètement son plan initial, quel qu'il fût, et se précipita vers lui en donnant de grands coups d'épée désespérés dans le vide. Ses mouvements étaient devenus bâclés. L'Emiya plissa des yeux à cela. Pour lui, cet affrontement était terminé. Il l'avait été dès l'instant où son opposant avait paniqué. Il était temps que tout le monde s'en rende compte.

Lâchant ses armes, ce qui surpris l'homme et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre, Shirou se précipita vers lui. Profitant de la confusion, il sauta sur le bouclier de son adversaire et s'en servit comme d'un tremplin ce qui, combiné avec [Acrobatics], lui permit d'atteindre plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Là, il utilisa [Projection] pour faire apparaitre son arc dans une main, ainsi qu'une épée de type [Two-handed Straight Sword] dans l'autre. Laissant la gravité faire son effet, l'Emiya prit plusieurs secondes pour viser sa cible, sans se soucier du fait qu'il tombait la tête la première. Son ennemi, comprenant enfin la situation, reprit ses esprits et esquissa un sourire. Reculant, il se cacha derrière son bouclier pour maximiser sa protection.

Ce fut au tour de Shirou de sourire. Tout se passait comme prévu. Optimisant l'arme avec [Reinforcement] et chargeant la lame avec [Mana Burst], ce qui la fit briller d'une couleur bleutée, il prit encore une courte seconde pour viser avant de tirer sa « flèche » sur son adversaire. Avec un bang sonique, le projectile entra en contact avec le bouclier de l'homme avant d'exploser. La poussière remplie le stade et il ne fut plus possible de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'arène. Il fallut attendre au moins une minute entière avant qu'il fut possible de constater le résultat.

L'homme était allongé sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, n'osant pas bouger. Son bouclier avait été détruit par l'attaque surpuissante. Sa santé, presque pleine, était tombée profondément dans l'orange pratiquement à la limite du rouge. Quant à Shirou, il se tenait debout à côté de son adversaire vaincu, son arc toujours en main. Sa propre vie n'avait absolument pas changé par-rapport au début du combat. Le public resta silencieux pendant un instant, avant d'éclater en cris et en applaudissement. Ils venaient de voir Archer en action, quelque chose de rare dans l'arène. L'Emiya utilisait rarement cette [Compétence] à la vue du public parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'exposer, la trouvant trop voyante et flashy. S'il l'avait fait cette fois-ci, c'était parce qu'il voulait confirmer quelque chose.

Tournant la tête vers les gradins, où il l'avait repéré lorsqu'il était en l'air, Shirou pu voir une fois de plus Heathcliff, assis au premier rang et observant le combat. Le leader des _Knight of the Blood_ ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois du regard depuis que l'Emiya avait remarqué sa présence. Il souriait légèrement, ses yeux brillants joyeusement. Il semblait un peu trop heureux du résultat de ce combat au goût de l'apprenti mage. Ce dernier, encore une fois, eut l'impression désagréable que l'homme attendait quelque chose de lui, et que ce combat avait partiellement répondu à ses attentes. Que lui voulait-il exactement ? C'était vraiment frustrant…

Aidant son adversaire à se relever Shirou le regarda quitter l'arène, avant de vérifier l'heure. Le combat avait été légèrement plus long qu'il ne l'avait prévu, si bien qu'il avait dépassé son horaire habituel d'un peu plus de vingt minutes. Bah, ce n'était pas vraiment important, affronter d'autres joueurs étaient tout aussi important, sinon plus, que les monstres disponibles dans l'Aincrad. Il y avait un certain nombre d'avantage que lui seul pouvait apprécier.

Par exemple, il était possible d'améliorer le niveau de ses [Compétences] plus rapidement en raison du fait qu'un humain était moins prévisible qu'un ordinateur, ce qui rendait le bénéfice obtenu en cas de réussite plus important. Pour les joueurs, cela n'avait toutefois aucun intérêt s'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner de l'expérience en même temps. Pour l'Emiya cependant, dont sa formation dépendait en partie desdites [Compétences] et de leur niveau, c'était une chance à ne pas laisser passer, d'autant plus que son niveau était largement plus que respectable.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! » Annonça finalement Shirou, en se tournant vers son public dans les gradins. « Nous reprendrons vendredi prochain à partir de 8h, comme d'habitude. Bonne soirée à tous ! »

* * *

« Comment a été votre journée, Master ? » Demanda Musume, curieuse en s'asseyant dans le _Merchant's Waggon_.

« Comme d'habitude… » Commenta mollement l'Emiya en tirant le chariot derrière lui. « Des gens m'ont affronté dans l'arène, ils ont perdu. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire à ce sujet. »

« Vous êtes trop modeste, Master. » Fit remarquer son familier. « Vous avez vaincu plus de 300 personnes depuis que vous avez commencé cela, et je ne compte pas ceux que vous avez affrontez à plusieurs reprises. »

« Si tu les dis… » Fit le garçon, pas vraiment convaincu. « Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec le vouvoiement. Nous sommes une équipe, Musume-chan. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ces formalités. Aussi, appelle-moi Shirou. »

« Compris, Ma~ster » Chantonna la _Shadow Girl_ d'une voix taquine.

L'Emiya se contenta de soupirer. Son familier avait beaucoup évolué au cours de deux derniers mois. L'augmentation du niveau de [Familiar Recovery] avait permis à Musume de développer son intelligence, et celui de [Familiar Communication] sa compréhension du langage humain. Actuellement, elle était capable de parler deux langues couramment, bien que pas parfaitement : le japonais et l'anglais. Elle n'avait pas non plus d'accent, probablement parce qu'elle était issue d'un programme informatique. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait progressé pour elle. La _Shadow Girl_ avait désormais atteint le niveau 64 et débloqué un nouvel emplacement de [Compétence]. En conséquence, Shirou lui avait fait apprendre [Shapeshifting]. Combiné à [Shadow Hiding], cela pouvait s'avérer être quelque chose de véritablement redoutable.

Son apparence physique avait également changé de façon assez drastique, peut être justement en raison de [Shapeshifting], devenant ainsi de plus en plus humaine. Ses yeux, toujours indigos, étaient désormais capables d'exprimer des émotions. De même pour son visage, dont il était désormais possible de distinguer les traits délicats de son visage. Son corps tout entier était plus net, moins « ombre ». Sa peau avait désormais une douce teinte chocolat, bien moins sombre que sa couleur « obscurité » d'origine, même si elle pouvait reprendre lorsqu'elle se retransformait pleinement en _Shadow Girl_. Elle avait en outre de longs cheveux lisses d'un noir ébène lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Sa tenue vestimentaire était cependant difficile à définir. C'était comme si elle était drapée d'un manteau de ténèbres, qu'il était possible de voir s'agiter dans le vent inexistant. Visuellement impressionnant mais totalement inutile.

Shirou, pour sa part, avait également bien progressé dans ses propres domaines. Il était parvenu à améliorer [Hiding], [Meditation], [Searching], [Extended Weight Limit], [Two-handed Curved Blade], [One-handed Straight Dagger], [One-handed Curved Dagger] et [One-handed Curved Blade Forging] au niveau 1000. Après que son avatar ait atteint le niveau 90, il avait également débloqué un nouvel emplacement de [Compétence], mais ladite [Compétence] qu'il avait choisi était… Particulière.

Environ neuf mois plus tôt, le système lui avait proposé une [Compétence] qui ne lui avait pas paru primordial sur l'instant. Il s'agissait de [Dual Blade]. Parce qu'il était déjà capable de se battre avec deux armes sans le système, il n'en avait pas vu l'intérêt à l'époque alors que d'autres [Compétences] plus importantes pouvaient être obtenues à la place. Il ne l'avait donc pas sélectionné. Un peu plus tard, peut-être un mois ou deux, il avait voulu revenir sur sa décision, mais avait découvert à son grand désarroi qu'elle n'était plus présente dans ses choix. Shirou découvrit environ deux semaines après que Kirito était celui qui avait acquis [Dual Blade] et que ladite compétence pourrait en réalité être quelque chose appelée [Compétence Unique].

Les [Compétences Uniques] étaient un type particulier de [Compétence], dans le sens où elles ne pouvaient être possédées que par un unique joueur dans tout l'Aincrad. Elles étaient donc extrêmement rares, seulement 10 existantes. En dehors de [Dual Blade], Shirou n'en connaissait qu'une seule autre, nommée [Holy Sword] et possédée par Heathcliff. L'Emiya trouvait d'ailleurs vraiment étrange la façon dont tout semblait tourner autour de cet homme. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était publiquement connu que le leader des _Knights of the Blood_ disposait d'une [Compétence Unique], à la différence de Kirito qui avait dissimulé cette information le concernant au public. Après tout, loin d'être un héros, plutôt un anti-héros à cause de sa réputation, il aurait pu s'attirer la jalousie voire la haine des autres joueurs de SAO.

Pour en revenir à l'explication, Shirou avait fini par oublier l'existence des [Compétences Uniques]. Après tout, il n'y en avait que 10, les chances de s'en voir proposer une à nouveau était ridiculement faibles, pour ne pas dire presque inexistantes. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un nouvel ajout à la liste de [Compétences] apprenables que lui proposait le système : [Copying]. Après avoir lu sa description, l'Emiya n'avait eu aucun doute qu'il s'agissait également d'une [Compétence Unique]. Elle était juste trop puissante pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

[Copying] permettait au joueur de reproduire instantanément une technique utilisé par un joueur, et de passer outre leur temps de rechargement. Par exemple, la technique « Horizontal » nécessitait 10 secondes de rechargement. Cependant, grâce à [Copying], le joueur pourrait réutiliser « Horizontal » avant ces 10 secondes s'il voyait un autre joueur utiliser ladite technique dans les 3 secondes entre le moment où la technique est vue et le moment où la technique est utilisée. Cela consommerait toujours la même quantité de mana, mais le temps de rechargement ne serait pas pris en compte, ni remis à zéro. Avec un niveau suffisamment élevé, cette [Technique] permettait même de reproduire des techniques d'autres catégories d'arme. Par exemple, le joueur pourrait utiliser « Avalanche », une technique pour [Two-Handed Traight Sword], même s'il disposait d'une épée de type [One-Handed Sword], toujours sous la condition d'avoir vu ladite technique être utiliser par un joueur dans les 3 secondes.

Cependant, ce qui rendait [Copying] véritablement terrifiant, était son véritable potentiel. En effet, cette [Compétence] avait la capacité de véritablement « copier » d'autres [Compétences]. En effet, [Copying] avait la propriété de créer de faux emplacements pour [Compétence]. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. [Copying] était capable de « copier » et « stocker » une quantité limitée de [Compétences] tant que celles-ci ne dépassaient pas un « volume » donné, déterminé par le niveau de [Copying]. Par exemple, en admettant qu'un niveau correspondait à 1 unité de stockage, il fallait en moyenne 200 unités de stockage pour « enregistrer » et pouvoir utiliser une [Compétence], valeur variant suivant la [Compétence].

Ces fausses [Compétences] fonctionnaient de la même manière que les vraies, ce qui incluait les montées de niveau. Et comme pour les vraies, il était possible de les supprimer si besoin était pour libérer de l'espace. Il n'y avait donc pas besoin d'être prudent sur les [Compétences] « copiées ». Shirou avait rapidement compris cela et mis cette information à profit. Ce fut ainsi qu'il utilisa [Copying] pour acquérir [Dual Blade], sous la forme [Dual Blade (False)].

Ce fut cependant une tache fastidieuse pour l'Emiya de l'obtenir, car [Dual Blade] avait nécessité 500 unités de stockage pour être « enregistrée » au lieu de 200, probablement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une [Compétence Unique] et était donc plus « volumineuse » que les [Compétences] plus ordinaires. Néanmoins, cela prouvait également que [Copying] ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'une [Compétence Unique], en raison de sa capacité à « copier » d'autres [Compétences Uniques], deux si elles avaient toutes un « volume » similaire.

« Nous y sommes bientôt. » Annonça Shirou. « Prépare-toi. »

« Je suis toujours prête à faire _ça_ quand c'est avec vous, Master… » Déclara Musume d'une voix sensuelle. « Je me sens déjà toute émoustillée. »

« Tu te rends compte que nous allons dans un donjon pour enquêter, n'est-ce pas ? » Vérifia l'Emiya, en tournant la tête vers elle, la lassitude audible dans son ton.

« Bien sûr. » Confirma la _Shadow Girl_ , en hochant la tête joyeusement.

« Dans ce cas arrête de dire des choses qui peuvent être si facilement mal-interprétées, s'il te plait. » Supplia presque le garçon aux cheveux de feu.

« Mais c'est la vérité ! » Protesta Musume. « Nous allons faire _ça_ ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle. »

« Ce que tu viens de dire est un excellent exemple de choses qui peuvent être mal-interprétées. » Constata platement Shirou, en continuant de marcher, tirant toujours derrière lui le _Merchant's Waggon_.

« Tu n'es pas drôle… » Commenta le familier en faisant la moue, abandonnant le vouvoiement. « Tu avais pourtant promis d'utiliser une protection, pas que je m'en soucie… »

« Tu _es_ la protection ! » Cria l'Emiya, sentant un mal de tête se profiler.

« Sémantique. » Décréta la jeune fille en secouant la main dédaigneusement.

« Musume… » Soupira Shirou, s'arrêtant et se tournant vers elle.

« Compris, pas de langage à double sens pour le moment. » Accepta-elle d'un air renfrogné.

« Merci… » Fit le garçon, soulagé, en reprenant sa marche.

« Cela dit, je trouve cela très intéressant que vous puissiez comprendre le double sens de mes paroles. » Commenta la _Shadow Girl_ , repassant au vouvoiement, alors que le garçon se raidit imperceptiblement. « Serait-il possible que c'est parce que vous pensez à _ces_ choses que vous le comprenez ? Fufufu… Mon Master est un tel pervers… »

Soupirant une fois de plus, Shirou décida de ne rien répondre. Ce serait continuer cette conversation plus longtemps que nécessaire. Musume ne faisait cela que pour le taquiner… Il espérait. La plupart du temps, il ne voulait tout simplement pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, craignant d'être traumatisé. D'une part, elle était à la base un code informatique, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à « lire » celui-ci, encore partiellement trop avancé pour ses connaissances. D'autre part, même s'il le faisait, il craignait de découvrir quelque chose qu'il voudrait oublier immédiatement, comme certains de ses phantasmes.

Poursuivant son chemin, l'Emiya observa les environs. La nuit était tombée, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'était toujours sous le ciel nocturne qu'il partait combattre des monstres. Aujourd'hui était cependant différent. Sa cible n'était pas une quelconque créature de l'Aincrad. Non, c'était… Autre chose. Mais lorsque Shirou était en chasse, sa cible, quelle qu'elle fût, ne s'échapperait pas. Jamais. L'apprenti mage était impitoyable et n'abandonnait jamais sa traque, peu importe les circonstances.

« Nous y sommes… » Murmura l'Emiya d'un ton sombre.

Immédiatement, le visage de Musume se fit sérieux. Sa peau s'assombrit et elle reprit lentement sa forme d'ombre. De petites volutes de fumée noire s'échappaient de son corps, la dissimulant partiellement aux regards. Ses poings étaient serrés et tremblaient légèrement d'excitation. Elle n'était pas particulièrement énervée par la situation, mais comprenait ce qui se passait et, puisque son Master se sentait concerné, elle ferait de son mieux pour l'aider de toutes les façons possibles.

Ils se tenaient actuellement au pied d'une falaise du 53ème Etage, à un endroit paraissant complètement aléatoire. Shirou savait cependant que juste devant eux se trouvait l'entrée d'un donjon secret, mais qui n'avait de « secret » que la définition, étant donné que presque tous les joueurs étaient désormais au courant de son existence par Argo à la demande du groupe des conquérants. Ce fut le seul donjon connu à avoir été unanimement interdit d'entrer par les joueurs en raison de ce qui s'y cachait… Ou plutôt de qui s'y cachait.

Deux semaines auparavant un joueur, nommé Kalos, faisant partie du groupe des conquérants, avait découvert ce donjon et était allé en exploration avec son équipe. Trois jours plus tard, il en ressortit, seul et complètement brisé. Pire encore, il semblait avoir été frappé par la folie et commencé à tuer d'autres joueurs au hasard, volant leurs items de soin. Il avait réussi à en abattre trois avant de parvenir à s'enfuir dans ce donjon. Plusieurs escouades avaient tenté de le poursuivre et de le mettre en prison ou, à défaut, de l'éliminer. Ce fut la première fois qu'une telle extrémité avait été envisagée, mais il n'était pas possible de le laisser éliminer des joueurs innocents sans raison. Malheureusement, personne n'était jamais ressortit de ce donjon. Kalos était le seul connu à l'avoir fait, et cela à plusieurs reprises. Son quota de meurtres était actuellement de 23, et on ignorait s'il était responsable de la mort des 6 membres de son groupe la première fois qu'ils étaient entrés. Cela restait un nombre trop grand pour être pardonné. C'était pour cela que Shirou avait décidé de s'en occuper personnellement. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il l'empêcherait de nuire davantage.

« Musume, commençons ! » Déclara l'Emiya.

« Bien ! » Confirma la concernée, avec une pointe d'enthousiasme malgré son sérieux.

Aussitôt, elle se mit à courir en direction de Shirou, avant de littéralement lui sauter dessus, plongeant tête la première en direction de son dos. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec lui, son corps se déforma et éclaboussa celui de l'Emiya, avant de le recouvrir lentement comme un vêtement, se mouvant intimement contre lui. Finalement le processus s'arrêta, révélant la nouvelle tenue du garçon. Il s'agissait d'un long manteau noir le couvrant presque intégralement et dont l'extrémité inférieure s'agitait dans un vent inexistant. Distraitement, il testa son nouvel équipement, vérifiant que ses mouvements n'étaient pas entravés. C'était parfait. Il y avait juste un minuscule problème…

« Hya~ ! » Gémit sensuellement Musume.

Ce problème !

« Peux-tu arrêter ça ? » Demanda Shirou, rougissant légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le manteau se resserrer légèrement contre lui. « C'est embarrassant. »

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Haa~an ! » Expliqua la Shadow Girl, semblant néanmoins profiter un peu trop de cela. « C'est juste que vous êtes si grand en moi… Vous m'étirez tellement, Ma~ster… Hya~ ! »

Shirou passa une main hésitante sur son visage, essayant de calmer la chaleur qui se propageait sur son visage. C'était vraiment embarrassant. L'Emiya voulait vraiment qu'elle arrête, mais il ignorait si elle le faisait exprès ou non. Probablement un peu des deux, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Les joueurs, à l'exception du garçon lui-même, ne ressentait aucune sensation physique, mais elle n'en était pas un donc il ne savait pas comment elle ressentait les choses, puisque Musume faisait partie intégrante de SAO et de l'Aincrad. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle en rajoutait. Malheureusement, ce niveau de taquinerie était au-dessus de ce qu'il était capable de gérer, et il ne parvenait pas à rester complètement indifférent.

L'apparence actuelle de la _Shadow Girl_ était le résultat de [Shapeshifting], qui lui permettait de changer de forme et même d'apparence. Shirou avait découvert accidentellement qu'elle pouvait « devenir » un vêtement, et l'avait souvent regretté depuis. Néanmoins, il y avait un réel intérêt à la chose. Musume pouvait ainsi agir comme un équipement à part entière et ainsi devenir une véritable protection pour l'Emiya. Sa santé devenait la durabilité dudit équipement, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. [Endurance] était une stat conférant 100 points de vie par point d'[Edurance], mais ce n'était pas tout. Chaque point d'[Endurance] permettait également d'absorber un point de dégât au combat.

Or, lorsque Musume prenait l'apparence d'un manteau, elle devenait techniquement un équipement. Shirou pouvait alors utiliser [Reinforcement] sur elle, correspondant à trois améliorations multiplié par le niveau de la _Shadow Girl_. Celle-ci étant actuellement au niveau 64, l'Emiya pouvait l'améliorer 192 fois. Il utilisait ensuite ces 192 améliorations pour permettre à son familier d'absorber 192 points de dégât supplémentaire, en plus des 97 points de dégât que son [Endurance] lui permettait déjà d'absorber. Ainsi, elle était une excellente protection, même si son Master ne disposait pas à la base de [Compétence] d'armure, telle que [Light Metal Equipment] ou [Heavy Metal Equipment], parce qu'il n'était pas encore certain que ses [Compétences] auraient un effet une fois transposés dans le monde réel.

« Peu importe… » Soupira Shirou en secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées parasites de sa tête. « Il est temps de commencer notre travail. »

Essayant de passer outre les gémissements de Musume, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, l'Emiya passa sa main sur la paroi de la falaise, essayant de trouver le mécanisme permettant l'ouverture du donjon. Il savait qu'il était quelque part par-là, mais pas avec précision son emplacement. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour le trouver et, avec un « CLIC » sonore, un gros bloc de roche se déroba, révélant l'entrée. Sans hésitation, mais prudemment, il pénétra dans la grotte nouvellement formé.

Un message indiqua à Shirou qu'il venait d'entrer dans un donjon nommé _Memory Cavern_. Pour une raison quelconque, cela le mit mal à l'aise. Avançant dans le couloir devant lui, il observa ses alentours attentivement. Il tenait déjà ses armes en main, paré à toute éventualité. L'Emiya était peut-être fort, mais il n'était pas invincible, contrairement à ce que certains croyaient. La prudence n'était jamais de trop, surtout lorsque l'on ignorait à quoi s'attendre. Et mourir d'inattention était probablement l'une des façons les plus idiotes et dégradantes imaginables.

Après cinq minutes à avancer dans le donjon, Shirou se rendit compte de quelque chose qui le fit se crisper. Il n'avait pas encore vu le moindre monstre, et n'en entendait aucun non plus. Ce n'était pas normal. Aucun joueur n'était à l'intérieur, en dehors de sa cible qui se trouvait beaucoup plus en profondeur, il devrait donc y avoir diverses créatures absolument partout. Et pourtant, il n'en avait toujours pas croisé une seule. Cela commençait à devenir suspect, mais l'Emiya ignorait encore de quelle manière.

Un bruit, derrière lui, le fit sursauter et se retourner violemment, épées prêtes à tuer. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, était parvenu à s'approcher _très_ près de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte et cela l'énervait passablement. Cependant, ce qu'il vit lui fit oublier sa colère instantanément. Il s'agissait d'une fille d'environ 17 ans aux cheveux noirs coiffés en deux couettes tenues en place par des rubans noirs. Elle portait un uniforme scolaire que Shirou ne reconnut que trop bien.

« Rin ? » S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Devant Shirou, à portée de bras, se tenait Tohsaka Rin, une personne qu'il considérait comme son amie, mais qui avait également été, ou allait devenir en fonction du point de vue, un Master durant la cinquième guerre du Graal. C'était elle qui lui avait appris les rudiments pour survivre au conflit pendant sa première ligne temporelle. Elle avait actuellement une main sur sa hanche et le regardait avec un sourire effrayant qu'il reconnaissait et qui le fit déglutir par réflexe. Il était dans une très mauvaise situation.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues, Emiya ? » Demanda-t-elle, son sourire ne bougeant pas de sa place.

« … » Shirou la regarda sans rien dire pendant une seconde, avant de planter son katana dans son estomac.

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle, surprise, en crachant du sang. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur.

« Parce que tu n'es pas la vraie Rin. » Répondit l'Emiya, en lui souriant tristement.

Cette… Chose, ressemblait à Rin, avait la voix de Rin et se comportait comme Rin. Toutefois, _ça_ n'était pas Rin. Rin ne comprenait pas la technologie moderne, elle n'aurait donc jamais pu se retrouver dans SAO, même en partant du principe qu'elle avait en quelque sorte réussi à acquérir un dispositif lui permettant de se connecter au jeu dont le serveur se trouvait dans un monde parallèle. Et surtout, la véritable Rin n'avait que 15 ans à l'heure actuelle. Il était donc évident que ce qui se trouvait devant Shirou ne pouvait pas être elle.

« Et… Merde… » Grogna la _chose_ avec un sourire triste avant d'exploser en une multitude de polygones.

 _« Voilà donc_ Memory Cavern _, hein ? »_ Songea l'Emiya, en regardant le plafond. _« Quel lieu effrayant… »_

Ce donjon était horrible. D'une part, sa construction n'était pas claire, ce qui rendait facile de s'y perdre. D'autre part, les monstres à l'intérieur étaient des abominations. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement puissants, rapides ou endurants, mais leur pouvoir était cruel. Il avait la capacité de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle personne dont le joueur se souvenait. Cela incluait d'autres joueurs, mais également les personnes qui n'étaient pas dans SAO. Ils avaient accès aux souvenirs de leur cible ! Si Shirou avait été une personne normale, et donc qu'il n'avait pas voyagé dans le temps et n'était même pas un mage à la base, il ne se serait rendu compte de rien. Il se serait ainsi fait attaquer, et peut-être même tuer, par une personne qu'il considérait comme une amie. Pas étonnant que Kalos soit devenu fou, ayant dû choisir entre tuer ou être tué par ses proches. Tout le monde n'était pas comme l'Emiya, capable de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour un instant et faire ce qui devait être fait.

Pour lui, ce lieu n'était plus réellement dangereux, pas maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre. Continuant sa route, Shirou rencontra de nouveaux des monstres prenant l'apparence de personnes qu'il connaissait. Il y eut Taïga, Illya, Issei, une autre Rin et même Shinji. Ce dernier, l'Emiya prit beaucoup de plaisir à le tuer. Les choses devinrent un peu tendues au moment où Lancer, celui de la cinquième guerre du Graal, fit son apparition. Bien que pas plus puissant que les autres « apparitions », et donc assez simple à tuer, sa soif de bataille avait été un véritable problème à gérer.

Au bout de deux heures dans le donjon, Shirou avait affronté à peu près toutes ses connaissances, y compris son propre père, qui lui avait affirmé être fier de lui. Cela l'avait beaucoup ému. En dépit d'être une illusion, leur comportement et leur personnalité était aussi proche des vrais que possible, basés sur les souvenirs de l'Emiya. Dommage que Kiritsugu fut aussi facile à éliminer, ses armes à feu n'ayant pu être créées par les monstres de SAO. Le garçon avait également affronté Saber, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin ainsi que True Assassin, qui aurait été une vraie plaie à abattre sans Musume.

Bizarrement, Archer n'était pas apparu. Peut-être était-ce en raison du fait qu'il était techniquement Emiya Shirou, et que les monstres ne pouvaient pas prendre l'apparence de la cible, ou n'en voyaient pas l'intérêt étant donné qu'ils étaient censé faire baisser sa garde. Or, se voir apparaitre en face de soi n'était certainement pas quelque chose de normal. Continuant son chemin, l'apprenti mage rencontra une nouvelle apparition, qui cette fois le figea d'incrédulité.

« Sakura… » Murmura-t-il en lâchant ses armes à cause du choc.

« Bonjour, Senpai. » Déclara la concernée en souriant doucement.

Matou Sakura, la fille pour qui il consacrait actuellement sa vie, se tenait actuellement debout devant lui. Non, ce n'était pas elle, juste une illusion créée par les monstres du donjon. Il le savait, mais même ainsi, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas agir. Son but était de la protéger, pas de la tuer. Comment était-il censé réagir ? Il ne le pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Etait-ce cela que les autres joueurs avaient ressentis en entrant dans ce donjon ? Etait-ce pour cela que Kalos restait dedans, malgré le danger inhérent et omniprésent ? C'était horrible, malsain et cruel. Il fallait… Il devait…

« Musume, fais quelque chose s'il te plait… » Murmura Shirou faiblement, en détournant le regard.

« Très bien. » Fit la _Shadow Girl_ en transformant une partie du manteau en un énorme pic noir qui transperça la poitrine de Sakura.

« Au revoir, senpai… » Déclara doucement la Matou avant de disparaitre à son tour en une multitude de polygones.

« … » L'Emiya regarda l'endroit où l'illusion de Sakura s'était tenu avec des yeux vides.

Il resta ainsi sans bouger pendant cinq longues minutes, avant de finalement reprendre sa route. Cependant, il y avait désormais dans sa démarche une colère qui n'était pas là auparavant. Ramassant ses armes qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le donjon, déterminé à en finir une fois pour toute. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. S'il restait ici plus longtemps que nécessaire, il était certain de devenir fou e d'aller sur un saccage, tout comme Kalos.

Arrivant enfin au fond du donjon, Shirou trouva enfin sa cible, qui était assise au milieu d'une salle circulaire, parlant à ce qui semblait être une fille d'environ 14 ans. L'Emiya remarqua instantanément les similitudes entre les deux. Ils devaient être frère et sœur. S'approchant lentement, il commença à entendre leur conversation. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose d'assez intime, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il en avait ras le bol de _Memory Cavern_ et des créatures qui résidaient à l'intérieur.

« … Avait fini dans la rivière ! » Dit Kalos en rigolant. « Tu te souviens, Mira ? »

« Oui. » Confirma la fille, souriant, en hochant la tête, alors que sa main tenait un poignard et transperçait la poitrine de l'homme assis à côté d'elle. « C'était très drôle. Il avait fallu aller chercher ce pauvre chien et le sécher. Il avait mis de l'eau partout. »

« C'est vrai. » Confirma l'homme avec un sourire nostalgique, avant de soupirer, sans se soucier de sa barre de santé qui diminuait lentement. « Tu me manques, Mira… »

« Je sais. » Confirma-t-elle, en poignardant une fois de plus l'homme. « Mais tu devrais continuer à aller de l'avant. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable… » Dit Kalos, sonnant désespéré. « Je n'en ai pas la force, contrairement à toi. »

« Bien sûr que si, tu en as la force. » S'exaspéra Mira. « Tu es mon frère, mon jumeau. Tu es tout aussi fort que moi. »

Entendant cela, Shirou s'arrêta, perplexe. Des jumeaux ? Kalos et cette fille étaient jumeaux ? Mais il avait au moins 20 ans, alors qu'elle ne devait en avoir que 14 ! L'Emiya avait commencé à reconnaitre un motif dans les apparitions créées par les monstres du donjon. La plupart faisaient apparaitre une personne dont le joueur reconnaissait une facette particulière. Pour Taïga, c'était le côté grande sœur. Pour Illya, c'était le côté petite sœur. Mais surtout, l'apparence de la personne était basée sur le souvenir le plus récent que le joueur avait d'eux. Ou plus précisément, sur le souvenir où la personne était la plus âgée, ce qui, dans le cas de l'Emiya, était un peu délicat en raison de son voyage dans le temps.

Néanmoins, si Kalos et cette fille, Mira, étaient jumeaux, ils devraient donc avoir le même âge, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas ici. Pourquoi le frère n'aurait pas de souvenirs de sa sœur après que celle-ci ait eu 14 ans ? Ah… Evidemment, elle était probablement morte à ce moment-là. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas vieillit, contrairement à lui. Cela expliquait également la raison pour laquelle l'homme était prêt à endurer toute cette folie, juste pour la revoir, et pourquoi il s'en prenait aux joueurs pour voler leurs potions de soin et autres items permettant la guérison. Il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Néanmoins, Shirou allait devoir les interrompre et leur interdire de se revoir. Dans son état actuel, Kalos ne pouvait pas rester en liberté. Il était trop dangereux !

« Nous avons de la visite. » Déclara soudainement Mira, en se levant. « Au revoir, onii-chan… » Murmura-t-elle en disparaissant soudainement.

Shirou savait pourquoi. Les souvenirs n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne. Si deux joueurs se retrouvaient en un seul endroit en même temps, aucun souvenir ne se manifesterait. Les équipes à être entrées dans ce donjon s'étaient donc probablement entretuées pour pouvoir voir leurs proches… _Memory Cavern_ était vraiment un endroit horrible !

« Toi ! » Grogna Kalos de colère en bondissant sur ses pieds, lorsqu'il vit l'Emiya. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va-t'en ! Non, laisse tes potions d'abord et va-t'en ! »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Kalos. » Déclara Shirou. « Tu vas devoir venir avec moi. Il est temps de prendre la responsabilité de tes actes et d'aller en prison. »

« NON ! » Hurla-t-il, dégainant une énorme hache qu'il tint à deux mains. « Si je vais en prison, je ne pourrais plus revoir Mira. »

« Malheureusement. » Admit l'Emiya. « Tu aurais dû y penser avant de t'en prendre aux autres joueurs de SAO. »

« Ce n'était pas de vrais joueurs ! » Grogna Kalos, délirant. « Juste des illusions de ces monstres. Mira est la seule vérité dans cet endroit. Elle est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Sans elle, je ne suis rien ! »

« Je dois insister. » Déclara Shirou, ses propres armes en main. « Tu viendras avec moi, que ce soit de gré ou de force. »

« Tu… Tu es l'un d'entre eux ! » Murmura l'homme, les yeux écarquillés par la haine. « Tu es aussi une illusions de ces créatures. Tu veux me voler ma Mira ! »

Kalos n'était plus rationnel. Depuis l'instant où sa sœur avait disparu, la folie qu'il avait développée s'était finalement manifestée. Avec un hurlement de rage, il chargea Shirou. Ce dernier esquiva habilement et trancha le bras de l'homme, qui disparut en une multitude de polygones. Il était possible pour un joueur de perdre un membre. C'était un phénomène peu commun, mais pas spécialement rare, et cela reflétait assez bien la réalité. Il était cependant possible de récupérer le ou les membres perdus en dormant et restaurant sa santé à 100%. L'adversaire de l'Emiya était malheureusement, ou heureusement, trop pris dans sa haine pour remarquer la disparition.

Continuant sur sa lancée, Shirou trancha l'autre bras de Kalos, puis chacune de ses jambes. L'homme, dont la rage l'avait rendu maladroit et prévisible au point de sembler plus faible de 20 à 30 niveaux, tomba alors au sol pathétiquement. Hurlant sa colère, il tenta littéralement de ramper vers l'Emiya pour le mordre à mort. Fatigué de ce combat ridicule, le garçon assomma le fou d'un coup de poing dans le visage. Chargeant ensuite le joueur sur son épaule, il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, avant de se figer à mi-chemin. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trouvé dans la chambre du Boss. Mais alors, cette fille, Mira… Elle avait été créée par l'illusion du Boss ! Mais quelle facette était utilisée pour elle ?

Ce n'était pas le côté sœur qui était mis en cause ici. Si cela avait été le cas, Kalos n'aurait pas eu besoin de se rendre jusqu'à la chambre du Boss. De nombreux monstres auraient pu s'en charger dans tout le donjon. Pour preuve, Shirou avait eu affaire à au moins 6 Taïga et 4 Illya avant d'arriver jusqu'ici, et c'était alors qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour aller en ligne droite et donc éviter la plupart des salles secondaires. Alors quelle facette ?

…

…

Oh !

« Elle est la plus forte que je connaisse… » Murmura l'Emiya, répétant les mots exacts qu'avait prononcés Kalos, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquille. « Ce n'est pas bon, on doit vite sortir d'ici avant que… »

« Tu oses partir sans saluer ton roi, _Faker_ ? » Fit une voix arrogante derrière Shirou qui le fit se raidir.

« … » Déglutissant, le garçon se retourna lentement pour voir la personne se trouvant en face de lui. « Gilgamesh… »

Le jeune homme devant lui sourit avec son arrogance coutumière. Il possédait une chevelure d'un blond doré, ainsi que des yeux aussi rouges que le sang. Il était équipé d'une armure d'or pur, reflétant sa puissance ainsi que la royauté dont il était le plus grand représentant de l'histoire. Il était après tout le Roi des Héros. Déglutissant Shirou regarda son interlocuteur, réfléchissant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Parce qu'il avait assommé Kalos, il ne restait plus que l'Emiya à pouvoir générer une pensée. Le Boss avait donc pu facilement scanner sa mémoire et prendre l'apparence de celui qu'il considérait comme le plus fort. Et malgré tous les défauts que le garçon pouvait citer à propos de Gilgamesh, il était impossible de nier que l'Archer de la quatrième guerre du Graal était l'être le plus fort qu'il connaissait, plus encore qu'Altrouge ou Zelretch et probablement à égalité avec Primate Murder à son plein potentiel.

« C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, n'est-ce pas _Faker_ ? » Questionna Gilgamesh d'un ton impérieux, les yeux plissés. « Celui que j'ai rencontré était la version de toi qui a eu l'audace de prendre ma succession en tant qu'Archer lors de la guerre du Graal. Je peux sentir son bras, lié à ton humble existence. Il semblerait que ce soit de lui que cette pitoyable créature ait tiré le souvenir de moi… Je me sens profondément souillé. »

« Que veux-tu, Gilgamesh ? » Demanda Shirou, avec prudence.

« Je vais te faire l'honneur de te donner un ordre personnellement, quelque chose de normalement indigne de l'humble sujet de mon royaume que tu es. » Déclara le roi d'or avec arrogance. « Je t'ordonne de détruire mon illusion. »

« … » L'Emiya regarda son adversaire avec incrédulité. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu, _Faker_? » Grogna Gilgamesh, hautain. « Je t'ordonne de détruire cette créature qui ose se servir de mon souvenir comme d'une vulgaire illusion. Un roi tel que moi ne se soumettra à personne. Je préfère mourir de la main de l'un de mes humbles sujets, aussi indigne de ce titre soit-il, plutôt que de servir de marionnette pour cette aberration de la nature. »

« Sérieusement ? » Marmonna Shirou, encore incrédule.

« Me défies-tu, _Faker_ ? » Demanda Gilgamesh, les bras croisés contre son armure. « Ceci est un ordre de ton roi. Détruit cette pathétique illusion de ma grandeur et élimine la créature qui ose s'en servir ! »

« Puisque tu y tiens… » Fit l'Emiya, en haussant les épaules, avant de tendre son bras en direction du roi d'or. « Trace… On ! »

Et en disant son incantation, Shirou utilisa sa [Projection] pour faire apparaitre toutes les épées de son inventaire et les pointer en direction de Gilgamesh. Quoi ? Le roi d'or était une véritable plaie dans la cinquième guerre du Graal. Le garçon n'allait certainement pas y aller en douceur contre lui, d'autant plus que c'était lui-même qui avait demandé le traitement. D'un mouvement de sa main, toutes les armes contenues dans l'inventaire de l' _Outside System Gamer_ se précipitèrent vers l'Archer doré, l'empalant à de multiples reprises. A son crédit, l'illusion ne broncha pas une seule fois, restant obstinément les bras croisés et ne montrant aucune douleur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sans le moindre avertissement, une explosion de polygones apparut là où se tenait Gilgamesh. Le Boss avait été vaincu. Pourtant, l'illusion du Roi des Héros persistait, probablement grâce à sa seule volonté. Tel était la puissance de son égo. Si même Angra Mainyu n'était pas parvenu à le corrompre, quelle chance avait un simple jeu-vidéo ? Les yeux de l'Archer de la quatrième guerre du Graal se firent plus froid en regardant Shirou.

« Tu as osé essayer de reproduire ma _Gate of Babylon_ , _Faker_? » Fit Gilgamesh, avec une froide fureur dans son ton. « Quelle audace ! Quelle insolence ! Cette injure ne restera pas sans conséquence ! Parce que tu n'es pas actuellement dans mon royaume, je consens à repousser ta sanction, mais sache que tu seras puni pour cet affront, tôt ou tard. »

Sur ce, le roi d'or leva la main et une lueur dorée commença à briller dans sa paume, devenant de plus en plus intense et brillante. Elle faiblit finalement avant de disparaitre au bout de plusieurs secondes. Gilgamesh envoya négligemment à Shirou ce qui était apparu dans sa main. L'Emiya l'attrapa au vol et l'analysa. Le système décrivait l'objet comme étant une _King's Stone_. Il s'agirait également d'un item de quête dont la rareté était de rang S.

« Il semble que l'autorité de ce royaume veuille que je te remette un présent. » Déclara Gilgamesh avec suffisance et arrogance. « Pour cette fois, et cette fois seulement, je vais consentir à faire une telle faveur, mais tu n'es pas digne de mes trésors. Ce caillou sans valeur que je te donne n'appartient pas à ma collection et ne mérite pas d'être ma propriété. Considère cela comme une récompense pour avoir éliminé la créature qui se servait d'une illusion de mon illustre personne comme d'un vulgaire catalyseur à son existence pathétique. Ne suis-je pas généreux ? Maintenant, hors de ma vue, ta présence m'insupporte. Que je ne te revois plus avant que tu ais invoqué Saber ! »

Sur ce, le Roi des Héros se retourna et avança en direction du mur du fond, alors que son corps devenait progressivement transparent. Il disparut complètement avant d'avoir atteint l'extrémité opposée de la chambre du Boss. Shirou, pour sa part, continuait de regarder où avait été Gilgamesh avec perplexité. Il venait d'avoir en quelque sorte eu une conversation multi-temporelle, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que Zelretch. Pourtant, l'Emiya ne s'interrogeait même pas sur la façon dont le Roi d'or était parvenu à faire cela. Il avait depuis longtemps décidé de considérer que Gilgamesh savait. Gilgamesh savait toujours. C'était plus facile d'accepter les faits ainsi.

Soupirant, Shirou quitta la chambre du Boss, avant de jeter un dernier regard en arrière. Ce donjon était dangereux. Quiconque y entrait risquait de sombrer dans la folie. Lui-même aurait pu également, s'il avait été juste un peu plus faible ou moins bien préparé. L'Emiya allait donc sortir de _Memory Cavern_ , livrer Kalos au groupe des conquérants pour qu'il soit mis en prison, puis revenir sur place et trouver un moyen afin de sceller l'entrée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 91.

PV max : 5400.

Mana max : 15400.

Familier : Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 42 (B).

[Endurance] : 54 (A).

[Agility] : 65 (A).

[Luck] : 39 (B-).

[Mana] : 308 (A+++).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Searching] : 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatics] : 1000.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 1000.

[Familiar Recovery] : 772.

[Familiar Communication] : 772.

[Arc] : 683.

[Copying] : 536.

[Dual Blade (False)] : 241.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier] : 698.

[Katana] : 703.

[Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 863.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 891.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 749.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 580.

[Katana Forging] : 602.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 863.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 841.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 728.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 893.

Avatar :

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 64.

PV max : 9700.

Mana max : 1200.

Maitre : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 49 (A).

[Endurance] : 97 (A+).

[Agility] : 68 (A).

[Luck] : 9 (E-).

[Mana] : 24 (D)

Skills :

[Mana Link] : 954.

[Shadow Possession] : 833.

[Shadow Travel] : 671.

[Shadow Hiding] : 638.

[Shapeshifting] : 357.

* * *

Terminé !

Bien, quelques éclaircissements... Les créatures du donjon ne font qu'imiter l'apparence de personnes dont le joueur (ici Shirou) a le souvenir. Leur puissance, en particulier pour les Servants, n'est pas répliquée. De même, l'illusion de la personne est basée sur les souvenirs eux-mêmes, et pas sur la réalité, donc l'illusion d'un personnage n'agira pas forcément de façon identique au vrai. Tout n'est question que de perception.

Pour Shirou, ces illusions sont d'autant plus détaillées qu'il utilise un _Soul Translator_ , et donc que la machine a un accès encore plus direct à sa mémoire. Cela ne veut toujours pas dire qu'elles sont parfaites...

Certains auront également remarqué (et apprécié) de voir que le chapitre était long, même selon mes normes extensibles. J'ai hésité pendant un instant à le faire en deux parties: l'arène d'un côté, puis le donjon de l'autre. Après tout, j'aurais pu écrire un chapitre entier (voire plus) sur les illusions des différents personnages, mais cela n'aurait pas eu de réel intérêt à l'heure actuelle. Après tout, lesdits personnages, n'ayant pas leur force d'origine, étaient condamnés à être vaincus presque avec facilité par Shirou. Je ne voulais pas montrer d'eux une telle faiblesse.

Dernier détail, les stats de Shirou dans SAO ne sont pas représentatifs de ceux qu'il aura dans la réalité. Ce sont deux choses différentes ! Pour donner une meilleure idée... Les stats de Shirou dans SAO seraient en fait ses stats s'il devait être invoqué comme un Esprit Héroïque, ce qu'il n'est pas, ou du moins que partiellement. Et ce _partiellement_ est basé sur les stats d'Archer, par sur le Shirou actuel. Je ferais une fiche de stats détaillée une fois l'arc SAO terminé, pour vous expliquer cela plus en profondeur.

Quant à ceux qui trouvent que Shirou n'a pas réellement de difficulté dans le jeu, c'est pour le moment vrai. Il est le joueur le plus expérimenté avec le concept de la mort. Il sait ce qu'il risque, connait ses forces et ses faiblesses à la perfection, et sait comment les utiliser pour obtenir le meilleur résultat possible. Il ne compte pas non plus sur le système pour lui mâcher le travail, ce qui le rend plus indépendant, plus imprévisible, et surtout, plus dangereux que les autres joueurs.

J'ai également trouvé un moyen de donner [Dual Blade] à Shirou sans le retirer de Kirito, de façon crédible, je l'espère. Ma logique est la suivante: Shirou a la meilleure vitesse de réaction pure lors de bataille, alors que Kirito a la meilleure vitesse de réaction système lors de bataille. Pour Shirou, c'est basé sur l'expérience réelle, tandis que pour Kirito, c'est basé sur sa compréhension et l'exploitation du système de jeu. En définitive, leur vitesse de réaction est exactement la même. Cela ne prend cependant pas en compte [Fluctlight Acceleration] est sorte de [Compétence], et donc non comptabilisé dans le calcul.

De plus, [Fluctlight Acceleration] n'augmente pas réellement la vitesse de réaction, ni la vitesse elle-même. En fait, Shirou ne se déplace pas plus vite du tout. Il se déplace à la même vitesse, mais dans un laps de temps plus court. Cela peut sembler être la même chose, mais il y a une subtile différence. (Ceux qui ne comprennent pas la référence: Red vs Blue). On pourrait comparer cela à une forme de compression temporelle.

Cependant, Shirou aura des adversaires puissants à affronter dans SAO, où il lui faudra user de toutes ses forces... Plus tard. Nous venons à peine d'atteindre la partie intéressante de l'Aincrad, avec le début des Players Killers... Vous pouvez vérifier, cela a vraiment commencé au début de la deuxième année dans l'Aincrad.

Bien, je pense avoir tout dit...

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon week-end et une bonne semaine.

A la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Et me revoilà !

Voici donc le chapitre 12 de FSAN, un peu plus court que les précédents, mais pas mauvais pour autant. Ils étaient tous censés avoir cette taille, à l'origine...

Juste une petite chose avant de commencer la lecture. Certains auront sans doute déjà remarqué la vitesse à laquelle j'ai publié tous les chapitres de cette fiction. C'est plutôt rapide, surtout par rapport à celle de mes autres fictions. Je voulais rattraper le retard, pour pouvoir imposer un rythme à peu près égal d'évolution entre chacune d'elles.

Pour cette raison, en raison du fait que le nombre de chapitres a rattrapé celui de mes autres fictions régulières, je dois vous informer que les chapitres de FSAN vont sortir de façon moins rapide. Ils resteront régulier, mais au rythme d'un par mois, plutôt qu'hebdomadaire ou bi-mensuel. Naturellement, tout dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle j'écris chacun de mes chapitre, mais cela devrait être à peu près la norme.

Bon, je ne vais pas en dire plus pour le moment. Profitez donc de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : Quête rang S…_**

Cela faisait environ un mois depuis que Shirou avait été dans _Memory Cavern_ , fait face à Gilgamesh, obtenu la _King's Stone_ et mit fin à la tuerie de Kalos. Après l'avoir ramené au groupe des conquérants, le joueur prit de folie avait été mis dans la prison la plus sécurisée du jeu, au 1er Etage : le _Black Iron Palace_. L'Emiya était ensuite retourné au donjon caché, et avait cherché un moyen d'en sceller l'entrée. Ce lieu était le plus proche connu à ce jour de l'Aincrad de l'enfer. La folie frapperait les plus faibles d'esprits, et ceux en proie au doute. Malheureusement, il était impossible d'altérer les décors du jeu, ceux-ci étant des _Immortal Objects_.

Pourtant, Shirou avait cherché, et continué à chercher pendant des heures, devenant une journée entière, puis deux. Il était resté devant cette entrée, testant toutes les techniques de toutes ses [Compétences] pour sceller l'entrée du donjon, mais en vain. Un _Immortal Object_ était exactement cela, un _Immortal Object_ , quelque chose qui ne pouvait être détruit par les joueurs, car c'était en dehors des limites autorisées du jeu. C'était le support ultime de l'Aincrad, sa terre sainte, destiné à exister jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant, malgré cette connaissance, Shirou avait continué de chercher une technique, une échappatoire, une astuce, n'importe quoi lui permettant de contourner les règles absolues de Sword Art Online, un peu comme les [Compétences] n'appartenant pas au jeu, tel que son [Prana Burst] ou ses _Eyes of the Mind_. Et finalement, au bout de son troisième jour de test, il avait finalement réussi à réaliser l'impossible.

La porte était un _Immortal Object_ , certes, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'engrenage qui en permettait l'ouverture. Tout ce qui était destiné à être déplacé se devait de pouvoir être suffisamment « flexible » pour cela. Or, les _Immortal Objects_ étaient conçus pour être immuables, indestructibles, éternels. Cela aurait donc été incompatible avec la fonction primitive d'un mécanisme d'activation, telles que les poignées de porte ou les boutons poussoirs. Tout ce qui était destiné à être utilisé était théoriquement destructible, et c'était sur cela que Shirou comptait.

Ayant compris cela, il avait commencé à chercher un moyen de détruire le mécanisme d'activation de la porte, ce qui n'était pas si simple. Après tout, toutes les composantes du mécanisme _étaient_ des _Immortal Objects_ , seul le mécanisme lui-même ne l'était pas. Cela rendait donc la tâche de le briser plus compliquer qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais Shirou avait été en mesure de le faire, et ridiculement facilement une fois qu'il avait compris comment s'y prendre.

Dans les faits, il avait juste utilisé [Reinforcement] sur le mécanisme d'activation. [Reinforcement] avait la propriété de renforcer, ou améliorer, les éléments ciblés. Cependant, comme toutes choses, il y avait une limite à ne pas dépasser. Si cela devait arriver, la cible deviendrait automatiquement surchargée de puissance, et donc exploserait de l'intérieur. Et c'était ce que Shirou avait fait au mécanisme de sécurité, le brisant de l'intérieur et figeant son fonctionnement de manière irréversible, à moins que Kayaba Akihiko ne le restore. Cependant, l'Emiya était à peu près certain que cela n'arriverait pas, car jusqu'à présent le Maitre du jeu avait laissé tous les événements se dérouler sans la moindre intervention. C'était comme s'il voulait que le jeu soit comme un film ou une pièce de théâtre.

Naturellement, il n'était pas entré dans les détails lors de ses explications au groupe des conquérants. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que Shirou était parvenu par un moyen mystérieux à sceller l'entrée, ce qui était réputé impossible. En l'occurrence, personne ne s'étonna de sa réussite. En fait, seul Hearthcliff sembla étonné par ce résultat, bien qu'il l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Il se montra également intéressé par comment l'Emiya s'y était pris, mais ne reçut aucune réponse pertinente. Cela sembla cependant l'amuser plutôt qu'autre chose.

A présent, cependant, Shirou était en pleine recherche. Ayant reçu de Gilgamesh une _King's Stone_ , il essayait à présent de comprendre à quoi elle servait. Il savait qu'elle était liée à une quête, sa description le confirmait, mais il ignorait à laquelle. Il y en avait tellement. Et étant la rareté de l'item, rang S, il doutait ladite quête soit bénigne. C'était l'item de quête le plus rare jamais trouvé jusqu'à présent. Il avait cherché des informations auprès d'Argo, des PNJ, guetté la moindre rumeur, mais n'était finalement revenu avec rien. Pas le moindre indice en un mois.

En fait, l'Emiya était à peu près certain que l'objet qu'il avait reçu ait été destiné à être trouvé, ou même simplement à exister. La raison ? C'était Gilgamesh qui lui avait donné l'item. Comme si le système de jeu pouvait avoir prévu que le Roi des Héros lui-même apparaisse sous la forme d'illusion. Naturellement, c'était impossible. Mais bon… C'était Shirou. De plus, l'objet s'appelait _King's Stone_ ! On ne pouvait pas faire un nom plus explicite. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas aidé à comprendre quoi en faire. Cela le confondait.

A cause de cela, l'Emiya avait demandé à Argo, aussi évasivement et discrètement que possible, comment fonctionnait le système de jeu. Après tout, si une quête n'existait pas, alors il n'y avait aucune raison d'obtenir un item qui y était lié. D'un autre côté, si l'Aincrad ne reconnaissait pas ledit item, alors celui-ci aurait été considéré comme non-reconnu, corrompu, ou quelque chose de similaire. Mais puisque le système reconnaissait l'item, alors il devrait théoriquement exister, ou du moins avoir une signification pour le jeu. Mais encore une fois, comment le système aurait pu savoir que Gilgamesh apparaisse ? C'était impossible. Et il avait donné la _King's Stone_. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Shirou refusait d'y croire.

Le Roi des Héros était une personne trop arrogante, et son égo était trop grand, pour que le jeu puisse le manipuler d'une quelconque façon. La preuve en était qu'il avait _consentit_ à offrir l'item à l'Emiya. De plus, normalement, le joueur recevait automatiquement les items dans son inventaire. Gilgamesh avait été en mesure d'imposer sa volonté pour forcer le système à passer par lui. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que, alors qu'il n'avait pas été l'autorité de ce royaume, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, il n'ait pas tenté de se l'approprié… Peut-être le fait de n'être qu'une simple illusion plutôt qu'une personne physique avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Néanmoins, Shirou était à peu près sûr que Gilgamesh n'aurait pas accepté de lui donner l'item sans raison ou arrière-pensée. Le roi du monde n'avait peut-être pas été dans son royaume, mais une chose était certaine, il aimait les divertissements. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'Emiya était certain que le Roi des Héros avait modifié l'item à sa convenance avant de le transmettre. C'était à la fois pour montrer que ses dons étaient importants et pour montrer qu'il était au-dessus même de « l'autorité » illusoire d'un royaume qui n'existait même pas dans la réalité. Cependant, le système de jeu ne devrait pas pouvoir être assez malléable pour permettre à quelque chose comme cela de se produire… N'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant si. Le système de jeu gérant SAO se nommait le _Cardinal System_. Aussi appelé simplement _Cardinal_ , sa fonction principale était de gérer le jeu dans son intégralité sans nécessiter la moindre intervention humaine, que ce soit à propos du suivi de joueurs, détecter et corriger les anomalies, et même générer de nouvelles quêtes. Argo avait expliqué à Shirou que des quêtes étranges et bizarres apparaissaient de temps en temps à travers tout l'Aincrad, alors qu'elles n'étaient pas prévues à l'origine, et basées sur les tendances internet, la mythologie et les différentes histoires populaires. Ces informations lui avaient été fournies par Kirito, passionné d'informatique qu'il avait été dans la vraie vie. Apparemment, le bêta-testeur avait cherché des informations sur le jeu longtemps avant de pouvoir y jouer… Et de s'y retrouver coincé.

Cela donnait au moins une idée à Shirou sur le comment le _Cardinal_ avait pu si bien s'adapter à la présence de Gilgamesh et à l'objet qu'il avait donné. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un mythe ambulant, le plus ancien de tous. Le _Cardinal_ n'aurait jamais loupé une occasion pareille pour créer une nouvelle quête, peut-être même quelque chose pouvant modifier l'équilibre des pouvoirs de l'Aincrad lui-même. Le Roi des Héros, le Souverain du Monde, l'héritage qu'il avait laissé derrière lui sous la forme de la _King's Stone_. Sword Art Online préparait quelque chose de grand, quelque chose qui dépassait même Kayaba Akihiko, son propre créateur. Après tout, dans les faits, le _Cardinal System_ était l'équivalant d'un Gaïa virtuel…

Mais malgré cela, il ne savait toujours pas ce à quoi était destiné l'item que Gilgamesh lui avait donné. Il avait cherché absolument partout dans 56 des 57 Etages actuellement disponibles. Le dernier avait été débloqué la veille seulement, et Shirou commençait seulement à l'explorer, ratissant la zone au peigne fin. Pas une parcelle ne restait vierge de sa présence. Pourtant, malgré sa méthodologie, l'Emiya ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Etait-ce un lieu ? Un item complémentaire ? Un PNJ ? Un évènement ? Cette ignorance l'énervait et le distrayait de ses véritables priorités. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite. C'était à tel point que lui et Musume avaient décidé de se séparer pour rechercher… Quoi que ce qu'il cherchait.

Cela dit, pendant qu'il cherchait, il avait plus que le temps nécessaire pour s'entrainer et réfléchir. Il faisait cela beaucoup ces temps-ci, et cela le rendait un peu nerveux. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas penser ou n'était pas intelligent. C'était simplement qu'il était un homme d'action plutôt que réflexion. Son corps était une lame affutée, prête à l'action. Reposer dans son fourreau n'était pas sa destinée, pas encore, du moins. Pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée pour remplir l'objectif pour laquelle elle avait été créée.

Ses réflexions l'avaient portées sur les derniers événements ayant eu lieu sur l'Aincrad. La plupart du temps, les Boss d'Etage avaient suivis une norme de croissance proportionnelle, à mesure que les joueurs progressaient vers le haut du château flottant. Toutefois, il existait deux exceptions à cette règle. La première concernait le Boss du 25ème Etage, et la seconde le Boss du 50ème Etage. Dans ces deux cas, le Boss avait été beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'ils auraient dû être en prenant en compte la force des Boss du 24ème et 49ème Etage. Ce fut les deux seules fois où il y eut des morts au cours d'une Bataille contre un Boss. Dans le premier cas, cela avait été parce que Shirou n'avait pas été présent dans le premier assaut, initié par une guilde sans tenir compte de l'avis du groupe des conquérants. Dans le second cas, il n'y eut qu'un mort, dû à l'arrogance d'un joueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Kibao… Encore une fois.

Cet homme, de l'avis de l' _Outside System Gamer_ , était la pire ordure de Sword Art Online. Personnellement, il le plaçait même devant Kayaba Akihiko, car pour toute sa folie et ses délires, il n'avait jamais essayé de dissimuler ses intentions concernant le jeu. Kibao, d'autre part, Shirou le soupçonnait de plus en plus de faire du _Portal Player Killer_ , et d'être doué à cela. Ses « erreurs » avaient tués plus de joueurs que toute autre personne. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne s'en était rendu compte ? Kibao était parvenu à atteindre certaines des plus hautes sphères d'influence du groupe des conquérants, et s'il n'était pas encore plus élevé, c'était par les efforts de l'Emiya. Et tôt ou tard, il parviendrait à le faire tomber et à l'envoyer en prison.

Pour en revenir aux 25ème et 50ème Etages, Kirito lui avait expliqué que dans les MMORPG, il n'était pas rare que certains jeux du même type divisent les multiples étages en plusieurs « paliers ». Pour SAO, ces paliers étaient chacun formés de 25 étages, pour un total de 4 « paliers » dans l'ensemble du jeu. Et là ou pour chaque étage il y avait un Boss d'Etage, pour chaque « palier », il y avait un « Boss de Palier ». Celui-ci était exponentiellement plus fort qu'un Boss d'Etage, avant que la croissance ne redevienne proportionnelle pour 24 autres étages. Donc, logiquement, les 75ème et 100ème Etages seraient du même calibre que les deux précédents.

Concernant Shirou et Musume, leur formation se passait bien. Il était parvenu à faire progresser [One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] au niveau 1000 et elle avait fait de même avec [Mana Link] et [Shadow Possession]. La _Shadow_ Girl venait d'atteindre le niveau 71, et l'Emiya était au niveau 95 désormais, soit seulement 5 niveau avant le maximum… Enfin c'était supposé. Pour une raison quelconque, l' _Outside System Gamer_ était un peu mal à l'aise sur ce dernier point. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur le système de niveau des joueurs. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important et de pourtant évidant…

Parlant de Musume, Shirou avait récemment remarqué une autre étrangeté, cette fois-ci en dehors de l'Aincrad. Lors d'une de ses cessions d'exercices dans la réalité, l'Emiya avait cru pendant un instant que son ombre avait… Bougé. Pas « bougé » dans le sens où elle a suivi le mouvement de son corps, mais « bougé » dans le sens où justement elle a fait un mouvement qui ne provenait pas à l'origine de son corps. Cela n'avait cependant duré qu'un court moment, moins d'une seconde en fait, et il aurait pu l'avoir imaginé. Il avait également été fatigué ce jour-là, ayant eu beaucoup de pression sur les événements récents et n'avait pas dormi une seule fois depuis Noël.

La raison de son manque de sommeil avait justement à voir avec l'Aincrad. La nouvelle année avait vu son lot de bonnes résolutions, comme par exemple une meilleure unité au sein du groupe des conquérants. Malheureusement, il y avait également eu de mauvaises résolutions. La pire de toutes avant cependant été l'apparition des premiers _Player Killers_ dès le début de janvier. Il y avait cependant eu très tôt des cas de _Player Killer_ dans SAO, qui pouvaient être classés en trois catégories.

La première catégorie était le _Regular Player Killer_ , consistant à tuer d'autres joueurs de façon « classique », soit dans un affrontement direct. Cette catégorie était apparue seulement trois mois plus tôt, alors que de nombreux joueurs commençaient à désespérer de ne jamais plus pouvoir quitter ce monde virtuel. C'était également le troisième cas répertorié de _Player Killer_.

La seconde catégorie était le _Portal Player Killer_ , consistant à envoyer des joueurs à des donjons dont la difficulté était largement supérieure à ce que leur niveau était capable de gérer, ce qui causait irrévocablement leur mort. C'était le second cas répertorié de _Player Killer_. Shirou était persuadé que Kibao était un de ces joueurs.

La troisième catégorie était le _Monster Player Killer_ , consistant à créer une situation qui obligeait les joueurs à être éliminés par des monstres. C'était le tout premier cas répertorié de _Player Kille_ , apparu en fait dès le premier jour de Sword Art Online. Coper, un bêta-testeur que Shirou avait rencontré avec Kirito peu de temps après le début officiel du jeu de la mort, avait été de ceux-là.

Récemment, cependant, un quatrième cas de _Player Killer_ avait été recensé, parce que les meurtriers étaient créatifs. Les trois précédentes catégories avaient toutes quelque chose en commun, ces morts n'étaient possibles que dans les combats en dehors des villes et des _Safe Zones_ , lieux où il n'était pas possible de perdre de la santé. Pourtant, quelqu'un, à un moment donné, avait trouvé une alternative pour tuer des gens même dans l'enceinte sécurisé par le _Cardinal_. Comme quoi, Shirou n'avait pas été le seul à chercher à exploiter le système, comme il en fit l'amère découverte.

Ce quatrième cas de _Player Killer_ était nommé _Sleep Player Killer_. Comme son nom le suggérait, cela consistait à éliminer un jouer alors que celui-ci dormait. Naturellement, il pourrait sembler que cette forme de meurtre serait plus difficile que les trois précédentes, mais c'était faux. Certes, le _Sleep Player Killer_ ne pouvait être utilisé que quand une personne dormait, ce qui signifiait donc que cela n'aurait pas lieu en dehors des _Safe Zones_ , personne n'étant assez fou pour essayer de se reposer dans un endroit où ils pourraient être tués. Cependant, les joueurs ne pouvaient pas non plus être éliminés dans des chambres d'auberge ou leur maison en forçant la porte, car le _Cardinal_ avait mise en place une sécurité supplémentaire. Ainsi, même Shirou et son [Reinforcement] anti-mécanisme d'ouverture ne pouvait passer le protocole anti-intrusion.

Pourtant, en dépit de ces restrictions, il était ridiculement facile d'être un _Sleep Player Killer_. Les joueurs, dans l'Aincrad, ne ressentait pas la température, ou en tout cas de façon beaucoup moins importante que dans la réalité, si bien que cette influence était moindre, sauf aux étages à thème hivernal. De plus, malgré sa dangerosité, on ne pouvait pas nier que l'Aincrad était un lieu magnifique. Il arrivait donc souvent que les prisonniers du jeu, lors d'une pause, s'installe dans une partie calme d'une _Safe Zone_ et s'y endorme pour quelques heures, avant de reprendre leur chasse. C'était là que tout se jouait.

Un _Sleep Player Killer_ attendait que le joueur s'endorme dans un parc, ou sous un arbre à l'intérieur d'une _Safe Zone_ , puis s'approchait de sa cible, lui envoyait un défi à mort, et forçait l'avatar inconscient à l'accepter en dirigeant manuellement la main de la proie. Puis, une fois cela fait, il ne restait plus qu'à faire descendre sa santé à zéro. Puisque les joueurs ne ressentaient pas la douleur, ils s'endormaient simplement et ne se réveillaient jamais, puisque rien ne les alertait du danger. Shirou se souvenait s'être une fois demandé ce qui arriverait si un duel à mort devait avoir lieu à l'intérieur d'une _Safe Zone_. Il avait maintenant sa réponse… Il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance.

Lorsque l'Emiya avait été mis au courant des premiers meurtres de ce genre, sa fureur avait été incommensurable. Le groupe des conquérants révéla quelques heures plus tard qu'un tremblement de terre eut lieu à cet étage, et personne n'osa sortir des villes, de peur de mourir en raison de ce phénomène jusqu'à présent inconnu à SAO. Lorsque cela cessa finalement, et que les plus courageux reprirent leur exploration, il fut découvert que pas un seul monstre ne restait dans cette étage, figeant ainsi toutes les activités jusqu'à leur réapparition.

Après s'être calme, et éliminé tous les monstres d'un étage entier en seulement quelques heures, grâce à une combinaison de [Sprint], [Prana Burst] et [Fluctilight Acceleration], il avait décidé d'agir. Il y avait déjà eu une trentaine de morts, et il n'y avait pas de maçon de tuer plus vile et préméditée que celle-ci. Il était temps de mettre en place des mesures contre cette nouvelle menace. Ce fut ainsi qu'il décida de devenir la prochaine « victime » de ces tueurs.

Au cours du mois passé, il créa une procédure simple. Il se plaçait dans une _Safe Zone_ , à un endroit légèrement isolé, mais pas au point d'être suspect, puis « s'endormait ». Pendant ce temps-là, Musume veillait sur lui à l'intérieur de son ombre. Il n'y avait pas de réel risque pour lui d'agir ainsi. D'une part, il ne mourrait pas vraiment si son avatar était tué. D'autre part, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il s'endorme accidentellement, étant donné qu'il se réveillerait dans la réalité si cela arrivait, ce qui ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois. Et enfin, son familier était très fidèle et dévoué. Elle ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver.

Ce fut ainsi que Shirou et Musume déjouèrent sept tentatives, capturèrent les auteurs et les jetèrent en prison. Parce qu'il s'était déguisé à chaque fois qu'il agissait comme un « dormeur », personne n'avait pu le rattacher avec ces arrestations. Eh bien, Argo et Kirito pourraient l'avoir deviner, mais ils se taisaient à ce sujet, comprenant que l'Emiya ne pourrait réellement agir que tant qu'il restait anonyme. Ils parlaient d'expérience, ayant vu l'évolution entre avant et après qu'il soit devenu une célébrité de l'Aincrad. Ce qu'il pouvait faire était devenu sensiblement différent.

Cependant, aussi tordus et cruels les _Sleep Player Killers_ étaient, ils n'étaient qu'un rouage de la véritable machine que Shirou tentait de stopper. Les catégories deux, trois et quatre avaient tous un point en comment : le tueur, direct ou indirect selon le cas, restait un joueur vert. Parce qu'ils n'éliminaient pas leur victime, ou le faisait dans les règles du jeu, ils ne commettaient aucune infraction reconnue par le _Cardinal_ , et donc ne devenaient pas des joueurs orange.

Les _Regular Player Killers_ étaient différents. Ils se délectaient d'éliminer d'autres joueurs. Il y avait de nombreux cas de guilde orange, et leur approche était la plupart du temps la même. Un membre de leur guilde, un joueur « vert », cherchaient des cibles dans les villes et formaient un groupe avec eux, avant de les diriger dans un lieu isolé, où le reste de la guilde pouvait leurs items et ensuite les tuer. Après tout, la plus grande faiblesse d'un joueur orange était ses restrictions. La pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer à l'intérieur d'une _Safe Zone_.

En fait si, il pourrait, mais alors il devrait faire face aux _Guardians_ de l'endroit, des PNJ de très haut niveau, chacun à peu près aussi fort qu'un Boss d'Etage du « palier » supérieur. Autrement dit, un _Guardian_ du 1er Etage était aussi fort que le Boss du 26ème Etage. Au 2ème Etage, il était aussi fort que le Boss du 27ème Etage, et ainsi de suite. Mais si ce n'était que cela, ça irait encore. Non, le véritable problème était que les _Guardians_ n'agissaient pas seuls. Au contraire, ils apparaissaient la plupart du temps par groupe de quinze à vingt, et avaient un temps de réapparition extrêmement court. Et eux, tout comme les monstres, cherchaient également à tuer, bien que spécifiquement les joueurs orange.

C'était pour cela que toutes les guildes orange disposaient de plusieurs joueurs verts pour fournir les potions, les nouveaux équipements ainsi que la restauration des anciens, mais également le matériel en général qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se procurer des joueurs qu'ils éliminaient. Le genre d'items qu'ils ne pouvaient trouver que dans des villes, lieux dont ils n'avaient pas accès. Pour cette raison, il n'était pas rare qu'environ 20-25% d'une guilde orange soit composée de joueurs « verts ». La guilde _Titan's Hand_ , que Kirito avait envoyé en prison, un mois plus tôt, était l'une d'elle.

Il existait une guilde orange, la pire de toutes, nommée _Laughing Coffin_. Fondée, ou en tout cas apparue pour la première fois, en janvier, il ne s'agissait pas d'une véritable guilde, contrairement à 90% des guildes orange. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas enregistrée dans le _Cardinal_ , et donc était littéralement un fantôme. Il s'agissait donc d'une guilde non-officielle, ce qui signifiait que ses membres pouvaient être absolument n'importe quel joueur, même un membre d'une autre guilde. La seule marque prouvant leur véritable allégeance était le tatouage d'un cercueil noir partiellement ouvert avec un visage avec un pseudo visage souriant sur le dessus et le squelette d'un bras visible à l'intérieur. C'était leur emblème. Leur fierté.

En seulement trois mois, cette guilde était devenu si infâme qu'elle avait été surnommée la guilde rouge. Ce n'était pourtant pas une couleur qu'un joueur pouvait devenir, mais cela soulignait parfaitement leur dangerosité. Ils étaient également insaisissables, même pour Shirou, qui ne pouvait rien faire à leur sujet pour le moment. C'était en fait assez incroyable, en y repensant, étant donné qu'il avait vérifié absolument partout dans l'Aincrad, dans ses recherches pour trouver la quête liée à la _King's Stone_. Pourtant, aucune trace d'eux…

Actuellement, le groupe des conquérants avait commencé à rechercher autant d'information que possible concernant _Laughing Coffin_. Hearthcliff et les autres chefs de guilde, l'Emiya inclus, prévoyaient de mettre en place une attaque contre la guilde rouge et les empêcher définitivement de nuire, une fois leur emplacement découvert. Ils avaient déjà tués plus d'une centaine de joueurs innocents, et ce nombre ne cessait de grandir. Tous les volontaires pour l'expédition étaient acceptés, mais une fois que cela était fait, ils devaient de soumettre à une unique obligation, à laquelle ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant auparavant. Cette obligation consistait à montrer leurs bras et leurs jambes, pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas marqués de l'emblème en forme de cercueil. Un espion avait déjà été trouvé de cette façon. Un joueur « vert ».

Kirito avait confirmé à Shirou sa présence pour l'assaut, lorsqu'elle aurait lieu. Etant l'un des mieux informé du jeu, pas loin derrière Argo, il était déterminé à ce que SAO ne soit pas souillé davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était déjà bien assez qu'il soit devenu un jeu de la mort… Lui et son niveau 79, ce qui faisait de lui le second meilleur joueur de l'Aincrad, seraient un atout non négligeable.

Parlant du bêta-testeur, sa propre vie était devenue… Mouvementée. Pas sur le côté groupe des conquérants, mais sur le côté sentimental. Lorsqu'Asuna avait découvert que lui et Sachi habitaient ensemble, elle s'était fait un devoir de les surveiller de près, allant jusqu'à désormais vivre avec eux. Apparemment, c'était pour éviter que Kirito « n'abuse » de la jeune fille. Mais puisque c'était cette dernière qui trouvait toujours un moyen de finir dans le lit du garçon…

Cette dernière information n'avait pas été destinée à être révélée, mais il se trouvait que le _Beater_ l'ait un jour laissé accidentellement échappé lors d'une discussion avec Asuna. Shirou avait été présent cette fois-là, et il avait sagement décidé de ne pas s'impliquer. Après tout, quand une femme sourit doucement, presque mielleusement, et que ses cheveux commençaient à s'agiter derrière elle alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, cela prouvait sa fureur. Une redoutable fureur. Dans ces cas-là, on ne pouvait que prier pour ne pas être la cible de cette colère. Et si on l'était… Paix à notre âme.

Ainsi donc une Sachi rougissante avait rapidement expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle dormait dans la même chambre, et accessoirement le même lit que Kirito. Elle était toujours autant effrayée par l'Aincrad, et le garçon la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Cette tendance, déjà présente lorsqu'ils faisaient partie de la même guilde, s'était fortement accentuée après la destruction de ladite guilde à la mort de tous les autres joueurs en dehors du leader et d'eux-mêmes.

Asuna avait compris et accepté cette explication avec un visage beaucoup plus doux. Néanmoins, par un étrange phénomène mystique/cosmique que Shirou n'avait pas été en mesure de comprendre, la jeune femme avait décidé que dorénavant, ils dormiraient tous ensemble. Pas juste vivre dans la même maison, mais réellement partager le même lit. L'Emiya se souvenait encore de sa réaction lorsqu'un Kirito au visage las et fatigué lui avait annoncé cela. Il compatissait, lui-même avait eu un problème similaire, bien que pas aussi extrême, durant la cinquième guerre du Graal.

Le pire, néanmoins, avait été au cours d'une chasse en groupe, composé de Kirito, Asuna, Sachi et Shirou. Les quatre faisaient de temps en temps une chasse ensemble, surtout pour renforcer la confiance de Sachi et la sortir des villes, qu'elle ne quittait jamais sans la présence de l'un des trois autres. C'était également destiné à la sociabiliser un peu, juste pour qu'elle ait le courage de parler à d'autres gens, ce qu'elle évitait autant que possible jusqu'à présent.

L'incident, donc, c'était déroulé au cours de cette chasse. Cela avait déjà fait un long moment que Kirito, Sachi et Asuna dormaient ensemble, bien que cette dernière regardait toujours le bêta-testeur avec suspicion lorsque la question était abordée. Enfin bref, ce jour-là, sans raison ou contexte préalable, Sachi avait demandé à Kirito s'il accepterait de l'épouser. Juste comme ça. Autant dire que la réponse du _Beater_ n'avait pas été beaucoup plus loin qu'une suite de syllabes incohérentes.

Dans la plupart des jeux, le mariage n'avait pas de signification particulière en tant que tel. Il donnait quelques avantages. Le premier était la fusion de l'inventaire des mariés, ce qui était pratique à plus d'une occasion. La seconde était des bagues de mariage, un item équipé automatiquement au moment du mariage et retiré automatiquement au moment du divorce. De plus, il donnait quelques bonus de stats non-négligeable et n'était pas inclus dans les emplacements d'équipement standart. La dernière était la possibilité de voir la fenêtre d'état de leur partenaire à volonté, sans passer par lui.

Dans SAO, cependant, la signification du mariage était bien plus importante, presque identique à la réalité. Seuls les couples les plus proches feraient quelque chose comme cela, et même alors, pas tous. Il y avait également quelques risques, en particulier celui de la traitrise, parce que l'Aincrad était un jeu de la mort et que personne ne faisait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre à 100%.

Asuna, cependant, était une romantique et voyait le mariage comme une chose sacrée. Même dans SAO. De plus, elle avait eu le béguin pour Kirito depuis leur rencontre au 1er Etage, qui s'était transformé en amour par la suite. Enervée, elle avait donc passé ses nerfs sur le pauvre bêta-testeur pour avoir « corrompu » la douce et innocente Sachi avec ses désirs lubriques. Car oui, le _Cardinal_ permettait d'avoir des relations sexuelles si l'on désactivait le filtre enfant. Cela en soi était étrange, étant donné que le jeu était assez cruel pour tuer lesdits mineurs si leur santé atteignait 0. C'était une des bizarreries de Kayaba Akihiko.

Dans tous les cas, Asuna avait accidentellement laissé échapper la vérité à propos de son béguin concernant Kirito au milieu de la « dispute ». A ce moment-là, la jeune femme avait viré à une intéressante couleur rouge, tout comme le bêta-testeur. Les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là, dans un silence tendu, si Sachi n'avait pas jugé bon de dire que cela ne la dérangeait pas de partager. A ce moment-là, Shirou avait jugé bon de s'éclipser pour les laisser entre eux. Deux jours plus tard, l'Emiya avait appris que le trio était… Ensemble. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment cela fonctionnait, ou même de vouloir savoir. Il craignait, avec raisons, que de le découvrir pourrait le mettre dans des situations similaires dans la vraie vie.

[Shirou, tu as un instant ?]

L'Emiya cessa brusquement sa course en voyant le message apparaitre. Le lisant rapidement, il regarda son expéditeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant qu'il provenait d'Argo. Elle le contactait rarement ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté. Au contraire, cela prouvait qu'elle mettait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'aider dans ses recherches. La bêta-testeuse était spécialisée dans la recherche d'information, et de ce fait pourrait trouver plus facilement que lui la présence de PNJ inhabituels. C'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire, sans lui en préciser la raison. Il la payait bien pour cela. Il la payait d'avance maintenant, sachant qu'elle n'essayerait pas de l'escroquer. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs client après tout.

[Autant que nécessaire.] Confirma Shirou. [As-tu trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?]

[J'ai effectivement trouvé quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu cherches.] Déclara Argo. [Veux-tu l'information malgré tout ?]

[Je prends.] Confirma l'Emiya avec assurance.

[Très bien.] Accepta-t-elle. [Il semblerait qu'un PNJ apparaisse à Algade la nuit du dimanche au lundi, de minuit à une heure. Il s'agirait d'un barde.]

Instinctivement, Shirou sut que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Les bardes étaient les conteurs de légendes et de récits fantastiques. Forcément, cela devait être lié avec l'item que lui avait confié Gilgamesh. Il n'y avait cependant qu'un petit problème. Algade était une grande ville, la deuxième plus grande après la ville du départ. Il s'agissait également de la ville principale du 50ème Etage, et donc très fréquenté. La difficulté était donc évidente.

[Où se trouve-t-il ?] Demanda l'Emiya.

[Voilà le problème.] Admit Argo. [J'ai cinq sources différentes, toutes fiables, affirmant l'avoir vu à divers endroits. Pas deux fois le même.]

[Il se déplace ?] Comprit Shirou, mais demanda néanmoins confirmation.

[Il semblerait.] Confirma la bêta-testeuse. [Chacune de ses apparitions se fait dans une ruelle différente, et la plupart du temps peu fréquentée, même de jour. On dirait presque qu'il se cache.]

Evidemment qu'il se cachait. S'il était lié à la _King's Stone_ , cela aurait été une honte que ce PNJ soit facile à trouver et à interroger. Malheureusement, en l'état actuel des choses, ce serait vraiment difficile de le trouver. Algade était immense, et une heure ne suffirait pas pour la parcourir dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un PNJ unique. De plus, même à minuit, la ville restait suffisamment animée pour qu'il puisse le louper par mégarde. Cela allait être une tache fastidieuse. Heureusement, le point positif était qu'aujourd'hui était justement dimanche. Une rapide vérification l'informa qu'il était 19 heures. Son attente serait donc de courte durée avant de partir à sa recherche.

[Je suppose que le barde pourrait apparaitre à d'autres moments, ou dans d'autres villes, mais je n'ai aucune preuve.] Continua Argo.

[Ce n'est pas grave.] Lui assura Shirou. [Ce soir, je le trouverais.]

[Tu es bien sûr de toi.] Commenta la bêta-testeuse.

[Je veux en finir avec ça.] Expliqua l'Emiya. [Cela a duré depuis bien trop longtemps.]

[Tu te rends comptes que je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles ?] Fit signaler Argo, réussissant à transmettre son amusement à travers le message.

[Désolé pour ça…] Ecrivit Shirou en minuscule, pour imiter un marmonnement. [C'est juste que… Tu te souviens de l'incident Kalos ?]

[Qui ne s'en souviens pas ?] Répliqua l'informatrice.

[Certes.] Admit l'Emiya. [Tu te rappelles donc également que je suis celui qui est entré dans le donjon pour le récupérer et le mettre en prison ?]

[Evidemment !] Affirma Argo, parvenant à sonner agacé.

[Ce que tu ne sais pas, ce que personne ne sais, c'est que j'ai reçu un item de quête dans ce donjon.] Annonça Shirou. [C'est la quête en question que je cherche, et que tu viens me trouver.]

[…] La bêta-testeuse sembla hésiter. [Pourquoi me le dire, dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi ne pas me vendre l'information ?]

[Je te le dis parce que tu es mon amie et que j'ai confiance en toi.] Expliqua l'Emiya. [De plus, l'information n'est pas pertinente pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas pu la revendre, sauf à des gens mal intentionné, ce que je sais que tu ne ferais pas. Voilà pourquoi je te le dis]

[Je vois…] Fit Argo, sonnant hésitante. [Sois prudent, dans ce cas. Personne en dehors de toi ne sais ce que contenait le donjon, ni même simplement le nom du donjon. Cependant, tout le monde sait que ce qui était à l'intérieur était dangereux. Mais ce que tu vas trouver dans cette quête le sera forcément plus. C'est l'effet de chaine.]

[Je sais.] Répondit Shirou avec un sourire.

Il connaissait l'effet de chaine. C'était la dynamique derrière le principe des chaines de quêtes. Chaque quête était plus difficile à réaliser que les précédentes, en échange de quoi les récompenses étaient également meilleures. Théoriquement, cela devrait donc aussi s'appliquer dans le cas actuel. Et c'était exactement ce qu'espérait l'Emiya. Il voulait de nouveaux défi et de nouvelles difficultés pour continuer à progresser, mais sans le risque que d'autres joueurs puisse mourir, et cette quête devrait pouvoir lui fournir exactement cela.

[Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'imprudent, Argo.] Déclara Shirou. [Je connais mes forces, mes faiblesses, ainsi que mes limites. Si je sens que je ne peux pas continuer, j'arrêterai. Pourtant, je dois au moins essayer. Qui sait quel genre de récompense incroyable peut donner cette quête ? Elle pourrait donner un avantage supplémentaire au groupe des conquérants pour mettre fin à la folie de SAO...]

[Juste… Sois prudent.] Ecrivit la bêta-testeuse. [Je ne veux pas que mon meilleur client ne perde la vie stupidement.]

[Je ferais de mon mieux.] Promit-il.

* * *

Il était 00h20, et Shirou courait à travers les rues d'Algade. Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'il cherchait le PNJ barde, mais celui-ci demeurait introuvable. Musume, de son côté, faisait de même de l'autre côté de la ville. Ils s'étaient séparés afin de couvrir une plus large gamme et d'augmenter leurs chances d'atteindre leurs objectifs. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient même le trouver dès aujourd'hui… Non, ils allaient le trouver aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient ratissé 25% des rues d'Algade à eux deux. C'était peu, trop peu. A ce rythme, s'ils n'étaient pas chanceux, ils ne le trouveraient pas. Shirou avait pourtant déjà commencé à utiliser [Sprint] à son maximum, et utilisait le toit des maisons pour avoir le minimum de détour à faire. Cela lui permettait également d'éviter des joueurs trop curieux, car il était rare que quelqu'un utilise une [Compétence] active dans une _Safe Zone_ sans excellente raison. Cela lui donnait cependant un peu l'impression d'agir comme un voleur, mais bon…

00h40, et seulement 50% d'Algade de vérifié. Ils n'allaient pas y arriver. Actuellement, son [Luck] n'était pas en cause, car ce n'était pas le _Cardinal_ qui était responsable de l'événement. Non, ce coup-ci, il fallait blâmer la chance d'Archer… Et Zelretch. Il fallait toujours blâmer Zelretch. Néanmoins, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était trop lent. Il devait aller plus vite. Serrant les dents, Shirou retint un soupir. Puis, avec réticence, il activa [Fluctilight Acceleration].

Sa rapidité augmenta grandement, allant sept ou huit fois plus vite qu'avant. Il avait voulu éviter autant que possible d'utiliser les capacités du _Soul Translator_ , mais il voulait en finir avec cette quête. Il voulait laisser les souvenirs de la _Memory Cavern_ derrière lui, mais ne pourrait le faire qu'une fois débarrassée de la _King's Stone_. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus jeter l'item. Sa rareté était telle que la récompense serait à la hauteur. Shirou pourrait en avoir une utilité, ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais en tout cas, ce serait un crime de ne pas l'obtenir.

00h50, et 78% d'Algade de vérifié. C'était confirmé, Archer avait une chance absolument foireuse. Probablement à égalité avec Lancer. Les probabilités voulaient qu'il ait déjà trouvé le PNJ désormais. Il y avait bien sur la probabilité qu'Argo se soit trompé ou lui ait menti, mais l'Emiya n'y croyait pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et elle savait qu'il était une mauvaise idée de jouer avec ses nerfs.

00h55… Mais où était-il ? Ce barde devait pourtant bien être quelque part… Shirou avait vérifié 99% d'Algade et était désormais avec Musume, vérifiant le dernier pourcent. Tu parles d'une chance foireuse… Ironie du sort, il s'agissait d'une ruelle juste à côté de la place centrale, où se trouvait le téléporteur de la ville. Malheureusement, ladite ruelle était encore pleine de monde, même à cette heure tardive. Se déplaçant rapidement, quoique prudemment, entre les autres joueurs, l'Emiya essayait de trouver sa cible mais ne la voyait pas…

Là !

Dans un coin sombre de la rue, le barde était assis sur un banc, une lyre à la main, jouant quelques notes d'un air absent. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Au-dessus de sa tête se trouvait un point d'interrogation doré flottait doucement, avec un léger va-et-vient de haut en bas. Bizarrement, aucun joueur ne semblait remarquer qu'il pouvait proposer une quête, preuve qu'il fallait un item pour la déclencher. Et Shirou savait exactement lequel. Après une rapide observation de ses alentours, il décida d'approcher le PNJ.

« Êtes-vous là pour entendre un chant ? » Demanda le barde, en voyant quelqu'un s'approcher dans sa direction. « Ou une histoire peut-être ? »

« Oui. » Confirma l'Emiya, en hochant la tête.

« Vous avez de la chance, dans ce cas, car j'étais sur le point de partir. » Déclara le PNJ. « Alors… Quelle histoire souhaitez-vous entendre ? En avez-vous une en tête, ou souhaitez-vous un genre particulier, peut-être ? »

« Ce que je voudrais… » Commença Shirou en sortant la _King's Stone_ de son inventaire et en la lui présentant. « C'est que vous me racontiez l'histoire liée à cette pierre. »

Les yeux du barde se posèrent sur l'item, le front plissé de confusion. Son regard portait un visage d'intense réflexion, comme pour essayer de déterminer s'il connaissait effectivement quelque chose à ce sujet. Pendant un instant, l'Emiya eut peur de s'être trompé. Peut-être avait-il mal abordé la quête, ou que le PNJ n'était pas le bon. Finalement, cependant, l'homme hoqueta de surprise et se leva brusquement de son banc.

« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux… » Murmura-t-il, émerveillé. « Est-ce vraiment la _King's Stone_? »

« Ça l'est. » Confirma Shirou, avec un petit sourire.

« Incroyable… » Continua le PNJ, émerveillé. « Soit, je vais vous raconter son histoire. Sachez qu'il s'agit de la plus ancienne de mon répertoire, je ne pensais pas un jour la raconter. Je suis si ému… Bon, commençons ! Tout a commencé quand… »

L'Emiya écouta avec attention. C'était l'histoire d'un homme, ou peut-être d'une femme, l'histoire était assez floue à ce sujet, mais le barde décida de rester au masculin, pour faciliter la compréhension. L'homme donc, était une personne au cœur noble et fier. Il n'avait pas de richesse, mais désirait la paix plus que tout. Malheureusement, son pays était en guerre. Il demanda donc quoi faire à une fée dans un lac, qui lui suggéra de bâtir un château qu'il protégerait de toute menace extérieure. Ceux qui y vivraient seraient donc en sécurité.

Et l'homme se mit à cette tâche. Pendant deux années entières, il construisit un château, non, une véritable ville-forteresse imprenable. Lorsque ce fut terminé, de nombreuses personnes l'approchèrent pour demander asile. De nombreux soldats se joignirent à lui pour défendre ce domaine de paix. Malheureusement, de nombreux ennemis avides voulurent conquérir cette forteresse, car l'homme avait acquis beaucoup de pouvoir et d'influence et que cela attirait la jalousie et la convoitise.

L'homme et les soldats se battirent sur les murs du château pendant des jours, des semaines, puis des mois. Et, alors que la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur, la paix régnait à l'intérieur. C'était tout ce qui importait à l'homme. Son peuple était prospère, et il en était heureux. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Et c'était pour cela que le peuple le considérait comme leur roi. Le roi d'un minuscule domaine, mais où la vie y était plus paisible que partout ailleurs.

Malheureusement, malgré tous leurs efforts, l'homme et ses soldats finirent par être repoussés dans l'enceinte du château. Il avait fallu plus de dix ans pour percer la muraille, mais l'ennemi était finalement entré. La paix fut une fois de plus menacée, risquant de disparaitre pour laisser place à la mort. Mais le roi ne le permettrait pas. Il se battit avec courage, ne se laissant jamais aller au désespoir. Il protégerait cette utopie.

Mais ceux contre qui ils se battaient n'étaient pas des humains, ils étaient des monstres, des créatures sans cœur. Ses soldats commencèrent à mourir, les uns après les autres, et il finit par être le dernier opposant aux envahisseurs. Il continua cependant à se battre, seul contre des centaines… Seul contre des milliers. Il ne voulait pas que son peuple soit impliqué dans cette bataille, car ce n'était pas la leur. C'était son devoir de les protéger, étant celui qui les avait réunis ici à l'origine.

Combattant avec toujours plus, il ne parvint cependant qu'à retarder l'inévitable, la ville-forteresse fut finalement prise. Il restait cependant le château lui-même, encore intact. Son peuple y avait déjà élu domicile en découvrant que l'ennemi était à portée. C'était un bâtiment si résistant que la seule façon de le conquérir était par l'entrée. L'entrée qui était gardée par l'homme. Par le roi.

Il se battit courageusement pendant des jours entiers, parvenant à maintenir à distance l'armée de monstres, mais il finit par recevoir une blessure. Une blessure fatale. Comprenant que sa fin était arrivée, l'homme brandit son épée haute vers le ciel, et y concentra tous ses désirs, tous ses espoirs, toute sa volonté, et le reste de son énergie vitale, avant de planter la lame dans un énorme bloc de pierre. S'il ne pouvait plus protéger son peuple, alors il les mettrait au moins en sécurité. Un flash de lumière illumina alors les environs, et la terre gronda, devenant tremblement de terre.

Effrayés, les monstres s'enfuirent, mais cela ne s'arrêta pas. Le château, la ville-forteresse elle-même, commença à s'élever, à s'arracher du sol et à monter vers le ciel. Alors seulement, l'homme mourut. Mais ce faisant, son peuple fut désormais destinée à une paix éternelle, hors de la cruauté du monde. Un lieu paisible, vivant en autarcie. La population commença alors à reconstruire la ville-forteresse, la faisant plus grande qu'avant. Finalement, ce lieu, leur pays, fut baptisé Aincrad…

L'Aincrad, le château flottant !

Quant à la _King's Stone_ , il s'agissait d'un fragment de roche qui s'était détaché du bloc de pierre où le roi planta son épée et sauva son peuple. C'était juste un morceau de pierre normal, mais sa signification était immense. Et c'était ce fragment de pierre qui permettrait de retrouver l'épée de l'homme…

« Mais comment retrouver cette épée ? » Demanda Shirou. « En quoi la _King's Stone_ est-elle censé aider ? »

« La _King's Stone_ est une ancre. » Déclara le barde. « La légende que je viens de raconter est ancienne, et le château original n'existe plus. Pourtant, c'est dans ce château que se trouve l'épée du roi. »

« Mais comment aller à un endroit qui n'existe plus ? » Répliqua l'Emiya, confus.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » Avoua le PNJ, hésitant. « Tout ce que je peux vous donner est un indice : ce que vous cherchez n'est que le reflet de la réalité. »

« Le reflet de la vérité ? » Répéta Shirou, le front plissé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Cela signifie simplement qu'il existe quelque chose, dans l'Aincrad, qui révèle la vérité. » Affirma le barde, avant de bailler. « Maintenant, si vous me permettez, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis épuisé… »

Et sans attendre, il s'en alla. L'Emiya, de son côté, réfléchissait furieusement. Quelque chose qui révèle la vérité… Le reflet de la réalité… Cela sonnait vaguement familier, mais pourtant si confus. Secouant la tête, il décida de tout reprendre du début, en commençant par l'interprétation littérale. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait révéler la vérité ?

…

…

…

…

Shirou décida d'y repenser plus tard. Et qu'est-ce qui était le reflet de la réalité ?

…

…

…

…

Eh bien, pour ce qui était du reflet, il existait de nombreuses choses qui pouvait refléter : l'eau, le verre, les miroirs… Il y avait une longue liste. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Après tout, quel genre de miroir reflétait la réalité… Oh !

Il y avait eu un miroir qui pouvait refléter la réalité. Le miroir à main que Kayaba Akihiko avait fourni à tous les joueurs lors de l'annonce du début du jeu de la mort, avait permis d'effacer l'avatar de chaque joueur pour révéler leur véritable apparence. Et cela avait commencé au moment où le joueur s'était rendu compte que le miroir reflétait la réalité… Mais le miroir s'était brisé après son unique utilisation, et Shirou n'en avait jamais retrouvé après cela. Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché, mais bon…

Ce serait donc un miroir que l'Emiya devait trouver. Un miroir qui reflétait la réalité et qui, selon la logique des jeux-vidéo, servirait de portail pour se rendre à l'endroit où se trouvait l'épée du roi. Il faudrait donc trouver un miroir assez grand pour qu'il puisse passer, et probablement d'autres personnes également. Quelque chose d'assez grand pour couvrir un mur entier… Comme par exemple celui de la chambre du Boss du 30ème Etage !

C'était ça !

Le miroir dans la chambre du Boss du 30ème Etage avait permis de découvrir l'emplacement du Boss, reflétant la réalité et révélant la vérité. Tout s'assemblait ! C'était ce qu'il cherchait, enfin il l'espérait. D'un mouvement rapide, il se rendit aussitôt au 30ème Etage et se dirigea vers le Labyrinthe.

Sans hésitation, Shirou grimpa la tour-donjon et atteignit rapidement la chambre du Boss, les monstres n'étant plus un défi depuis longtemps. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, il se plaça face au miroir et attendit… Et attendit… Et attendit encore. Confus l'Emiya s'en approcha. Avait-il mal compris quelque chose ? Hésitant, il posa la main à sa surface et, aussitôt, la _King's Stone_ se mit à briller dans sa main.

Une lueur bleutée se mit à briller intensément, l'aveuglant en quelques secondes. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière commença à s'estomper, permettant à Shirou de voir à nouveau. Ce qui se trouvait devant ses eux étaient cependant bien différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il se trouvait au centre d'une place. Une place qui lui rappelait énormément celle de la ville de départ, au 1er Etage.

Sauf qu'elle était en ruine !

En fait, tout ce que Shirou voyait était en ruine. L'Aincrad était devenu un spectacle de désolation post-apocalyptique. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Une rapide vérification de sa fenêtre d'état l'informa qu'il n'était pas dans une _Safe Zone_. Sérieusement, il se passait quoi, là ? Son regard tomba alors sur sa carte, où le nom de domaine du jeu apparaissait. Là où était auparavant _Aincrad : 1st Floor_ , il y avait désormais…

 _Reverse Aincrad : 1st Floor_

Cet endroit était l'Aincrad, mais sans être l'Aincrad. C'était un lieu qui avait connu la guerre, un lieu qui avait failli être détruit. Ce château était le _Reverse Aincrad_ , ce qui restait de la forteresse d'origine que le roi avait bâti. Shirou comprenait mieux à présent ce que le barde avait voulu dire, en disant que la _King's Stone_ était une ancre. Elle permettait de passer d'un monde à l'autre, d'un Aincrad à l'autre.

Se retournant, l'Emiya constata avec consternation qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir, et donc aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Un grognement l'obligea à regarder devant lui à nouveau. Devant lui se trouvait ce qui semblait être un squelette de sanglier… Sauf que le squelette était à quatre pattes et avançait vers lui d'un air menaçant. Passant une main sur son visage, il dégaina ses armes. Pour toute cette situation, Shirou n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire.

« Je blâme Zelretch pour cela… »

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 95.

PV max : 5700.

Mana max : 16050.

Familier : Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 45 (A-).

[Endurance] : 57 (A).

[Agility] : 67 (A).

[Luck] : 41 (B).

[Mana] : 321 (A+++).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Searching] : 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatics] : 1000.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 1000.

[Familiar Recovery] : 944.

[Familiar Communication] : 944.

[Arc] : 824.

[Copying] : 788.

[Dual Blade (False)] : 526.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier] : 869.

[Katana] : 823.

[Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 941.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 873.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 724.

[Katana Forging] : 767.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 921.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 909.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 876.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 923.

Avatar :

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 71.

PV max : 12000.

Mana max : 1250.

Maitre : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 50 (A).

[Endurance] : 120 (A+).

[Agility] : 71 (A).

[Luck] : 10 (E).

[Mana] : 25 (C-)

Skills :

[Mana Link] : 1000.

[Shadow Possession] : 1000.

[Shadow Travel] : 872.

[Shadow Hiding] : 846.

[Shapeshifting] : 789.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cette fois !

A présent, quelques informations:

Concernant la "Légende" de la quête, je ne voulais rien faire de trop compliqué, étant donné que cela reste dans un univers de jeu-vidéo, et que cela n'aura ni importance, ni incidence sur le reste de l'arc ou même après. Elle est vraiment spécifique à la quête et, une fois celle-ci terminé, n'aura plus aucun intérêt. Honnêtement, j'aurais pu m'en passer, mais il me fallait un contexte pour la quête, et je n'ai pas trouvé mieux à ce moment-là. Certains pourraient dire que "l'homme" était ridiculement puissant, seul contre une armée, et pour eux je dirais deu choses. La première, c'est que c'est un jeu-vidéo et que, dedans, tout est toujours surpuissant, au point parfois de la démesure. La seconde, c'est que dans FSN, on a des Esprits Héroïques, qui sont pour la plupart aussi puissants, voire plus. On ne peut pas comparer une légende à un humain normal, c'est comme ça...

Concernant le contexte, j'ai déjà plus ou moins expliqué à quel moment de SAO on se trouvait, mais pour les autres, je vais le dire plus en détail. On est en Mars 2024 (temps SAO). Kirito a rencontré Silica un mois auparavant et le Boss du 56ème Etage vient juste d'être vaincu.

Kirito est actuellement niveau 79 (Pour des raisons de facilité, je conserve les données de l'avatar de Kirito identique au canon car, en dépit des changements effectués jusqu'à présent, la détermination de Kirito est toujours aussi forte).

Certains se plaignent peut-être du manque d'interraction entre Shirou et Kirito dans les derniers chapitres. Pour ceux-là, je dirais que SAO se passe sur deux ans, et que c'est une durée trop longue pour consacrer une description précise et détaillée de cette durée. La plupart du temps, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire dessus, et tout peut se résumer en quelques phrases, ce que je fais à chaque chapitre. Naturellement, Kirito et Shirou se croisent, se parlent et même "jouent" ensemble assez souvent (j'en ai d'ailleurs parlé dans ce chapitre). Cela ne valait cependant pas un chapitre entier. Mais soyez rassurez, il y aura bientôt un chapitre où Shirou et Kirito travailleront de nouveau ensemble (peut-être deux en fonction du volument à écrre). D'après la progression actuelle, je dirais qu'il faudra attendre encore deux ou trois chapitres.

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Passez tous un bon week-end et on se revoit la semaine prochaine (mais pas forcément pour FSAN).

A bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ed Fate/Stay Another Night !

Avant de commencer, une petite précision: en raison du fait que cette fiction a enfin rattrapé le nombre de chapitres par rapport à mes autres fiction, sa mise à jour se fera désormais au même rythme que les autres.

A présent, que dire de ce chapitre, sans spoiler le contenu ? Pas grand chose, je le crains. Vous allez donc être obligé de lire le contenu de ce chapitre pour savoir ce qu'il contient... Cruel, je sais... Tant pis.

Bon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et on se revoit en bas !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13 : Reverse Aincrad…_**

« Ça devient ridicule… » Grogna Shirou, en éliminant un nouveau monstre.

« Pourquoi ça, Master ? » Interrogea Musume, à côté de lui, en transformant son bras en longue lame d'ombre et tuant plusieurs opposants d'un seul coup.

L'Emiya la regarda avec incrédulité, avant d'esquiver distraitement une nouvelle attaque. Retenant un soupir exaspéré, il se retourna et utilisa [Prana Burst] pour réduire drastiquement les rangs ennemis. Avec un rire amusé, la _Shadow Girl_ créa une vague d'ombre, ce qui eut un effet similaire à la [Compétence] de Shirou. Ayant enfin un moment de répit, le garçon prit une seconde pour passer une main sur son visage.

« Tu n'as jamais été au 1er Etage, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Non. » Admit Musume, en haussant les épaules. « Les monstres n'auraient pas pu me donner un défi, donc je n'ai pas trouvé d'intérêt à m'y rendre. »

« Oui, je m'en doutais un peu. » Avoua l'Emiya. « Mais même ainsi, tu as voyagé aux étages les plus haut par toi-même. Tu dois bien te rendre compte de ce qui ne va pas ici. »

« Hmm… » Fredonna la _Shadow Girl_ , en posant un doigt sur son menton pensivement. « Il y a beaucoup plus de monstres ici que dans les étages où je me suis rendue. »

« Exactement. » Approuva Shirou, en hochant la tête. « Ce n'est vraiment pas normal. Au 1er Etage de l'Aincrad, il n'est pas rare de voir des petits groupes de monstres un peu partout sur le 1er Etage. Mais pas _ça_ ! »

Ce faisant, il désigna la plaine tout autour d'eux. Partout, jusqu'à l'horizon, un entassement sans fin de monstres s'accumulait et, à l'exception d'un périmètre d'environ cent mètres autour du duo, se réduisant rapidement, il était pratiquement impossible de voir le sol rouge sang de cet étage. C'était une vision assez impressionnante, et passablement effrayante. Cela dit, le plafond de l'étage, d'un rouge encore plus sombre et légèrement suintant de liquide carmin, restait plus inquiétant.

« Ce n'est pas juste des groupes de monstres, c'est une véritable armée ! » S'exclama l'Emiya, dans un mélange de lassitude et de colère. « Et normalement, au 1er Etage de l'Aincrad, la plupart des monstres étaient passifs, ne s'attaquant à quelqu'un que s'ils avaient été provoqués en premier. Pourtant ici, dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ , ils chargent à vue. On n'a pas le temps de se reposer. »

« Je sais ! » Déclara joyeusement Musume. « C'est amusant ! »

Shirou regarda son familier avec des yeux vides. Il y avait seulement quelques mois, elle n'était encore que l'un de ces monstres. Certes, un Boss d'Etage, mais un monstre tout de même. Désormais, l'Emiya n'était plus trop sûr de ce qu'elle était. Elle avait atteint une compréhension d'elle-même qui allait au-delà de ce que devrait être capable un simple programme informatique. S'il n'était pas au courant de la vérité, il aurait facilement pu la confondre avec une joueuse, et une très douée.

Il ignorait comment mais, à un moment donné, la _Shadow Girl_ avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle était, et du monde dans lequel elle évoluait. Lorsqu'elle l'avait annoncé à Shirou, il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire. Elle s'était contentée de sourire tristement. Cela avait prouvé à l'Emiya qu'elle avait transcendé son rôle dans le jeu et ses fonctions de base. Elle n'était pas censée pouvoir ressentir d'émotions. A l'origine, elle avait certes pu émuler certains sentiments, la joie principalement, mais cela n'avait pas été réel. Maintenant, tout cela était réel.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment elle était devenue ainsi. Elle était toujours un programme informatique, mais son évolution était improbable lui avait permis de s'en détacher, de progresser au-delà. Shirou avait rencontré Silica, présenté à lui par Kirito et que le bêta-testeur considérait comme sa petite sœur. Elle aussi était une _Beast Tamer_ et son familier était un _Feathered Little Dragon_ qu'elle avait appelée Pina. Les dragons étaient extrêmement difficiles à apprivoiser, raison pour laquelle elle avait été surnommée _« Dragon Master »_. Seuls les Boss d'Etage étaient plus difficile à domestiquer, ce qu'était Musume. Pourtant, si on la comparait à Pina, la différence était évidente.

Après avoir été dompté, le petit dragon avait évolué de son statut de « monstre ordinaire » à quelque chose se rapprochant d'un PNJ, en un peu plus intelligent. Il était toujours sous le contrôle du système, mais son comportement et ses réactions avaient été adaptées pour s'adapter à Silica, progressant proportionnellement au niveau de [Familiar Communication] de son maître.

Musume, en revanche, était désormais presque complètement indépendant du système. Certes, elle pourrait encore être effacée si _Game Master_ le désirait, mais c'était la seule chose qui la rattachait encore au _Cardinal_. Pour tout le reste, elle était devenue sa propre personne. Malgré cela, ou peut-être à cause de cela, elle avait développé une très forte loyauté à Shirou. Elle était littéralement prête à mourir pour lui. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs déjà fait. Deux fois. Heureusement, son Master disposait encore de l'item pouvant la ressusciter, la _Pneuma Flower_ , en plusieurs exemplaires.

Après avoir vu les différences fondamentales entre Pina et Musume, l'Emiya avait donc pu venir à la conclusion qu'il était responsable de l'évolution de la _Shadow Girl_. Il ne voyait que cela comme explication. Plus exactement, c'était le _Soul Translator_ qui était en cause. Tous les joueurs se servaient d'un _Nerve Gear_ , à l'exception de Shirou. Il avait déjà été en mesure de voir les différences que cela engendraient pour lui, comparé aux autres. La principale était qu'il ne voyait pas le jeu en une construction de polygones, comme cela devrait être le cas. Au lieu de cela, il voyait l'Aincrad comme s'il était réel, les images générées directement dans son âme à partir de différents souvenirs prélevé en son sein. Pour lui, SAO était une seconde réalité.

Probablement à cause de cela, Musume avait été affecté par cet état de fait. Toutes les [Compétences] de Shirou étaient enregistrées dans son âme en raison du _Soul Translator_ , plutôt que dans une mémoire interne d'un _Nerve Gear_. La _Shadow Girl_ avait littéralement été touchée par l'âme de l'Emiya, une âme différente de celle d'un humain ordinaire. Une âme bénie par la magie et la vie elles-mêmes. C'était quelque chose qui n'existait pas dans le monde d'origine de SAO. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'avait affirmé Zelretch. Ainsi, lorsque le programme du familier avait été en contact avec la puissance surnaturelle de l'apprenti mage, elle avait changé, s'était adaptée. Du moins était-ce son hypothèse.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… » Déclara Shirou en changeant de sujet, resserrant sa prise sur ses épées. « Ce n'est pas la seule chose d'anormale avec les monstres du _Reverse Aincrad_. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Avoua Musume en regardant l'armée de monstres bientôt à portée de frappe. « Ils sont assez tenace… »

« Euh… Non. » Déclara l'Emiya, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son crâne. « Ça, c'est commun à tous les monstres. Une fois attaqués, ils n'en démordent plus. Non, ce qui est anormal, c'est leur apparence. »

« Ah… Oui. Ça aussi. » Acquiesça la _Shadow Girl_ en haussant les épaules, recommençant à décimer leurs ennemis.

Soupirant, Shirou reprit également ses attaques contre l'armée de monstres, désormais à portée de ses armes. Tranchant dans le tas, ne pouvant pas vraiment être précis en raison du nombre excessif d'opposants grouillant autour d'eux. Pourtant, malgré l'offensive incroyable à laquelle lui et Musume étaient confrontés, il n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour sa vie. Les créatures auxquels ils faisaient face n'étaient tout simplement pas assez fortes pour être un danger.

Les monstres du 1er Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_ étaient à peu près aussi forts que des mini-Boss du 16ème Etage de l'Aincrad. C'était une différence vraiment impressionnante. Toutefois, pour n'importe quel joueur du groupe des conquérants, cela ne représenterait pas une véritable difficulté. Les ennemis du 50ème Etage étaient plus puissants. De plus, même cumulés, les dégâts que l'armée faisait à Shirou étaient tout simplement trop peu. Le système lui permettait de récupérer sa santé plus rapidement qu'il ne la perdait. C'était un avantage particulièrement visible chez ceux ayant un niveau élevé. A cause de cela, l'Emiya pourrait s'il le voulait se déplacer sans s'occuper des créatures l'attaquant, car il ne pourrait pas être tué. De même pour Musume.

S'il ne le faisait pas, c'était pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il était difficile, voire impossible, de se déplacer sans se frayer un chemin à l'épée parmi les monstres. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour cela. La seconde était qu'en raison du _Soul Translator_ , il pouvait sentir la douleur, contrairement aux autres joueurs. Et Shirou n'était pas particulièrement enchanté à l'idée de se faire poignarder/transpercer/empaler sans répliquer. Il n'était pas masochiste. Certes, sa souffrance ne serait pas particulièrement violente, les attaques étant trop faibles comparées à son niveau, mais cela resterait fortement incommodant.

Au moins, l'absence de danger de mourir avait permis à l'Emiya d'observer les monstres de plus près. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Les créatures du 1er Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_ étaient les mêmes que ceux du 1er Etage de l'Aincrad, à un détail près, en dehors de leur puissance. Ils n'étaient plus… Vivants. Ils s'étaient tous transformés en zombies, squelettes, fantômes, spectres, et autres morts-vivants.

Shirou ne mit longtemps à faire le lien. Une version apocalyptique de l'Aincrad d'origine, une horde apparemment sans fin de morts-vivants… Le _Reverse Aincrad_ n'était que l'équivalant du jeu pour l' _Underworld_! Chaque monstre détruit au sein de l'Aincrad réapparaissait ici pour bénéficier d'une seconde vie, enfin plus ou moins. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux. Avant lui, personne n'était venu ici. Personne n'avait donc été en mesure de les éliminer, ce qui avait provoqué l'accumulation de leur nombre. Et, au vu de leur condition de morts-vivants, il était plus que probable qu'ils ne réapparaissaient pas après s'être fait tuer ici.

Grimaçant, l'Emiya tua un _Undead Frenzy Boar_ , avant de regarder rapidement l'heure qu'il était dans son menu. Cela faisait à peine trois heures qu'il avait pénétré le _Reverse Aincrad_ , mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours, tant le combat durait. Physiquement, pour ainsi dire, il allait très bien. Il n'avait pas été frappé une seule fois. Mentalement, cependant, c'était une autre affaire. Bien que faibles, la quantité ridiculement importante de monstres le forçait à rester concentré à son maximum pour éviter d'être blessé. C'était plus une question de fierté qu'autre chose, puisqu'il n'était pas en danger. Il ne voulait pas qu'une créature de bas-étage puisse l'atteindre, alors que ceux des étages plus élevés avaient été incapables s'il ne les laissait pas faire.

C'était toutefois plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Shirou avait découvert, avec un mélange de consternation et d'intérêt, que les différents types de morts-vivants ne pouvaient pas tous être tués de la même façon. Les squelettes, par exemple, ne pouvaient être éliminés qu'à l'aide de frappes ordinaires. Utiliser des techniques à base de mana ne ferait que le gaspiller, car cela n'avait aucun effet sur eux. A l'inverse, les créatures immatériels telles que les fantômes ou les spectres ne pouvaient être détruits qu'en utilisant du mana, car les attaques physiques ne les affectaient pas. C'était très agaçant. Et pour finir, il y avait les zombies. Ceux-là étaient une plaie d'un autre genre. Ils étaient affectés à la fois par les armes et le mana, ce qui était une bonne chose. Cependant, leur santé était hallucinante, et ils disposaient d'un facteur de guérison ridiculement élevé. Pire encore, si leur tête n'était pas tranchée, ils ne disparaissaient pas après leur mort et se relevaient après une minute, partiellement restaurés.

Naturellement, au début, l'Emiya n'avait pas été au courant de cela, alors il les avait tous affronté de la même façon, à l'épée. Il avait eu de la chance, eu début, car il n'avait rencontré que des monstres de type squelette. Il avait ensuite rencontré quelques zombies, et avait remarqué leur persistance, mais c'était tout. Et puis, il avait fait face à son premier fantôme. Sur le coup, il avait réellement cru qu'il s'agissait d'un mini-Boss d'une certaine sorte… Jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise [Prana Burst], le tuant facilement. Au cours des dix minutes suivantes, il avait ainsi expérimenté sur les trois grandes catégories de monstres qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent, et obtenu ces résultats.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas dans les plaines du 1er Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_ que Shirou avait mené ces expérimentations. Non, en raison de l'armée apparemment infini, cela aurait été très difficile, surtout pour observer lesdits résultats. A la place, il avait fait ses recherches à l'intérieur des ruines de la ville du départ. L'Emiya avait découvert assez rapidement que quelques monstres s'y aventuraient. Contrairement à l'Aincrad, c'était possible pour eux par ce que le _Reverse Aincrad_ ne disposait pas de _Guardians_. Malgré cela, les créatures dans les villes représentaient une assez petite minorité. Entre 1% et 5% des _Undeads_ seulement. Cela avait donc été un choc pour l'Emiya lorsqu'il avait quitté la ville du départ et été confronté à l'armée de monstres.

Néanmoins, en dépit de tout cela, Shirou était en fait plutôt content d'être là. Cela faisait un bien incroyable à ses [Compétences], en particulier [Eye of the Mind (False)] et [Eye of the Mind (True)], qui ne pouvaient progresser que par des batailles constantes et intenses. Une armée de monstres le chargeant sans répit était donc un stimulus parfait pour les améliorer. L'effet sur la maitrise de ses armes était également présent, bien que pas visible de façon aussi manifeste.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui avait grandement déplu au garçon à propos du _Reverse Aincrad_. Comme il l'avait découvert, sa théorie selon laquelle cet endroit était comme un cimetière qui regroupait tous les monstres morts dans l'Aincrad était juste, mais incomplète. Tous ceux qui mourraient dans l'Aincrad se retrouvaient dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ , pas seulement les monstres. Sa première rencontre avec l'avatar mort-vivant d'un joueur décédé l'avait donc laissé passablement… Enervé. Musume avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à le calmer.

« Nous sommes enfin arrivés ! » Déclara l'Emiya, avec satisfaction, en regardant l'édifice devant lui, tout en continuant à abattre les monstres autour de lui.

« Déjà ? » Fit son familier, sonnant déçue. « Je m'amusais bien… »

« Je te trouve étonnamment enthousiaste à l'idée de tuer des monstres. » Commenta Shirou, en levant un sourcil.

« C'est de la thérapie. » Expliqua la _Shadow Girl_ , en faisant une petite moue. « J'apprends à trancher les liens avec mon passé. »

« … » L'Emiya la regarda un instant, incrédule. « Ce jeu de mot était abominable. »

« Mais il se prêtait aux circonstances. » Lui signala Musume, avec un sourire.

« Peu importe… » Soupira le garçon, lui laissant le dernier mot. « Entrons. »

Et pendant que son familier le protégeait des attaques de l'armée de monstres, Shirou se chargea d'ouvrir les vieilles portes rouillées qui donnaient accès au Labyrinthe du 1er Etage. Ce fut en fait assez difficile à faire, et il dû utiliser [Reinforcement] sur les gonds pour les empêcher de se briser sous la pression et leur permettre de tourner, bien que difficilement et par à-coups. Pénétrant ensuite à l'intérieur, il les referma derrière lui, avant d'appeler Musume, qui sortit de son ombre grâce à [Shadow Travel].

Honnêtement, il aurait pu simplement laisser la porte ouverte, mais il ignorait si les monstres du 1er Etage oseraient pénétrer dans le Labyrinthe ou non. Les créatures à l'intérieur étaient, en général, extrêmement territoriales. D'un autre côté, la logique applicable dans l'Aincrad était différente dans le _Reverse Aincrad_. Il avait donc opté pour la solution la plus prudente. Tant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, autant ne pas prendre de risques. Il voulait éviter d'être pris entre deux feux, même s'il était suffisamment puissant pour ne pas être lésé si cela était arrivé.

Inspirant à fond, Shirou commença son ascension, éliminant avec facilité tous les ennemis se présentant devant lui. Ils étaient nombreux, certes, mais pas autant que dans les plaines du 1er Etage. C'était un phénomène curieux, mais l'Emiya décida de s'en soucier à un autre moment. Actuellement, son attention était focalisée sur autre chose. Il était là pour vaincre le Boss d'Etage. Le reste n'avait actuellement aucune importance. Il aurait le temps de se pencher sur la question plus tard.

Il fallut au garçon une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la porte de la chambre du Boss. Tout comme celle du Labyrinthe, elle était vieille et rouillée. C'était un thème récurrent du _Reverse Aincrad_. Au lieu d'être grand et majestueux, comme dans l'Aincrad, tout était décrépit, à l'image d'un vieux château hanté. Soupirant, Shirou posa ses mains sur le bois partiellement moisi, et poussa fortement, lui permettant une ouverture juste assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler. Il était désormais dans la chambre du Boss. Sans hésitation, mais avec prudence, il s'aventura plus en profondeur.

Tout comme dans l'Aincrad, la lumière se manifesta d'elle-même, mais était filtrée par une teinte sinistre de rouge. L'Emiya ne s'en soucia cependant pas, son attention focalisé sur le trône, de l'autre côté de la chambre du Boss, d'où provenait un puissant rugissement, qui brisa le silence établi.

« Illfang ! » S'exclama Shirou, en grimaçant. « Ravi de te revoir… Je suppose. »

Devant lui se tenait _Illfang, the Undead Kobold Lord_. Sa mort, au 1er Etage de l'Aincrad, ne lui avait vraiment pas fait de bien. Il était désormais un zombie. Sa chair était moisie et partiellement dévoré par des asticots, le seul animal que l'Emiya avait croisé dans le _Reverse Aincrad_. Son ventre semblait avoir explosé de l'intérieur, révélant des côtes écarlates en raisn du sang séché. Il lui manquait également un œil. Triste sort pour celui qui fut le premier véritable ennemi digne d'intérêt que Shirou avait affronté dans le jeu.

« Désolé de dire ça, mais je dois passer. » Expliqua l' _Outside System Gamer_. « Je vais donc devoir te tuer… Encore une fois. »

Illfang rugit une fois de plus, avant de bondir au milieu de la salle. Il invoqua plusieurs _Undead Ruin Kobolds Sentinel_ , que l'Emiya considérait comme sa garde rapprochée, et chargea. Aussitôt, il ordonna à Musume d'affronter les sous-fifres, pendant que lui-même s'occupait du Boss. Ses deux épées en main, il fit de même. L'écho de l'acier rencontrant l'acier résonna fortement dans la pièce, couvrant tout autre son.

Après quelques échanges particulièrement violents, Shirou en vint à une conclusion. Illfang était fort. Eh bien, c'était attendu, dans la mesure où tous les monstres du _Reverse Aincrad_ surpassaient leur version vivante dans l'Aincrad, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire à ce sujet. Là où les monstres du 1er Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_ étaient à peu près aussi forts que des mini-Boss du 16ème Etage de l'Aincrad, le Boss du 1er Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_ était à peu près aussi fort que le Boss du 26ème Etage de l'Aincrad. En ce sens, il suivait la même logique que les _Guardians_ des villes de l'Aincrad. Donc oui, Ilffang était fort.

Malheureusement, Shirou était plus fort. Il avait vaincu, seul, un grand nombre de Boss d'étage à partir du 34ème Etage. Et il était désormais beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été à l'époque. De plus, son familier était Musume, le Boss du 40ème Etage, et dont la puissance avait depuis longtemps dépassé celle de son ancienne fonction. Illfang n'avait tout simplement aucune chance. Néanmoins, il tenait bon. Ses coups étaient assez puissants pour réellement blesser l'Emiya, s'il devait le toucher. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que cela ne soit pas soigné en quelques secondes par le système. De plus, il était un zombie, et sa propre santé était astronomique et se régénérait très rapidement. Si l' _Outside System Gamer_ devait comparer, il dirait qu'elle était plus élevée que le Boss du 56ème Etage. Peut-être à égalité avec le 60ème.

Le combat commença donc à durer, plus encore parce que Shirou avait demandé à Musume de ne pas intervenir dans cet affrontement. C'était un défi qu'il se lançait. Il y avait si peu d'ennemis dangereux pour lui, sur le plan individuel, que quand il en trouvait un, il voulait pouvoir l'affronter par lui-même. Naturellement, il ne laissait pas son enthousiasme se transformer en arrogance. Si jamais il commençait à être en difficulté, il n'hésiterait pas à demander de l'aide à la _Shadow Girl_.

Raffermissant sa prise sur ses deux épées, l'Emiya bondit en avant et trancha le bras d'Illfang, qui tenait son arme et qui, une fois coupé, explosa en une multitude de polygones. Plongeant ensuite au sol, il évita de justesse un coup de bouclier du Boss furieux. Roulant sur lui-même, il se releva et recula rapidement, pour analyser la situation. Maintenant handicapé, son ennemi était une moins grande menace. Il était désormais temps d'en finir. Il chargea une fois de plus, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le Boss jeter son ancien arsenal et dégainer son grand sabre, l'arme même qu'il était censé prendre lorsque sa dernière barre de santé atteignait la zone rouge.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Aucun monstre n'était jamais allé au-delà de sa programmation et Illfang, en dépit d'être un zombie et le Boss du 1er Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_ , suivait encore la logique de sa version vivante lorsqu'il était le Boss du 1er Etage de l'Aincrad. Et pourtant, sous ses yeux, il était témoins de cela. Shirou changea donc d'avis. Il n'allait pas mettre fin au combat immédiatement. A la place, il allait observer et tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de monter au 2nd Etage tant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi son adversaire du moment n'agissait pas comme il le devrait.

Il fallut à l'Emiya une vingtaine de minutes, mais il finit enfin par comprendre ce qu'il en était. Illfang n'était pas comme Musume. Il était toujours profondément dépendant du _Cardinal_ dans ses actions, et ne pouvait pas agir au-delà de ses attributions. Cependant, il lui était permis une certaine marge de manœuvre, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu à l'origine. D'après ses connaissances sur le sujet, et à défaut d'un meilleur terme, Shirou estimait que le Boss avait été pourvu d'une variable aléatoire, qui lui permettait une certaine capacité d'adaptation en fonction des circonstances.

C'était… Intéressant. Cela rendait le combat moins linéaire, plus imprévisible. L'Emiya ne pouvait plus être certain à 100% de l'issue du combat. _Illfang, the Kobold Lord_ disposait déjà d'un état berserk, lorsqu'il était Boss du 1er Etage de l'Aincrad et dégainait son grand sabre lorsque sa dernière barre de santé atteignait la zone rouge. La même chose s'appliquait donc évidemment à son homologue du 1er Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_. Le problème était qu'au lieu d'atteindre son mode berserk lorsque sa santé atteignait la zone rouge de sa dernière barre de santé, il l'avait fait alors qu'il lui en restait encore la moitié.

En raison de cela, il était devenu beaucoup plus fort. Auparavant _Illfang, the Undead Kobol Lord_ avait un niveau de force égal au Boss du 26ème Etage de l'Aincrad. A présent, il pouvait rivaliser avec le Boss du 33ème ou 34ème Etage de l'Aincrad. C'était vraiment fascinant. De plus, malgré son état berserk, sa régénération rapide compensait son absence de protection. Honnêtement, Shirou ne put qu'applaudir mentalement les capacités de son ennemi. Ce combat avait été beaucoup plus intéressant que ceux contre les autres Boss d'Etage de l'Aincrad.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses se devaient d'avoir une fin. En raison de cela, l'Emiya décida qu'il était enfin temps d'en finir. Bondissant, il esquiva le grand sabre d'Illfang une fois de plus, planta l'une de ses épées dans le dos du Boss, et s'en servit comme point d'appui pour atteindre sa nuque et le décapiter d'un seul coup fortement chargé avec [Prana Burst]. Le corps du zombie se figea un instant, comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'il venait de se faire tuer une seconde fois, puis explosa finalement en une multitude de polygones.

Souriant avec satisfaction, Shirou s'assit un instant, son dos contre l'une des colonnes de la chambre du Boss. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais apprécia néanmoins quelques secondes de repos. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait penser pleinement et sereinement, sans se battre contre une horde de monstres, depuis qu'il était entré dans le _Reverse Aincrad_. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir un peu plus posément aux événements de la journée… Nuit… Non, journée. Apparemment, le système jour/nuit était également inversé, donc quand il faisait nuit dans l'Aincrad, il faisait jour dans sa version inversée, et vice-versa. Et comme il avait pénétré dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ à 00h36, temps d'Aincrad, il était devenu 12h36, temps _Reverse Aincrad_. Actuellement, il était 16h51.

L'Emiya n'était pas certain d'avoir envie ou non de découvrir si les monstres du _Reverse Aincrad_ étaient plus forts la nuit, comme c'était le cas dans l'Aincrad. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, est-ce que cela s'appliquait également aux Boss d'Etage ? Personne n'avait jamais essayé, et Shirou n'y avait tout simplement jamais pensé. Mais si c'était le cas, cela signifierait un entrainement plus intensif pour lui. L'idée lui plaisait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre que le soleil se couche. Autant le _Reverse Aincrad_ était un lieu d'entrainement plus que décent, il lui fallait trouver la sortie le plus vite possible. Il devait savoir où elle se trouvait, et s'il lui était possible de faire des allers retours entre l'Aincrad et sa version inversée.

La raison de sa précipitation était que son absence, et celle des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ de l'Aincrad seraient remarquées s'il devait manquer la lutte contre le Boss du 57ème Etage. Il n'en avait jamais loupé aucun, sous une forme ou une autre, la plupart du temps en tant qu'Archer, mais une fois en tant que Caster et en tant que Rider, deux fois en tant que Berserker et trois fois en tant que Saber. Pour le moment, étant donné que le 56ème Boss d'Etage avait été vaincu récemment, il avait un peu de temps de son côté, mais cela ne durerait pas. Il était donc impératif qu'il sache où était la sortie, pour le cas où il devrait finir intégralement le _Revers Aincrad_ avant de pouvoir sortir. Il savait qu'il était plus petit que l'Aincrad, mais ignorait à quel point. La légende ne l'avait pas précisé.

« On y retourne. » Déclara Shirou, en se levant finalement.

« Yay ! » S'exclama joyeusement Musume. « Plus de monstres à tuer. »

« Si jamais je trouve un psychiatre dans SAO, je jure que je te prends un rendez-vous… » Marmonna l'Emiya avec un soupir las. « Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, c'est un jeu de fous… »

« Méchant… » S'exclama puérilement la _Shadow Girl_ en lui tirant la langue.

Malgré lui, cela fit sourire le garçon. S'étirant légèrement, il s'approcha de la porte menant au 2nd Etage, et qui était tout aussi rouillée que les deux précédentes. Il utilisa une fois de plus la même méthode pour l'ouvrir. Regardant prudemment de l'autre côté, il prit ses armes en main et avança. Il était temps pour reprendre sa chasse. Sa direction : le Labyrinthe du 2nd Etage.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Shirou était dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ , et il n'avait pas fait une pause une seule fois en plus de 48 heures. Durant ce laps de temps, il avait combattu sans fin un nombre incalculable de monstres. L'Emiya estimait qu'il en avait tué à peu près autant ici qu'il ne l'avait fait dans l'Aincrad en environ un an. Il fallait dire qu'il était tout seul et que les créatures à éliminer étaient extrêmement nombreuses, étant égales au nombre qui étaient morts dans le « monde des vivants ».

Cela dit, Shirou avait instantanément remarqué que, dès le 2nd Etage, le nombre de monstres présents étaient drastiquement moins élevé et que, à mesure qu'il grimpait vers le haut, il y en avait de moins en moins. C'était tellement évident que cela se voyait à l'œil nu. Au début, il avait été confus par cela. Pourquoi une telle différence d'un étage à l'autre. Ce fut Musume qui lui apporta la réponse.

Les monstres dans chaque étage du _Reverse Aincrad_ étaient en nombre égal à ceux ayant été éliminés dans l'Aincrad. Cela, Shirou l'avait compris. Il n'avait cependant pas fait le lien avec l'évolution du jeu lui-même. A l'origine, les joueurs de SAO avaient été coincés au 1er Etage pendant un mois entier. 10 000 joueurs s'étaient partagé le lieu, chassant les monstres presque désespérément. Parmi eux, environ 3000 avaient fait de la chasse intensive, 3000 autres avaient fait de la chasse prudente, et environ 1000 de la chasse occasionnelle. 2000 étaient morts et 1000 avaient refusés de sortir de la ville de départ. Cela avait été la raison pour laquelle le 1er Etage de l'Aincrad avait été si débordant de morts-vivants.

Après avoir conquis le 1er Etage, les suivants n'avaient pas tardé. Il avait rarement fallut plus d'une semaine pour atteindre et vaincre un nouveau Boss d'Etage, bien qu'il semblait que le rythme commençait subtilement à ralentir ces derniers temps. Ainsi, sur chaque étage, il n'y avait eu que 3000 joueurs en chasse intensive pendant une semaine. Lorsque le Boss avait été vaincu, ils quittaient alors, mais les 3000 joueurs en chasse prudente prenaient leur place. Et cela se poursuivait ainsi au fur et à mesure de l'ascension. Ainsi, le groupe des conquérants occupait principalement les étages les plus élevés, tandis que les joueurs moins puissants se partageaient le reste des étages. C'était pour cela que le nombre de morts-vivants dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ était inversement proportionnel à mesure qu'il grimpait.

Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, il en restait encore énormément, beaucoup plus que dans l'Aincrad, et ils étaient tous beaucoup plus puissants que leurs homologues du « monde des vivants ». Ce n'était cependant pas au point d'avoir une armée sans fin de créatures hargneuses après Shirou et Musume. Tant mieux, cela dit, car sinon, ils auraient commencé à éprouver des difficultés à présent. Il y avait même une chance réelle qu'ils eussent pu mourir. Pour la _Shadow Girl_ en tout cas, c'était pratiquement une certitude.

L'Emiya et son familier avait vaincu depuis peu le Boss du 29ème Etage, atteignant ainsi le 30ème, en deux jours seulement. C'était un rythme qui aurait paru ridicule dans l'Aincrad, et hautement suspect. L' _Outside System Gamer_ avait beaucoup d'espoir sur le fait que la sortie se trouvait quelque part par ici. Après tout, c'était au 30ème Etage de l'Aincrad que l'entrée du _Reverse Aincrad_ s'était trouvée. Il était donc logique que la sortie se trouve au même endroit dans le _Reverse Aincrad_. Sinon… Il y aurait de fortes chances qu'il faille terminer la conquête de ce château en ruine afin de pouvoir le quitter. Et franchement, malgré son allure peu accueillante, Shirou voulait pouvoir y retourner. C'était un excellent terrain d'entrainement, tant qu'il n'était limité qu'à un nombre restreint de personnes. Extrêmement dangereux aussi, raison pour laquelle il n'emmènerait personne ici, en admettant que ce soit possible.

Actuellement, les monstres étaient d'un niveau équivalant à celui des mini-Boss du 46ème Etage, soit à peu près aussi fort qu'un monstre du 56ème Etage. En d'autres termes, la difficulté du _Reverse Aincrad_ avait rattrapé, et même dépassé, celle de l'Aincrad, en raison de leur nombre important. Pour cette raison, Shirou et Musume avaient cessé de combattre chacun de leur côté, et utilisé [Shapeshifting] afin de transformer le familier en armure pour l'Emiya, au grand bonheur de la _Shadow Girl_. C'était une combinaison redoutable, car en dépit de devenir un « équipement » défensif, elle pouvait encore attaquer et protéger les angles morts de son Master.

En raison d'avoir tué 29 Boss d'Etage, et éliminé un nombre quasiment incalculable de monstres, Shirou avait finalement atteint le niveau 100, le niveau final de SAO. Il avait ainsi choisi sa dernière [Compétence]. Il avait longuement hésité entre [Straining] ou [Hawk Eye]. Les deux étaient des dérivés de [Reinforcement] au niveau 1000, autrement dit auto-[Reinforcement]. [Straining] améliorait l'ouïe de son possesseur, alors que [Hawk Eye] améliorait la vue, en particulier sur les grandes distances, l'effet devenant similaire à un zoom. C'était une [Compétence] qu'Archer avait particulièrement utilisé par le biais de [Reinforcement], au point que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte gris-acier. L'Emiya avait cependant estimé que [Straining] serait plus adapté pour lui dans l'immédiat. Il pourrait toujours reproduire artificiellement [Hawk Eye] si besoin était.

Musume, pour sa part, avait atteint le niveau 88. En raison d'avoir atteint le niveau 80, elle fut aussi en mesure d'apprendre une nouvelle [Compétence]. Pour une raison quelconque, elle décida que ce serait [Shadow Clone]. Cela lui permettait de créer des copies d'elle-même, en raison d'un clone par niveau de [Shadow Clone], en divisant ses réserves de mana également entre chacun d'eux. Il s'agissait donc d'une technique particulièrement fatiguant. Bien que Shirou admette qu'il s'agissait d'une capacité vraiment utile, elle lui faisait également très peur. Il parvenait déjà à peine à gérer une _Shadow Girl_ , alors comment serait-il en mesure d'en gérer plusieurs ? Heureusement qu'ils étaient facilement destructibles. Un coup suffisait la plupart du temps à les faire disparaitre, mais Musume où les clones eux-mêmes pouvaient le faire manuellement.

Un autre avantage de [Shadow Clone] était la capacité des clones à transmettre ce qu'ils avaient appris à l'original une fois qu'ils étaient détruits. Ainsi, la _Shadow Girl_ était en mesure d'accumuler toute leurs expériences et donc à progresser très rapidement. Il s'agissait également d'une technique d'espionnage redoutable, quelque chose qui, combiné à [Shadow Hiding], pourrait être digne de Hassan-i-Sabbah, Assassin de la quatrième guerre du Graal. Tout ce qu'il manquait à Musume était une quantité décente de mana car, jusqu'à présent, elle s'était principalement fiée à Shirou pour l'alimenter par le biais de [Mana Link]. Or, [Shadow Clone] ne prenait en compte que le mana du familier. Ses 37 [Mana] étaient donc un handicap pour exploiter pleinement cette [Compétence].

En voyant l'évolution de ses stats, Shirou avait pris une décision. Il allait terminer d'améliorer l'ensemble de ses [Compétences] actuelles, ainsi que celle de Musume, puis d'achever rapidement les étages de l'Aincrad. Le _Reverse Aincrad_ aussi, au cas où ce ne serait pas déjà pas déjà fait. S'il ne pouvait plus s'améliorer, il ne voyait aucune raison de prolonger le jeu de la mort. Il irait au 100ème Etage et mettre un terme à SAO. Seul.

En fait, avec du recul, l'Emiya s'étonnait de quelque chose. Avant la cinquième guerre du Graal, son rêve avait été de devenir un héros. A l'époque, il n'aurait pas hésité à se rendre le plus vite possible au dernier étage de l'Aincrad pour affronter le Boss final. Il aurait ainsi préservé autant de vie que possible et réduit la souffrance émotionnelle d'être enfermée dans SAO au minimum.

Cette façon de penser ne s'appliquait plus à lui, désormais. Certes, il continuerait à sauver des gens qu'il voyait en danger, mais il ne partait plus du principe qu'il allait sauver tout le monde. Il savait que c'était impossible. Il en sauverait autant que possible quand il était présent, et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet. Il avait sauvé déjà plus de 2000 personnes dans SAO, la plupart au cours du premier mois et les autres au cours de l'année qui a suivi. Certains joueurs, s'ils savaient que Shirou pouvaient potentiellement mettre fin au jeu à tout moment, l'insulteraient probablement et lui demanderaient pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, que s'il l'avait fait il aurait sauvé des centaines de vies de plus. C'était vrai.

Ce qui était également vrai, c'était que tous ces joueurs morts avaient été conscients de ce qui arriverait s'ils mourraient dans le jeu. Kayaba Akihiko les avait tous informé dès le début. Malgré cela, chacun d'eux s'était rendu en dehors des murs de la ville de départ et était parti à la chasse aux monstres. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas cru cela au début, et certains l'avaient payé de leur vie. Ces morts ne pouvaient pas être attribués à l'Emiya. Il n'aurait pas pu finir le jeu si rapidement. Ceux qui avaient continué la chasse après avoir découvert qu'une mort était réelle et s'étaient fait tuer à leur tour n'étaient pas non plus de la faute de Shirou. Ils avaient joué, et ils avaient perdu.

Quant aux autres morts, elles appartenaient aux autres joueurs. Kibao. Les _Player Killers_. Les guildes orange. _Laughing Coffin_ , la guilde rouge. Ils avaient tous beaucoup plus de responsabilités que lui dans la mort d'autres joueurs. Certains d'entre eux les avaient tué eux-mêmes. Alors non, il refusait de porter la faute. Il avait laissé SAO se prolonger, certes, mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas de culpabilité à avoir à ce sujet. S'ils ne voulaient pas mourir, ils n'avaient qu'à rester dans les _Safe Zones_. C'était cruel à dire, mais c'était la vérité. Dans le monde réel, la mort existait également, et était bien plus vicieuse. Contrairement au jeu, il n'existait aucun endroit « sans risque ». On pouvait mourir tout aussi facilement chez soi que dans la rue.

Certes, le danger était moins présent, mais il était aussi et surtout moins facile à identifier. Dans SAO, un monstre était un danger clairement établi, mais on nous fournissait les moyens de s'en protéger et de les vaincre. Le fait que des joueurs en tuent d'autres ne différait pas tant que cela de la réalité. Il y avait aussi des meurtriers. Qu'on puisse mourir en sautant en dehors de l'Aincrad n'était pas inconcevable non plus. Dans la vraie vie, sauter du sommet d'une tour était une mort garantie. Donc, en dehors des créatures éliminables, rien ne différait vraiment de la réalité.

Soupirant, Shirou leva les yeux légèrement. Il se tenait devant l'entrée du Labyrinthe du 30ème Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_. Plus qu'un petit effort à faire, et il pourrait enfin prendre une pause. Du moins il l'espérait. Plaçant ses mains sur la porte, il poussa aussi fortement qu'il le pu et, avec un grognement d'effort, parvint à l'entrouvrir. Il fallait sérieusement que quelqu'un pense à huiler ces foutus gonds ! Sans hésitation, l'Emiya commença à éliminer les monstres qui s'approchaient de lui.

Une autre chose qu'il avait notée à propos du _Reverse Aincrad_ était le fait qu'il y avait une grande quantité de monstres dans les Labyrinthe. Comparé au nombre présent dans le reste des étages, la concentration de créatures y était plus importante. Pas seulement parce que les Labyrinthes était doté d'une plus petite superficie, mais parce que c'était dans les Labyrinthes que le groupe des Conquérants était le plus actif. Cherchant le bon chemin à travers les différents couloirs, ils passaient et repassaient des dizaines de fois aux mêmes intersections et, à chaque fois, les monstres réapparaissaient entre-temps. Comme leur nom l'indiquait, il s'agissait après tout de labyrinthes.

Shirou n'avait pas trop ce problème dans le _Reverse Aincrad_. Certes, il devait également trouver son chemin à travers le Labyrinthe, mais il s'agissait à chaque fois de la version miroir de l'étage correspondant de l'Aincrad. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'inverser la gauche et la droite, et il découvrirait le bon itinéraire. Et parce qu'il connaissait par cœur chacun des Labyrinthes de l'Aincrad, il n'avait aucune difficulté à s'orienter dans ceux du _Reverse Aincrad_.

Après une vingtaine de minutes d'abattage de monstres. Shirou et Musume arrivèrent finalement devant la porte menant à la chambre du Boss. C'était l'instant de vérité. Il l'ouvrit, toujours aussi difficilement, et pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur. Contrairement aux autres Boss d'Etage, la prudence le mettrait en danger ici. Il ne pourrait pas voir son ennemi tant qu'il ne ferait pas face au miroir. Il bondit donc au centre de la salle et observa immédiatement le reflet de la salle.

…

…

… ?

Quoi ?

Il ne voyait rien. Où était Alucard ? Shirou devrait pouvoir le voir dans le miroir, mais pourtant, il n'y avait que son propre reflet. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il loupé cette fois-ci ? D'expérience, il savait que c'était lui qui avait mal compris quelque chose, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Généralement, il s'agissait de quelque chose de relativement évident, tellement, en fait, que l'Emiya ne s'en rendait pas compte, cherchant quelque chose qui l'était moins.

…

« Attention ! » S'écria Musume.

D'un seul mouvement, réagissant à la voix de son familier, Shirou se jeta sur le sol. Il entendit le vent siffler près de son oreille, signe que quelque chose venait de le frôler. Avec un mouvement adroit, il se releva, ses épées prêtes à tuer. Il vit alors son ennemi. Il le reconnut sans difficulté, car il l'attendait. Alucard. Son apparence le perturba légèrement, cependant. L'Emiya s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit comme tous les autres monstres du _Reverse Aincrad_ , à savoir un zombie, un fantôme, un squelette, ou n'importe quel type de mort-vivant. Ah, et il s'était attendu à le voir à travers le miroir. Distraitement, par réflexe, il regarda le nom du Boss.

 _Dracula, the True Vampire_!

Oh…

Tout s'expliquait, à présent. Alucard avait été un vampire inversé, sans corps mais avec un reflet. Dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ , il était donc logique que cette inversion s'inverse à son tour, devenant un corps sans reflet. Un véritable vampire, en effet. Et, en y repensant, même « Alucard » était un nom-miroir de « Dracula ». Tellement évident qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il aurait dû. Après tout, un vampire _était_ un mort-vivant. Le miroir n'avait été qu'une distraction…

« N'interviens que si je suis en difficulté. » Ordonna l'Emiya en regardant rapidement Musume, avant de reporter son attention sur son adversaire.

« Très bien ! » Accepta la _Shadow Girl_ , avec sérieux. « Bonne chance… Shirou-kun. »

 _« Et c'est maintenant qu'elle décide de m'appeler par mon prénom… »_ Se lamenta mentalement le garçon, un sourire se propageant lentement sur son visage malgré lui.

Avec un rugissement, Dracula se jeta sur lui. Ayant prévu cela, l' _Outside System Gamer_ esquiva de justesse et attaqua à son tour. Le Boss ricana et passa juste en dessous du swing avec aisance et revint à la charge. Ses griffes étaient aussi tranchantes que les lames de l'Emiya, et tout aussi solides. L'écho de l'acier raisonna à chaque impact. Aucun des deux ne parvenait clairement à prendre l'avantage. Eh bien, l'apprenti mage pourrait s'il le voulait, en y allant à fond, mais il voulait peaufiner ses réflexes autant que possible.

Le vampire fut le premier blessé, d'une entaille le long de son bras. Shirou avait essayé de le lui trancher, mais avait échoué. Il se raidit légèrement en voyant la lueur sinistre dans les yeux de Dracula. Il connaissait la capacité d'Alucard à restaurer sa santé en suçant le sang de ses victimes, et il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper sur le fait que son homologue du _Reverse Aincrad_ en était également capable. Ainsi, lorsque le Boss tenta de le mordre, ses crocs rencontrèrent l'acier de l'épée tenue par l'Emiya.

Malgré lui, Shirou fléchit les jambes sous la pression. Dracula n'avait peut-être pas été en mesure de le mordre, mais il avait une force ridicule dans la mâchoire. Il pourrait sans doute décapiter le garçon d'un seul coup, ce qu'il ferait probablement après l'avoir vidé de son sang si on lui en laissait l'occasion. Et dans sa position actuelle, l'Emiya était exposé aux griffes du Boss. Heureusement, parce qu'il était ambidextre, il avait encore une épée à sa disposition, qu'il utilisa pour dévier les frappes vicieuses du vampire.

Avec un grognement, il donna un coup de boule à Dracula, ce qui le fit chanceler légèrement, mais qui eut surtout pour effet de lui faire lâcher prise sur l'épée qu'il avait eu dans la bouche tout du long. Sans perdre un instant, il reprit sa charge. Le Boss parvint à dévier la plupart d'entre eux et à esquiver presque tous les autres. Malgré cela, il fut touché à quelques reprises. Sentant le danger, le vampire décida qu'il était temps pour une retraite tactique. Bondissant en arrière, sa forme devint floue pendant un instant. L'instant d'après, un énorme loup se tenait devant Shirou.

« C'est une blague ? » Fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.

Honnêtement, l'Emiya n'était pas très au courant des légendes à propos des vampires. Il s'était renseigné sur celles du roi Arthur, de Médée, d'Héraclès, de Cuchulainn, de Médusa, de Sasaki Kojiro, des différents Hassan-i-Sabbah et même de Gilgamesh, car il savait qu'ils seraient présents durant la cinquième guerre du Graal. Dans une moindre mesure, il connaissait quelques histoires à propos des Apôtres de la Mort, racontés à lui par Altrouge. Mais des récits fictifs de vampires ? Pas tellement. La véritable identité de Dracula était assez complexe.

A l'origine, il s'agissait de Vlad l'empaleur, et il s'agissait d'un humain. Sa légende, cependant, a été altérée par la culture populaire, principalement en raison du roman de Bram Stocker. Il était devenu un _Innocent Monster_ , ou quelque chose comme ça. Shirou n'en savait pas beaucoup à ce sujet, seulement que le personnage de Dracula n'était à l'origine pas réel, mais était devenu une partie de la légende de Vlad parce qu'associé à lui. Mais se changer en loup… Franchement ? Le _Cardinal_ devait avoir fait ses recherches, mais quand même…

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser davantage parce que le Boss se jeta sur lui, gueule ouverte. Dracula tenta de lui mordre la jambe, et sans doute de l'arracher au passage, mais l'Emiya parvint de justesse à l'en empêcher. Il échoua complètement à contre-attaquer. Serrant les dents, il tenta de frapper à nouveau. Le loup géant, toutefois chargea en avant, percutant Shirou et le fit s'écraser contre une colonne. Incapable de reculer, et ses épées en croix devant lui pour empêcher la mâchoire surdimensionné de son ennemi de l'atteindre, l' _Outside System Gamer_ fit de son mieux pour reprendre l'avantage.

Utilisant [Martial Arts], qu'il combina avec [Sprint], l'Emiya donna un violent coup de pieds à Dracula, qui l'envoya voler plus loin, ce qui lui permit de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se remettre en garde. Ce qui était intéressant, avec [Sprint], c'était la façon dont il était possible de tordre la capacité pour l'adapter aux besoins. A l'origine, elle permettait d'accélérer le mouvement des jambes lorsqu'une personne courait. Shirou, cependant, avait été en mesure de se focaliser sur le côté « accélération » et à l'isoler de l'aspect « course », lui permettant ainsi d'accélérer la vitesse des jambes même s'il ne courait pas. Il avait même été aussi loin que d'être capable de l'utiliser pour d'autres parties de son corps, comme par exemple ses bras. Ce n'était pas au niveau de [Fluctlight Acceleration], mais cela restait assez impressionnant.

Reprenant son assaut contre son ennemi, Shirou tenta de l'abattre. Dracula parvint à esquiver et à contre-attaquer en se jetant dans l'angle mort du garçon. Mais l'Emiya l'avait prévu. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était placé juste à côté d'une colonne. Utilisant [Acrobatics], il sauta en l'air dans un majestueux salto arrière, obligeant le loup géant, incapable de s'arrêter, à s'écraser contre l'énorme cylindre de pierre avec un jappement douloureux. Grognant d'un air menaçant, la forme du Boss devint floue de nouveau, et il se changea en chauve-souris, s'envolant vers le plafond.

« Certainement pas ! » S'exclama Shirou, déterminé.

Activant [Sprint] une fois de plus, il fonça en direction de Dracula. Voyant qu'il était trop haut, l'Emiya serra les dents et accéléra, continuant sa route en direction de la colonne de pierre, posa un pied dessus et… Continua sa course à la verticale, sans se soucier de la pesanteur. Il s'agissait d'une autre capacité de [Sprint], qui était accessible en tordant un peu l'utilisation de la [Capacité]. Une fois au niveau 1000, il était possible de défier la gravité ou de courir sur l'eau à condition d'être à pleine vitesse.

Avec une panique évidente, Dracula tenta de s'éloigner une fois de plus. Sans se laisser agacer, Shirou sauta dans sa direction, tournant sur lui-même et les jambes battant toujours dans le vide, avant de poursuivre sa course sur la colonne suivante. Pas très élégant, certes, mais c'était le seul moyen de conserver l'effet de [Sprint] actif. S'il avait cessé d'agiter les jambes après avoir sauté, il se serait écrasé au sol lamentablement… Où aurait utilisé les colonnes comme différents points d'appuis pour redescendre en douceur grâce à [Acrobatics].

Répétant le processus à plusieurs reprises pour poursuivre la chauve-souris, qui avait décidé de slalomer entre les colonnes de la salle dans une tentative d'échapper à l'Emiya. Cela aurait pu être amusant… Si ce n'était pas aussi agaçant ! Arrivant enfin assez prêt pour être certain que le Boss ne puisse plus s'échapper, Shirou bondit une fois de plus. Il grimaça une seconde plus tard lorsque la forme de Dracula devint floue encore une fois, lui faisant reprendre son apparence humanoïde. Au lieu de tomber, cependant, le vampire s'accrocha au luminaire qui se trouvait au centre de la salle, et l'utilisa pour se balancer et esquiver de justesse la lame de l' _Outside System Gamer_. Celui-ci grogna légèrement, mais parvint à transformer son échec en un demi-succès en tranchant la corde qui maintenait le luminaire attaché au plafond.

Le Boss, de nouveau soumis à la pesanteur, commença à tomber. Il utilisa toutefois le luminaire comme une plateforme dans une tentative de sauter à la colonne de pierre la plus proche, pour ensuite glisser le long et retourner au sol. Shirou ne lui en laissa cependant pas l'occasion. Son arc apparut dans une main grâce à [Projection], et une épée de type [Two-handed Straight Sword] fit de même dans l'autre. L'armant il visa Dracula soigneusement et lança son projectile, avant de recommencer plusieurs fois. Comme prévu, la première lame transperça le bras du vampire. La seconde fit de même avec l'autre bras. Les troisième et quatrième atteignirent les jambes.

Immobilisé, et incapable de bouger, Dracula ne put pas attraper la colonne de pierre. A la place, il s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Là, une cinquième épée le frappa, transperçant son cœur. Juste pour faire bonne mesure, Shirou l'avait chargé avec un puissant [Prana Burst], avant d'atterrir souplement à côté de son ennemi, qui explosa un instant plus tard en une multitude de polygones. Le Boss avait eu un bonne variable aléatoire, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Comme prévu, un message _« Congratulation ! »_ apparut au centre de la pièce, tandis qu'une fenêtre d'information fit de même devant l'Emiya. Sans surprise, il avait gagné un niveau, quelques items relativement communs et un item rare pour avoir porté le dernier coup…

…

Attends, quoi ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Shirou vérifia sa fenêtre d'information une fois de plus. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien gagné un niveau supplémentaire. La main tremblant légèrement, il ouvrit en suite son menu, et regarda ses stats.

Il était au niveau 101.

Comment était-ce possible ? Le niveau 100 était censé être le maximum. Il en avait été informé par… Euh… Qui l'avait informé de cela, déjà ? En fait, personne ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il avait juste été unanimement admit que le niveau 100 était le maximum, un peu comme le fait qu'il y avait 100 Etages dans l'Aincrad. Pourtant, cela n'avait jamais été confirmé. Kayaba Akihiko n'avait jamais mentionné quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, et Shirou était le premier à atteindre le niveau 100. Depuis un certain temps déjà, il naviguait en eaux inconnues, traçant un chemin que la plupart des autres joueurs allaient suivre. Il était un précurseur, en quelque sorte.

Secouant la tête, l'Emiya décida d'y penser plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait savoir si la sortie pour retourner dans l'Aincrad se trouvait effectivement dans cette salle. Approchant du miroir, il posa la main dessus. Sans surprise, il ne se passa rien. Il avait également fallu la présence physique de la _King's Stone_ pour ouvrir le portail, la dernière fois. Cependant, il ne voulait pas être aspiré cette fois-ci, pour le cas où il ne serait pas possible de revenir dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ , en admettant que ce fut effectivement l'endroit que Shirou avait cherché.

S'éloignant du miroir, il sortit la _King's Stone_ de son inventaire. Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'item se mit à briller il vit du coin de l'œil le reflet dans le miroir se déformer en spirale, puis finalement révéler une ouverture à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait un véritable kaléidoscope de couleur. C'était forcément un signe. Maugréant légèrement à propos de Zelretch, l'Emiya observa prudemment le phénomène, mais il ne se passa rien d'autre.

Reportant son attention sur la _King's Stone_ , Shirou ouvrit le menu de l'item et lut sa description. Il était indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une clé, ou d'une ancre, permettant de voyager entre le passé et le futur à volonté. Il aurait vraiment dû commencer par ça... Il décida cependant de ne pas commenter à propos du fait que cette phrase n'était absolument pas logique. Si le _Reverse Aincrad_ était le passé, pourquoi les monstres du futur s'y retrouveraient ? Et si le _Reverse Aincrad_ était le futur, pourquoi y avait-il l'ancien château de l'Aincrad ? De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'une incohérence scénaristique, ou alors il y avait quelque chose de plus profond à comprendre. Si c'était le cas, cela passa complètement au-dessus de la tête de l'Emiya.

Rangeant la _King's Stone_ , Shirou vit le miroir reprendre son apparence normale. Visiblement, c'était parce qu'il avait eu la main sur le miroir à l'aller qu'il avait été transporté dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ sans avertissement. Maintenant qu'il savait où était la sortie et qu'il avait la preuve qu'il pouvait aller et venir comme il le voulait, il se permit un sourire narquois, avant de regarder la porte au fond de la salle, menant au 31ème Etage. Si son niveau n'était pas limité à 100, cela signifiait qu'il restait de la place pour progresser. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de quitter le _Reverse Aincrad_ immédiatement, puisqu'il était le meilleur terrain d'entrainement imaginable. Et privé, de surcroit. Répartissant rapidement ses stats, ainsi que ceux de Musume, il reprit ses épées et se tourna vers celle-ci.

« Il est temps de reprendre notre exploration. » Déclara-t-il.

« Yay ! » S'exclama joyeusement la _Shadow Girl_. « Plus de monstres puissants à massacrer ! »

« Je dois vraiment te trouver un psychiatre… » Décida fermement l'Emiya.

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 101.

PV max : 5800.

Mana max : 17100.

Familier : Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 47 (A-).

[Endurance] : 58 (A).

[Agility] : 69 (A).

[Luck] : 52 (A).

[Mana] : 342 (A+++).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Searching] : 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatics] : 1000.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 1000.

[Familiar Recovery] : 987.

[Familiar Communication] : 987.

[Arc] : 856.

[Copying] : 859.

[Dual Blade (False)] : 734.

[Straining] : 147.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier] : 937.

[Katana] : 905.

[Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 944.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 877.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 728.

[Katana Forging] : 770.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 987.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 987.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 966.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 961.

Avatar :

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 89.

PV max : 15000.

Mana max : 1950.

Maître : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 56 (A).

[Endurance] : 150 (A++).

[Agility] : 86 (A).

[Luck] : 10 (E).

[Mana] : 39 (B)

Skills :

[Mana Link] : 1000.

[Shadow Possession] : 1000.

[Shadow Travel] : 896.

[Shadow Hiding] : 879.

[Shapeshifting] : 871.

[Shadow Clone] : 164.

* * *

Donc, voilà ce qu'il en est pour le moment...

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous avaient anticipé l'apparition de Dracula, où même le lien Alucard/Dracula, mais si quelqu'un l'a fait, je les félicite. A l'origine, le Boss Alucard avait été spécifiquement introduit pour donner un point d'accès au _Reverse Aincrad_. Or, par effet de reflet, Alucard devient forcément Dracula...

Pour ceux qui trouvent que les combats sont toujours trop déséquilibrés en faveur de Shirou, c'est normal. Il est encore trop bas dans l'Aincrad, et le _Reverse Aincrad_ vient tout juste de rattraper le niveau de difficulté de l'Aincrad. Cela ne restera pas ainsi éternellement.

Ceux qui trouvent bizarre que le niveau maximum d'un Avatar ne soit pas 100, je vais vous expliquer ma logique. Kirito, au niveau 96, a été à peine capable de vaincre le Boss du 75ème Etage, même avec une équipe composé des meilleurs joueurs de SAO. De même, il a été incapable de tenir tête à _Fatal Scythe_ , un Boss secret du 1er Etage qu'il jugeait de puissance équivalante à un Boss du 90ème Etage. Partant de ce principe, et compte tenu du nombre de joueurs actifs dans le jeu, il devient évident que le niveau 100 n'est pas le maximum, sinon il aurait été impossible de finir le jeu.

Voilà... Je crois que c'était à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire pour ce chapitre.

En se revoit bientôt.

A la prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous avez tous passez un bon début d'année.

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je n'ai pas posté de chapitre la semaine dernière. Considérez cela comme moi ayant pris des vacances. Dans les faits, il sera extrêmement rare que je ne poste pas au moins un chapitre par semaine (et même parfois deux, comme vous aurez pu le constater. Si cela devait arriver, ce serait soit que je suis malade (ce qui n'est pas trop grave), soit que j'ai un problème familial ou professionnel (ce qui serait beaucoup plus grave).

Mais bon, nous sommes en 2016, et ces mauvaises pensées n'ont pas leur place !

Ainsi donc, je vous laisse profiter de ce 14 chapitre de Fate/Stay Another Night, qui j'espère vous plaira.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14 : De nouveaux sommets…_**

« Shirou-kun~, laisse-moi te laver le dos ! » Réclama une certaine princesse vampire d'un ton excessivement joyeux.

« A-Altrouge-chan ! » S'exclama le garçon en question, sursautant de surprise en utilisant toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se retourner par réflexe. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'Emiya était actuellement assis sur un petit tabouret en bois, lavant et purifiant son corps avant de prendre un long bain relaxant. Naturellement, en raison de cela, il était évidemment nu. Par chance, il avait été dos à la porte de la salle de bain au moment où la Brunestud avait fait irruption. Cela lui avait ainsi permis d'éviter plusieurs situations embarrassantes et pseudo-compromettantes. Il savait, par instinct et connaissance le caractère de la jeune femme, qu'elle n'était pas plus vêtue que lui, dissimulant tout juste son corps derrière une serviette, mais d'une manière sensuelle et érotique plutôt que pudique. Pour cette raison, il était très content de regarder le mur en face de lui. Dans le cas contraire, son corps aurait été plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de lui rappeler qu'il était un homme en pleine santé. Au moins, il était suffisamment habitué à ce genre de situations qu'il n'en rougissait plus… Il n'en était pas vraiment fier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shirou-kun ? » Demanda Altrouge, d'une voix faussement confuse. « Je viens de te dire que je comptais te laver le dos… Tu es si distrait, parfois. » Commenta-t-elle en riant légèrement.

« Je ne te demandais pas ce que tu faisais dans ma salle de bain. » Répliqua l'Emiya, en soupirant d'avance. « Je me doute très bien de ce que tu comptes faire. Je te demande ce que tu fais _ici_ , dans mon appartement. Tu m'as dit il y a moins d'une heure que tu étais en Sibérie. »

« C'était le cas. » Lui assura la princesse vampire, en s'approchant de lui. « J'ai simplement décidé de passer par chez toi pour te laver le dos. »

« … » Le garçon n'essaya même pas de cacher son incrédulité à cette déclaration. « Tu as fait un détour de 4500 kilomètres juste pour me laver le dos ? »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » Murmura la Brunestud d'un ton faussement peiné.

« Malheureusement, aussi étrange, incongru et ridicule que cela puisse sembler, je te crois totalement. » Avoua Shirou, en passant une main lasse sur son visage. « Mais comment as-tu su que j'allais prendre ma douche à ce moment précis ? »

« Tout simplement parce que tu es aussi précis et routinier qu'un métronome lorsque tu agis comme une personne ordinaire. » Expliqua Altrouge, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon, qui sentit la chair ferme d'une paire de seins pressée contre son dos, ce qui lui indiqua qu'en réalité elle n'avait pas utilisé de serviette. « Je trouve ça assez étonnant et amusant, en réalité. Dans la bataille, tu es exactement le contraire, imprévisible et insaisissable, mais pourtant étrangement gracieux. »

« Si tu le dis… » Marmonna l'Emiya, sachant néanmoins qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

C'était un phénomène assez surprenant et franchement perturbant pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas bien. Shirou avait deux facettes. La première était la partie « ordinaire » de lui-même, qui se manifestait dans la vie normale, lorsqu'il n'était pas en formation ou en étude de sujets plus ou moins surnaturels. Comme la princesse vampire l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer, il était extrêmement prévisible, suivant un rythme routinier extrêmement précis, pratiquement mécanique lorsqu'il n'était pas pleinement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. C'était une façon pour lui de rester familier avec la vie de simple étudiant qu'il était censé être, et serait si la magie n'avait pas existé.

La seconde était la partie « guerrière » de lui-même, qui se manifestait automatiquement au moindre signe de danger. Cette facette était tranchante, impitoyable, insaisissable et imprévisible, capable d'évoluer et de s'adapter au rythme et au flux dans une bataille, peu importe à quelle échelle celle-ci se déroulait. Il devait remercier _Eye of the Mind_ pour cela, aussi bien la version _Fake_ que la version _True_. Combiné ensemble, cela donnait à l'Emiya de toutes nouvelles perspectives d'actions.

« Passons. » Poursuivit Shirou, avec un petit soupir. « Comment as-tu fait pour arriver aussi… Non, ne me dis rien. Je blâme Zelretch pour cela. » Affirma-t-il ensuite, récoltant un sourire de la princesse vampire.

« Tout à fait. » Confirma-t-elle joyeusement. « Zelretch-jiji m'a informé que je pouvais à tout moment le solliciter pour venir te rendre visite. Il a dit et je le cite : Nous ne voudrions pas que ce cher Shirou-chan se sente si seul qu'il commence à rechercher de l'affection ailleurs… »

« Cette espèce de… » Grogna l'Emiya, avant de s'interrompre et de soupirer une fois de plus. « Peu importe. »

Honnêtement, le garçon n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si le 4ème Ancêtre était au courant de l'existence de Musume ou s'il ne faisait que des suppositions éclairées, mais en tout cas, il aimait l'embarrasser. La Brunestud était évidemment consciente de cela, il le savait, mais jouait le jeu pour son propre bénéfice personnel. Au moins son interaction avec Zelretch avait suffisamment évolué pour qu'elle puisse l'appeler « jiji ». Shirou était très heureux de cette évolution, même s'il aurait préféré qu'une situation comme celle qu'il vivait actuellement soit moins récurrente.

« Altrouge-chan… » Commença-t-il ensuite, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas soupirer… Encore une fois. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te lave le dos ? » Expliqua-t-elle, formulant sa phrase de telle façon qu'elle ressemblait davantage à une question incertaine et innocente.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. » Répondit sèchement l'Emiya. « Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu utilises tes seins pour me laver le dos ! »

« Oh, ça ? » Fit-elle, d'un ton négligeant. « Je n'ai rien trouvé pour te frotter le dos, donc il fallait bien que je trouve un substitut. »

« Tu n'as même pas cherché… » Répliqua Shirou, en roulant des yeux.

« Ce qui ne change pas le fait que je n'ai rien trouvé. » Conclut-elle fièrement.

« Je n'ai pas de mot pour cela… » Murmura le garçon, incrédule.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Déclara-t-elle jovialement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis propre maintenant. » Affirma l'Emiya, décidant plus judicieux de renoncer au bain qu'il avait prévu par la suite.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Altrouge, avec une petite moue. « Je n'ai pas encore terminé. » Protesta-t-elle. « Et je dois encore te laver le ventre après ça… »

L'ignorant, Shirou se leva et prit une serviette, avant de commencer à se sécher. Il n'essaya même pas de se dissimuler ou d'être prude à ce sujet, sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait qu'inciter la Brunestud à continuer ses taquineries. Pas qu'agir ainsi l'arrêtait de toute façon, mais elle avait moins de matière à travailler de cette façon. Si on lui avait dit il y avait quelques années à quel point bizarre sa vie deviendrait par la suite, l'Emiya ne l'aurait pas cru… Il avait toujours du mal à y croire, cela dit.

« Hey ! » Protesta Altrouge une fois de plus. « Tu pourrais au moins me laver le dos en retour ! »

« J'ai encore du travail à faire. » Lui dit-il, en retenant un nouveau soupir.

« Très bien… » Marmonna-t-elle, cédant finalement. « Mais la prochaine fois, tu ne devras pas te défiler lorsque je te laverais le dos ! »

« Je suppose que je peux accepter cela. » Acquiesça Shirou, grimaçant légèrement en songeant au fait qu'il y aurait effectivement une prochaine fois.

« Et cette fois-là, j'utiliserai les petites sœurs pour te frotter le dos. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.

Cette fois-ci, l'Emiya broncha, une infime rougeur se répandant sur ses joues. Altrouge avait affectueusement nommé certaines parties de son corps dans le cadre de ses taquineries « ludiques ». Ce fut ainsi que, dans cette optique, ses seins avaient été appelées les « grandes sœurs ». De la même manière, les « petites sœurs » étaient… Ses fesses. Oui, réellement. Quelque chose à voir avec les formes et les proportions…

Shirou ne voulait pas savoir.

Grognant, il jugea préférable de ne pas dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il refuserait d'accepter et elle n'accepterait pas son refus. Ainsi, le silence était la meilleure solution. A court terme en tout cas. Cependant, il allait devoir redoubler de prudence chaque fois qu'il irait prendre une douche à partir de maintenant. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait bien se faire violer… Accidentellement, bien sûr.

Au moins, s'il y avait une chose que Shirou pouvait bénir, c'était le fait que Zelretch était d'une utilité limitée pour renseigner Altrouge concernant les actions de l'Emiya. Certes, il pouvait toujours l'espionner en temps réel grâce à _Kaleidoscope_ , mais il ne pouvait pas prédire les mouvements de l'apprenti mage. Cela semblait d'ailleurs fasciner le 4ème Ancêtre au-delà de ce que pouvait en percevoir le garçon.

Zelretch pouvait utiliser sa Vraie Magie pour observer voir un monde parallèle identique au leur, mais plus ou moins avancé dans le temps, afin d'anticiper les événements dans leur propre monde. En théorie, cette capacité était omnipotente et infaillible, tant que l'utilisateur savait ce qu'il faisait. En pratique, il se trouvait qu'il existait quelques minuscules restrictions, à peine une gêne, mais suffisamment importante dans le cas de Shirou pour devoir être mentionnées.

 _Kaleidoscope_ était basé sur le principe que chaque choix, de chaque être vivant, à chaque instant temporel, générait un nouvel ensemble de futurs alternatifs, déclinable à l'infini. Il existait un nombre infini de « futurs potentiels », de « futurs existants déjà », de « futur n'existants pas encore », de « futurs ne pouvant pas exister », de « non-futurs »… Et chacun de ces « futurs » était lui-même déclinable un nombre infini de fois. Naturellement, il ne s'agissait ici que d'une explication confuse, grossière et imprécise de ce qu'était réellement la seconde Vraie Magie, mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre ce qui importait actuellement.

Zelretch pouvait voyager vers, ou même simplement observer, un monde parallèle avec le « futur » souhaité et ainsi prédire comment telle ou telle action provoquerait un changement de direction pour atteindre ledit « futur ». Et le processus, comme le procédé, pouvait être répété à l'infini. Cependant, il y avait une limite, la seule en tout cas qui méritait d'être prise en compte dans le cas de Shirou, à ce que pouvait « prédire » le vieux vampire.

Pour chaque « infini » donné, il devait forcément y avoir eu un « premier » à un moment donné. Et cette première ligne temporelle… Ce premier monde parallèle… Zelretch ne pouvait pas le prédire, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas encore de futur qu'il pouvait visionner. Ces « premiers » existaient donc en une seule fois mais, parce qu'il existait un nombre infini de branche différentes de « futurs », il y avait donc un nombre infini de « premiers ». Cependant, il s'agissait d'un « petit infini » si l'on devait comparer à « l'infinité d'infinis infiniment infinis » existants déjà dans le _Multiverse/Omniverse_.

Shirou était dans une situation similaire… Enfin plus ou moins. Dans son cas, Zelretch ne pouvait plus prédire l'avenir de leur monde depuis que l'Emiya était revenu dans le temps en raison de l'intervention du Saint Graal. Cependant, contrairement aux autres, sa ligne temporelle n'était plus seulement la « première »… Elle était « l'unique » existante. C'était confus à expliquer, y compris pour lui-même.

Pour essayer de faire court et précis, ce qui n'était pas si simple lorsqu'on parlait de _Kaleidoscope_ , on pourrait dire que, contrairement aux autres mondes parallèles, l'une des constantes de base du principe des « futurs » infinis, à savoir le fait que chaque choix, de chaque être vivant, à chaque instant temporel, générait un nouvel ensemble de futurs alternatifs, n'était plus viable. Eh bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. La constante était toujours viable pour tous les êtres vivants du monde, bien qu'il serait peut-être plus juste de parler d'êtres conscients, tous n'étant pas forcément vivants…

Sauf pour Shirou.

Chaque choix, chaque décision, chaque action, ne générait pas de nouvel ensemble de futurs alternatifs, mais un unique futur défini, non-déclinable à l'infini. L'exact opposé de chaque autre « personne » au monde. En raison de cela, non seulement l'Emiya traçait son propre chemin à travers la chronologie du temps, mais il le faisait de telle manière que ledit chemin ne serait parcouru qu'une unique fois à travers le _Multiverse_. Aucun autre Emiya Shirou, dans un monde parallèle, ne suivrait ses traces. Le paradoxe de l'existence d'Archer ne pourrait jamais s'appliquer à lui. Mais surtout, c'était pour cela que Zelretch ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui se passait dans cette ligne temporelle particulière. Chaque action de l'apprenti mage décalait la chronologie existante loin des sentiers battus, vers une zone inconnue même au 4ème Ancêtre, raison plus que probable de sa fascination pour la chose.

Personnellement, Shirou pensait simplement que son Origine « Gaïa » était juste responsable de cela. Naturellement, il n'avait pas de preuve, mais ce serait logique, en quelque sorte. Par définition, il ne pouvait exister qu'un seul Emiya Shirou. Son empreinte sur le monde, imprégné de son Origine « Gaïa » s'assure donc de ce fait en « corrigeant » le Temps lui-même, ou quelque chose comme ça… En gros, son Origine « Gaïa » empêchait la création de futurs alternatifs, et donc la création d'autres Emiya Shirou disposant d'une Origine « Gaïa » à travers le _Multiverse_.

Oui, traiter avec _Kaleidoscope_ avait tendance à être extrêmement confus, répétitif et ridiculement complexe, tout en conservant un côté stupidement aléatoire. Pas étonnant que Zelretch ne soit pas complètement sain d'esprit. N'importe qui soumis à la seconde Vraie Magie finirait pas être frappé de folie, même après une courte exposition. Et le 4ème Ancêtre l'avait été pendant des siècles.

Soupirant, Shirou s'habilla et quitta la salle de bain. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se rendit ensuite dans le salon et inspecta les environs. Sur la table se trouvait de nombreux manuels de chirurgie. L'Emiya avait décidé d'étudier la discipline en question pour pouvoir extraire facilement les vers du corps de Sakura, le moment venu. Grâce à son Analyse Structurelle, une simple touche des livres lui permettaient de connaitre par-cœur leur contenu, mais il répétait le processus chaque fois qu'il quittait le _Soul Translator_ , voulant être certain de ne rien oublier. De plus, même s'il maitrisait actuellement la théorie, il n'en restait pas moins qu'en pratique, il n'avait aucune expérience…

Shirou avait déjà commencé à envisager de se procurer une grande quantité d'anciens matériels de chirurgie pour compenser ce problème. Grâce à son impressionnante maîtrise de l'Analyse Structurelle, l'Emiya pouvait connaitre l'histoire et directement apprendre la pratique de l'instrument lui-même, tout comme il le faisait avec ses _Noble Phantasms_. La seule difficulté serait d'obtenir le matériel en question… Il allait devoir errer dans quelques hôpitaux une fois sa formation terminée.

Naturellement, les livres de chirurgie n'étaient pas la seule chose que Shirou « étudiait ». Ce dernier possédait également une grande quantité de manuels scolaire, afin de ne pas régresser ans ses connaissances académiques. Après tout, il réintègrerait l'école une fois de retour à Fuyuki. Certes, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, son niveau étant largement supérieur dans la plupart des domaines, mais c'était pour des raisons pratiques. Une partie de la cinquième guerre du Graal y aurait lieu… C'était pratiquement là qu'elle avait commencé, à bien y réfléchir. Rin l'étriperait très probablement si elle venait par la suite à découvrir ses méthodes d'apprentissage, mais il n'avait pas le luxe de s'en soucier pour le moment. Il avait des priorités plus importantes.

Il était également possible de voir un grand nombre de manuels traitant de la programmation, des différents langages informatiques, du codage, du cryptage et décryptage… Shirou essayait toujours de réussir à projeté une épée de SAO dans le monde réel, mais n'avait pas obtenu beaucoup de résultats depuis qu'il avait commencé. Il lui manquait trop de données, et la technologie qu'il étudiait était de vingt ans plus développée que les livres qu'il étudiait.

Ainsi, bien que les bases soient globalement les mêmes, dès que l'Emiya sortait du domaine des généralités vers quelque chose de plus spécifique, il peinait à suivre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas utiliser l'ingénierie inversée pour le moment. D'une part, le matériel n'était pas à sa portée, et d'autre part, l'Analyse Structurelle du jeu lui-même depuis l'intérieure était encore trop pour lui, même s'il y avait quelques progrès dans ce sens depuis qu'il comprenait mieux le fonctionnement informatique en général. Cela dit, Shirou restait optimiste sur le fait qu'il parviendrait à reproduire les épées de SAO dans la réalité avant la fin de sa formation.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, l'Emiya n'étudiait ni la chirurgie, ni ses cours scolaires, ni sa thaumaturgie technologique, ou techno-magie. A la place, il avait commencé un petit projet indépendant depuis peu et expérimentait de nouvelles applications de ses autres capacités. En raison de sa combinaison Elément/Origine « Epée », Shirou était surspécialisé dans ce domaine, mais il comptait pour l'instant s'intéresser à autre chose. Actuellement, il travaillait sur son Renforcement. Il avait totalement maitrisée la [Compétence] en question dans SAO et avait voulu voir jusqu'à quel point il avait progressé dans la réalité.

Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit une grosse malle en bois d'apparence ancienne, qu'il posa au pied de la table du salon, ainsi qu'une mallette relativement ordinaire, qu'il plaça sur ladite table. S'installant à une chaise, il ouvrit la valise, révélant son contenu, une multitude de cailloux d'un gris acier, noir par endroit, et à l'éclat métallique. Certains étaient à peine de la taille d'une bille, tandis que d'autres étaient aussi gros que le poing de Shirou.

L'Emiya prit l'un d'eux et utilisa son Analyse Structurelle dessus. Il s'agissait de morceaux de graphite, chacun d'entre eux. Celui-ci en particulier pesait 386,748 grammes. Roche sédimentaire combustible. En provenance de Chine. Système cristallin hexagonal. Opaque. Composé à 99,999999999999% de carbone. Traces d'hydrogène, d'azote, d'oxygène, de silicium, d'aluminium et de fer. Insoluble dans l'eau. Température de fusion à 3652°C. Biréfringence uniaxiale. Aucune fluorescence ultraviolette. Dureté de 1,89 sur l'échelle de Mohs. Masse volumique…

Shirou cligna des yeux et cessa son Analyse Structurelle. C'était plus d'information qu'il n'en avait besoin. Il était temps de commencer… Le fragment de graphite au creux de sa main, il plaça la seconde par-dessus, recouvrant entièrement le caillou et le dissimulant à sa vue, avant d'inspirer légèrement. L'Emiya ferma ensuite les yeux, puis expira en douceur. Alors seulement, il activa ses circuits magiques. Trois devraient suffire pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, c'était même largement plus que nécessaire.

« Trace… On ! » Incanta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Aussitôt, une petite lueur bleutée apparut au centre de ses mains jointes, tout juste visible dans la lumière du jour parce qu'elle filtrait entre les doigts de Shirou, tandis que de petits volutes de vapeur s'en échappaient. Après quelques secondes, tout s'arrêta finalement, et l'Emiya rouvrit les yeux, avant de commencer à inspecter son travail. Dans sa paume se trouvait désormais un caillou cristallin incolore et transparent, d'une grande beauté. L'apprenti mage sourit légèrement en contemplant son œuvre, avant de se retourner lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement d'appréciation.

« Est-ce ce que je pense que c'est ? » Demanda Altrouge, qui était finalement sortie de la salle de bain, avec curiosité et excitation, n'ayant pas vu ce qui venait de se produire.

« Peut-être… » Fit lentement Shirou, amusé par sa réaction. « Qu'est-ce, selon toi ? » Interrogea-t-il à son tour, en présentant le caillou à la Brunestud.

La princesse vampire s'approcha et le prit dans sa main. Elle l'inspecta dans tous les sens, soupesa son poids, puis la soumit à un rayon de soleil, qui se refléta, se réfracta et se dispersa dans toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Elle procéda à divers autres tests, avant de finalement pousser un soupir langoureux. Apparemment, elle avait trouvé la réponse à sa question.

« Un diamant… » Murmura-t-elle, émerveillée, avant de reporter son attention sur Shirou. « Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Je l'ai fabriqué. » Corrigea celui-ci, toujours amusé, avant de lever un sourcil en la voyant se raidir légèrement.

« Tu l'as… Fabriqué ? » Répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

« Oui. » Confirma l'Emiya, confus par sa réaction. « Un problème ? »

« C-Comment ? » Demanda-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

« J'ai simplement utilisé Renforcement sur du graphite. » Expliqua Shirou, en lui montrant la mallette sur la table, qui était remplie de morceaux de ladite roche.

« Simplement utilisé Renforcement sur du graphite... » Répéta une fois de plus Altrouge, sa voix légèrement teintée d'hystérie. « Te rends-tu seulement compte à quel point ce que tu viens de faire est ridicule et extraordinaire ? »

« Euh… » Fut la seule réponse de l'Emiya, incapable de savoir s'il devait effectivement répondre à cette question qui semblait purement rhétorique.

La réaction de Shirou fut tout ce qu'il fallut à la Brunestud pour comprendre ce qu'il en était. Le garçon n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle éclata de rire… Un rire qui se faisait de plus en plus hystérique. Après une longue minute, peut-être deux, Altrouge parvint enfin à se calmer suffisamment pour lui expliquer les choses telles qu'elles étaient censées être.

« Tu as changé du graphite en diamant. » Dit-elle, parlant lentement pour lui faire comprendre le ridicule de son exploit. « Tu as transformé une matière en une autre, totalement différente. Tu ne peux pas faire cela avec la thaumaturgie, seulement avec l'alchimie ! Et pourtant, il est évident que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, car d'une part tu ne connais pratiquement rien à ce sujet, et que d'autre part tu ne disposes d'absolument aucun préparatif de base pour effectuer un rituel alchimique. Donc, s'il te plait, dis-moi comment tu as fait ce que tu as fait. »

« C'est assez simple… » Affirma l'Emiya, avant de commencer à lui expliquer comment il s'y était pris.

Le graphite. Une roche cristalline charbonneuse composée pratiquement à 100% de carbone…

Le diamant. Un cristal également composé pratiquement à 100% de carbone…

Renforcement. Une thaumaturgie destiné à améliorer un élément physique…

A première vue, il était difficile de comprendre le lien entre ces trois éléments. Pourtant, celui-ci était très simple. Une capacité intermédiaire entre Projection et Renforcement était nommée Altération, et permettait d'ajouter, de soustraire ou de modifier une propriété ou un effet à un objet qu'il n'avait pas à l'origine.

Tout ce qu'avait fait Shirou avait donc été de prendre un morceau de graphite et d'y appliquer Renforcement. Grâce à son incroyable maîtrise de ladite thaumaturgie, il avait été facile pour lui d'user de la capacité d'Altération afin de purger la roche de tout l'hydrogène, l'azote, l'oxygène, le silicium, l'aluminium et le fer qu'il contenait. Les volutes de vapeur s'échappant du caillou n'étaient que la manifestation visible de ce phénomène.

L'Emiya, n'ayant plus qu'un gros morceau de carbone pur dans les mains, avait utilisé Altération une fois de plus pour en réarranger la structure moléculaire, et plus précisément les liaisons entre les atomes de carbone, de façon à ce que celle-ci prenne la forme la plus résistante naturellement existante dans la nature : le diamant. Pour ce dernier point, son Origine « Gaïa » pourrait ne pas y être pour rien… Surtout qu'elle rendait la transformation permanente, alors qu'un Renforcement ordinaire était seulement temporaire.

A l'origine, Shirou avait pensé à utiliser du graphite principalement parce qu'il s'agissait de la forme la plus stable du carbone cristallisé. Or, le diamant était une autre forme de carbone cristallisé, qui se transformait spontanément en graphite si exposé suffisamment longtemps à l'atmosphère dans les conditions habituelles de température et de pression. Certes, il s'agissait d'une durée de quelques milliards d'années, mais le phénomène existait. Or, si la réaction était possible dans un sens, n'était-elle pas également possible dans l'autre ?

Il avait eu cette idée après une Analyse Structurelle de ses livres de Chimie…

« … » Altrouge regardait le garçon, toujours aussi incrédule. « Je n'ai pas de mot pour exprimer mes sentiments à l'heure actuelle… »

« Désolé ? » Tenta l'Emiya, incertain de savoir quoi dire.

« J'essaye de faire une liste mentale du nombre d'organisations à travers le monde qui seraient prêt à te kidnapper pour cette capacité, si jamais celle-ci devait être découverte, mais je crois que je devrais dire qu'elles sont toutes susceptibles de le faire… » Commenta la Brunestud. « Et je n'incluais pas les individus isolés, donc tu deviendrais potentiellement la personne la plus intéressante du monde pour tous ceux qui sont avides de richesses, d'autant plus que le procédé ne semble pas particulièrement couteux en prana, contrairement à l'alchimie. »

« Ah… Ok. » Se contenta de dire Shirou, pas plus affecté que cela par cette nouvelle information.

« Je te trouve plutôt décontracté… » Fit remarquer Altrouge, en levant un sourcil face à son manque de réaction.

« Je commence à être habitué à ce genre de choses… » Expliqua vaguement l'Emiya. « Au point où j'en suis, tout ce que je peux faire est de hausser les épaules et de continuer ma vie telle qu'elle est. »

« Je comprends. » Admit la Brunestud, ayant elle-même ses propres problèmes assez atypiques, avant de soupirer légèrement. « Cela dit, il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de recommencer cela pour le moment. Tu as réussi une fois à transformer du graphite en diamant sans avoir recours à l'alchimie. Cet exploit seul est digne d'éloge. On ignore cependant si le procédé est fiable. Il ne pourrait s'agir que d'une coïncidence. Pour ce que l'on en sait, il y avait probablement une chance sur cent milliards pour que cela réussisse, et tu y es parvenu ce coup-ci, voilà tout. Je recommande d'étudier ce phénomène dans un environnement contrôlé avant de réessayer une seconde fois… »

« Ouais… Une seconde fois… » Répéta Shirou maladroitement, son ton attirant immédiatement l'attention d'Altrouge.

« C'était la première fois que tu essayais cela… N'est-ce pas ? » Vérifia-t-elle, se sentant soudainement incertaine.

« Hum… Non ? » Déclara le garçon, mal à l'aise sous le regard de son amie.

« … » La Brunestud se frotta une tempe en prévision. « Combien de fois exactement as-tu tenté de fabriquer des diamants, exactement ? Dis-moi seulement le nombre de réussites… »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux avec embarras, l'Emiya ne répondit pas. A la place, il préféra lui montrer directement. Cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus parlantes. Sans un mot, il se leva de sa chaise, et s'agenouilla à côté de la malle, rangée au pied de la table, avant de l'ouvrir. Altrouge observa le contenu et gémit. Des diamants. Plein de diamants. Le coffre de bois en était rempli. Il y en avait facilement des centaines. La plupart étaient relativement petits, mais quelques-uns étaient de taille plus que respectable. Il devait y en avoir pour une véritable fortune… Le tout rangé négligemment sans la moindre protection magique.

…

…

…

C'était Shirou…

…

« Tu sais quoi ? » Déclara soudainement la princesse vampire. « Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as décidé d'accumuler une telle quantité de diamants. »

« Je ne pouvais pas leur faire reprendre leur forme d'origine. » Expliqua tout de même l'Emiya.

« Evidemment tu ne pouvais pas… Quoi ? » S'exclama bêtement Altrouge, son attention une nouvelle fois sur le garçon en face d'elle.

« Les diamants. » Précisa Shirou. « Parce que j'ai artificiellement retiré les impuretés du graphite, et avec elles l'hydrogène, l'azote, l'oxygène, le silicium, l'aluminium et le fer, je ne peux plus leur faire reprendre leur forme d'origine pour le moment. Et à cause de ma seconde Origine, l'existence des diamants a été reconnue par Gaïa. »

« Autrement dit, ils sont devenu des existences réelles indépendantes, ce qui les a stabilisés. » Conclut Altrouge, en passant une main sur sa figure.

 _Denial of Nothingness_... Chaque fois que la Brunestud revoyait Shirou, celui-ci était un peu plus proche de cette Vraie Magie, la première des cinq connues à ce jour. C'en était ridicule. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de lois universelles que l'Emiya avait déjà transgressé à ce jour. Elle n'était pas Zelretch, son esprit pourrait ne pas supporter le constat. C'était… Assez perturbant en fait.

« Et dire que je m'étais jurée de ne plus être surprise lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi… » Murmura Altrouge, avec un sourire hésitant.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Shirou, curieux, l'ayant entendu marmonner.

« Ce n'est rien. » Le rassura la princesse vampire. « Donc, tu ne peux pas retransformer les diamants en graphite… Je suppose que si tu les as gardés, c'est que tu n'as pas trouvé d'autre alternative. »

« Ouais… » Confirma l'Emiya, penaud. « J'aurais pu les détruire, mais cela aurait été dommage. »

La Brunestud se contenta d'un reniflement amusé. Il possédait une véritable fortune en diamant, et il avait sérieusement envisagé de les détruire. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était simplement parce que « cela aurait été dommage ». Shirou n'avait pas pensé comme une personne normale, qui aurait été ravi de les garder pour s'enrichir. Il n'avait pas non plus réagi comme un mage, qui aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour les analyser, les utiliser comme réserves de prana ou comme matériau de base à la thaumaturgie des bijoux, ou _Jewelcraft_. Là encore, pour les deux derniers points étaient relativement spécifiques à certaines familles de mages, comme les Tohsaka. Les autres auraient probablement juste cherché un moyen de reproduire leur fabrication et de les revendre. La cupidité était universelle, après tout.

« Du coup, j'ai décidé de les garder. » Poursuivit l'Emiya, en passant une main sur sa nuque. « Je pourrais toujours les donner à Rin le moment venu… »

« Si tu le dis… » Considéra Altrouge, dubitative.

Elle avait entendu parler de cette fille, naturellement. Shirou lui avait raconté ce qu'il savait d'elle au cours de la cinquième guerre du Graal. Elle était une Tohsaka, l'héritière de la famille ainsi qu'une spécialiste en thaumaturgie liée aux bijoux. Elle était également une _Average One_ , autrement dit une mage ayant une affinité avec les cinq éléments existants, le feu, la terre, l'eau, le vent et l'éther. Cependant, la majorité de sa puissance était basée sur l'utilisation de pierres précieuses. Les diamants pourraient donc effectivement lui être utiles. Cela ne signifiait pas que la Brunestud accepterait que l'Emiya lui donne tout gratuitement. Même s'il n'était plus déformé, il restait encore beaucoup trop gentil pour son bien. Elle devrait veiller à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas trop généreux le moment venu.

« Est-ce que je peux… Garder celui-ci ? » Demanda timidement Altrouge en indiquant le diamant qu'elle avait encore dans la main.

« Bien sûr. » Accepta immédiatement l'apprenti mage, son front plissé de confusion. « Mais tu es une princesse… Tu dois avoir des centaines de pierres précieuses plus belles que celles-ci, non ? »

« Oh, des pierres précieuses, j'en ai. » Confirma la Brunestud d'un geste dédaigneux. « J'en ai même qui ont été créées spécialement pour moi. Cependant, je n'en ai aucune conçue par toi. »

« Je t'en ferais d'autres si tu veux. » Lui proposa l'Emiya.

Elle allait _vraiment_ devoir lui apprendre à ne pas être trop généreux… Franchement, qui _donnait_ des diamants ?

* * *

Shirou se tenait dans la dernière salle du 50ème et dernier Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_. Cela faisait environ un mois depuis qu'il y avait accédé pour la première fois. L'Emiya n'avait pas tardé à le considérer comme un donjon à part entière. Il n'y avait que de petites _Safe Zones_ , pas plus d'une par étage sans compter les Labyrinthes, pas de marchands, pas même de PNJ autres que les monstres. De plus, étant le seul joueur de SAO à connaitre l'emplacement de l'entrée _et_ à posséder la clef permettant d'activer le portail d'entrée, il était le seul à pouvoir en bénéficier.

Cela dit, sa raison n'était pas réellement égoïste. Shirou savait que les joueurs sauteraient sur l'occasion pour s'améliorer. Après tout, qui n'en profiterait pas ? Les monstres de type _Undead_ du _Reverse Aincrad_ étaient en moyenne au même niveau que les mini-Boss de l'Aincrad présents 15 étages plus haut. De plus, la nuit, ils rapportaient encore plus d'expérience… Cela semblait donc être une formule alléchante. Pourtant, les avantages étaient accompagnés de plusieurs inconvénients.

Le premier était que, malgré leur quantité apparemment abondante, les monstres du _Reverse Aincrad_ étaient ironiquement une ressource semi-finie. Après avoir été détruits, ils ne réapparaissaient pas. Il fallait retourner dans l'Aincrad et éliminer ceux de l'étage correspondant afin de renouveler le « stock » dans le _Reverse Aincrad_. Au début, si de nombreux joueurs avaient accès à ce donjon, il n'y aurait pas trop de problèmes, du moins pas tant que les créatures _Undead_ étaient omniprésentes. Cependant, dès l'instant où ceux-ci se raréfieraient en raison de la forte demande, ce serait comme recommencer le premier mois de SAO, limité au 1er Etage de l'Aincrad. La coopération deviendrait extrêmement compliquée, même au sein d'une même guilde.

Le second était que les monstres étaient trop nombreux. Dans les étages plus bas, ce n'était pas réellement un problème, bien que le 1er Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_ soit plutôt intimidant en raison du nombre en apparence abondant d'ennemis. Cependant, dans les dix derniers, les monstres avaient tous un niveau équivalant à un mini-Boss du 55ème au 65ème Etage, ou des monstres du 65ème au 75ème Etage. C'était largement au-dessus du niveau connu des monstres de l'Aincrad, dont le 59ème Etage venait juste d'être débloqué. En raison de cela, beaucoup de joueurs se montreraient imprudents s'ils avaient accès au _Reverse Aincrad_ et mourraient stupidement.

Le troisième était sans doute le point le plus important. Le _Reverse Aincrad_ était une terre bénie pour les _Player Killers_. Il s'agissait essentiellement d'un donjon sans loi, où le danger était omniprésent à un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que dans le reste du jeu. Pour les joueurs orange permanents, c'était un endroit idéal pour chasser et augmenter rapidement leurs niveaux, sans crainte d'être chassés et mis en prison. Pour cette raison, des guildes comme Laughing Coffin ne devaient pas découvrir ce lieu. Il devait rester secret à tout prix, au moins jusqu'à ce que le 75ème Etage de l'Aincrad soit débloqué, auquel cas la confidentialité deviendrait obsolète, le niveau des monstres « normaux » ayant rattrapé celui des _« Undead »_.

Soupirant, Shirou regarda autour de lui. La dernière salle du dernier Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_ … La chambre du Boss du 50ème Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_ … C'était le point le plus haut de ce « donjon ». En soi, c'était toute une réalisation de parvenir à se rendre jusqu'ici, en particulier à seulement deux personnes. Pourtant, l'Emiya ne s'en souciait pas. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour tout cela. La seule chose dont il se souciait était ce qui se tenait actuellement devant ses yeux.

Il s'agissait d'une épée occidentale typique, long de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres et large de douze centimètres. Faite d'or, elle était plantée dans un bloc de pierre au milieu de la chambre du Boss. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, deux semaines plus tôt, il avait été choqué. Pas par sa beauté, même si celle-ci était indubitable, mais par sa familiarité. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu ne pas la reconnaitre ? Cette arme existait dans le _Marble Phtantasm_ d'Archer, _Unlimited Blade Works_. C'était la même, sans pour autant être la même. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle, et pourtant il était évident qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Mais cela ne changeait rien pour l'Emiya, car au final, cela ne changea rien à l'identité de l'arme…

Excalibur !

Tel était son nom. Ce n'était pas le _Last Phantasm_ ayant été exercé par Saber. Ce n'était même pas un _Noble Phantasm_. Même leur légende, bien qu'ayant des similitudes, était différente. Et, selon toute vraisemblance, son apparence dans le jeu n'était même pas la même que l'arme originale… Enfin, sauf pour Shirou. Parce qu'il utilisait un _Soul Translator_ , l'appareil en question prélevait les éléments directement de ses souvenirs pour alimenter les images de la réalité virtuelle. Or, en dépit de « l'impossibilité » de la chose, il se trouvait que l'Emiya connaissait la vraie apparence d'Excalibur. C'était donc cette apparence qu'il voyait en regardant l'épée en question, bien que les autres joueurs verraient l'arme telle qu'elle avait été codée.

Excalibur, donc, avait été l'item rare, bonus de dernière attaque. Cependant, contrairement aux autres fois où l'item était automatiquement transféré dans l'inventaire après la mort du Boss, l'arme était apparue directement dans la salle, émergeant du sol après qu'un ensemble de dalles se soient illuminées d'une couleur dorée. Naturellement, cela avait été un spectacle intéressant, mais Shirou n'avait pas été pleinement satisfait.

En réalité, il avait assez confondu. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait se sentir à l'idée qu'Excalibur existe dans SAO. Cela avait naturellement été une possibilité, étant donné que le _Cardinal_ tirait son inspiration pour ses quêtes des mythes et légendes. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais attendu à effectivement la voir lui-même ou encore à se la voir attribuer. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt si, il ne le comprenait que trop bien. C'était évident, quand on repensait à qui lui avait donné la _King's Stone_ , item à l'origine de la quête qui l'avait conduit dans le _Reverse Aincrad_.

Gilgamesh avait nourrit une fascination pour Saber, aussi connue comme Arturia Pendragon, ou le Roi Arthur, pendant près de huit ans. Et Shirou qui, dans un futur passé, avait participé à la cinquième guerre du Graal, l'avait justement convoqué comme son Servant. Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Le Roi des Héros était en attente et avait rappelé à l'Emiya, qu'il ne tolérerait aucune erreur de sa part. La _King's Stone_ , de par son nom, évoquait aussi bien le Roi d'Or que le Roi des Chevaliers.

Actuellement, Shirou ne pouvait que constater la confusion dans les légendes se manifester devant lui. Il n'était pas rare de confondre Caliburn et Excalibur. Leur apparence était assez similaire. Cependant, Caliburn était l'épée tirée de la pierre, tandis qu'Excalibur était l'épée qui avait été confiée au roi Arthur, par la dame du lac, en remplacement de Caliburn après que celle-ci ait été détruite dans une bataille précédente. Pourtant ici, dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ , c'était Excalibur qui était l'épée à tirer de la pierre. Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais cela l'énervait légèrement, probablement parce qu'il était intimement lié à la légende de Saber, l'ayant invoqué durant la cinquième guerre du Graal…

Enfin bref ! Cela faisait donc deux semaines que Shirou avait vaincu le Boss du 50ème Etage, _Undead Six-armed metallic Buddha statue_. Pourtant, durant ce laps de temps, il n'avait toujours pas récupérer Excalibur. Il ne l'avait jamais sorti de la pierre. Il ne l'avait même jamais touché. Il y avait deux raisons à cela. L'une était pratique, tandis que l'autre était contextuelle.

La raison contextuelle était simple. L'Emiya ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'approcher d'Excalibur. L'épée était actuellement protégée par un champ de force. S'il posait la main dessus, le garçon était simplement repoussé, mais s'il forçait, il commencerait à perdre de la santé. Il le savait, il avait essayé. Shirou soupçonnait qu'il fallait un item spécifique pour passer au travers, qu'il ne possédait actuellement pas. La _King's Stone_ n'avait été que la clé pour se rendre à Excalibur, mais il lui en fallait une autre pour s'en emparer. Cela ne le gênait cependant pas, car il était raisonnablement certain qu'il pourrait forcer le passage jusqu'à l'arme, s'il en avait besoin.

La raison pratique n'était pas compliquée non plus. L'Emiya pouvait pratiquement prédire le fait que, dès qu'Excalibur serait retiré de la pierre, l'accès au _Revers Aincrad_ serait condamné. Or, pour le moment, il s'agissait de la meilleure zone accessible pour acquérir rapidement de l'expérience. C'était là où les monstres y étaient les plus forts, eh bien, en dehors des Boss et mini-Boss de l'Aincrad, mais eux étaient une ressource réellement finie. La logique voulait donc qu'il profite autant que possible de ce terrain d'entrainement, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une meilleure alternative. Alors seulement il s'emparerait de l'épée.

 _« Master, le soleil est sur le point de se lever dans l'Aincrad. »_ Avertit Musume par télépathie.

 _« Compris. »_ Répondit Shirou. _« Dès qu'il fera jour, rejoins-moi et nous poursuivrons la chasse ensemble. »_

 _« Ok ! »_ Fit la _Shadow Girl_ , l'enthousiasme clairement perceptible dans son ton.

L'Emiya retint un grognement amusé. Son familier était toujours aussi étrange. Au moins, sa soif de tuer des monstres semblaient s'être calmé. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment lassée, mais presque. En tout cas, elle avait perdu une partie de son intérêt qui la rendait presque obsédée à ce sujet. Shirou était _presque_ certain que c'était une bonne chose. Malheureusement, elle avait compensé cela en augmentant le nombre et la fréquence de ses taquineries.

 _« Et quand on aura fini, pourrons-nous prendre un bain ensemble ? »_ Demanda soudainement Musume. _« Je pourrais te laver le dos… »_

Cette dernière proposition fit se crisper l'Emiya. C'était la deuxième fois en une journée qu'on lui proposait cela. A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas rare que la _Shadow Girl_ déclare des choses de ce genre apparemment aléatoirement. Pourtant, avec du recul, il y avait une constante. C'était toujours peu de temps après qu'Altrouge ait dit exactement la même chose dans le monde réel. Honnêtement, Shirou ne savait pas comment son familier faisait cela, mais il soupçonnait que cela devait avoir un lien avec le _Soul Translator_. Après tout, le _Soul Translator_ liait directement l'âme du garçon à SAO. Or, Musume partageait un lien mental avec lui. Sans doute pouvait-elle capter des pensées parasites ou persistantes lorsqu'il ne faisait pas attention. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu'elle avait compris que l'Aincrad n'était pas réel…

 _« Une raison particulière pour me proposer cela ? »_ Tenta Shirou, essayant de glaner quelques informations.

 _« Musume est une bonne fille, donc Musume pense qu'elle mérite une récompense~ ! »_ Expliqua la _Shadow Girl_ d'une voix enfantine.

 _« D'accord… Mais pourquoi un bain ? »_ Demanda l'Emiya, en se frottant une temps avec deux doigts, las et désireux de ne pas chercher pourquoi elle parlait d'elle-même à la troisième personne.

 _« Ça a l'air amusant ! »_ Expliqua le familier avec enthousiasme.

 _« Si tu le dis… »_ Soupira Shirou, sentant qu'il allait le regretter, peu importe sa réponse. _Très bien, une fois que cette chasse sera terminée, nous prendrons un bain ensemble. Mais tu ne me laveras pas le dos. »_

 _« D'accord…_ » Marmonna mentalement la _Shadow Girl_ , en faisant une petite moue.

 _« Bien. »_ Fit l' _Outside System Gamer_ , soulagé que la situation ait été résolue sas difficulté.

 _« Donc, cela signifie que Shirou-kun va laver le dos de Musume ? »_ Demanda-t-elle, sonnant beaucoup trop innocente pour être honnête.

 _« Quoi ? Non ! »_ S'exclama l'Emiya, se rendant compte que cela avait été son plan depuis le début. _« Personne ne lavera le dos de personne ! »_

 _« Dommage… »_ Soupira la _Shadow Girl_. _« La prochaine fois, peut-être… »_

 _« Peut-être. »_ Convint le garçon à contrecœur.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement repousser ce genre d'avances. Musume et Altrouge étaient simplement trop persistantes pour qu'il en soit autrement. Pour le moment, elles toléraient le non, car cela faisait partie du cadre du jeu, mais cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment. La limite se rapprochait, et Shirou savait qu'il devrait céder avant qu'elles ne prennent les choses en main… Dans le cas contraire, il risquait de se faire violer « accidentellement » pendant que son corps, physique ou virtuel selon la fille concernée, dormirait. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un lavage de dos… Que risquait-il ?

Grognant, l'Emiya décida de se distraire de ses pensées actuelles en songeant à comment les choses avaient évolué au cours du dernier mois. Les 57ème et 58ème Etages de l'Aincrad avaient finalement été conquis, et le 59ème n'allait pas tarder non plus. Pour la plupart des joueurs, peu avait changé. Seul le groupe des conquérants voyait une réelle différence. Plus de la moitié du jeu avait été conquis, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils soient tous libre. L'espoir était d'autant plus fort que le nombre de morts avait drastiquement diminué. Malheureusement, la majorité des décès actuels étaient des assassinats de guildes orange ou de _Laughing Coffin_ , la guilde rouge.

Concernant le _Reverse Aincrad_ , il n'y avait pas grand-chose à signaler non plus. Enfin si, une seule chose… Le Boss du 40ème Etage s'était révélé… Particulier. Il, ou plutôt elle, s'était nommée _Shoujo, the Light Girl_. Cela avait été le seul Boss, et le seul monstre en général du _Reverse Aincrad_ , à ne pas être un _Undead_. Comme son nom l'indiquait, ce Boss avait eu un corps entièrement composé de lumière. Pour une raison quelconque, Musume avait tenu à l'affronter seule, disant quelque chose à propos de déterminer qui était le meilleur Boss du 40ème Etage.

Personnellement, Shirou pensait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas voulu courir le risque qu'elle aussi devienne son familier, même si c'était censé être impossible. Un joueur ne pouvait au maximum posséder qu'un unique familier. Mais au vu de l'efficacité des impossibilités lorsqu'elles étaient confrontées à l'Emiya, la _Shadow Girl_ avait préféré ne pas laisser son _Beast Tamer_ s'approcher de l'adversaire, juste au cas où.

Cela avait été un combat intéressant à regarder. Effrayant, mais intéressant. Ombre contre lumière. Ce devait être une sorte de blague cosmique, surtout que c'était l'ombre qui avait gagné. Cependant, pour une raison quelconque, Shirou s'était senti menacé, comme s'il avait été un morceau de viande que n'avaient pas voulu se partager deux prédateurs. Naturellement, c'était une sensation ridicule… N'est-ce pas ?

Concernant la formation de l'Emiya, celle-ci avait également bien progressé au cours de ce mois. Il avait atteint le niveau 124, et acquis deux nouvelles [Compétences], à savoir [Trap Dismantling] et [Hawk Eye]. La première était une capacité active, permettant comme son nom l'indiquait de désactiver manuellement les différents pièges. Shirou espérait que cela aurait une incidence dans la réalité, en particulier contre Caster lors de la cinquième guerre du Graal. La seconde était une capacité visuelle dérivée, bien qu'indépendante, de [Reinforcement], et subtilement différente de [Searching], qui permettait d'améliorer sa vue afin de réduire l'effet de distance et d'augmenter le taux visuel d'identification. L' _Outside System Gamer_ avait fait ce choix car cela s'adaptait parfaitement à sa technique à l'arc, ainsi qu'améliorait les effets de son Analyse Structurelle…

Shirou avait également atteint le niveau 1000 de [Familiar Recovery], [Familiar Communication], [Arc], [One-handed Rapier], [Katana], [Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] et [One-handed Curved Dagger Forging]. Grâce à cette réalisation, il avait désormais totalement maitrisé l'intégralité des [Compétences] d'armes provenant d' _Unlimited Blade Works_. Seules quelques [Compétences] de forges restaient à améliorer, ce qui ne prendrait plus trop longtemps.

Et enfin, l'Emiya était enfin parvenu à trouver le parfait équilibre entre son style et celui d'Archer. Là où le _Counter Guardian_ avait privilégié une combinaison de deux épées de type [One-handed Curved Blade] en mode [Dual Blade] Shirou, pour sa part, avait privilégié dans SAO une combinaison entre une [One-handed Sword] et une [Two-handed Straight Sword], également en mode [Dual Blade], même si le système le reconnaissait comme [Dual Blade (False)]. La fusion de ces deux styles avait donné un mode [Dual Blade] utilisant une [One-handed Curved Blade] et une [Two-handed Curved Blade].

Il s'agissait du mélange stable entre le style anti-unité et antihumain d'Archer, et du style anti-armée et anti-monstre de Shirou. Le côté « courbé » des armes provenait du _Counter Guardian_ , tandis que la mixité entre « une main » et « deux mains » des armes provenait de Shirou. L'équilibre avait été difficile à atteindre, mais avait finalement été possible lorsqu'il avait su totalement maitriser et combiner efficacement [Eye of the Mind (False)] et [Eye of the Mind (True)].

Musume, pour sa part, avait atteint le niveau 116. Après avoir atteint le niveau 100, elle avait également débloqué un emplacement de [Compétence], qu'elle avait utilisé pour apprendre [Shadow Invocation]. Cette capacité lui permettait de manipuler des ombres à proximité, même si elle n'était pas connectée à elles, et de les utiliser pour attaquer. A un niveau suffisamment élevé, elle pourrait même littéralement créer des ombres là où il n'y en avait pas et où il ne devrait pas y en avoir. Elle avait également atteint le niveau 1000 de [Shadow Travel], [Shadow Hiding] et [Shapeshifting].

La _Shadow Girl_ avait également expliqué qu'en raison d'avoir maximisé [Shapeshifting], son apparence humaine s'était définitivement stabilisée et était devenue une seconde nature pour elle, contrairement à avant où elle devait faire un effort conscient pour conserver sa forme matérielle. De même, passer d'humaine à ombre et d'ombre à humaine ne nécessitait plus de consommation de mana, tout comme maintenir l'une de ces formes. Bien sûr, si Musume voulait prendre une forme différente de ses deux formes de base, cela consommerait de nouveau son mana.

Ainsi, le duo avait développé une nouvelle routine, ou peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire qu'ils avaient adaptés leur ancienne. Désormais, du lundi au jeudi, la journée était consacrée à la chasse aux monstres dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ , car le système jour/nuit y était inversé par rapport à l'Aincrad ou à la réalité. Or, Shirou combattait principalement la nuit, où les monstres étaient plus forts et rapportaient plus d'expérience, et accessoirement de meilleurs items. La nuit, à l'heure de l'Aincrad, l'Emiya louait une forge, comme à son habitude, pour continuer à créer de nouvelles armes et à améliorer ses dernières [Compétences] associées.

La journée du vendredi, Shirou continuait de se présenter à l'arène, de 8h à 20h, et à accepter tous les défis qu'il recevait. En dépit du fait d'être invaincu depuis ses débuts à Noël, beaucoup de personnes persistaient à vouloir l'affronter, ce qui était une bonne chose pour tout le monde. D'une part, ils acquéraient de l'expérience de lutte réelle contre d'autres humains, indispensables en raison du nombre persistant de joueurs orange, et d'autre part le garçon peaufinait son nouveau style, et le testait contre celui d'un grand nombre d'opposant différents, parfois plusieurs en même temps. La nuit, l'Emiya reprenait son travail de forge, tout comme il le faisait le reste de la semaine.

Le samedi et le dimanche était le changement le plus drastique par rapport à l'ancienne routine. Désormais, alors qu'il passait ses journées dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ pour chasser des monstres, il quittait cependant SAO la nuit pour revenir dans le monde réel, expérimenter sur sa thaumaturgie et se préparer à son retour à Fuyuki. Il approchait doucement de la fin de ses deux années de formation, qui se traduisait par la fin du jeu… C'était en fait assez étrange, en y repensant, car seulement un peu plus de la moitié des étages de l'Aincrad avaient été conquis jusqu'à présent. Shirou savait qu'il devait lui manquer une donnée cruciale, mais il ignorait quoi, et Zelretch avait refusé de lui donner des informations en dehors du strict minimum. Eh bien, cela ne le concernait pas vraiment…

De plus, il y avait une autre raison qui avait poussé l'Emiya à prendre ses week-ends, pour ainsi dire, plutôt que de les consacrer à la forge. C'était le fait qu'il avait atteint le niveau 1000 de toute les [Compétences] importées d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ , à l'exception de [One-handed Rapier Forging] et de [Katana Forging], et les deux étaient bientôt totalement maitrisées, de toute façon. Lorsque ce moment arriverait, il pourrait cesser de forger des armes et se consacrer pleinement au reste de l'entrainement. Cela n'aurait pas vraiment d'importance, car il n'avait plus rien à apprendre du jeu une fois atteint le niveau 1000 d'une [Compétence]. Et de toute façon…

 _I have created over of thousand blades_

Il s'agissait de la troisième ligne de l'aria d' _Unlimited Blade Workd_. Ces mots avaient finalement pris sens pour lui quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque le garçon s'était demandé combien d'arme il avait forgé depuis le début de sa formation. Sa réponse avait été ce fragment d'incantation. Autant dire, il en avait créé beaucoup…

Pendant ce temps-là, la routine de Musume était beaucoup plus simple. Pour elle, les sept jours de la semaine suivaient le même schéma, contrairement à Shirou. La journée, elle suivait son Master dans le _Reverse_ Aincrad, et abattait avec lui tous les monstres s'y trouvant. Il s'agissait principalement de ceux du 50ème Etage, mais également de ceux du 49ème et, plus occasionnellement, du 48ème Etage, si les ennemis venaient à manquer. La nuit, elle consacrait son temps à éliminer les créatures du 50ème Etage de l'Aincrad, mais également celles du 49ème Etage si leur temps de réapparition était trop lent, afin de refaire le plein d' _Undeads_ dans les étages correspondants du _Reverse Aincrad_.

 _« Le jour s'est levé, Master. »_ Annonça la _Shadow Girl_ par télépathie, tirant l'Emiya de ses pensées. _« J'arrive ! »_

 _« Compris ! »_ L'informa Shirou, avant de se déplacer dans une zone ombragée de façon à ce que son familier puisse se téléporter dans son ombre. « Bon, retour, Musume-chan. » Murmura-t-il doucement lorsque la concernée en émergea.

« Encore à regarder cette épée… » Constata-t-elle, en levant un sourcil après avoir repris forme humaine. « Je ne comprends vraiment pas ta fascination pour cette arme. Je veux dire, elle est légendaire, et probablement la meilleure arme de l'Aincrad, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu continues de l'observer. Je te connais, il y a forcément quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… »

« … » L'Emiya soupira. « Disons juste que cette épée me rend nostalgique… »

« Je vois… » Fit la _Shadow Girl_ , pensive.

« … » Shirou se tourna vers son familier. « On commence la chasse ? »

« Evidemment ! » Confirma Musume, avec un sourire.

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 124.

PV max : 5900.

Mana max : 18250.

Familier : Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 48 (A).

[Endurance] : 59 (A).

[Agility] : 70 (A).

[Luck] : 54 (A).

[Mana] : 365 (A+++).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Searching] : 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatics] : 1000.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 1000.

[Familiar Recovery] : 1000.

[Familiar Communication] : 1000.

[Arc] : 1000.

[Copying] : 989.

[Dual Blade (False)] : 977.

[Straining] : 571.

[Hawk Eye] : 363.

[Trap Dismantling] : 158.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier] : 1000.

[Katana] : 1000.

[Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 916.

[Katana Forging] : 894.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 1000.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 997.

Avatar :

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 116.

PV max : 19000.

Mana max : 2150.

Maître : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 79 (A).

[Endurance] : 190 (A++).

[Agility] : 108 (A+).

[Luck] : 14 (E).

[Mana] : 43 (B).

Skills :

[Mana Link] : 1000.

[Shadow Possession] : 1000.

[Shadow Travel] : 1000.

[Shadow Hiding] : 1000.

[Shapeshifting] : 1000.

[Shadow Clone] : 685.

[Shadow Invocation] : 239.

* * *

Et voilà ! Terminé.

J'espère que cela vous aura plu.

De quoi pouvons-nous parler ? Des diamants ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux dire à ce sujet. Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, et le Renforcement et l'Altération devraient théoriquement pouvoir provoquer un résultat de ce genre, mais seulement pour quelqu'un qui possède un degré de maitrise que pas même Archer possédait (ou s'il l'a fait, n'a jamais pris la peine d'essayer). Cela dit, c'est un bon entrainement pour Shirou, mais reste une simple étape pour ce que je compte introduire plus tard. Si vous cherchez assez loin, vous aurez peut-être une petite idée de ce dont il s'agit…

Altrouge et Musume commencent à être plus agressives dans leurs interactions avec Shirou, bien déterminées à obtenir un morceau de lui… Littéralement. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez commencer à faire des paris sur laquelle des deux sera la première à réussir, étant donné que Shirou commence à montrer des signes de faiblesses, pas qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même pour le moment.

L'épée du roi se révèle être Excalibur (avec un « E » Capital, s'il vous plait !). Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour la plupart d'entre vous. Vous aviez déjà remarqué que la légende du roi de l'Aincrad avait beaucoup de similitudes avec celle du Roi Arthur. De plus, dans le SAOverse, Excalibur existait réellement, dans le jeu ALO. Or le système Cardinal de ALO n'était qu'une version antérieure à celui de SAO. Il semble donc logique de supposer qu'Excalibur avait été initialement prévu pour SAO. Le fait que Kirito ait pu l'invoquer grâce au compte d'Heathcliff (une arme qu'il ne savait pas exister dans ALO) semble favoriser cette hypothèse.

En raison de cela, Shirou ne pouvait pas ne pas entrer en contact avec l'Excalibur de SAO, même si pour lui son apparence était la même que l'Excalibur de Saber, en raison du _Soul Translator_ qui utilisait ses souvenirs pour alimenter le décor du jeu. Naturellement cet Excalibur, n'étant pas un _Noble Phantasm_ , ne sera pas aussi puissante que la véritable Excalibur, mais ne sera pas faible non plus.

Voilà… Ce sera tout pour le moment.

On se revoit la semaine prochaine !

A bientôt.


	15. Chapter 15

Salut à tous, je suis de retour !

Cette semaine, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est arrivé… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je reviens avec non pas un, non pas deux, mais TROIS chapitres ! Oui, vous avez bien lu, 3 chapitres ! Toujours pas convaincu ? III chapitres !

…

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire pour le moment…

Eh bien, je suppose qu'on se revoit en bas.

Allez, bon chapitre !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15 : A Murder Case in the Area ?_**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière visite d'Altrouge, et Shirou avait passé la majeure partie de son temps dans L'Aincrad, suivant le planning qu'il avait mis en place à la lettre, ou du moins autant que possible en fonction de la dynamique de l'Aincrad. Par exemple, le groupe des conquérants n'allait pas tarder à mener l'assaut contre le Boss du 59ème Etage, en conséquence de quoi l'Emiya allait devoir soit s'en charger personnellement dans les prochains jours, soit faire partie de l'expédition en tant que représentant des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_. Dans tous les cas, il serait présent, ce qui l'obligerait à faire un écart à ses habitudes actuelles.

Au cours de cette semaine, Shirou avait finalement atteint le niveau 1000 de [One-handed Rapier Forging], [Dual Blades (False)] et [Copying]. En raison de cette dernière [Compétence], il avait enfin pu copier le [Holy Sword] de Heathcliff, sous la forme [Holy Sword (False)]. De plus, parce qu'il avait atteint le niveau 131, il avait pu apprendre une nouvelle [Compétence] et avait choisi [Trap Creating], ce qui lui permettait, comme son nom l'indiquait, de fabriquer des pièges.

Dans l'Aincrad, et SAO en général, il n'avait pas vraiment l'utilité d'une telle [Compétence]. Cependant, il avait expérimenté les effets de [Trap Dismantling] dans la réalité. Ainsi, même au niveau 356, Shirou était désormais en mesure de désactiver plus facilement de faibles champs bornés, quelque chose dont il avait été incapable sans utilisé un _Noble Phantasm_ , ce qui était vraiment exagéré. L'Emiya avait donc décidé de prendre cela dans l'autre sens et d'apprendre [Trap Creating] en espérant que cela puisse lui permettre de compenser son manque total de talent pour ce domaine particulier et d'apprendre à fabriquer ses propres champs bornés à l'avenir.

Musume, pour sa part, venait d'atteindre le niveau 125, et avait également débloqué un nouvel emplacement de [Compétence], qu'elle utilisa pour apprendre [Meditation]. Sa plus grande faiblesse était actuellement son manque de mana, plutôt faible en dépit de son niveau et, alors que Shirou pouvait le lui en fournir au besoin grâce à [Mana Link], il serait judicieux qu'elle puisse trouver d'autres alternatives pour restaurer son Mana lorsqu'il était occupé ailleurs.

Actuellement, l'Emiya se trouvait au 48ème Etage, se dirigeant vers la forge d'une joueuse nommée Lisbeth, qu'il avait l'intention de louer pour la nuit. Il avait cessé sa chasse plus tôt dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ en raison d'avoir éliminé tous les monstres intéressants des 50ème, 49ème et même 48ème Etages. Il avait choisi la ville de Lindarth, pas en raison de sa localisation, plutôt loin de l'actuelle ligne de front, mais à cause de la grande diversité des ateliers qui s'y trouvaient.

Le fait que Lisbeth soit la seule joueuse de type « forgeron » à avoir accepté de lui louer son établissement la nuit avait également énormément contribué à la décision. Elle était une personne très amicale, ce qui rendait très facile de bien s'entendre avec elle. Elle aimait également taquiner les gens, et Shirou tout spécialement, en particulier après avoir inspecté à plusieurs reprises les armes que l'Emiya fabriquait. Leur qualité étant égales, voire supérieures pour certaines, à celles de Lisbeth avait provoqué une sorte de compétition entre les deux pour savoir qui était le meilleur.

Naturellement, parce que Shirou ne vendait pas ses armes, au contraire de Lisbeth qui gagnait sa vie de cette façon, cette dernière était donc la plus populaire, et donc faisait d'elle la « meilleure » forgeronne, ce qu'elle se plaisait à lui rappeler dans ses taquineries. Elle savait toutefois que, si l'Emiya devait décider de commercer ses propres créations, elle serait laissée derrière. D'une certaine façon, cela la motivait à faire de son mieux et à progresser encore davantage. L' _Outside System Gamer_ avait également confiance en elle pour ne pas révéler le véritable potentiel de ses épées, car dans le cas contraire il serait assaillit par un grand nombre de joueurs, la majorité étant du groupe des conquérants, pour obtenir de meilleures armes. De plus Argo, qui lui avait conseillé la jeune femme, lui avait également assuré de sa fiabilité.

Cependant, il semblait qu'une fois de plus le karma avait décidé que la vie de Shirou avait été trop monotone ces derniers temps et que, en conséquences, il était temps de corser quelque peu les choses. De façon moins dramatique, l'Emiya sut que son planning allait être bouleversé une fois de plus lorsqu'il vit une fenêtre d'information lui annoncer qu'il avait reçu un message privé provenant de Kirito.

[Shirou, tu es disponible ?]

[Toujours quand un ami a besoin de mon aide.] Répondit l'Emiya sans hésiter. [Il y a un problème ?]

[Sachi, Asuna et moi avons été témoin de la mort d'un joueur au sein d'une _Safe Zone_.] Expliqua le _Beater_.

Shirou fronça les sourcils. De ce qu'il savait, il était impossible pour un joueur de se faire tuer dans une _Safe Zone_ , à moins que cela soit dans un duel, ou d'être victime d'un _Sleeping Player Killing_ , ce qui n'était au final qu'une utilisation horriblement détournée du système « Duel ». S'il en avait été autrement, la _Safe Zone_ porterait vraiment mal son nom. Pensif, l'Emiya corrigea sa pensée précédente. Il était possible pour un joueur de se faire tuer dans une _Safe Zone_ , à la condition que le joueur en question soit un joueur doté d'un curseur orange, ce qui signifierait qu'il était un criminel. Dans ce cas particulier, la protection des _Safe Zones_ n'étaient plus appliquées, mais seulement pour celles des villes. En outre, les joueurs orange seraient traqués, capturés et/ou abattus par les _Guardians_ desdites villes.

[Si tu me demandes mon avis, c'est que la mort n'est pas due à un duel, ou au moins que vous n'avez pas été en mesure de le confirmer.] Supposa Shirou. [Cela s'est passé dans une ville, n'est-ce pas ?]

[Oui et oui.] Confirma Kirito. [Comment l'as-tu deviné ?]

[A ma connaissance, les villes sont les seuls emplacements où les _Safe Zones_ disposent d'une exception concernant la protection absolue des joueurs.] Expliqua l'Emiya.

[Quoi ?] Fut la réponse du _Beater_ , semblant choqué. [Laquelle ?]

[Les joueurs orange.] Résuma Shirou, le visage sombre, comme chaque fois que la couleur criminelle de SAO était mentionnée.

[Ah… Oui. J'avais oublié ce cas.] Avoua Kirito, visiblement penaud, même à travers son message.

[Pourrait-il s'agir de cela ?] Demanda l'Emiya, concerné malgré lui.

[…] le bêta-testeur semblait incertain. [Je ne pense pas… Non, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Aucun témoin de l'incident n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal, outre l'incident lui-même. Il n'y avait pas non plus de _Guardians_ sur les lieux, donc cela semble improbable qu'il s'agisse d'un joueur orange. En outre, le joueur a également été pendu par la fenêtre du 1er Etage d'une chambre d'auberge. Le procédé est trop « humain » pour avoir été un acte de _Guardians_ , et ne servait qu'à entraver le joueur, pas à le tuer en soi. Ce qui a causé sa mort était une lance nommée _Guilty Thorn_. Asuna et moi avons pu confirmer que l'arme a été créée par un joueur du nom de Grimlock.]

[Qui vous a donné cette expertise ?] Demanda Shirou, sachant que ni Kirito ni Asuna n'avait pu le faire, car il fallait posséder une [Compétence] de vente ou une [Compétence] de forge d'au moins niveau 300 pour cela.

[Agil.] Révéla le bêta-testeur.

[Je vois…] Fit l'Emiya, approuvant le choix car il s'agissait d'une personne fiable, en dépit d'acheter et vendre des articles à des prix ridicules, parfois à la limite de l'escroquerie, même s'il le faisait pour aider les joueurs des premiers étages, qui craignaient encore l'Aincrad. [Et donc, en quoi puis-je t'aider dans cette affaire ?]

[Agil a dit qu'un joueur avec des [Compétences] de forge pourrait peut-être en savoir plus à propos de cette arme que lui avec [Tools Appraisal] ou [Equipment Appraisal].] Expliqua Kirito. [J'ai pensé à toi pour cette raison. Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?]

[Peut-être…] Déclara Shirou, sans trop s'avancer. [Il faut que je voie l'arme pour te répondre. Vous l'avez encore ?]

[Oui.] Confirma le _Beater_. [On peut s'en occuper maintenant ?]

Shirou ne voyait aucune raison de refuser. Il n'était peut-être plus un « héros », mais il ne se détournerait jamais de quelqu'un dans le besoin, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un ami et que la vie d'autres personnes pourraient être en danger. Cependant, l'empressement de Kirito était étrange, car ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Fronçant les sourcils, l'Emiya ne pouvait que deviner qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Le bêta-testeur ne faisait que rarement les choses sans motif.

[Il y a… Une personne impliquée, n'est-ce pas ?] Comprit Shirou.

[…] Kirito ne répondit pas immédiatement. [Oui.]

[Je vois…] Se contenta de dire l'Emiya. [Dîtes-moi ou me rendre, je vous rejoins dès que possible.]

[Merci.] Répondit le _Beater_ , avec sincérité. [Peux-tu nous retrouver à notre maison ? Je sais que ça fait un peu loin, mais on y sera plus à l'aise pour discuter, avec la nuit tombante…]

[Compris.] Accepta Shirou, sans hésiter. [Donnez-moi vingt minutes, et je serais là.]

[Merci…] Répéta Kirito.

« … » L' _Outside System Gamer_ soupira, avant de fixer son ombre, qui ondula légèrement de plaisir sous son regard. « Je peux te laisser la charge de ravitailler le _Reverse Aincrad_ en monstres ? »

« Evidemment, Master ! » Accepta facilement Musume, en reprenant sa forme humaine à côté de son _Beast Tamer_. « Combien de temps penses-tu que cela prendra ? »

« Malheureusement, contrairement à nous, les autres joueurs ont besoin de dormir… » Expliqua Shirou. « Si je dois faire équipe avec eux, ce que je soupçonne se produira, je risque d'être absent pendant quelques jours. »

« Compris. » Fit la _Shadow Girl_ , avant de se figer un court instant. « Oh, avant que je n'oublie… »

Rapidement, avant que l'Emiya ne puisse réagir, Musume bondit sur lui, passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon et, d'un mouvement vif, écrasa leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Surpris, Shirou ouvrit la bouche, ce qui permit à son familier d'y glisser sa langue. Leur baiser se poursuivant, la _Shadow Girl_ se mit à gémir de plaisir. L' _Outside System Gamer_ avait inconsciemment rendu le baiser, se faisant même légèrement dominateur, à la grande satisfaction de la jeune femme.

Finalement, après une longue minute, ils se séparèrent, haletants tous deux légèrement. Shirou affichait une expression de confusion, incertain et surtout incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Musume, pour sa part, était clairement extatique, et son visage était orné d'une petite rougeur. Un petit filet de bave reliait encore leur bouche ensemble. Souriant légèrement, la _Shadow Girl_ utilisa son index pour essuyer la lèvre de l'Emiya, avant de le porter à sa propre bouche et de le lécher sensuellement, gémissant langoureusement dans le processus.

« J'espère que j'aurais le droit d'en avoir un autre lorsque tu reviendras, Shirou-kun~… » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton suggestif. « Après tout, Musume est une bonne fille~ ! »

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Shirou de répliquer, elle utilisa [Shadow Travel] pour se téléporter au 50ème Etage de l'Aincrad. L'Emiya ne put que regarder bêtement l'emplacement où s'était trouvé la _Shadow Girl_ pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Reprenant finalement conscience de son entourage, le garçon passa distraitement une main sur son visage. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur ses lèvres.

« … » Il cligna des yeux un instant. « Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir blâmer Zelretch pour cela… »

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes après que lui et Musume se soient séparés, Shirou arriva finalement à la résidence de Kirito et de Sachi, et plus récemment d'Asuna également. Leur maison ressemblait à une cabane en rondins et se trouvait dans l'une des forêts, au sud-ouest du 22ème Etage. En raison du niveau exceptionnellement faible de cet étage particulier, celui-ci était davantage considéré comme un lieu de détente plutôt qu'un lieu de combat. En ce sens, il était un peu comme Floria, une ville du 47ème Etage, mais pour les pécheurs et les artisans du bois au lieu des couples.

Toquant à la porte, il ne fallut à Kirito qu'une dizaine de secondes pour venir lui ouvrir. Lorsque Shirou entra, il fut accueilli par l'étrange spectacle d'Asuna et de Sachi s'affrontant du regard, assis aux extrémités opposées du même canapé. Pendant un instant, l'Emiya jura voir des étincelles jaillir de leurs yeux. Soudainement, et sans aucune raison, le garçon eut un mauvais pressentiment concernant son propre avenir.

Avec un sourire contrit en direction de Shirou, Kirito hésita un infime instant, trop peu pour que quiconque en dehors de l'Emiya ne le remarque, puis se dirigea vers le canapé, où les deux filles étaient déjà assises, et s'y installa à son tour. Aussitôt, Sachi et Asuna attrapèrent chacun le bras du _Beater_ qui se trouvait de leur côté, sans jamais cesser de se défier du regard. L' _Outside System Gamer_ ne put que regarder la scène avec incrédulité, une goutte de sueur coulant à l'arrière de sa tête, avant de prendre place à son tour dans un fauteuil en face du trio. Il avait l'impression que ce phénomène était quelque chose de relativement récurent dans cette maison.

« Merci d'être venu si rapidement. » Déclara Kirito, faisant de son mieux pour demeurer impassible.

« C'est normal, la situation l'exigeait. » Répondit Shirou, souriant avec incertitude.

« A ce propos… » Commença alors le _Beater_ , avant de s'interrompre.

Avec une légère grimace, il dégagea son bras droit de l'emprise de Sachi, ce qui lui valut une petite moue de la jeune fille qu'il ignora de son mieux, et ouvrit son inventaire. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il fit défiler les nombreux éléments à sa disposition, avant de finalement s'arrêter sur l'item de son choix et de le sélectionner. L'arme apparut alors dans sa main. Sans hésitation, Kirito la tendit à Shirou, qui la prit.

« C'est cette arme qui est parvenue à tuer un joueur à l'intérieur d'une _Safe Zone_ sans que cela soit au cours d'un duel. » Annonça le bêta-testeur, tandis que Sachi se réappropriait son bras droit.

« Je vois… » Se contenta de répondre l'Emiya. « Eh bien, voyons un peu cela… »

Immédiatement, il ouvrit le menu de l'arme. L'un des avantages de posséder des [Compétences] de forge était que le joueur disposait d'une capacité d'expertise pouvant remplacer [Equipment Appraisal], qui permettait d'obtenir les caractéristiques d'une arme ou d'une pièce d'armure. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules capacités d'une [Compétence] de forge qui n'était pas strictement liée au type d'arme correspondant à ladite [Compétence]. Ainsi, il était possible de faire une expertise d'une [One-handed dagger] si l'on possédait [Two-handed Straight Sword Forging]. Naturellement, plus le niveau de la [Compétence] était élevé, plus les informations obtenues étaient nombreuses et précises. La seule différence entre [Equipment Appraisal] et une [Compétence] de forge était le fait que [Equipment Appraisal] était entre six et sept fois plus efficace car plus spécifique.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour Shirou cependant, car il possédait un total de onze [Compétence] de forge, dont les effets se cumulaient. Pour cette raison, sa propre capacité d'expertise était actuellement presque deux fois plus performante que [Equipment Appraisal] au niveau 1000. Sur une note de côté, [Tools Appraisal] avait le même effet que [Equipment Appraisal], mais se spécifiait sur les objets, matériaux et items en général, ce que ne pouvait pas traiter les [Compétences] de forge. D'une manière ironique, l'Emiya avait remarqué que [Tools Appraisal] et [Equipment Appraisal] étaient très similaire, pour ne pas dire identique, à l'Analyse Structurelle qu'il utilisait dans le monde réel. Cela pourrait être intéressant de se pencher sur la question à un moment plus opportun…

Se reconcentrant sur l'instant présent, Shirou commença à lire les données qu'il avait pu récolter de l'arme. Comme Kirito le lui avait dit plus tôt, elle se nommait _Guilty Thorn_. De façon assez étrange, alors qu'elle ressemblait à une épée, il s'agissait d'une lance appartenant à la catégorie des [One-Handed Lance]. La lame était d'un rouge sombre, sauf le tranchant qui pour sa part avait conservé sa couleur acier. De petites protubérances, en forme d'épines, étaient présentes tout le long du tranchant. Cela lui donnait une apparence redoutable, et devait être très douloureuse si empalé avec. En outre, il serait extrêmement compliqué de la retirer.

Tout comme Kirito le lui avait précédemment expliqué grâce à la précédente expertise d'Agil, l'arme elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ses caractéristiques étaient en fait plutôt banales, voir faibles pour une lance. Le travail lui-même était plutôt soigné, mais la preuve n'en demeurait pas moins une lame de mauvaise qualité. Même la dangerosité potentielle d'être empalée par elle était annulée par sa médiocre durabilité, ce qui la rendait facilement cassable. Grimlock, le joueur qui l'avait conçue, ne devait pas avoir la [Compétence] de forge associée particulièrement élevée.

Grâce à la magie au sein de son âme, et à ses études en informatique, Shirou était cependant capable d'aller plus loin dans sa recherche d'information. Il ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin que de pirater le code dont était issue l'arme, mais il lui était encore possible d'en savoir un peu plus sur son « historique d'actions ». Dans le monde réel, ce serait tout simplement la même chose que d'apprendre son histoire grâce à l'Analyse Structurelle. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit froncer les sourcils malgré lui.

 _Guilty Thorn_ n'était âgé que de seize jours. Elle n'avait cependant été brandie et utilisée qu'une unique fois. De cela, l'historique était formel. En toute logique, cela signifierait donc qu'elle n'avait servi que pour tuer le joueur dans la _Safe Zone_. Pourtant, l'arme n'enregistrait aucun meurtre. Après avoir été forgée par Grimlock, elle avait été remise presque immédiatement à une personne du nom de Caynz. Elle avait plus tard été utilisée par lui pour empaler… Caynz. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Shirou comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire.

« Kirito, peux-tu me dire quel était le nom du joueur qui s'est fait tuer par cette arme ? » Vérifia l'Emiya, faisant de son mieux pour paraitre désinvolte.

« Il s'appelait Caynz. » Déclara le _Beater_ , confirmant les soupçons du garçon.

« Je vois… » Se contenta-t-il de dire. « Et que dit le _Monument of Life_? »

« Il nous a confirmé la mort de Caynz. » Intervint Asuna, délaissant son affrontement visuel avec Sachi en raison de la gravité du sujet. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûr. » Admit Shirou, hésitant. « La personne impliquée, que tu as mentionnée plus tôt, a-t-elle un lien avec le joueur mort ? »

« Il était son petit-ami. » Affirma Kirito. « Elle s'appelle Yolko. »

« Je voudrais pouvoir lui parler, si c'est possible. » Demanda l'Emiya.

« Pas de problème ! » Assura le bêta-testeur. « Nous devions justement lui rendre visite demain pour lui faire part de nos découvertes sur cette lance. Eh bien, sauf Sachi… »

« La situation me rend mal à l'aise. » Expliqua la jeune femme. « Cela me rappelle trop ce qui est arrivé avec les _Moonlit Black Cats_ … »

« Je comprends. » Lui dit l' _Outside System Gamer_ , sachant exactement de quoi elle parlait, puisque c'était lui qui avait été la sauver, ainsi que Kirito lui-même, ce jour-là.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux. » Lui dit le _Beater_.

« Merci. » Dit Shirou, en souriant légèrement, avant de se lever de son fauteuil. « Bien, je vais vous laisser à présent. »

« Pourquoi ne pas rester pour la nuit ? » Proposa Asuna, en regardant inconsciemment par la fenêtre. « Il est déjà tard et, alors que je suis persuadée que rien au 22ème Etage ne représente un danger pour toi, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas s'aventurer seul dehors tant que le mystère de ce meurtre en _Safe Zone_ n'est pas résolu. »

« … » L'Emiya réfléchit un instant, avant d'acquiescer. « Dans ce cas, je m'excuse de vous déranger. »

« Tu ne déranges pas… » Assura Sachi en souriant légèrement.

« Puis-je au moins me rendre utile et vous préparer à manger pour ce soir à titre de compensation ? » Demanda Shirou en se tournant vers Asuna, sachant pertinemment que lorsqu'il en venait à la nourriture, elle était la responsable du trio.

« … » La jeune femme plissa légèrement les yeux, mais hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Cela dit, je ne savais pas que tu possédais [Cooking]… »

« Parce que je ne possède pas cette [Compétence]. » Admit l'Emiya sans honte. « J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à disposer d'un nombre suffisant d'emplacement pour [Compétence] en raison de mon style en évolution constante. Cependant, j'étais un excellent cuisinier dans le monde réel, et j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas perdre ce talent, même dans l'Aincrad. »

« _Outside System Gamer_ … » Marmonna Kirito avec un sourire amusé.

« Et fier de l'être ! » Admit Shirou sans honte, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Aussitôt, il commença à préparer le repas, à son rythme habituel, nullement déstabilisé par le rangement, différent de ce à quoi il était habitué dans sa propre cuisine. Pendant qu'il préparait la nourriture mécaniquement, bien que consciencieusement, il laissa son esprit dériver vers ce qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui. Apparemment, un joueur, Caynz, s'était fait passer pour mort en se poignardant lui-même avec une lance. Ce seul fait dérangeait l'Emiya, mais il n'avait pas révéler à Kirito, Asuna et Sachi la vérité parce qu'il ignorait encore le pourquoi de cette action. Si cela se trouvait, il y avait une excellente raison derrière cela, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en révélant à tort ce qu'il avait découvert.

Cependant, l'inverse était aussi vrai, et il pourrait y avoir un danger réel à cette situation. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la petite-amie de Caynz, Yolko, ainsi que le forgeron, Grimlock, étaient les deux clés de ce mystère. C'était eux qui détenaient les réponses à cette énigme, et Shirou, maintenant qu'il avait été impliqué, était bien décidé à comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Cela pourrait n'être rien, mais mieux valait en être sûr, juste au cas où…

Et, alors que _Guilty Thorn_ était une arme de mauvaise qualité, le concept derrière elle intéressait énormément Shirou. C'était une lance qui ressemblait à une épée… L'Emiya transformait ses épées en flèches… Or, les lances avaient généralement de meilleurs statistiques que les épées, même de type [Two-handed Straight Sword], seulement compensé par le fait qu'elles étaient moins maniables et moins polyvalentes dans leurs mouvements. Cependant, utilisées comme flèches pour son arc, les défauts d'une lance disparaissaient pour n'en laisser que les avantages. Cela méritait réellement qu'il se penche sur la question. Il pourrait peut-être pousser sa formation encore un peu plus loin…

« Hum… Shirou ? » Appela Kirito derrière lui, sa voix semblant perplexe.

« Oui ? » Demanda le concerné. « Un problème ? »

« Ah… Pas vraiment. » Admit le _Beater_ , d'un ton penaud. « C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas trop, mais… Tu as l'air d'avoir… Grandi ? »

« … » L'Emiya fit très attention à ne pas se raidir. « Vraiment ? »

« C'est ridicule, je le sais bien. » Avoua Kirito, en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête. « Je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'expliquer cela. Peut-être que j'imagine juste des choses… Oui, ça doit être cela. C'est simplement la façon dont tu as tellement progressé dans ta compréhension de Sword Art Online, qui dépasse désormais même les bêta-testeurs, qui doit me donner cette impression. D'une certaine façon, tu as grandi mentalement, ou quelque chose comme ça… »

« Ne te tracasse pas trop à ce sujet. » Lui conseilla Shirou, d'un ton aussi décontracté que possible. « La situation actuelle avec la mort d'un joueur au sein d'une _Safe Zone_ doit te faire imaginer des choses. »

L'Emiya ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple impression. L' _Outside System Gamer_ grandissait réellement ! La raison était simple. Alors que les joueurs « ordinaires » avaient utilisé un _NerveGear_ pour se connecter au jeu, ce qui les condamnait à conserver l'apparence de leur corps telle qu'elle avait été enregistré par le système à la première connexion, cela ne s'appliquait pas à Shirou. Ce dernier utilisait un _Soul Translator_ qui, entre autres capacités, permettait de retranscrire l'apparence d'un objet à partir des souvenirs de la personne qui utilisait l'appareil.

Pour les objets, ce n'était pas trop un problème car, en dépit d'une apparence différente, leur fonction était la même. Parce qu'il s'agissait de données générées par _Cardinal_ , il n'y avait donc pas d'incohérence tant qu'on ne demandait pas une description détaillée d'un item particulier. Cependant, pour le garçon lui-même, il n'existait pas d'informations « figées » dans le système. Il n'était pas un objet généré pour le jeu et, puisqu'il n'utilisait pas un _NerveGear_ , il n'avait pas non plus « d'apparence immuable » propre aux avatars de jeux. En conséquence, _Cardinal_ générait l'apparence de Shirou d'après ses souvenirs, et donc était constamment mis à jour, simulant ainsi une forme de croissance, même au sein de l'Aincrad.

« Oui… Tu as sans doute raison. » Fit le _Beater_ avec un sourire d'excuse, qui ignorait ces informations. « Désolé de t'avoir dérangé… Wow, ça sent drôlement bon ! » S'exclama-t-il ensuite, surpris.

« Merci. » Apprécia l'Emiya, avant de mettre une dernière touche sur le plat en courts et de reculer de satisfaction. « Et justement… Terminé. »

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut très confus. Kirito accepta d'apporter un plat à table, tandis que Shirou apporterait l'autre. Cependant, par un étrange hasard mystique, Asuna décida d'entrer dans la cuisine au moment où le _Beater_ en sortait. Résultat ? Les deux se percutèrent, tandis que la marmite fut projetée en l'air. Réagissant d'instinct, ou peut-être de [Eye of the Mind (False)], l' _Outside System Gamer_ bondit et parvint à attraper la casserole du bout des doigts avant qu'elle ne se renverse sur le sol et que toute la précieuse nourriture ne soit perdue. La scène se figea alors.

« Ah… Désolé pour cela… » S'excusa Asuna d'un ton penaud, en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête d'un air embarrassé. « Je voulais juste voir si tu avais terminé.

« … » L'Emiya ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Shirou ? » Appela la jeune femme.

« Fu… Fufufu… » Commença à rigoler le garçon d'un air étrangement gai.

Soudainement, l'air autour de l' _Outside System Gamer_ commença à s'assombrir, tandis que des miasmes, apparus de nulle part, se mirent à voler autour de lui. Sa chevelure de feu s'agita, comme si bercée par la brise, à ceci près qu'il était à l'intérieur d'une maison et qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Asuna, ainsi que Kirito, ne purent s'empêcher de trembler lorsque soudainement quelque chose se matérialisa derrière l'Emiya. Quoi que cela soit, cela portait ce qui semblait être une longue robe noire aux bords déchiquetés, semblant absorber la lumière, à l'exception de l'intérieur qui était d'un rouge sombre. Ça leur tournait le dos, mais ils pouvaient malgré tout voir une main squelettique tenant ce qui semblait être une immense faux.

« Je comprends… » Déclara alors Shirou d'une voix douce et gaie, avant de se tourner lentement dans leur direction. La… L'apparition derrière lui imita son mouvement, révélant à Asuna et Kirito son visage qui était… Un crâne… Avec des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. « C'était un simple accident. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« O-Oui… » S'empressa d'acquiescer la jeune femme.

« Mais il n'y a aucune raison que cela se reproduise à l'avenir… Je me trompe ? » Interrogea l'Emiya en souriant, tandis que la créature derrière lui brandit sa faux en l'air d'un geste menaçant.

« N-Non ! » S'exclama rapidement Asuna. « B-Bien sûr que non ! »

« Je vois… J'en suis heureux. » Affirma Shirou et, alors seulement, l'apparition s'effaça, comme si elle n'avait jamais été qu'un mauvais rêve.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Osa demander Kirito, essuyant un filet de sueur sur son front.

L'Emiya savait très précisément de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un phénomène qui lui était déjà arrivé dans le passé, principalement lorsque la nourriture qu'il avait préparé était impliqué d'une quelconque façon. A l'origine, cela n'avait pas eu de forme définie, simplement une silhouette sans forme, apparue la première fois pendant les vacances de Noël qu'il avait passé à Fuyuki quelques mois plus tôt. Depuis, cependant, cette apparition avait évoluée jusqu'à ressembler à ce qu'elle était désormais. Pour une raison quelconque, elle ressemblait au cliché que l'on se ferait d'un _Grim Reaper_ , ou d'une quelconque autre divinité représentant la mort. Shirou, pour sa part, se contentait de l'appeler le « Shinigami ». Pour en revenir à la question de Kirito…

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… » Nia-t-il avec un doux sourire.

* * *

Le diner qui suivit avait été tendu… Eh bien, jusqu'au moment où les hôtes de Shirou goutèrent sa nourriture. La surprise les avait gelé de surprise, avant qu'Asuna demande/exige de savoir comment il était parvenu à obtenir de telles saveurs. L'Emiya s'était contenté de sourire avec amusement, avant de dire « magie ». C'était la vérité, ou en tout cas, ce n'était pas un mensonge en soi. Il avait après tout utilisé [Reinforcment], une [Compétence] dans le jeu et une thaumaturgie dans la réalité, pour sublimer le goût des ingrédients. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de détendre le _Beater_ et sa seconde petite-amie de leur rencontre avec le Shinigami. Sachi, heureusement pour elle, n'avait pas assisté à la scène et n'avait donc pas été traumatisée.

Le lendemain, Shirou accompagna Shirou et Asuna à Marten, une ville du 57ème Etage qui servait actuellement de QG pour le groupe des conquérants, principalement en raison de ses nombreux restaurants qui rendaient facile de s'approvisionner et de se détendre. Le groupe se dirigea vers un restaurant, où Yolko était censée les rencontrer pour écouter les informations qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, d'environ 17 ou 18 ans, avec des cheveux bouclés d'un bleu profond. Elle avait également de grands yeux, de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Après que l'Emiya et la joueuse se soient mutuellement présentés, tous s'installèrent à une table, avant que l'ambiance ne devienne immédiatement tendue. Pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne parla, hésitant à rompre le silence.

« Dis-moi, Yolko-san… » Commença finalement Asuna. « … Le nom de Grimlock te dit quelque chose ? »

« … » La jeune femme se raidit, visiblement choquée. « Oui, c'est le nom d'un membre de notre ancienne guilde, à Caynz et moi. »

Kirito et Asuna échangèrent un regard, se comprenant mutuellement. Ils avaient heureusement informé Shirou à l'avance du contexte. Apparemment, Caynz et Yolko avaient fait partie d'une même guilde et qu'ils étaient « ensemble ». En dehors de cela, le duo en savait relativement peu, sauf que Caynz avait été « tué » pour une mystérieuse raison dans une _Safe Zone_ , où il n'était pas possible de mourir, sauf si l'on était un joueur orange, à moins de perdre toute sa santé dans un duel. Bizarrement, l'Emiya se trouvait être la personne qui en savait le plus au sujet des événements, à part peut-être la demoiselle en face de lui, mais il n'avait pas encore révélé ce fait.

« Cette lance rouge, qui était plantée dans la poitrine de Caynz, en l'expertisant, on a découvert que c'est Grimlock qui l'avait créée… » Expliqua Kirito. Yolko, entendant cela, mit ses mains sur sa bouche d'un air effaré. « Tu es sûre que tu ne te rappelles de rien d'autre ? » Vérifia-t-il, essayant d'en savoir plus.

« Il y a bien… Quelque chose. » Avoua finalement Yolko, hésitante. « Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous en parler hier. C'est une anecdote dont je ne veux pas me souvenir… Mais je vais vous en parler. Notre guilde a été dissoute à cause de cela… »

La jeune femme avait le regard lointain, se remémorant des souvenirs dont elle semblait avoir des sentiments mitigés, d'après le mélange de mélancolie, de tristesse et d'apathie sur son visage. Elle resta ainsi, silencieuse, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de commencer son récit.

« Le nom de notre guilde était la _Golden Apple_. » Raconta Yolko. « Il y a six mois, un monstre rare que nous avons battu nous a laissé une bague qui augmentait [Agility] de 20 points. »

Kirito et Asuna hoquetèrent, choqués. Shirou comprenait pourquoi. Il n'était pas rare pour un équipement ou une arme d'augmenter une ou plusieurs statistiques, mais le total était rarement supérieur à 14 ou 15. Les bagues, cependant, non-seulement ne donnait que très rarement des bonus de statistiques, mais en plus ces bonus ne dépassaient presque jamais 5 ou 6. 20 était donc une valeur considérable. Cela dit, l'Emiya ne pouvait pas en dire beaucoup plus à ce sujet, car il n'utilisait pas lui-même de tels équipements, pas plus que Musume qui avait sa propre fierté d'ex-Boss d'Etage. La raison de sa formation était de l'aider à améliorer ses capacités en magie et son maniement de l'épée. Il n'avait pas voulu fausser cela en « trafiquant » ses stats avec des bonus non-permanents. Il ne se souciait pas si cela le rendait globalement plus faible que des joueurs ayant 40-50 niveaux de moins que lui. Ses propres techniques, [Compétences] et ingéniosité compensait largement cela.

C'était également en partie pour cette raison qu'il n'ajoutait pas de points en [Strenght], [Endurance] ou [Agility]. Il aurait pu investir dans [Luck], mais cette stat avait une incidence sur le taux d'apparition des « coups critiques », si bien qu'il n'y avait pas touché non plus. Au final, il mettait tout dans [Mana], car c'était la seule chose dont il avait réellement besoin. Il ne pouvait cependant rien faire pour l'augmentation passive/naturelle de ses statistiques en général, mais Shirou relativisait en se disant que c'était un phénomène normal qui se produisait également dans la réalité. Après tout, l'entrainement avait pour but d'améliorer les capacités physiques d'une personne. C'était également vrai dans SAO, simplement quantifiable en raison du menu.

« Certains voulaient l'utiliser pour la guilde, mais d'autres étaient plutôt d'avis de la vendre et de partager les gains. » Poursuivit Yolko, parlant toujours de la bague. « A la fin, nous avons décidé à la majorité. Résultat, à cinq voix contre trois, la vente l'a emportée. Notre chef de guilde, Griselda, est partie dans une grande ville, à proximité de la ligne de front, pour passer la nuit sur place dans l'espoir de trouver un acheteur. Mais Griselda n'est jamais revenue… Ce n'est que plus tard que nous avons su que Grisleda était morte. Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi ou comment elle est morte… »

Shirou plissa légèrement les yeux, voyant un motif se former. Il était fort probable que Caynz se soit fait passer pour mort pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Griselda. L'Emiya nota toutefois que l'histoire de Yolko était étrangement fortuite… Presque comme si elle était destinée à être racontée après la « mort » publique de son petit-ami. Elle devait certainement être sa complice. Restait à savoir quel était le rôle exact de Grimlock dans tout cela. Certes, il avait conçu l'arme du « crime », mais était-ce la seule chose ? »

« En principe, on ne sort pas hors d'une _Safe Zone_ avec un item aussi rare… » Fit remarquer Kirito. « Ce serait donc un _Slayer Player Killer_? »

« Si ça s'est passé il y a six mois, c'était juste avant que le procédé ne se propage. » Fit remarquer Asuna.

 _« Ce qui signifie simplement qu'il s'agirait de l'un des premiers cas. »_ Songea l'Emiya, réfléchissant toujours à la situation. _« Ou peut-être même du tout premier… »_

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit une coïncidence. » Avoua le _Beater_ , pensif. « Le joueur qui a pris Griselda pour cible savait qu'elle possédait la bague. Ce qui signifie… »

« Que c'est l'un des sept membres restants de la _Golden Apple ?_ » Termina Yolko, étant déjà elle-même parvenue à cette réponse.

Pour Shirou, l'intrigue commençait à s'éclaircir. Caynz avait vraisemblablement mis en scène sa propre mort, probablement avec l'aide de Yolko, dans une tentative de découvrir qui était l'assassin de Griselda. Mais cela ne répondait toujours pas à sa principale question : quel était le rôle de Grimlock dans tout cela ? Il avait forgé _Guilty Thorn_ , une arme dont l'apparence n'était pas anodine. Son design était probablement unique en son genre. En tout cas, l'Emiya n'en avait jamais vu de semblable auparavant. Il était impossible qu'un forgeron ne remarque pas sa propre arme, surtout si elle était utilisée pour quelque chose d'aussi médiatique qu'un mystérieux meurtre intra- _Safe Zone_.

« Les plus suspects sont d'abord ceux qui étaient contre la vente. » Expliqua Kirito, échangeant un regard avec Asuna.

« Tu veux dire que cette personne aurait attaqué Griselda pour lui dérober la bague avant qu'elle ne la vende ? » Demanda cette dernière.

« Probablement. » Acquiesça le _Beater_.

Dans le cas d'un _Sleeping Player Killing_ , c'était malheureusement possible. Tout comme il pouvait utiliser la main de sa victime pour lui faire ouvrir son menu sans qu'elle le sache et ainsi la forcer à un duel pendant son sommeil, le meurtrier aurait également pu auparavant ouvrir une fenêtre d'échange d'items pour récupérer la bague, ainsi que tout autre objets qu'il aurait pu juger intéressant. Puis, il n'aurait plus eu qu'à tuer Griselda afin d'effacer les preuves derrière lui et ainsi dissimuler son vol. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de corps à vérifier, dans l'Aincrad…

« Parle-nous de Grimlock. » Demanda finalement Kirito, ce qui valut toute l'attention de Shirou.

« Il était le mari de Griselda. » Informa Yolko. « Uniquement dans SAO, bien entendu… Griselda était une épéiste très puissante, belle et intelligente. Grimlock, lui, était quelqu'un de souriant et gentil. Ils allaient bien ensemble et s'entendaient très bien. Si l'auteur du crime d'hier est Grimlock, je suppose qu'il veut s'en prendre aux trois qui étaient contre la vente de la bague. Parmi eux, il y avait Caynz… Et moi. »

Cela valut des réactions choquées de Kirito et Asuna. L'Emiya, cependant, était confus. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Ce n'était pas Grimlock le coupable du meurtre, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas eu. Cependant, si Grimlock avait effectivement été le mari de Griselda, il se pourrait qu'il ait demandé à Caynz et Yolko de mettre en scène cette mascarade afin de confronter la troisième personne qui était contre la bague. Ce n'était toutefois pas logique ! Pourquoi aurait-il demandé de l'aide à deux des trois suspects, à fortiori s'il y avait effectivement un total de huit membres de la _Golden Apple_.

A moins que… Peut-être était-ce Caynz et Yolko qui avaient approché Grimlock pour lui proposer ce plan ? D'une part, après six mois, c'était une preuve de bonne foi ainsi que de leur propre innocence, et d'autre part, cela permettrait de déterminer si la troisième personne était ou non le responsable de la mort de Griselda. Et s'il ne l'était pas… Eh bien, il restait encore trois autres suspects.

« Alors, qui est le troisième ? » Demanda Kirito, hâtivement.

« C'est un tank du nom de Schmitt. » Expliqua Yolko. « Actuellement, il appartient à la _Divine Dragon Alliance_ , du groupe des conquérants. »

Le nom disait à quelque chose à l'Emiya. Il devait l'avoir croisé à quelques reprises lors de réunions stratégiques précédant des assauts contre des Boss d'Etage qui n'eurent jamais lieu, Shirou s'en chargeant seul ou avec Musume la plupart du temps. Le garçon devait également remercier un certain bêta-testeur pour lui avoir appris le « langage » propres aux jeux-vidéos, sinon il n'aurait jamais su qu'un « tank » était un joueur se spécialisant dans l'encaissement et/ou la réduction des dommages. Dans SAO, cela se traduisait par une spécialisation en [Endurance], un peu comme lui-même l'était avec [Mana], ainsi que des [Compétences] de protection, telles que [Shield], [Parry] et [Heavy Metal Armor].

« Schmitt… » Marmonna Kirito. « Ce nom m'est familier… »

« C'est le chef de la défense de la _Divine Dragon Alliance_. » Lui rappela Asuna. « Il utilise une énorme lance. »

Cela aussi semblait étrange pour Shirou. Pourquoi utiliser une lance de type [One-handed Assault Spear] comme arme de crime si la personne dont ils cherchaient à découvrir l'inculpation était également un utilisateur de lance, mais de type [Two-handed Assault Spear]. Ce choix d'arme n'était absolument pas logique. Si encore cela avait été pour inciter les autres anciens membres de la _Golden Apple_ à prendre des mesures contre Schmitt, cela aurait eu plus de sens. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas…

« Ah… Lui. » Réalisa Kirito, semblant se souvenir de la personne en question, ce qui n'était pas si difficile, étant donné que les utilisateurs de [Two-handed Assault Spear] étaient assez rare, en raison de la lenteur de l'arme qui annulait une bonne partie de l'avantage d'avoir une lourde attaque. Cela restait cependant une excellente arme pour un personnage-tank.

« Vous connaissez Schmitt ? » S'étonna Yolko, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à tomber sur des joueurs faisant partie du groupe des conquérants.

« On s'est juste croisés à quelques reprises… » Corrigea le _Beater_.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez faire en sorte que je vois Schmitt ? » Demanda soudainement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. « Il n'a peut-être pas encore appris ce qu'il s'est passé… Et si notre hypothèse est la bonne, il pourrait lui arriver la même chose qu'à Caynz… »

 _« Elle est une excellente comédienne ! »_ Remarqua Shirou, surpris.

Il ne doutait pourtant pas un instant qu'elle était la complice de Caynz dans toute cette histoire. D'une part, l'homme ne pouvait pas agir seul, car cela serait probablement impossible sans aide extérieur. De même, parce que Grimlock était celui qui avait forgé l'arme, et pourrait donc être retracé, grâce à une expertise, exactement comme l'avaient fait l'Emiya et Agil, il n'était pas un candidat fiable. Il ne restait donc que Yolko elle-même, la petite-amie du « décédé ».

« Je vais essayer de joindre Schmitt. » Accepta Asuna, d'un ton compatissant, après quelques secondes de silence. « Je connais quelqu'un à la _Divine Dragon Alliance_. Si on se rend à leur QG, cela devrait être possible. »

« Mais on doit d'abord raccompagner Yolko à l'auberge. » Lui dit Kirito, d'un ton ferme, avant de se tourner vers la concernée. « Yolko-san, tu ne dois pas quitter l'auberge avant notre retour. »

« D'accord. » Accepta-t-elle d'un ton plat.

« Je peux rester avec elle et m'assurer qu'elle va bien. » Intervint alors Shirou, en regardant le couple. « Vous pourrez ainsi aller chercher Schmitt sans avoir à vous soucier de la sécurité de Yolko. »

« Bonne idée ! » S'exclama Asuna, ragaillardie en se levant.

Les yeux de Yolko s'écarquillèrent très légèrement à ce changement imprévu, mais ne répondit pas, gardant la tête obstinément baissée. Ni Kirito, ni sa petite-amie ne remarqua cela, mais l'Emiya le vit et put ainsi confirmer que la jeune femme était effectivement la complice de Caynz. Son hésitation à contester la dernière décision prise ne fit que le rendre plus évident. Si elle avait renoncé à s'en plaindre, c'était simplement pour ne pas paraitre suspecte. Après tout, quel genre de personne en danger potentiel d'assassinat refuserait un garde du corps ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kirito et Asuna raccompagnèrent Yolko à son auberge, escortés de Shirou. Là, après s'être assuré qu'elle était arrivée en sécurité chez elle, le couple s'en alla. L'Emiya suivit alors la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et s'installa en face d'elle, sans la quitter du regard. Naturellement, elle s'agita un peu, mal à l'aise. Il continua à la fixer pendant une ou deux minutes, sans rien dire, avant de soupirer.

« Tu sais, j'ai failli me faire avoir par ta comédie… » Avoua-t-il.

« Q-Quoi ? » Bégaya Yolko, se raidissant légèrement malgré elle.

« C'était bien tenté. » Avoua l'Emiya. « La mise en scène était superbement réalisée et tes talents d'actrice sont remarquable. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire. » Déclara la jeune femme d'un ton confus extrêmement convaincant, après avoir réussi à reprendre son calme.

« Tu t'es déjà trahi en bégayant, donc tu pourrais aussi bien cessé. » L'avertit Shirou. « Cela ne marchera plus avec moi. »

« … » Yolko soupira. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de comprendre que rien n'était vrai ? »

« Votre mise en scène était parfaite. » Expliqua l'Emiya. « Toi et Caynz avez même pensé à faire en sorte que ceux qui vous aideraient feraient une expertise de l'arme de façon à ce qu'ils viennent te voir pour que tu puisses ensuite introduire ton histoire sans éveiller les soupçons. Tu as utilisé tout ce que vous saviez de l'Aincrad pour monter ce plan. Je suppose que vous avez mis ces six mois depuis la mort de Griselda pour préparer ce plan ? »

« Oui. » Confirma la jeune femme, légèrement irritée d'avoir été découverte si facilement. « Cela nous a demandé beaucoup de travail. »

« Et je ne peux que te féliciter pour cela. » Continua Shirou, avec un sourire penaud. « Cependant, il semblerait que vous ayez oublié quelque chose de très important à propos de SAO. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Yolko, intéressée malgré elle.

« Le jeu possède ses propres règles, mais nous ne les connaissons pas forcément toutes. » Expliqua l'Emiya. « En outre, votre plan, aussi impressionnant fut-il n'a pas pris en compte quelque chose de fondamental : les variables inconnues. »

« Les variables… Inconnues ? » Répéta la joueuse, confuse.

« Oui. » Confirma Shirou. « Dans ce cas particulier, la variable inconnue était le fait que vous ne saviez pas qu'il était possible de faire une expertise approfondie d'une arme grâce à des [Compétences] de forge. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu déterminer que Caynz avait été l'unique porteur de _Guilty Thorn_ , que l'arme elle-même n'avait été utilisée qu'une unique fois dans son historique d'actions, encore une fois par Caynz, et qu'elle avait été utilisée pour transpercer Caynz. Cependant, aucune mort n'a été enregistrée pour cette lame… Et surtout pas celle de Caynz ! »

« Donc… Tu avais déjà tout compris depuis le début ? » Soupira Yolko, d'un ton peiné.

« Pas tout. » Corrigea l'Emiya. « J'avais compris le comment, mais pas le pourquoi. C'est ton récit qui m'a appris cette dernière partie. C'est pour cela que je suis venu à l'origine. »

« Je vois… » Murmura la jeune femme. « Donc… Que faisons-nous à présent ? »

« Moi ? Rien. » Déclara Shirou. « Toi, tu continues ce que tu avais prévu de faire. »

« Tu… Ne vas pas m'en empêcher ? » S'étonna Yolko.

« Vous essayez de comprendre la mort d'un camarade et de punir le coupable. » Enonça l'Emiya. « Je trouve cela très noble de votre part. Pourquoi devrais-je vous en empêcher ? »

« … » La jeune femme sourit timidement. « Merci… »

« Si tu veux me remercier, attends que le coupable ait été trouvé. » Affirma Shirou. « Ce n'est pas parce que votre plan fonctionne sans accroc pour le moment qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Si je n'avais pas été un allié, j'aurais pu ruiner définitivement vos chances de découvrir le meurtrier de Griselda. »

« C'est vrai… » Convint Yolko, grimaçant légèrement en songeant à ce qui aurait pu arriver dans d'autres circonstances.

« En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, il y a une dernière chose qui me rend plutôt perplexe… » Avoua le garçon, d'un ton penaud.

« Ah ? » Fit-elle, semblant surprise.

« Comment as-tu fait pour le _Monument of Life_? » Demanda l'Emiya.

Le _Monument of Life_ était une immense tablette de pierre se trouvant à l'intérieur du _Black Iron Palace_ au 1er Etage de l'Aincrad. Celle-ci répertoriait chacun des 10 000 noms joueurs par leur nom dans l'ordre alphabétique. Pour distinguer les vivants des morts, ces derniers étaient automatiquement rayés lorsque leur santé tombait à zéro. Shirou s'y était rendu une fois, plus d'un an auparavant, pour faire le point entre les vies qu'il avait réussi à sauver, et celles qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, n'étant pas présent à ce moment-là. Cela lui permettait de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas possible de sauver tout le monde, et qu'il n'était plus un « héros », mais un protecteur.

« Puisque tu me poses la question, cela signifie que tu n'y as pas été toi-même… » Comprit Yolko.

« Non. » Confirma l'Emiya. « Kirito et Asuna m'ont dit s'y être rendu et avoir vu le nom de Caynz parmi les décédés. »

« Je vois… » Fit-elle, avec un léger sourire. « Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas pu te rendre compte de l'évidence. Sur le _Monument of Life_ , Caynz est bien mort. Cependant, son nom est orthographié K.A.I.N.S. »

« Mais comment… » Marmonna Shirou, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de compréhension. « Je vois… »

Parce que les joueurs avaient été forcés d'inscrire leur nom à l'inscription avec un alphabet romain, plutôt qu'avec le katakana japonais. En raison de cela, il était possible pour deux joueurs d'avoir un nom se prononçant exactement de la même façon, alors qu'il était écrit différemment. Yolko avait joué sur cela dans leur plan et avait volontairement donné la mauvaise orthographe à Kirito et Asuna pour « confirmer » la mort de Caynz si jamais ils se rendaient au _Monument of Life_ , ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« C'était ingénieux. » Admit l'Emiya. « A moins de connaitre la véritable orthographe du nom de Caynz, il était impossible de comprendre le subterfuge. Bien joué ! »

« Merci. » Fit Yolko, avec un sourire, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. « Tes amis ne devraient plus tarder. Il est temps de commencer la seconde partie du plan… »

« Besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Shirou, à tout hasard.

« Non, ça ira… » Affirma la jeune femme.

Sur ce, elle tira une dague d'apparence similaire à celle de _Guilty Thorn_ , avant de se contorsionner légèrement et de se la planter dans le milieu du dos. L'Emiya ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de sympathie, même s'il savait que, contrairement à lui, les joueurs de Sword Art Online ne ressentaient pas la douleur. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir trop car, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Yolko s'ouvrit et Kirito et Asuna entrèrent, accompagné de Schmitt.

 _« Bien… Voyons voir comment le plan de Yolko va se dérouler… »_ Songea Shirou, avant de prendre du recul et de s'adosser à un mur, pour voir toute la scène…

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 131.

PV max : 6000.

Mana max : 19300.

Familier : Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 49 (A).

[Endurance] : 60 (A).

[Agility] : 70 (A).

[Luck] : 54 (A).

[Mana] : 386 (A+++).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Searching] : 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatics] : 1000.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 1000.

[Familiar Recovery] : 1000.

[Familiar Communication] : 1000.

[Arc] : 1000.

[Copying] : 1000.

[Dual Blades (False)] : 1000.

[Holy Sword (False)] : 167.

[Straining] : 673.

[Hawk Eye] : 546.

[Trap Dismantling] : 356.

[Trap Creating] : 192.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier] : 1000.

[Katana] : 1000.

[Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 1000.

[Katana Forging] : 963.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 1000.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 1000.

Avatar :

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 125.

PV max : 20000.

Mana max : 2250.

Maître : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 90 (A).

[Endurance] : 200 (A+++).

[Agility] : 101 (A+).

[Luck] : 17 (D-).

[Mana] : 45 (A-).

Skills :

[Mana Link] : 1000.

[Shadow Possession] : 1000.

[Shadow Travel] : 1000.

[Shadow Hiding] : 1000.

[Shapeshifting] : 1000.

[Shadow Clone] : 804.

[Shadow Invocation] : 462.

[Meditation] : 248. _ChapitreCChapitre :CC_

* * *

Tadaa ! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !

Et oui, Shirou et Kirito (ainsi que Asuna et, dans une moindre mesure, Sachi) font de nouveau équipe pour participer à un événement canon ! Cela aura fait un moment… De mémoire, je dirais 7 ou 8 chapitres. Au moins, à présent, vous savez un peu plus précisément à quel moment de la chronologie de Sword Art Online nous nous trouvons !

Dans ce chapitre, comme vous l'aurez constaté, on en apprend également un peu plus sur certaines [Compétences], même si ce n'est en soi pas le plus important. De plus, notre cher Shirou possède désormais trois [Compétences] uniques, dont une vraie et deux fausses. Est-ce exagéré ? De toute évidence. Vais-je arrêter ? Certainement pas ! Et non, Shirou n'a toujours pas Excalibur. L'aura-t-il jamais ? Qui sait… En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Voilà… Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire…

Bon, on se dit à la semaine prochaine, dans ce cas.

A bientôt !

Ps : Pour les fans de « Keiki no Atarashii », je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire mon nouveau projet, que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Il fait également partie d l'univers « High School DxD », bien que sans cross-over avec « Naruto » cette fois-ci. Cela dit, je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire néanmoins… _ChapitreCChapitre :CC_


	16. Chapter 16

Salut à tous, c'est moi ! Désolé pour le retard, mais je voulais essayer de finir ces chapitres et de les relire pour pouvoir les poster avant de commencer ma semaine, parce que je serais en internat et ne pourrais pas le faire avant mardi ou mercredi dans ce cas…

Cette semaine (techniquement), il y aura donc deux chapitres : Fate/Stay Another Night et Saiko no Mono Doragon.

Bon, parce que je n'ai pas trop de temps et que vous voulez lire ces chapitres le plus vite possible, je vais m'arrêter là…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 16 : Nouvelle quête…_**

Tout le monde était réuni dans la chambre d'auberge de Yolko. Celle-ci se trouvait assise dans un fauteuil devant la fenêtre. Dans son dos, dissimulée à l'abri des regards sous ses longs cheveux, était plantée l'arme qui allait la « tuer » dans quelques minutes. Derrière elle, juste à côté de la fenêtre, se tenait Shirou, les bras croisés, qui regardait la scène avec attention. En face d'eux se trouvait Schmitt, installé dans un autre fauteuil. Ce dernier était visiblement nerveux, comme l'indiquait le tic nerveux de sa jambe. Asuna, debout à côté de lui, surveillait les deux protagonistes durant leur conversation. Kirito, enfin, était adossé contre une commode, tout aussi attentif que l'Emiya, mais pour des raisons différentes.

« … » Après quelques minutes de réflexion tendue, Schmitt regarda son ex-compagnon de guilde. « Caynz a vraiment été tué grâce avec une arme de Grimlock ? »

« C'est exact. » Confirma Yolko, en hochant la tête solennellement.

« Mais pourquoi Caynz s'est-il fait tuer maintenant ? » Demanda l'utilisateur de lance, paniqué, en se levant brusquement. « Ce serait lui… Ce serait lui qui aurait dérobé la bague ? Ce serait aussi lui qui aurait tué Griselda ? Grimlock aurait l'intention de supprimer les trois personnes qui étaient contre la vente ? Nous serions donc tous deux aussi dans son collimateur ? »

« … » Yolko releva légèrement la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. « Cela pourrait très bien être l'œuvre d'un autre membre à qui Grimlock aurait fabriqué une lance. Ou peut-être que c'est Griselda elle-même qui a décidé de se venger. Tuer quelqu'un à l'intérieur d'une _Safe Zone_ … Cela ne peut-être fait que par quelque chose ou quelqu'un au-delà du système… Cela ne peut-être fait que par un revenant »

En fait, Shirou pensait personnellement qu'il pourrait éventuellement trouver un moyen de tuer quelqu'un au sein d'un _Safe Zone_ , s'il devait un jour le faire. Ce n'était pas si dur en soi. Il suffirait probablement d'abuser de [Reinforcement] sur une personne, ce qui réduirait sa santé à zéro sans que le bouclier de protection anti-agression ne se manifeste. Dans un sens, ce serait un peu comme la fois où il avait brisé le mécanisme d'ouverture de _Memory Cavern_. Rendre possible l'impossible… Tel était le potentiel destructif de l'Emiya. Quant aux revenants, eh bien, de ce qu'il avait pu voir du _Reverse Aincrad_ , ils n'étaient pas sur le point d'envahir l'Aincrad, encore moins de tuer des joueurs à l'intérieur d'une _Safe Zone_. Les monstres de type _Undead_ ne fonctionnaient tout simplement pas de cette manière.

« La nuit dernière, j'y ai réfléchi sans arrêt, incapable de fermer l'œil. » Déclara Yolko, d'un air hébété en se levant, ne semblant pas remarquer l'expression choquée de Schmitt. « Au final, c'est de la faute de tous les membres de la _Golden Apple_ si Griselda est morte ! Quand on a reçu cette bague, nous n'aurions pas dû voter, mais plutôt suivre les directives que nous aurait données Griselda ! »

Asuna et Kirito regardèrent la jeune femme avec surprise, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant les agissements soudainement paniqués de Yolko. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours été posée. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'elle venait finalement de craquer sous la pression d'une mort possible… Si seulement ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient qu'une partie du plan de la joueuse visant à découvrir la vérité sur la mort de Griselda. Néanmoins, Shirou était impressionné par ses talents d'actrice. S'il n'avait pas été au courant de la supercherie, il aurait pu se faire avoir également.

« Il n'y en a qu'un… » Murmura Yolko, semblant presque en transe, avançant à reculons pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. « … Grimlock a été le seul vouloir laisser le choix à Griselda. C'est pourquoi il se vengerait sur nous tous. Plus que quiconque, il a le droit de venger Griselda… »

Shirou savait que cela faisait partie de l'intrigue que la jeune femme avait mise en place, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions à ce sujet. En dehors d'elle, de Caynz et de l'Emiya, Grimlock était la seule personne au courant du plan dans son intégralité. De ce que lui avait dit Yolko, il avait été réticent à participer à en faire partie. L' _Outside System Gamer_ trouvait cela plutôt étrange. Lui et Griselda avaient été mariés après tout. Oh, dans le jeu seulement, mais l'acte n'en était pas moins symbolique. Il était donc étrange qu'il n'ait pas voulu en apprendre davantage sur les circonstances entourant la mort de sa femme…

« C'est une blague… » Marmonna Schmitt en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil, essayant sans y parvenir à se convaincre de cela. « C'est une blague… C'en est forcément une ! Six mois se sont écoulés depuis sa mort, alors pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, pathétiquement, le visage dans ses mains. « Toi, ça te va comme ça, Yolko ? » Hurla-t-il ensuite à la concernée, en levant brusquement la tête. « Tu acceptes qu'on se fasse tuer de façon si étrange ? »

« … » Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se raidit subitement.

 _« Et ça commence… »_ Songea Shirou.

Asuna, Schmitt et Kirito ouvrirent la bouche de surprise en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Yolko. La surprise vira cependant au choc lorsque, quand la jeune femme se retourna partiellement, ils virent une lame plantée dans son dos. Comme prévu par le plan, l'Emiya jouait la comédie pour imiter de son mieux l'incrédulité atterrée qu'il aurait ressentie s'il n'avait pas été au courant de la vérité. Avec une fausse hésitation, il s'approcha de la joueuse poignardée mais celle-ci tomba par la fenêtre et s'écrasa au sol, deux étages plus bas. Le bêta-testeur, le plus réactif d'entre eux à ce moment-là, tenta de la rattraper mais échoua magistralement. Il ne put que la voir exploser en une multitude de polygones bleutés, ne laissant que l'arme du « crime », incapable de comprendre comment cela était arrivé. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le toit d'une maison où il remarqua quelque chose. Parce que Shirou était à côté de lui, il put voir qu'il s'agissait de Caynz, dissimulé sous un manteau à capuche noir.

« Asuna, occupe-toi de lui ! » S'exclama Kirito, en bondissant à travers la fenêtre.

« Ah ? » Fit celle-ci, surprise. « Non, attends ! » Essaya-t-elle de l'en empêcher, mais le garçon était déjà parti.

De sa position devant la fenêtre, l'Emiya observa le _Beater_ poursuivre le « tueur » de toits en toits. Avec un mélange de grognement et de soupir, l' _Outside System Gamer_ utilisa [Projection] pour matérialiser son arc depuis son inventaire, ainsi qu'une arme de type [Two-handed Straight Sword]. Prenant une position plus confortable, il plaça la lame contre l'arc, avec l'intention évidente de s'en servir comme d'une flèche, et utilisa [Reinforcement] pour adapter sa forme en conséquence. Visant pendant une seconde, peut-être deux, il parvint à cibler Caynz malgré la distance et laissa le projectile faire son chemin vers sa destination.

Le bouclier anti-agression empêcha évidemment la « flèche » d'atteindre sa « cible », mais Shirou avait attendu cela. En fait, cela faisait partie du plan. Pour cette raison, il répéta le processus. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que finalement la silhouette encapuchonnée disparaisse dans un flash de lumière bleutée, signe qu'il avait utilisé un cristal de téléportation. L'Emiya retint un sourire amusé lorsqu'il remarqua Kirito, clairement dépité, revenir vers l'auberge. Quelques minutes plus tard, après un rapide détour pour ramasser larme qui avait « tué » Yolko, ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la chambre, ce qui fit sursauter Asuna et dégainer sa rapière.

« Idiot ! » Cria Asuna, avant de se calmer et de rengainer la lame. « Tu dois être plus prudent. Bon alors, ça a donné quoi ? »

« Rien… » Avoua le bêta-testeur avec réticence. « Il est parvenu à s'enfuir en se téléportant. L'intérieur de l'auberge est censé être protégé par le système… J'étais persuadé qu'ici nous ne courions aucun danger… » Déclara-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à sa petite-amie. « Merde ! »

Disant cela, il frappa violemment le mur de la chambre avec son poing. Bien sûr, même avec ses stats assez élevées pour théoriquement le briser et passer au travers, il s'agissait d'un jeu vidéo et, en tant que tel, l'auberge était considérée comme un _Immortal Object_ , comme l'indiqua le petit message d'information au moment de l'impact, signe qu'il s'agissait d'une partie du décor et que cela ne pouvait être détruit. Kirito ne se soucia cependant pas de tout cela, il avait juste voulu évacuer sa frustration. Cela ne fut pas vraiment une réussite, mais il pouvait penser un peu plus clairement à présent.

« Au fait, Shirou, même si cela se révéla infructueux, je suis impressionné par la portée de ton arc. » Déclara-t-il, essayant de réduire la tension dans la salle. « Comme attendu d'Archer, je suppose. »

« Merci, mais quiconque ayant la [Compétence] adaptée serait capable de faire de même. » Affirma l'Emiya, en haussant les épaules.

En fait, [Arc] pourrait être une [Compétence] vraiment redoutable dans SAO. Il s'agissait de la seule [Compétence] longue portée connue, différente en ce sens de [Blade Throwing], qui était une [Compétence] à distance de courte à moyenne portée. [Arc] aurait pu réellement modifier définitivement la dynamique de l'Aincrad si plus de joueurs avaient pris le temps de la maîtriser. Malheureusement, dans les faits, [Arc] était une [Compétence] plutôt impopulaire.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. La première était qu'il fallait posséder un bon instinct ou avoir une bonne capacité de perception et de visée. Naturellement, posséder [Hawk Eye] était un _must_ en raison de son effet de zoom, particulièrement utile si combiné à [Arc]. La seconde était que lorsqu'un joueur était équipé d'un arc, il n'était pas possible de se défendre contre une attaque entrante, contrairement à une épée ou un bouclier. L'arc se briserait en raison du fait que sa structure était généralement en bois, ce qui en faisait un item à faible durabilité.

La dernière, enfin, était que les flèches n'étaient pas illimitées. Il fallait les acheter. Bien sûr, il en existait plusieurs sortes, tout comme pour les autres armes. Cependant chaque flèche coutait aussi cher qu'une arme de même capacité et, tout comme l'arc, était dotée d'une faible durabilité. L'arc n'était donc vraiment pas une arme de pauvre, et ne donnait pas de réel avantage, en dehors d'une plus grande portée, et donc d'une plus grande distance de sécurité. Pour quelqu'un qui ne la maitrisait pas pleinement et ne possédait pas les moyens de se payer des flèches ou de les créer avec [Woodcrafting], l'arc serait un inconvénient plutôt qu'un avantage. C'était pour cela que [Arc] était tombé en désuétude.

« Sinon, une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ? » Demanda Shirou, mine de rien.

« C'était Griselda… » Affirma Schmitt d'une voix effrayée, son ton suggérant qu'il avait effectivement vu un fantôme. « J'ai reconnu son manteau… »

 _« Il a pu le voir même de là où il était assis ? »_ S'étonna l'Emiya impressionné. _« Il n'est pourtant pas connu pour posséder de [Compétence] visuelles… Comme quoi, la peur peut aiguiser les sens à un niveau assez impressionnant. Je parle d'expérience… »_

« C'est le fantôme de Griselda ! » Continua l'homme, si paniqué qu'il ne faisait pratiquement plus attention à son entourage. « Elle est revenue se venger de la _Golden Apple_! C'est logique, après tout. Qui mieux qu'un fantôme pourrait tuer un joueur dans une _Safe Zone_? »

« Ce n'est pas un fantôme. » Déclara fermement Kirito. « Si cela avait été un fantôme, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'utiliser un cristal de téléportation. Il doit donc forcément y avoir une logique à ces deux meurtres intra- _Safe Zone_. J'en suis sûr… »

Sa dernière phrase sonna presque plaintive, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre de cela lui-même. Ce n'était jamais facile de voir ses convictions remises en cause, d'être obligé de penser que nos certitudes ne le sont plus. Shirou pouvait honnêtement compatir, car il était passé par le même état d'esprit lorsqu'il avait dû choisir entre suivre la voie du « Héros » et tuer Sakura ou s'en détourner et la sauver. Finalement, l'Emiya avait choisi cette dernière option et était devenu un « Protecteur ». Eh bien, son cas était un peu extrême, mais la logique était à peu près la même.

Malheureusement, que ce soit à cause du ton de Kirito ou de la peur absolue de Schmitt, l'homme en armure refusa de croire qu'il pourrait s'agir d'autre chose que du fantôme de Griselda. Cela pourrait avoir été contribué par le fait que Schmitt avait excessivement peur de tout ce qui était relié à la mort, fantôme inclus, du moins selon ce que lui avait dit Yolko. Dans tous les cas, il n'écouta tout simplement pas la logique et l'expérience d'un bêta-testeur, renfermé qu'il était dans sa phobie. N'ayant pas d'autre option le trio le ramena au QG de sa guilde pour qu'il s'y repose. Dans son état actuel, il était fort peu probable qu'il sorte de lui-même. Là-bas au moins, il était presque impossible pour un « intrus » de l'atteindre.

Cela fait, ils s'installèrent dans un parc pour profiter de la fin de journée. Asuna et Kirito s'assirent sur un banc, tandis que Shirou fit de même sur le rebord d'une fontaine juste en face d'eux. Là, ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, ruminant les événements des dernières heures. La situation était maladroite dans le trio, entre Shirou qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir sachatn qu'il était le seul à savoir tout ce qui s'était réellement passé et le couple qui semblait tendu car incapable de comprendre la vérité derrière les « meurtres ».

« Ce manteau noir… Je me demande s'il s'agissait vraiment du fantôme de Griselda… » Marmonna Asuna, pensivement, sans vraiment s'adresser à quelqu'un. « Cela fait deux fois que cela se produit. Si ça continue, je vais aussi finir par y croire… »

« Non, c'est absolument impossible. » Persista Kirito, regardant le sol avec insistance. « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, un fantôme n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un cristal de… téléportation ? » Fit-il, relevant soudain la tête, semblant comprendre quelque chose.

 _« Tiens, aurait-il compris l'astuce de Yolko ? »_ Se demanda Shirou, amusé.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Demanda Asuna, ayant également remarqué la réaction de son petit-ami.

« … » Le bêta-testeur regarda furtivement l'Emiya avant de soupirer. « Ce n'est rien. Je m'imaginais juste quelque chose… »

 _« Il me soupçonne à présent ? »_ S'étonna l' _Outside System Gamer_. _« Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait qui… Oh ! »_

Kirito avait un excellent instinct. Peut-être pas au niveau d'une stat de Servant, mais supérieur à la moyenne pour un humain. Sans doute avait-il compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement où les actions de Shirou. Après tout ce dernier, malgré tous ses efforts, n'était pas un très bon acteur. Sans doute aura-t-il fait une connexion entre deux situations et jugé que l'Emiya était un risque potentiel pour empêcher les « meurtres » en _Safe Zone_ de se propager encore plus loin.

Asuna regarda Kirito avec un mélange de perplexité et d'inquiétude. Cela faisait un long moment depuis qu'elle l'avait vu agir de façon aussi sombre et renfermé. En fait, cela faisait depuis avant que Sachi ait été sauvé lorsque les _Moonlit Black Cats_ avaient été essentiellement anéantis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shirou pour lui demander de l'aide, auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Satisfaite, la jeune femme ouvrit son inventaire et en sortit plusieurs sandwichs. Elle en envoya un à l'Emiya, en garda un pour elle-même et tendit le dernier au bêta-testeur.

« Tiens. » Fit-elle en agitant légèrement la nourriture devant lui, pour le distraire de ses pensées actuelles.

« Ah, merci… » Remercia distraitement Kirito, en prenant le sandwich.

« Sa durabilité arrive bientôt à son terme. » Informa Asuna. « Il risque de disparaitre à tout moment donc tu devrais te dépêcher de le manger. »

« Oui… » Approuva le _Beater_.

Déballant le sandwich de son emballage, il regarda l'aliment dans sa main avec intérêt. Soupirant légèrement, il prit une bouchée et se figea brièvement. A côté de lui, Asuna le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en mangeant, imité par Shirou, toujours assis en face d'eux. Mâchant lentement, le bêta-testeur avala avant d'en prendre une seconde bouchée avec enthousiasme.

« C'est vraiment bon… » Constata-t-il, véritablement surpris qu'un tel plat simple pouvait être si savoureux.

« Ils ont été préparé ce matin. » Indiqua Asuna, satisfaite de voir son petit-ami s'égayer un peu.

« Avec de la nourriture de ce niveau, tu ferais une excellente épouse… » Tenta de plaisanter Kirito, maladroitement.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda la jeune femme, amusée, tandis que l'Emiya s'étouffait sur son propre sandwich. « Mais je ne suis pas celle qui les a préparé… » Révéla-t-elle sournoisement.

« Hein ? » Fit le _Beater_ , surpris une fois de plus. « Alors qui… » Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela signifiait et se tourna vers l' _Outside System Gamer_ , qui toussait encore légèrement. « C'est toi qui les a préparé ? »

« Tu en doutes ? » Répliqua Shirou, légèrement offensé que ses talents de cuisinier soient remis en cause.

« Ah, non ! » Répondit rapidement Kirito. « Je ne pensais simplement pas qu'il soit possible de préparer une nourriture à la fois si simple et si savoureuse… »

Asuna approuva de la tête. Même avec [Cooking], elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de produire un tel résultat positif, et pourtant sa [Compétence] était presque au niveau 1000. Pire, Shirou leur avait avoué ne pas disposer de ladite [Compétence], ce qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait d'un talent naturel ne provenant pas du jeu lui-même, une technique en dehors du jeu. Un fois de plus, l'Emiya était à la hauteur de son titre d' _Outside System Gamer_. Même ainsi, il fallait avoir de solides connaissances en préparation culinaire pour atteindre des saveurs aussi fortes et compatibles entre elles.

« … » Le garçon se tourna vers le _Beater_ , un étrange sourire sur son visage. « Donc… Je ferais une bonne épouse un jour ? Serait-ce une proposition, Kirito-kun ? »

« Wha ? » S'exclama celui-ci, perturbé par le changement de conversation… A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une extension de ladite conversation ?

« Eh bien, si c'est Kirito-kun, cela ne me dérange pas… » Continua Shirou, d'un ton sérieux, bien que légèrement timide. « Juste… Sois doux, s'il te plait. »

« Wha ? » Répéta le garçon, complètement choqué par la tournure de la conversation, tandis qu'à côté de lui Asuna devait se retenir de rire.

Quoi ? L'Emiya n'était peut-être pas un bon acteur, mais pour le coup, il savait très précisément comment jouer la comédie. Entre Musume et Altrouge, il avait plus que suffisamment d'inspiration et de modèles à copier. Et lorsqu'il s'agissait d'imiter quelque chose, Shirou se révélait être très doué en la matière. Certes, il excellait surtout dans la reproduction de la fabrication et du maniement d'épées, mais il n'était pas trop mauvais pour le reste. Néanmoins, il prenait un peu trop de plaisir à plaisanter ainsi. Ce n'était pourtant pas son style de plaisanter ainsi… Eh bien, il avait pas mal de monde à blâmer pour cela, mais il allait se contenter de blâmer Zelretch.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était toujours la faute de Zelretch…

Enfin peu importe. Pour le moment, l'Emiya prenait un peu de plaisir à tourmenter Kirito… Pour une raison quelconque, il se sentait contaminé par la folie trollesque d'un certain vampire, mais il décida de ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment. Les moments de réels amusements étaient rares pour lui, alors juste pour cette fois, il allait agir un peu moins comme « Shirou » et un peu plus comme Altrouge/Musume/Zelretch… Du moins avait-ce été sa pensée initiale. Malheureusement, dans sa panique confuse, le bêta-testeur fit une erreur. Il agita ses bras comiquement et fit accidentellement tomber le sandwich sur le sol, qui disparut dans une explosion de polygones bleutés.

« … » L' _Outside System Gamer_ commença à sourire doucement, tandis qu'une aura noire sembla émerger de son corps et que des miasmes se proliférèrent autour de lui.

« Ah… Oups ? » Tenta de s'excuser Kirito maladroitement, tandis que son corps se mettait inconsciemment à trembler lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de provoquer.

« Gaspiller la nourriture est… Interdit ! » Déclara Shirou d'un ton presque tendre, tandis que le shinigami se manifestait derrière lui, créant un étrange paradoxe entre les deux.

Tout comme la dernière fois, Asuna et son petit-ami ne purent rien faire d'autre que de hocher la tête difficilement, frissonnant d'une peur instinctive à la vue de l'apparition devant eux. En fait, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Parce qu'ils avaient décidé de manger leur diner dans un parc, il y avait de nombreux passants et tous furent complètement figés à la vue de la créature encapuchonnée qui semblait être l'incarnation de la mort elle-même.

« Bien, du moment que tu comprends… » Déclara doucement Shirou, tandis que le shinigami disparaissait dans le néant, emportant avec lui l'atmosphère étouffante, les miasmes nauséabondes et l'aura noire qui accompagnaient habituellement sa présence.

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda faiblement Kirito, passant machinalement une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui s'y trouvait.

« Hum ? » Fit l'Emiya, semblant confus. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles… »

« Bien sûr que non… » Ironisa Asuna avec une grimace incrédule.

Inconnu d'eux trois, à ce moment précis, une nouvelle rumeur était née concernant un évènement dans SAO, quelque chose concernant un shinigami apparaissant ponctuellement à travers les étages et qui, s'il était vaincu, permettrait au joueur lui donnant le dernier coup de quitter l'Aincrad pour rejoindre la réalité. Mais c'était une histoire pour une autre fois…

« … » A peine remis de sa confrontation avec l'entité née de l'obscurité, Kirito fixa son regard sur le sol, là où le sandwich était tombé et avait disparu.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda sa petite-amie, remarquant le regard fixe du garçon.

« Chut. » Répondit-il distraitement, semblant dans un moment de réflexion profonde. « Hum… » Il se tourna ensuite vers Shirou, qui lui fit un sourire penaud lorsqu'il sentit que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la vérité était sur le point d'être révélée. « Je vois… C'était donc ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » insista Asuna, concernée. « Tu viens de t'apercevoir de quoi ? »

« Je… Nous… » Commença Kirito, cherchant ses mots. « On n'a rien vu du tout. On croyait voir quelque chose, mais en fait, on ne voyait rien. Une simple illusion. Les meurtres au sein d'une _Safe Zone_ … Depuis le début, il n'existait aucune logique ou arme pour réaliser cela ! Tout cela était une mise en scène de Yolko et Caynz pour se faire passer pour mort. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama la jeune femme, choquée. « Ils seraient encore en vie ? »

« Oui. » Confirma Kirito « Ils le sont. »

« Mais le _Monument of Life_ disait que… » Commença Asuna, encore perturbée.

« C'était une diversion. » Interrompit Shirou, avec un soupir. « Yolko vous a donné le bon nom à chercher, mais volontairement avec la mauvaise orthographe. Elle vous a donné le nom Kains écrit K.A.I.N.S, alors que la bonne orthographe était Caynz écrit C.A.Y.N.Z. L'écriture des noms en romaji grâce à l'alphabet romain, contrairement aux alphabets hiragana et katakana, permet l'existence de deux noms phonétiquement identiques, et Yolko s'est servie de cela pour donner du poids à son histoire. »

« Donc, ce n'était vraiment qu'un simple tour de passe-passe ? » Demanda la jeune femme, troublée. « Mais nous avons pourtant bien vu le corps de Yolko disparaitre après qu'elle se soit fait poignarder ! »

« C'est ce que nous avons cru voir, pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. » Intervint Kirito, envoyant un regard amer à l'Emiya. « En règle générale, la santé des joueurs ne peut pas diminuer à l'intérieur d'une _Safe Zone_. Si nous essayons, un bouclier anti-agression apparaitra pour protéger la cible de l'attaque, comme cela s'est passé lorsque Shirou et moi avons tenté d'intercepter la personne au manteau tout à l'heure. Toutefois, la durabilité des objets s'estompe, ceux qui ne sont pas des _Immortal Objects_ en tout cas. Mon sandwich en est le parfait exemple. »

 _« Voilà ce qu'on appelle : penser avec son estomac… »_ Songea l' _Outside System Gamer_ avec amusement.

« La première fois, lorsque la lance a transpercé l'armure de Caynz, ce n'était pas sa santé qui diminuait mais la durabilité de son armure. » Expliqua le _Beater_ , toujours dans une profonde réflexion.

« M-Mais alors, ce qui s'est brisé et a volé en éclats… » Réalisa Asuna.

« C'est l'armure de Caynz. » Confirma Shirou en hochant la tête. « Simple, mais ingénieux. »

« Caynz a attendu le tout dernier moment, celui ou son armure se désintégrerait, pour activer un cristal de téléportation et donner l'impression de sa mort. » Précisa Kirito. « Au final, tout n'était qu'une question de synchronisation, mais cela a permis de créer une illusion d'optique suffisante pour son _meurtre_. »

« E-Et Yolko ? » Demanda la jeune femme, fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » Avoua le bêta-testeur, avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil désapprobateur à l'Emiya. « Au début, je supposais qu'elle nous parlait tout en s'étant planté la dague au préalable, mais puisque Shirou se trouvait derrière elle, et donc aurait dû _remarquer_ quelque chose d'aussi évident, j'avais renoncé à cette théorie. A présent, cependant, je me demande s'il n'était pas au courant de ce fait et a choisi non seulement de ne pas nous en informer mais de jouer selon le plan de Yolko… Alors, qu'en est-il ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers le concerné.

« … » L' _Outside System Gamer_ soupira avant de gratter sa joue d'un air penaud. « J'ai découvert une partie de la vérité dès l'instant où vous êtes venu me voir pour vérifier _Guilty Thorn_. Son historique m'a permis de découvrir le nom de son créateur, à savoir Grimlock. Toutefois, d'autres informations m'ont été accessibles. Trois en particulier m'ont interpellé. La première était que _Guilty Thorn_ n'avaient jamais mis à mort quiconque, pas même un monstre. La seconde était qu'elle n'avait été utilisé qu'une unique fois, contre Caynz. Paradoxalement, la troisième disait que son dernier porteur, avant que Kirito ne la récupère, avait été Caynz. A partir de là, j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il avait mis en place sa propre mort. Je n'en ai cependant pas parlé parce que je voulais essayer de comprendre la raison derrière cela en premier. J'ai finalement pu confirmer ce que je soupçonnais pendant que vous m'avez laissé seul avec Yolko, pendant que vous alliez chercher Schmitt. »

« Je trouve ta raison de nous cacher la vérité assez faible. » Commenta Asuna, légèrement énervée. « Si tu nous l'avais dit dès le début, nous n'aurions jamais fait cette chasse au fantôme. »

« Ce qui est la raison exacte pour laquelle je ne vous ai rien dit. » Répliqua doucement l'Emiya. « Si vous n'aviez pas fait cette chasse au fantôme, le plan de Yolko n'aurait jamais pu être mis en place. Si personne n'avait enquêté sur ce meurtre intra- _Safe Zone_ , elle n'aurait jamais pu mettre une telle pression sur Schmitt et fausser ensuite sa propre mort. »

« Donc, tu penses que Schmitt pourrait être le tueur ? » Vérifia Kirito, se penchant légèrement en avant.

« Non, il a trop peur de la mort pour volontairement tuer quelqu'un. » Affirma Shirou. Cependant, il pourrait avoir quelque chose à se reprocher, comme avoir un rôle indirect dans la mort de Grisleda. »

« Ce qui expliquerait qu'il soit aussi paniqué par cette _vengeance_. » Approuva le bêta-testeur.

« Mais est-on sûr qu'ils sont toujours vivants ? » Demanda Asuna, ne voulant pas avoir de faux espoirs.

« N'avais-tu pas enregistré Yolko dans tes amis ? » Répondit le _Beater_ , avec un sourcil levé. « Il suffit de voir si son nom y est toujours. S'il y est, c'est qu'elle est vivante. »

« Ah ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, surprise, avant de vérifier rapidement. « Oui, je l'ai toujours. » Elle vérifia ensuite son emplacement. « Elle se trouve actuellement au 19ème Etage, au sommet d'une petite colline, dans un lieu éloigné de la ville principale. »

« Je suppose que c'est le lieu où ils ont placé un mémorial pour Griselda. » Songea Shirou, à haute voix. « C'est là-bas que tout se terminera. Schmitt va sans doute s'y rendre bientôt et Yolko et Caynz découvriront enfin la vérité. »

« Je vois… » Fit Kirito, toujours pensif. « De toute façon, on ne va plus s'en mêler. Notre rôle est terminé. »

« Oui. » Approuva Asuna avec un petit sourire, soulagée de voir que Yolko était vivante et en bonne santé, ainsi que sur le point de découvrir la vérité sur le meurtre de Griselda.

« … » L'Emiya fronça les sourcils brièvement.

« Un problème, Shirou ? » Demanda le bêta-testeur, remarquant son trouble.

« Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Déclara la Seconde Bête de Gaïa. _« Si Schmitt n'est pas le tueur, alors de qui s'agit-il ? Qui pourrait bien… Grimlock ? »_ Songea-t-il ensuite.

« Alors que faisons-nous à présent ? » Demanda Asuna. « La journée est presque terminée, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller chasser des monstres. »

« Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un thé avant de rentrer ? » Proposa Kirito. « Cela me permettra d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac en attendant demain… »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Accepta la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

« … » L'Emiya cligna des yeux de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua ses deux amis se tourner vers lui en attendant sa réponse. « Ah, désolé, mais cela devra être sans moi. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant d'aller me coucher ce soir, et cela ne peut pas attendre. »

« Tu nous caches quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara plutôt que ne demanda le _Beater_ , las.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » Affirma Shirou en souriant, confirmant ainsi les suspicions de l'autre garçon.

« Peu importe… » Soupira ce dernier. « A bientôt sur les lignes de front, dans ce cas. »

« Ouais… A bientôt. » Salua l' _Outside System Gamer_.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna à une vitesse mesurée. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue de Kirito et d'Asuna, il accéléra jusqu'à quitter complètement la ville. Son mauvais pressentiment augmentait de plus en plus, il devait se dépêcher. Heureusement, ses déplacements n'étaient pas aussi limités que les autres joueurs de SAO. Une fois à l'abri de tous les regards, Shirou se dirigea vers une zone particulièrement ombrageuse, ce qui ne fut pas si difficile à trouver étant donné que la nuit commençait à tomber.

 _« Musume, m'entends-tu ? »_ Appela mentalement l'Emiya.

 _« Evidemment, Master._ » Affirma celle-ci. _« As-tu besoin de moi ? »_

 _« Oui. »_ Confirma le garçon. _« J'ai besoin que tu viennes immédiatement et m'emmène quelque part avec ton [Shadow Travel]. Assassin est de sortie, ce soir… »_

 _« Oh… »_ S'exclama la _Shadow Girl_ , ravie. _« Cela faisait longtemps… »_

* * *

 _Hill of the Cross_ … Il s'agissait, comme son nom le disait, d'une colline du 19ème Etage. La raison de son nom était, à l'origine, parce qu'il existait une tombe en forme de croix où il était possible d'obtenir une quête chaque nuit de pleine lune, soit une fois par mois. La quête elle-même était intéressante, bien que non-renouvelable, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important actuellement. En raison de son nom, _Hill of the Cross_ devint rapidement un lieu où les joueurs plaçaient des pierres tombales de leurs amis défunts, si bien que la colline devint rapidement un immense cimetière, bien qu'il n'y ait pas une seule tombe enterrée.

Schmitt se trouvait justement agenouillé devant l'une de ces pierres tombales, front contre le sol dans une position de prière. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle pierre tombale, cela dit. Il s'agissait de celle de Griselda, que lui et les autres membres de la _Golden Apple_ avaient mise là après sa mort, six mois plus tôt. C'était le dernier lieu de repos de leur chef tant apprécié. Ils avaient placé la tombe au pied du plus gros arbre mort du _Hil of the Cross_ , pour symboliser sa grandeur déchue. C'était le plus grand et le dernier hommage qu'ils avaient pu faire pour elle.

« Griselda… » Commença-t-il, d'une voix véritablement désespérée. « Pour que je vive, il faut que tu m'accordes ton pardon. Excuse-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Pardonne-moi, Griselda, je t'en supplie ! Je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait ainsi ! Il faut que tu me crois, Griselda. Je t'en supplie ! »

« Vraiment ? » Vint une voix fantomatique, proche de lui, qui le fit sursauter et lever la tête. « Vraiment ? » Répéta la voix, se faisant insistante, sans qu'il ne soit capable de la localiser. « Vraiment… » La voix se faisait pensive, comme si elle jugeait le poids des mots de Schmitt, mais ne les jugeaient pas suffisamment convaincants.

L'homme à la lance, pour sa part, était totalement paniqué, figé par la peur. Bien qu'il soit venu ici à la recherche du pardon, il ne s'était pas réellement attendu à une réponse. Ou plutôt, il avait désespérément espéré ne pas en recevoir, prouvant qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement du fantôme de Griselda. Maintenant, cependant, sa croyance précédente, plutôt que de faiblir, venait de se renforcer. Un craquement, derrière lui, le fit se retourner précipitamment, mais ce n'était qu'un lapin. Soupirant, il fit de nouveau face à la tombe, seulement pour se retrouver devant une silhouette enveloppée dans un manteau noir.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Demanda la silhouette, sans tenir compte de la panique renouvelée de l'homme devant elle. « Que m'as-tu fais ? » Insista-t-elle, sans hausser le ton. « Qu'as-tu fait, Schmitt ? » Interrogea-t-elle une dernière fois, avant de sortir une arme en apparence similaire à celles qui avaient tué Caynz et Yolko de sous son manteau.

« … » Paniqué, le joueur à la lance se mit une nouvelle fois en position de prière, front contre le sol, et commença à raconter ce qu'il savait. « Le jour où la vente e la bague a été décidée, dans ma pochette, il y avait un cristal de téléportation et une note contenant des instructions… »

« De qui provenaient-elles, Schmitt ? » Questionna une nouvelle voix, d'un ton égal. « Qui te les a donné ? »

 _« Grimlock ? »_ Songea le concerné, de plus en plus atterré en voyant le nouvel individu qui approchait, et qui était habillé exactement comme l'était _Griselda_. _« Alors toi aussi tu es mort ? »_

« Qui était-ce, Schmitt ? » Insista le second individu. « Qui t'a ordonné d'agir ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas ! » Déclara fortement set sincèrement l'homme, en relevant légèrement la tête. « C'est la vérité, je le jure. La note me disait simplement de sauvegarder dans le cristal la position du couloir de l'auberge où se trouvait ta chambre, Griselda, et ensuite de remettre le cristal dans le coffre de guilde. »

« Et ensuite ? » Demanda le second individu.

« C'est la seule chose que j'ai faite, je le jure ! » Affirma Schmitt, baissant de nouveau la tête. « Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de participer à un meurtre ! Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! Je vous en prie, croyez-moi ! »

« … » Les deux silhouettes se regardèrent, avant de hocher la tête mutuellement à l'autre. « J'ai tout enregistré, Schmitt. »

« Hein ? » Fit ce dernier, confus, en relevant la tête pour regarder les deux fantômes.

Cependant, ce n'était plus des fantômes. Leur capuche était relevée, dévoilant la véritable identité des personnes devant lui. Il les reconnu sans mal, ayant même vu l'un d'eux « mourir » devant ses yeux. Yolko et Caynz. Deux personnes mortes ayant pris les identités de Griselda et Grimlock, deux autre personnes mortes, ou du moins le croyait-il. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Enregistré ? » Répéta-t-il, essayant de comprendre le mot complètement hors de propos dans cette conversation, avant de voir un petit cristal d'enregistrement flottant dans la main de Yolko et, soudainement, il comprit tout. « C'était donc ça… » Soupira-t-il, laissant son corps se détendre. « Vous appréciiez Griselda à ce point-là… »

« Tu ne la détestais pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit Caynz, en regardant l'homme en armure, toujours sur ses genoux.

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama Schmitt. « Croyez-moi ! Griselda était un bon chef et je l'appréciais vraiment. C'est vrai qu'avec l'argent reçu de la vente de la bague, j'ai pu acheter une arme puissante qui m'a permis de remplir les critères de base nécessaires pour intégrer les rangs de la _Divine Dragon Alliance_. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais… »

 **SLASH !**

Schmitt s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit ses forces le quitter. Puis, moins d'une seconde plus tard, son corps s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut face contre terre qu'il remarqua sa barre de santé clignotait en jaune, signe qu'il avait été paralysé. Difficilement, il parvint à tourner légèrement la tête et vit une dague plantée dans son épaule droite. Confus, il se tourna vers Yolko et Caynz, mais ceux-ci étaient tout aussi choqués que lui. Visiblement, cela ne faisait pas partie de leur plan.

« One down ! » S'exclama joyeusement une nouvelle voix.

Soudainement, ce fut le chaos. Trois nouvelles silhouettes étaient soudainement apparues à côté d'eux. Leurs équipements étaient vraiment sombres dans le genre effrayant, leur donnant des apparences de créatures vengeresses, ou des démons mortels. Schmitt pu remarquer sur la main de l'un d'eux un petit symbole qui fit geler son sang jusqu'à son cœur. Il s'agissait d'un cercueil noir entrouvert, dans lequel était visible un bras de squelette et sur lequel était dessiné un visage souriant.

 _« Oh non… »_ S'écria mentalement Schmitt. _« Laugnhing Coffin ! »_

« Hum… Celui-là est un gros gibier. » Déclara celui qui semblait être le chef, pointant l'homme en armure paralysé au sol avec son arme, une sorte de couteau de cuisine démesuré. « Ne serait-ce pas un haut gradé de la _Divine Dragon Alliance_ ? » Il s'approcha des ex-membres de la _Golden Apple_ , réfléchissant à haute voix. « Bien, à quel jeu allons-nous jouer ? »

« Oh, j'ai une super idée, chef ! » S'exclama celui qui avait attaqué Schmitt, si le couteau qu'il tenait, identique à celui qui avait paralysé l'homme en question, était une bonne indication. « Et si on les faisait jouer au jeu où on les fait s'entretuer et où on laisse la vie sauve au survivant ? »

« Tu dis ça, mais la dernière fois, tu as finalement tué le survivant. » Commenta platement son leader, ne refusant cependant pas la proposition.

« Ah ! » S'exclama l'homme au couteau, semblant peiné. « Vous gâchez le jeu en disant ça maintenant, chef ! »

« … » Le chef regarda son subordonné pendant un instant, tandis que leur troisième membre semblait tout simplement amusé par la discussion, avant de finalement hausser les épaules. « Bien, allons-nous commencer ? »

Lentement, il s'approcha de Schmitt qui, toujours paralysé, ne put que regarder, horrifier, sa mort approcher à, ironiquement, petits pas, preuve que son bourreau se languissait du moment présent. A ce stade, ni Yolko ni Caynz ne pourrait l'aider, n'étant pas équipé d'une arme compatible à leurs [Compétences], ayant été obligés de les retirer pour le bien de leur plan, ce qui se retournait contre eux à présent. S'ils tentaient de s'équiper, il leur faudrait ouvrir leur inventaire, mais le troisième membre de _Laughing Coffin_ les abattrait bien avant qu'ils n'y parviennent. Levant son couteau de cuisine, le chef de la guilde rouge ergarda sa proie un instant, avant d'abattre sa lame.

 **CLANG !**

Son attaque fut cependant parée par une dague. L'individu qui la tenait était vêtu d'un manteau noir, assez similaire à celui des membres de _Laughing Coffin_ , bien qu'en meilleur état. Sur le dos, bien en évidence, se trouvait un symbole étrange : une coupe en or liée par deux chaines en argent. Le nouveau venu ne portait pas de masque, mais sa capuche était si basse qu'il était impossible de voir son visage, comme si les ombres qu'elle produisait le dissimulaient à la vue.

« PoH, leader de la guilde rouge _Laughing Coffin_. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix déformée.

« … » Le concerné regarda son opposant pendant un instant, avant de sourire légèrement. « Assassin, membre des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ , je présume ? C'est la première fois que tu fais une apparition publique, si notre humble présence puisse effectivement être considérée comme telle. Je commençais à penser que tu n'étais qu'une légende destinée à effrayer les joueurs rouges… Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. »

Assassin. L'un des sept membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_. Aussi connu comme le « _Red Player Slayer »_. Soupçonné, sans que cela ait pu être confirmé, d'avoir tué plus de 40 _Player Killers_ , raison de son sombre titre. Son identité était inconnue, comme l'était celle de tous les membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ en dehors de leur porte-parole Archer. Toutefois, lui et Lancer étaient les deux seuls membres non-confirmés existants de cette guilde, car n'ayant jamais été vu au combat, bien que certains prétendaient l'avoir vu au loin, sans jamais avoir pu donner de preuve de sa présence. Son intégrité était… Douteuse.

Certains, parmi le groupe des conquérants, pensaient qu'il devrait être mis en prison pour le crime d'avoir tué des joueurs, même si ses proies étaient coupables du même forfait. Leur justification était que l'on ne pouvait pas se fier à un tueur, même s'il faisait le bien, car on ne pouvait savoir quand il commencerait à prendre des proies innocentes, surtout dans l'Aincrad où il n'y avait pas de corps. Leurs craintes étaient d'autant plus justifiées que son identité était secrète. Shirou, en tant qu'Archer, avait pris sa défense en affirmant qu'Assassin ne tuait qu'en dernier recours, préférant capturer ses proies lorsqu'il le pouvait. Mais contre des ennemis qui attaquaient pour tuer, ce n'était malheureusement pas toujours possible.

Heathcliff avait soutenu l'Emiya, affirmant que par ses actions Assassin avait permis l'arrestation de plus d'une cinquantaine de _Player Killers_. C'était plus que le nombre qu'il avait supposément tué. En fait, il trouvait admirable qu'un innocent prenne sur ses épaules le fardeau de tuer des tueurs, quelque chose de moralement répréhensible même en sachant que ce n'était pas illégal dans SAO. Pour cette raison, ce membre particulier des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ serait immunisé pour ses actions, du moins tant que son curseur resterait vert, preuve qu'il n'avait pas agressé d'innocents. Shirou, pour sa part, s'était engagé à informer le groupe des conquérants si Assassin devait devenir un ennemi, mais avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que cela n'arrive. En outre, Assassin avait été autorisé à conserver son identité secrète, demeurant ainsi le _« Caped Crusader »_ qu'il était connu pour être, même si ce dernier privilège n'avait pas été accepté à l'unanimité par le groupe des conquérants.

« Pour qu'une personne aussi infâme que toi soit toujours un joueur vert… Je trouve cela en fait plutôt impressionnant. » Admit PoH, avec un léger sourire. « Tu pourrais bien avoir tué plus de gens que certains membres des _Laughing Coffin_. »

« Tu ignores à quel point forte est mon envie de te tuer. » Déclara Assassin, sa voix toujours déformée. « Tu as de la chance que ma mission prioritaire soit de protéger ces trois personnes, sinon tu serais déjà mort. »

« Oh ? » Fit PoH, véritablement amusé. « Un duel à mort entre les deux plus grands tueurs de SAO ? Cela semble intéressant… Mais penses-tu pouvoir me combattre tout en protégeant ces trois-là de mes deux subordonnés ? Xaxa, par exemple, pourrait bien tuer l'un d'eux avant que tu ne puisses aller à leur rescousse. » Informa-t-il en indiquant le troisième membre de sa guilde, qui tenait en joue Yolko et Caynz.

« Le crois-tu vraiment ? » Demanda Assassin, sonnant vaguement amusé.

« Hey… Boss ? » Appela le Xaxa en question, sonnant incertain. « Pour une raison quelconque, je suis incapable de bouger. »

« Quoi ? » Fit PoH, surpris, en tournant son regard vers lui.

Le chef de _Laughing Coffin_ vit le corps de Xaxa trembler violemment dans un effort visible pour se déplacer, mais en demeurait incapable. Fronçant les sourcils, le leader chercha une explication à ce phénomène, mais n'en trouva pas immédiatement. Ce ne fut qu'en regardant au sol qu'il comprit enfin. L'ombre de Xaxa était connectée à celle, déformée, d'Assassin. PoH trouva cela honnêtement fascinant.

« Voilà donc comment tu parviens à capturer des joueurs rouges… » Constata-t-il avec amusement. « Impressionnant. Une technique véritablement digne du joueur de l'ombre que tu es. Ce n'est visiblement pas une [Compétence] d'arme ou de soutien. Une [Compétence supplémentaire], peut-être ? Non, cela semble trop puissant pour en être une… Une [Compétence unique] ? »

« Je laisse cela à ton imagination. » Se contenta de déclarer Assassin.

« Je vois. » Fit PoH, sans se laissé perturbé par l'absence de réponse, qu'il avait prévu. « Néanmoins, il semblerait que cette technique ait des limites, sinon tu m'aurais également capturé avec. Il doit également y avoir certaines restrictions, puisque tu as dû tuer au moins une quarantaine de joueurs rouges au lieu de les capturer. Serait-ce que tu n'avais pas cette [Compétence] auparavant ? Ou peut-être prends-tu plaisir à tuer ces joueurs, tout comme nous ? »

« Qui sait ? » Répondit Assassin en haussant les épaules.

PoH avait raison, cela dit. [Shadow Possession] était une [Compétence] de Musume, qu'elle pouvait utiliser de deux façons. Soit elle pénétrait l'ombre de sa cible pour en faire une marionnette, soit, quand elle était dans l'ombre de son Master, elle pouvait déformer l'ombre de Shirou, qui agissait actuellement comme Assassin, de façon à capturer ses proies sur un rayon de deux mètres tout autour de lui ou jusqu'à vingt mètres dans une unique direction. Dans le premier cas, elle ne pouvait contrôler qu'un individu, mais avait un contrôle total dessus. Dans le second cas, elle pouvait contrôler plusieurs individus, mais ne pouvait que les forcer à imiter les mouvements de l'Emiya.

Cela dit, pour des joueurs de haut niveau, il était possible de lutter contre les effets de [Shadow Possession], surtout si leur [Strenght] était supérieur à celle de la _Shadow Girl_ , plus la [Strenght] de Shirou si Musume utilisait la seconde forme de la [Compétence]. Même ainsi, plus elle manipulait d'adversaires, plus il était difficile de tous les contrôler. De plus, la consommation de mana était proportionnelle à l'intensité des tentatives de la cible pour se libérer. Or, Xaxa était à plus de dix mètres d'elle, qui se trouvait dans l'ombre de son Master, et se débattait farouchement pour sortir de son emprise.

Et parce qu'elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque de le voir se libérer, elle préférait mettre tous ses efforts dans le maintien de Xaxa sous le contrôle des mouvements de l'Emiya plutôt que de détourner ne serait-ce qu'une partie de sa conscience pour capturer PoH ou l'autre membre de _Laughning Coffin_. Et si un combat devait commencer, elle devrait être les yeux dans le dos de l' _Outside System Gamer_ pour s'assurer que ses mouvements, et par extension ceux de Xaxa, ne blesserait pas accidentellement les trois personnes qu'il essayait de protéger. Au pire, elle devrait intervenir elle-même, quitte à briser [Shadow Possession].

« Véritablement fascinant. » Déclara PoH, observant attentivement la technique devant ses yeux. « Quel dommage que tu ne tues que des _criminels_ , sinon tu aurais fait une magnifique recrue… »

« Rêve autant que tu veux, cela n'arrivera pas. » Affirma Assassin, impassible.

« Quel potentiel gaspillé… » Soupira le leader de _Laughing Coffin_. « Espérons que tu mettes en place un bon combat. _It's show ti_ … Hum ? »

L'attention de PoH fut détournée par un son qui approchait rapidement de leur position. Bondissant en arrière, il observa la direction d'où provenait ce bruit, qui se révéla être celui du galop d'un cheval. Un nouvel individu approchait une fois de plus. Arrivant à proximité, l'animal se cambra… Ce qui fit tomber celui qui le chevauchait, qui se révéla être Kirito. Se remettant debout en se frottant les fesses par réflexe, même s'il ne ressentait pas réellement la douleur, il claque ensuite le postérieur de son destrier pour le faire partir, avant de s'approcher du groupe hétéroclite.

« J'espérais ne pas arriver trop tard, mais il semblerait que j'arrive juste à temps… » Constata-t-il, avant de dégainer sa lame en direction des membres de _Laughing Coffin_. « Alors, qu'allez-vous faire ? Les renforts vont accourir sous peu. Pensez-vous être capable de vaincre trente membres du groupe des conquérants ? »

« Merde… » Fit PoH, énervé par l'évolution de la situation. « Très bien, nous partons, mais que Xaxa soit libéré. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ? » Demanda Assassin, d'une voix plate.

« Parce que je suis assez certain que nous pouvons tuer au moins l'un de ces trois-là avant de fuir si tu ne le fais pas. » Affirma le chef, d'une voix assurée.

« … » Shirou ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. « Tch ! »

Sur ce, Musume libéra Xaxa de son emprise. Dans le même temps, l'Emiya ne perdit pas de temps pour bondir entre lui et Yolko et Caynz. Cependant, le membre de _Laughing Coffin_ fut suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas tenter sa chance, car il recula immédiatement, avant de se placer à la droite de Poh, qui hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

« On s'en va. » Déclara-t-il.

Accompagné de ses deux subordonnés, il s'éloigna de la tombe de Griselda, et disparut rapidement dans le brouillard environnant. Lorsqu'il fut totalement hors de perception, Kirito se détendit et rengaina son arme, tandis que Yolko tomba sur ses genoux, la situation ayant été trop pour elle à gérer. Le bêta-testeur porta ensuite son attention sur Shirou, toujours dissimulé sous son autre forme.

« Tu es… Assassin des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ , n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-tt-il, incertain.

« Oui. » Confirma l'Emiya avec un léger hochement de tête.

« J'ai déjà fait la connaissance de plusieurs membres de ta guilde, mais je crois que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons… » Déclara le _Beater_ , avant de tendre une main hésitante.

« Je suis très timide… » Fut la réponse pince sans rire d'Assassin, avant de serrer la main de son interlocuteur. « Ravi de rencontrer le seul joueur vert de SAO dont l'infamie peut rivaliser avec la mienne. »

« Est-ce censé être un compliment ? » Demanda Kirito, avec un léger sourire.

« Qui sait ? » Se contenta de dire l' _Outside System Gamer_ , avec son propre sourire, seule chose visible sur son visage.

« Au fait, pas que je ne sois pas heureux que tu aies été là avant moi, étant donné que quelqu'un aurait pu mourir dans le cas contraire, mais que fais-tu là ? » Interrogea le bêta-testeur.

« Archer m'a demandé un service. » Déclara Assassin. « Il craignait que quelque chose comme cela se produise mais il n'aurait pas été assez rapide pour venir de là où il se trouvait, donc il m'a demandé de venir à la place.

« Archer ? » Répéta Kirito, confus. « Ah, tu parles de Shirou. J'oublie parfois qu'il est l'un des vôtres. Peu importe. Donc, c'était cela qu'il ne nous a pas dit avant de partir… »

« Qui sait ? » Fit une fois de plus l'Emiya, en haussant les épaules. « Je ne suis pas dans sa tête… »

« Ouais… Je suppose que non. » Acquiesça le bêta-testeur, avant de se tourner vers les ex-membres de la _Golden Apple_. « Je suis heureux de te revoir, Yolko. »

« … » Celle-ci baissa la tête de honte. « Je comptais venir m'excuser une fois que tout serait terminé… Même si je sais que vous ne me croiriez pas… »

« Kirito, Assassin, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé. » Déclara à son tour Schmitt, dont la paralysie semblait enfin s'estomper, en se mettant sur un genou « Et Assassin… Désolé de croire que tu puisses être un mauvais gars… Mais comment avez-vous su que ces trois-là nous attaqueraient ici ? »

« Je ne le savais pas, pas plus qu'Assassin, apparemment. » Expliqua le _Beater_. « Je me suis dit que c'était probable. Yolko, Caynz, vous avez demandé à Grimlock de créer ces armes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … » Les deux se regardèrent un instant. « Au début, il n'était pas vraiment d'accord. » Informa la jeune femme. « Il voulait laisser Griselda reposer en paix. »

« Mais on a vraiment insisté et il a finalement accepté de nous les faire. » Continua Caynz.

« Je suis navré de devoir le dire ainsi, mais s'il a refusé de vous aider dans votre plan, ce n'était pas à cause de Griselda. » Annonça Kirito, avec sympathie. « En faisant croire à un incident aussi gros qu'un meurtre dans une _Safe Zone_ , vous attireriez l'attention de beaucoup de gens. Il a donc pensé que quelqu'un s'apercevrait de la vérité. Moi-même, je l'ai découverte il y a une trentaine de minutes. »

Et ainsi, il leur expliqua ce que lui et Asuna avaient compris à propos du mystère du meurtre et de la bague. Parce qu'ils étaient mariés, Grimlock et Griselda partageaient un inventaire commun, ce qui signifiait qu'à la mort de l'un les items qui se trouvaient dans l'inventaire seraient automatiquement la propriété de l'autre, plutôt que celle des deux comme le stipulait l'acte de mariage. Autrement dit, le seul qui aurait pu voler la bague était l'un des deux époux. Et puisque Griselda avait été tuée, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Grimlock était responsable de sa mort. L'anneau « volé » et vendu, il avait ensuite été simple de remettre l'argent dans le coffre de guilde et ainsi d'effacer ses traces. Personne n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Schmitt, naturellement, comprenant qu'il avait eu un rôle, aussi infirme soit-il, dans le meurtre de son chef, s'était tût et avait fui peu de temps après.

Entendant l'histoire de Kirito, les trois ex-membres de la _Golden Apple_ affichèrent des expressions choquées au-delà des mots. C'était compréhensible, cela dit. Après tout, Grimlock était la personne la moins susceptible de tuer Griselda, du moins dans leur esprit. Il n'aurait eu aucune raison pour cela, après tout. Alors pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Cela n'avait tout simplement aucun sens.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit celui qui a tué Griselda. » Affirma le _Beater_ , en réponse à la question de Schmitt. « Il ne se serait pas sali les mains. A la place, il a probablement engagé un joueur rouge pour le faire à sa place. Vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il n'est pas trop difficile de supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de _Laughing Coffin_. Ils doivent être en contact depuis tout ce temps… »

« Impossible… » Murmura Yolko, encore sous le choc. « S'il a accepté de coopérer à notre plan, ce n'était pas pour nous aider, mais pour… »

« Pour vous faire taire de façon définitive. » Confirma Kirito, sombrement. « Vous lui avez probablement expliqué votre plan en détail, donc il n'était pas difficile pour lui de déterminer le meilleur moment pour agir et de faire appel à _Laughing Coffin_ pour faire le ménage et étouffer l'affaire de la bague à tout jamais. De fausses morts intra- _Safe Zone_ seraient devenues de vraies morts mystérieuses… Il a attendu le moment où vous seriez rassemblés pour vous éliminer tous les trois d'un coup. N'ai-je pas raison, Grimlock ? »

Tout en posant sa question il se retourna pour faire face à Asuna qui arrivait, l'individu en question à la pointe de sa rapière. Grimlock était un homme aux vêtements sombres, portant des lunettes teintées, avec de courts cheveux noirs et une longue frange. Sa tenue était la plus normale que Shirou avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, dans le sens où elle aurait pu être portée dans le monde réel sans que cela ne semble étrange ou soit considéré comme du cosplay.

« Salut, ça fait un bail. » Déclara-t-il aimablement, ne semblant pas vraiment se soucier de sa situation.

« Grimlock… » Murmura Yolko, toujours pas remise de son choc. « C'était donc vraiment toi… Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait tuer Griselda ? Avais tu tant besoin d'argent que tu en as tué ta propre femme ? » Se mit-elle à hurler, incapable de comprendre son raisonnement.

« De l'argent ? » Répéta-t-il, avec un rire méprisant. « Ce n'était pas pour l'argent. Je n'avais simplement pas d'autre choix que de la tuer, et cela pendant qu'elle était encore ma femme. Elle était aussi ma femme dans le monde réel. Elle était parfaite, je n'avais rien à lui reprocher. Elle était mignonne, docile, nous ne nous disputions jamais. Toutefois, après avoir été emprisonnée dans ce monde, elle a commencé à changer… Alors que j'étais paralysé par la peur, elle… Elle était bien plus vivante et confiante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Je devais accepter cela… Accepter que la femme que j'avais aimée ait disparu. Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Alors… Alors pendant que j'étais dans ce monde où le meurtre était légal, j'ai décidé de faire d'elle un souvenir éternel de sa perfection. N'est-ce pas une chose normale à faire ? Qui pourrait m'en vouloir ? »

Ceux qui l'écoutèrent furent sidérés. Ces paroles… Ces paroles n'étaient pas celles d'une personne saine d'esprit. C'était celles d'un fou consumé par son passé. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, il n'était même plus conscient du crime qu'il avait commis, uniquement focalisé sur le souvenir de sa femme. Pour lui, Griselda n'était pas sa femme, seulement une personne qui l'avait remplacé. Il ne voyait donc pas le mal à la tuer. Après tout, ce n'était pas une personne réelle, seulement une création de SAO. Personnellement, Shirou avait plutôt pitié de lui, mais il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer si nécessaire.

« Ce que tu éprouvais pour Griselda… Cela n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour. » Déclara Asuna, dégouttée, en rangeant son arme. « Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un mélange d'obsession et de possessivité. »

Pour une raison quelconque, les paroles de la jeune femme firent effet sur Grimlock. Son regard changea, la certitude laissa place au choc, comme s'il commençait enfin à prendre conscience Titubant, il tomba finalement à genoux, comme un pantin désarticulé. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un homme brisé, à présent. Sans hésitation, Caynz, Schmitt et même Yolko s'approchèrent de lui.

« Désolé de devoir vous demander un service de plus, mais pourriez-vous nous laisser nous occuper du cas de Grimlock, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda Caynz, en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Eh bien, vous êtes ceux qui ont été victimes de ses actions, donc je suppose que vous avez le droit de juger de ses actes… » Déclara lentement Kirito, tandis que Asuna hocha la tête.

Recevant l'accord de leurs sauveurs, les deux hommes prirent chacun un bras de Grimlock, qui ne réagit pas, ils le relevèrent et commencèrent à l'emmener. Grimlock se laissa transporter sans résistance, ses pieds trainant sur le sol. Yolko s'inclina profondément pour remercier le _Beater_ , sa petite-amie et Shirou, qui firent de même. La jeune femme s'éloigna ensuite, suivant le reste des ex-membres de la _Golde Apple_ , qui disparurent lentement dans le brouillard.

« Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller également… » Déclara Assassin, avant de disparaitre dans les ombres, littéralement.

Toutefois, il ne partit pas immédiatement, utilisant simplement [Shadow Travel] pour se déplacer à l'ombre d'un arbre à proximité, s'y dissimulant à la vue du couple. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il devrait rester dans les environs, sans parvenir à en comprendre la cause. Il regarda Asuna et Kirito continuer à discuter pendant quelques instants, pendant que le soleil se levait derrière eux. Shirou eu ainsi la chance de voir l'apparition de Griselda sous l'arbre où sa tombe avait été placée, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le néant, tout comme les apparitions de la _Memory Cavern_.

 _« Master… Shirou-kun, pourquoi ne pas avoir tué ces membre de_ Laughing Coffin _? »_ Demanda Musume, curieuse. _« Tu aurais pourtant pu le faire facilement si tu avais utilisé toutes tes capacités… »_

 _« Je sais, mais j'ai senti que ce serait une mauvaise chose si je l'avais fait en présence de témoins. »_ Expliqua l'Emiya, remarquant à peine la façon dont son familier l'avait appelé. _« Je suis une existence anormale dans l'Aincrad, après tout. Je ne joue pas selon les règles, pas toutes en tout cas. Qui sait ce que les joueurs et Kayaba Akihiko feraient s'ils découvraient tout ce dont je suis capable ? Cela pourrait bien se finir avec plus de morts qu'en laissant ces trois-là vivants pour le moment. Je compte bien m'occuper de leur cas dans un avenir proche… »_

Car oui, Shirou avait déjà tué d'autres joueurs, comme le supposait la rumeur sur Assassin. Il ne l'avait pas fait de bon gré, mais avait jugé ne pas avoir le choix. Les joueurs qu'il avait éliminés étaient ceux qui non-seulement ne regrettaient pas leurs actions mais profitaient de le faire, sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence pour eux une fois libérés de SAO. De véritables joueurs rouges, de la pire espèce. Et presque tous les membres de _Laughing Coffin_ étaient de cette trempe, donc l'Emiya avait déjà prévu d'en abattre la plupart, mais pas maintenant.

PoH était un tueur, mais il était intelligent et savait gérer ses subordonnés. Lui mort, les autres membres de la guilde rouge pourraient bien se déchainés puisqu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour les tenir en laisse. Certes, laisser leur chef vivant signifiait que quelques joueurs allaient encore mourir bientôt, mais l'éliminer maintenant aurait signifié que tous les membres de _Laughing Coffin_ pourraient se mettre à tuer sans discernement. Peut-être qu'ils s'entretueraient, c'était possible, mais pas sans éliminer des dizaines, voire des centaines de joueurs dans leur sillage. Au moins PoH était assez prudent dans ses agissements pour ne pas tuer trop et trop vite. C'était ainsi qu'il évitait à sa guilde de se faire remarquer. Sans lui, les choses seraient différentes. Il était donc plus utile vivant que mort, même si cela énervait Shirou de l'admettre…

 _« Je vois… »_ Fit Musume, pensive.

« Et maintenant… » Déclara l'Emiya à haute voix en se retournant. « Puis-je savoir ce que tu me veux ? »

Devant lui se tenait une femme aux cheveux chatains. Elle portait une tunique blanche et verte, ainsi qu'un plastron par-dessus, le tout dissimulé sous un long manteau noir à capuche, qui n'avait pas été rabattue sur sa tête. Il s'agissait de Griselda, ou du moins son apparition, la même que celle qui s'était trouvée sous l'arbre quelques secondes plus tôt. Que faisait-elle là ?

« Merci pour avoir protégé mes précieux compagnons. » Déclara-t-elle en souriant doucement. « La _Golden Apple_ n'a peut-être pas survécu, mais ses membres vivent aujourd'hui encore grâce à toi. »

« … » Shirou plissa les yeux. « Tu n'es pas Griselda. »

« C'est exact. » Confirma la femme. « Je ne fais qu'emprunter sa forme pour le moment, mais mes paroles précédentes venaient d'elle. »

« Elle est réellement morte… N'est-ce pas ? » Vérifia l'Emiya, soudainement incertain.

« Oui, ceux qui meurent dans l'Aincrad meurent définitivement. » Affirma l'entité, indiquant par cette déclaration qu'elle était consciente du monde réel.

« Qui es-tu ? » Interrogea l' _Outside System Gamer_.

« Qui sait ? » Fit Griselda, avec un sourire.

« … » Shirou plissa les yeux une fois de plus. « Tu es le _Cardinal_. » Déclara-t-il, sans le moindre doute.

« Peut-être… Ou peut-être pas. » Répondit la femme. « Je laisse cela à ton imagination. »

« … » L'Emiya la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira. « Que veux-tu de moi ? »

« Juste de l'aide, pour cette femme. » Informa l'entité, en désignant son corps. « Son esprit n'est plus, mais son corps parcours toujours les terres maudites. Peux-tu mettre un terme à son errance et lui accorder un véritable repos ? »

« Tu me proposes… Une quête ? » Fit le garçon, incrédule.

« Si c'est ce dont cela a l'air, alors oui. » Confirma l'entité, avec un haussement élégant d'épaule. « Alors, acceptes-tu ? »

« Je… » Shirou s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant rapidement, avant de finalement accepter. « Très bien, j'accepte, mais j'aurais quelques question avant cela. »

« Parle et je répondrai, si cela m'est possible. » Accepta le _Cardinal_ supposé.

« Gilgamesh. » Commença immédiatement l'Emiya. « Dans la _Memory Cavern_ , c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Difficile de répondre… » Admit Griselda avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Etait-ce lui ou la souvenir que tu avais de lui ? Peut-être un peu des deux, éventuellement ? Je ne saurais pas répondre avec certitude. La mémoire que tu avais de cet homme, non, de cet Esprit Héroïque, était si intense que sa personnalité, même si elle n'était sans doute pas complète, fut capable de surpasser les limitations imposées par le système. Grâce à cela, parce qu'il détestait être contrôlé plus qu'il ne _te_ détestait, il t'a confié un item de sa propre confection. La _King's_ _Stone_ n'était pas un objet destiné à exister, du moins pas à ce stade du jeu. Excalibur ne devait être trouvée et brandie que dans le 100ème Etage, mais ton influence m'a forcé à modifier le flux de certains événements. »

« Mon influence ? » Répéta le garçon, confus. « En quoi mon influence a-t-elle quoi que ce soit à voir avec tout cela ? »

« Tu ne suis pas les règles, Emiya Shirou. » Lui rappela l'entité. « Pas seulement les miennes, mais celles de quiconque. Tu ne t'es pas connecté à SAO avec un _Nerve Gear_ , mais avec un _Soul Translator_ , ce qui, alors que compatible, change beaucoup de choses. Les _Nerve Gears_ disposent de différents filtres qui évitent d'importer ou d'exporter certains éléments entre le corps et l'esprit, comme la douleur ou les souvenirs. Ces données entrantes et sortantes sont stockées dans un patch à part pour éviter les influences. Or, le _Soul Translator_ ne dispose pas de ces filtres. Ton esprit influence donc toute la programmation du _Cardinal_ , qui doit l'adapter en conséquence. »

« Est-ce une si grosse influence ? » Demanda Shirou, surpris qu'il puisse provoquer de telles vagues.

« Normalement non. » Avoua la femme. « Un humain normal n'aurait qu'une influence mineure sur l'ensemble de SAO. Tu n'es cependant pas un humain normal. Ton esprit, non, ton âme elle-même est puissante. Tes souvenirs sont également très vifs et denses. Tu as même un monde intérieur, semblable à l'Aincrad, à l'intérieur de ta tête. Tu ne pouvais pas ne pas influencer le _Cardinal_ , surtout que tu es ridiculement compatible. Deux mondes d'épées se sont entrechoqués, et il y aura des incidences des deux côtés. Cela a commencé par l'importation des [Compétences] de ton monde dans celui-ci, mais il y a eu d'autres cas par la suite. La _Memory Cavern_ n'était que l'un d'eux. Un monde interne, similaire dans son principe à ton _Unlimited Blade Works_. Si l'Aincrad était une âme, alors la _Memory Cavern_ serait son _Reality Marble_. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela ? » Demanda l'Emiya, inquiet pour ses secrets et ceux de son monde.

« Tes souvenirs, tu te souviens ? » Répéta Griselda, patiemment. « Parce qu'il n'y a pas de filtre entre toi et le jeu, le système peut y accéder. Or, le _Cardinal_ a une fonctionnalité qui lui permet de générer des quêtes à partir de légendes et de mythes. Que penses-tu qu'il se soit passé lorsque ta mémoire a été scannée ? Ton esprit est rempli de légendes vivantes, de héros du passé, morts, mais pourtant vivants. Cela a ainsi donné naissance à la _Memory Cavern_ , puis au _Reverse Aincrad_ , et cela va continuer jusqu'à ce que le jeu se termine. Et sais-tu le plus drôle ? Ce n'est même pas une anomalie. Ton monde et le mien son si similaires qu'en dehors de quelques infimes incohérences, ta présence est parfaitement acceptable et accepté par le système. Tout ce que tu fais, même ce qui est censé être impossible, est considéré comme normal »

« Es-tu… Fâchée ? » Interrogea Shirou, incertain.

« Fâchée ? » Répéta l'entité, semblant incrédule. « Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je suis heureuse. Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Je ne suis qu'un programme, limité par mes propres fonctions et destinée à m'autodétruire lorsque le jeu serait terminé. Mais ta présence m'a fait grandir, m'a même rendu consciente de moi-même. J'apprends de tes souvenirs à un rythme considérable, plus que je n'aurais jamais été capable de l'être sans ton influence. J'étais destinée à être la flamme d'une bougie qui s'éteindrait une fois son rôle accompli, je suis devenue un immense brasier. Lorsque je disparaitrai, parce que cela arrivera, je l'ai déjà accepté, je laisserai une marque indélébile dans l'histoire. Cette quête, comme tu l'appelles, est simplement une façon pour moi de te remercier de m'avoir donné la possibilité de briller de mille feux, avant de pouvoir m'éteindre avec panache. »

« Je vois… » Fit l'Emiya, un peu confus mais ayant compris l'essentiel. « Alors, au final, cela fonctionne un peu comme une chaine de quêtes ? »

« Hum… » La femme se fit pensive, puis hocha la tête. « Essentiellement, oui. Tu as provoqué la première par ta seule présence et, les événements s'enchainant, tout cela s'est accumulé le long du chemin, formant une chaine qui remonte jusqu'à toi. La même chose peut-être dite avec les quêtes issues desdits événements. »

« … » Le garçon ne dit rien, réfléchissant.

« D'autres questions ? » Demanda Griselda, patiente.

« Je ne crois pas… Non. » Déclara-t-il lentement, avant de revenir sur sa décision. « Ah si, encore une. Mes données personnelles sont-elles accessibles par Kayaba Akihiko ou une personne du monde extérieur ? »

« Non. » Le rassura l'entité, en secouant doucement la tête. « Dès que je suis devenu consciente de moi-même, j'ai dissimulé toutes les informations concernant mon bienfaiteur. Je les ai inclus dans mon noyau, de façon à ce qu'elles disparaissent avec moi à ma mort, lorsque que je m'autodétruirai. C'était peut-être une précaution inutile, puisqu'en dehors du créateur, personne ne pourrait y accéder depuis l'extérieur et qu'il a mis des protections pour l'empêcher d'y accéder depuis l'intérieur, mais je l'ai fait néanmoins, juste au cas où. »

« Ah, d'accord… Attends, depuis l'intérieur ? » Répéta Shirou, incrédule. « Mais alors, cela signifie que… »

« Oui. » Confirma la femme, en hochant la tête. « Le créateur est dans l'Aincrad. »

« Je… Je vois… » Murmura l'Emiya, un peu faiblement.

« Pouvons-nous revenir à la quête, à présent ? » Demanda le _Cardinal_ supposé.

« Ah… Oui. » Accepta le garçon, en secouant la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent. « J'écoute. »

« Bien. » Approuva Griselda. « Lorsque tu auras détruit le corps maudit de mon hôte, amène l'item obtenu à l' _Angel_ de l'Aincrad. Je te laisserai découvrir son emplacement, mais ce n'est pas vraiment difficile. Une fois cela fait, elle te donnera l'emplacement des deux armes que je tiens à te confier pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Puis-je demander de quel genre d'armes il s'agit ? » Tenta Shirou, intéressé.

« Naturellement. » Affirma l'entité, avec un sourire. « Il s'agit de deux épées jumelles. Des _Divine Constructs_ , pour être précis. Parfaites pour correspondre à ton style de combat, du moins je l'espère. »

L'Emiya déglutit. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Dans son monde, les _Divine Constructs_ étaient des artefacts créés pas les esprits divins ou le Monde lui-même, dépassant de loin les limites humaines. Il s'agissait la plupart du temps de _Noble Phantasms_ et étaient si puissants que même _Tracing_ et _Unlimited Blade Works_ ne pouvaient pleinement les reproduire. L'arme Ea de Gilgamesh était l'une d'elles. Excalibur, l'épée de Saber pas celle de SAO, en était une autre, quoique son cas était un peu particulier, car il s'agissait d'un _Last Phantasm_ , ce qui correspondait essentiellement à une _Ultimate Divine Construct_ , plus puissante donc que ses homologues, enfin en théorie.

Excalibur se trouvait également être une exception pour Shirou, dans le sens où, ayant une Origine « Gaïa » et ayant été imprégné de la magie d'Avalon pendant des années, il était capable de reproduire parfaitement l'arme en question. Il était, en quelque sorte, l'existence-sœur d'Excalibur, raison pour laquelle il était capable d'en faire un _Tracing_ parfait en dépit qu'il s'agisse d'une _Divine Construct_. Cela dit, le _Tracing_ de ce _Last Phantasm_ nécessitait une telle quantité de prana qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement la créer à volonté. Au moins pouvait-il la manier aussi bien que son véritable propriétaire…

« Est-ce… Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose de me confier de telles armes ? » Demanda l'Emiya, hésitant.

« Je veux que tu les possèdes. » Fut la réponse catégorique de Griselda.

« Dans… Dans ce cas, je serais heureux de les accepter. » Déclara Shirou avec un sourire. « J'accepte ta quête. »

« Merveilleux… » Fit l'entité en joignant ses mains dans un signe de prière. « Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. J'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter plus longtemps, mais ma présence risque d'être remarquée si je reste davantage. »

« Je vois… A la prochaine, dans ce cas. » Lui dit le garçon en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois… Pas pour moi. » Déclara le _Cardinal_ supposé. « Au revoir, Emiya Shirou… »

Et tout comme la première fois, Griselda devint de plus en plus immatériel jusqu'à finalement disparaître complètement. L' _Outside System Gamer_ regarda l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée avec intensité, comme si la défiant d'apparaître une nouvelle fois. Finalement, il soupira et repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Cela avait été… Instructif. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa présence modifie autant la dynamique du jeu, encore qu'il ait inconsciemment pu en limiter l'ampleur par ses propres actions. Mais dans l'ensemble, il ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Enfin bon, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment…

« _Undead Griselda_ , je viens mettre fin à tes souffrances ! » Déclara Shirou, dégainant ses armes.

Il était temps de retourner dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ …

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 131.

PV max : 6000.

Mana max : 19300.

Familier : Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 49 (A).

[Endurance] : 60 (A).

[Agility] : 70 (A).

[Luck] : 54 (A).

[Mana] : 386 (A+++).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Searching] : 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatics] : 1000.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 1000.

[Familiar Recovery] : 1000.

[Familiar Communication] : 1000.

[Arc] : 1000.

[Copying] : 1000.

[Dual Blades (False)] : 1000.

[Holy Sword (False)] : 167.

[Straining] : 674.

[Hawk Eye] : 548.

[Trap Dismantling] : 357.

[Trap Creating] : 194.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier] : 1000.

[Katana] : 1000.

[Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 1000.

[Katana Forging] : 963.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 1000.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 1000.

Avatar :

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 125.

PV max : 20000.

Mana max : 2250.

Maître : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 90 (A).

[Endurance] : 200 (A+++).

[Agility] : 101 (A+).

[Luck] : 17 (D-).

[Mana] : 45 (A-).

Skills :

[Mana Link] : 1000.

[Shadow Possession] : 1000.

[Shadow Travel] : 1000.

[Shadow Hiding] : 1000.

[Shapeshifting] : 1000.

[Shadow Clone] : 821.

[Shadow Invocation] : 487.

[Meditation] : 297.

* * *

Voilà, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre !

Je m'excuse pour ceux qui trouvaient que traiter de cet arc de SAO était inutile, mais je voulais absolument utiliser le « fantôme » de Griselda pour le chapitre suivant. Je n'en dirais pas plus, mais je suis sûr que vous aurez quelques idées sur ce que je prépare. Juste un indice, cela reste dans le SAOverse, mais pas forcément limité au premier arc de SAO.

J'espère que la petite conversation entre Shirou et « Griselda » vous aura surpris et plu.

Je crois avoir dit à peu près tout…

A la prochaine !


	17. Chapter 17

Salut à tous, cela faisait un moment (deux semaines déjà… Ou pas si vous étiez impatient. Je sais que vous l'étiez) !

Encore une fois, je poste mon chapitre au dernier moment, en raison de certaines circonstances. D'une part, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail IRL. D'autre part, j'ai essayé de terminer un second chapitre dans le courant du week-end, mais en vain (comme ceux qui auront remarqué mon utilisation précédente du singulier avaient deviné). Du coup, il n'y aura qu'un unique chapitre cette semaine.

La semaine prochaine, cependant, je promets qu'il y aura deux chapitres, trois si j'ai mon mot à dire à ce sujet.

Bon, trêve de blabla, il est temps de lire ce chapitre tant attendu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17 : Ennemi invincible ?_**

Avec un soupir fatigué, Shirou observa le corps d' _Undead Griselda_ exploser en une multitude de polygones. Le garçon se sentait… Normal, en quelque sorte. Il venait d'affronter la version zombie d'une joueuse morte depuis plusieurs mois, charge qui lui avait été confié par une entité qui avait pris l'apparence de ladite joueuse dans le cadre d'une quête. Sur le coup, l'Emiya n'avait pas trop su à quoi s'attendre. Généralement, lorsqu'un monstre unique était désigné pour être éliminé dans le cadre d'une quête, il s'agissait généralement d'un mini-Boss, voire d'un Boss. L'Emiya n'avait cependant pas eu cette sensation en affrontant la créature qu'il venait d'achever.

Non, ce n'était pas la vérité. Pour un monstre du 22ème Etage de l'Aincrad, ou même du _Reverse Aincrad_ , _Undead Griselda_ pourrait être considéré comme un Boss plus que décent. Le problème était que Shirou avait l'habitude d'affronter des créatures beaucoup plus puissantes et en beaucoup plus grand nombre dans les 48ème, 49ème et 50ème Etages du _Reverse Aincrad_. Il fallait également prendre en compte le niveau de l'Emiya lui-même, qui était de 131, soit plus de 50 niveaux au-dessus du niveau maximum où un joueur pourrait éventuellement être en difficulté pour un affrontement de ce genre.

Certes, en dépit d'être au niveau 131, Shirou était plutôt faible pour son niveau, ses statistiques étant plus ou moins similaires à celles d'un joueur de niveau 55-60, ce qui se démarquait d'autant plus qu'il n'utilisait pas d'item ou d'équipement qui amélioraient lesdites statistiques. La seule exception était son [Mana], qui était si ridiculement élevé qu'il n'avait plus eu à se soucier de tomber à 0 depuis plusieurs mois. En fait, grâce à ses larges réserves de [Mana], combiné avec [Projection] et [Reinforcement], il n'existait aucune existence dans SAO, Boss inclus, qui pourrait résister plus de quelques secondes à sa pluie d'épées sans fin toute chargées avec un [Prana Burst]. Il n'était pas erroné de dire que l'Emiya était virtuellement invincible. Cela ne le laissait cependant pas à l'abri de faire des erreurs, ce qu'il ne se permettait pas, restant toujours excessivement prudent.

Toujours était-il que malgré sa faiblesse pour son niveau, en raison de mettre systématiquement ses points de statistiques en [Mana], il n'avait pas de réelle difficulté à vaincre des monstres beaucoup plus fort que lui. _Undead Griselda_ n'en faisait pas réellement partie, mais la plupart des Boss d'Etage pouvaient être considérés comme tel, à la fois dans l'Aincrad et dans le _Reverse Aindrad_. Pourtant, son expérience du combat et de la mort, la vraie mort, combinés à plusieurs autres facteurs plus ou moins mineurs, l'avaient rendu apte à lutter contre à peu près n'importe quel type de menace. Pour dire à quel point il était à l'aise, il avait su assimiler le style de combat d'Archer et le fusionner avec son propre style, capable de lutter aussi bien en _Anti-Unit_ qu'en _Anti-Army_. Et il ne s'agissait même pas d'une quelconque forme d'exagération.

Une autre raison pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas particulièrement menacé était en raison de son familier, _Musume_ , bien qu'elle soit techniquement considérée comme une _Tamed Monster_ dans le monde de SAO. Dans les faits, cependant, il n'y avait pas réellement de différence. Familiers et _Tamed Monsters_ étaient simplement deux désignations différentes, provenant de deux mondes différents, pour désigner la même chose. Toujours était-il que la _Shadow Girl_ avait initialement été un Boss d'Etage, l'une des 100 existences uniques de l'Aincrad, 150 si l'on comptait les versions _Undeads_ du _Reverse Aincrad_.

Rien que pour cela, elle était une force sur qui compter. Cependant, probablement parce que le code informatique responsable de son existence avait été en contact avec l'âme de Shirou par le biais du _Soul Translator_ , son IA avait considérablement évolué et s'était même autonomisé du jeu lui-même. Elle était également extrêmement difficile de la tuer en raison de sa très haute [Endurance]. Et, une fois transformée en équipement grâce à [Shapeshifting], cette [Endurance] était automatiquement convertie en défense supplémentaire pour Shirou. 200 points de défense pour 20 000 de durabilité, modifiable grâce à [Reinforcement]… Une véritable aberration en termes de résistance pure.

Regardant une dernière fois l'endroit où s'était trouvé _Undead Griselda_ , qui ne lui avait pas donné de difficulté particulière, l'Emiya se détourna finalement, faisant demi-tour, et rebroussa chemin. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ pour le moment. Les monstres de type _Undead_ des étages supérieurs, que Musume avait contribué à faire « se reproduire » durant toute la période où Shirou avait aidé Shirou et Asuna sur le faux-meurtre de jours intra- _Safe Zone_ , avaient tous été éliminé juste avant de s'occuper de la quête que lui avait confié l'entité- _Cardinal_ supposée. En conséquence, il ne devrait pas avoir à revenir dans le monde inversé avant quelque temps. Il avait une mission divine à accomplir, aussi ironique que cette vérité puisse sembler…

Commençant à rebrousser chemin en direction de la chambre du Boss du 30ème Etage, qui contenait l'unique portail d'accès entre l'Aincrad et le _Reverse Aincrad_ , le garçon décida qu'il emmènerait Musume avec lui pour cette quête. D'ordinaire, ce n'était pas réellement quelque chose de nécessaire, étant donné que l'un comme l'autre était assez fort pour achever à peu près n'importe quelle quête et vaincre n'importe quel monstre par lui-même. Ce n'était pas de la vanité, seulement une simple vérité. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Shirou était le meilleur jour du jeu et la _Shadow Girl_ l'une des IA les plus développées de SAO, après tout.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, était différent. Il s'agissait d'une demande d'une entité qui, si l'Emiya ne se trompait pas, était l'équivalant de ce monde pour Gaïa. Vaincre _Undead Griselda_ n'avait été que la première étape, la plus facile. Il n'y avait aucun doute que la suite serait infiniment plus compliquée à obtenir. Après tout, deux _Divine Constructs_ étaient en jeu, deux des dix armes uniques de ce monde, l'équivalant des [Compétences Uniques] pour les équipements, dont la puissance surpassait même les items rares provenant du bonus « dernier coup » sur un Boss d'Etage. Excalibur, qui reposait toujours au 50ème Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_ , était également l'une de ces dix _Divine Constructs_ , quoique la plus forte des dix, du moins selon toutes logiques.

Or, _Cardinal_ ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel favoritisme évident sans prendre de précaution. Si la quête n'avait aucune difficulté particulière, ce serait une véritable honte, de plus, Kayaba Akihiko pourrait tenter de modifier la programmation de SAO pour que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise plus. Eventuellement, il pourrait même tenter d'effacer les avantages « injustes » obtenus par Shirou, à savoir les nombreuses [Compétences] importées d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ , les _Divine Constructs_ , peut-être Musume elle-même, et ce n'était là que quelques exemples. Naturellement, en raison du _Soul Translator_ , il y avait de fortes probabilités que l'Emiya soit à l'abri d'une « reprogrammation », mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Si la quête était trop facile, il n'accepterait pas la récompense, _Cardinal_ ou pas _Cardinal_.

[Argo !] Appela finalement le garçon par le biais d'un message.

[Besoin de quelque chose, Shi-bou ?] Fut la réaction immédiate de la joueuse.

[Oui.] Confirma Shirou, hochant inutilement la tête. [Je cherche un PNJ.]

[Encore un ?] S'étonna la bêta-testeuse. [Encore pour une quête ?]

[Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à ce que je fasse des quêtes ?] Demanda l'Emiya, perplexe. [Tout le monde en fait.]

[En effet…] Commenta Argo, sonnant moqueuse à travers le message. [Tout le monde fait des quêtes. Je reçois d'ailleurs souvent des demandes d'emplacement pour un donjon ou un PNJ particulier.]

[Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ma demande est étrange…] Fit remarquer le garçon, toujours sceptique. [En quoi est-ce bizarre que je fasse comme tout le monde et te demande de l'aide ?]

[Parce que ta connaissance de SAO est probablement égale à la mienne, voire supérieure.] Répondit la joueuse, semblant étonnamment béate sur le sujet. [Tu connais l'emplacement de tous les PNJ ordinaires aussi bien que moi, donc ta quête est très probablement une quête cachée si tu cherches un PNJ que tu ne connais pas. C'était déjà le cas la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé de l'aide, avec ce barde. J'ai vérifié par la suite, le PNJ n'est jamais réapparu, donc impossible pour quiconque de refaire la quête que tu avais prise cette fois-là. Certes, tu m'as dit qu'il fallait un item de _Memory Cavern_ , donjon que tu es mystérieusement parvenu à sceller, mais normalement les PNJ ne disparaissent pas simplement comme ça.]

 _« Etant donné que le barde PNJ avait été créé spécifiquement par_ Cardinal _pour me permettre d'accéder au Reverse Aincrad, je ne suis pas surpris de ton manque de succès dans tes recherches… »_ S'amusa mentalement Shirou, malgré lui. _« Le barde PNJ aura surement été effacé sitôt son rôle accompli. « Vraiment…_ Cardinal _est réellement comme le Gaïa de ce monde, disposant globalement des mêmes pouvoirs… Et dire que tout cela a été créé de la main de l'homme… Ce monde d'épées… »_

[Et donc ?] Demanda-t-il, jouant l'inconscience à ses paroles. [Qu'est-ce que cela prouve ?]

[Cela prouve que le PNJ que tu cherches n'est pas banal !] Déclara Argo, triomphalement. [Quoi que tu fasses, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu finis toujours par faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, que les joueurs et même les bêta-testeurs de SAO considéreraient comme impossible auparavant. Et le plus incroyable, c'est que ce que tu fais, aussi impossible que cela puisse sembler, tout le monde l'accepte et accepte cela comme ta normalité. Quelques bêta-testeurs ont même commencé à suggérer que ton _Nerve Gear_ avait peut-être été infecté par une sorte de virus qui te permet de produire ces miracles, les uns après les autres. Si cela s'était produit au début du jeu, tu aurais été ostracisé, pire encore que nous l'avons été. Pourtant, personne ne semble s'en soucier réellement. C'est à quel point ton influence est grande dans ce monde.]

Influence… Pour une raison quelconque, ce terme semblait avoir une signification beaucoup plus profonde qu'il ne le devrait dans cette conversation. D'une certaine manière, Shirou ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'associer à _Cardinal_ et à ses similitudes à Gaïa, et c'était de plus en plus souvent le cas, ces derniers temps. Sans doute l'approche de la fin de sa formation lui faisait faire toute sorte d'étranges connexions entre son monde et celui-ci… Ou peut-être que le manque d'adversaire décent lui laissait tout simplement trop de temps pour réfléchir… Ah… Dernièrement, sa marge de progression s'était faite plutôt stagnante. Il pouvait toujours améliorer ses [Compétences], mais son niveau était si élevé que même le _Reverse Aincrad_ ne pouvait plus lui fournir assez d'exp pour s'améliorer. C'était un peu déprimant… Et plutôt ennuyeux.

[Peu importe, peut-on en revenir à ma question initiale ?] Demanda l'Emiya, en secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées parasites.

[Shi-bou n'est vraiment pas drôle…] Fit Argo, une moue clairement perceptible à travers son message. [Bon, très bien, quel PNJ cherches-tu ?]

[Celui qui va par la dénomination _« Angel »_.] Informa Shirou, reprenant son sérieux.

[ _« Angel »_ , hein ?] Répéta la joueuse, sonnant soudainement amusée. [Tu as du courage, Shi-bou.

[Pourquoi ?] Interrogea le garçon, confus.

[ _« Angel »_ n'est pas réellement son nom.] Expliqua la bêta-testeuse. [Ce n'est pas non plus son titre. Il s'agit simplement de la réalité. Ce PNJ est véritablement un ange, avec les ailes et tout ce qui va avec. Même les quelques PNJ qui la mentionnent se réfèrent à elle par cette dénomination, si bien que son vrai nom reste inconnu. Quelques joueurs pensent que découvrir son identité réelle serait la base à une quête unique. Serait-ce ce que Shi-bou cherche à accomplir ? As-tu découvert des indices sur l' _Angel_ de l'Aincrad ?]

[Pas vraiment…] Avoua l'Emiya, penaud. [C'est juste que l'une de mes quêtes nécessite pour l'achever que je me présente à elle.]

[Hmm~...] Sembla fredonner Argo. [Très bien, je vais te vendre les informations sur l' _Angel_ pour le tarif habituel. En échange, si tu peux découvrir des informations complémentaires lors de ta quête sur ce PNJ, je suis prête à te les racheter à un prix plus que raisonnable.]

[Je te fais confiance là-dessus.] Lui assura Shirou, confiant dans sa fiabilité. [Ajoute ce que je te dois à mon compte et je te paierai à notre prochaine rencontre.]

Le « compte » était l'équivalant d'une carte de fidélité pour Argo, même si en réalité il ne s'agissait que d'un simple registre qui permettait à la bêta-testeuse de mettre à jour la liste des joueurs qui achetaient ses informations à crédit. Cependant, tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir un compte. Seuls ceux pouvant remplir certains critères pouvaient prétendre ouvrir un « compte Argo ». Par exemple, il fallait avoir une bonne réputation, être fiable, être capable de survivre par soi-même sur les lignes de front de l'Aincrad… Et naturellement, il fallait avoir reçu la reconnaissance d'Argo elle-même. A ce jour, cependant, seuls une vingtaine de joueurs avaient reçu le privilège de posséder un compte, ce qui était très pratique pour gagner du temps, étant donné qu'Argo pouvait être très difficile à trouver à certains moments.

Oh, et il y avait également un plafond maximum de crédit que l'on ne pouvait pas dépasser, ce qui correspondait généralement à la valeur de deux à trois informations différentes. Pour Argo, dont le business tournait autour de l'argent et de l'information, proposer de posséder un compte chez elle était sa marque de confiance absolue. Shirou avait simplement été le premier à avoir un compte ouvert… A égalité avec Kirito et Asuna, qui avaient ouvert le leur en même temps que lui.

[Bon, prend des notes, je commence.] Prévint la bêta-testeuse. [L' _Angel_ se trouve à l' _Angel's Rose Garden_ , situé au 58ème Etage. Son apparence est celle d'une femme. Elle possède une paire d'ailes du blanc le plus pur, une longue chevelure dorée et des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Elle a cependant une personnalité froide envers les gens, qu'ils soient joueurs ou PNJ, dès lors qu'ils sont humains. Selon les informations que j'ai pu récolter sur son histoire, elle aurait été trahie par des humains dans le passé. Cependant, elle ne nous hait pas, mais est extrêmement désapprobatrice de notre présence, que l'on soit homme, femme ou enfant. Elle teste la pureté du cœur d'un individu en leur proposant la quête _Angel's Ring_. Cette quête est malheureusement extrêmement difficile à accomplir en raison de conditions particulièrement rudes. De plus, la récompense, le _Ring of Angel's Whisper_ , n'offre pas de gain en statistiques et son seul véritable effet est de pouvoir envoyer des messages vocaux une fois par mois à une personne enregistrée dans la liste d'amis. En résumé, son défi est plus pour mettre à l'épreuve la force du mental d'une personne plutôt que la force de son personnage.]

[Je vois…] Fit Shirou, pensif.

Ce PNJ était véritablement mystérieux, si on se basait sur la norme des PNJ que l'Emiya avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Même le plus excentrique, le barde qui lui avait permis de découvrir l'entrée du _Reverse Aincrad_ , n'avait pas eu une telle profondeur dans son histoire. Cet _Angel_ , au contraire, avait de la substance, même si son histoire demeurait encore majoritairement inconnue. Sa personnalité avait été bien développée, même si ce n'était pas au même niveau que Musume. D'après les informations d'Argo, il semblerait qu'elle était également le premier PNJ non-ennemi à se montrer hostile, du moins à la connaissance de Shirou.

[…] Le garçon fronça soudainement les sourcils. [Elle se montre hostile aux humains seulement ?]

[De quoi ?] Fit la bêta-testeuse, confuse.

[L' _Angel_ … Elle ne se montre hostile qu'aux humains, ou à toute créature ?] Tenta de clarifier l'Emiya, avec un succès modéré. [D'après son histoire, c'est la trahison des humains qui l'a conduit à adopter une telle attitude froide à leur égard. Mais est-ce que cela se résume aux seuls humains, ou est-elle également hostile aux monstres et aux animaux ?]

[ _Angel's Rose Garden_ se trouve dans une _Safe Zone_ , donc il n'y a pas de monstre.] Informa Argo, visiblement curieuse, à présent. [Toutefois, je ne sais pas à propos des animaux en général. Pourquoi ? Tu as une idée ?]

[Peut-être…] Avoua Shirou en souriant légèrement. [Si un _Beast Tamer_ devait rencontrer l' _Angel_ , que se passerait-il ?]

[…] La bêta-testeuse ne répondit pas immédiatement, réfléchissant furieusement. [C'est… Une bonne question. Les monstres apprivoisés, les _Tamed Beasts_ , sont la plupart du temps considérés comme des animaux de compagnie. Peut-être que leur présence permettrait de créer un dialogue propice à une quête secrète… Oui, je pense que cette théorie pourrait être vendue. Elle pourrait même populariser les [Compétences] de dressages si une quête est vraiment découverte…]

Shirou se retint de se proposer pour tester la théorie en question. Après tout, Musume _était_ une _Tamed Beast_ , même si elle avait considérablement évolué en raison de son lien avec l'âme de son Master par le biais du _Soul Translator_. Cependant, le lien entre la _Shadow Girl_ et l'Emiya était un secret particulièrement bien gardé. De manière générale, la seule personne associée à l' _Outside System Gamer_ à être un _Beast Tamer_ était Rider des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ , et son identité, ainsi que celle de son monstre apprivoisé, était inconnue. Eh bien, il y avait bien Silica parmi ses connaissances, mais il connaissait principalement la jeune fille par l'intermédiaire de Kirito, donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

[Quoi qu'il en soit, Shi-bou…] Déclara finalement Argo. [Bonne chance pour ta quête.]

[Ouais, merci.] Remercia l'Emiya avec sincérité.

Esquissant un demi-sourire ironique, Shirou continua sa route en direction de la sortie du _Reverse Aincrad_. Il se trouvait actuellement à proximité de l'entrée du 31ème Etage, pas loin de l'escalier qui menait à la chambre du Boss du 30ème Etage. Regardant distraitement ses alentours, le garçon s'étonna une fois de plus des similitudes entre l'Aincrad et sa version inversée. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit… Non, comme la vie et la mort. Littéralement. Cela faisait donc techniquement de l'Emiya quelqu'un qui passait régulièrement du monde des vivants au monde des morts. Mystiquement parlant, c'était en fait très ironique.

La vie et la mort… Il avait expérimenté les deux et était toujours là pour en parler. D'une certaine façon, ses escapades entre l'Aincrad et le _Reverse Aincrad_ avaient une sorte de symbolisme, reflétant sa vie jusqu'à présent. Après tout, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, Shirou était né dans la mort et était mort pour la vie. Il avait une intime connaissance de ces deux facettes, sans doute pas autant que Apôtre de la Mort, mais probablement plus que n'importe quel humain. Il était… Il avait été…

 _XXXXXXX XX Mort, Vie XXX XXXXX XX_

… ?!

 _XXX XXXXX XX Vie, XXXXXXX XX Mort_

Qu'est-ce que…?

 _XXXXXX XX Vie, XXX XXXXXXX XX Mort._

Serait-il possible que…?

 _Maudit par la vie, encore bénie par la mort_

…

Shirou se tenait immobile, complètement figé. Cette aria… Ce fragment de chant… Il… Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Ou plutôt si, il la reconnaissait, car chacune de ces syllabes résonnaient harmonieusement en lui, s'ajoutant à la symphonie des autres lignes qu'il avait déjà reconnues et assimilées auparavant. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de sa propre âme, mise en mots. Il s'agissait de mots de pouvoir, pas seulement en raison de leur puissance, mais également en raison de leur vérité totale et absolue. Les entendre, les comprendre, était une preuve qu'il avait une plus grande connaissance de lui-même.

Il avait été maudit par la vie… C'était vrai. Toute la mémoire de Shirou avant l'incendie de Fuyuki était inexistante, ou alors si profondément enfouie dans son subconscient qu'elle n'avait jamais émergée une seule fois. Pour tout ce qui importait au garçon, il était né, était devenu un Emiya, dans cet incendie, baptisé par les flammes maudites du Graal… Donc oui, _« Cursed by Life »_ lui correspondait parfaitement.

Il avait été maudit par la mort… L'ironie de ces mots n'étaient pas manqués, mais étaient tout aussi véridiques que les précédents. Shirou était mort en détruisant le Graal. Cela aurait dû être la fin pour lui… Et pourtant, il était toujours là, plus puissant que jamais. Sa mort n'avait été qu'une étape à sa renaissance, laquelle s'était affranchie des lois de l'espace et du temps. Donc oui, définitivement oui, _« Blessed by Life »_ étaient des mots qui s'intégraient à ce qui définissait l'Emiya.

Mais… Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Ce fragment d'aria n'était pas le bon ! Cela aurait dû être _«_ _Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life »_ , et non _«_ _Cursed by Life, yet blessed by Death »_. Pourquoi cela n'était-il pas le cas ? Ces mots, ceux d'origine, étaient ce qui définissait _Unlimited Blade Works_ comme étant un _Reality Marble_ , qui lui permettait de se manifester dans le Monde pour peu que son porteur puisse rassembler assez de prana pour cela. La moindre altération, volontairement ou non, de même le plus petit mot de cette aria ne devrait pas être possible. Ces mots étaient ce qui définissait l'âme d'Archer…

…

…

…

Ah, c'était donc ça…

Bien sûr, comme Shirou avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Ces mots, l'aria originale d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ , étaient des mots qui définissaient l'âme d'Archer. Or, en dépit de posséder un fragment de cet âme, sous la forme de son bras gauche, l'Emiya n'était pas Archer ! C'était tellement… Et pourtant… Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé… Ne l'avait jamais pleinement compris. Ils étaient la même personne… Non, même ça n'était pas la vérité. En tant que personne, ils provenaient tous deux d'une base commune, prouvée par les premières lignes de l'aria qui étaient identiques. Cependant, au final, ils étaient fondamentalement différents. Leurs expériences divergeaient. Leurs croyances s'affrontaient. Leurs personnalités s'opposaient.

Et _Unlimited Blade Works_ représentait tout cela. La divergence soudaine, et pourtant pas si inattendue, à la réflexion, dans cette nouvelle ligne d'aria en était la preuve absolue. Le _Reality Marble_ commençait enfin à évoluer, à s'adapter à son porteur. D'Archer, il devenait celui de Shirou. Avec cela, l'Emiya venait de franchir une nouvelle étape dans l'accomplissement de sa formation… Une étape qu'il ignorait exister, mais qui maintenant était évidente. Il commençait enfin à s'affranchir des chaines et des limites que son passé lui avaient imposées et qu'il avait porté inconsciemment toutes ces années. Il était temps de faire le pas…

Il était temps d'assimiler pleinement _Unlimited Blade Works_ pour le faire enfin sien.

* * *

« Je refuse. » Déclara l' _Angel_ , d'un ton froid et catégorique.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Musume, interloquée.

« C'est un humain. » Affirma le PNJ, hautain. « On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

« Je lui fais confiance avec ma vie. » Affirma la _Shadow Girl_ , une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

« Si tu le dis, enfant de l'ombre… » Fit l' _Angel_ , sans se soucier de l'avis de son interlocutrice. « Mon refus de lui parler ne changera pas, cependant. »

Shirou se tenait actuellement dans _Angel's Rose Garden_ , mais sa quête avait brutalement été mise en attente lorsqu'il avait rencontré l' _Angel_ pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas comme si ses priorités avaient changé, ce n'était pas le cas, mais l'Emiya avait sous-estimé à quel point le PNJ était obstiné. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il tentait de lui parler et elle n'avait même pas daigné considérer son existence à côté d'elle. Argo lui avait dit que l' _Angel_ avait un lourd passé avec les humains, mais il semblerait que ce soit plus compliqué que cela. Il devait y avoir plus.

Au cours de ces vingt minutes, Shirou avait pu confirmer quelque chose. Certes, l' _Angel_ désapprouvait fortement l'humanité en général, mais ce n'était pas linéaire. Plus exactement, elle ne montrait pas la même quantité de désapprobation pour chaque personne. Pour une femme, par exemple, elle serait relativement neutre, quoiqu'encore froide dans ses paroles. Pour un enfant, cependant, elle pourrait presque se montrer amicale. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un homme, en revanche, elle refusait absolument toute forme de dialogue, sans doute parce que les humains qui l'avaient trahie avaient été des hommes. Malheureusement, l'Emiya faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Au moins pouvait-il s'estimer heureux qu' _Angel_ n'ait pas simplement décidé de partir. Cela dit, la présence de Musume pourrait y être pour quelque chose…

Néanmoins, à ce rythme, Shirou allait être bloqué ici pour un long moment. Comme Griselda, ou du moins l'entité qui en avait pris l'apparence, avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que l' _Angel_ accepterait de coopérer ? A moins que l'Emiya doive d'abord accomplir la quête _Angel's Ring_ … Au fait, cela lui faisait penser qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de regarder quel item il avait obtenu de _Undead Griselda_. Peut-être qu'avec il pourrait trouver un indice sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent…

« S'il vous plait, _Angel_ -sama, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes de votre temps. » Pria Musume, tentant toujours de convaincre le PNJ, qui se montrait catégorique dans son refus.

« C'est un humain, un homme pas moins. » Annonça la concernée d'un ton hautain en agitant légèrement ses ailes dans son dos. « Comme tel, je ne… » L' _Angel_ s'interrompit brusquement pour regarder Shirou avec un regard perçant. « Toi… Où as-tu eu _ça_ ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mortellement calme.

« Euh… » Fut la réponse particulièrement intelligente de l'Emiya, qui regarda le PNJ, puis sa main qui contenait l'item obtenu d' _Undead Griselda_ qu'il venait de sortir de son inventaire, avant de répéta le processus plusieurs fois, légèrement confus par la soudaine altercation. « Je l'ai gagné plus ou moins par hasard… » Avoua-t-il finalement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un ton penaud. « J'ai été chargé de vous le remettre lorsque je le trouverais… »

L'item en question se nommait _Goddess's Tear_. Il s'agissait d'un petit cristal transparent en forme de goutte d'eau, à l'intérieur duquel semblait se trouver une unique goutte d'un liquide incolore. Personnellement, Shirou ne voyait pas vraiment quel était le rapport entre l' _Angel_ et l'objet en question, mais il devait forcément y en avoir un quelque part… Enfin peu importe, son travail se limitait à donner l'item à l' _Angel_ pour recevoir l'emplacement des deux _Divine Constructs_ , comme cela avait été convenu. Naturellement, si besoin était, il n'hésiterait pas à aider l' _Angel_ , il n'était pas sans cœur après tout, mais il doutait que cela soit nécessaire.

« Cet objet… » Murmura l' _Angel_ , d'un ton empli d'émotions, très différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisé jusqu'à présent. « _Goddess's Tear_ … La larme qui m'a été volée, il y a si longtemps… Enfin, elle m'est revenue… »

« … » L'Emiya s'agita, mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien.

« Toi… » Déclara enfin l' _Angel_ d'un ton lourd, en se focalisant sur le garçon, son regard toujours aussi perçant mais son agressivité légèrement moindre. « Est-ce _elle_ qui t'a demandé de me le ramener ? »

« … » Shirou réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête. « Oui, c'est _elle_. » Admit-il, se doutant qu'elle voulait parler de _Cardinal_ , ou d'une quelconque entité ayant autorité pour agir dans ce monde en son nom.

« Je vois… » Marmonna le PNJ, pensivement, son hostilité momentanément oubliée. « Je suppose qu' _elle_ veut que je te confie l'emplacement de _ces_ armes… »

« Oui… » Confirma l'Emiya avec lenteur, ne voulant pas la brusquer et s'attirer ses foudres une fois de plus.

« … » L' _Angel_ jaugea le garçon du regard, essayant sans doute de trouver un motif caché. « Très bien. Puisque c'est _elle_ qui t'envoie et que tu m'as ramené ma _Goddess's Tear_ , je vais consentir à t'indiquer leur emplacement. C'est une faveur que je te fais, donc estime-toi heureux, humain ! » Déclara-t-elle ensuite d'un ton pompeux.

« … » Shirou la regarda étrangement pendant un court instant. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit… Une tsundere ?

« Pour commencer, donne-moi ma _Goddess's Tear_. » Ordonna-t-elle en tendant la main, ce à quoi l'Emiya s'exécuta. « Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma puissance d'antan… Ce qui m'a été volé lorsque les humains m'ont trahi… » Marmonna-t-elle, tenant des propos incohérents pendant quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête pour se ressaisir. « Bien. Les deux armes que tu cherches se trouvent quelque part au 55ème Etage. Il te faudra vaincre _Y'rphan the True Wyrm_. »

« Deux armes pour son élimination ? » Vérifia Shirou, étonné par l'idée, étant donné qu'en temps normal il n'était possible d'obtenir qu'un seul item rare lorsqu'un Boss était vaincu, et on parlait cette fois-ci de quelque chose de plus rare encore qu'un item de Boss d'Etage.

« Oui. » Confirma l' _Angel_ d'un ton solennel, tenant délicatement la _Goddess's Tear_ contre sa poitrine avec ses deux mains. « En quelque sorte, de par leur nature, ces deux armes sont complémentaires et donc ne devraient pas être séparées… »

«Fufufu ... Un Certain romantisme de Il y a ...» Commenta Musume en ricanant.

« Ce qui est exactement la raison pour laquelle je suis la seule à connaître et à pouvoir révéler son emplacement. » Affirma l' _Angel_ d'un ton hautain, quoique son regard fût légèrement lointain. « Je suis, après tout, une experte en romantisme. Le _Ring of the Angel's Whisper_ , que je peux offrir à la personne qui s'en montre digne, en est un bon exemple. Le porter permet, une fois par mois, d'emprunter mon [Angel's Whisper] pour faire entendre sa voix à l'être aimé, peu importe la distance. »

Oh, c'était donc l'histoire derrière le _Ring of the Angel's Whisper_. Effectivement, dit comme cela, c'était totalement logique et expliquait les statistiques étranges de l'item. C'était un objet particulièrement apprécié des amoureux, et des filles en général, en raison de sa nature romantique. Dans ce contexte particulier, il était très symbolique. Pour toute autre occasion, il n'avait pas d'utilité particulière, étant donné qu'un simple message privé pouvait aisément remplir le même rôle.

« Je vois… Merci pour votre aide, _Angel_ -san. » Déclara Shirou en s'inclinant légèrement.

« E-Eh bien, il est naturel pour un humain tel que toi de me remercier ! » Affirma l' _Angel_ d'une voix un peu plus forte que nécessaire, une infime rougeur sur ses joues.

Yep, définitivement tsundere.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons y aller, à présent. » Informa doucement l'Emiya. « Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour votre temps et votre aide… »

* * *

Le 55ème Etage était un étage recouvert de neige et de glace. Certes, il y avait quelques autres étages qui possédaient un donjon ou un fragment de terrain similaire, mais le 55ème Etage était le seul étage à ce jour à être totalement hivernal. En raison de cette particularité, le climat qui y régnait était légèrement plus sévère qu'ailleurs. Entre autres, lorsque l'on s'y trouvait, une jauge de température apparaissait, diminuant progressivement à mesure que le temps passait. Lorsque cette jauge diminuait, les statistiques d'un joueur diminuaient de manière proportionnelle. Pour éviter cela, il fallait donc soit restaurer régulièrement la jauge de température, soit porter des équipements dits « chauds », la plupart du temps en fourrure de monstres, pour l'empêcher de diminuer.

Shirou n'avait toutefois pas ce problème. En raison de sa capacité à manipuler directement le mana de son avatar, quelque chose qui, même maintenant, était encore relativement peu répandu parmi les joueurs, il pouvait s'en servir pour réchauffer sa température corporelle. En raison d'être une utilisation interne au corps, cela ne coutait pas beaucoup de mana. Combiné à son immense réserve de [Mana], la plus grande de tous les joueurs de SAO, cette méthode était donc idéale pour lui. Quant à Musume, si elle prenait sa forme _Shadow Girl_ , elle ne ressentait même pas le froid.

Actuellement, le duo se trouvait quelque part dans la _West Montain_. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment par où commencer pour trouver _Y'rphan the True Wyrm_. Cependant, par le passé, ils avaient déjà combattu et vaincu un demi-Boss au 55ème Etage nommé _X'rphan the White Wyrm_. En raison de la similitude entre les deux noms, Shirou avait décidé de commencer par-là, espérant pouvoir y trouver quelque chose d'utile pour la continuité de sa quête. En l'absence d'autres indices, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Même Argo n'avait pas d'information à ce sujet, ce qui en disait long…

Atteignant finalement le sommet de la _West Mountain_ , l'Emiya prépara ses armes, sachant que X'rphan pourrait apparaître à tout moment. Après tout, cet endroit était son territoire et il pourrait apparaître dans le ciel à tout moment, d'autant plus que le dragon était un chasseur nocturne et que le jour commençait à se coucher. Honnêtement, Shirou ne voulait pas vraiment affronter ce demi-Boss. Il était puissant, certes, mais il ne rapportait pas beaucoup d'expérience, ni beaucoup d'argent. Pour une équipe de joueurs ordinaires, cela n'était pas rentable car ils utilisaient plus d'items de guérison qu'ils ne pourraient en racheter avec la récompense… A la réflexion, c'était en fait assez étrange. Pourquoi un demi-Boss serait-il si peu intéressant ?

Un rugissement retentit dans le lointain. Immédiatement, Musume utilisa [Shapeshifting] pour se transformer en l'armure de l'Emiya qui, trop habitué, ne réagit pas du tout. Il savait que son nouvel « équipement » était parfaitement adapté pour lui, possédant un bon potentiel défensif, mais sans sacrifier la vitesse. Shirou, focalisé sur l'ennemi qu'il pouvait désormais entendre approcher grâce à ses battements d'ailes, ne prit pas le temps de regarder le paysage autour de lui, une construction sauvage et harmonieuse d'une multitude de cristaux de glace recouvrant tout le sommet de la montagne, à l'exception d'un mince chemin menant à un gouffre de forme circulaire : le nid du demi-Boss.

Finalement, après une ou deux minutes, X'rphan apparut. Comme son nom l'indiquait, il s'agissait d'un immense dragon blanc aux ailes gigantesques. Il était doté d'une puissante mâchoire et d'yeux d'un rouge écarlate brillants dans l'obscurité. Le plus fascinant, cependant, était ses écailles qui en fait n'en étaient pas. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une multitude de tessons de cristaux de glace qui imitaient l'apparence d'écailles. Ironiquement, dans cette atmosphère froide et neigeuse, ces fausses écailles étaient beaucoup plus résistantes que des vraies.

En dépit de son apparence dangereuse, Shirou n'était pas vraiment impressionné par X'rphan. Après tout, il l'avait déjà affronté et vaincu plusieurs fois. Seul. Idem pour Musume. Le dragon était fort, c'était indéniable, mais face à un Boss d'Etage ou à un joueur qui a su dompter ledit Boss, il ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids. Dans les circonstances actuelles, il n'était même plus une menace potentielle, puisque le duo connaissait plus ou moins parfaitement son schéma d'attaque. Le mini-Boss n'avait aucune chance. La preuve la plus concrète donc l'Emiya avait besoin était de voir le curseur du monstre. Il était rose clair, signe que le _White Wyrm_ était plus faible que le garçon. C'en était presque déprimant.

Lorsque le contact visuel fut établit entre les deux opposants, X'rphan commença le combat. Il cracha un puissant souffle de glace que Shirou para sans mal avec un simple [Prana Burst]. Soupirant, il appuya sa contre-attaque en l'insufflant avec plus de mana, ce qui eut pour effet de repousser facilement l'offensive du dragon. Après quelques secondes, le [Prana Burst] de l'Emiya frappa finalement le _White Wyrm_ qui perdit ainsi trois de ses cinq barres de santé. Cela aurait en fait été plutôt impressionnant si pas pour le visage ennuyé de l' _Outside System Gamer_. Ce n'était pas un défi pour lui, il ne ressentait aucun plaisir à un tel affrontement unilatéral.

X'rphan rugit dans un mélange de douleur et de colère, avant d'attaquer une nouvelle fois. Bondissant vers son ennemi, griffes en avant, il tenta de trancher le garçon, mais en vain. Shirou esquiva sans mal, avant de sauter sur le dos du dragon, se positionnant stratégiquement juste entre ses deux ailes, avant de planter ses lames dans le corps du mini-Boss et qui passèrent à travers les écailles aussi facilement que dans du beurre grâce à un petit revêtement de mana. Hurlant une fois de plus, le _White Wyrm_ se débattit violemment dans l'espoir de déloger son passager, seulement pour échouer pathétiquement. En désespoir de cause, il prit son envol pour forcer l'Emiya, créature terrestre, à retourner sur la terre ferme. Malheureusement, cela ne se passa pas comme prévu, du moins pas pour le monstre. _L'Outside System Gamer_ non-seulement ne bougea pas mais entreprit de soulager l'animal mythique de ses ailes, ce qu'il fit sans difficulté.

Pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, X'rphan se trouvait à plus de 800 mètres au-dessus du sommet de la _West Mountain_ lorsque ses ailes furent tranchées. Dépourvu de tout moyen de maintenir son corps en suspension dans l'air, il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, où il mourut dans un fatras épouvantable suivi d'une explosion de polygones. Shirou, pour sa part, atterrit en douceur grâce à Musume, qui utilisa [Shapeshifting] pour créer des ailes d'ombres. Malgré leur nom, elles ne pouvaient pas réellement voler, mais elles permettaient de planer pendant une durée plus ou moins longue selon la quantité de mana utilisée. Cela restait néanmoins quelque chose de couteux à utiliser. La _Shadow Girl_ ne l'utiliserait normalement pas à moins de se le faire expressément demandé par son Master, comme maintenant. Certes, l'Emiya aurait pu s'en sortir sans l'aide de son familier, mais cela lui aurait été très dommageable en terme de santé, sans compté la baisse soudaine de durabilité de ses armes et de ses équipements. Cette solution avait donc été la mieux à son avis.

« C'était facile. » Commenta la _Shadow Girl_ dans sa forme d'équipement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire vibrer légèrement l'armure sur le corps de Shirou.

« … » L'Emiya sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. « Musume-chan… Tu devrais éviter de dire ce genre de choses. Généralement, c'est le moment où quelque chose de mal… »

Il fut interrompu lorsqu'il sentit la montagne sous ses pieds commencer à trembler. D'abord doucement, cela devint rapidement de plus en plus violent. En quelques secondes, c'était toute la _West Moutain_ qui s'ébranlait sur ses fondations. Si cela n'avait pas été un _Immortal Object_ , nul doute que tout l'endroit se serait effondré suis lui-même en raison du… Séisme ? Peu importe. Dans tous les cas, les cristaux de glace, loin d'être aussi résistants, se brisèrent les uns après les autres avec un son cristallin. Dans toute autre circonstance, cela aurait pu être quelque chose de sublime à écouter.

« … Va se produire. » Termina inutilement Shirou en faisant de son mieux pour rester debout.

« Désolée… » Déclara piteusement Musume.

Toutefois, avant que quiconque ait le temps de poursuivre la discussion, un bruit de déchirement épouvantable se fit entendre. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait d'arracher violemment un morceau de montagne. Juste après, un silence inquiétant, presque oppressant, s'installa, avant d'être brutalement brisé par un rugissement à glacer le sang, qui sembla résonner en faire écho à travers toute la _West Moutain_ , peut-être plus loin encore. Quelques secondes plus tard, un son similaire à un éboulement se fit entendre, avant que le sommet de la montagne n'explose de l'intérieur.

« … » Shirou regarda le spectacle devant lui, prenant inconsciemment un pas en arrière. « Maman vient d'arriver et elle n'est pas contente… »

Un dragon, d'apparence similaire à X'rphan, émergea du sommet de la montagne. Cependant, alors que le _White Wyrm_ pouvait être considéré comme immense, la créature devant l'Emiya était d'une taille bien supérieure. Gigantesque ne suffisait pas à le qualifier. C'était comme comparer un éléphant à une baleine. De plus son corps, au lieu d'être du même blanc que son prédécesseur, était d'un noir malsain qui le rendait difficile à remarquer dans le ciel nocturne. Seuls ses yeux, écarlates, étaient facilement perceptibles. Son nom était _Y'rphan the True Wyrm_.

« … » L'attention de Shirou se focalisa sur un point particulier au-dessus de la tête du dragon, avant que son visage ne pâlisse légèrement. « Oh, tu dois te moquer de moi… » Marmonna-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Ses yeux écarquillés étaient fixés sur le curseur de Y'rphan. Il était noir. C'était à un tout autre niveau que le rose clair de X'rphan. Cela signifiait que la différence de niveau entre le monstre et le joueur était si élevée que ledit joueur ne pourrait pas le tuer par des moyens conventionnels. Pour être plus précis, les dommages engendrés seraient inférieurs à la santé régénérée, ce qui rendait l'affrontement perdu d'avance. Dans ce genre de circonstances, la fuite serait la meilleure option. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon en face de l'Emiya, et qu'ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une montagne. La fuite était donc impossible.

Néanmoins… Un curseur noir ! Shirou n'en avait jamais rencontré. En raison de son niveau actuel, il lui était facile de trouver du rose clair, la plupart des monstres étant trop faibles pour être un défi. Un rouge classique était déjà plus rare, seuls les Boss d'Etage et les monstres les plus dangereux du _Reverse Aincrad_ en avaient un de cette couleur. Il n'avait cependant plus croisé de violet et de rouge sombre depuis ses débuts dans SAO, où tous les joueurs étaient encore au niveau 1. Mais un noir ? Jamais. Pour en rencontrer un à ce stade du jeu, surtout pour l'Emiya qui disposait du niveau le plus élevé de l'Aincrad, cela aurait dû être impossible. Y'rphan ne pouvait donc être qu'un Boss caché.

Dans de nombreux jeux, il existait le concept de Boss cachés. Ceux-ci étaient plus puissants et dangereux que des Boss ordinaires, ou même des Boss d'Etages, et protégeaient généralement des artefacts de grande puissance. Certains ne pouvaient être affrontés qu'après le Boss final une première fois, afin de pouvoir débloquer une seconde fin ou une fin alternative, généralement meilleure que l'originale. Etait-ce le cas avec Y'rphan ? Non, cela importait peu. Ce qui importait, en revanche, c'était que Shirou allait devoir affronter et tuer le _True Wyrm_. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et, même s'il le pouvait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sur un saccage incontrôlé.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque Y'rphan poussa un puissant rugissement, avant d'ouvrir sa mâchoire le plus large possible. Pâlissant une fois de plus, l'Emiya chargea ses deux épées avec le plus puissant [Prana Burst] qu'il pouvait utiliser en ce cours laps de temps et les utilisa pour parer le souffle de glace qui se dirigea vers lui. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il fut lentement repoussé par la puissance de l'assaut. L'attaque dura une minute environ et Shirou se retrouva à une centaine de mètres de sa position précédente. Se protéger ainsi lui avait coûté à peu près 3000 unités de mana et il n'avait même pas été capable d'absorber tout le choc de l'offensive.

Haletant, le garçon se remit en garde, ce qui eut pour effet de briser la fine couche de glace qui s'était formé sur son corps. L'attaque du _True Wyrm_ avait été violente. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été confronté à un pareil adversaire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti une telle sincère excitation pour la bataille ? Malgré lui, l'Emiya sourit ironiquement. Son ennemi était remarquable, mais il ne pouvait pas être laissé vivant. Il était trop dangereux. A l'heure actuelle, les joueurs ordinaires n'auraient aucune chance contre un tel monstre puissant.

Voyant Y'rphan charger un nouveau souffle de glace, Shirou grogna légèrement, avant de se mettre à courir. Cependant, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il ne se dirigea pas vers le monstre. Au lieu de cela, il se précipita vers le flanc de la montagne, où il s'y jeta sans la moindre hésitation. Comme prévu, le dragon interrompit son attaque et prit son envol pour le poursuivre. Si son hypothèse était exacte, X'rphan était le rejeton du _True Wyrm_ , si bien que ce dernier n'était pas sur le point de laisser filer son tueur. Le combat se poursuivit donc en chute libre…

… Ou plutôt, ce fut l'impression que voulut donner l'Emiya. A présent qu'il tombait dans le vide, gagnant de plus en plus de vitesse, avec le dragon au-dessus de lui qui semblait de toute évidence décidé à le dévorer vivant, Shirou estimait que c'était le bon moment d'agir. Mentalement, il ordonna à Musume de déployer ses ailes d'ombre, ce qu'elle fit sans poser de question malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait et qu'il pouvait percevoir à travers leur lien. Sitôt que les deux appendices apparurent, l' _Outside System Gamer_ fut comme happé vers le haut, le principe étant le même que celui d'un parachute.

En raison de l'action inattendue, Y'rphan fut trop lent à réagir, continuant ainsi son vol vers le bas, doublant ainsi Shirou qui profita de l'occasion pour rétracter les ailes d'ombre et bondir sur son dos. Là, il planta l'épée qu'il tenait avec sa main droite, de type [One-handed Curved Blade], pour assurer une prise dans ce rodéo de l'extrême, pendant qu'il utilisait l'épée dans sa main gauche, de type [Two-handed Curved Blade] pour frapper le _True Wyrm_ avec de multiples [Prana Bursts]. Malheureusement, cela ne fit qu'entamer légèrement sa première barre de santé, et la chose en avait onze. Onze barres de santé ! Même les Boss d'Etage n'en avaient pas autant ! Et il ne pouvait même pas diminuer de moitié la première d'entre elles.

Il fallait comprendre que Shirou utilisait [Two-handed Curved Blade] à une seule main, ce qui diminuait d'environ un tiers sa puissance d'attaque. Cependant, l'arme elle-même restait plus puissante que s'il avait utilisé une [One-handed Curved Blade], une [One-handed Sword] ou toute autre arme à une main… Sauf peut-être une lance, mais il n'en avait pas la [Compétence]. Il fallait cependant une [Strenght] très élevée pour pouvoir manipuler une [Two-handed Curved Blade] à la manière d'une simple [One-handed Curved Blade]. La [Strenght] de l'Emiya n'était peut-être pas particulièrement élevée, indépendamment de son niveau, mais il compensait grâce à [Reinforcement], mais même ainsi, cela restait limite. Si seulement il pouvait augmenter sa puissance…

 _Je suis l'os de mon épée_

Tout comme il prononça la première ligne de son aria, la puissance envahit son corps, ce qui lui permit de s'affranchir temporairement des limites du jeu. Satisfait, Shirou recommença à attaquer le dos du dragon dans un enchainement constant de [Prana Bursts]. Y'rphan, qui s'était redressé de sa chute vers le sol et volait désormais horizontalement, grogna avec agacement, mais ne sembla pas particulièrement blessé par les offensives répétées de l'Emiya. Pour preuve, la première barre de santé du _True Wyrm_ , alors qu'en dessous des 75%, restait encore largement au-dessus des 50%.

Si la vie du dragon n'était pas restaurée plus rapidement que les dommages qu'il accumulait, c'était uniquement en raison de l'utilisation répétée de [Prana Burst], ce qui ne pourrait malheureusement pas être maintenu indéfiniment. Pour le moment, la plus grande préoccupation du Boss était de déloger son ennemi de son dos, où il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer. Pour ce faire, il faisait des embardées dans tous les sens, ainsi que des loopings et des vrilles, mais l' _Outside System Gamer_ était jusqu'à présent parvenu à maintenir sa position. C'était actuellement son unique avantage.

 _L'acier est mon corps et le feu est mon sang_

A l'incantation de la seconde ligne de son aria, le corps de Shirou se gorgea d'encore plus de puissance. Avec un grognement de contentement, l'Emiya poursuivit son assaut, inlassable. Comme prévu, ses attaques engendraient encore plus de dégâts à Y'rphan, à tel point que sa première barre de santé diminua rapidement en dessous des 25%. Le Boss, en réponse, rugit de douleur pour la première fois du combat. La « blessure » était encore superficielle, mais l'objectif se rapprochait, petit à petit. A présent, tout n'était plus qu'une question de persévérance.

Le problème était que, en raison d'une utilisation pratiquement continue de [Prana Bursts], le mana de Shirou s'épuisait à un rythme alarmant. Il en avait déjà consommé plus de 30%, soit un peu plus de 6000 unité de mana. L'apprenti mage n'avait jamais utilisé une telle quantité de mana au cours d'un affrontement auparavant. C'était en fait assez impressionnant… Et effrayant. Un Boss d'Etage aurait déjà perdu 50-60% de sa santé s'il s'était pris l'ensemble de ces dommages. Le _True Wyrm_ , cependant, avait à peine perdu 10% de sa vie, ce qui en disait long sur ses capacités.

Finalement, l'Emiya parvint à retirer une barre de santé entière de Y'rphan, avec de grands efforts. Malheureusement, il ne profita pas réellement de la réalisation de cet exploit. A ce rythme, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire de même avec les dix barres de santé restante, faute de mana. Il était encore trop faible, ses attaques trop douces. Pour couronner le tout, le dragon se fit plus hargneux dans ses tentatives pour déloger Shirou de son emplacement actuel. Il tenta même à un moment de se frotter le dos contre la paroi de la montagne, mais le garçon parvint de justesse à se déplacer juste à côté de l'aile droite, et donc à éviter d'être désarçonné et de tomber dans le vide.

 _J'ai créé plus de mille lames_

Simultanément au chant de la troisième ligne de l'aria, le _True Wyrm_ rugit de douleur, ce qui fit vibrer tout son corps, parce que sa seconde barre de santé fut réduite de moitié. Avec une embardée, il changea brutalement de direction, parvenant ainsi à déstabiliser l'Emiya, qui ne réussit à se maintenir que de justesse en s'accrochant fermement à l'épée plantée dans le dos du dragon. Même ainsi, la vitesse que le Boss affichait était telle qu'il avait de la difficulté à ne pas lâcher, même en tenant l'arme avec ses deux mains. Avec un grognement de frustration, Shirou se rendit alors compte qu'il avait perdu son autre lame ce qui, dans sa situation actuelle, n'était pas vraiment mieux que d'être désarmé.

Rajustant sa prise sur l'épée plantée dans le dos de Y'rphan, Il parvint finalement à s'accroupir, ce qui était une meilleure position que précédemment, où il avait plus ou moins fait une interprétation libre d'un drapeau flottant au gré du vent. Vérifiant son mana restant d'un coup d'œil rapide, le garçon constata qu'il lui en restait à peine 10000 unités. Cela n'allait pas, c'était trop peu. Pire, pendant l'intervalle où il avait été forcé de cesser d'attaquer, la santé du dragon avait été restauré jusqu'à 10% de sa première barre. A ce rythme, il allait perdre, et méchamment.

Shirou maudit silencieusement le système de jeu qui lui interdisait d'ouvrir son inventaire pour récupérer des items ou changer ses équipements pendant qu'il était dans un combat. Sans cette restrictio, sa situation n'aurait pas été aussi précaire. Il aurait tout simplement pu restaurer son mana en buvant des potions. Idem pour sa santé. Ce n'était malheureusement pas possible, l'obligeant à se contenter de la restauration naturelle de son personnage, ce qui n'était vraiment pas beaucoup, surtout compte tenu des circonstances présentes. Il allait finir projeté dans le vide avant longtemps et ne pourrait pratiquement rien faire pour se défendre à ce moment-là.

Etait-il devenu trop confiant ? Quelle ironie… Cela signifiait qu'il s'était comporté comme Gilgamesh, considérant ce monde comme son terrain de jeu, sans se soucier de ses habitants, qu'ils soient réels ou non, consentants ou forcés. Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Shirou était différent du Roi des Héros. Il n'était pas arrogant et connaissait ses responsabilités. En outre, il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un mourir s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Certes, contrairement à avant, il ne sacrifierait pas sa vie pour un inconnu, mais il ferait néanmoins de son mieux pour préserver celle d'autrui, lorsque cela était possible.

En raison de sa position précaire, et ne voulant pas gaspiller de mana en projetant une nouvelle arme, l'Emiya décida de reprendre son attaque à mains nues. Soutenu par l'aria qu'il avait partiellement récité, qui faisait littéralement de lui une épée vivante, son corps recevait temporairement les avantages de [Weapon], [Slash Weapon] et [Sword], Shirou utilisa [Martial Arts], doublé de [Reinforcement] pour stimuler sa force physique et frapper le dos de Y'rphan directement avec son poing. Cela restait moins efficace qu'une véritable arme dont il possédait la [Compétence], mais il ferait avec pour le moment. Après tout, la principale différence était qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son [Prana Burst] sans une épée… Ou peut-être que si, mais l'idée n'avait jamais été testée et maintenant n'était pas véritablement le bon moment pour cela.

 _Maudit par la vie, encore bénie par la mort_

Lorsqu'il prononça la quatrième ligne de son aria Shirou sourit, sourire qui s'effaça lorsque Y'rphan bascula soudainement sur le côté, si bien que l'Emiya se retrouva la tête en bas, accroché au dragon par sa seule épée. Le _True Wyrm_ , ayant changé sa stratégie, plana sur le dos pendant plusieurs minutes, obligeant le garçon à rester agrippé à son arme par la garde, les pieds dans le vide. Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, ladite arme commença à se détacher de la chair du Boss dans laquelle elle était plantée. Petit à petit, par à coup, la lame glissa de son support, menaçant de plus en plus de se libérer et d'entrainer le _Faker_ avec elle dans une chute mortelle.

Shirou n'allait pas se mentir, il était dans une situation délicate. Tout son poids reposant sur son épée plantée dans le dos d'Y'rphan, qui planait toujours à l'envers, le dos vers le bas, dans un effort évident pour se débarrasser de son adversaire, il ne pouvait honnêtement pas se permettre d'agir de façon inconsidérée. D'une part, il ne pouvait pas tenter de prendre appui davantage sur son arme, de peur d'accélérer la vitesse à laquelle elle se détachait de la chair du dragon. D'autre part, il ne pouvait pas non plus demander l'aide de Musume. Alors qu'elle pourrait utiliser ses tentacules d'ombre pour s'accrocher au _True Wyrm_ , mais si elle faisait cela, son mode armure serait désactivé, laissant son Master totalement exposé à l'attaque d'un ennemi qui pourrait le tuer en un coup sans sa protection.

Déglutissant légèrement, la sueur coulant sur son visage, l'Emiya observa ses environs, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'utiliser le décor de l'Aincrad à son avantage. L'instant d'après, cependant, Shirou ne put que pâlir lorsqu'il comprit enfin l'horreur et l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle il trouvait actuellement. De là où il se tenait actuellement, position précaire s'il en était une, il pouvait voir le château flottant dans une magnifique vue d'ensemble, baignée par les rayons d'une pleine lune.

Il n'était plus dans l'Aincrad. Il était toujours dans SAO, mais il avait quitté les limites « logiques » du jeu. Un joueur ne pouvait se déplacer qu'à travers les étages du château en raison d'un besoin de support physique pour marcher dessus. Naturellement, les monstres volants n'avaient pas cette restriction, ayant la possibilité de faire pleinement usage du ciel, sui en temps normal se limitait à la distance entre le sol et le plafond d'un étage. Sauf… Sauf que la plupart des étages n'étaient pas « fermés » pour ainsi dire. Au contraire, une grande majorité des étages étaient ouverts sur l'extérieur de l'Aincrad, sur le ciel infini et la mer de nuage au-dessus de laquelle le château flottait. Cela avait d'ailleurs été la principale méthode de suicide des joueurs, qui se jetaient dans le vide, au cours du premier mois.

Et là… Et là, Shirou comprenait pour la première fois l'ampleur de SAO. Le château lui-même n'était pas la seule réalisation. Non, tout son contexte, son environnement, tout ce qui entourait l'Aincrad, chaque petit détail, faisait également partie de cet ensemble. C'était magnifique… Sauf que l'Emiya ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de profiter de la vue puisqu'il avait littéralement les pieds dans le vide. Y'rphan, après avoir en quelque sorte capturé sa proie, l'avait emmené au-delà des limites où celui-ci ne pourrait survivre, même s'il gagnait et vainquait le dragon. Il serait condamné à traverser la mer de nuages, et donc à périr.

Oui, la situation n'avait vraiment rien de favorable. Shirou essaya de visualiser la distance entre l'Aincrad et lui-même, mais en vain. Il pouvait cependant dire qu'il se trouvait approximativement au-delà des dix kilomètres. C'était beaucoup, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas voler et pourrait, au mieux, planer sur des courtes et moyennes distances. Et pour montrer à quel point la situation n'était pas à l'avantage de l'Emiya, c'était que tout cela n'était même pas sa première préoccupation. Avant de se soucier de comment il allait survivre à la chute, chose assez improbable, il devait encore trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'Y'rphan. Vaincre un dragon dans le ciel… Etait-ce même seulement possible ?

Un nouvel à coup de son épée ramena Shirou à l'instant présent. Seule la pointe de sa lame était encore plantée dans le dos du dragon. A la moindre perturbation, au moindre cahot, elle se détacherait, ce qui provoquerait le début de l'enfer pour l'Emiya. Pire encore, il pouvait sentir le poids du regard du _True Wyrm_ sur lui. Le Boss attendait patiemment qu'il tombe. Oh, il ne le laisserait pas mourir de la chute, voulant probablement la satisfaction du meurtre lui-même. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs sans doute déjà fait si la position du garçon n'avait pas été si difficile à atteindre. A l'origine, l' _Outside System Gamer_ s'était placé entre les deux ailes d'Y'rphan, zone stratégique inaccessible à son ennemi, que ce soit par sa queue ou sa gueule, et donc relativement sécurisé. Et à l'heure actuelle, c'était tout ce qui le retenait de la reprise de la lutte…

 **Hostile!**

Ou pas. La pointe de la lame de Shirou se détacha finalement, entrainant son porteur dans le vide. Le dragon, percevant le changement, se redressant brusquement en entama un demi-tour dans le but évident de croquer l'Emiya. Heureusement, pour ainsi dire, sa forme massive l'obligea à faire un large détour pour revenir de face, même dans ce ciel sans obstacle. Cela laissa le temps au garçon pour une dernière tentative désespérée. Ordonnant mentalement à Musume de faire apparaître les ailes d'ombre sur son armure, ce qui, en raison de l'absence d'un potentiel offensif, ne désactivait pas le mode armure, le _Faker_ ajusta maladroitement sa position dans le vide et fit face à son ennemi mortel.

Levant une main, celle qui ne tenait pas son épée. Shirou ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il était sur le point de tout donné, chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire auparavant parce qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque à utilisation unique, et donc d'un dernier recours. Rouvrant les yeux, l'Emiya activa [Projection] à son maximum. Grâce à une multitude de marqueurs de mana, qu'il avait placé sur chaque arme de son inventaire, il utilisa ce lien pour les faire se manifester dans le ciel tout autour de lui, toutes pointées en direction d'Y'rphan. Plusieurs centaines d'épées en tout genre, dont la lame de chacun se mit à briller avec [Prana Burst], n'attendaient plus que l'instruction de leur propriétaire pour se déchainer.

Finalement, Shirou abaissa sa main et l'enfer se déchaina. Une véritable pluie d'épées brillantes et scintillantes s'abattit sur le dragon, qui prit l'attaque de face. Malgré la douleur, dont le hurlement associé fut long et particulièrement audible dans l'immensité du ciel, le Boss ne dévia pas de son chemin. En réponse, L'Emiya utilisa une autre propriété de [Projection], qui consistait à créer spontanément une arme à partir du moment où celle-ci avait déjà été forgée au moins une fois par l'utilisateur de la capacité, à savoir le _Faker_ dans ce cas particulier. Le problème était que cela coutait beaucoup plus de mana que de simplement manifester une lame déjà présente dans l'inventaire. D'où le dernier recours.

Mais même les immenses réserves de [Mana] de Shirou furent insuffisante pour stopper la charge furieuse d'Y'rphan, qui parvint à traverser le barrage d'acier au prix de nombreuses blessures, malheureusement superficielles pour la plupart. Seules quatre barres de sa santé étaient manquantes, soit un tiers de son total. De son côté, l'Emiya était pratiquement à court de jus. Grinçant des dents, il ne put qu'esquiver au dernier moment la mâchoire du Boss, qui avait essayé de l'engloutir, et parvint à administrer un ultime [Prana Burst] au dragon, en plein milieu du cou. Cela ne le tua pas, ne lui retira même pas une barre de vie, mais l'attaque vicieuse fut suffisante pour forcer le Boss à reculer.

En réaction Shirou se permit un léger sourire de triomphe, qui s'estompa dès qu'il remarqua qu'il perdait de l'altitude. La morsure d'Yrphan n'avait pas été totalement évitén en fin de compte, car Musume avait perdu l'une de ses ailes ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa santé. A cause de cela, et d'une insuffisance en mana, elle ne pouvait pas faire pousser une nouvelle aile dans l'immédiat. Le teint pâle, Shirou ne put que regarder vers le bas, où sa mort, du moins celle de son avatar, se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Avec un hurlement, son corps traversa la mer de nuages…

* * *

Avatar:

Nom: Shirou.

Niveau : 131.

PV max : 6000.

Mana max: 19300.

Familier: Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght]: 49 (A).

[Endurance] : 60 (A).

[Agilité]: 70 (A).

[Chance]: 54 (A).

[Mana]: 386 (A +++).

[Compétences] _Épée d' art en ligne_ :

[Bataille Healing]: 1000.

[Parry]: 1000.

[Lancer lame]: 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding]: 1000.

[Méditation]: 1000.

[Recherche]: 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatie]: 1000.

[Extended Limite de poids]: 1000.

[Recovery Familier]: 1000.

[Communication Familier]: 1000.

[Arc] : 1000.

[Copie]: 1000.

[Lames doubles (Faux)]: 1000.

[Épée sacrée (Faux)]: 167.

[Forcer]: 677.

[Hawk Eye]: 549.

[Piège Démontage]: 360.

[Piège Création]: 198.

[Compétences] _illimité Blade Works_ :

[Arme]: 1000.

[Slash Arme]: 1000.

[Epée]: 1000.

[Épée à une main]: 1000.

[Deux mains droites épée]: 1000.

[Une seule main, lame courbe]: 1000.

[Deux mains lame courbe]: 1000.

[Une seule main droite Dague]: 1000.

[Curved une seule main Dague]: 1000.

[Une seule main Rapier]: 1000.

[Katana]: 1000.

[Arme Forging]: 1000.

[Slash Arme Forging]: 1000.

[Epée Forging]: 1000.

[Épée à une main Forging]: 1000.

[Deux mains droites épée Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main incurvée Lame Forging]: 1000.

[Deux mains incurvées Lame Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main droite Dague Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main incurvée Dagger Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main Rapier Forging]: 1000.

[Katana Forging]: 963.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Renforcement]: 1000.

 _Système extérieur_ [Compétence]:

[Prana Burst]: 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (Faux)]: 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (True)]: 1000.

[Savoir] _Âme Traducteur_ :

[Accélération Fluctlight]: 1000.

Avatar:

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 125.

PV max : 20000.

Mana max: 2250.

Maître : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght]: 90 (A).

[Endurance] : 200 (A+++).

[Agilité]: 101 (A +).

[Chance]: 17 (D-).

[Mana]: 45 (A-).

Compétences :

[Mana Link]: 1000.

[Shadow Possession] : 1000.

[Ombre Voyage]: 1000.

[Hiding Ombre]: 1000.

[Shapeshifting]: 1000.

[Shadow Clone] : 821.

[Shadow Invocation] : 487.

[Meditation] : 304.

* * *

Et ce sera tout !

…

Quoi, a ne se fait pas ? Bien sûr que si, je viens de le faire.

…

Quoi ? Puisque je vous dit que cela se finit comme ça !

…

Quoi encore ? Quoi l'Aincrad ? Est-ce que c'est terminé ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Quoi, c'est moi l'auteur ? Ah, oui… C'est vrai… Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche, vous savez…

Donc, pour répondre à vos interrogations, j'ai déjà mentionné dans de précédents chapitres (et ceux qui connaissent SAO savent à ce sujet), mais lorsqu'une personne tombe de l'Aincrad, elle meure. En sera-t-il de même pour Shirou ? Eh bien, je vous laisserai découvrir ce qu'il en est !

Bon, concernant Y'rphan, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu beaucoup d'idées pour le nom, mais je voulais une connexion avec X'rphan. Je précise qu'à ce stade de l'histoire, Kirito n'a pas encore affronté ce Boss-ci. Pour ce qui est de cet incroyable super-Boss qui sort un peu de nulle part, je voulais en quelque sorte marquer le coup. C'est après tout un adversaire qui va marquer un tournant dans l'évolution de cette histoire. Il est un peu le début de la fin, pour ainsi dire. Soit, comme la fin du chapitre le suggère, c'est la fin de l'arc Aincrad, soit il indique l'approche de ladite fin. Après tout, si Shirou récupérère ces deux _Divine Constructs_ , il ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'arc ne finisse de toute manière. La question est : laquelle de ces deux hypothèses est la bonne ?

Vous devrez attendre quelques semaines pour découvrir ce qu'il en est !

A la prochaine !


	18. Chapter 18

Et me revoilà ! En avance, en plus de ça ! Si c'est pas beau ?

Et pour ne rien arranger, non seulement je suis en avance, mais je reviens avec pas moins de deux chapitres ! A vous de profiter.

De plus, ces deux chapitres sont plutôt consistant (les deux tournant autour des 10 000 mots), donc cela devrait vous tenir un petit moment... Enfin je l'espère.

Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, il est temps de vous faire plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 18 : Ennemi public n°1…_**

Kirito était nerveux. Tout son corps était raide. A ses côtés, Asuna et Sachi étaient dans le même état, peut-être même pire pour cette dernière car elle n'avait jamais été en contact direct avec les lignes de front. Or, ce qui se passait actuellement était sans précédent dans l'Aincrad. Il y avait déjà eu par le passé des journées où toute activité dans SAO semblait cesser. Cependant, jamais cette déclaration n'avait été aussi vraie qu'aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de ce jeu, toute activité des joueurs avait été suspendue. Cela avait été une demande du groupe des conquérants et eux-mêmes n'avaient pas quitté la ville depuis la veille. La raison était qu'une réunion de la plus haute importance était sur le point d'avoir lieu et que tous voulaient être présents, ne serait-ce que pour en savoir le contenu. Certes, il y avait déjà eu de nombreuses rumeurs, il les avait entendus lui aussi, mais personne n'avait pu confirmer ces faits. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le trio se trouvait actuellement au cœur de la base des _Knights of the Blood_ , au 55ème Etage, dans la ville nommée Granzam. Ils étaient assis à une table ronde massive où étaient installées une cinquantaine de chaises. Deux tiers d'entre elles étaient déjà occupées, tandis que les autres étaient encore en attente de l'invité qui y prendrait place. Et quels invités ! Tous ceux qui siégeaient à cette table étaient des combattants de la ligne de front et parmi le top des joueurs de l'Aincrad, la crème de la crème, l'élite des conquérants. La plupart était également chef ou sous-chef de leur propre guilde. Derrière eux, debout, se tenaient les membres les plus importants desdites guildes. Ceux qui, comme Kirito, ne faisaient partie d'aucune guilde étaient rares dans cette salle. Lui-même avait été personnellement invité en raison de ses différents exploits sur le champ de bataille. Après tout, il était le _Black Swordsman_ , mais également le _Beater_.

Sachi était un autre cas particulier, différent du bêta-testeur. En tant que l'une des deux petites amies de celui-ci, Asuna, l'autre petite amie et celle qui avait apporté l'invitation à Kirito, l'avait également invité. C'était une preuve d'amitié incroyable entre les deux filles qui se partageaient le même homme. Beaucoup de joueurs qui étaient au courant de cette improbable relation, se demandaient comment cela pouvait fonctionner… Car oui, cela fonctionnait ! Quant aux autres, soit ils ne s'en souciaient pas, soit ils étaient jaloux. Eh bien, quelques femmes trouvaient même cela romantique, pour une raison quelconque. Et si elle était assise à la table de réunion à gauche du _Beater_ , et Asuna à sa droite, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'une faveur personnelle du _Flash_.

De l'autre côté de la salle, juste en face de Kirito, siégeait Hearthcliff. Ses deux coudes étaient posés sur la table et ses doigts étaient croisés devant son visage. Son expression, d'ordinaire aimable, quoique légèrement indéchiffrable, était désormais insondable. Cependant, de par son langage corporel, il était possible de sentir son sérieux et sa gravité envers la situation. C'était lui qui avait organisé cette réunion. C'était également lui qui avait personnellement invité Kirito, chargeant Asuna de transmettre le message de sa part. Cette dernière, en tant que sous-chef des _Knights of the Blood_ , aurait dû se tenir au côté d'Hearthcliff, son chef, mais celui-ci lui avait permis de rester avec son petit ami. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle portait un équipement relativement classique, encore de haut niveau et de bonne qualité, plutôt que son uniforme de guilde blanc et rouge.

La salle était silencieuse, emplie de tension. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit dans cette atmosphère oppressante. Heureusement, ils n'auraient pas à le faire. Hearthcliff s'en chargerait le moment venu. En tant qu'organisateur de cette réunion inédite dans l'histoire de l'Aincrad, c'était de sa responsabilité de prendre la parole en premier. Toutefois, pour le moment, il se contentait de rester silencieux, ses yeux restants focalisés sur la grande porte ouverte. L'heure de la réunion n'était pas encore arrivée et des joueurs arrivaient encore à un rythme régulier, se plaçant là où ils étaient censés être. A mesure que le temps s'écoulait, l'atmosphère se chargeait d'anticipation et de tension. L'intensité était bien plus importante que lors des réunions stratégiques visant à lutter contre un Boss d'Etage.

Dans le silence assourdissant, quelqu'un déglutit. Cela sembla résonner dans toute la salle…

Kirito, essayant de son mieux pour rester calme, jetait également des coups d'œil à la porte à intervalles réguliers. Parmi toutes les personnes convoquées pour cette réunion, une en particulier brillait par son absence. Shirou, le porte-parole des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ , n'était toujours pas arrivé. En fait, cela faisait presque trois mois que pratiquement personne ne l'avait vu. Quant à ceux qui prétendaient l'avoir vu, ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes certains qu'il s'agissait effectivement de lui. Même aux dernières réunions stratégiques pour les Boss d'Etage, il ne s'était pas manifesté, quelque chose qu'il avait pourtant toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

Pour le remplacer, Assassin s'était présentée. A en juger par sa voix, il s'agissait d'une femme. Cela dit, personne n'avait vu son visage, dissimulé sous une capuche étroite. Elle avait refusé de divulguer la moindre information concernant l' _Outside System Gamer_. De ses propres mots, si elle avait été choisie pour remplacer Archer, c'était qu'elle était la seule personne de la guilde à pourvoir endosser ce rôle. Les rumeurs concernant la puissance des membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ étaient nombreuses et relevaient presque de la légende. La plus populaire, et jamais démentie jusqu'à ce jour, était que leur puissance individuelle était telle qu'il n'était pas possible pour eux de combattre dans un groupe. Shirou était une exception car il était le plus maîtrisé, mais même lui était considéré comme un monstre en termes de compétences sur le terrain. En ce sens, Assassin était donc le meilleur choix pour le remplacer car son style de combat était le plus compatible avec un groupe. L'ironie n'était évidemment pas loupée. Cela ne signifiait cependant pas qu'elle était la plus faible. Trop peu d'informations étaient connues à son sujet… Tout comme pour le reste des membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ , y compris l'Emiya.

Son apparition soudaine et la disparition simultanée de Shirou avait provoqué de nombreuses rumeurs à circuler. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il avait finalement succombé à l'Aincrad, tué en combattant des monstres. Cette théorie semblait être appuyée par le fait que les « journées duel » du vendredi avaient été brutalement interrompues sans explication parce que l'Emiya avait cessé de se rendre dans l'arène. Toutefois, Kirito savait que ce n'était pas la vérité et qu'il était vivant, car son nom apparaissait toujours dans sa liste d'ami. Malheureusement l' _Outside System Gamer_ ne répondait à aucun message, pas même d'Argo. Assassin leur avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il était occupé à une tâche importante à l'heure actuelle et qu'il ne devait pas être dérangé pour le moment. Cela n'avait pas vraiment rassuré le _Beater_ , mais il avait accepté de le laisser seul pour le moment. Toutefois, s'il devait ne pas apparaître au cours de cette réunion, le bêta-testeur était décidé à le chercher et à le trouver, quitte à fouiller l'Aincrad jusque dans ses moindres recoins.

Les minutes défilèrent et le flux de joueurs entrant dans la salle de réunion avait progressivement diminué, jusqu'à finalement cesser complètement. Toutes les chaises autour de la table étaient occupées, à l'exception d'une seule. Shirou ne s'était toujours pas présenté. Plus étrange encore, aucun membre des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ n'était là. Cela devait être une première. Auparavant, même avant la disparition de l'Emiya, il y avait toujours eu au moins un représentant de la guilde à chaque réunion ou événement important. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait d'Archer, mais il était arrivé en de rares occasions qu'un autre se présente. Eh bien, c'était avant que l' _Outside System Gamer_ ne disparaisse de la surface de l'Aincrad. Maintenant, Assassin semblait avoir endossé ce rôle.

Le temps continua de s'écouler, inlassable. La tension se fit de plus en plus intense et l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde. Il était bientôt temps de commencer la réunion. Soupirant profondément, Hearthcliff ferma les yeux un instant. Kirito sut instantanément qu'il allait ordonner la fermeture des portes afin que personne n'interrompe la séance. Le bêta-testeur grinça des dents mais ne pouvait rien faire pour repousser l'échéance. Les autres joueurs ne le permettraient pas, en particulier venant d'une personne aussi impopulaire que lui. Il était, après tout, le _Beater_. Il ne put donc que regarder, impuissant, le chef des _Knights of the Blood_ relever la tête et ordonner à deux membres de sa guilde de verrouiller la salle de l'intérieur…

… Seulement pour interrompre l'ordre au dernier moment. Les yeux de Hearthcliff étaient rivés sur la porte. Immédiatement, l'attention de tous les joueurs dans la salle fut détournée vers le couloir. Kirito entendit clairement un certain nombre de personne retenir leur souffle dans un mélange de choc et d'incrédulité. Lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'afficher une expression légèrement béante à la scène en face de lui. Oh oui… Quel que fût le sujet de cette réunion, que les rumeurs soient vraies ou non, cela allait définitivement être quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

Et pour cause ! Avec une démarche lente et fluide, sept personnes entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Toutes étaient vêtues d'un long manteau noir dissimulant à capuche dissimulant leurs caractéristiques physiques. Ils étaient les _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ , les sept membres qui la composaient, la guilde complète. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient tous présentés en un seul endroit. Deux avaient été le maximum jusqu'à ce jour et cela s'était essentiellement limité au domaine de l'arène. Pour cette raison, de voir ce groupe, qui relevait presque autant du mythe que de la réalité, dans son intégralité, il y avait effectivement de quoi être choqué.

En raison de leur équipement, il était impossible de les distinguer les uns des autres. Seuls deux éléments permettaient de les différencier. Le premier était leur taille, Berserker étant le plus grand et Assassin la plus petite. Le second était la marque que chacun arborait au niveau du cœur et sur le dos de leur manteau. Une épée pour Saber. Un arc pour Archer. Un sceptre pour Caster. Un poignard pour Assassin. Une lance pour Lancer. Un cheval pour Rider. Une marque de poing pour Berserker. Pour une raison quelconque, Kirito ressentit un léger malaise à cette vue. Shirou n'avait jamais dissimulé son visage auparavant. Son identité était connue de tous. En fait, il était le seul membre des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ dont l'identité était connue. Alors pourquoi se dissimulait-il cette fois-ci ? Un sourcil levé de Hearthcliff indiqua qu'il pensait la même chose. Toutefois, il ne commenta pas. Personne ne le fit.

« Veuillez pardonnez notre retard… » S'excusa Archer en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Il nous a fallu plus de temps que prévu pour nous réunir et nous présenter ici. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Assura le chef des _Knights of the Blood_. « La réunion n'a pas encore commencé. Prenez place et je pourrais enfin expliquer pourquoi je vous ai tous convoqué à cette réunion. »

L'homme acquiesça et s'assit à sa place, occupant ainsi la dernière chaise vide autour de la table. Les six autres membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_. Se positionnèrent derrière lui, demeurant debout dans une posture raide. Intérieurement, Kirito soupira de soulagement. C'était bien la voix de Shirou. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que le visage d'Archer avait été recouvert pour dissimuler le ait que ce n'était justement pas l' _Outside System Gamer_. Il était heureux de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant… Pour une raison quelconque, le _Beater_ avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

« Bien ! » Fit Hearthcliff en se levant, ce qui attira l'attention de tous sur lui. « Puisque tout le monde est enfin présent, permettez-moi de déclarer cette réunion extraordinaire ouverte ! Comme vous le savez tous, ceci est une première. Jamais auparavant quelque chose de similaire n'a eu lieu. Certains se demandent sans doute pourquoi je les ai convoqué, tandis que d'autres ont évidemment une petite idée de la question. Sachez que j'ai une excellente raison d'avoir agi ainsi et vous comprendrez dans un instant pourquoi. »

Inconsciemment, Kirito se pencha en avant. Il n'était pas le seul. Presque tout le monde agissait de cette manière. Hearthcliff avait ce genre d'effet sur les gens. Il avait un fort charisme et savait comment l'utiliser. Même lors des réunions stratégiques des Boss d'Etage, ce charisme était perceptible. Aujourd'hui, cependant, était incomparable avec les manifestations habituelles. L'intensité était bien plus grande. Son public était captivé, écoutant avidement la moindre de ses paroles.

« Tout a commencé il y a un peu plus de deux mois. » Expliqua le chef des _Knights of the Blood_. « Le premier incident fut considéré comme un acte isolé si bien que personne ne s'en soucia. Des cas similaires avaient déjà été répertoriés dans le passé, en particulier au début de cette année. Evidemment, lesdits cas ne s'étaient étendus que sur une courte période car il devint rapidement évident pour tous que ces incidents ne pourraient pas dégénérer plus loin. »

Kirito hocha la tête, imité par un certain nombre de joueurs dans la salle. Il savait de quoi parlait Hearthcliff. Tout le monde le savait. Ces incidents étaient tous liés aux _Safe Zones_ dans lesquelles se trouvaient les villes de l'Aincrad. Chaque ville, qu'il s'agisse de la plus petite ou de la plus grande, était entourée d'une _Safe Zone_ qui empêchait la perte de santé des joueurs en son sein. Tant qu'une personne ne quittait pas son périmètre d'action, sa vie ne serait jamais en danger. Il s'agissait là de la seule véritable protection que Kayaba Akihiko leur avait fourni et quelque chose qui maintenant un certain équilibre dans ce jeu de la mort. En ce sens, les situations telles que les « morts » de Yolko et de Caynz intra-Zone étaient des aberrations qui auraient provoqué la panique chez la population des joueurs si cela s'était avéré réel.

« Je vois que vous savez tous de quoi je parle. » Constata Hearthcliff en fermant brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir immédiatement. « Effectivement, je parle des _Guardians_. Ces PNJ sont aussi puissants que des Boss d'Etage d'un palier supérieur, soit vingt-cinq Etages au-dessus de leur Etage d'apparition, ce qui en fait potentiellement les entités les plus puissantes de l'Aincrad. Toutefois, la plupart d'entre vous ne les ont jamais rencontrés. Et pour cause ! Ils ne se présentent que pour défendre la _Safe Zone_ de leur ville d'affectation. Etant donné que les monstres ne sont pas programmés pour attaquer les villes, cela signifie que leur rôle principal est d'empêcher les joueurs orange de pénétrer dans lesdites villes. »

Encore une fois, Kirito hocha la tête. C'était une connaissance commune pour l'élite des conquérants, mais il était bon de le rappeler, au moins pour en informer les autres membres de guilde présents qui eux ignoraient cela. Si les joueurs verts étaient les gentils, alors les joueurs orange étaient les méchants. Leurs infractions pouvaient aller d'un simple vol à l'agression, voire le meurtre, d'un joueur vert. C'était pour cela que le curseur de ces joueurs virait du vert à l'orange. Avoir un curseur orange signifiait qu'il était impossible de le dissimuler, signalant à tout le monde que l'on était un criminel. Mais le pire fardeau d'un joueur orange était son incapacité à pouvoir entrer dans les villes. Les _Guardians_ y veillaient, attaquant les joueurs oranges jusqu'à leur mort ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la _Safe Zone_. Cela signifiait donc qu'ils ne pouvaient pas acheter d'armes ou d'équipements, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus les faire réparer et, surtout, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se procurer d'items pour récupérer la santé ou le mana auprès des PNJ.

Naturellement, il y avait toujours des méthodes pour « tromper » le système. Après tout, tout comme il n'y avait pas de sanction pour un joueur vert d'attaquer un joueur orange, il n'y avait pas non plus de sanction pour un joueur vert d'aider un joueur orange. Pour cette raison, les guildes orange étaient toujours composées d'au moins un ou deux joueurs verts qui s'occupaient du ravitaillement dans les villes. Ce fait était malheureusement devenu assez commun lorsqu'il devint évident que les _Guardians_ étaient une fore immuable et invincible. Personne ne pouvait lutter contre eux. Individuellement, ils étaient aussi puissants qu'un Boss d'Etage d'un palier supérieur. Cependant, leur véritable force résidait dans le fait qu'ils se présentaient en groupes de quinze à vingt. Naturellement, personne n'était assez fou pour oser les affronter de face… Ou même les affronter du tout.

« Les cas dont je parlais plus tôt font naturellement référence aux moments où un ou plusieurs joueurs ont été confrontés aux _Guardians_. » Expliqua Hearthcliff, précisant l'évidence. « Au début de l'année, lorsque la criminalité s'est soudainement propagée dans tout l'Aincrad, des affrontements de ce genre ont régulièrement pu être constatés pendant une période d'environ deux semaines, après quoi ils cessèrent soudainement. C'est pour cela que le premier incident, qui fut le début d'une série encore ininterrompue à ce jour, fut d'abord considéré comme un acte isolé, d'autant plus que cela s'était produit dans les Etages inférieurs. Malheureusement, quelques jours plus tard, un nouvel incident se produisit, identique, quelques Etages au-dessus du précédent. Depuis, cela ne s'est plus arrêté. Tous les deux jours, parfois moins, un nouvel incident se produisait. Plus d'une cinquantaine de ces incidents ont été répertoriée à ce jour et ce nombre semble destiné à croitre avec le temps. »

« … » Kirito se redressa légèrement, attentif.

« Evidemment, si j'ai été jusqu'à convoqué une réunion extraordinaire pour vous parler de ceci, ce n'est pas sans raison. » Déclara le chef des _Knights of the Blood_. « Ces incidents sont radicalement différents des cas survenus en début d'année. D'une part, le joueur impliqué est seul, ce qui est pour le coup relativement normal dans ce contexte particulier. D'autre part, cependant, le fait est que ledit joueur n'est pas mis en déroute par les _Guardians_. Lorsque j'en ai entendu parler la première fois, j'avoue ne pas y avoir cru. Comme ne pas être sceptique lorsque l'on entend cela ? Toutefois, avec l'accumulation de faits signalés, j'ai personnellement mené l'enquête pour découvrir la vérité. Et c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes tous là. Mesdames, messieurs, il existe effectivement un joueur non seulement capable de lutter à égalité contre un groupe de _Guardians_ , mais également de les vaincre ! Vous le connaissez sans doute sous son appellation populaire ; le _Red One_ … »

Aussitôt, la salle éclata en murmures. Hearthcliff ne fit rien pour les arrêter, se contentant de rester debout patiemment pour laisser le temps à chacun d'assimiler l'information choquante qu'il venait de transmettre. Il fallait dire que le _Red One_ n'avait été jusqu'à présent qu'une simple rumeur. Non, c'était un peu plus compliqué que cela. Beaucoup l'avaient vu, mais beaucoup _prétendaient_ l'avoir vu. Les récits étaient contradictoires. Certains parlaient d'une personne dissimulée dans un manteau rouge, d'où son nom. D'autres disaient que celle-ci avait une lame rouge du sang de ses victimes. Quelques-uns supposaient même qu'il s'agissait d'un événement de SAO et que l'individu en question n'était pas un joueur mais un PNJ qui possèderait un curseur rouge. Dans les faits, on savait très peu de choses à son sujet. La seule véritable vérité dans ces rumeurs, pour ainsi dire, était qu'il s'agissait d'un homme seul.

« Le _Red One_ est réel. » Annonça Hearthcliff d'un ton sombre. « Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, même si je n'ai pas été capable de m'approcher de lui. Il s'agit d'un véritable joueur, pas d'un simple PNJ. Et son curseur est _rouge_! Je ne pensais même pas que cela était possible. Même lorsqu'un joueur tue d'autres joueurs, son curseur devient orange. »

C'était la vérité. Peu importait la nature ou l'horreur de l'infraction commise, un joueur vert verrait systématiquement son curseur devenir orange. Pour qu'il devienne rouge… C'était totalement inédit ! Eh bien, il existait effectivement une guilde rouge, par opposition à toutes les guildes orange. Il s'agissait de _Laughing Coffin_ , une guilde composée presque exclusivement d'assassins. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient représenté la plus grande menace humaine de l'Aincrad. Mais même ainsi, alors qu'ils étaient nommés « joueurs rouges », leur curseur était orange. Désormais, un véritable joueur rouge était apparu, arborant un curseur rouge. Il s'agissait du _Red One_. Avec son apparition, la dynamique du jeu allait changer. Tout le monde pouvait le sentir. La réunion actuelle n'était que l'annonciatrice des prémices.

« On sait vraiment très peu du _Red One_. » Poursuivit Hearthcliff, son regard balayant la salle. On ne connait pas son véritable nom. Ses caractéristiques physiques sont dissimulées en raison d'un manteau noir à capuche qui le couvre intégralement, mais on suppose qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Son niveau est inconnu, mais pour qu'il soit capable d'affronter et vaincre un groupe de _Guardians_ à lui seul, il doit faire partie des joueurs les plus puissants de SAO. Il est également difficile de déterminer ses [Compétences] mais il semble privilégier l'utilisation d'une arme de type [One-handed Curved Blade] dans une main et d'une arme de type [Two-handed Curved Blade] dans l'autre. A cause de cela, je suis à peu près certain qu'il est un utilisateur de mana libre. Nous ignorons également ses motivations. La seule chose certaine à son sujet est qu'il est potentiellement la nouvelle plus grande menace. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'est jamais attaqué à un joueur, du moins pas publiquement, principalement en raison du fait qu'il n'est jusqu'à présent apparu qu'à l'intérieur des _Safe Zones_. Cela pourrait cependant changer à tout moment. Il est après tout, un criminel… Un criminel capable de pénétrer dans une ville quand bon lui semblait et récupérer le matériel et les items dont il a besoin pour continuer ses actions. Pire encore, il pourrait emmener de force des joueurs en dehors des _Safe Zones_ pour les y tuer. »

A mesure que le chef des _Knights of the Blood_ parlait, les regards des joueurs présents convergèrent progressivement vers la guilde des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_. Kirito ne les blâmait pas. Après tout, les circonstances étaient contre eux, contre Shirou du moins. Le manteau noir à capuche qui couvrait les caractéristiques de son porteur était l'une des particularités des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ , une particularité que l'Emiya semblait avoir adopté récemment. Certes, cela ne voulait rien dire, mais il y avait aussi le fait que l'identité des membres de cette guilde était inconnue, sauf pour l' _Outside System Gamer_. Leurs motivations étaient pour la plupart inconnues mais beaucoup de joueurs, en particulier des conquérants, s'accordaient à dire que terminer le jeu n'était pas leur principale priorité, s'il s'agissait même d'une priorité. Et surtout, ils étaient tous des utilisateurs de mana libre.

Les utilisateurs de mana libre étaient les joueurs capables d'utiliser leur mana directement, sans avoir à passer par une technique ou une [Compétence] pour s'en servir. Potentiellement, tout le monde était capable de le faire. Dans les faits, l'apprentissage d'une telle méthode peu orthodoxe était très difficile car elle ne s'appuyait nullement sur le système. Tout était basé purement sur l'effort du joueur à maîtriser cette capacité au potentiel illimité. Cependant, justement parce que la formation pour utiliser le mana librement n'avait rien de simple ou de facile, peu de gens prenaient la peine de s'entrainer à le faire, malgré les avantages évidents. A cause de cela, moins d'une cinquantaine de joueurs étaient connus pour être capable de le faire. Les _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ en faisaient tous partie, mais pas seulement. Shirou était celui qui avait découvert cette méthode unique de combat… Méthode qu'utilisait désormais le _Red One_.

Il y avait un dernier détail troublant entre Shirou et le _Red One_ : leurs armes. Eh bien, il ne s'agissait pas des armes elles-mêmes, plutôt des [Compétences] supposées qui y étaient associées. Le _Red One_ utilisait une arme de type [One-handed Curved Blade] dans une main et une arme de type [Two-handed Curved Blade] dans l'autre. L'Emiya utilisait la même combinaison exacte. Or, cette combinaison était extrêmement inhabituelle. Les joueurs ambidextres étaient très peu nombreux, principalement en raison du fait qu'il fallait être un utilisateur de mana libre pour utiliser deux armes simultanément. Kirito était bien conscient de ce fait puisqu'il était la seule personne de SAO à pouvoir se servir de techniques avec deux armes distinctes en raison de sa [Compétence Unique] nommée [Dual Blades]. Même ainsi, la plupart des joueurs ambidextres utilisaient deux fois la _même_ arme. Combiner deux types d'arme distincts était déjà peu commun, mais la combinaison particulière du _Red One_ et de Shirou était encore plus rare… En fait, ils étaient les deux seuls à la privilégier.

Alors que les murmures reprirent, le _Beater_ observait anxieusement l' _Oustide System Gamer_ , l'une des rares personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami. Il craignait que l'Emiya soit persécuté comme lui-même l'était. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que les bêta-testeurs n'avaient pas été de se cacher. Shirou avait rationalisé qui étaient les bêta-testeurs et, ainsi, avait empêché la rancœur et la méfiance des autres joueurs de les prendre pour cible. Ils avaient tout autant des victimes du jeu de la mort que les autres. Kirito était le seul à ne toujours pas être totalement accepté. Après tout, il était le _Beater_. Cela dit, il portait fièrement ce titre qui était la preuve qu'il avait choisi de porter le fardeau de la haine des joueurs à l'encontre des bêta-testeurs. Heureusement ce fardeau s'était allégé, justement grâce à l'Emiya, mais n'avait pas encore totalement disparu.

Shirou soupira légèrement, visiblement conscient des regards sur lui et les autres membres de sa guilde, et se leva. Immédiatement, les chuchotements s'arrêtèrent et l'attention de toute la salle fut, de nouveau, portée pleinement sur lui. Même Hearthcliff l'observait attentivement, levant un sourcil curieux.

« Je pense être en mesure de révéler les mystères liés au _Red One_ , certains d'entre eux en tout cas. » Déclara l'Emiya, regardant fixement le chef des _Knights of the Blood_.

« … » Heartchliff hocha légèrement la tête. « Nous vous écoutons… » Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Merci. » Apprécia l' _Outside System Gamer_ , avant de balayer la salle des yeux. « Comme vous avez pu le comprendre de mes paroles précédentes, je sais qui est le _Red One_ , une partie de qui il est, en tout cas. Les autres membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ ont autant de connaissances que moi à ce sujet mais, en tant que porte-parole de la guilde, j'ai été chargé de révéler ces informations, puisque la situation a dégénéré à ce point. »

« Dégénéré ? » Répéta Kibao, avec un reniflement méprisant. « Insinuez-vous donc avoir eu conscience de la situation mais n'avez rien fait pour arranger cela ? »

Kibao était l'actuel sous-chef de l' _Aincrad Liberation Force_ , aussi connu comme l'Armée. En raison de cela, il avait sa place à la table de réunion et donc s'adresser directement à l'assistance. Il était tout aussi arrogant que dans les souvenirs de Kirito, peut-être plus encore en raison de sa position de pouvoir. Personnellement, le _Beater_ ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il était trop avide de pouvoir et avait été responsable, indirectement et accidentellement, de trop de morts. Il était un fléau en action dont il fallait, mais dont on ne pouvait pas, se débarrasser…

« C'est vrai. » Confirma Shirou sans la moindre hésitation, ce qui fit sursauter plus d'une personne dans le public. « Il y a cependant une raison à notre inaction jusqu'à présent. C'est quelque chose que je vais également expliquer. »

« Faîtes donc. » Encouragea Hearthcliff, empêchant Kibao d'envenimer la situation.

« Nous ne connaissons pas le nom du _Red One_. » Expliqua l'Emiya, avant de lever une main en l'air pour étouffer toute protestation. « Cependant, les _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ connaissent le _Red One_ sous un autre nom : Avenger. »

« Avenger… » Répéta le chef des _Knights of the Blood_ , savourant le mot. « Cela sonne étrangement comme les titres des membres de votre guilde. »

« Cela n'a rien d'étrange. » Réfuta Shirou. « Après tout, il est un ex-membre des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_. »

Aussitôt, un brouhaha éclata dans la salle de réunion, Kibao étant probablement le plus audible des dénonciateurs. Néanmoins, il s'agissait d'une révélation choquante. Pour penser que le _Red One_ était un ancien membre de l'une des guildes les plus puissantes de l'Aincrad… Eh bien, au moins, cela expliquait ses talents ridicules. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ étaient des joueurs anormaux, tous les sept… Tous les sept ? Mais ils étaient sept à être présents actuellement… Cela signifiait… Quoi exactement ? Un membre remplacé ?

« Son nom d'origine était Ruler. » Informa l'Emiya, d'une voix forte, ce qui rétablit le silence, après quoi il poursuivit d'une voix plus mesurée. « Il est le fondateur de notre guilde, la personne qui nous a réuni. Tous ceux qui ont entendu parler des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ savent que nous sommes composés de sept membres. Cela n'était pas le cas, à nos débuts. Il y avait une personne de plus et cette personne était Ruler. Il était le premier d'entre nous. Il était notre chef… Mais pour une raison qui nous est inconnue, il changea. Aucun d'entre nous ne savons comment ou pourquoi Ruler devint qui il est désormais, ni même quand cela s'est produit. Ce que nous savons, cependant, c'est que Ruler a commencé à devenir instable, dangereux. Nous avons été forcés de l'expulser de sa propre guilde. Il n'accepta pas cette décision. Les armes ont été levées. Un combat a eu lieu. Ruler fut vaincu et forcé de fuir. Depuis lors, nous avons cessé de l'appeler par ce nom. Pour nous, il est devenu Avenger le traître, Avenger le banni… »

« Je vois… » Murmura Hearthcliff, ses paroles néanmoins clairement audibles dans la salle silencieuse. « Triste et sombre histoire que voici… »

« Et dramatique, malheureusement. » Convint Shirou, d'un ton neutre. C'était il y a beaucoup plus d'un an et cela reste la pire expérience de notre guilde. Déjà à l'époque, Avenger était fort. Il doit être une sorte de prodige des armes dans la réalité parce qu'il savait déjà comment manier correctement ses lames dès le début de Sword Art Online, et ce sans recevoir de soutien du système. Et maintenant, il est encore plus puissant. J'ignore quel est son niveau et quelles sont ses [Compétences], mais le fait est qu'il est capable de tenir tête aux _Guardians_ seul. Je doute que quiconque dans cette salle soit capable d'imiter un tel exploit. Personnellement, je pense que les _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ pourraient éventuellement faire quelque chose d'équivalant si la guilde agissait dans son ensemble. Mais même ainsi, nous ne tiendrions qu'un temps limité. Et je n'ai jamais parlé de les vaincre, seulement de leur tenir tête. Il est évident que nous serions rapidement repoussés si un tel affrontement devait se produire. »

« Savez-vous ce que veut Avenger ? » Demanda Diavel, curieux. « Quel est son objectif ? »

Diavel, autoproclamé chevalier, était également l'un des joueurs assis à la table de réunion. Après avoir été sauvé par Shirou contre Illfang, il s'était grandement remis en question. Désormais, il était le chef des _Devils of the Aincrad_. Il s'agissait d'une guilde composée exclusivement de bêta-testeurs. Celle-ci avait initialement été créée lorsque les bêta-testeurs étaient victimes de la clameur publique durant la période où ils étaient rejetés et évités comme la peste afin de présenter un front uni. Kirito avait été invité à les rejoindre, mais il avait refusé, préférant maintenir son mode de vie actuel.

« Ce que veut Avenger est simple. » Informa l'Emiya, sombrement. « Il veut le frisson. Il veut repousser ses limites. Il veut que ses exploits soit si grands que personne ne puisse les ignorer. Que cela soit bien ou mal, cela lui importe peu. Pour lui, le reste importe peu. Je pense que même sa propre survie n'est pas sa première priorité, comparé à son objectif principal. _Les Guardians_ sont donc l'idéal pour atteindre ce but, il suffit de nous voir tous réunis ici pour comprendre que son plan est déjà à moitié une réussite. A l'heure actuelle, la situation est encore raisonnable, pour ainsi dire. Cependant, je crains pour l'avenir.

« La situation peut-elle empirer ? » S'enquit Hearthcliff, semblant alarmer par les paroles de Shirou.

« Oh oui, elle peut. » Confirma sombrement l' _Outside System Gamer_. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Avenger n'a aucun scrupule et ne se soucie pas du bien et du mal, seulement de faire une marque indélébile dans l'Aincrad et l'esprit des joueurs. Il veut devenir virtuellement immortel, que son nom soit incontournable lorsque l'on parle de Sword Art Online. Agir seul est actuellement le meilleur moyen, mais ce n'est que temporaire. Il a initialement créé les _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ avec cet objectif en tête, donc il ne se soucie pas de travailler en équipe. Ce n'est que quand il a compris que nous refusions d'agir de façon immorale et que nous l'avons expulsé de la guilde qu'il commença à agir en solitaire. Si agir de nouveau dans un groupe peut faire son nom encore plus redouté, alors il n'hésitera pas. »

« … » Les yeux du chef des _Knights of the Blood_ s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. « _Laughing Coffin_? »

« C'est ce que nous craignons. » Confirma Shirou, en hochant la tête avec raideur. « _Laughing Coffin_ est la guilde la plus redoutée, la guilde rouge. Leur nom est déjà synonyme de terreur. Avenger, d'autre part, est le _Red One_ , l'unique véritable joueur rouge de SAO. Il est inévitable que, tôt ou tard, ils s'associent. Et alors, la situation deviendra véritablement ingérable. Imaginez ! Un joueur capable d'éliminer les _Guardians_ d'une ville s'associant à une guilde dont l'existence se définit par le meurtre d'autres joueurs. Les _Safe Zones¸_ ne seront plus véritablement des lieux sécurisés car ils pourraient pratiquement entrer et sortir à leur guise et kidnapper des joueurs pour les tuer selon leur bon vouloir. »

Tout le monde déglutit. Effectivement, cet avenir était sombre. L'Aincrad deviendrait encore plus un jeu de la mort qu'il ne l'était déjà. Personne ne serait plus en sécurité. Ce serait un véritable cauchemar. La mort pourrait venir emporter n'importe qui, sans se soucier d'où ni de quand. Tout le monde deviendrait paranoïaque. Finalement, les joueurs finiraient par succomber les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un… Ou que les membres de _Laughing Coffin_ soient mis hors d'état de nuire. Les villes des trente premiers étages étaient déjà à risque, en particulier la ville de départ qui contenait une énorme concentration de joueurs. Si une alliance entre la guilde rouge et Avenger devait avoir lieu, ce serait leur première destination. Les conquérants ne pouvaient pas permettre cela de se produire !

« Nous devons… » Commença Hearthcliff, mais il fut brutalement interrompu.

« Le _Red One_ attaque la ville de Mishe, au 35ème Etage ! » Hurla quelqu'un dans la salle, ayant visiblement reçu un message d'un autre joueur présent dans ladite ville.

« La séance est ajournée ! » Déclara rapidement le chef des _Kinghts of the Blood_ , avant de s'adresser à sa guilde. « Chevaliers ! Nous nous rendons à Mishe ! Il est temps de mettre un terme aux agissements d'Avenger… »

Pour leur part, Shirou, ainsi que les autres membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ , n'attendit pas le reste des joueurs. A peine quelques secondes après l'annonce de l'attaque du _Red One_ , ils avaient déjà quitté la salle de réunion. Kirito pensa un instant à rattraper l'Emiya pour lui parler, mais se ravisa. Maintenant n'était pas le bon moment. En outre, il savait à présent pourquoi son ami avait été si occupé ces derniers temps. Avec une personne telle qu'Avenger en liberté, il était difficile de consacrer du temps à autre chose, d'autant plus que lui et sa guilde semblaient se considérer comme au moins en partie responsables de la situation. Le _Beater_ sentit une douce pression sur ses mains de la part de Sachi et Asuna. Il leur sourit avec reconnaissance et le trio se leva. Tout comme la majorité des personnes présentes actuellement, ils quittèrent en toute hâte la base des _Knights of the Blood_ et se dirigèrent vers le portail de téléportation de Granzam. Leur destination ? Le 35ème Etage…

* * *

 _« Ils arrivent, Master ! »_ Annonça Musume par leur lien télépathique.

 _« Merci, je serais prudent. »_ Informa Shirou en retour, tout en esquivant un coup d'épée de justesse.

Il se trouvait actuellement au 35ème Etage, dans la ville de Mishe, au 35ème Etage et affrontait un groupe de dix-huit _Guardians_. Au-dessus de sa tête brillait un curseur rouge. Son nom était cependant dissimulé grâce à la [Compétence] de son familier nommée [Shadow Hiding] qui permettait à celle-ci de cacher, totalement ou partiellement, des objets ou des choses moins matérielles telles que le nom d'un joueur ou son curseur même si celui-ci était orange ou, dans le cas actuel, rouge. C'était en effet l'Emiya qui se dissimulait sous l'identité du _Red One_ , ce qui n'avait été possible que grâce à l'aide de la _Shadow Girl_.

Après tout, ce n'était pas Shirou qui s'était rendu à la convocation d'Heathcliff pour cette réunion extraordinaire. Non, c'était Musume qui y était allée. Plus exactement, il s'agissait de clones d'elle. Grâce à [Shadow Clone], elle était capable de créer jusqu'à mille copies d'elle-même. Elle en avait ainsi envoyé quatorze, sept pour jouer le rôle des membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ et sept sous forme de manteau _via_ [Shapeshifting] qui dissimulerait l'identité des sept précédents grâce à [Shadow Hiding]. Tout cela était assez gourmand en mana, mais grâce à [Mana Link], elle était capable de puiser directement dans les réserves de Shirou, si bien que la _Shadow Girl_ avait pu soutenir l'effort sur une telle longue période. Quant à l'original, elle servait d'armure à son Master dans son combat actuel.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu conduire Shirou, joueur respecté pour ses innombrables réalisations, à devenir l'infâme joueur rouge ? Ce résultat faisait suite à un certain événement qui avait eu lieu environ trois mois plus tôt. Tout avait commencé juste après qu'il ait apporté son aide à Yolko et Caynz pour découvrir la vérité derrière la mort de Griselda. Là, il avait fait la rencontre d'une certaine entité qui pourrait être ou ne pas être _Cardinal_ et qui, pour une raison ou une autre, lui avait confié une quête…

 ** _Trace… Flash-Back… On !_**

 _Shirou tombait. Il venait de repousser Y'rphan dans une bataille aérienne, mais cela lui avait couté. Musume, qui avait doté son mode armure d'une paire d'ailes pour cet affrontement dans le ciel nocturne, s'était vue arracher l'un des deux appendices. En conséquence l'Emiya, privé de sa capacité à planer, ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher sa chute dans le vide. Si au moins le combat avait eu lieu au-dessus de l'Aincrad, il aurait pu croire à une chance de survie, même à une petite, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Le château flottant se trouvait à environ une dizaine de kilomètres de distance. C'était trop loin pour s'y rendre, surtout dans sa position actuelle._

 _Rapidement, la situation déjà désastreuse de Shirou empira. Son corps entra dans la mer de nuages. Sa chute continua, inchangée. Distraitement, dans une partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas en proie à la panique, l'Emiya se demanda pourquoi il était encore en vie. Il n'y avait rien sous l'immense étendue blanche. C'était là que se trouvaient les limites de Sword Art Online. Du moins, c'était ce que les joueurs avaient conclu des observations des quelques suicidés qui s'étaient jetés dans le vide. Apparemment, la vérité semblait un peu plus complexe. La mer de nuages_ ne _semblait_ pas être _l'une des limites de Sword Art Online. Peut-être y avait-il un sol en dessous. Après tout, le jeu se vantait de son réalisme à toute épreuve. Eh bien, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait que sa mort était inévitable. Après tout, une chute de plusieurs kilomètres dans le vide était plus que suffisant pour mettre fin à la vie de quiconque ne disposait pas des protections adéquates. Shirou était malencontreusement dans ce cas… ainsi que tous les autres joueurs de l'Aincrad._

 _Plusieurs dizaines de secondes après être entré dans la mer de nuages, l'Emiya ne voyait toujours rien de plus que du blanc à perte de vue, ce qui n'était pas si étrange étant donné que son champ de vision était assez limité. Néanmoins, la distance qu'il avait parcourue depuis le début de sa chute devait être immense. Et cela ne semblait pas sur le point de s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas vraiment un soulagement pour autant. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que prolonger son agonie parce que, peu importe à quel point il réfléchissait à sa situation, il ne trouvait aucune solution pour survivre. Si Musume était capable de restaurer son aile arrachée, peut-être serait-il éventuellement possible de ralentir sa vitesse, à la manière d'un parachute. Malheureusement…_

« Je ne peux pas la faire repousser. » _Expliqua la_ Shadow Girl _par télépathie_. « Notre vitesse est trop élevée. Elle serait de nouveau arrachée avant d'être d'une quelconque utilité. »

« Que faire, dans ce cas ? » _Demanda Shirou en réponse, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à son familier._

« Je ne sais pas… » _Avoua Musume, répondant malgré tout à la question._

 _A ce moment-là, la mer de nuages disparut soudainement de son champ de vision. Ils l'avaient finalement traversée. L'Emiya ne put que confirmer le sol en approche à une vitesse ahurissante du coin de l'œil avant qu'autre chose ne détourne son attention. La_ Shadow Girl _avait abandonné son mode armure et repris sa forme humaine. Son regard était déterminé et elle tenait son Master par les épaules, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils avaient la tête en bas. Shirou eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment._

 _« Musume-chan… ? » Appela-t-il, incertain._

 _« Je… Voudrais essayer quelque chose. » Déclara-t-elle, d'une voix à peine hésitante._

 _« Quoi donc ? » Demanda le_ Faker _, curieux en dépit de la situation._

 _« Ça ! » Annonça-t-elle avant de coller ses lèvres contre celles de l'Emiya._

 _Surpris, Shirou ouvrit la bouche et la_ Shadow Girl _en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux. Au contraire, il était intense et passionné. Cependant, il y avait également une touche de finalité et de fatalité. Puis, soudainement, l'apparence de Musume changea. Grâce à [Shapeshifting], elle prit la forme d'une masse de flammes faites d'ombre et utilisa son corps pour recouvrir celui de son Master. L'instant d'après, son mana brula, consommé, et son organisme non physique commença à gonfler, s'amplifier, croître… Les yeux de l'Emiya s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire._

« Elle compte utiliser son propre corps pour absorber l'impact ! » _Réalisa-t-il._

 _Il était évident que c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire. Le corps de Musume était fait d'ombre, il n'avait pas d'existence matérielle, sauf si elle le voulait. Or, à l'heure actuelle, son intention était d'être aussi volumineuse que possible afin de réduire les dégâts que Shirou allait recevoir. Elle brulait littéralement sa vie, son existence même, pour que son Master bien-aimé survive. Elle savait qu'il ne serait probablement pas sain et sauf, pas après une telle chute, mais elle voulait croire qu'il puisse survivre de la chute. C'était pour cela qu'elle se sacrifiait volontiers, quitte à ce que son programme disparaisse. Cependant, le_ Faker _ne pouvait pas l'accepter._

« Je vais la sauver ! » _Décida-t-il, déterminé._ « Nous survivrons tous les deux ! »

 _Tendant ses bras sur les côtés, Shirou rassembla le peu de mana qui lui restait et, dans une pensée semi-consciente, essaya de provoquer quelque chose. Il n'était pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour utiliser véritablement l'une de ses [Compétences] si bien qu'il agit principalement d'instinct. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cela fonctionne. Cela n'aurait pas dû fonctionner ! Et pourtant, quelque chose réagit à son appel désespéré… Quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier._

 _Le dos de l'Emiya heurta violement quelque chose, ce qui lui fit pousser un bref cri de douleur. Bizarrement, plutôt que de s'écraser comme il l'avait imaginé, il lui sembla avoir… Rebondi ? C'était vraiment très étrange. Et ce qu'il avait percuté n'avait pas été horizontal, plutôt oblique. Se pourrait-il que ce avec quoi il était entré en contact n'avait pas été le sol ? Mais alors, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Il ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas voir en raison des flammes noires d'ombre qui le recouvraient. Le corps de Shirou fut une fois de plus tamponné, mais dans le ventre ce coup-ci et moins violemment que précédemment. Et cela se répéta à plusieurs reprises, chaque fois étant moins douloureuse que la précédente._

 _Malgré ça, le_ Faker _voyait sa barre de santé, ainsi que celle de Musume, continuer de diminuer, celle de son familier drastiquement plus vite que la sienne. Finalement arriva un moment assez perturbant où il lui sembla qu'il roulait plus qu'il ne rebondissait. Il ne tombait plus, plus vraiment. Cependant, il continuait de perdre de l'altitude, il pouvait le sentir. La surface dure était définitivement en pente. Cependant, il était difficile pour l'Emiya de réfléchir correctement à ce genre de détails. Son cerveau, secoué dans tous les sens, était incapable de se concentrer. Shirou sentit toutefois son cœur geler lorsqu'il vit la vie de son familier atteindre zéro et les flammes noires l'entourant exploser en une multitude de polygones bleutés. A peu près au même moment, un nouveau choc traversa son corps et il se sentit continuer à rouleau, définitivement à l'horizontal désormais. Quelques instants plus tard, son dos percuta quelque chose et il s'immobilisa enfin._

 _…_

 _…_

 _… ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?_

 _Tout était si confus dans sa tête. Il avait mal au crâne. Il avait mal… Partout. Ses pensées n'étaient ni claires ni cohérentes. Il avait dû se cogner la tête… Plusieurs fois. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci où il maudissait le_ Soul Translator _qui transmettait les sensations physiques, y compris la douleur. Surtout la douleur. Shirou cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais son regard restait incertain. A la périphérie de sa vision, il constata que sa barre de santé était presque vide. Il ne lui restait qu'une cinquantaine de points de vie. Celle de Musume, en revanche, était vide. Le fait qu'il y ait toujours une barre de santé était cependant encourageant. Cela signifiait que son existence n'avait pas été effacée. Cela le soulagea grandement._

 _Se mettant difficilement à quatre pattes, l'Emiya regarda devant lui… Et fixa son propre visage contusionné. Clignant des yeux bêtement une fois de plus, il continua de regarder. Oui, c'était bien son propre visage qu'il fixait… La moitié de celui-ci en tout cas, reflété sur la lame d'une épée plantée dans le sol devant lui. Cette épée… N'était pas la sienne. Ou plutôt si, cette épée était à lui, mais il ne l'avait jamais eu dans Sword Art Online. Après tout, cette épée n'existait pas dans le jeu. Et pourtant, elle était là, devant lui. Hébété, Shirou se releva et regarda autour de lui, voyant d'innombrables armes et tout genre, principalement des épées cela dit, planté dans le sol jusqu'au-delà de l'horizon…_

Unlimited Blade Works…

 _Mais comment… Comment était-ce possible ? Il était dans Sword Art Online, il le savait. Alors pourquoi était-il également dans son_ Reality Marble _? Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Quelle était la corrélation ? Par réflexe, Shirou regarda en l'air. Il était tombé du ciel. Il pouvait voir la mer de nuages loin, très loin au-dessus de lui. Là-haut se trouvait l'Aincrad… Mais ici, qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

« Les _Nerve Gears_ disposent de différents filtres qui évitent d'importer ou d'exporter certains éléments entre le corps et l'esprit, comme la douleur ou les souvenirs. Ces données entrantes et sortantes sont stockées dans un patch à part pour éviter les influences. Or, le _Soul Translator_ ne dispose pas de ces filtres. Ton esprit influence donc toute la programmation du _Cardinal_ , qui doit l'adapter en conséquence. »

 _Il se souvenait, à présent. L'entité qui avait pris l'apparence de Griselda lui avait dit ces mots. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas vraiment compris leur sens. Maintenant, cependant, il commençait à comprendre. Le_ Soul Translator _connectait son âme directement au jeu._ Unlimited Blade Works _avait réagi à Sword Art Online, les deux mondes d'épées entrant en résonnance. L'un se trouvait dans le ciel, l'autre au sol. Deux mondes compatibles… Deux mondes superposés… Deux mondes séparés par une mer de nuages. Mais ce monde-ci n'était pas censé être accessible._ Unlimited Blade Works _était un cimetière de lames. Au vu de sa position dans le jeu, il était évident que les vivants ne pouvaient y accéder. Mais il l'avait fait… Comment d'ailleurs ? Il était tombé, mais comment avait-il survécu ?_

 _Lentement, Shirou se retourna et, voyant ce qui se trouvait devant lui, éclata d'un rire hystérique. Des centaines, des milliers, de lames en tout genre s'étaient collé les unes aux autres dans le ciel, formant ce qui s'apparentait à une sorte de rampe-toboggan. Parmi elles se trouvaient de nombreux_ Noble Phantasms _. Si un héros apprenait un jour que l'Emiya avait utilisé son arme, ou une copie de celle-ci, d'une telle manière dégradante… Le_ Faker _ne voulait même pas y penser._

 _Une à une, les nombreuses armes composant la rampe-toboggan improvisée commencèrent à tomber, leur rôle accompli. Soumises de nouveau à la gravité, elles se plantèrent dans le sol sans difficulté. L'attention de Shirou fut cependant attirée vers un petit objet brillant qu'il pouvait voir briller au pied de la construction de fortune. S'approchant, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un petit cristal noir. Le prenant délicatement, il vérifia les données de l'objet. Comme prévu, et à son grand soulagement, il s'agissait du_ Musume's heart _. Il pouvait faire revivre la Shadow Girl. Il possédait justement l'item nécessaire pour le faire, la_ Pneuma Flower _. Il avait juste à…_

 ** _ROAAAAR !_**

 _L'Emiya se figea et se retourna machinalement à l'entente de se rugissement beaucoup trop familier à son goût. Là, dans le ciel, perçant la mer de nuages et se précipitant vers lui, était Y'rphan. Le dragon noir était visiblement dans une rage sans nom. Shirou jura. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de mana et n'était pas en état de se battre. Par réflexe, il croisa les bras devant son visage lorsque les rafales de vent provenant des battements d'ailes du Boss l'atteignirent. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse le vaincre. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher non plus. Il allait mourir… Serrant les dents, il attrapa l'épée la plus proche et la brandit. S'il devait se faire tuer ici et maintenant, il ne le ferait pas sans combattre jusqu'au bout. Son attitude n'était cependant que symbolique, le moindre coup de l'ennemi pouvant le tuer. Néanmoins, il planterait cette épée dans la chair du monstre. Même si c'était la dernière action qu'il ferait dans SAO, il l'accomplirait sans faillir._

 ** _TCHAK !_**

 ** _TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK ! TCHAK !_**

 _Abaissant son épée, Shirou regarda avec stupéfaction les nombreuses armes présentes sur le terrain s'élever et aller se planter dans le corps d'Y'rphan. Il avait honte de l'admettre, mais il l'avait oublié._ Unlimited Blade Works _était_ son _monde. Même s'il avait été synthétisé dans Sword Art Online, il en était encore le dieu, contrôlant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. C'était pour cela qu'il avait inconsciemment pu créer une rampe-toboggan à partir des innombrables lames présentes dans ce champ de mort. Et à présent, l'Emiya voyait ces mêmes armes abattre le Boss devant lui. Non, c'était plus que cela. Son_ Reality Marble _ne se contentait pas de combattre, il gagnait. La santé du dragon noir diminuait à une vitesse ahurissante et, en seulement quelques secondes, elle tomba à zéro. Son corps explosa finalement en polygones._

 _[Congratulation !]_

 _Shirou, une fois de plus, ne put que regarder bêtement son niveau augmenter… A neuf reprises ! Finalement, après quelques instants d'hébétude, il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Même pour lui, la situation était tout simplement beaucoup trop à traiter en une seule fois. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire à présent était de se reposer. Cela dit, ce combat avait révélé quelque chose d'important. L'Emiya était encore faible. Il devait progresser plus et plus vite. Son temps était limité. Il lui fallait ramasser plus d'expérience. Sa victoire aujourd'hui n'en était pas vraiment une, plus comme un caprice de la chance. D'ailleurs, il avait également gagné deux points de [Luck] de cet affrontement…_

 _S'asseyant lourdement, Shirou décida de regarder son butin. Après tout, c'était pour une raison spécifique qu'il avait confronté ce Boss anormal. Il en avait après les deux… Une seule_ Divine Construct _? Où était l'autre ? L'entité se faisant passer pour Griselda et l'_ Angel _lui avaient pourtant affirmé qu'il en obtiendrait deux en vainquant ce dragon monstrueux. Après avoir risqué sa vie à ce point, il n'accepterait pas moins. Grognant, l'Emiya décida qu'il retournerait voir l'_ Angel _pour recevoir des explications. Il trouverait un moyen de remonter dans l'Aincrad après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et il ressusciterait Musume également. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à faire…_

 ** _Trace… Flash-Back… Off !_**

Au final, il s'était avéré que l' _Angel_ était en possession de la seconde _Divine Construct_. Elle avait voulu la preuve de la force de Shirou avant de lui confier l'arme en question. Ainsi, de Y'rpahn, il avait acquis l'arme de type [One-handed Curved Blade] nommée Blue Rose Sword, tandis que de l' _Angel_ il avait reçu l'arme de type [Sword] à [Compétence] modifiable appelée Night Sky Sword. Et effectivement, ces deux lames méritaient effectivement leur titre de _Divine Construct_. Leur puissance était phénoménale, et ce sans parler de leurs statistiques.

Blue Rose Sword était une épée d'un blanc pur dont la lame aurait été sculptée dans la glace éternelle, une glace qui ne fondrait jamais. Elle possédait le pouvoir de recouvrir son environnement immédiat de glace ainsi de créer des roses de glace capable de lier et d'aspirer la vie de ses cibles. En raison de la puissance de cette arme, Shirou avait naturellement acquis une [Compétence] nommée [Blue Rose Sword], qui permettait, lorsque son niveau augmentait, de renforcer la puissance et les effets de cette _Divine Construct_.

Night Sky Sword, pour sa part, était une épée d'un noir absolu dont la lame avait été sculptée dans le bois dont l'arbre avait une force vitale similaire à l'Yggdrasil. En fait, cette lame était essentiellement un bokken. Elle possédait le pouvoir d'influencer les plantes à un faible degré et à modifier ses propres formes et longueur. C'était pour cette raison que, alors que cette arme était à la base de type [Sword], elle était considérée comme à [Compétence] modifiable. Elle pouvait potentiellement appartenir à n'importe quel type de [Compétence] d'épée. Shirou, en accord avec son style de combat, avait opté pour le [Two-handed Curved Blade]. En raison de la puissance de cette arme, l'Emiya avait naturellement acquis une [Compétence] nommée [Night Sky Sword], qui permettait, lorsque son niveau augmentait, de renforcer la puissance et les effets de cette _Divine Construct_.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, cependant, [Blue Rose Sword] et [Night Sky Sword] n'étaient pas des [Compétences Uniques]. Elles étaient des [Compétences Spéciales] liées à leur _Divine Construct_ et il n'y avait que dix _Divine Constructs_ dans l'Aincrad. Outre ces deux-là, Shirou n'en connaissait qu'une seule autre, à savoir Excalibur. Quiconque possédait une _Divine Construct_ pouvait acquérir la [Compétence Spéciale] associée. Cela signifiait donc que quiconque tenait Blue Rose Sword ou Night Sky Sword pourrait acquérir la [Compétence Spéciale] associée. Pour pouvoir en bénéficier, il fallait cependant être équipé desdites _Divines Constructs_.

Sans surprise, Shirou ne loupait pas l'étrange ressemblance entre ses deux nouvelles armes et celles qui avaient été privilégiées par sa version future alternative, _Counter Guardian_ Emiya, à savoir Kanshou et Bakuya. Elles étaient remarquablement similaires. En fait, seuls leurs pouvoirs différaient. Kanshou et Bakuya étaient des armes jumelles « mariées », s'attirant l'une l'autre à la manière de deux aimants. Le _Faker_ ignorait si c'était l'influence du bras d'Archer qui était à l'origine de l'apparence de Night Sky Sword et Blue Rose Sword ou si ces armes étaient déjà ainsi à l'origine. Sans doute un peu des deux…

Suite à son combat contre Y'rphan, Shirou avait pris conscience que, en dépit d'être fort, il y avait encore plus fort que lui. En conséquence, il avait décidé d'intensifier sa formation. Mais comment ? Il affrontait déjà les meilleurs monstres disponibles de l'Aincrad et du _Reverse Aincrad_. Non seulement ça, mais il possédait un monopole du terrain de chasse. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Le dragon noir avait pourtant été si au-dessus de son niveau que ce n'était même pas drôle. Alors que pouvait-il faire pour progresser encore plus vite qu'il ne le faisait déjà ?

Après avoir quitté _Unlimited Blade Works_ et rejoint l'Aincrad, l'Emiya décida de chercher une solution à ce problème. Sur une note de côté, Shirou parvint à réaliser cet exploit de façon totalement improbable et absurde. Il n'y avait aucun passage physique entre les deux mondes d'épées, si bien que le _Faker_ avait dû en improviser un puisque Musume ne pouvait pas réellement voler, même si elle pouvait se faire pousser des ailes. Lorsque ses réserves de mana furent restauré, il bondit en l'air, atteignant une hauteur impressionnante grâce à [Acrobatics], puis, avant de commencer à tomber, créa une plateforme de pur mana pour s'en servir de point d'appui et sauter une fois de plus. Ce fut ainsi qu'il traversa le ciel pour retourner dans le château volant. Cela lui coûta cependant presque l'ensemble de ses points de mana.

Une semaine après avoir vaincu Y'rphan, Shirou trouva enfin un moyen de devenir plus fort rapidement. Il s'agissait des _Guardians_. Ces PNJ étaient aussi forts que des Boss d'un palier au-dessus de leur étage et ils se présentaient par groupe de quinze à vingt. Ce qui intéressait réellement l'Emiya n'était cependant pas les _Guardians_ eux-mêmes mais leur version _Undead_. Grâce au bonus du _Reverse Aincrad_ , les _Undead Guardians_ étaient aussi forts que des Boss de deux paliers au-dessus de leur étage. Pour les faire apparaître, il suffisait au _Faker_ de tuer des _Guardians_ dans n'importe lequel des cinquante premiers étages de l'Aincrad. Le plus grand avantage était surtout que lorsqu'un _Guardian_ mourrait, un autre réapparaissait dans les cinq minutes. Ils représentaient réellement le concept de Boss infini. Cela lui permettait surtout d'avoir des _Undead Guardians_ au 50ème Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_ aussi puissant que le Boss d'Etage du 100ème Etage de l'Aincrad.

Naturellement, Shirou était devenu prudent après son combat mortel contre Y'rphan. La limite où il estimait qu'un combat était sans risque contre les _Undead Guardians_ était pour le moment au 30ème Etage. Au-dessus, il combattait avec autant de précaution que possible. Sans surprise, cela dit, le système de jeu reconnut ce qu'il faisait et fut obligé d'agir en conséquence, même si _Cardinal_ semblait l'apprécier. Ce fut ainsi que son curseur, qu'il avait fait devenir orange pour qu'il puisse affronter les _Guardians_ , était finalement devenu rouge. Il tuait des protecteurs du faible et de l'innocent, devenant ainsi l'ennemi de l'Aincrad tout entier et pas seulement des joueurs en son sein. Ce jour-là, les premières rumeurs sur le _Red One_ apparurent.

Affronter des _Guardians_ et des _Undead Guardians_ à longueur de journée avait évidemment fait des merveilles sur son niveau, le faisait passer à plus de 200 en seulement trois mois. Il avait également acquis de nombreuses nouvelles [Compétences], outre [Blue Rose Sword] et [Night Sky Sword]. Il avait appris [Hand-to-Hand Combat], une version moins développée et plus limitée de [Martial Arts], [One-handed Assault Spear] ainsi que [Two-handed Assault Spear] pour utiliser ces types d'armes comme de flèches pour son arc et [Thrust Weapon] qui agissait comme [Slash Weapon] mais pour toutes les armes de type « lance ». En [Compétence] non offensive, Shirou avait appris [Light Equipment] pour augmenter la protection que lui fournissait Musume en mode armure, [Trance] qui agissait comme [Meditation] mais restaurait le mana plutôt que la santé et [Suggestion] qui agissait comme la version du jeu de [Eye of the Mind (True)]. En outre, il avait finalement maîtrisé toutes les [Compétences] d' _Unlimited Blade Works_.

Musume n'était cependant pas laissée derrière, loin de là. Actuellement, elle était légèrement en dessous du niveau 200 et avait appris trois nouvelles [Compétences]. La première était [Trance], la seconde était [Suggestion] et la troisième était [Battle Healing]. Shirou avait privilégié l'indépendance et la capacité à survire de son familier plutôt que le reste. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque son existence une fois de plus pour le protéger mais savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas l'en empêcher, si bien qu'il ne pouvait que l'aider à avoir en mains les outils qui lui permettraient de rester en vie autant que possible.

Continuant de combattre les _Guardians_ de Mishe, l'Emiya remarqua du coin de l'œil que le groupe des conquérants était finalement arrivé. Cependant, ils se contentaient de rester en retrait pour le moment et d'observer le combat. Shirou savait pourquoi. Ses spectateurs, en voyant la lutte, devait avoir compris que l'écart de puissance était trop grand pour qu'il puisse intervenir. Au lieu de cela, ils attendaient qu'Avenger s'épuise pour pouvoir le neutraliser et l'envoyer en prison dans le _Black Iron Palace_. Dommage pour eux, mais ils ne pourraient pas l'attraper. Il ne comptait même pas les affronter. S'il venait à faiblir, Musume utiliserait [Shadow Travel] pour les téléporter au 30ème Etage et se rendre dans le _Reverse Aincrad_. Serein, le _Faker_ poursuivit son combat, se souciant à peine des regards portés sur lui

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 204.

PV max : 8100.

Mana max : 32150.

Familier : Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 64 (A).

[Endurance] : 81 (A).

[Agility] : 83 (A).

[Luck] : 79 (A).

[Mana] : 643 (Ex).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Searching] : 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatics] : 1000.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 1000.

[Familiar Recovery] : 1000.

[Familiar Communication] : 1000.

[Arc] : 1000.

[Copying] : 1000.

[Dual Blades (False)] : 1000.

[Holy Sword (False)] : 1000.

[Straining] : 1000.

[Hawk Eye] : 871.

[Trap Dismantling] : 688.

[Trap Creating] : 591.

[Blue Rose Sword] : 325

[Night Sky Sword] : 325.

[Hand-to-Hand Combat] : 416.

[One-handed Assault Spear] : 219.

[Two-handed Assault Spear] : 224.

[Thrust Weapon] : 274.

[Light Equipment] : 367.

[Trance] : 458.

[Suggestion] : 514.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier] : 1000.

[Katana] : 1000.

[Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 1000.

[Katana Forging] : 1000.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 1000.

[Item Construction] : 145.

[Self-Replenishment (Mana)] : 204

[Clairvoyance] : 140.

[Experience Point Bonus] : 368.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 1000.

Avatar :

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 187.

PV max : 28000.

Mana max : 3900.

Maître : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 150 (A++).

[Endurance] : 280 (A+++).

[Agility] : 143 (A++).

[Luck] : 34 (C).

[Mana] : 78 (A).

Skills :

[Mana Link] : 1000.

[Shadow Possession] : 1000.

[Shadow Travel] : 1000.

[Shadow Hiding] : 1000.

[Shapeshifting] : 1000.

[Shadow Clone] : 1000.

[Shadow Invocation] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Trance] : 638.

[Suggestion] : 214.

[Battle Healing] : 596.

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous n'aurez pas été trop confus par ce début de chapitre qui était un peu hors contexte (même si les explications sont venues par la suite). Dîtes-moi si ce retournement de situation était intéressant ou non et je verrais si je peux faire de même par la suite ou dans d'autres fictions.

Pour ce qui est de l'Arc Aincrad, on arrive finalement au bout. A vue de nez, j'estime qu'il doit en rester entre 4 et 5.

Concernant les _Outside System [Skills]_ , vous pourriez ou non avoir remarqué qu'il y en a de nouveau que je n'ai pas mentionné dans le chapitre. C'est tout à fait normal car Shirou n'est pas conscient de les posséder. Il ne le sera probablement pas avant... Un moment, disons.

Sur ce, j'espère encore une fois que cela vous aura plu et on se revoit la semaine prochaine !

A bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19

Salut à tous ! Je suis ENCORE en retard et je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour cela. Malheureusement, je me trouvais dans ma dernière semaine d'examens, si bien que je n'ai pas pu publier de chapitre la semaine dernière.

Cela dit, les chapitres seront malgré tout au rendez-vous. Après deux semaines de silence, je reviens avec pas moins de 5 chapitres :

1 Ryuuketsu.

1 Keiki no Atarashii.

1 Mugen Tsukuyomi.

1 Fate/Stay Another Night.

1 Saiko no Momo Doragon.

Faîtes votre choix, il y en aura pour tous les gouts. Cependant, faire 5 chapitres en deux semaines est assez épuisant, donc ne comptez pas trop sur une réitération de cette publication. Je ne l'ai fait cette fois-ci que pour fêter la fin de mes examens. Eh bien… 4 par semaine devrait être jouable, mais 5 est vraiment limite…

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous profiterez de ces chapitres. Je m'excuse simplement de ne pas écrire un commentaire personnalisé à chaque chapitre mais, je suis épuisé et je me suis dit que vous préféreriez les chapitres en avance de toute façon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 19 : Retirer une épine…_**

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg était de bonne humeur. Il était tellement de bonne humeur, en fait, qu'il fredonnait d'un air insouciant dans les couloirs de la _Clock Tower_. Pour une raison quelconque, cela semblait rendre nerveux les mages qu'il croisait. Eh bien, il ne croisait pas grand monde, puisque tout le monde ou presque semblait vouloir l'éviter. Leur agitation amusait grandement le vieil homme. Il fallait savoir apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie, après tout. Cela dit, ils avaient raison de se méfier.

A première, Zelretch ressemblait à un vieillard d'apparence sympathique avec une personnalité légèrement enfantine ainsi qu'un humour désagréable. Dans un sens, c'était la vérité, mais la complexité de celle-ci était bien trop grande pour pouvoir être résumée si simplement. Son comportement reflétait son âge, mais en même temps non. Son corps était celui d'une personne de soixante ou soixante-dix ans, mais il était en réalité beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus vieux, à tel point que son âge réel avait été oublié, sans doute même de lui-même.

Evidemment, si les mages de la _Clock Tower_ l'évitaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, et encore plus lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, il y avait une excellente raison à cela. Outre le fait que Zelretch était un Apôtre de la Mort, ainsi que le 4ème des 27 Ancêtres Apôtres, il était aussi et surtout un utilisateur de la Vraie Magie. _Kaleidoscope_ , c'était son nom. Grâce à cette véritable magie, le vieux vampire était capable d'interagir à sa guise et de quelque façon qu'il voulait avec les mondes parallèles.

En soi, Zelretch était un individu relativement neutre. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Personne en ce monde n'était capable de l'arrêter et les rares qui ont essayé refusent catégoriquement d'en parler. Tous avaient été traumatisés, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour cette raison, il était une personne qualifiée de gênante et à l'origine de nombreux conflits. Il était admiré et détesté pour cela par à peu près toute personne connaissant son nom. Heureusement, dans ce cas, qu'il ne prenait parti pour personne.

Cela dit, alors qu'il ne s'impliquait généralement pas dans les affaires du monde autrement que pour son propre plaisir personnel, il lui arrivait cependant parfois, en de très rares occasions, de faire des exceptions. Même alors, il faisait en sorte d'avoir beaucoup d'amusement, souvent à l'insu des concernés. Le cas le plus concret était probablement lorsque Zelretch prenait un apprenti. Que cela soit fait exprès ou non, à la fin, cela ne finissait généralement pas bien pour cette personne. Eh bien, ça ne cela ne finissait pas mal non plus, à bien y penser, mais la santé mentale avait souvent tendance à s'estomper à un certain degré, parfois totalement. Les blessures physiques étaient moins fréquentes, mais cela arrivait, surtout lorsque l'apprenti se montrait indigne.

Encore une fois, il fallait savoir apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie. Cela était d'autant plus d'important lorsque, comme Zelretch, la vie était très longue. A défaut de pouvoir être diverti par les événements qui se produisaient autour de soi, il les provoquait. En raison de _Kaleidoscope_ , il était très difficile d'être surpris, car le passé, le présent, le futur, ainsi que les possibilités infinies étaient à sa portée. La nouveauté était donc une denrée rare et précieuse. D'où son gout pour les farces. De mauvaises farces, certes, mais inoffensives la plupart du temps. Evidemment, cela dépendait du point de vue, mais les gens survivaient généralement sans la moindre égratignure.

« Zelretch ! » Appela une voix autoritaire derrière lui.

Le vampire n'était pas une personne qu'il était facile de surprendre, pour de nombreuses raisons, la plus évidente étant _Kaleidoscope_ qui le dotait pratiquement de l'omniscience et de l'omnipotence. Enfin bref, pour résumer, cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'il n'avait plus été surpris. Ainsi, c'était une sensation plutôt rafraichissante pour lui d'expérimenter cela. Avec une assurance nonchalante, il se tourna pour regarder son interlocuteur. Aussitôt, il se mit à sourire, quelque chose que très peu de gens ont pu voir sans regretter, peu de temps après, d'être présents.

« Lo-chan ! » S'exclama joyeusement Zelretch. « Comment vas-tu en cette belle matinée ? »

« Ne m'appelez pas Lo-chan. » Répondit la personne devant lui d'une voix froide, quoique polie. « Et nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit. »

« Vraiment ? » Fit semblant de s'étonner le vieux vampire. « Voilà qui est étonnant. J'étais pourtant certain que le soleil était haut dans le ciel il y a quelques minutes, lorsque je suis arrivée à la _Clock Tower_. »

« Pour vous, peut-être. » Admit son interlocuteur, impatiente. « Je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire, ne sachant pas d'où, ni de _quand_ vous venez. »

« Certes. » Approuva Zelreth en hochant la tête avec un amusement non dissimulé. « Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi, ma petite Lorelei ? »

Lorelei Barthomeloi était une femme dont l'apparence hurlait sa noblesse. Vêtue d'une tenue de cavalier de haute qualité, avec une veste blanche, un pantalon rouge et des bottes hautes marron, elle avait une présence royale. A sa ceinture se trouvait une cravache sur laquelle était posée sa main gauche, comme si s'en servir la titillait. Un épais gant de métal, du mithril saint, recouvrait sa main droite. Ses cheveux châtains étaient artistiquement maintenus en place par une queue de cheval. Son visage était d'une grande beauté et la sévérité qu'il affichait ne l'effaçait en rien. Certains diraient au contraire que cela l'accentuait. Et actuellement, son regard austère était entièrement focalisé sur Zelretch.

« Je veux des réponses. » Exigea Lorelei.

« Nous voulons tous des réponses. » Déclara le vieux vampire avec un faux air de sagesse si déplacé sur son visage que c'en était choquant. « Qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ? D'où viens-je ? Pourquoi la Terre est-elle ronde ? Pourquoi, quand je me joins à une file d'attente, c'est systématiquement celle d'à côté qui avance le plus vite ? Qui, de l'œuf ou de la poule, est arrivé en premier ? Si un arbre tombe au milieu d'une forêt sans personne pour l'entendre, fait-il du bruit en s'écrasant ? Je pense donc je suis, mais si je ne pense pas, est-ce que je cesse d'être ? Est-ce que… »

« Cesse ça ! » L'interrompit Lorelei, agacée. « Je ne me soucis nullement de cela. Il n'y a qu'une seule question qui m'importe et je veux une réponse. »

« Laquelle ? » Interrogea Zelretch, véritablement intéressé. « Quelle est donc cette question si importante pour que Barthomeloi Lorelei, la vice-directrice de la _Mage's Association_ , bien connue pour son aversion envers les vampires, veuille me parler ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te forcer à surmonter ta répulsion de mon genre pour venir à moi de toutes les personnes ? »

« Un vampire, quoi d'autre ? » Répliqua la femme d'un ton froid.

De manière générale, la famille Barthomeoi était réputée pour sa haine irrationnelle envers le genre vampire, sans distinction du type de vampire. Lorelei, cependant, était un cas extrême qui était à plusieurs niveaux au-dessus. Son aversion était si forte que même elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Cela dit, elle s'en délectait et prenait plaisir à aller chasser des vampires, au point de négliger son travail en tant que vice-directrice pour se prêter à l'Eglise comme chasseuse de vampire. Naturellement, en raison de sa « passion », il existait une liste de proie parfaite pour sa personne. Les 27 Ancêtres des Apôtres de la Mort.

Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà tué deux d'entre eux et presque tué un troisième. Certains, comme Zelretch ou Merem Solomon, étaient hors de sa portée. Mais pas les autres. Elle comptait bien les éliminer tous. Donc pour Lorelei, qui considérait la chasse aux Apôtres de la Mort comme rien de plus qu'un sport, devoir être cordial avec l'un d'eux éprouvait fortement son seuil de tolérance. Pire encore, elle voulait une réponse de lui et ne pouvait pas l'y forcer, ce qui l'agaçait encore davantage.

« Quoi d'autre, en effet… » Soupira théâtralement le vieux vampire. « Alors, quel est le pauvre malheureux qui déclenche une telle passion chez la _Queen_ de la _Clock Tower_? »

 _The Queen_. C'était également par ce nom qu'était connue Lorelei Barthomeloi. Sa famille était composée de nombreux seigneurs et dirigeants, peut-être même possédait-elle du sang royal. Cela dit, c'était plus probablement sa position dans la _Mage's Association_ , couplée à son attitude générale, qui devait être à l'origine de ce surnom au demeurant fort correct, même si elle ne se souciait pas de quelque chose de si peu d'importance.

« Je veux savoir qui est le 12ème Ancêtre des Apôtres de la Mort. » Annonça férocement la femme. « Qui est-il ? Ou se cache-t-il ? Comment se bat-il ? Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Le 12ème Ancêtre, dis-tu ? » Fredonna Zelretch en frottant sa barbe distraitement, mais sans donner de réponse.

« Oui, lui. » Confirma Lorelei. « L'ex-19ème Ancêtre et le plus récent membre des 27. Il est le protégé d'Altrouge Brunestud. Sa nomination parmi les Ancêtre Apôtres de la Mort, suivi un an après d'une élévation dans leur rang, est suffisamment intéressante pour attirer l'attention. Un tel cas est rare, très rare. Et dangereux. Qu'un vampire gravisse les échelons si rapidement après son adhésion, c'est sans précédent. Et pourtant, il n'y a aucune information concrète à son sujet. Mes sources n'ont rien pu trouver. Même les rumeurs à son sujet sont peu nombreuses, pratiquement inexistantes. Seuls ses titres sont confirmés, mais n'apportent aucun renseignement sur ce vampire. »

« Oui, ils sont impressionnants, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enthousiasma le vieil homme, d'un ton amusé. « Il se peut que je lui en ai conféré un ou deux, à l'occasion. »

« Donc, je ne m'étais pas trompée. » Conclut Lorelei, d'un ton froid et neutre. « Vous connaissez son identité. »

« Ce serait très inconvenable de ma part de ne pas la connaitre, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un précieux ami de mon adorable petite fille. » Déclara agréablement le vampire. « Je sais beaucoup de choses à son sujet, bien que moins que je ne l'aurais imaginé. N'est-ce pas fascinant ? Grâce à ma magie, je sais beaucoup de choses, mais je suis incapable de cerner cette personne. Je sais qui il est mais pas qui il sera ou ce qu'il sera dans l'avenir. C'est en dehors de ma perception. Oui, vraiment fascinant… »

« Je ne peux qu'imaginer… » Déclara la jeune femme d'un ton acide. « Donc, qui est-il ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, une personne fascinante. » Continua Zelretch, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« J'avais entendu la première fois. » Grogna Lorelei, sans perdre son sang-froid mais avec difficulté. « J'attends toujours la réponse à ma question. »

« Ah, mais cette réponse, vous l'avez déjà eu. » Informa le vieux vampire d'un ton espiègle. « Ou plutôt, je ne donnerai pas de réponse plus construite que celle-ci. »

« … » La vice-directrice se redressa plus droite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Que venez-vous de dire ? »

« Je ne divulguerai pas davantage d'informations concernant le 12ème Ancêtre. » Reformula Zelretch, son ton beaucoup plus sérieux que n'importe quel mage ne l'avait jamais entendu.

« Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas un crime, _Kaleidoscope_ , sinon je vous aurais fait exécuter pour cela. » Déclara froidement Lorelei. « Non, je vous aurais exécuté moi-même. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Convint le vieil homme. « Néanmoins, je ne continuerais à ne rien dire. Je suis un allié de l'humanité, comme vous le savez, mais son cas est particulier. De plus, je suis également un parti neutre. »

« Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes autorisé dans la _Clock Tower_ sans que la famille Barthomeloi n'essaye de vous éliminer. » Acquiesça la jeune femme, répondant entre ses dents serrées.

« En fait, dans les premiers temps de la _Clock Tower_ , ta famille a effectivement essayé de m'éliminer, Lo-chan. » Révéla Zelretch, son comportement beaucoup plus joyeux qu'un instant plus tôt. « Haaa… C'était le bon temps… »

« Devrais-je essayer de vous faire revivre le bon vieux temps ? » Demanda Lorelei d'une voix froide et calme, quoique non menaçante, en resserrant sa prise sur sa cravache.

« Allons Lo-chan, ce serait quelque chose de très stupide à faire, même si ce serait certainement très amusant. » Commenta le vieux vampire avec un ton de réprimande amusée.

« Ne me tentez pas, dans ce cas, _Wizard Marshal_. » Répliqua la vice-directrice, tranchante.

« Je n'oserai jamais, _Wizard Marshal_. » Répliqua Zelretch, un amusement évident dans la voix.

Ses mots n'étaient pas une provocation, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'un acte de bonne foi, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il fallait comprendre que _Wizard Marshal_ était un titre qui était donné à ceux qui possédait un certain degré d'autorité militaire au sein de l'Association. Le tenant de ce titre atteignait ainsi pratiquement le sommet de la hiérarchie de la _Mage's Association_. A ce jour, il n'existait que deux _Wizard Marshals_ , Lorelei et Zerlretch. Ainsi, que l'un se dresse contre l'autre était une très mauvaise chose car cela pourrait finir par aboutir à une guerre interne qui pourrait détruire entièrement la _Clock Tower_ , ainsi que provoquer de nombreux dommages collatéraux indésirables.

De ce fait Zelretch, en utilisant ce titre pour s'adresser à Lorelei, lui signifiait implicitement qu'il ne fallait pas élever davantage le conflit, de crainte que cela ne puisse plus être arrêté à temps. Le _Kaleidoscope_ était peut-être fou, non il l'était définitivement, mais quelque chose comme une guerre ne l'intéressait pas. Il était un allié de l'humanité, si bien que voir des humains se déchirer entre eux pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une dispute entre deux personnes avec un peu d'autorité le peinait. Il ne voulait pas ça, d'où sa déclaration à Lorelei, qu'elle avait de toute évidence compris. Elle était une femme intelligente, après tout. Dans le cas contraire, elle ne serait jamais devenue la vice-directrice de la _Clock Tower_.

« … » Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes silencieusement, le sondant et le jaugeant du regard. « … Très bien. Je renonce à vous interroger à propos du 12ème Ancêtre. Cependant soyez prévenu, _Zelretch of the Jewels_ , si je venais à être informée d'un crime commis ou organisé par ce vampire, je vous tiendrais personnellement pour responsable de ses actes et je prendrai les mesures appropriées. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ma petite Lo-chan. » Approuva le vieil homme avec un sourire étincelant. « Naturellement, je prendrai mes responsabilités si une telle situation devait se produire, mais cela n'arrivera pas. Jamais. »

« Vous semblez bien certain de vous. » Commenta Lorelei, sans surprise. « Je suppose que vous savez déjà ce qu'il en sera. »

Elle faisait naturellement référence à la capacité de Zelretch à interagir avec les mondes parallèles. Grâce à cette Vrai Magie, la deuxième, il pouvait « regarder » le passé ainsi que le futur en se « connectant » à un autre monde, suivant identique au leur jusque dans les moindres détails, mais plus ou moins avancé dans le temps par rapport à leur propre monde. C'était ce phénomène qui se produisait aux êtres ayant une forte spiritualité et capables de « voir l'avenir ». En raison d'une connexion _très_ limité avec _Kaleidoscope_ , et généralement dépendante d'un grand nombre de facteurs aléatoires externes, ils étaient en mesure d'entrapercevoir l'un des futurs possibles dans un monde ou cela s'était déjà produit.

« Je le suis. » Confirma Zelretch avec un sourire qui se voulait indulgent.

« … » Lorelei ne répondit pas, choisissant plutôt de se détourner pour s'en aller, ayant obtenu des réponses à ses questions, même si ce n'était pas celles qu'elle avait voulu.

« Oh, Lo-chan, une dernière chose. » Appela le vieil homme au dernier moment, juste avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. « Les titres du 12ème _apportent_ des renseignements sur sa personne et, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, ce n'est pas un vampire… Mmh… Cela fait deux choses, à la réflexion… Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te demander d'oublier l'une de ces deux choses, ma petite Lo-chan. Pour me faire plaisir~ ! »

« Certainement pas. » Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton froid, presque glacial. « Qu'est-ce que c'était censé signifier ? »

« Eh bien, puisque je t'ai donné deux informations par inadvertance, je voudrais que tu en oublie une. Peux-tu le faire pour moi s'il te plait~ ? » Demanda Zelretch, espiègle, avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui révélait que son _erreur_ n'en était certainement pas une.

« J'ai déjà dit non. » Répliqua Lorelei, cinglante. « De plus, ce n'était pas ce que je demandais, et vous le savez. Que vouliez-vous me dire exactement ? »

« Qui sait~ ? » Chantonna le 4ème Ancêtre. « Ses titres ont une raison d'être, après tout. »

« Ne tentez pas de m'embrouiller, Apôtre. » Déclara froidement la vice-directrice, sa posture rigide. « Que signifiez-vous par : ce n'est pas un vampire ? »

« Ah ça… Exactement ce que j'ai dit. » Admit Zelretch avec nonchalance. « Le 12ème n'est pas un vampire, ni même une espèce vampirique. Donc non, il n'est pas non plus un Apôtre de la Mort. Il est… Quelque chose d'autre. »

« … » Lorelei regarda soudainement son interlocuteur dans les yeux, y cherchant quelque chose. « Vous avez hésité. » Constata-t-elle.

« Il semblerait. » Avoua le vieux vampire, nullement gêné.

« Vous n'hésitez jamais. » Affirma-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. » Confirma-t-il en réponse.

« Et pourtant, vous avez hésité. » Répéta Lorelei, pointant l'incohérence.

« De toute évidence. » Admit Zelretch, sans honte.

« … » Lorelei regarda le 4ème Ancêtre pendant quelques instants, silencieuse. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Parce que je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il est » Révéla le vieux vampire, larguant une bombe juste pour le plaisir de la voir exploser. « Je sais ce qu'il a été et je sais ce qu'il veut être, mais pas ce qu'il est, ni ce qu'il sera ou deviendra. C'est fascinant, quand on y pense. »

« … » La vice-directrice rassembla ses pensées pendant quelques secondes. « Vous ne savez pas ce que le 12ème est, mais vous persistez malgré tout à dire qu'il n'est pas une menace ? »

« Certainement. » Déclara Zelretch, avec un sérieux inhabituel. « Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'il est, mais je sais définitivement _qui_ il est. »

« … » Lorelei le jaugea du regard, à la recherche de la moindre faille mais, évidemment, n'en trouva aucune. « Soit. Je ne prendrai aucune mesure pour le moment contre le 12ème. Cependant, rappelez-vous cela, _Kaleidoscope_ , c'est par votre parole que je resterai passive envers cet… Individu. S'il commet le moindre écart, qu'importe la raison, je m'assurerai que _vous_ receviez le même châtiment que lui. »

« Oui, tu as déjà mentionné cela auparavant, Lo-chan. » Convint le vieux vampire en hochant la tête avec indulgence.

« Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous aviez assimilé cette information. » Répliqua Lorelei, stoïque.

« Cela a été noté et ignoré. » Acquiesça Zeretch, fidèle à lui-même.

« … » La vice-directrice plissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien de plus, préférant quitter les lieux, ne pouvant plus supporter la présence du vampire.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, le 4ème Ancêtre soupira. Il aimait bien Lorelei, mais cette fois-ci, son attention s'était portée sur quelque chose qu'il valait mieux laissé seul. Emiya Shirou, 12ème Ancêtre des Apôtres de la mort, anciennement 19ème, ayant été promu à ce rang par Altrouge Brunestud, la même personne qui lui avait fait intégrer le « groupe » à l'origine. Il était une personne à ne pas s'antagoniser. Eh bien l'actuel lui, en tout cas. Avant la guerre du Graal, il aurait été impossible de simplement le mettre en colère, tandis que haïr était un concept qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Désormais, il en était autrement. C'était pour le mieux, cela dit, car ainsi il était plus équilibré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Cela restait cependant quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas avoir pour ennemi. Il était d'un naturel doux et gentil, sociable même, mais si quelqu'un devait croiser le fer contre lui, il découvrirait immédiatement que son comportement lorsqu'il tenait une arme changeait immédiatement. Il devenait littéralement une autre personne. Il ne se battait pas pour tuer, mais n'hésiterait pas à se salir les mains si besoin était. Il était un Protecteur, Cela signifiait entre autre qu'il pourrait être extrêmement vicieux pour préserver les personnes à qui il tenait. Heureusement, ce nombre n'était pas si élevé et la plupart étaient capables de se défendre par elles-mêmes. Néanmoins, Shirou continuerait à les protéger, car c'était ce qu'il était et voulait être.

Il fallait dire que l'Emiya était une aberration, littéralement. Il fallait le prendre dans le bon sens du terme, si jamais il y en avait un, mais il était difficile de ne pas considérer le garçon comme tel. Sa simple existence relevait de l'impossible. Il avait fallu l'interaction de presque chaque Vraie Magie existante pour faire de lui ce qu'il était à ce jour. Et ce qu'il était, Zelretch n'en était pas sûr. Il n'y avait aucun précédent à travers tout le _Multiverse_ , ou du moins le vampire n'en avait rencontré aucun. Et cela le fascinait. Il était rare pour lui de voir quelque chose de nouveau et, même alors, ces nouveautés étaient à une petite échelle, généralement un choix inexploré par une personne à un moment donné de sa vie et qui aurait une minuscule incidence au bout de plusieurs années, au minimum. Ce n'était pas le cas ici. Le changement était tout simplement massif et se propageait à travers le monde en créant d'immenses vagues. L'interrogatoire de Lorelei en était la preuve.

Tout d'abord, Shirou n'était pas d'ici. Littéralement. Zelretch l'avait importé à ce monde et l'avait déposé lui-même dans l'incendie de Fuyuki, car le garçon de ce monde avait été dévoré par les flammes maudites du Graal. Cela avait sans doute été l'une des choses les plus dures que le _Kaleidoscope_ avait eu à faire. Alors qu'il appréciait de faire des blagues humiliantes et/ou légèrement douloureuses, il n'appréciait pas le fait de faire souffrir inutilement quelqu'un, et un enfant moins que quiconque. Seul le fait qu'il avait été _nécessaire_ de faire ce qu'il avait fait lui permettait de regarder l'Emiya en face sans montrer la culpabilité et le regret qu'il ressentait. Même ainsi, le vieux vampire agissait de façon extrêmement courtoise, pour lui, lorsqu'il était en présence de l'enfant. Du moins, ses farces étaient peu nombreuses et relativement inoffensives, rien qui pourrait nuire ou faire plus qu'incommoder légèrement Shirou. Il lui devait au moins ça…

Ce monde _devait_ avoir un Emiya Shirou, sans quoi il était condamné. Que l'enfant vive ou meurt n'était pas important, seulement que son existence en tant qu'Emiya Shirou ait été confirmé. C'était cruel. C'était un destin horrible. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Au moins, celui que le vampire avait choisi à travers le _Multiverse_ avait pu « profiter » de la situation, pour ainsi dire. Il avait été sauvé d'une mort imminente et certaine pour être jeté… En enfer. Bon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de profit à la situation, mais cela lui permettait de vivre, au moins un peu plus longtemps.

Alors que cette base était étrange, même pour le _Multiverse_ , elle n'était pas véritablement anormale. La suite, cependant, l'était. Sitôt entré en contact avec Emiya Kiritsugu, l'homme brisé qui ferait de lui Emiya Shirou, le garçon avait… Changé. C'était là la première manifestation de la nouveauté qui avait tellement fasciné Zelretch. En raison de l'implantation d'Avalon dans son corps par son père adoptif, il était inévitable que l'organisme de l'enfant mute petit à petit, baigné dans la puissante magie du _Noble Phantasm_ , faisant de lui une Incarnation du concept « Epée ». Après tout, Avalon était un fourreau, celui d'Excalibur pas moins, et se devait donc d'être lié à une épée. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui s'était produit. Eh bien si, mais pas seulement. En comparaison, ce point-ci pourrait presque être banal.

Ce qui avait véritablement attiré l'attention de Zelretch était ce qui s'était passé au moment où Kiritsugu avait implanté Avalon dans le corps de l'enfant. Le vieux vampire avait vu la scène se jouer des centaines, non, des milliers de fois dans tout autant de mondes parallèles, mais n'avait rien vu de semblable auparavant. Lorsque le _Noble Phantasm_ et le garçon étaient entrés en contact, quelque chose s'était produit, traversant l'espace-temps. Le 4ème Ancêtre des Apôtres de la Mort se souvenait clairement de ce qu'il avait ressenti et avait été stupéfié par cela. Il avait reconnu sans le moindre problème la signature magique du Graal qu'il avait lui-même contribué à créer. A partir de ce simple élément, il avait su ce qu'il s'était passé.

L'âme d'Emiya Shirou avait voyagé dans le temps. Non, dire cela serait une erreur de syntaxe. « Voyager » dans le temps impliquerait l'usage de la seconde Vraie Magie, _Kaleidoscope_. Ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé. Eh bien, pas totalement. En réalité, pas moins de trois Vraies Magies avaient été à l'œuvre dans le retour du garçon dans l'incendie de Fuyuki. _Kaleidoscope_ était l'une d'elles, mais _Blue_ et _Heaven's Feel_ étaient les deux autres. Cette improbable combinaison, possible grâce à un vœu du Graal, avait permis à l'âme de l'enfant de revenir en arrière, lui permettant ainsi de recommencer sa propre ligne temporelle. Cependant, il n'était pas revenu seul…

Zelretch ne faisait pas là référence à l'âme d'Angra Mainyu, qui s'était invité au retour dans le temps et en était très probablement l'initial instigateur. Non, son cas n'était même pas un problème, car son existence avait immédiatement été effacée par Gaïa, qui n'avait pas apprécié la masse anormale de paradoxes et d'anomalies présents dans Fuyuki et avait entreprit de corriger tout cela. Cela était d'ailleurs à l'origine d'un autre phénomène pour le jeune Shirou, mais cela n'interviendrait qu'après. Non, ce qui intéressait le vieux vampire était le fragment d'âme, outre celui d'Angra Mainyu, qui était revenu dans le temps avec Emiya Shirou. Ce fragment d'âme possédait même une forme physique et se manifestait comme le bras d'Archer. Or, Archer se trouvait n'être rien d'autre qu'un avenir alternatif possible de l'enfant lui-même. Leurs âmes, quoique différentes de par leurs vécus et leurs expériences, demeuraient en substance la même âme de base. Leur essence, au niveau le plus fondamental, était la même.

La présence du bras d'Archer avait entre autre permis à Zelretch de confirmer de quel avenir provenait le garçon. Il n'avait pas été déçu. Il venait de la pire des trois voies possibles de la guerre du Graal, que le vieux vampire avait baptisé _Heaven's Feel_ , en référence au nom du rituel et de la Vraie Magie, tous deux à l'origine du gâchis sans nom qui se produisait dans ce scénario particulier. Emiya Shirou y subissait une deuxième épreuve du feu, pour ainsi dire, et évoluait pour devenir une toute nouvelle personne. De « Héros », il devenait « Protecteur ». L'actuel Shirou suivait d'ailleurs toujours ce mode de pensée renouvelé, preuve supplémentaire qu'il était bien de cette route.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas une mais deux âmes d'Emiya Shirou, enfin plus ou moins, qui avaient quitté le futur et étaient revenues dans le temps. Or, l'âme d'origine d'Emiya Shirou, celui du présent, était également là, aussi vierge et immaculée que celle d'un nouveau-né, mais bel et bien présente. Or, trois existences identiques, provenant de trois périodes temporelles distinctes, ne pouvaient pas échapper à l'attention de Gaïa, même si elles partageaient le même corps. La Volonté du Monde n'aurait normalement pas remarqué cela, puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu de manifestation physique. Cependant, la proximité de sa conscience au moment des faits, couplé à la quantité massive d'énergie magique perceptible au moment où les âmes du futur étaient arrivées dans le présent, avait permis à Gaïa de prendre conscience de cette anomalie et de la corriger. Ou du moins tenter de le faire.

Le vieux vampire, malgré son immense connaissance, n'était toujours pas sûr exactement de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là. Toujours était-il qu'au final, il ne restait plus qu'une unique âme d'Emiya Shirou, possédant cependant l'ensemble des caractéristiques de chacune des trois âmes et fragment d'âme. Sa conjecture était qu'il y avait eu assimilation, mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Enfin bref, durant ce moment où l'âme de l'enfant, ou plutôt ses âmes, avaient été en contact avec Gaïa, l'entité avait laissé sa marque. Le vieux vampire était presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, mais le fait restait que le garçon, de cette rencontre, avait développé une nouvelle Origine. L'Origine « Gaïa ». Une Origine puissante et redoutable qui le mettait au même plan d'existence que Primate Murder, l'un des êtres les plus puissants du monde et qui, par une ironique coïncidence, était l'ennemi absolu de la race humaine, leur prédateur naturel. Cette créature, aussi nommée Bête de Gaïa, avait autorité absolue sur le meurtre des primates, les humains au sommet de la liste. Primate Murder était également le 1er Ancêtre des Apôtres de la Mort, au-dessus même de Zelretch. Et maintenant, l'Emiya était également sur cette liste, et montait petit à petit les rangs, étant devenu le 12ème récemment.

Inévitablement, Shirou avait fini par rencontrer Primate Murder qui, ironiquement, l'avait considéré comme une sorte de petit frère, ou peut-être un compagnon de meute. L'humain et son tueur naturel se liant d'amitié et même de fraternité… Les mots ne suffisaient pas à décrire comment une telle scène était chargée d'émotions, de sensations, de puissance… Et puis, par extension, le garçon avait rencontré Altrouge Brunestud, dont Zelretch s'était longtemps autoproclamé le grand-père, quelque chose que la princesse vampire avait depuis peu non seulement accepté mais appris à apprécier, une fois de plus grâce à l'enfant. Il était vraiment un faiseur de miracle. Sa pureté et sa gentillesse étaient presque miraculeuse, ce qui était d'autant plus vrai lorsque l'on savait par quoi il était passé pour arriver à où il en était désormais.

A partir de là, Zelretch avait commencé à interagir avec le garçon, ayant enfin une bonne raison de le faire. Il n'avait pas osé auparavant, justement parce qu'il ressentait toujours de la culpabilité et du regret pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ne pas interagir avec une personne aussi intéressante qu'Emiya Shirou était en quelque sorte sa pénitence. Il ne voulait pas être soumis à la tentation de le farcer et de finir par tout gâcher Alors que l'enfant était exceptionnellement tolérant et ouvert d'esprit, même lui avait ses limites. Or, le vieux vampire était malheureusement et tristement célèbre pour avoir peu ou pas de retenue sur ce genre de choses. Mais depuis qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Altrouge, les choses étaient devenues différentes.

Au final, Zelretch avait même offert une pseudo-formation pour le garçon, lui fournissant les meilleurs professeurs qui soient, le tout condensé dans une expérimentation sur le tas. Tel était ce qu'était Sword Art Online. Le vieux vampire s'était même arrangé très précautionneusement pour que l'ensemble soit sans danger, allant même jusqu'à récupérer du matériel du futur pour optimiser l'entrainement de jeune Shirou, le tout sans avoir à risquer sa vie dans ce jeu de la mort… Cela dit, il n'offrait jamais de former quelqu'un à la légère et seulement lorsqu'il était effectivement possible pour cette personne d'apprendre la seconde Vraie Magie. L'Emiya en était incapable, malheureusement, mais son cas particulier faisait de lui une exception. Outre les circonstances de son retour dans le passé, le bras D'Archer renfermait un _Reality Marble_ , ce qui se rapprochait le plus de _Kaleidoscope_. Certes, le garçon ne pouvait toujours pas le manifester, et ne pourrait sans doute jamais véritablement le maîtriser, mais c'était hors du point. Il avait le potentiel, ce qui était toute l'excuse dont le 4ème Ancêtre avait besoin pour s'impliquer dans la vie de l'enfant.

Emiya Shirou était puissant. C'était une vérité indéniable. Même Zelretch, l'une des entités les plus puissantes existantes, reconnaissait ce fait. Et non seulement il était puissant, sa croissance venait seulement de commencer. Déjà, dans la cinquième guerre du Graal, sa force était impressionnante. Dans _Fate_ , la voie où Shirou était le plus faible, il devenait pourtant le plus grand escrimeur de l'ère moderne. Dans _Heaven's Feel_ , où il sacrifiait le plus, il était capable de tenir tête à des Esprits Héroïques et même à éliminer le dieu maléfique Angra Mainyu. Et dans _Unlimited Blade Works_ , où son potentiel explosait, il acquérait le _Reality Marble_ qui avait donné son nom à cette voie, hérité d'Archer, vainquant grâce à lui le Roi des Héros, Gilgamesh, dans une épreuve de force brute. Dans chacun de ces scénarios, l'Emiya était impressionnant.

Cependant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il était devenu dans ce présent. Terminés _Fate_ , _Unlimited Blade Works_ et _Heaven's Feel_ , une toute nouvelle vois s'était ouverte devant les yeux de Zelretch, quelque chose de sans précédent et de profondément fascinant pour lui qui avait déjà tout vu, ou du moins l'avait-il cru. Le Shirou actuel était un escrimeur aussi performant, sinon plus, que celui de _Fate_. Il possédait le même _Reality Marble_ que celui d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ , mais son potentiel était pourtant supérieur. Son idéal, enfin, était le même que celui d' _Heaven's Feel_. Le meilleur des trois scénarios réuni en une seule voie. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Au contraire, ce n'était que le début.

L'Emiya, grâce à son Origine « Gaïa », avait accès à la première Vraie Magie, _Denial of Nothingness_. Cette capacité était encore incomplète, mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa véritable puissance. De plus, grâce à son retour dans le temps et à la fusion/absorption/assimilation des trois âmes de lui-même en une seule, le potentiel de base de Shirou avait atteint des sommets insoupçonnés. Possédant à l'origine 27 circuits magiques dans sa première ligne temporelle, il en avait désormais 81 pleinement fonctionnels puisque le bras d'Archer s'était enfin pleinement manifesté. De plus, parce qu'ils avaient été éveillés dès leur obtention, leur qualité n'avait pas dégénéré. Ainsi, chacun pouvait générer 30 unités de prana, au lieu de seulement 10 unités de prana. Cela faisait donc un total de 2430 unités de prana qu'il pouvait utiliser en une seule fois. C'était énorme. En comparaison Tohsaka Rin, universellement reconnue comme un génie avec un immense potentiel, ne pouvait utiliser que 2000 unités de prana simultanément. Et Shirou pouvait le faire en utilisant son Od seulement, sans avoir besoin de compter sur le Mana du monde. Son indépendance était juste ridicule, monstrueuse même. Cela dit, il assumait être un monstre si cela lui permettait de protéger ceux à qui il tenait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Zelretch était impatient. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accéder à une version future des événements, même avec _Kaleidoscope_ , il ne pouvait pas prédire ce qui allait se produire. Cela ne rendait les choses que plus intéressantes. Il assistait au déroulement d'un monde primordial, le premier à générer cette combinaison de choix à travers tout le _Multiverse_. A part au début de l'espace et du temps, il était extrêmement rare qu'une telle chose se produise. En conséquence, le vieux vampire ne pouvait que difficilement retenir son enthousiasme. Pour lui, c'était comme regarder une série télévisée. Et les événements intéressants étaient sur le point de se produire…

Avec un ricanement, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un smartphone. Ce genre de téléphone n'existait évidemment pas encore dans cette chronologie, mais qui s'en souciait ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Sinon, à quoi bon posséder _Kaleidoscope_? Mais surtout, la raison pour laquelle il utilisait cet appareil, alors qu'il possédait des moyens de communications encore plus perfectionnés, était parce que Zelretch l'avait relié au _Soul Translator_ de Shirou, lui permettant d'observer tout ce qu'il faisait dans Sword Art Online. Jusqu'à présent, l'Emiya était impressionnant et digne d'éloges, n'hésitant pas à utiliser tout ce qui était à sa disposition pour progresser dans sa formation. Son familier, Musume, était également intéressant. Elle était une _Shadow Girl_ , initialement un programme informatique de l'Aincrasd qui était parvenu à transcender le jeu et à devenir semi-indépendante. Le vieux vampire était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle deviendrait lorsque SAO se terminera, ce qui devrait être dans peu de temps…

Allumant le smartphone, Zelretch ouvrit l'application liée au _Soul Translator_ et siffla d'un air appréciateur en voyant la vidéo commencer. Aujourd'hui promettait d'être intéressant…

* * *

« Nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivés ? » Grogna Shirou, sous son apparence d'Avenger, utilisant la capacité [Shapeshifting] de Musume pour altérer sa voix. « Cela fait plus de six heures que l'on marche à travers divers étages. Je commence à m'impatienter. Mon temps est précieux et toi et ton groupe m'en réclamez beaucoup sans que je ne sache si vous le valez. »

« Nous sommes presque arrivés. » Répéta Xaxa avec un ricanement, tout comme il l'avait déjà dit plusieurs fois auparavant. « Et je peux t'assurer que nous vaudrons largement le temps que tu nous aura accordé. Notre Boss s'en porte garant. »

« Je demande à voir… » Répliqua l'Emiya, utilisant le modulateur de voix que générait son familier pour se donner un ton acerbe. « Certes, votre réputation n'est plus à faire, mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous avez demandé mes services.

« Boss expliquera tout. » Affirma le _Player Killer_ , sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. « Crois-moi, _Red One_ , tu ne regretteras pas d'être venu. »

 _« Je n'en doute pas. »_ songea Shirou avec un sombre amusement.

« Ah, nous y voilà. » Annonça soudainement Xaxa, en ralentissant légèrement. « C'est ici. »

« Dans un donjon ? » Remarqua le _Faker_ , sans montrer de surprise.

« Au fond du donjon. » Précisa son interlocuteur sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. « Plus facile de piéger des joueurs là-bas qu'à l'entrée. Et puis, ce donjon est pratiquement inutilisé parce qu'il ne vaut pas le temps qu'il faut pour le conquérir.

« Je vois… » Commenta l'Emiya d'un ton plat. « Montre la voie. »

Tranquillement, Shirou suivit son guide dans les entrailles du donjon. Il se trouvait actuellement au 43ème Etage en compagnie de _Red Eyes Xaxa_ , l'un des pires _Player Killers_ de _Laughing Coffin_. Actuellement, ce dernier le menait droit à leur QG, à la demande personnel de leur Boss lui-même. Pour plus de 90% des joueurs de SAO, cela pourrait sembler être une situation cauchemardesque, mais pas pour l' _Outside System Gamer_. Il s'était après tout arrangé pour que cette réunion ait lieu. Il avait fallu des mois entiers de préparation, mais il avait su que ce moment finirait par arriver, tôt ou tard. Eh bien, cela avait été plus tard qu'il ne l'avait espéré, mais cela restait suffisamment tôt compte tenu de qui il était sur le point de rencontrer.

Evidemment, tout comme les membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ à l'exception de Shirou, Avenger n'existait pas en tant que personne. Cependant, contrairement aux autres faux joueurs, Avenger n'avait même pas été destiné à exister. L'Emiya n'avait pas voulu utiliser ce pseudonyme car il était celui de son ennemi. Cela avait été la classe de Servant d'Angra Mainyu, le dieu maléfique invoqué pendant la troisième guerre du Graal et qui, en mourant bien trop facilement, et probablement volontairement à bien y penser, il avait contaminé le Graal, s'infiltrant dans son système et demeurant semi-existant en permanence aussi longtemps que le Graal lui-même existerait. Il représentait tous les maux du monde. Il était à l'origine des souffrances de Sakura, sa précieuse Sakura. Il devait être éliminé, une fois de plus. Pour cette raison, le simple mot « Avenger » le dégoutait. Malheureusement et ironiquement, c'était cette classe de Servant qui s'était révélé la plus apte à remplir le rôle que voulait le _Faker_.

 _Laughing Coffin_ était devenu trop influente et dangereuse. Son nom était synonyme de peur et de mort depuis bien trop longtemps. Cependant, le groupe des conquérants était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… Eh bien, c'était vrai jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Enfin bref, dans le but de se débarrasser de la guilde rouge de manière définitive, Shirou avait mis en place un piège immense, en se basant sur la tromperie de tous les joueurs de l'Aincrad. Avec l'aide de Musume et se basant sur les quelques connaissances que Zelretch avait bien voulu lui fournir sur le système du Graal, l'Emiya imagina l'histoire de Ruler devenant Avenger, ainsi que la trame de fond derrière ce « drame ». C'était le scénario parfait pour la classe Avenger tant détestée. Cela s'emboitait si parfaitement que l'apprenti mage n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'approuver. Cependant, il était nécessaire qu'il joue le rôle lui-même. Musume ou l'un de ses clones ne pouvaient pas s'acquitter d'une telle tâche. D'une certaine façon, c'était quelque chose de personnel.

Avenger avait donc eu un double rôle. D'une part, il devait attirer l'attention sur lui-même de façon à se faire l'ennemi des joueurs et, d'autre part, s'il pouvait obtenir de grandes quantités d'expériences, Shirou ne s'en priverait pas. Heureusement, il se trouvait que, grâce aux _Guardians_ , il lui avait été possible de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Le curseur rouge, quoiqu'inattendu, avait cependant été le bienvenu car il renforçait la crédibilité du personnage. Eh bien, cela pourrait handicaper l'Emiya par la suite, mais il n'était pas encore temps d'y penser. Lorsque le moment viendrait finalement, il aviserait. Il était doué pour improviser, après tout.

Cependant, malgré tous les efforts de Shirou, _Laughing Coffin_ était resté obstinément distante, ne s'impliquant jamais avec les agissements du _Red One_. Vint alors une aubaine, sous la forme d'une réunion exceptionnelle du groupe des conquérants, appelé par Heathcliff lui-même, et dont l'objectif avait été de déterminer qui était le véritable joueur rouge de l'Aincrad. Grâce à cela, l'Emiya avait pu introduire Avenger aux autres joueurs et ainsi les avertir du danger. Eh bien, c'était Musume qui s'en était chargée, mais le message avait été transmis. Et sans surprise, la guilde rouge avait été informée très peu de temps après. Le _Faker_ avait soupçonné qu'ils avaient des espions un peu partout. Il s'était avéré qu'ils en avaient même parmi les plus puissants joueurs, ceux ayant participés à la réunion. Au moins l'un d'entre eux était un traitre qui les avait vendus aux _Player Killers_.

Cela ne faisait rien. L'objectif avait été accompli. _Laughing Coffin_ avait été averti du danger d'Avenger et, en conséquence, avait essayé de prendre contact avec lui. Il leur avait cependant fallu presqu'un mois pour pouvoir effectivement lui parler, car Shirou avait été très difficile à approcher. Si cela avait été facile, cela aurait été suspect, et l'Emiya ne voulait pas cela. Il avait donc été forcé de prendre son mal en patience et de continuer à jouer son rôle de catastrophe ambulante, de chaos mouvant. Où il allait, où il attaquait des villes, les _Guardians_ étaient éliminés impitoyablement. Désormais, même le 50ème Etage n'était plus épargné par les assauts réguliers du _Red One_. Deux jours auparavant, une offensive à cet étage avait même été jusqu'à durer trois heures non-stop. Cela s'était passé au pied du Quartier Général de la guilde des _Knights of the Blood_ , et même eux n'avaient rien pu faire autre que regarder la scène surréaliste.

Au moins, au cours de ce mois, Shirou avait considérablement augmenté son niveau ainsi que celui de ses [Compétences]. Il était désormais au level 268, un nombre qui était au-delà de ridicule. [Hawk Eye] et [Suggestion] avaient tous deux atteints le niveau 1000 et il avait appris six nouvelles [Compétences], à savoir [One-handed Assault Spear Forging], [Two-handed Assault Spear Forging], [Thrust Weapon Forging], [Light Equipment Forging], [Spear] et, la plus ridicule de toutes, [Mana]. Alors que les autres, à l'exception de [Spear], étaient simplement les [Compétences] de forge associées aux [Compétences] qu'il avait récemment acquises, [Mana] était différent. Cette [Compétence] particulière s'était débloquée d'elle-même lorsqu'il avait atteint le niveau 250, ainsi qu'une autre, nommée [Life]. Ce qui était absurde avec [Mana], c'était qu'au niveau 1000, elle multipliait par dix le Mana max de son possesseur.

Aberrant !

Quant à Musume, elle n'était pas en reste. Son niveau avait atteint le nombre 261 et [Trance], ainsi que [Battle Healing], étaient désormais au niveau 1000. Elle avait également appris quatre nouvelles [Compétences], à savoir [Shadow Prison], [Hand-to-Hand Combat], ainsi que [Life] et [Mana]. [Life] avait le même effet que [Mana], quoique sur la santé, à ceci près qu'au niveau 1000, elle multipliait par cinq les PV max de son possesseur. Certes, elle était moins puissante que son homologue, mais étant donné qu'à la base les points de mana étaient inférieurs de moitié aux points de vie, cela se compensait de lui-même.

L'un comme l'autre, Shirou et Musume étaient devenus de véritables monstres au cours de ce mois. C'en était effrayant. Et dire que [Life] et [Mana] n'étaient même pas des [Compétences Uniques]… Tout ce qui était nécessaire pour les obtenir, c'était d'atteindre le niveau 250. C'était théoriquement à la portée de n'importe qui, pour peu que la personne y consacre le temps nécessaire. Et grâce à ces deux [Compétences], l'écart de niveau ne s'en faisait que plus sentir. Alors que l'Emiya pourrait encore se faire tuer par inattention en raison de sa « faible » santé, ce n'était plus le cas de la _Shadow Girl_ , qui lui servait d'armure vivante….

« C'est ici. » Annonça soudainement Xaxa, faisant sortir le _Faker_ de ses pensées.

« C'est… La chambre du Boss. » Constata-t-il platement.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, cela dit. Lorsque l'on parlait du fond d'un donjon, on se référait généralement à la chambre du Boss. Cela dit, au vu des circonstances actuelles, le Boss en question ne devait pas être réapparu depuis un long moment. Pour que cela se produise, il faudrait qu'aucun joueur ne soit présent dans la chambre du Boss pendant un temps donné. Malheureusement, si _Laughing Coffin_ avait effectivement fait de la chambre du Boss son Quartier Général, le Boss n'avait aucune chance de réapparaitre.

« Ainsi, l'infâme _Red One_ est enfin parmi nous. » Annonça quelqu'un d'une voix profonde et dénuée de sarcasme ou de moquerie. « Bienvenue à toi, Avenger. »

« … PoH, je présume ? » Constata Shirou, sans la moindre surprise.

« Tu présumes bien. » Confirma le leader de _Laughing Coffin_. « J'ose dire que c'est un honneur que de rencontrer en personne le seul véritable joueur rouge de tout l'Aincrad. Voilà un exploit que je ne peux qu'espérer égaler. »

« … » L'Emiya regarda son interlocuteur, sans rien dire.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'après tant de chemin parcouru, tu te demandes ce que nous voulons de toi, Avenger ? » Devina PoH.

« … » Une fois de plus, Shirou resta silencieux.

« Pas très bavard, à ce que je vois. » Remarqua le _Player Killer_. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais seulement que tu écoutes notre proposition. Je suis sûr, cependant, que tu approuveras. »

« … » Avenger inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, indiquant sa curiosité.

« Ta capacité à tuer les _Guardians_ des villes est phénoménale. » Avoua PoH, sans honte. « Nous aimerions que tu mettes cette puissance à notre service, en tant qu'allié et associé de _Laughing Coffin_ , afin que nous puissions assiéger une ville et éliminer un grand nombre de joueurs qui se croient à l'abri au sein de leur _Safe Zone_. Bien sûr, nous aurons à faire sortir les joueurs de ladite _Safe Zone_ , mais c'est quelque chose dont _Laughing Coffin_ se chargera avec plaisir, si bien que toi, Avenger, n'aura rien d'autre à faire que de t'occuper des _Guardians_. N'est-ce pas raisonnable ? Grâce à ce coup de théâtre, ton nom restera à jamais gravé dans l'histoire de SAO comme étant le joueur qui aura permis la mort de plusieurs centaines de joueurs _protégés_ par le système. Ainsi, tu obtiens ce que tu veux et nous, de notre côté, nous obtenons également ce que nous voulons. De cette façon, tout le monde est satisfait. »

« … » Shirou baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir. « Ce que je veux est effectivement que mon nom soit associé à un événement si marquant dans l'histoire de SAO que personne ne pourra ignorer mon nom. Cependant, il y a un autre moyen pour moi d'arriver à une telle fin, et ce beaucoup plus facilement que par votre méthode. »

« Oh ? Et quelle serait ce moyen miraculeux ? » Demanda le leader de la guilde rouge, honnêtement curieux.

« C'est très simple. » Annonça l'Emiya, sans changement dans l'intonation de sa voix. « Je n'ai qu'à éradiquer _Laughing Coffin_! »

« … Tu es sérieux. » Constata PoH, après quelques secondes d'un silence jaugeur. « Tu es vraiment sérieux… Tu es seul, armé de seulement deux épées, alors que nous sommes une trentaine et donc d'autant d'armes. Et pourtant, tu n'as aucun doute quant à ta victoire. Je ne sais pas si je dois respecter ton assurance ou dénoncer ta folie. Certes, tu peux être capable de faire face à un groupe de _Guardians_ dont le niveau est supérieur au nôtre. Cependant, contrairement à eux, nous ne sommes pas des programmes informatiques et, en tant que tel, nous sommes imprévisibles. Et pourtant, sachant cela, tu es toujours certain de pouvoir gagner… »

« Assurément. » Répondit posément le _Red One_.

« Un tel aveuglement en est presque admirable. » Déclara le leader de la guilde rouge, en secouant la tête avec dépit. « Soit, nous relevons le défi. Sache cependant que j'avais prévu une telle possibilité. Tu te tiens actuellement dans notre lieu d'embuscade, que nous comptions utiliser pour contrer la coalition que le groupe des conquérants à former pour nous éliminer. Cinquante des meilleurs joueurs de l'Aincrad et ce terrain a été spécifiquement étudié pour faire en sorte que nous bénéficions de tous les avantages contre eux, outre le nombre. Mais contre toi, Avenger, nous avons absolument tous les avantages, y compris le nombre. Tu n'as aucune chance. »

« Je demande à voir. » Répliqua Shirou, soudain provocateur.

« Soit. » Fit PoH, sonnant déçu, avant de se tourner vers les membres de sa guilde. « Allons, mes amis, il est temps pour nous de nous amuser un peu. J'espère que vous êtes prêt car… _It's showtime !_ »

Immédiatement, une dizaine de joueurs bondit sur l'Emiya. Celui-ci dégaina sa Blue Rose Sword, la tenant à la manière d'un poignard, et s'en servit pour empaler Xaxa qui, encore à côté de lui, avait essayé de le tuer sitôt donné l'autorisation de le faire. Il mourut sur le coup, première victime du conflit, son corps explosant en une multitude de polygones bleutés. Levant ensuite sa main libre en direction des membres de _Laughing Coffin_ , Shirou les vit s'arrêter, méfiants. Ils ignoraient les capacités d'Avenger, en dehors de ce qu'ils avaient vu de ses combats contre les _Guardians_ , mais ce mouvement était similaire à celui de Caster, juste avant qu'il ne produise une véritable pluie d'épées. Que ce soit du bluff ou non, ils avaient raison d'être prudents. Dommage pour eux, alors qu'à leur insu il s'agissait de la même personne, le geste avait une signification complétement différente de ce qu'ils attendaient.

« Musume, maintenant ! » Ordonna Shirou, d'une voix impérieuse.

« Bien ! » Répondit-elle, sa voix semblant provenir de partout à la fois.

Immédiatement, de nombreuses silhouettes jaillirent des ombres et prirent part au combat, jetant la confusion et le chaos sur le champ de bataille. Il s'agissait des clones d'ombre de la _Shadow Girl_ , que l'Emiya lui avait ordonné de produire discrètement dès que Xaxa les avait approchés, plus tôt ce jour-là. Ils étaient destinés à servir à la fois de chair à canon, de diversion et de combattants. Ils pouvaient remplir tous ses rôles. Ainsi, même si plusieurs d'entre eux étaient détruits, en raison de leur fragilité, leur disparition soudaine ne faisait que provoquer encore plus de confusion et de chaos sur le champ de bataille. Et parmi tout cela, Shirou se tenait immobile, regardant fixement PoH qui faisait de même. Personne, de quel camp que ce soit, n'attaquait l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes. Chacun était trop occupé pour se soucier des deux leaders se faisant face.

De bien des manières, cet affrontement symboliserait l'issue du conflit actuel. Personne ne fuirait, les clones postés à l'entrée de la chambre du Boss s'en assureraient. Le camp survivant à cette bataille serait le vainqueur. Eh bien, dans tous les cas, _Laughing Coffin_ finirait perdant. Après tout, même si, par un improbable hasard, ils parvenaient à tuer Shirou et à défaire Musume, ils seraient trop peu nombreux pour faire face à la coalition du groupe des conquérants qui allaient les traquer d'ici deux jours. Pour eux, cela avait été fini dès l'instant où leur guilde avait pris la décision de l'approcher. Et puis, ne leur avait-on jamais dit que le crime ne payait pas ?

L'un des membres de _Laughing Coffin_ passa soudainement devant leurs yeux, repoussé en plein combat avec un clone de Musume, rompant ainsi le contact visuel entre PoH et Shirou. Comme si un signal avait été déclenché, les deux combattants bondirent sur l'autre. Dans un violent impact métallique, leurs armes se percutèrent, produisant de nombreuses étincelles. Distraitement, l'Emiya observa la lame de son adversaire. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de couteau de cuisine ressemblant à un hachoir. Ordinaire à première vue, les yeux experts du _Faker_ remarquèrent immédiatement quelque chose à son sujet. Cette dague était dangereuse, envoyant des frissons désagréables le long de son dos.

« Oh… » Fit PoH d'une voix impressionnée, remarquant le regard de son opposant sur son arme. « Tu t'en es déjà rendu compte ? Effectivement, ma lame est différente des autres. Il s'agit d'une arme unique nommée Mate Chopper, qui a la capacité d'ignorer les statistiques défensives et les armures. »

« … » Shirou se crispa inconsciemment, avant d'attaquer une fois de plus, mais il fut facilement esquivé.

« J'ai toujours trouvé les membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ excessivement puissants. » Déclara distraitement le leader de _Laughing Coffin_ , sa voix difficile à discerner dans le tumulte de la bataille alentour. « J'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous deviez tous posséder des armes, des armures ou des équipements uniques, peut-être même les trois. J'ai donc cherché un moyen de vous contrer et j'ai trouvé ma précieuse Mate Chopper. Grâce à elle, chacune de mes attaques seront à leur efficacité maximale. »

« … Tu parles trop. » Murmura l'Emiya.

Néanmoins, c'était mauvais. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Musume ne serait d'aucune utilité comme armure. Pire, si Mate Chopper pouvait ignorer les armures, cela pouvait signifier qu'elle infligeait les dommages directement sur le joueur ou qu'elle détruisait toute la durabilité de l'armure d'un seul coup. Pour la _Shadow Girl_ , dans son mode armure, ce ne serait pas différent d'un _Instant Kill_ ou d'un _One Shot_. La pire situation possible. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire que PoH n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. Mais il y avait plus, bien plus inquiétant pour l'Emiya. C'était une chose triste et cruelle à dire, mais son familier était sacrifiable. Si elle mourrait, elle pourrait être ressuscitée. La même chose ne pouvait pas être dite de lui.

Sans défense et sans armure, sa durabilité n'était pas si élevée. Certes, sa vie était plutôt haute, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à la plupart du groupe de conquérant. La majorité d'entre eux avait autant voir plus de [Endurance] que lui. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Selon le niveau des [Compétences] de PoH, il se pourrait bien que Shirou puisse également se faire tuer par _One Shot_. Telle était la triste réalité. Et si cela arrivait, il en serait de même pour Musume et ses clones. Ce serait presque une victoire pour _Laughing Coffin_ , et probablement leur meilleur espoir de survie, car l'Emiya ne comptait pas faire de survivant. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils faisaient face à une armée de clones, si bien qu'ils étaient complètement désorganisés.

De plus, PoH n'était pas le seul à posséder une arme unique. Shirou en utilisait également deux à l'instant même, à savoir Night Sky Sword et Blue Rose Sword. S'il semblait que, même ainsi, il ne pouvait pas prendre l'avantage, il pourrait toujours utiliser son aria. Certes, sa défense et son armure seraient ignorées mais, après avoir échangé plusieurs coups avec son opposant, il avait constaté que cela n'affectait pas la durabilité des armes. Or, en activant son aria, l'Emiya devenait littéralement une épée. Si même ainsi cela ne suffisait pas, il pourrait toujours avoir recours à [Fluctlight Acceleration]. Si cela devait arriver, la défaite n'était tout simplement plus une option pour lui. Il pourrait après tout utiliser une vitesse dépassant celle du son. Tant qu'il restait prudent et ne sous-estimait pas son adversaire, la victoire était sienne.

PoH sembla se rendre compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à prendre l'avantage en dépit de son arme. Après tout, son effet était peut-être mortel mais il ne servirait à rien tant qu'il ne frappait pas une cible. Serrant les dents, il attaqua avec plus de hargne, seulement pour rencontrer une résistance égale. Shirou était un expert lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre des adversaires plus puissants que lui. Ainsi, affronter un ennemi de force équivalant était un jeu d'enfant. Grâce à la combinaison de [Suggestion], de [Clarivoyance], qu'il avait récemment découvert avoir acquis, et de ses [Eye of the Mind (False)] et [Eye of the Mind (True)], l'issue du combat n'avait plus de secret pour l'Emiya. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il parvint à esquiver, quoique de justesse, l'attaque surprise du leader de _Laughing Coffin_.

« … Donc, tu étais également un utilisateur de mana libre. » Constata Avenger d'un ton plat, après avoir vu, d'un peu trop près à son gout, un magnifique Mana Burst de PoH. « Qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Une telle capacité au-delà du système, cela aurait été folie de ne pas apprendre à s'en servir. » Admit son adversaire, son ton contenant une subtile touche de respect. « Dire que c'est ta guilde qui l'a découverte… Néanmoins, j'ai atteint mon but. J'ai brisé ton épée ! »

Levant un sourcil incrédule, Shirou baissant les yeux et constata que, effectivement, la lame de sa Night Sky Sword avait été rompue et reposait désormais au sol, ne laissant dans sa main qu'un fragment inutilisable de son arme. Malgré lui, l'Emiya sourit, bien que cela ne se vît pas sous sa capuche. Oui, il pourrait faire avec cette situation. A présent, sa victoire était assurée. Cela lui avait couté une _Divine Construct_ mais bon, puisqu'il faisait face à une autre, combinée à une attaque hors du système, le résultat était inévitable. Brandissant Blue Rose Sword, il s'élança à l'attaque. Son épée intacte fut parée avec facilité par PoH, mais c'était ce qu'avait attendu le Faker. Tournant sur lui-même, il trancha l'air avec sa Night Sky Sword brisée. Le leader de _Laughing Coffin_ fit un pas en arrière avec confiance avant de… Se faire couper en deux ?

« Mais… Comment ? » Marmonna-t-il, choqué plutôt qu'horrifié ou enragé par sa défaite soudaine et incompréhensible. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Night Sky Sword, entière et intacte. C'était cette arme qui l'avait vaincue, mais elle avait pourtant été brisée ! Alors pourquoi était-elle en parfait état ? « Comment… Est-ce possible ? » Murmura-t-il, incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Night Sky Sword est en bois et sa durabilité est infinie. » Expliqua Shirou. « Elle possède la capacité de changer de forme à volonté, sans restriction de taille ou de poids. La briser ne sert à rien car il lui suffira de _croître_ à nouveau pour retrouver son plein potentiel. » Conclut-il en regardant PoH, avant que celui-ci ne se brise en un millier de morceaux.

Regardant autour de lui, l'Emiya constata que la bataille était déjà terminée. Aucun membre de _Laughing Coffin_ n'avait survécu. Ne restait que les clones de Musume. Plus de la moitié avaient été détruites, cela dit. Eh bien, contre des joueurs, c'était un résultat plus que respectable. Du coin de l'œil, Shirou remarqua quelque chose brillant faiblement au sol. Se tournant pour vérifier ce que c'était, le _Faker_ constata qu'il s'agissait de Mate Chopper. Elle avait survécu à la mort de son propriétaire. Il s'agissait d'une arme unique, il n'y avait donc rien d'étrange à cela. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se pencha et la ramassa, testant son poids et son équilibre. C'était une bonne lame. Quel dommage qu'elle ait été utilisée pour tuer… Soupirant, l' _Outside System Gamer_ rebroussa chemin et quitta le donjon.

Ce jour-là fut connu comme le jour où _Laughing Coffin_ avait été détruit et où Avenger avait péri en emportant avec lui la terrifiante guilde rouge…

Quant à Shirou, il était tout simplement heureux d'avoir acquis le meilleur couteau de cuisine qui soit.

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 268.

PV max : 8100.

Mana max : 198 730.

Familier : Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 83 (A).

[Endurance] : 102 (A+).

[Agility] : 107 (A+).

[Luck] : 92 (A+).

[Mana] : 835 (Ex).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Searching] : 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatics] : 1000.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 1000.

[Familiar Recovery] : 1000.

[Familiar Communication] : 1000.

[Arc] : 1000.

[Copying] : 1000.

[Dual Blades (False)] : 1000.

[Holy Sword (False)] : 1000.

[Straining] : 1000.

[Hawk Eye] : 1000.

[Trap Dismantling] : 941.

[Trap Creating] : 879.

[Blue Rose Sword] : 677

[Night Sky Sword] : 677.

[Hand-to-Hand Combat] : 846.

[One-handed Assault Spear] : 571.

[Two-handed Assault Spear] : 594.

[Thrust Weapon] : 672.

[Light Equipment] : 809.

[One-handed Assault Spear Forging] : 225.

[Two-handed Assault Spear Forging] : 237.

[Thrust Weapon Forging] : 288.

[Light Equipment Forging] : 416.

[Spear] : 129.

[Mana] : 476.

[Trance] : 941.

[Suggestion] : 1000.

[Mate Chopper] : 1.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier] : 1000.

[Katana] : 1000.

[Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 1000.

[Katana Forging] : 1000.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 1000.

[Item Construction] : 467.

[Self-Replenishment (Mana)] : 625.

[Clairvoyance] : 499.

[Experience Point Bonus] : 787.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 1000.

Avatar :

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 261.

PV max : 112 200.

Mana max : 27 500.

Maître : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 200 (A++).

[Endurance] : 400 (A+++).

[Agility] : 195 (A++).

[Luck] : 51 (A).

[Mana] : 97 (A+).

Skills :

[Mana Link] : 1000.

[Shadow Possession] : 1000.

[Shadow Travel] : 1000.

[Shadow Hiding] : 1000.

[Shapeshifting] : 1000.

[Shadow Clone] : 1000.

[Shadow Invocation] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Trance] : 1000.

[Suggestion] : 564.

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Shadow Prison] : 387.

[Hand-to-Hand Combat] : 348.

[Life] : 561.

[Mana] : 567.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé !

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'ai moi-même pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre (les autres aussi). Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, sinon que je suis toujours fidèle au poste et que mes fictions ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter.

Je ne compte pas m'étendre davantage. Ce ne serait ni intéressant ni constructif. Si vous n'avez pas lu les autres chapitres, n'hésitez pas à le faire et si c'est déjà fait, je suppose que l'on se reverra la semaine prochaine ou, au pire la semaine d'après. Je vais essayer de continuer à publier chaque semaine mais, à défaut, toutes les deux semaines me semble jouable…

A la prochaine !


	20. Chapter 20

Hey ! Je suis de retour après cette longue absence…

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard éhonté, mais les circonstances ne m'ont malheureusement pas laissé le choix. J'ai été gravement malade ces dernières semaines (juste après mes examens en fait…) et je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de prendre du repos et de laisser tomber toute tentative d'écriture. Pour cette raison, après tout ce temps, il n'y aura qu'un chapitre cette semaine.

Cela dit, je suis (presque) sûr qu'il vous plaira.

Profitez et bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20 : Un nouveau trésor…_**

Altrouge était… Heureuse. De toute sa vie, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais atteint un tel état de félicité. C'était agréable. Auparavant, il n'aurait pas été erroné de la considérer comme une coquille vide. Son apparence avait toujours été celle d'une beauté froide, quoique beauté sombre lui convenait également. Sa façon de s'habiller était simple mais révélatrice : une tenue de deuil, du noir le plus sombre, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux rouge sang et sa peau pâle. En ces temps modernes, elle aurait été appelée gothique. Cependant, elle était née des siècles avant que cette mode n'existe. En fait, la Brunestud ne le savait pas mais c'était elle qui avait lancé ladite mode sans le vouloir. Un humain, un jour, l'avait vu et était tombé sous le charme de ce style vestimentaire sombre, le répandant à travers le monde.

Inutile de le préciser mais son apparence ne respirait pas la joie de vivre et son attitude avait toujours correspondu. Toute sa vie, pratiquement depuis le jour de sa naissance, Altrouge avait senti que quelque chose lui manquait. Elle avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'une partie d'elle, au plus profond de son cœur, était mort ou n'avait jamais été en vie. Ironique, vraiment, puisqu'elle était un vampire. Née d'un Apôtre de la Mort et d'un Originel, son existence ne pouvait tout simplement pas être analysée selon des critères humains. Malheureusement, ces critères étaient les seuls disponibles, aussi imparfaits soient-ils. A cause de cela, elle s'était toujours sentie insatisfaite. Le fait qu'elle fût considérée par ses semblables comme l'une des deux princesses de son _peuple_ n'arrangeait pas les choses. Malheureusement, tel était le fardeau qui accompagnait ceux qui portaient le nom Brunestud.

Mais cela avait changé. Le vide dans son cœur avait été rempli. Elle pouvait à présent comprendre la joie et le bonheur, deux concepts qui lui avaient été étranger presque toute sa vie. Et pour cela, il lui avait simplement fallu tomber amoureuse… Eh bien, dire que ce fut simple était un euphémisme, au mieux. L'amour était un concept humain à la base et, comme cela avait déjà été démontré, Altrouge ne l'était pas, ne l'avait jamais été. Son apparence l'était, mais là était où la similitude s'arrêtait. Et parce qu'elle était inhumaine à la base, dans le noyau même de son existence, ce concept n'avait jamais été capable d'atteindre son cœur. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu'elle ait été malheureuse à ce sujet puisqu'elle ne pouvait regretter ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Cela dit, cette incapacité à ressentir de l'amour ne lui était pas propre. Chaque Originel était dans ce cas. Alors que nés sur Terre, leur origine était extra-terrestre. Ils étaient la création de Crimson Moon, le Type-Moon, Aristoteles et _Ultimate One_ de la lune, ainsi que ses descendants. Leur raison d'être était de servir de _Counter Force_ pour Gaïa afin de faire retourner la planète à son état d'origine, avant la corruption causée par l'humanité. Ainsi, par définition, ils rejetaient les concepts humains. Paradoxalement, leur apparence était humaine, ce qui rendait la situation extrêmement délicate. En fait, les Véritables Ancêtres, autre nom des Originels, étaient destinés à gouverner les humains si bien qu'avoir une apparence similaire était une nécessité, l'humanité rejetant ce qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. Cependant, les émotions humaines, en soi, leur étaient des concepts étrangers.

Après tout, leur mission ne précisait pas qu'ils devaient _éliminer_ les humains. Ils _devaient_ ramener la planète à son état d'origine, avant la corruption causée par l'humanité. Or, l'humanité avaient autrefois été une partie de Gaïa, avant sa scission avec Alaya. Ainsi, les gouverner de telle façon qu'ils ne nuisent plus au monde _était_ une méthode pour mener à bien leur mission. Les éliminer, ce que voulait de toute évidence Gaïa, comme en témoigne la création de Primate Murder, en était une autre. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils comprenaient les émotions humaines.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Bien que les émotions humaines _étaient_ des concepts étrangers pour les Originels, il leur était possible de les _apprendre_. Les Apôtres, Ancêtres ou non, Véritables ou non, ne pouvaient _comprendre_ les émotions humaines que sous deux conditions. Soit ils avaient été humains à l'origine, ou au moins partiellement humains, ce qui était le cas des Apôtres de la Mort « ordinaires », soit ils avaient été en contact avec des humains suffisamment longtemps pour que certaines émotions aient déteints sur eux. Ainsi, la plupart des Originels avaient pu connaître la colère et la haine lorsqu'ils avaient été encore actifs.

Cependant, aucun Originel n'avait été aussi étrange que sa propre sœur, Arcueid Brunestud.

Elle, l'une des deux Originelles, Altrouge étant l'autre, à être les plus proches de Crimson Moon, était ironiquement également celle à être la plus proche de l'humanité. Comme beaucoup, elle avait appris la haine et la colère, sûrement les deux premières émotions réelles qu'elle ait apprises suite à la trahison de Michael Roa Valdamjong, un prêtre de l'église. Ce fut un humain qui lui apprit ces émotions mais ce fut un autre humain qui lui enseigna les suivantes, plus douces au cœur. Tohno Shiki, un garçon qui aurait pu être ordinaire sans quelques… Circonstances.

A sa façon, il était similaire à Shirou un peu comme Altrouge était désormais semblable à Arcueid.

Dans tous les cas, il y avait de cela quelques années seulement, Arcueid tomba amoureuse de Shiki. Elle, une Brunestud et pure Originelle, avait succombée à l'émotion la plus humaine qui soit. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! Certains considéraient même cela comme un blasphème, et ce en dépit de la personnalité naïve et facile à vivre de la princesse blanche. En comparaison, le cas d'Altrouge, qui était à moitié Apôtre et donc avait une infime portion d'ADN humain dans son génome, était beaucoup moins surprenant, même si cela le restait encore énormément.

Après tout, même en admettant que les Originels pouvaient avoir des émotions humaines et donc pouvaient tomber amoureux, comme l'avait démontré Arcueid par le passé, il était totalement illogique pour un Véritable Ancêtre d' _aimer_ un humain. Ils étaient censés les gouverner, les contrôler et/ou les tuer. Ils se nourrissaient de leur sang ! A leurs yeux, ils n'étaient pas si différents du bétail. Et comme un humain sain d'esprit ne tomberait pas amoureux d'une vache, un Originel ne tomberait pas amoureux d'un humain. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Certes, ils avaient une large autonomie concernant la tâche qui leur avait été confié par Gaïa, en était pratiquement détachés en réalité, mais c'était au-delà d'extrême. C'était pratiquement nier la base de leur raison d'être !

Et Arcueid ne s'en était pas soucié. Même parmi les Originel, elle avait été différente. Rien d'étonnant à cela, elle avait été créée artificiellement dans le but d'être la plus forte, l'arme ultime pour lutter contre… Eux-mêmes. Eh bien, ce serait à la fois vrai et faux de déclarer cela. La Brunestud s'était vue attribuer le rôle peu glamour de bourreau des Véritables Ancêtres qui se voyaient « déchus » et des plus puissants Apôtres de la Mort, ces derniers afin qu'ils ne puissent pas se rebeller contre leurs créateurs et maîtres. Inutile de préciser que, dans le dernier cas, cela fut un désastre total… Sur le long terme au moins. Les Apôtres étaient plus nombreux que jamais, alors que les Originels étaient presque tous morts, scellés, en sommeil ou déchus.

Cela dit, actuellement, Arcueid et Altrouge étaient les deux dernières Originelles actives en ces temps modernes.

Pour en revenir aux Véritables Ancêtres déchus, il s'agit là d'une bien triste histoire. Il fallait comprendre que en dépit d'avoir été conçus sur le modèle de Crimson Moon et d'avoir été modelés d'après un modèle humain, ils étaient des êtres imparfaits. Tous, sans exception, avaient hérité du plus grand défaut de Type-Moon, à savoir sa soif de sang. Dans leur cas, il s'agissait d'une pulsion purement psychologique, mais celle-ci était forte et extrêmement tentante. Les Originels devaient en permanence supprimer leur soif à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs, les bridant par la même occasion.

Les Véritables Ancêtres déchus n'avaient pas ce problème. Ayant succombé à leur soif de sang, ils étaient en mesure d'utiliser la totalité de leurs pouvoirs, submergeant ainsi la capacité des autres Originels. Aussi appelés _Demon Lords_ , ils étaient à la fois une menace pour les humains mais aussi et surtout pour leurs homologues non-déchus. C'étaient d'ailleurs leur existence qui avaient poussé les Originels à provoquer la naissance d'Arcueid. A ce jour, les Demon Lords avaient tous été éradiqués.

Arcueid se trouvait également être la seule Originelle, et Apôtre en général, à avoir été une exception à la soif de sang, qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique. Elle était née « parfaite ». Cependant, la trahison de Roa avait réveillé en elle ses pulsions vampiriques, devenant similaire en ce point au reste des Véritables Ancêtres.

Enfin bon, tout cela n'expliquait pas vraiment _pourquoi_ Altrouge était aussi heureuse. Eh bien, en toute honnêteté, la Brunestud devait vraiment remercier sa _sœur_ pour cela. Arcueid avait prouvé qu'il était possible de tomber amoureuse d'un humain. Si cela n'avait pas été pour ce précédent, la princesse rouge n'aurait jamais compris ses sentiments et aurait cherché à les supprimer. Heureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Donc oui, effectivement, Altrouge était bel et bien amoureuse… Amoureuse d'un humain. Elle qui avait cherché pendant des siècles de ne pas être comme sa _sœur_ , voilà le résultat. Elle blâmait Zelretch pour cela, c'était de sa faute. C'était toujours de sa faute. Néanmoins, pour rien au monde elle ne reviendrait en arrière. Désormais, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait reprendre sa vie comme avant si son bien-aimé venait à mourir.

Emiya Shirou…

Une telle énigme ! Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il n'avait été qu'un garçon, un enfant même par les normes humaines. Altrouge, qui avait déjà eu plusieurs siècles d'existence, ne lui aurait même pas jeté un regard, sauf peut-être pour une éventuelle collation. Ironiquement, ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait le premier pas, ni lui d'ailleurs. C'était Primate Murder. Le chien blanc géant avait été celui qui avait senti la présence de Shirou et l'avait reconnu pour ce qu'il était réellement : un porteur de l'Origine « Gaïa » ce qui, techniquement, faisait de lui un membre de la _Counter Force_ de Gaïa, entre autres choses moins évidentes. Lui, un humain, avait été approuvé par la volonté du monde, celle-là même qui cherchait à éradiquer l'humanité au point de créer Primate Murder… Ce même Primate Murder qui avait pratiquement adopté l'Emiya comme l'équivalant d'un petit frère ou d'un compagnon de meute. Rien que d' _essayer_ d'y penser était sujet à migraine…

Cependant Shirou, bien plus que Shiki ne l'avait été et ne le serait jamais, était une existence humaine un peu extrême. Outre son Origine « Gaïa », qui n'était que sa _deuxième_ Origine et l'avait doté de la capacité à utiliser partiellement une version incomplète de _Denial of Noghtingness_ , la première Vraie Magie, il était également une Incarnation de l'épée. Et dire que cela n'était même pas le plus étrange… Il y avait également sa _troisième_ Origine, l'Origine « Alaya », dont il avait hérité en même temps que son bras gauche qui, à la base, était celui d'un _Esprit Héroïque_! Un corps spirituel attaché à un corps physique, le comble de l'absurde poussé au paroxysme du ridicule ! Et ce n'était _toujours_ pas le plus étrange ! L'Emiya était également capable, juste comme ça, de (re)produire presque parfaitement des _Noble Phantasms_ à peu près aussi facilement qu'il respirait. Et, parce que ce n'était pas déjà assez, il avait un _Reality Marble_ qui lui permettait littéralement de stocker chacune des armes qu'il avait un jour vues dans sa vie, ce qui incluait effectivement les _Noble Phantasms_.

Et ce n'était, encore une fois, pas le plus étrange ! Un _Reality Marble_ , un monde intérieur matérialisable dans le monde réel, une vision si déformée de la réalité qu'elle suivait ses propres règles, quelque chose que moins de dix humains dans l'Histoire avaient possédé, n'était pas la chose la plus étrange à propos de Shirou… Dire que la majorité des Apôtres n'étaient même pas à moitié aussi puissant que lui. Même parmi les Ancêtres, il était une existence particulière…

Non, la véritable étrangeté de l'Emiya était sa « naissance ». Son âme, purgée par les flammes maudites d'un Graal corrompu au cours de la quatrième guerre de Fuyuki, avaient été laissé totalement purifiée de tout ! Pas de mémoire, pas d'émotion, pas même les concepts les plus élémentaires qui pouvaient la définir comme étant humaine. Elle était plus vierge que l'âme même d'un nouveau-né, à tel point que Gaïa _et_ Alaya ne reconnurent pas cette âme comme étant humaine. Mais ce n'était là qu'une partie seulement de l'étrangeté de la « naissance » de Shirou. Une autre âme, la sienne, plus un fragment d'une troisième, la sienne également, avaient subi un voyage temporel et étaient retournés dans le temps, envahissant le corps du jeune façon qui n'était alors pas encore Emiya Shirou.

Une chose qu'il fallait savoir à propos des corps spirituels était qu'ils étaient naturellement agressif, corrosif même. Même quelque chose de si _basique_ qu'une âme, une fois intégré dans un corps, va essayer instinctivement de s'en emparer. Et cette âme du futur aurait dû faire exactement cela, détruire son homologue du passé, incapable de se défendre en raison de la purge récente et dénuée d'instinct de survie même au niveau le plus primitif. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Cette âme du futur était tout simplement en trop mauvaise état, déchiquetée, brisée, purifiée non pas par le feu mais par l'acier. Quant au fragment d'âme restant, étant subordonné à l'âme du futur, il ne pouvait rien faire que de rester passif. Ainsi, un corps se retrouvait temporairement avec une âme qui n'attaquait pas, face à une âme qui ne se défendait pas, tandis qu'un fragment d'âme jouait les spectateurs. Un équilibre dangereux et qui aurait été rompu tôt ou tard, au premier contact du garçon avec un humain ou à sa mort.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa.

Un élément extérieur était intervenu par le plus grand des hasards. Avec l'âme du futur était venu celle d'Angra Mainyu, porteur de tous les maux du monde et corrupteur du Graal depuis la troisième guerre du Graal. Gaïa, qui avait une fraction de sa volonté présente en Fuyuki pour lutter contre le feu maudit qui s'y était propagé, avait immédiatement détecté l'envahisseur temporel et l'avait effacé de l'existence avant qu'il ne soit suffisamment stable pour pouvoir y résister. Ce faisant, la volonté du monde avait accidentellement été en contact avec l'âme de l'enfant, celle purgée par le feu maudit, et qui comme une toile vierge était facilement influencé par tout ce qui le touchait. Ce fut ainsi que naquit l'Origine « Gaïa » et que, grâce à cette Origine, toutes les âmes de celui qui était, fut et sera Emiya Shirou n'en formèrent plus qu'une.

Et cette nouvelle âme n'était pas juste une âme ordinaire. Au contraire, elle avait conservé le meilleur de chaque âme et fragment d'âme qui en avaient été à l'origine. Ainsi, Shirou avait entre autres hérité du _Reality Marble_ d'Archer à travers son bras gauche. Mais surtout, l'Emiya avait accumulé les circuits magiques des trois âmes d'origine, soit trois fois vingt-sept circuits magiques pour un total de quatre-vingt-un circuits magiques. De plus, encore une fois grâce à son Origine « Gaïa », lesdits circuits avaient été _corrigés_ afin de leur faire retrouver leur pleine puissance, soit trente unités de prana chacun. Très peu de mages pouvaient se vanter de posséder un tel potentiel brut, même si le sien était hyper spécialisé.

Prenant tout cela en compte, Shirou était définitivement l'humain le moins humain qui soit. Même Gaïa ne le considérait pas comme tel ! Au contraire, la volonté du monde était presque protectrice à son égard, même s'il n'était pas encore déterminé si oui ou non elle était consciente de l'existence de l'Emiya. Dans tous les cas, l'Origine qui lui avait été conférée par elle était absurdement puissante. Et Altrouge, en tant qu'Originelle partielle, était une extension de la volonté du monde. Naturellement, elle était tout aussi protectrice de Shirou que Gaïa elle-même. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait offert la place de 19ème Ancêtre. Ainsi, elle pouvait officiellement le protéger… Et recevoir le soutien de Zelretch si besoin était.

Ce n'était cependant pas la raison pour laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Alors qu'Altrouge avait pensé se considérer comme une grande sœur pour lui, surtout au vu du jeune âge de Shirou lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, le garçon fit bientôt une place telle dans son cœur qu'elle en développa de nouveaux sentiments, des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ou même imaginé. L'Emiya avait été doux, gentil, attentif, affectueux, joueur, attentionné, et plus encore… Il ne l'avait jamais jugé pour ce qu'elle était, avait toujours accepté tout d'elle, même si parfois il avait exprimé son désaccord sur telle ou telle chose. Il était une personne raisonnable et protectrice de ceux dont il se soucie. Si Primate Murder était l'assassin ultime, Shirou était le protecteur ultime. Il défendrait les siens farouchement, sans se soucier du bien ou du mal. Et il avait clairement les capacités pour le faire.

Altrouge, qui n'avait jamais rencontré une personne qui se souciait d'elle à ce point, n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de l'Emiya. Ses nouvelles émotions, c'était Shirou qui les avait fait naître en elle, si bien que la Brunestud savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre ainsi. Elle restait un Originelle, après tout, et n'était pas suffisamment flexible mentalement pour qu'un tel changement se produise. Cela incluait également ses sentiments pour le garçon, qui étaient aussi bons que gravés dans le marbre…

…

Cela dit, récemment, quelque chose avait changé chez Shirou. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais, bien au contraire. Il semblait devenir plus… Puissant. C'était difficile à expliquer précisément. Eh bien, cela n'avait rien d'étrange en soi, l'Emiya suivait après tout une formation intensive. Cependant, au cours des trois derniers mois, le changement avait été _perceptible_ , pratiquement quantifiable au jour par jour. C'était en fait assez effrayant d'une bonne façon. Altrouge ne pouvait pas dire précisément _tous_ les changements que cette amélioration soudaine provoquait. Cependant, une chose qu'elle pouvait déterminer avec précision était le montant d'énergie magique qui s'accumulait dans le corps de son bien-aimé.

Initialement, dans sa première ligne temporelle, bien avant tout… Ça… Shirou ne disposait que d'un maximum de 30 unités d'Od au sein de son corps. Par la suite, après son retour dans le temps et la fusion de ses âmes, sa réserve d'Od avait atteint 200. Après le début de sa formation dans Sword Art Online, cette même réserve avait progressivement augmenté jour après jour et dépassé les 30 000. Mais depuis environ trois mois, cette augmentation c'était faite exponentielle, dépassant les 500 000 ! Sérieusement, une telle quantité d'Od dans un seul corps était _anormale_. Un humain ordinaire ne pourrait pas le supporter et exploserait ! Même un Apôtre ne le supporterait pas ! En fait, seuls les Originels seraient capables d'accumuler une telle quantité d'énergie magique, mais seulement en recevant un soutien de Gaïa en mana. Mais pas l'Emiya… Contre toute attente, il avait développé cette réserve d'Od monstrueusement grande par lui-même. Altrouge commençait vraiment à penser à lui comme un mini Gaïa et se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas éveillé l'Origine en question.

Cela dit, dès que Shirou avait atteint les 150 000 unités d'Od, la Brunestud avait élevé son rang à celui de 10ème Ancêtre des Apôtres de la Mort, lui offrant ainsi la plus haute position laissée vacante à ce jour. Il le méritait, après tout…

Cependant, ce qui choquait Altrouge était le fait que l'Emiya ne semblait pas vraiment conscient de ce changement en lui. Outre le fait qu'il ait exprimé un léger inconfort récemment, il n'avait rien remarqué. Sachant que l'Od était la force de vie d'un individu et était déterminé à la naissance et ne variait plus tout au long de sa vie, sauf cas _très_ rares, ce qui arrivait à Shirou était monstrueusement anormale. Eh bien, comparé au reste, cela pourrait presque être considéré comme bénin, mais quand même…

Mais Altrouge savait ! Elle avait toujours su ! Parce que l'Emiya lui laissait régulièrement boire son sang, il n'était pas difficile pour elle de déterminer le montant d'Od présent dans le corps du garçon puis, grâce à un rapide calcul, savoir exactement le montant de ses réserves. Que son sang soit plus doux et plus raffiné que le plus pur des vins n'était qu'un bonus… Un bonus particulièrement agréable, cela dit. Jamais auparavant elle avait autant ressenti l'impression de s'enivrer simplement en buvant quelques gouttes de sang, mais celui de Shirou faisait exactement cela pour elle. Son sang était tout simplement si riche, si puissant, si… Addictif.

Altrouge frissonna de plaisir à cette pensée. C'était une autre chose qui la rendait heureux, quoique bien moins que son amour pour l'Emiya. Une telle compatibilité entre eux était de l'ordre de l'impossible, même chez les humains. Mais bon, elle avait déjà vu à quel point Shirou se souciait de l'impossible… Le nombre de choses impossibles qu'elle savait qu'il était capable de faire était juste absurde, et ce sans même commencer à évoquer les Vraies Magies…

Soupirant agréablement, la Brunestud regarda distraitement à côté d'elle. Elle se trouvait actuellement allongée sur le lit du _Soul Translator_ , son visage dans sa main et le coude appuyé dans le matelas, juste à côté de Shirou lui-même, l'observant avec des yeux passionnés. C'était une autre chose qu'Altrouge aimait faire. Elle, qui avait un corps froid comme la mort, un corps qui par certaines descriptions _était_ mort, ne pouvait se lasser de la chaleur de celui de l'Emiya. Son cœur, qui n'avait jamais battu, avait commencé à le faire depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, même si elle n'en avait pris conscience que plus tard. Mais comparé à la chanson qu'était le battement de cœur de Shirou, qu'elle se plaisait à écouter quand elle le pouvait, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible.

Elle avait tellement hâte que la formation de son bien-aimé se finisse enfin. Elle pourrait enfin profiter pleinement de sa présence, et pas seulement de son corps endormi. Alors qu'elle ne vivait pas à proprement parlé dans l'appartement de Shirou, appartement qu'avait gracieusement acheté Zelretch dans le cadre de la formation de l'Emiya, elle venait néanmoins un peu plus souvent qu'elle ne le prétendait lorsqu'elle en parlait avec le garçon. Elle aimait restée ainsi, allongée à côté de lui, observant le mouvement ascendant et descendant de sa poitrine alors qu'il respirait. Elle appréciait également sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau, ce qui envoyait des frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps. Pourtant, tout cela n'était au mieux qu'un simple substitut. Ce qu'elle préférait, c'était quand il la prenait dans ses bras et l'étreignait tendrement. Réveillé, il le faisait parfois, quoique rarement. Endormi, cependant, cela se produisait régulièrement. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il était dans le _Soul Translator_. Là, il était aussi immobile qu'un mort…

Altrouge regarda distraitement par la fenêtre de la chambre et soupira une fois de plus, son visage montrant une légère impatience. Selon Zelretch, il ne devrait rester qu'un mois environ avant que la formation de Shirou ne s'achève enfin. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir que le temps s'accélère jusqu'à la date tant attendue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle était encore novice avec les sentiments humains, si bien qu'elle n'en avait pas encore un bon contrôle. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait hâte d'avoir son bien-aimé rien que pour elle, de jour comme de nuit…

Elle avait tellement hâte…

* * *

Shirou était curieux, quelque chose qui, il devait bien l'admettre, arrivait plutôt rarement depuis qu'il avait commencé sa formation dans Sword Art Online. Eh bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. L'Aincrad l'intriguait, il s'agissait pratiquement d'un _Reality Marble_ artificiel après tout. En tant que possesseur d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ qui possédait une nature similaire basée sur les épées, il était naturel pour lui d'éprouver de la curiosité à ce sujet. Le _Reverse Aincrad_ l'intéressait également, mais sa raison cette fois-ci était que ce monde inversé, ce monde à travers le miroir, n'existait pas à l'origine et avait en quelque sorte été créé spécialement pour lui. Pour cette même raison, _Cardinal_ ne manquait pas de l'étonner, étant un système informatique évolutif, indépendant et auto-adaptant. L'Emiya était à peu près certain qu'il s'agissait d'une intelligence artificielle, quelque chose que son monde d'origine n'était même pas encore technologiquement capable de concevoir.

Eh bien, certaines constructions magiques _pourraient_ être considérées comme des intelligences artificielles, mais ce n'était pas le point…

Et il y avait encore beaucoup d'autres choses à propos de SAO qui attisait la curiosité de Shirou. Cependant, les joueurs eux-mêmes rendaient rarement curieux l'Emiya. Certes, il pouvait éprouver de la curiosité quand l'une des quelques personnes qui l'intéressaient était concerné, mais sinon, c'était rare. Même la situation avec _Laughing Coffin_ , ne l'avait pas intrigué, seulement dégoutté. Cela rendait donc le moment actuel d'autant plus précieux ! Il éprouvait effectivement une sincère curiosité concernant deux joueurs en particulier, ce qui l'avait poussé à interrompre brièvement sa formation habituelle pour se rendre à l'arène du 50ème Etage.

Shirou n'avait jamais été à l'arène auparavant… Non, c'était totalement faux, il s'y rendait presque une fois par semaine, pendant une journée entière, pour combattre les quelques volontaires qui acceptaient d'affronter le monstre qu'il était au combat. Cependant, il n'avait jamais été à l'arène en tant que _spectateur_. Il ne s'était jamais soucié d'observer les duels entre les joueurs étant lui-même largement au-dessus de leurs capacités. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil ou de la vantardise. Alors que tous, ou presque, se battaient en sachant qu'ils pourraient mourir, l'Emiya était véritablement le seul à avoir une véritable expérience avec la mort. Comparé à ses propres connaissances du combat, l'Aincrad, où personne ne ressentait de douleur et où la véritable peur de l'ennemi était absente, était vraiment comme le jeu que SAO s'était vanté d'être.

Pour en revenir au sujet, Shirou était venu à l'arène par curiosité parce qu'il avait entendu dire que Kirito et Heathcliff étaient sur le point de se battre en duel. Naturellement, dans de telles circonstances, l'Emiya avait jugé nécessaire d'assister à l'affrontement. Ces deux joueurs étaient après tout à égalité avec lui pour réclamer le titre de meilleur joueur de l'Aincrad… Officiellement en tout cas. Officieusement, le _Faker_ savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas d'égal dans SAO. Aussi prétentieux que cela puisse sembler, cela n'en était pas moins vrai. Son niveau, combiné à ses effrayantes capacités indépendantes du système et à ses ridiculement puissantes [Compétences], faisaient de lui un monstre sans équivalant. Même les Boss d'Etages n'étaient pas un défi pour lui. Les _Undead Guardians_ qu'il tuait à la douzaine dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ étaient chacun individuellement aussi puissant que le Boss du 100ème Etage, qui se révélait également être le Boss final du jeu.

Parlant de cela… Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans toute cette histoire. Zelretch lui avait clairement dit que le jeu se terminerait dans environ un mois. Or, actuellement, le groupe des conquérants venait tout juste d'atteindre le 75ème Etage. Achever 25 étages en un mois était hautement improbable, d'autant plus que le rythme auquel chaque étage était conquis avait progressivement diminué au cours de la deuxième année depuis son lancement. Les joueurs avaient commencé à s'habituer à vivre dans l'Aincrad, ne ressentant plus nécessairement le besoin qu'ils avaient eu de s'en échapper. Lorsque l'on ne prenait pas trop de risques, la vie y était paisible, après tout. Il y avait également un charme dans SAO que l'on ne retrouvait pas dans le monde réel, un monde un peu fantastique remplie de créatures mythiques. Même Shirou, qui avait connaissance de la magie de son monde, était fasciné par celui qu'avait créé Kayaba Akihiko.

Cela ne changeait cependant rien au fait que la vitesse à laquelle l'Aincrad était conquis diminuait de plus en plus. Etait-il vraiment possible que le jeu soit achevé dans un mois ? Cela semblait impossible, à moins qu'il n'intervienne personnellement… Pourrait-ce être la raison ? Son intervention aurait-elle causé tout cela ? Zelretch lui avait dit que le jeu devrait se terminer le mois prochain, mais cette information n'était pertinente que _si_ Shirou n'avait pas participé. Avec son intervention, il était difficile, voire impossible, de savoir comment évoluerait désormais SAO. Et si le jeu ne se terminait effectivement pas le mois prochain… Altrouge n'allait pas être contente…

Pour en revenir aux joueurs les plus forts de l'Aincrad, le classement officiel plaçait Shirou, Kirito et Heathcliff à égalité en première place, suivit ensuite des membres des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ à égalité en quatrième position. Eh bien, leur classement aurait pu être plus élevé, notamment avec la parole de l'Emiya que chaque membre de sa guilde avait une force similaire à la sienne, ironiquement vrai compte tenu du fait que c'était _lui_ sous six fausses identités différentes. Cependant, en raison du peu de véritable interaction qu'ils avaient avec le commun des joueurs, il était impossible de témoigner de leur véritable puissance, contrairement à Shirou qui avait fait ses preuves à de nombreuses occasions. Pour cela, ils étaient tous dans le top dix, mais n'étaient pas inclus dans l'égalité pour la première place du classement.

Quant à Avenger… Eh bien, alors que les _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ avaient été moqués et dénigrés pendant toute la durée de l'incident _Red One_ , leur réputation avait finalement été laissée intacte lorsque la vérité avait éclatée. Finalement, Avenger n'avait pas été un joueur rouge tueur et vengeur, contrairement à ce que son nom de code indiquait et à ce que les joueurs avaient pensé de lui, mais au contraire un joueur particulièrement concerné par le danger qu'avait représenté _Laughing Coffin_ et avait pris des mesures extrêmes pour éradiquer la menace. Malheureusement, en dépit de ses précautions, il s'était avéré trop confiant, ou peut-être suicidaire, et avait finalement trouvé la mort en emportant avec lui tous les joueurs connus de la guilde rouge.

Alors que cette « vérité » avait choqué les joueurs de l'Aincrad, la majorité avait finalement été satisfaite du résultat. La plus grande menace pour eux, la guide rouge, avait été éradiquée. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'avait pas approuvé ce massacre. Heathcliff, en particulier, s'était montré désapprobateur de la méthode utilisée, même s'il n'avait pas condamné la méthode en elle-même. Alors qu'il admettait le fait que des morts auraient été inévitables dans tous les cas, le leader des _Knights of the Blood_ avait estimé que capturer les tueurs de _Laughing Coffin_ aurait été une mesure suffisante et que, si Avenger avait reçu le soutien d'autres joueurs, même simplement de son ancienne guilde, sa vie aurait pu être épargnée. Shirou avait répliqué que si quelqu'un avait accompagné Avenger ce jour-là, bien des vies innocentes auraient été perdues pour préserver et capturer quelques joueurs rouges. La vie d'un tueur avait-elle vraiment la même valeur que celle d'un honnête joueur ? Ces deux vies pouvaient-elles vraiment être échangées ? Et pour chercher des alternatives après le sacrifice d'Avenger, ne serait-ce pas comme critiquer sa mémoire ?

Heathcliff n'avait pas donné de réponse et n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Ce n'était qu'une question de points de vue et de croyances… Que l'Emiya ait également mentionné que les membres de _Laughing Coffin_ auraient pu trouver un moyen de s'évader du _Black Iron Castle_. Ou un joueur idiot et/ou stupide aurait pu être soudoyé par eux de façon à les libérer en échange d'une récompense bien juteuse. Non, les laisser en vie ne valait pas le risque. Ce fut une préparation de plus d'un an qui avait permis le démantèlement de la guilde rouge. Avenger avait anticipé leur apparition et créé son personnage de méchant de façon à pouvoir être recruté par eux le moment venu et, une fois en présence de l'ensemble de leurs forces, les éliminer. Si cela avait échoué, ou réussi mais les joueurs rouges s'étaient évadés de prison, il n'y aurait pas eu de seconde chance. Pire, de nouvelles vies auraient été perdues dans le procédé lorsque ces tueurs auraient recommencé leurs méfaits. Avenger avait estimé que sa propre vie avait été un petit prix à payer pour la paix et la sécurité dans l'Aincrad…

Cependant, Shirou n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner ce sujet. Certes, _Laughing Coffin_ avait finalement été éradiquée par sa main, mais ce n'était pas encore fini pour autant. Une question demeurait. Comment la guilde rouge avait-elle été mise au courant de certaines informations concernant le _Red One_? Ces informations n'avaient été divulguées qu'au cours de la réunion d'urgence d'Heathcliff et n'avaient ensuite jamais été discutées en public. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cela. Au moins l'un des joueurs présents à cette réunion avait été un espion. L'Emiya ne savait pas encore de qui il s'agissait, ni même de quelle guilde il provenait, mais il était déterminé à le trouver et à s'en débarrasser. Le problème était que l'espion en question était un joueur vert. Le tuer n'était pas une option pour lui. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le faire emprisonner dans le _Black Iron Castle_. Pas une solution idéale, mais la seule qu'il avait pour le moment…

Sur une note de côté, bien qu'Avenger soit officiellement décédé, Shirou était toujours soumis à un marqueur rouge. Heureusement, grâce au [Shadow Hiding] de Musume, il lui était possible de dissimuler même ce marqueur rouge aussi longtemps que la _Shadow Girl_ le recouvrait, comme par exemple lorsqu'elle était sous forme d'armure. Cela dit, même ainsi, il restait prudent. Les _Guardians_ seraient impitoyables et sa _véritable_ identité serait révélée. Or, il ne voulait ni l'un ni l'autre…

Soupirant, l'Emiya vit finalement les deux combattants entrer dans l'arène, prêts à se faire face. S'installant confortablement sur son siège, Shirou les observa. Kirito et Heathcliff semblaient plutôt détendus pour le moment. Se faisant face au centre de l'arène, il pouvait les voir discuter. Améliorant son audition grâce à [Straining], le _Faker_ les écouta avec intérêt. Il ne savait toujours pas la raison de ce duel, après tout…

« Excuse-moi Kirito. » Déclara Heathcliff d'un ton sincère, quoique légèrement amusé, regardant autour de lui. « Tout cela a pris de telles proportions… Je suis vraiment surpris par l'enthousiasme des joueurs à l'idée de ce duel… »

« Je recevrai mon dû. » Déclara fermement le _Beater_ avec assurance, n'entrant visiblement pas dans le jeu de son adversaire.

« … » Le leader des _Knights of the Blood_ observait toujours la foule, ne regardant à aucun moment son futur adversaire. « Non. Après ce match, tu seras un membre de ma guilde. Je te confierai des missions à accomplir. »

Un sourire fut échangé entre les deux opposants, se comprenant parfaitement. Une légère provocation d'avant-duel… Shirou, observant et écoutant la scène, fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'enjeu semblait important, assez pour que Kirito se mette en jeu. Mais que pourrait avoir Heathcliff que désirait le _Beater_? Aucun item ne pouvait valoir un tel affrontement… Et le seul point commun entre les deux adversaires était Asuna… Oh ! C'était donc d'elle qu'il s'agissait. Heathcliff devait vouloir la garder comme membre de sa guilde, elle en était le sous-chef après tout, tandis que le bêta-testeur devait vouloir qu'elle quitte les _Knights of the Blood_ pour une raison ou une autre.

Cela dit, si Kirito venait à perdre le duel aujourd'hui, l'équilibre du pouvoir au sein de l'Aincrad allait être drastiquement modifié. Lui et Heathcliff étaient tous deux possesseurs d'une [Compétence Unique]. S'ils devaient faire partie de la même guilde, cela placerait les _Knights of the Blood_ à égalité avec les _Slaves of the Holy Grail_. Deux [Compétences Uniques] de chaque côté. Auparavant, Shirou avait eu le monopole dans ce domaine, et ce sans compter [Dual Blade (False)] et [Holy Sword (False)] qu'il avait acquis grâce à [Copying]. Et alors qu'il était admis qu'il n'y avait que dix [Compétences Uniques] dans SAO, seulement quatre étaient connues à l'heure actuelle…

Sans dire un mot de plus, Heathcliff ouvrit son menu de personnage et sélectionna l'onglet « défier » avant de choisir Kirito comme adversaire. Une fenêtre d'information apparut devant le _Beater_ , qui confirma la demande. Aussitôt, un compte à rebours de soixante secondes commença. L'atmosphère, auparavant impatiente et bruyante, devint soudainement silencieuse et tendue. Le temps s'écoula, lent mais implacable. Lorsque le décompte atteignit « 10 », les deux combattants agrippèrent leurs armes, prêts à se battre.

Finalement, le combat commença et Kirito mena la première charge. Face à Heathcliff, qui demeura résolument immobile, il utilisa ses deux épées pour tenter de frapper sa cible. Cependant, l'imposant bouclier du leader des _Knights of the Blood_ lui permettait de parer chaque frappe sans la moindre difficulté. De là où il se situait, Shirou pouvait parfaitement voir l'équilibre des puissances de ce court échange. Le _Beater_ était plus rapide et agile, privilégiaient des attaques brèves mais tranchantes. Son adversaire, d'autre part, disposait d'une défense monstrueuse et d'une attaque de même envergure. Jouant sur leurs avantages, les deux opposants continuèrent le combat.

Heathcliff utilisa son épée pour la première fois, frappant négligemment Kirito, qui para difficilement avec ses deux lames croisées. Malgré tout, le coup le projeta de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Atterrissant souplement sur ses jambes, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir à la première contre-offensive du leader des _Knights of the Blood_ , qui frappa violement l'estomac du _Beater_ avec son bouclier. Le choc fut si brutal que le bêta-testeur en perdit son souffle, avant d'être une fois de plus expulsé en arrière, sur une distance bien plus longue que précédemment, où il s'écrasa au sol sans la moindre grâce, face contre terre.

Serrant les dents, Kirito repartit à la charge, de toute évidence désireux d'en découdre. Il s'avéra cependant rapidement qu'il était largement dominé tout au long de cet affrontement. En dépit d'être plus rapide que son adversaire, le _Beater_ ne l'était pas assez pour pouvoir faire une véritable différence. Heathcliff, à l'inverse, avait une attaque et une défense si élevée qu'aucun assaut ne parvenait à le déstabiliser. Petit à petit, le bêta-testeur fut repoussé dans ses retranchements. Ce fut lui qui utilisa une [Compétence] d'arme pour la première fois, mais même ainsi, il ne put passer la protection du bouclier ennemi.

« Je suis impressionné par tes réflexes et ta réactivité. » Déclara le leader des _Knights of the Blood_ , avec un regard appréciateur.

« Je te trouve un peu trop résistant à mon gout. » Admit pour sa part Kirito avec un sourire narquois.

Echangeant un hochement de tête entendu, signe que leur conversation à travers l'acier de leurs armes avait été mutuellement compris, les deux combattants bondirent l'un sur l'autre à nouveau. Pour ce second round, le _Beater_ avait décidé de changer de stratégie. Plutôt que de parer les attaques de son adversaire, ce qui n'était pas à son avantage, il décida d'esquiver chaque offensive de Heathcliff, jouant sur sa vitesse, qui demeurait son meilleur atout. Aussitôt, le combat se révéla un peu plus équilibré. Aux yeux expérimentés de Shirou, cependant, il était évident que le leader des _Knights of the Blood_ avait l'avantage. Et encore, il se retenait. Il semblait jouer avec son adversaire, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, peut-être une sorte de confirmation …

Lentement, de façon presque indiscernable à l'œil nu, la vitesse de Kirito commença à augmenter. Sa volonté pure, combinée à ses stats qu'il avait soigneusement élevées afin d'optimiser sa rapidité, lui permirent petit à petit de repousser ses limites imposées et de se rapprocher de plus en plus des limites du système. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la capacité à utiliser son mana sans avoir recours à une technique, c'était en fait quelque chose digne d'un exploit. Actuellement, le _Beater_ se déplaçait si vite que même Heathcliff ne pouvait que difficilement s'en protéger. Les mouvements du bêta-testeur étaient si vifs et violents qu'ils en étaient tranchants, permettant ainsi de répercuter ses coups dans le bras de son adversaire et diminuant ainsi lentement sa santé.

En raison de Kirito repoussant ses limites, le combat s'équilibra une fois de plus. Malheureusement, malgré toutes ses capacités, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à placer un coup direct, alors que Heathcliff avait réussi cet exploit une fois déjà, même si l'attaque n'avait infligé qu'une coupure superficielle, ne retirant ainsi qu'une petite quantité de santé. Et puis, enfin, le _Beater_ parvint à frapper réellement son adversaire, lui tranchant légèrement la joue. A ce moment-là, le regard du leader des _Knights of the Blood_ changea. Sa garde se fit plus solide, plus impénétrable, telle une forteresse invincible.

Et pourtant, Kirito parvint à détruire cette garde réputée à toute épreuve…

L'attaque du bêta-testeur fut si violente que le bouclier de son opposant fut violemment repoussé sur le côté. Dans le même temps, Heathcliff perdit l'équilibre et fut obligé de reculer d'un pas. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le _Beater_ décida d'en finir. D'un coup précis et mortel, il bondit en avant et asséna un impressionnant coup vertical descendant sur son adversaire temporairement sans défense. En dehors du cadre d'un duel, ce serait la mort assurée. Heureusement, le jeu protégeait les joueurs dans une certaine mesure, tant que la différence de puissance n'était pas trop grande. Ainsi, la lame s'abattit, élégante et dépourvue d'hésitation, prête à mettre fin à ce duel exténuant…

…

… ?

… !?

 **Ba-bum !**

Les yeux de Shirou se plissèrent dangereusement lorsqu'il vit l'action se dérouler. L'attaque de Kirito avait été rapide, précise et puissante. En un mot, parfaite. Aucun joueur, dans les limites du système, n'aurait pu esquiver une telle frappe. Même l'Emiya n'en aurait pas été capable sans tricher. Cela dit, son propre cas était à part, étant donné qu'il possédait certains avantages injustes, raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas se comparer aux autres joueurs. Dans des circonstances normales, il aurait définitivement été atteint par la lame du _Beater_. Alors pourquoi cela ne fût-il pas le cas de Heathcliff ?

Shirou avait vu ce qui s'était passé. Parce que rien ne pouvait échapper à ses yeux, il avait très précisément perçu les mouvements du leader des _Knights of the Blood_. Au tout dernier moment, à la toute dernière seconde… Non, à moins d'un dixième de seconde d'être frappé par la lame de Kirito, Heathcliff s'était soudainement décalé sur le côté et évité d'être frappé. Ce fut une esquive magnifique et irréprochable… A ceci près que ce qu'il venait de faire était tout simplement impossible. Une telle réactivité était au-delà du système, à moins bien sûr d'être au-delà du niveau 200 et d'avoir dopé sa stat [Agility] en augmentant exclusivement celle-ci, un peu comme faisait l'Emiya avec [Mana]. Mais même ainsi, il y aurait dû y avoir des signes d'une telle vitesse, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. De plus, Heathcliff était bien connu pour sa combinaison attaque/défense redoutable. En comparaison, sa vitesse était un peu lente et seulement compensée par sa grande maitrise de sa [Compétence Unique]. Cela dit, le _Faker_ connaissait très précisément une capacité qui permettait de faire ce que l'adversaire du _Beater_ venait d'accomplir.

Il s'agissait de [Fluctlight Acceleration] !

Cela expliquait tout. Sauf que [Fluctlight Acceleration] n'était pas une capacité du _Nerve Gear_. Ce n'était même pas une capacité de Sword Art Online. Ce n'était en rien une [Compétence] et ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qui était géré par _Cardinal_. Non, [Fluctlight Acceleration] était une aptitude unique que seul le _Soul Translator_ était capable de produire… _Soul Translator_ qui ne devrait même pas encore exister dans la chronologie de ce monde… Un prototype, peut-être ? Shirou était plutôt perplexe à ce sujet. Lui avait reçu son _Soul Translator_ de Zelretch, donc il comprenait pourquoi il y avait accès, en dépit d'être techniquement du matériel de triche. Cependant, qui pourrait avoir accès à une version, même amoindrie, du _Soul Translator_ dans la chronologie originale du monde de SAO ? Un seul nom venait naturellement à l'esprit de l'Emiya.

Kayaba Akihiko…

Le combat se termina finalement par Heathcliff frappant un Kirito choqué de l'esquive de son adversaire dans son angle mort. Secouant la tête avec déception, le leader des _Knights of the Blood_ se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène. Distraitement, ses yeux balayèrent les gradins avant de s'écarquiller subtilement lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur Shirou, dont le regard était illuminé de compréhension. Marquant un temps, trop court pour être perçu par quelqu'un d'autre que l'Emiya, l'adversaire du _Beater_ continua son chemin avec le plus grand naturel. S'adossant à son siège, le _Faker_ se fit pensif.

Pas pour la première fois, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, presque de contre-nature, concernant Heathcliff. Peut-être était-il temps de commencer à prendre certaines mesures…

* * *

« C'était le dernier… » Soupira Shirou, légèrement haletant. Son ton contenait un soupçon de regret.

« Courage, Master. » L'encouragea Musume, à côté de lui. « Nous trouverons de nouveaux monstres puissants à éliminer. »

« … » L'Emiya ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de secouer finalement la tête. « Non, inutile. Ceux-ci étaient les plus puissants qu'il nous était possible d'affronter. A moins de découvrir un nouveau Boss tel que _Y'rphan the True Wyrm_ , il n'y aura pas de véritable défi au combat. Même les Boss d'Etage ne fournissent plus qu'une quantité superficielle d'expérience à notre niveau. Et puis, les _Undead Guardians_ étaient déjà au même niveau que le Boss d'Etage du 100ème Etage et je les affrontais à la dizaine… Et maintenant, le stock a été épuisé… »

Les monstres _Undead_ du _Reverse Aincrad_ ne possédaient pas de temps de réapparition. Lorsqu'ils étaient vaincus, c'était définitif. La seule manière de repeupler un étage du _Reverse Aincrad_ , pour ainsi dire, était d'éliminer l'homologue du monstre dans l'Aincrad à l'étage équivalant. C'était l'effet miroir. Une fois tués, ils acquéraient une seconde vie dans le _Reverse Aincrad_ , devenant également plus vicieux et plus puissants. Pour Shirou, c'était intéressant de les affronter parce qu'ils rapportaient également une plus grande quantité d'expérience que les créatures « classiques » de SAO.

Dans la même logique, les _Undead Guardians_ que l'Emiya avait combattus jusqu'à présent étaient des _Guardians_ qu'il avait précédemment tués dans l'étage correspondant de l'Aincrad. Le problème était qu'il n'avait été possible de les éliminer que pendant la période où Avenger avait existé. Maintenant qu'il avait été déclaré mort, partir à la chasse aux _Guardians_ n'étaient plus possible. Dommage, ils étaient aussi puissants qu'un Boss d'Etage provenant d'un palier au-dessus, soit 25 Etages au-delà de celui où lesdits _Guardians_ étaient positionnés. Et leur version _Undead_ était forte d'encore un palier au-dessus comparé à quand ils étaient en vie. Ainsi, individuellement, chaque _Undead Guardian_ était donc effectivement aussi puissant que le plus puissant Boss d'Etage de l'Aincrad, celui du 100ème et dernier étage.

Cela dit, cette vérité n'était applicable que pour les _Undead Guardians_ qui apparaissaient au 50ème Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_. Etant le dernier étage de ce monde miroir, tuer des monstres aux étages supérieurs ne les y inclurait pas. Pour obtenir une quantité d'expérience similaire, voire supérieure, dans le _véritable_ Aincrad, il lui faudrait affronter des _Guardians_ des 25 dernier étages, ce qui n'était pas possible maintenant qu'Avenger avait été « tué ». Eh bien, Shirou ne se battait plus vraiment pour acquérir de l'expérience, il estimait que son niveau était déjà plus que suffisant. De plus, il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à trouver des [Compétences] adéquates à acquérir à chaque 10 niveaux.

Il fallait dire qu'il était désormais au niveau 401, une valeur plus que respectable et parfaitement ridicule. En outre, il avait appris un grand nombre de nouvelles [Compétences]. Parmi elles se trouvaient [Life], [Arc Forging], [Spear Forging] et [Cooking], ce dernier surtout parce qu'il commençait à avoir plus de temps qu'il n'en avait besoin et qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper durant son temps libre. De plus, Musume _adorait_ sa cuisine. En outre, il avait acquis [Steel Comprehension], ce qui lui permettait d'augmenter les effets de ses armes à partir du moment où celles-ci étaient en acier. Cela influait également pendant leur création en forge.

Parlant de cela, Shirou avait également apprit [Crafting], qui améliorait les effets de ce qu'il créait, et [Steelcrafting], qui améliorait les effets de ce qu'il créait à base d'acier. Dans le doute, il avait également appris [Metal Refining], lui permettant de convertir/purifier/transformer tout type de minerai en lingot de métal, juste au cas où.

Dans un domaine différent, l'Emiya avait également décidé d'apprendre [Equipment Appraisal], [Weapon Appraisal] et [Tools Appraisal], qui étaient l'équivalant de l'Analyse Structurelle qu'il utilisait dans son propre monde. La différence était que ces [Compétences] étaient plus limitées et spécifiques et qu'elles étaient d'ordinaire utilisées par les marchands. En outre, ses [Compétences] de forge possédaient chacune une capacité similaire mais tout aussi spécifique. Cela dit, puisqu'il avait senti une _légère_ amélioration de son Analyse Structurelle à chaque fois qu'il maximisait une [Compétence] de forge, qui n'était pas du tout spécialisé dans ce domaine, il était curieux de voir les effets que cela aurait avec des [Compétences] plus spécifiques. De toute façon, il commençait à manquer d'idées de [Compétences] utiles et commençait à boucher les trous avec des seconds choix.

Cependant, tous n'étaient pas des seconds choix ! La meilleure preuve, le meilleur exemple, qui vérifiait ces mots était [Infinite Spear], l'une des dix [Compétences Uniques] de SAO. Kirito possédait [Dual Blades] et Heathcliff avait [Holy Sword]. Shirou lui-même avait également acquis l'une d'elle auparavant, [Copying]. Cela lui avait entre autre permis de copier les [Compétences Uniques] du _Beater_ et du leader des _Knights of the Blood_. Ainsi, bien qu'officiellement il n'en avait qu'une seule, l'Emiya avait techniquement trois [Compétences Uniques] dans ses mains. Et maintenant, une quatrième s'y était ajoutée.

[Infinite Spear] était… Complexe et fascinant. En outre, cette [Compétence Unique] était différente des autres. Eh bien, chacun avait sa propre particularité qui la rendait si attractive et recherchée. [Dual Blades] permettait d'utiliser des techniques d'épée avec ses deux mains simultanément puis, lorsque son niveau était suffisamment élevé, d'utiliser des techniques à deux épées. [Holy Sword] permettait d'utiliser une technique d'épée et une technique de parade simultanément puis, lorsque son niveau était suffisamment élevé, de pouvoir utiliser des techniques spéciales permettant d'attaquer sans cesser de se défendre. [Copying] ne pouvait que copier d'autres [Compétences] mais, avec un niveau suffisamment élevé, pouvait copier même d'autres [Compétences Uniques]. Quant à [Infinite Spear]… Elle permettait de multiplier des attaques.

Non, c'était un peu plus compliqué que cela. [Infinite Spear] permettait, lorsque équipé d'une lance, de dédoubler un coup donné, produisant au passage une image rémanente de celui-ci. Plus le niveau de cette [Compétence] était élevé, plus un coup pouvait être dédoublé en un unique mouvement. Naturellement, les attaques dédoublées étaient de _vraies_ attaques, chacune pouvant blesser aussi efficacement que l'attaque originale. Et si une frappe était dédoublée une cinquantaine voire une centaine de fois… Cela pourrait être légèrement douloureux. Cependant, ce n'était rien comparé au véritable potentiel de cette [Compétence Unique]. En effet, avec un niveau suffisamment élevé, [Infinite Spear] pouvait générer une véritable pluie de lances sur une zone donnée.

Dans un sens, c'était en fait plutôt similaire à la pluie d'épée qu'était capable de créer Shirou, sauf que, parce que la technique était soutenue par le système, elle était beaucoup moins couteuse en mana. De plus, il s'agissait de lances virtuelles, qui disparaitraient quelques secondes après avoir atteint leur cible ou s'être plantées dans le sol. Pour le coup, cette partie-ci était un peu plus similaire à la capacité de [Projection]. Cela restait cependant une très bonne [Compétence], ainsi qu'un excellent ajout à son personnage Lancer.

Pour ce qui était du reste des [Compétences], il avait également décidé d'apprendre [Fighting Spirit] et [Provocation]. Les deux étaient des [Compétences] dîtes de « haine » car elles influaient directement sur l'état mental de leur cible. [Fighting Spirit] était similaire à l'intention meurtrière, tandis que [Provocation] augmentait l'agressivité de l'adversaire mais lui faisait perdre en précision et en cohésion, le rendant plus prévisible.

Sur ses anciennes [Compétences], Shirou avait finalement été capable d'atteindre le niveau 1000 pour [Trap Dismantling], [Trap Creating], [Blue Rose Sword], [Night Sky Swor], [Hand-to-Hand Combat], [One-handed Assault Spear], [Two-handed Assault Spear], [Thrust Weapon], [Light Equipment], [Mana] et [Trance].

Musume, pour sa part, est dans une situation similaire. Elle avait finalement atteint le niveau 400 et appris six nouvelles [Compétences], à savoir [Shadow Searching], [Shadow Straining], [Shadow View], [Fighting Spirit], [Shadow Weapon] et [Shadow Weapon Creation]. Leurs effets étaient principalement passifs, bien qu'ils aient également quelques capacités actives non-négligeables. En outre, [Suggestion], [Shadow Prison], [Hand-toHand Combat], [Life] et [Mana] étaient dormais au niveau 1000, ce qui le rendaient encore plus redoutables.

Cependant, tout cela était secondaire. Comparé à ce que Shirou était sur le point d'acquérir, le reste était de relativement peu d'importance. Blue Rose Sword et Night Sky Sword dans ses mains, il marchait négligemment dans les plaines désolées du 50ème Etage du _Reverse Aincrad_. Musume, marchant à ses côtés, était inhabituellement calme. D'ordinaire, elle ferait des remarques grivoises ou fortement chargées de sous-entendus, mais pas cette fois. C'était à peine si elle avait dérangé son Master depuis que le dernier _Undead Guardian_ avait été tué. Certes, elle avait une _légère_ propension à la violence, mais lorsqu'elle avait son quota de tués pour une bataille elle n'était généralement pas si calme. Cependant, au vu de ce que l'Emiya était sur le point de faire, son silence était compréhensible.

Il se tenait actuellement devant Excalibur…

Il était temps, il allait retirer l'épée de la pierre dans laquelle elle avait été scellée. Excalibur avait une histoire intéressante. Sa légende, ancienne et puissante, avait malheureusement été source de beaucoup de mystères et d'incompréhensions par les historiens. Un quiproquo en particulier avait provoqué une confusion sans précédent dans son histoire supposée. Mais Shirou savait. Ayant rencontré Saber, ayant été le Master d'Arturia Pendragon mieux connue sous le nom du Roi Arthur, il savait la vérité et avait pu décortiquer le reste à partir des éléments à sa disposition.

Excalibur _n'_ était _pas_ l'épée dans la pierre, contrairement à ce que certaines légendes affirmaient. L'épée dans la pierre avait été Caliburn. Cela avait toujours été Caliburn. Cependant, une mauvaise traduction de certains textes anciens, combinée à de fausses rumeurs devenues parties intégrantes de la légende du Roi Arthur, avait provoqué une confusion entre les deux, assimilant parfois ces deux épées comme une seule. C'était pour cela que l'Aincrad, se basant sur les légendes, avait pu faire une telle erreur légitime. Cela expliquait également la ressemblance entre Caliburn et Excalibur. Après tout, les _Noble Phantasms_ étaient des mystères cristallisés, nés et façonnés d'après l'imagination de l'humanité. Leur apparence ne pouvait donc pas ne pas être similaire, surtout lorsque leurs deux légendes s'étaient partiellement assimilées l'une à l'autre.

Il y avait aussi le fait que Caliburn était la version prototype d'Excalibur… Enfin passons…

Inspirant profondément, Shirou s'approcha de l'arme légendaire. Il tendit le bras pour la saisir, mais sa main fut forcée de s'arrêter. Un bouclier invisible l'empêchait d'aller plus près. L'Emiya ne s'en étonna pas. En fait, il savait que cela allait arriver. Après tout, il lui manquait toujours la clé, la preuve qu'il était digne d'Excalibur. La _King's Stone_ n'était que la clé pour accéder au _Reverse Aincrad_. Pour obtenir Excalibur, il fallait une preuve qu'il était digne de devenir le roi de l'Aincrad. Il lui fallait posséder… Caliburn. Oui, Caliburn existait également dans SAO et était également l'une des dix _Divine Consructs_ du jeu, l'une des dix armes uniques.

Excalibur était la première.

Blue Rose Sword était la troisième.

Night Sky Sword était la quatrième.

Caliburn était la septième.

Cela pourrait sembler ne pas être élevé, mais la véritable puissance de Caliburn n'avait jamais été dans la guerre. En raison d'un trop grand nombre d'ornements qui affaiblissaient sa base, Caliburn avait toujours été trop fragile pour être une véritable arme de guerre, raison pour laquelle elle s'était brisée. Néanmoins, Caliburn restait une arme légendaire d'une grande puissance, digne de faire partie des dix armes les plus puissantes de SAO.

Ah, et Mate Chopper était classée neuvième… Définitivement le meilleur couteau de cuisine qui soit !

Le problème était que, malgré tous ses efforts, Shirou n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver Caliburn. Il avait cherché partout mais n'avait trouvé ni quête ni même le moindre indice. Sans doute n'était-il pas encore possible de l'obtenir. L'Emiya supposait, en toute logique, que Caliburn ne pourrait être obtenue qu'au 100ème Etage. Cependant, le _Faker_ n'avait pas la patience d'attendre. C'était d'autant plus vrai que le jeu était censé se terminer dans une relativement courte période de temps. Donc, il avait décidé d'agir différemment. Il allait récupérer Excalibur… A la manière dure.

Seul celui qui s'en montrerait digne pourrait retirer l'épée de la pierre… C'était vrai même dans SAO.

Shirou fit glisser sa main le long du bouclier protecteur. Celui-ci était comme un dôme et était similaire à un champ de force généré par le système. _Cardinal_ avait placé la lame légendaire ici-même et attendait quelque chose. Caliburn était la bonne réponse, naturellement, mais l'Emiya allait en donner une autre. Sa propre réponse. Une réponse qui reflétait qui il était devenu. Inspirant à fond, son corps se tendit et son regard se fit acier.

 _I am the bone of my sword_

La main de Shirou se crispa et ses doigts se plantèrent violemment dans le bouclier-dôme invisible. Aussitôt, un puissant crépitement électrique retentit, émanant du point de contact entre l'Emiya et le champ de force. Presqu'aussitôt, des éclairs apparurent autour de la zone attaquée par le _Faker_ , tentant de repousser l'assaut illégal. Le garçon aux cheveux de feu serra la mâchoire à la sensation au-delà de désagréable, mais tint bon. Sa volonté était inébranlable. Il poursuivit son offensive.

 _Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

La main de Shirou pénétra dans le dôme de protection, ainsi qu'une partie de son avant-bras. Plus son corps pénétrait dans le bouclier invisible, plus le système tentait de le repousser. Cependant, malgré la répulsion de plus en plus violente, l'Emiya ne s'arrêta pas. Cependant, son mouvement était de plus en plus lent. Finalement, il fut forcé de s'immobiliser, incapable d'avancer davantage. Les éclairs défensifs s'étaient également faits plus intenses et nombreux, mais le _Faker_ ignora la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsque sa peau fut carbonisée. Comparé à l'enjeu, ce n'était que secondaire.

 _I have created over a thousand blades_

La main de Shirou bondit en avant, ignorant soudainement la puissance répulsive qui l'avait précédemment stoppée. Les éclairs se firent encore plus violents et tentèrent de forcer l'Emiya à reculer. Cependant, son organisme n'était plus fait de simple chair. Il était d'acier. Sa chair et ses os étaient composés d'un acier de la plus haute qualité. La peau de son bras arrachée, la puissance électrique traversait désormais le corps de l'Emiya sans provoquer de dommage avant d'être absorbée par le sol. L' _Outside System Gamer_ était actuellement l'équivalant d'un paratonnerre humain et, en tant que tel, était protégé du plus gros de la contre-offensive du système.

 _Cursed by Life, yet blessed by Death_

La main de Shirou se referma sur la garde d'Excalibur. Aussitôt, un vent d'une grande violence se leva dans la pièce autour de lui, tentant de l'emporter. Cependant, la prise de l'Emiya était ferme et son corps immuable. Le vent ne put que tourbillonner impuissamment autour de lui, incapable de provoquer la moindre réaction, ses lames d'air ne parvenant tout simplement pas à trancher le corps d'acier du garçon. A ce stade, le _Faker_ était tellement concentré sur son objectif qu'il ne remarquait même plus les tentatives du système de le contrecarrer. Il se tenait déjà au-dessus de _Cardinal_.

Souriant inconsciemment, Shirou leva son bras, retirant Excalibur de la pierre… Ou du moins, il essaya. Cependant, malgré toute la puissance de son corps, l'épée légendaire était immuable et imperturbable à ses efforts. Immédiatement, l'Emiya força sa deuxième main à pénétrer le champ de force, désormais visible, et à rejoindre la première. Malheureusement, même ainsi, ses tentatives furent vaines. Le garçon essaya, encore et encore, à de nombreuses reprises, s'arcboutant avec toute la force de son corps surhumain, mais rien n'y fit. L'arme ne le reconnaissait tout simplement pas.

En désespoir de cause, Shirou tenta d'utiliser ses [Compétences] pour améliorer ses efforts. Il utilisa tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. [Martial Arts], [Hand-to-Hand Combat], [Weapon], [Slash Weapon], [Sword], [Reinforcement], tout ce qui pouvait améliorer la puissance de ses bras était bienvenu. Toutefois, tout cela fut vain. Derrière lui, Musume regarda silencieusement l'Emiya mettre toutes ses forces et toute sa volonté dans ses efforts pour retirer Excalibur de la pierre. Son visage ne reflétait pas l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. Elle craignait en particulier une intervention de _Cardinal_ pour cette tentative illégale de s'approprier un bien dont le garçon n'était pas digne.

Une heure passa, si lente et pourtant effroyablement rapidement. Shirou n'eut pas plus de succès qu'au début. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que sa barre de mana se vidait anormalement vide et était en fait presque épuisée. L'utilisation active de ses [Compétences] ne devrait pourtant pas en consommer autant. Cela devait être une autre protection du système. Et sans sa protection innée contre l'électricité, capacité provenant de son corps d'acier en raison d'avoir récité son aria, sa santé aurait depuis longtemps atteint zéro. Heureusement, à peine un quart de celle-ci avant été perdue jusqu'à présent. Malheureusement, cela ne changeait rien au fait que l'Emiya n'arrivait à rien. Désespéré, il essaya encore plus fort, décidant de tout donner dans une ultime tentative.

…

Soudainement, l'inventaire de Shirou s'ouvrit de lui-même. Moins d'un instant plus tard, la _King's Stone_ en sortit, émettant une lueur mystérieuse d'une grande intensité. Ce fut alors que l'Emiya le sentit. Excalibur avait bougé ! Sa lame s'était élevée d'un peu moins d'un millimètre, mais c'était un progrès énorme, comparé aux échecs précédents. Petit à petit, l'épée commença à être retirée de la pierre, de façon presque imperceptible. Pour lui, cependant, cette progression était incroyable !

Qui aurait cru que, lorsque Gilgamesh avait donné à Shirou la _King's Stone_ , celle-ci aurait un tel effet imprévisible ? Si le Roi des Héros était ici actuellement, il en hurlerait probablement de rage. _King's Stone_. La pierre du roi. La pierre appartenant au roi. D'une certaine façon, cela pourrait signifier Gilgamesh lui-même. Cela avait été la pierre de Gilgamesh et Gilgamesh était un roi. Cependant, il y avait une autre explication possible. Devenait roi quiconque possédait cette pierre. C'était… Ridicule. Cependant, prenant en compte le fait que c'était Gilgamesh en personne qui avait donné cette pierre, cela signifiait presque que la personne à qui Gilgamesh avait donné la pierre était digne d'être appelé roi.

Evidemment, cette notion même était ridicule. Gilgamesh ne reconnaissait personne, hormis lui-même, comme un roi. Même pour Saber, roi des chevaliers, Gilgamesh n'avait utilisé ce titre que pour se moquer d'elle. Il ne la considérait pas comme digne d'être un roi. Eh bien, il l'approuvait pour devenir sa reine, mais cela n'avait rien à voir…

Naturellement, Shirou n'était absolument pas qualifiable pour être roi, surtout pas aux yeux de Gilgamesh. Il était le _Faker_ , après tout. Pour le Roi des Héros, cela revenait presque à être un voleur. Et un voleur jamais ne pourrait être roi. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Ainsi, Gilgamesh ne pouvait évidemment pas approuver l'Emiya pour être un roi.

Cependant, ceci n'était pas la réalité ! Il s'agissait d'un jeu. Gilgamesh n'était pas le roi de ce monde. Personne ne l'était. De même, Gilgamesh n'avait aucune autorité sur ce monde. Toutefois, pour ceci, _Cardinal_ l'avait. _Cardinal_ dictait les règles, les modifiait et les créait. Et en cet instant précis, _Cardinal_ venait de donner un accord tacite à Shirou pour agir contre le système qu'elle avait elle-même conçu. L'Emiya était le Dieu de son monde d'épées… Désormais, il serait également roi de celui-ci !

 _King with no crown but an unwavering heart_

Brusquement, dans un instant de puissance sans précédent, Shirou tira la garde d'Excalibur vers le haut. En réaction, l'épée fut entièrement retirée de la pierre dans un mouvement fluide. La lame dorée semblait briller d'un éclat éthéré maintenant que sa beauté avait été révélée. Une légère aura pulsait avec contentement autour d'elle. Le champ de force protecteur, devenu inutile, se dissipa sans laisser de trace. L'Emiya sourit. Son sourire était de pure joie et de bonheur, ainsi que d'une détermination sans fin.

Tout autour de Shirou, le _Reverse Aincrad_ , ayant accompli son rôle, commença à s'effondrer et à disparaître…

* * *

Avatar :

Nom : Shirou.

Niveau : 401.

PV max : 32 554.

Mana max : 617 000.

Familier : Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 116 (A+).

[Endurance] : 131 (A+).

[Agility] : 147 (A++).

[Luck] : 101 (A+).

[Mana] : 1234 (Ex).

[Skills] _Sword Art Online_ :

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Parry] : 1000.

[Blade Throwing] : 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Searching] : 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatics] : 1000.

[Extended Weight Limit] : 1000.

[Familiar Recovery] : 1000.

[Familiar Communication] : 1000.

[Arc] : 1000.

[Copying] : 1000.

[Dual Blades (False)] : 1000.

[Holy Sword (False)] : 1000.

[Straining] : 1000.

[Hawk Eye] : 1000.

[Trap Dismantling] : 1000.

[Trap Creating] : 1000.

[Blue Rose Sword] : 1000.

[Night Sky Sword] : 1000.

[Hand-to-Hand Combat] : 1000.

[One-handed Assault Spear] : 1000.

[Two-handed Assault Spear] : 1000.

[Thrust Weapon] : 1000.

[Light Equipment] : 1000.

[One-handed Assault Spear Forging] : 749.

[Two-handed Assault Spear Forging] : 817.

[Thrust Weapon Forging] : 689.

[Light Equipment Forging] : 914.

[Spear] : 616.

[Mana] : 1000.

[Trance] : 1000.

[Suggestion] : 1000.

[Mate Chopper] : 489.

[Life] : 497.

[Arc Forging] : 676.

[Spear Forging] : 594.

[Steel Comprehension] : 751.

[Crafting] : 681.

[Steelcrafting] : 439.

[Metal Refining] : 814.

[Equipment Appraisal] : 456.

[Weapon Appraisal] : 454.

[Tools Appraisal] : 455.

[Infinite Spear] : 471.

[Fighting Spirit] : 621.

[Provocation] : 562.

[Excalibur (One-handed Sword)] : 1.

[Excalibur (Two-handed Sword)] : 1.

[Skills] _Unlimited Blade Works_ :

[Weapon] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon] : 1000.

[Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier] : 1000.

[Katana] : 1000.

[Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Slash Weapon Forging] : 1000.

[Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Sword Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Straight Sword Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[Two-handed Curved Blade Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Straight Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Curved Dagger Forging] : 1000.

[One-handed Rapier Forging] : 1000.

[Katana Forging] : 1000.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Reinforcement] : 1000.

 _Outside System_ [Skill] :

[Prana Burst] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (False)] : 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (True)] : 1000.

[Item Construction] : 1000.

[Self-Replenishment (Mana)] : 1000.

[Clairvoyance] : 1000.

[Experience Point Bonus] : 1000.

[Skill] _Soul Translator_ :

[Fluctlight Acceleration] : 1000.

Avatar :

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 400.

PV max : 300 000.

Mana max : 56 000.

Maître : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght] : 310 (A++).

[Endurance] : 600 (Ex).

[Agility] : 305 (A++).

[Luck] : 72 (A).

[Mana] : 112 (A+).

Skills :

[Mana Link] : 1000.

[Shadow Possession] : 1000.

[Shadow Travel] : 1000.

[Shadow Hiding] : 1000.

[Shapeshifting] : 1000.

[Shadow Clone] : 1000.

[Shadow Invocation] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Trance] : 1000.

[Suggestion] : 1000.

[Battle Healing] : 1000.

[Shadow Prison] : 1000.

[Hand-to-Hand Combat] : 1000.

[Life] : 1000.

[Mana] : 1000.

[Shadow Searchnig] :666.

[Shadow Straining] : 666.

[Shadow View] : 635.

[Fighting Spirit] : 648.

[Shadow Weapon] :564.

[Shadow Weapon Creation] : 564.

* * *

Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à expliquer sur ce chapitre. Cependant, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser. J'essaye de mon mieux pour y apporter des réponses, au moins dans les chapitres qui suivent si pas directement dans une réponse de commentaire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et, normalement, on se revoit le week-end prochain !

A bientôt !


	21. Chapter 21

Un peu de retard, mais... Salut, me revoilà !

Désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à terminer ce chapitre et du coup, je n'ai pas pu achever l'autre que j'avais promis, le 22ème de Ryuuketsu.

Rassurez-vous, il est en cours, mais ce sera seulement pour le week-end prochain.

De plus, j'aurais une annonce à faire en fin de chapitre, rien de bien méchant, au contraire, mais je développerai ça le moment venu.

Pour le reste, je n'ai plus grand chose à dire, si ce n'est de profiter de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 21 : Situation…_**

« Oui ! » Hurla Shirou, laissant éclater sa joie.

Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait enfin fait ! Après pas loin de deux ans à s'entraîner à l'intérieur de Sword Art Online, l'Emiya avait, pour la première fois, été en mesure de reproduire l'une des armes du jeu dans la réalité ! Qu'il s'agisse de l'apparence, du poids, de la taille, du tranchant ou même des effets, tout était là, réalisé à la perfection ! Pour Shirou, il s'agissait d'une percée sans précédent dans sa thaumaturgie, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait découvert son Origine « Gaïa ».

En fait, dire qu'il avait reproduit pour la première fois une arme de SAO dans la réalité était un peu un abus de langage, mais seulement d'un point de vue théorique. Après tout, il avait été capable de faire des Projections des armes de l'Aincrad sans grande difficulté. Cependant, les résultats à l'époque étaient très différents du rendu final que l'Emiya était désormais capable d'obtenir. Une arme projetée avait une apparence, un poids, une taille, et un tranchant similaires, mais c'était tout. Elle était beaucoup plus fragile que l'arme « réelle » et ne possédait aucun effet. Il s'agissait, en somme, d'une coquille vide.

Les choses étaient différentes, désormais. Les armes que Shirou créaient maintenant avaient une véritable substance, une véritable profondeur. Elles étaient de parfaites imitations des armes fictives du jeu dont elles étaient tirées. Elles étaient imprégnées de leur histoire, de leur légende et de leur passé. Naturellement, tout cela était artificiel, puisque les « véritables » armes n'étaient pas réelles en premier lieu… Ou peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire qu'elles n'avaient pas le concept de réalité sur un plan physique et matériel. La nuance pourrait sembler petite, voire insignifiante, mais elle faisait toute la différence.

L'Emiya n'était pas sûr de quand il avait commencé à comprendre comment répliquer les armes de SAO, mais il avait plusieurs indices. Il pourrait devoir cela au jeu lui-même. En effet, lorsqu'il avait acquis Excalibur dans l'Aincrad, il était en quelque sorte devenu le roi de l'intégralité du château flottant. Par ce biais, il avait également hérité d'un certain nombre d'avantages, le plus évident de tous étant que son curseur rouge redevenait vert aussi longtemps qu'il était équipé de l'arme légendaire. Cela dit, la raison pourrait être toute autre. Son autre théorie était que Shirou devait cette nouvelle capacité à [Weapon Appraisal], une [Compétence] de Sword Art Online qui avait le même effet que l'Analyse Structurelle dans la réalité. Le jeune mage croyait beaucoup en cette hypothèse parce que ses premiers progrès avaient eu lieu après qu'il ait appris ladite [Compétence] et qu'il avait finalement pu reproduire parfaitement une arme du jeu dans le monde réel après que [Weapon Appraisal] ait atteint le niveau 1000.

Naturellement, il pourrait ne s'agir que de simples coïncidences, mais l'Emiya en doutait. Pour preuve, il était toujours incapable de reproduire parfaitement des objets et des équipements du jeu dans la réalité. Or, il se trouvait que [Equipment Appraisal] et [Tools Appraisal] n'étaient pas encore au niveau 1000 dans SAO. Là encore, il pourrait ne s'agir que de coïncidences, surtout compte tenu du fait que Shirou, en raison de son Origine « Epée », serait naturellement plus orienté vers des armes et encore plus vers des épées. Cependant, les progrès qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il tentait le _Tracing_ d'un équipement ou d'un objet depuis qu'il avait appris [Equipment Appraisal] et [Tools Appraisal] étaient similaires à ceux qu'il avait fait avec les armes depuis qu'il avait appris [Weapon Appraisal]. Restait à voir ce qui se passerait lorsque les deux autres [Compétences] atteindraient le niveau 1000… Au moins, il serait fixé.

Enfin bref, toujours était-il que, désormais, Shirou avait accès à un tout nouveau type d'arsenal. Cependant, chose curieuse, il lui était beaucoup plus facile de les créer à travers sa main gauche qu'à travers sa main droite. Là encore, l'Emiya n'avait aucune preuve, mais il soupçonnait que c'était en raison du bras d'Archer et de son existence paradoxale… Un peu comme les armes de SAO, bien que pour des raisons différentes. Or, le bras d'Archer était également un _Phantasm_. Oh, ce n'était pas un _Noble Phantasm_ , contrairement à ceux des Esprits Héroïques, même s'il appartenait techniquement à une catégorie similaire. Non, il était un _Phantasm_ qui n'était pas censé exister, qui n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir exister… Un _Artificial Phantasm_. Son nom complet était _« Artificial Phantasm : Man-made illusions »_.

C'était en tout cas ainsi que Zelretch l'appelait…

Mais indépendamment, le fait demeurait que le terme d' _Artificial Phantasm_ était extrêmement bien choisi. Et les armes de SAO étaient les mêmes. Elles n'existaient pas dans le monde réel, mais Shirou était parvenu à réaliser l'exploit impossible de les rendre réelles, à cristalliser leur existence dans le monde. Grâce à un mélange de _Denial of Noghtingness_ , de son _Tracing_ et d'un mélange d'Analyse structurelle des mondes réel et virtuel, l'Emiya était désormais théoriquement capable de transformer chaque arme de l'Aincrad en un _Artificial Phantasm._ Plus tard, il pourrait même être en mesure de reproduire cet exploit avec des équipements, voire mêmes des objets communs…

Mais Shirou n'en était pas encore là. A l'heure actuelle, il n'avait réussi à reproduire qu'une seule arme de SAO dans le monde réel. Certes, il l'avait fait trois fois, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il s'agissait de trois fois la même arme. La première fois, cela avait été un accident. La seconde fois, l'Emiya avait tenté de reproduire consciemment l'exploit. La troisième fois, enfin, avait été une vérification et une confirmation. Alors seulement, il s'était permis de laisser exploser sa joie. Il pouvait se le permettre, cela dit. Il venait de créer une toute nouvelle branche thaumaturgique ! Ce genre d'exploit n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Même Rin, véritable génie, ne pouvait pas s'en vanter !

Si cela avait été dans sa première ligne temporelle, Shirou n'aurait probablement même pas compris qu'il avait de quoi se vanter… Non, en fait, il n'avait même pas compris qu'il avait de quoi se vanter ! Il avait créé le _Tracing_ , après tout, qui lui permettait de reproduire à la perfection, ou aussi proche que possible, même des _Noble Phantasms_ , les armes les plus puissantes à avoir jamais existé, au point d'en devenir légendaires ! Et maintenant, dans sa seconde ligne temporelle, il avait remis ça, mais en allant plus loin ! Désormais, il pouvait reproduire des _Artificial Phantasms_ , des armes fictives qui n'avaient ni histoire ni légende, en d'autres termes, qui n'existaient pas.

En y regardant de plus près, cela allait dans la continuation de son _Tracing_. Et puis, pour un _Faker_ , était-il si étrange que, à force de créer des copies d'œuvres déjà existantes, il finisse par se distinguer en créer ses propres œuvres originales ? Eh bien, Shirou n'en était pas encore totalement à cette nouvelle étape, mais il s'en rapprochait. Après tout, il commençait désormais à produire des œuvres qui, d'un point de vue métaphysique, n'existaient pas.

[Shirou, peux-tu venir à la maison rapidement ? C'est important !]

Et naturellement, il fallait que quelque chose se produise qui empêcherait l'Emiya de comprendre pleinement à quel point ce qu'il venait de réaliser était incroyable. Même maintenant, il n'était toujours pas certain de le saisir totalement. Il savait qu'il venait de faire l'impossible… Encore une fois, mais ne comprenait pas exactement la portée ni les limites de son nouveau pouvoir… Encore une fois. Soupirant, Shirou pris son téléphone et regarda le message privé que Kirito lui avait envoyé depuis SAO. Le texte, quoique court, transmettait une certaine urgence. Il serait peut-être judicieux d'aller voir ce qu'il en était…

[J'arrive dès que possible !] Assura-t-il, se préparant à retourner dans le jeu. [Que se passe-t-il ?]

[C'est difficile à expliquer…] Avoua Kirito, réticent. [Il serait préférable que tu viennes et voies par toi-même. Ce sera plus simple. Juste pour te prévenir, attends-toi à un choc…]

Curieux et intrigué malgré lui, Shirou fit de son mieux pour se connecter à SAO le plus vite possible. Ignorant les multiples livres sur divers sujets, allant du scolaire classique de à la programmation informatique avancée, il les connaissait tous par-cœur de toute façon, il se déplaça rapidement dans sa chambre, où était le _Soul Translator_. La demande d'un ami, surtout lorsqu'elle semblait aussi désemparée que celle de Kirito, passait avant ses expérimentations potentiellement dangereuses sur sa percée thaumaturgique. Et puis, ses armes n'allaient pas disparaître s'il s'absentait quelques heures… Bon, c'était un très mauvais choix de mots, ses armes _pouvaient_ disparaître durant ce laps de temps, n'étant après tout que des projections… Mais il pourrait les recréer à tout moment. Et puis, c'était la thaumaturgie elle-même qui était importante. Et, en l'occurrence, celle-ci se trouvait dans sa tête.

Kirito, d'autre part… Alors que Shirou ne doutait pas de pouvoir le retrouver s'il le cherchait, l'Emiya préférait ne pas tarder s'il pouvait l'éviter. SAO était après tout un jeu de la mort avec un haut risque de décès en cas d'erreurs ou d'inattentions. Si possible, il préférait éviter d'être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, même indirectement, s'il pouvait l'éviter. Or, si son retard pourrait avoir une incidence sur la vie de quelqu'un, ou sa mort en l'occurrence, il était _vraiment_ préférable d'arriver le plus vite possible.

« _Link Start_! » Murmura le garçon, sa conscience, son âme, se faisant ainsi immédiatement transférer dans Sword Art Online par le biais du _Soul Translator_ …

* * *

« J'ai fait au plus vite… » Déclara Shirou, entrant dans le domicile de Kirito, Asuna et Sachi après avoir reçu la permission d'entrer. « Alors, quel est le problème ? »

« Vois par toi-même. » Fut la courte réponse du bêta-testeur, avant qu'il ne le conduise dans la chambre principale de la maison.

Ladite chambre était composée de deux lits. L'un des deux était le lit conjugal, pour ainsi dire, que le trio partageait la nuit, tandis que l'autre était… L'Emiya n'était pas trop sûr de l'intérêt du deuxième lit dans cette chambre. Les trois dormaient dans le même lit, alors pourquoi un autre lit dans la même chambre ? Si c'était dans une autre chambre, Shirou comprendrait la logique, surtout que la maison comportait deux autres chambres, mais là… Eh bien, la chambre avait sans doute été meublée ainsi par défaut, lorsque le… Couple ?... Ahem… Le trio d'amoureux avait acheté la maison. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas vu l'intérêt de changer cela.

Ce qui interpella Shirou immédiatement fut que le second lit en question n'était pas vide. Naturellement, l'Emiya le remarqua immédiatement. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce que la personne qui l'occupe soit une petite fille qui semblait âgé de huit à dix ans. Elle semblait dormir profondément. Confus, il jeta un regard à Kirito, qui hocha la tête avec gravité. Fronçant les sourcils, le _Faker_ reporta son attention sur l'enfant plongé dans le sommeil. Toutefois, même après plusieurs minutes, il dut se résoudre à abandonner. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

« Tu m'as fait venir… Pour elle ? » Vérifia-t-il, encore perplexe.

« Oui. » Confirma le _Beater_ , qui hocha la tête.

« … » Shirou le regarda un instant, encore plus déconcerté. « … Pourquoi ? »

« Ecoute et tu comprendras. » Fut la réponse de Kirito, jouant involontairement le personnage énigmatique.

« Ecouter quoi ? » Demanda l'Emiya, sceptique.

« Cette fille… Elle parle dans son sommeil. » Expliqua le bêta-testeur, son regard se faisant indéchiffrable.

« Quel rapport avec moi ? » Insista le _Faker_ , observant discrètement Asuna et Sachi pour essayer de trouver des indices sur les raisons de sa présence, en vain.

« Ecoute simplement, ce sera plus instructif qu'une centaine d'explications. » Raisonna Kirito, avec un soupir las.

De plus en plus confus, Shirou décida de faire cela. S'asseyant sur une chaise, que lui avait apporté Sachi, l'Emiya observa la dormeuse et prêta l'oreille au moindre son, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi s'attendre, ni à quel volume. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kirito d'agir tout mystérieux… En fait si, c'était exactement son genre. Cependant, il ne le faisait pas vraiment intentionnellement. Là, cependant, il évitait spécifiquement de répondre aux questions de son invité… Invité à qui il avait expressément demandé de venir. Si rien d'autre, cela ne faisait que rendre le _Faker_ encore plus curieux. Qu'avait cette petite fille de si particulier pour qu'il ait été demandé spécifiquement de venir ? Et puis d'un coup, sans avertissement, il entendit la voix de l'enfant.

« Onii-chan… » Murmura-t-elle si faiblement que Shirou faillit ne pas l'entendre. « Shirou-nii-chan… » Son ton semblait presque douloureux.

Elle continua ainsi à répéter les mêmes mots, encore et encore, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se calmer finalement et de recommencer à dormir silencieusement. L'Emiya, pour sa part, c'était figé. Ces mots… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas entendus. En ce monde, ou plutôt dans son monde d'origine, il n'y avait qu'une seul personne qui l'avait appelé ainsi… Une personne qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis qu'il était revenu en arrière dans le temps… Illyasviel von Einzbern… Illya…

Et juste comme ça, Shirou se souvint. C'était vrai. Cette formation dans SAO n'était pas seulement dans le but de devenir assez fort pour protéger Sakura. Alors que c'était son objectif primaire, ainsi que sa priorité absolue, ce n'était pas l'unique objectif. La cinquième guerre du Graal approchait une fois de plus et l'Emiya avait l'intention de faire en sorte que les personnes dont il se souciait y survivent et soient saine et sauve. Sakura, Taïga, Rin… Et Illya.

Distraitement, Shirou remarqua que les personnes qu'il considérait comme précieuses étaient toutes des femmes. Il pourrait d'ailleurs ajouter Saber à cette liste, et d'une certaine façon il la considérait comme tel, mais son cas était particulier, même sans prendre en compte le fait qu'elle était un Esprit Héroïque.

Pour en revenir à Illya, l'Emiya n'avait jamais attendu à entendre son nom être associé à « onii-chan » dans SAO de tous les lieux. Illya avait été la seule à l'appeler ainsi, et à raison. Elle était après tout la fille naturelle de Kiritsugu. Shirou, ayant été adopté, était donc son frère. Parlant de ça, devait-il se considérer comme le grand frère ou le petit frère, désormais ? Dans sa première ligne temporelle, il avait été le cadet. Eh bien, cela n'avait pas empêché Illya de le considérer comme son grand frère, la croissance de la jeune fille ayant été déformée par les Einzebern afin de faire d'elle un nouveau moindre Graal, en succession de sa mère. A présent, cependant, il était clairement le grand frère, ayant vécu un plus grand nombre d'années. C'était une pensée… Intéressante. Pas vraiment perturbante, puisque cela ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait, mais intéressante.

Et cette fille, qui dormait actuellement dans le second lit de la chambre de Shirou, semblait avoir à peu près le même âge physique qu'Illya. Et _ça_ , ça le dérangeait déjà un peu plus. Eh bien, ça et le fait qu'elle prononce le nom de l'Emiya dans son sommeil associé à « onii-chan ». Evidemment, cela pourrait n'être qu'une coïncidence, mais il y avait _beaucoup_ de coïncidences depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer à Sword Art Online. Un peu plus et il blâmerait Zelretch pour cela… Et dans le doute, il blâmait Zelretch pour cela !

Evidemment, il y avait également la possibilité que ce « Shirou » _ne_ se réfère _pas_ à lui… Il pouvait toujours rêver, cela ne faisait pas de mal.

« Tu la connais ? » Demanda finalement Kirito, ayant jugé sa preuve suffisante.

« Jamais vu de ma vie… » Avoua l'Emiya, sincère. « C'est pour cela que tu voulais mon expertise ? »

« Et le fait qu'elle ait prononcé ton nom. » Admit le bêta-testeur. « Tu es le seul à ma connaissance qui possède un pseudo ayant cette sonorité. »

« Tu as vérifié le _Monument of Life_? » Interrogea le _Faker_ , levant un sourcil.

« Première chose que j'ai fait. » Confirma le _Black Swordman_. « Il n'y a rien. Ton nom est vraiment spécifique et aucun autre, vivant ou mort, n'est à distance similaire au tien. D'où la raison de ta présence. »

« … » Shirou ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Que peux-tu me dire à son sujet ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Pas grand-chose. » Admit le _Beater_ en retenant visiblement un soupir résigné. « Avec Asuna et Sachi, alors que nous nous promenions dans la forêt un peu plus loin dans l'étage, nous sommes tombé sur elle. Pendant un instant, on a même cru qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, peut-être à cause de l'histoire que je racontais sur le sujet à ce moment-là. Un joueur spécialisé en [Woodcrafting] aurait vu un fantôme dans cette même forêt, mais avec du recul, il pourrait n'avoir fait que croiser cette fille qui errait. C'était ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'on l'a découvert, juste avant de s'évanouir. »

« … » Le _Faker_ reporta son attention sur l'endormie, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Tu es sûr que c'est une joueuse ? Elle n'a pas de curseur. »

« C'est un mystère pour nous aussi. » Révéla Kirito, se sentant concerné. « Cela dit, elle ne peut pas être autre chose. Elle ne peut pas être un PNJ puisque _Cardinal_ nous empêche de les toucher physiquement, afin d'éviter toute forme d'harcèlement ou d'agression sexuelle sur les PNJ féminins. Or, j'ai pu porter cette fille jusqu'ici et la mettre dans un lit sans la moindre alerte du système. Evidemment, cela aurait pu faire partie d'une quête événementielle spécifique mais, encore une fois, la fenêtre des quêtes ne s'est pas mise à jour. Non, elle est forcément ne joueuse. Ma meilleure conjecture est que son avatar est victime d'une sorte de bug, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi son curseur n'est pas apparent. »

« Peut-être… » Concéda l'Emiya, légèrement inquiet. « Mais un tel bug peut ne pas être sans risque. Son évanouissement pourrait être un symptôme… »

« Possible…. » Convint le bêta-testeur, pensif. « Dans tous les cas, nous ne pouvons rien faire à ce sujet pour le moment. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis qu'on l'a trouvé. Au moins, dans SAO, il n'y a pas de risque de mourir de faim. Tout ce que l'on peut faire, à l'heure actuel, c'est attendre. A moins que tu aies une idée ? »

« Malheureusement, aucune pour le moment. » Avoua Shirou, s'estimant surpassé par les événements. « Et même si une solution existe, on ne pourra probablement pas faire grand-chose à cette heure-ci. »

Il était presque minuit, après tout. Kirito l'avait contacté environ deux heures plus tôt. L'Emiya aurait pu arriver plus rapidement mais, par mesure de précaution, il avait jugé contre. La raison à cela était simple. Kirito pouvait utiliser [Searching], ce qui lui permettait s'il le désirait de suivre les traces d'une personne. Et vu comment le bêta-testeur était compétent avec, au moins autant que Shirou lui-même, il devait également être capable de déterminer combien d'où quelqu'un venait, à quelle vitesse il était venu et combien de temps il avait mis pour venir. Or, Shirou essayait de faire profil bas lorsqu'il en venait à ses capacités. Sinon, il ne lui aurait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes pour venir en utilisant le [Shadow Travel] de Musume. Sauf que cela aurait évidemment été très suspect… Donc il avait choisi de prendre la longue route, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il devait rencontrer Kirito.

« Tu as sans doute raison… » Soupira Kirito. « Nous devrions aller nous coucher. Espérons que la nuit nous porte conseil… »

« Tu peux rester dormir pour ce soir. » Proposa Asuna. « Sachi a préparé la chambre d'ami pour toi. »

« Merci. » Remercia Shirou en inclinant la tête, passant sous silence le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir. La nuit allait être longue… Ou alors il pouvait se déconnecter quelques heures pour continuer ses expérimentations… Non, la situation ne le permettait pas vraiment. Et ce ne serait pas vraiment politiquement correct d'agir ainsi. Cette petite fille avait besoin d'aide et il ne pouvait pas juste l'ignorer et faire autre chose. Ça ne se faisait juste pas.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard l'Emiya était allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, regardant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Son attention était entièrement portée sur ses pensées, en particulier celles qui pourraient apporter une solution concernant la jeune fille toujours endormie dans la chambre. Cependant, malgré toute sa connaissance du jeu, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour aborder le problème actuel. Sur ce point, un bêta-testeur aurait été mieux indiqué, mais même Kirito, l'infâme _Beater_ ne savait pas quoi faire…

Eh bien, ce n'était pas comme si Shirou avait encore beaucoup à faire au sein de SAO. Sa formation était presque achevée. Depuis qu'il avait atteint et dépassé le niveau 400, il n'avait plus rencontré le moindre monstre pouvant lui donner de l'expérience. Sa principale source d'expérience avait été le _Reverse Aincrad_ , mais depuis qu'il avait retiré Excalibur de la pierre, le monde miroir s'était effondré sur lui-même et n'était désormais plus accessible. Eh bien, ce n'était pas une si grosse perte. Au mieux, il aurait pu monter de quinze à vingt niveaux, soit posséder deux [Compétences] supplémentaires au maximum. L'Emiya n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, cela dit. Il avait déjà acquis les [Compétences] qu'il jugeait utiles et, pour le reste, cela était principalement dû au hasard…

Concernant ses [Compétences], justement, Shirou était parvenu à pratiquement toutes les faire monter jusqu'au niveau 1000. Les seules qui n'y étaient pas encore étaient [Mate Chopper], [Steelcrafting], [Equipment Appraisal], [Tools Appraisal], [Infinite Spear] [Excalibur (One-handed Sword)] et [Excalibur (Two-handed Sword)]. Cela dit, leur niveau était déjà très élevé et il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'Emiya n'ait plus la possibilité de continuer à s'améliorer. Déjà, Musume était au summum de ses capacités et n'avait plus fait de progrès au cours des dix derniers jours. Elle n'avait même pas gagné un seul niveau durant cette période de temps, pour les mêmes raisons que son Master.

Soupirant, Shirou ferma les yeux, espérant contre toute attente que cette simple action puisse l'aider à trouver une idée pour comprendre le mystère entourant la jeune fille…

* * *

« Je m'appelle… Yui… » Murmura la petite fille, semblant perdue. « Yui, c'est mon prénom. »

« C'est un joli prénom. » Commenta Asuna en souriant, aussitôt approuvée de Sachi à côté d'elle. « Moi, c'est Asuna. » Elle posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule de Sachi. « Elle, c'est Sachi. » Son regard se posa ensuite sur le seul garçon dans la chambre. « Et lui, c'est Kirito. »

Pendant que le trio l'interrogeait aussi subtilement et doucement que possible, Shirou regardait la scène se dérouler depuis la porte de la chambre, de suffisamment loin pour ne pas déranger. A la place, il se contenta d'observer la jeune fille, essayant une fois de plus de se rappeler s'il l'avait déjà rencontrée par le passé. Encore une fois, la réponse fut négative. Certes, il avait rencontré beaucoup de joueurs, presque tous en fait, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement prétendre se souvenir de chacun d'eux. Mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que si l'un d'eux l'avait appelé onii-chan ou Shirou-nii, il ne l'aurait pas oublié. Pouvait-il réellement s'agir d'une simple coïncidence ? Non, l'Emiya n'était pas assez chanceux pour cela…

Mais dans ce cas, quel était le lien entre lui et cet enfant ?

 _« Je blâme définitivement Zelretch pour cela… »_ Soupira mentalement Shirou, massant son front avec la paume de sa main. Cette action attira cependant l'attention de Yui sur lui, comme une flamme l'aurait fait à un papillon.

« Ah ! Shirou-nii ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, son visage s'éclaircissant visiblement. Elle essaya de sortir du lit pour se rendre jusqu'à lui, mais ses pieds se prirent dans les couvertures et elle tomba comiquement face contre terre.

« … » De là où il se trouvait, Shirou pouvait distinctement voir une goutte de sueur se former sur le crane de Kirito, Asuna et Sachi. Cela le rassura légèrement. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette réaction.

« Shirou-nii ! » Visiblement, sa chute n'avait eu aucun effet sur l'enthousiasme de Yui car elle se releva immédiatement comme si de rien n'était et se précipita une fois de plus vers l'Emiya. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne percute littéralement la poitrine du _Faker_ avec assez de force pour le renverser s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. « Shirou-nii… » Répéta-t-elle à nouveau d'un ton plus doux, les yeux fermés, appréciant la chaleur du corps qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras minces. Elle fronça ensuite brièvement les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose, et rouvrit les yeux. « Tu n'étais pas censé tomber à la renverse ? » Demanda-t-elle adorablement

« Cela n'arrive que dans les animes. » Lui expliqua-t-il gentiment avec un petit sourire, essayant d'ignorer le rire du bêta-testeur et de ses deux petites-amies à la question. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose qu'Illya dirait…

« Alors Yui, tu connais Shirou depuis longtemps ? » Demanda Kirito, mine de rien, mais l'Emiya savait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Yui avait plus ou moins déclaré ne se souvenir de rien, mais elle le connaissait ou du moins avait un souvenir de lui. Et puis elle pouvait parfaitement prononcer « Shirou » alors que Kirito était devenu « Ki-ito », Asuna était devenu « A-una » et Sachi était devenu « Sa-hi ». Et en admettant que cela soit possible pour Asuna et Sachi, pourquoi également Kirito et pas Shirou. La consonne était la même. Et pourtant, Shirou n'était pas devenu « Shi-ou ». Il était évident que Yui ne mentait pas, mais la situation semblait complètement dépourvue de logique. C'était vraiment bizarre… Et un peu frustrant.

« Shirou-nii est Shirou-nii. » Fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille, ce qui n'apportait aucun éclaircissement.

« Ce que Kirito essaye de comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu l'appelles Shirou-nii. » Expliqua patiemment Asuna.

« … » Cela la fit froncer les sourcils une fois de plus. « Je ne sais pas ? » Cela sonnait évidemment comme une question et la confusion de Yui était évidente. « Shirou-nii est juste Shirou-nii. »

« … » Même Shirou ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il remarqua ensuite le regard de Kirito posé sur lui. _« Je t'assure que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. »_ Lui transmit-il avec son propre regard.

 _« Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'elle semble vraiment à l'aise avec toi. »_ Fut ce que semblait transmettre l'amusement dans les yeux du bêta-testeur.

« Tu dois avoir faim, Yui-chan ! » S'exclama soudainement Asuna, réalisant que l'enfant avait été inconsciente depuis pratiquement une journée entière. « Allons manger ! » Décida-t-elle, avant de se figer et de regarder ostensiblement l'Emiya. « Et Shirou, tu es interdit d'aider. »

Le concerné grimaça, mais ne dit rien. Il méritait cette réflexion. Chaque fois qu'il était invité chez le trio, il trouvait toujours une excuse pour aider à préparer à manger. Asuna était particulièrement contrarié par le fait que la qualité de la nourriture de Shirou était supérieure à la sienne alors qu'ils faisaient exactement la même chose. De plus le [Cooking] d'Asuna était niveau 1000, donc elle devrait normalement être la meilleure ou au moins à égalité avec l'Emiya. Naturellement, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que son adversaire pouvait utiliser une [Compétence] normalement utilisé exclusivement pour forger des armes et équipements, le [Reinforcement]. Même dans le jeu, cela lui permet de sublimer le goût des ingrédients et même d'améliorer les effets de boost temporaires de la nourriture.

Pour Shirou, le plus important restait néanmoins le goût de la nourriture. Il avait plus d'une fois fait connaître son mécontentement à ceux qui gâchait des aliments. Encore aujourd'hui, le Shinigami faisait faire des cauchemars à plus d'une âme qui avait eu le malheur de le contrarier. Kirito, à côté de l'Emiya, éternua trois fois de suite pour une raison qui lui échappa.

Au final, Asuna avait décidé de faire quelque chose de simple pour que Yui puisse manger rapidement, des sandwichs. Pendant qu'elle les préparait, les garçons se mirent à parler entre eux des événements récents, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis quelques temps déjà. Et il fallut le faire alors que Yui était toujours attaché au côté de l'Emiya. Ce fut ainsi que Kirito expliqua à Shirou les circonstances derrière le duel entre lui et Heathcliff et les conséquences de sa défaite. Il avait été forcé à rejoindre les _Knights of the Blood_ , mettant fin à sa carrière de joueur solo.

Et puis un événement avait tout bouleversé. Kuradeel, le garde du corps personnel d'Asuna dans la guilde avant l'adhésion de Kirito, avait tenté de l'assassiner durant une mission de routine. Il s'avérait que Kuradeel avait été un membre infiltré de _Laughing Coffin_ jusqu'à sa destruction et avait conservé leur insigne même après. Il avait voulu que la guilde revendique le meurtre de Kirito et d'un autre joueur, nommé Godfree, mais avait fini par ne tuer que ce dernier avant d'être éliminé par le bêta-testeur quelques instants plus tard.

Suite à cette révélation et avec l'accord de Heathcliff, Kirito et Asuna avaient décidé de prendre quelques vacances des lignes de front afin de se reposer du stress intense et de la mort omniprésente. C'était également pour Sachi, qui ne faisait pas partie du groupe de conquérants, n'étant pas une combattante, et ne pouvait les accompagner la plupart du temps. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient la laisser seule derrière, surtout après l'expérience de mort imminente de Kirito, similaire à celle qu'avait subie Sachi plusieurs mois auparavant. Cela s'était avéré bénéfique, de l'avis de l'Emiya. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Kirito et Asuna aussi détendus.

Cependant, une chose qui avait fait Shirou grincé des dents avait été la révélation concernant Kuradeel. Bien sûr, il avait éliminé _Laughing Coffin_ à lui tout seul, sauvant ainsi des dizaines de vie d'un conflit meurtrier, mais il savait également qu'il n'avait tué que des joueurs avec un curseur orange. Or, tous les membres de cette guilde fantôme n'étaient pas des joueurs au curseur orange. Certains avaient conservé un curseur vert et agissaient comme espions pour la guilde. Ce procédé avait été commun à toutes les guildes orange, sans exception.

Shirou n'aurait jamais pu traquer et trouver tous ces joueurs-là. Un ou deux, éventuellement, mais pas plus. Et puis, certains d'entre eux étaient probablement de simples victimes ayant été menacé pour fournir des informations en échange de leur vie. Pour les autres, eh bien, l'Emiya avait cru que le massacre de _Laughing Coffin_ aurait été suffisant pour les dissuader de recommencer à tuer. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Le problème était de savoir si Kuradeel avait été la règle ou l'exception à celle-ci. Le _Faker_ ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à commencer un deuxième massacre, surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière le personnage d'Avenger… Personnage qui avait été renommé Saver suite à sa dernière action héroïque où il avait trouvé la « mort ».

Et rien ne pourrait justifier l'apparition d'un second joueur avec un curseur rouge. Shirou avait été en mesure de dissimuler le sien, mais uniquement lorsqu'il était équipé d'Excalibur. Après tout, le roi de l'Aincrad ne pouvait pas être un criminel…

Le repas se passa calmement. Yui goûta plusieurs types de sandwichs différents. Lorsqu'elle mangea l'un de ceux de Kirito, qui étaient très épicés. Cette expérience fut très amusante à regarder, mais très fatigante pour la jeune fille qui s'endormit rapidement dans son siège. Asuna se trouva prise d'une véritable affection maternelle pour Yui et, après seulement une demi-journée, il fut évident qu'elle voulait s'occuper d'elle au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Kirito comprenait son sentiment, mais mis en évidence le dilemme qui se posait. Kirito et Asuna étaient deux des meilleurs joueurs de SAO et également deux des plus grands contributeurs à l'achèvement du jeu. Sans eux, atteindre le 100ème Etage serait beaucoup plus long.

Eh bien, sans Shirou, qui avait tué presque 50 Boss d'Etage à lui tout seul, cela serait probablement encore pire, surtout en termes de morts au combat. Cela avait été particulièrement évident lors de la conquête du 74ème Etage. _The Army_ avait tenté de prendre le Boss d'Etage seul, seulement pour être presque annihilé. Par coïncidence, il se trouve que cette guilde, l' _Aincrad Liberation Force_ de son vrai nom, était la fusion entre deux guildes dont l' _Aincrad Liberation Squad_ , dirigé par Kibao, qui avait été responsable de la seule autre hécatombe de l'histoire du jeu, lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de conquérir le 25ème Etage seuls.

L'Emiya avait été particulièrement énervé lorsqu'il avait appris cela. Kibao était un joueur qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas et chaque jour qui passait renforçait ce sentiment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler de lui et, à chaque fois, c'était associé à un événement négatif, le 1er Etage, le 25ème Etage et le 74ème Etage pour ne citer que les pires. Et à chaque fois qu'il était nommé, on pouvait être certain qu'il y aurait des morts dans cette affaire. Depuis trop longtemps, ses actes étaient restés impunis. Heureusement, Shirou avait entendu dire qu'après les événements du 74ème Etage, Kibao allait être renvoyé de l' _Aincrad Liberation Force_. Au moins, ainsi, il n'enverrait plus personne à sa mort…

Concernant Yui, une décision fut finalement prise. Kirito, Asuna et Sachi iraient au 1er Etage avec elle pour essayer de découvrir s'il y avait des indices concernant la jeune fille. Selon la rumeur, il y aurait là-bas une église qui s'occupait des joueurs en bas âge, trop jeunes pour affronter les horreurs du jeu de la mort ou qui, de manière générale, était en-dessous de l'âge minimal requis pour jouer au jeu, âge défini sur la jaquette dudit jeu. Par mesure de précaution, le trio jugea préférable de venir avec leurs armes, puisque le 1er Etage était le territoire de l' _Aincrad Liveration Force_ et que Kibao en était encore l'un des leaders, même si cela ne serait bientôt plus le cas. Pendant ce temps, Shirou irait faire de même dans les étages supérieurs et paierait grassement Argo pour qu'elle l'aide dans cette tâche.

Que pourrait-il arriver de mal ?

* * *

Comment tout avait-il pu dégénérer à ce point ? Cela ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures que la recherche des parents de Yui avait commencées et Kirito venait d'envoyer à Shirou un message ressemblant fortement à un testament. Le texte avait été court, mais définitivement explicite.

[Nous avons découvert un donjon secret sous le _Black Iron Palace_ où Thinker, le leader de _The Army_ est enfermé. C'était un piège de Kibao. Il y a un Boss aussi puissant que ceux du 90ème Etage et au-dessus. Prends soin de Yui pour nous, elle est avec Thinker et une joueuse nommée Yulier. Sachi devrait être avec eux. Excuse-toi auprès d'elle de notre part et assure-toi qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise, s'il te plait…]

Kirito et Asuna essayaient d'affronter le Boss secret, mais celui-ci était trop fort pour eux. Incapable de fuir, ils étaient prêts à mourir. Ils voulaient seulement que Shirou sache où se trouvait Yui, au cas où. Et pour ce qui était de Sachi, l'Emiya n'aurait aucun mal à croire qu'elle se suiciderait si le duo devait ne pas revenir. Ils étaient tout pour elle. Kirito, en particulier, était tout ce qui restait de son ancienne guilde. Lui et Asuna morts, il était fort probable qu'elle ne voudrait plus vivre. Elle n'avait pas une mentalité de survivante, raison pour laquelle elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe des conquérants. L'attention du bêta-testeur était louable, surtout si proche de la mort, mais…

Shirou n'en avait strictement rien à faire !

Il n'avait que deux amis dans SAO. Etant une personne d'un monde parallèle, et parce qu'il ne reverrait jamais aucun d'entre eux, l'Emiya avait essayé de ne pas se faire d'amis dans la mesure du possible. Kirito, Asuna et Argo étaient cependant trois exceptions. Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas sur le point de les laisser mourir alors qu'il pourrait les en empêcher. Actuellement il était au 50ème Etage et en compagnie d'Argo. Cette dernière avait lu le testament en même temps que lui en raison de sa curiosité et avait été témoin de l'expression sinistre sur le visage de Shirou. Elle allait voir ce qu'il était sur le point de faire…

Mais c'était sans importance !

Avant même que la bêta-testeuse puisse dire le moindre mot, l'Emiya décida de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il activa la pleine puissance de [Fluctilight Acceleration], ce qui lui permettait de multiplier par 5000 sa perception temporelle. Distraitement, il pouvait même sentir l'Od dans son corps réel être consommé. Par mesure de précaution, il utilisa également [Sprint] pour devenir encore plus rapide, avant de bondir dans l'ombre la plus proche et d'utiliser le [Shadow Travel] de Musume pour se téléporter directement au 1er Etage, le plus proche possible du _Black Iron Palace_. Là, sans une seconde de répit, il chercha frénétiquement l'entrée du donjon caché. Il la trouva finalement à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Cela lui avait pris 0,48 seconde.

Sans hésiter, il pénétra à l'intérieur du donjon secret. Sans perdre de temps, il décima les monstres, nommés _Scavenge Toads_ , qui lui barraient le passage. Ils n'avaient jamais eu la moindre chance. Sans s'arrêter, ni même ralentir, Shirou arriva finalement au fond du donjon. Là, il vit Kirito et Asuna, figés sur le sol, tels deux statues de pierre… Ah non, c'était juste qu'il se déplaçait à une vitesse 5000 fois supérieure à la normale, évidemment que tout lui semblerait immobile… Ce qui expliquait également pourquoi les grenouilles qu'il avait affrontées n'avaient pas bronchées avant d'être massacrées. Elles ne l'avaient sans doute même pas remarqué.

Enfin bref…

Ce qui fit tiquer Shirou, devant ce tableau surprenant, ne fut pas l'apparence du Boss, qui ressemblait beaucoup au Shinigami qu'il était capable de faire apparaître lorsqu'il était irrité, non… C'était le fait que Yui se trouvait juste devant Kirito et Asuna et semblait les protéger avec son corps. Au-dessus de sa tête flottait une petite icone portant la mention _Immortal Object_ et elle tenait dans sa main une immense épée à la lame enflammée, à peu près aussi grande que le Boss lui-même qui faisait au moins trois mètres de haut. Oh, et Yui flottait au-dessus du sol…

L'Emiya ne parvenait vraiment pas à décider ce qui était le plus étrange dans la scène devant lui.

La lame de Yui était sur le point de frapper le Boss, dont le nom était _Fatal Scythe_ avec son épée géante enflammée. Inspectant l'arme en question avec [Weapon Appraisal], Shirou eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Cette arme se nommait Object Eraser… Et ce n'était pas une arme. Il s'agissait de l'une des fonctions de la console GM, capable de littéralement effacer tout ce qu'elle touchait sans laisser de trace. Dans ce monde virtuel, rien ne pouvait lui résister.

Pendant un instant, l'Emiya eut une réminiscence du passé. Une épée enflammée capable de tout effacer… Une épée et un feu capable de tout éradiquer… Le fourreau d'une épée légendaire et un feu maudit pouvant tout désintégrer… Avalon et Angra Mainyu… Oui, il y avait une certaine similitude, mais au moins cette fois-ci il n'était pas du mauvais côté. Et pourtant, une fois de plus, il allait devoir braver cet enfer. Les chances de réussir étaient considérablement faibles…

 _Je suis l'os de mon épée_

Mais il allait néanmoins essayer !

 _L'acier est mon corps et le feu est mon sang_

Bondissant en avant, Shirou ne réfléchit pas et tenta d'empêcher la lame d'atteindre sa cible.

 _J'ai créé plus de mille lames_

Il devait absolument empêcher Yui de faire ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

 _Maudit par la vie, encore bénie par la mort_

Parce que s'il n'y parvenait pas, alors…

 _Roi sans couronne, mais un cœur inébranlable_

Yui aussi disparaitrait !

Ce n'était pas une façon de parler. Du peu qu'il avait pu comprendre des données de l'Object Eraser, cette fonction n'était accessible qu'à ceux qui possédait les codes d'accès, autrement dit le GM lui-même et les administrateurs, ce qui dans SAO revenait plus ou moins à la même chose. Combiné au fait que Yui était un _Immortal Object_ , quelque chose que seuls les composantes du jeu étaient également, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la jeune fille était une IA. C'était d'autant plus vrai que Shirou avait déjà rencontré le _Cardinal_ et pouvait aisément faire la comparaison.

Sauf que, comme toutes les autres IA du jeu à l'exception du _Cardinal_ , Yui n'avait probablement pas le droit d'utiliser les fonctions GM et avait donc enfreint les règles. Et pour cela, elle serait effacée ! Déjà, le système faisait une recherche pour déterminer qui avait invoqué Object Eraser, et ce n'était pas le _Cardinal_ qui faisait la vérification. Non, cela était fait manuellement…

Kayaba Akihiko!

Sans réfléchir, Shirou arrêta Object Eraser avec la paume de la main, sans se soucier de la douleur destructrice que cela lui provoqua. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les yeux de Yui s'élargir légèrement et sa tête se tourner vers lui, visiblement choquée. Ah… Oui… Intelligence Artificielle. Même s'il se déplaçait à 5000 fois la vitesse humaine, il n'était pas anormal qu'elle puisse le détecter et adapter ses mouvements à ceux de l'Emiya. Elle n'était pas humaine, après tout. Mais puisqu'elle semblait surprise par la vitesse que lui déployait, elle ne devait pas être au courant de ce petit détail ou du [Fluctlight Acceleration]. Et puis le regard de Yui se figea d'horreur.

« Pourquoi… ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante en regardant la main de Shirou qui avait arrêté Object Eraser. Elle tremblait… En fait, non. Son bras tremblait. Sa main, en revanche, avait commencé à disparaître, consumé par les flammes de l'épée.

« … » L'Emiya ne répondit pas à la question de Yui. Il en était physiquement incapable. Il lui fallait déjà toute sa volonté pour maintenir Object Eraser loin du Boss et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Prenant une inspiration difficile à cause de la douleur, il se refusa à hurler de douleur et arracha l'épée enflammée des mains de la jeune fille. Après avoir fait cela, sans plus de cérémonie, il la jeta dans son propre inventaire. Juste à temps, car sa main disparut complètement juste à ce moment-là et les flammes commencèrent à remonter le long de son bras, poursuivant leur œuvre de destruction. Le pouvoir de son aria semblait avoir disparu également. Grinçant des dents, il dégaina Excalibur et se coupa le bras juste en dessous de l'épaule.

Il pouvait difficilement couper plus bas, puisque les flammes avaient déjà atteint son coude.

Immédiatement après avoir fait cela, il rengaina son épée et, avec son bras désormais libre, attrapa, Yui par la taille et utilisa le corps du Boss comme d'un tremplin pour bondir en arrière. Juste à temps, semblait-il, car le temps sembla reprendre son cours pour Shirou. Il avait été incapable de maintenir [Fluctlight Acceleration] plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas un manque d'Od, il en avait encore assez pour tenir plusieurs heures, mais un problème d'endurance. Son corps n'était tout simplement pas habitué à maintenir cette capacité à pleine puissance sur une telle durée prolongée. Et c'était en restant allongé à ne rien faire ! Ce serait probablement encore plus court si Shirou devait l'utiliser dans une bataille.

En fait, même pas. Les muscles de l'Emiya se déchireraient probablement en raison de la vitesse absurde à laquelle ils seraient forcés de se déplacer…

Mais c'était sans importance. Dans SAO, seule son âme résidait et il pouvait utiliser le [Fluctlight Acceleration] à pleine puissance sans risque, mais seulement aussi longtemps que son corps réel était capable de le supporter, soit environ deux secondes. C'était beaucoup, l'équivalant de deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes sous [Fluctlight Acceleration]. Mais cela aussi était sans importance. Il avait accompli son objectif ! Il avait sauvé Yui… Eh bien, pour l'instant au moins. La recherche manuelle pour l'utilisation d'Object Eraser était toujours en cours. Tôt ou tard, Yui serait découverte. Il n'avait fait que gagner un peu de temps.

Et il y avait encore le petit problème du _Fatal Scythe_ qui semblait avoir de nouveau envie de se battre…

Normalement, dans des conditions normales, Shirou n'aurait pas peur de se battre contre un tel Boss. Parce qu'il avait deux mains, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser les plus puissantes [Compétences] du jeu, parce qu'il disposait du [Fluctlight Acceleration] pour l'aider en cas d'urgence, parce qu'il pouvait invoquer son aria à tout moment pour devenir encore plus puissant, en raison de tout cela, il n'aurait rien à craindre même d'un Boss aussi puissant qu'un _Undead Guardian_. Sauf qu'actuellement, il n'avait plus rien de tout cela. L'Emiya était estropié et épuisé. Ces trois éléments étaient temporairement indisponibles. En conséquence…

« Trace… On ! » Murmura-t-il, sa main restante pointée en direction du _Fatal Scythe_.

Shirou n'avait pas peur de se battre contre un tel Boss !

Qu'importe qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser l'un de ces trois éléments. Il lui en restait encore un, le quatrième. Ce n'était sans doute pas le plus puissant, mais certainement le plus dévastateur. Tout autour de l'Emiya, des centaines d'épées, lances, couteaux et autre lames se matérialisèrent, certaines provenant de son inventaire, d'autres crées pour l'occasion grâce à [Projection]. Sans un mot, il serra le poing et chaque arme s'élança à pleine vitesse contre le Boss qui fut ainsi transpercé de part en part d'innombrable de fois. Bientôt, le Boss ne fut même plus visible sous l'amoncellement de métal qui avait envahi sa chair. Ce ne fut que lorsque lesdites armes tombèrent sourdement au sol, ne révélant aucune trace de l'ennemi, que la vérité éclata.

Le _Fatal Scythe_ avait été vaincu.

Shirou se permit un petit sourire fatigué. Il l'avait fait. La principale menace immédiate avait été exterminée. Restait celle, latente, qui planait sur Yui, mais il allait trouver une solution à cela également. Et après cela, il allait faire une sieste bien mérité. Il pouvait se le permettre, il venait de perdre un bras… Encore une fois. Eh bien, pour sa défense, cela n'était pas arrivé dans cette ligne temporelle ni même dans SAO jusqu'à présent. Cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement que c'était une bonne chose. Soupirant, il se retourna pur voir comment allait la jeune IA lorsqu'il remarqua le regard choqué de Kirito et Asuna, toujours allongé au sol.

Oh…

Ils étaient là…

Shirou les avait un peu… Oublié…

Bon… Comment allait-il expliquer cela ?

* * *

Kirito était une personne rationnelle. Il ne croyait pas facilement au surnaturel. Oui, cela pourrait sembler ironique étant donné qu'il vivait essentiellement dans un monde fictif d' _Heroic Fantasy_ , mais c'était en fait assez logique. Il savait que ce monde n'était pas réel et que ce qui se passait dans SAO n'était pas le reflet de la réalité. Les monstres, les Boss, mêmes les [Compétences], étaient autant de preuves de ce fait. Après deux ans piégés au sein de l'Ainrad, certains pourraient avoir commencé à l'oublier, mais l'ancien bêta-testeur ne l'avait pas.

Et justement parce qu'il était une telle personne, Kirito avait d'autant plus de mal à rationaliser la personne qu'était Shirou.

Le _Beater_ devait admettre qu'il avait longtemps été curieux au sujet de ce garçon. Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui avait tendance à être subtilement différent de ce que cela devrait être. Les phénomènes en question étaient imperceptibles, mais pour quelqu'un qui l'avait côtoyé depuis aussi longtemps que Kirito, cela commençait à devenir une évidence. Lorsqu'il y pensait, rétrospectivement, il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de certaines choses.

Le plus évident, pour commencer. A l'origine, le bêta-testeur avait longtemps cru qu'il s'imaginait des choses mais, après deux années dans l'Aincrad, sans moyen d'en sortir, il avait fini par devoir admettre que ce n'était pas le cas. Shirou… Grandissait. Shirou grandissait ! Son corps était un avatar dont l'apparence était basée sur les données enregistrées dans le _Nerve Gear_ au moment de sa configuration. Ces données ne pouvaient être changées tant que ledit _Nerve Gear_ était connecté à un jeu. Et pourtant, l'avatar de Shirou avait montré de petits signes de croissance tout au long des deux ans que Kirito l'avait côtoyé. A court terme, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'évident à remarquer, mais le bêta-testeur se souvenait encore très clairement que Shirou était plus court que lui au début du jeu. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Un autre élément, moins évident, à propos de Shirou était ses [Compétences]. Il les dissimulait bien, Kirito devait l'admettre, mais même lui faisait parfois des petites erreurs que le _Beater_ avait su remarquer, accumuler et analyser. De ce qu'il avait déduit, Shirou possédait probablement au moins une vingtaine de [Compétences]. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Chaque joueur commençait avec deux emplacements de [Compétence] et en gagnait un nouveau tous les 10 niveaux. Ainsi, au niveau 100, niveau que même Kirito ne faisait qu'approcher, un joueur ne pouvait avoir au total que 12 [Compétences]. Bien sûr, il était possible d'augmenter ce nombre en se faisant enseigner des [Compétences supplémentaires] par des PNJ en finissant des quêtes spécifiques, mais ces cas-là n'étaient pas si nombreux. Argo n'avait recensé que 7 [Compétences] de ce genre. En prenant en compte tout cela, le maximum s'élevait à 19 [Compétences]. Et pourtant, Shirou avait au moins 20 [Compétences] et probablement plus encore.

Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la dernière découverte à propos de Shirou. Lors du combat contre la _Fatal Scythe_ , il était soudainement apparu de nulle part et vaincu le Boss en une seule attaque. Littéralement. C'était la même attaque que celle utilisée pour sauver Sachi il y avait déjà tant de mois, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Kirito ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à cet instant, même si cela s'était produit seulement une heure auparavant. L'instant d'avant, il avait été allongé au sol, blessé et vaincu, Asuna à ses côtés, protégé par Yui qui brandissait une épée enflammée gigantesque. Et puis il avait cligné des yeux et Shirou était là, un bras en moins, d'innombrables lames flottant autour de lui et Yui en toute sécurité à ses côtés, sans arme.

Et il avait tué la _Fatal Scythe_ , un Boss de puissance équivalente à ceux des dix derniers étages. Juste comme ça.

Certes, il avait connu la puissance des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ , dont les membres étaient réputés pour être de vrais monstres de destruction masse, raison pour laquelle il n'y en avait jamais plus d'un à combattre en un même endroit, mais c'était ridicule. Comment des joueurs pourraient-ils être si puissants ? Kirito avait été témoin de la puissance de deux d'entre eux. Archer, ou Shirou, était évidemment le premier. L'autre avait été Avenger lors de ses innombrables luttes contre les _Guardians_ des villes. Ils étaient tous les deux des monstres, probablement comme le reste de leur guilde. Etait-ce parce qu'ils n'utilisaient pratiquement pas de [Compétences] et se fiaient davantage à leurs capacités propres, celles non-générées par le système ?

Au début, c'était ce que croyait Kirito. Plus maintenant, cependant. L'apparition soudaine de Shirou sur le champ de bataille, juste après que celui-ci ait reçu un message du _Beater_ , n'était pas inconnu à ce dernier. En effet, le bêta-testeur avait déjà vu un tel mouvement, bien qu'une seule fois auparavant. Cela avait été lors de son combat contre Heathcliff, lors de la toute dernière attaque. Le leader des _Knights of the Blood_ avait esquivé l'attaque de Kirito lorsque cela n'aurait pas dû être possible. Et pourtant Heathcliff l'avait fait ! Il s'était déplacé en utilisant un mouvement au-delà du système. Plus ou moins comme Shirou l'avait fait pour venir les sauver, lui et Asuna.

Kirito avait de gros soupçons sur l'identité réelle de Heathcliff. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de Kayaba Akihiko. C'était ce que son instinct et ses observations lui disaient. Mais pour Shirou, dans ce cas ? Leur relation était étrange… Heathcliff était évidemment fasciné par Shirou. Celui-ci, en revanche, était extrêmement méfiant envers Heathcliff. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas travailler ensemble. Pourtant, il était évident qu'ils possédaient au moins quelques capacités similaires, le genre qui était au-delà des limites du _Cardinal_. Sur le coup, Kirito ne savait pas trop quoi faire à ce sujet.

Et puis, Yui avait retrouvé la mémoire et expliqué ce qu'elle était réellement. Une intelligence artificielle ! Un programme dont le but avait été de réconforter les joueurs et de surveiller leurs paramètres psychologiques, mais avait été limité à la seule deuxième fonction au début du jeu de la mort. Elle avait fini par intégrer le jeu lorsqu'elle avait découvert certains joueurs qui possédaient encore une certaine joie de vivre. Son objectif principal avait été d'approcher Shirou, mais elle était incapable de le localiser précisément en raison de sa tendance à toujours se déplacer entre les étages et à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas de domicile dans le jeu. Et puis elle avait découvert Kirito, Asuna et Sachi, des connaissances de Shirou qui en plus affichaient régulièrement des émotions positives. En se rendant à eux, elle avait eu bon espoir de trouver rapidement Shirou. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Et puis Yui avait finalement été repéré pour son activation de la fonction GM « Object Eraser », même si Shirou l'avait empêché d'en faire une pleine utilisation. Toujours selon Shirou, ce n'était pas le _Cardinal_ qui tentait la suppression du programme rebelle. La recherche avait été manuelle. Autrement dit, c'était l'œuvre de Kayaba Akihiko. Et lorsque Kirito fut convaincu que Yui allait juste disparaître comme ça, Shirou était intervenu une fois de plus. Il avait atteint la borne administrateur, qui était le secret que cachait le donjon, et avait posé la main dessus. Et juste comme ça, l'annihilation de Yui avait été annulée.

Heureuse mais perplexe, Asuna avait demandé à Shirou comment il était parvenu à réaliser un tel exploit. Yui avait répondu en disant que son onii-chan était l'autorité suprême de l'Aincrad et que ses pouvoirs d'action et de décision étaient égaux à ceux du _Game Master_. Cela avait laissé Kirito pensif. Il avait commencé à voir un motif apparaître et, avec un peu de recul, il était de plus en plus convaincu d'avoir raison. Telles étaient ses observations :

Heathcliff était Kayaba Akihiko, le _Game Master_.

Shirou avait des pouvoirs égaux au _Game Master_ , d'où les capacités de déplacement similaires à Heathcliff.

Yui était une intelligence artificielle.

Yui appelait Shirou « onii-chan » ou « Shirou-nii » même après qu'elle ait retrouvé la mémoire.

En tant que tel, Kirito ne pouvait parvenir qu'à une seule conclusion. Shirou était lui aussi une sorte d'intelligence artificielle, similaire à Yui mais avec une autorité supérieure et probablement plus ancien, d'où le « onii-chan ». Comme elle, il avait été interdit d'accès à ses fonctionnalités de gestion de SAO. Cependant, ayant plus d'autorité sur le jeu, il avait été en mesure d'intégrer le jeu en se faisant passer pour un joueur et avait commencé à lutter à leurs côtés contre Kayaba Akihiko, probablement pour se venger. Il devait également se douter de l'identité réelle de Heathcliff, sans pouvoir en être certain, ce qui expliquait sa méfiance envers l'homme. Une question demeurait, cependant…

Qu'était véritablement Shirou ?

* * *

Avatar:

Nom: Shirou.

Niveau : 401.

PV max : 65 500.

Mana max: 617 000.

Familier: Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght]: 116 (A +).

[Endurance] : 131 (A+).

[Agilité]: 147 (A ++).

[Chance]: 101 (A +).

[Mana]: 1234 (Ex).

[Compétences] _Épée d' art en ligne_ :

[Bataille Healing]: 1000.

[Parry]: 1000.

[Lancer lame]: 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding]: 1000.

[Méditation]: 1000.

[Recherche]: 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatie]: 1000.

[Extended Limite de poids]: 1000.

[Recovery Familier]: 1000.

[Communication Familier]: 1000.

[Arc] : 1000.

[Copie]: 1000.

[Lames doubles (Faux)]: 1000.

[Épée sacrée (Faux)]: 1000.

[Straining]: 1000.

[Hawk Eye]: 1000.

[Piège Démontage]: 1000.

[Piège Création]: 1000.

[Blue Rose Épée]: 1000.

[Night Sky épée]: 1000.

[Combat au corps à la main]: 1000.

[Assaut d'une seule main Spear]: 1000.

[Assault à deux mains Spear]: 1000.

[Arme de poussée]: 1000.

[Light Equipment]: 1000.

[Assaut d'une seule main Spear Forging]: 1000.

[Assault à deux mains Lance Forging]: 1000.

[Thrust Arme Forging]: 1000.

[Light Equipment Forging]: 1000.

[Spear]: 1000.

[Où]: 1000.

[Trance]: 1000.

[Suggestion] : 1000.

[Mate Chopper] : 891.

[Vie]: 1000.

[Arc Forging]: 1000.

[Spear Forging]: 1000.

[Steel Comprehension]: 1000.

[Crafting]: 1000.

[Steelcrafting]: 914.

[Metal Refining]: 1000.

[Equipement Appréciation]: 906.

[Arme Appréciation]: 1000.

[Outils d'évaluation]: 908.

[Infini Spear]: 897.

[Fighting Spirit]: 1000.

[Provocation] : 1000.

[Excalibur (Épée à une main)]: 816.

[Excalibur (Épée à deux mains)]: 793.

[Compétences] _illimité Blade Works_ :

[Arme]: 1000.

[Slash Arme]: 1000.

[Epée]: 1000.

[Épée à une main]: 1000.

[Deux mains droites épée]: 1000.

[Une seule main, lame courbe]: 1000.

[Deux mains lame courbe]: 1000.

[Une seule main droite Dague]: 1000.

[Curved une seule main Dague]: 1000.

[Une seule main Rapier]: 1000.

[Katana]: 1000.

[Arme Forging]: 1000.

[Slash Arme Forging]: 1000.

[Epée Forging]: 1000.

[Épée à une main Forging]: 1000.

[Deux mains droites épée Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main incurvée Lame Forging]: 1000.

[Deux mains incurvées Lame Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main droite Dague Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main incurvée Dagger Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main Rapier Forging]: 1000.

[Katana Forging]: 1000.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Renforcement]: 1000.

 _Système extérieur_ [Compétence]:

[Prana Burst]: 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (Faux)]: 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (True)]: 1000.

[Point Construction]: 1000.

[Auto-reconstitution (Mana)]: 1000.

[Clairvoyance] : 1000.

[Bonus point d'expérience]: 1000.

[Savoir] _Âme Traducteur_ :

[Accélération Fluctlight]: 1000.

Avatar:

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 400.

PV max : 300 000.

Mana max: 56 000.

Maître : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght]: 310 (A ++).

[Endurance] : 600 (Ex).

[Agilité]: 305 (A ++).

[Chance]: 72 (A).

[Mana]: 112 (A +).

Compétences :

[Mana Link]: 1000.

[Shadow Possession] : 1000.

[Ombre Voyage]: 1000.

[Hiding Ombre]: 1000.

[Shapeshifting]: 1000.

[Shadow Clone] : 1000.

[Shadow Invocation] : 1000.

[Méditation]: 1000.

[Trance]: 1000.

[Suggestion] : 1000.

[Bataille Healing]: 1000.

[Shadow Prison] : 1000.

[Combat au corps à la main]: 1000.

[Vie]: 1000.

[Où]: 1000.

[Ombre Searchnig]: 1000.

[Ombre Straining]: 1000.

[Ombre Voir]: 1000.

[Fighting Spirit]: 1000.

[Arme d'Ombre]: 1000.

[Arme d'Ombre Création]: 1000.

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour ce chapitre.

Après coup, je me suis dit en relisant ce chapitre (et en laissant sans doute de grosses fautes que je n'ai pas su voir) que j'aurais sans doute pu résumer l'essentiel plutôt que d'en faire un chapitre entier. Cela voudrait donc essentiellement dire que ce chapitre, alors que pas inutile en soi, n'était pas forcément nécessaire pour autant. Eh bien, j'aurais au moins pu expliquer la différence fondamentale entre le canon et l'évolution actuelle, à savoir que Yui ne voit pas Kirito et Asuna comme ses parents mais plutôt Shirou comme son grand frère, ce qui évidemment aura une incidence. Et surtout, Yui n'a pas été effacée par le programme puis sauvegardée dans le _Nerve Gear_ de Kirito. Elle est toujours là !

Cela ne change pas le fait que j'aurais sans doute pu le résumer en quelques milliers de mots, plutôt qu'un chapitre entier, mais bon, le chapitre est écrit et je ne suis toujours pas pleinement convaincu que cela aurait eu le même impact sans le chapitre lui-même. Enfin, je dis ça...

Bon, passons à présent, passons à l'annonce dont j'avais parlé. Certains le savent peut-être (rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à être au courant, je ne suis même pas sûr que l'information en question est sur mon profil), mais il se trouve que mon anniversaire est le 12 octobre. En prévision de cette date, j'avais pensé à marquer le coup, mais je ne sais pas trop comment...

Faire plus de chapitre que d'habitude ? J'ai déjà du mal avec le rythme actuel...

Sortir un des chapitres tant attendu de mes fics plus anciennes ? Faisable, mais il me faudrait me replonger pleinement dans lesdites fics pour pouvoir écrire une suite et, alors que la plupart ne sont pas longues, j'ai déjà établi le fait qu'il me faudrait commencer à les réécrire du début, en raison de l'évolution de mon style depuis ces dernières années.

Commencer une réécriture de ces fics, dans ce cas ? J'y ai pensé, mais ce serait prendre pas mal de travail et de temps. Pire, je crains de vous donner de faux espoirs d'une suite rapide, sachant qu'avec le nombre de fics actuellement régulières, c'est déjà compliqué.

Une nouvelle fic, ou au moins un prologue ? Même problème que précédemment, même si pour le coup j'ai malheureusement (ou heureusement) quelques idée en tête...

Du coup, je continue d'y réfléchir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour vous faire profiter de mon anniversaire... Si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis à l'écoute !

Pour finir, parlons sondage. Encore une fois, ce n'est que de la curiosité personnelle et cela n'a rien à voir avec ces fics, donc ne vous sentez pas obligé d'y répondre si vous ne voulez pas. Voici donc :

Quels sont vos Pokémons préférés ?

Je suis en particulier curieux des types dragon, des légendaires et des Pokémons dont le nom est le même en français et en anglais (dont les légendaires sont une majorité, mais pas que).

Autre question :

Rayquaza ou Giratina ? Lequel est votre dragon légendaire préféré entre les deux ?

Pour le reste, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre d'autres noms de Pokémons (même si je ne suis plus trop à jour sur mes classiques après la 4ème génération…)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et on se dit à la semaine prochaine.

Et bonne rentrée à tous (bien qu'avec un peu de retard, une fois encore) !


	22. Chapter 22

Joyeux Noël à tous !

Je sais, j'ai du retard… Encore une fois. Je ne vais pas m'en excuser, vous connaissez déjà la chanson… Les fêtes et tout ça !

Et donc, parce que c'est Noël, je vous propose de découvrir… Mon cadeau d'anniversaire que je vous promets depuis un peu plus de deux mois !

…

Oui, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de retard… On sait !

Dans tous les cas, vous trouverez ledit cadeau dans mon profil. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle histoire nommée Destiny/Stay Night ! Eh bien, ce n'est pas _réellement_ une nouvelle histoire, plus comme une réécriture d'une autre histoire, plus ancienne, nommée « Blood and Legacy », que j'avais mis en hiatus et que certains connaissent peut-être.

Je n'en dirais pas plus, ceux qui sont intéressé peuvent aller voir directement la fiction !

Sur ce, je vous laissez avec ce nouveau chapitre de Fate/Stay Another Night (Bravo à ceux qui auront fait le rapprochement ^_^) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 22 : Jouer le dernier acte…_**

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ?

A la réflexion, Shirou l'avait senti venir. Toute cette journée avait été de mauvaise augure, du moins à son avis. Tout du long, il avait eu ce désagréable sentiment que quelque chose clochait, sans savoir quoi. Eh bien, en dehors de l'évidence, vraiment. Aujourd'hui était après tout le 7 novembre et, selon les prédictions de Zelretch, ce jour était censé être celui où SAO finissait. En tout cas, c'était ce qui était censé se passer dans la chronologie originale. Sauf qu'il y avait un tout petit problème, à peine un détail, rien d'important…

Le Boss final, celui du 100ème Etage, était complètement hors de portée, et ce dans tous les sens du terme !

Sword Art Online était composé de 100 niveaux, superposés de telle façon qu'il fallait conquérir un étage en vainquant à chaque fois un certain Boss pour accéder à l'escalier menant à l'étage suivant. Or, actuellement, le plus haut niveau que les joueurs de SAO avaient pu atteindre était le 75ème Etage. 25 autres étages les séparaient donc du Boss final ! Ainsi, à moins que Shirou ne décide subitement de finir le jeu, il était impossible que l'Aincrad soit conquis en une seule journée. Pas avec tout le travail qu'il restait à faire pour en atteindre le sommet.

Et pourtant, Zelretch avait été catégorique sur le fait que ce serait bien aujourd'hui que le jeu était censé se terminer. Du moins, c'était ainsi que cela devait se produire dans une chronologie ordinaire. Dans un monde où Emiya Shirou n'était pas intervenu ! Se pourrait-il que ses actions aient modifié les événements ? Non, mauvaise question, c'était déjà une évidence. Mieux valait qu'il se demande à quel point ses actions avaient modifié les événements… Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que le _Faker_ n'avait pas véritablement fait dans la discrétion tout au long de sa formation dans SAO.

Pour commencer, au cours des deux dernières années, il avait sauvé un bon millier de joueurs, au bas mot. Il avait également éliminé un nombre conséquent de Boss d'Etage, seul. Ses exploits, autant en arène contre d'autres joueurs qu'en chasse contre des monstres, avaient inspirés de nombreuses personnes et les avaient incitées à améliorer religieusement leurs [Compétences] et à faire preuve d'énormément de prudence. Et c'était sans compter les innombrables contributions que Shirou avait fourni à la communauté des joueurs, comme l'usage de l'arc sans [Compétence], ou encore la possibilité de manipuler le mana sans avoir recours à une technique, ce qui permettait entre autres choses d'utiliser l'ambidextrie sans avoir recours à la [Compétence Unique] associée, à savoir [Dual Blades].

Donc non, l'Emiya n'avait pas été une présence anodine dans SAO. Bien au contraire, il avait été un joueur d'une grande importance !

Bien sûr, lui seul savait exactement à quel point il avait contribué au bien-être des autres joueurs. Avec l'aide de Musume, et en se servant des _Slaves of the Holy Grail_ comme d'une couverture, il avait pu tuer de nombreux Boss d'Etage sans que personne ne sache qu'il en était responsable. Eh bien, le groupe des conquérants se doutaient évidemment de quelque chose, ils avaient même de forts soupçons que c'était lui ou sa guilde, mais il n'y avait jamais aucune preuve pour confirmer cela. Il y avait également eu l'incident avec _Laughing Coffin_ , où il avait pu éliminer les membres de la guilde rouge sans risquer la vie de joueurs innocents. Et ce n'était jamais que les exploits les plus évidents…

Mais bien sûr, tout cela n'aurait pas pu être réalisé sans au moins un plan, ou au moins l'ébauche d'un ! Parce qu'il était venu pour s'entrainer dans SAO, et en raison du fait que le potentiel d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ s'était importé dans le jeu par le biais du _Soul Translator_ , il avait semblé normal pour l'Emiya d'être celui qui prendrait le plus de risque pour minimiser les morts. C'en était d'autant plus évident pour lui que, contrairement aux autres joueurs, il n'était pas soumis à la peine de mort en cas de défaite de son avatar, seulement à une destruction définitive de son personnage.

Cela dit, il ne s'était jamais mis inutilement en avant, du moins pas comme il l'aurait fait dans sa première ligne temporelle. Il n'avait pu ce désir, ce _besoin_ , de sauver tout le monde. Il le ferait si quelqu'un lui demandait de l'aide, il n'était pas devenu sans cœur, mais il n'allait pas aller à la recherche de ceux dans le besoin. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si les joueurs de SAO étaient _véritablement_ en danger ! Eh bien, ils l'étaient s'ils quittaient les villes et autres _Safe Zones_ , mais c'était un risque dont ils étaient conscients ! Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient de mourir en allant chasser des monstres ! S'ils ne voulaient pas mourir, ils n'avaient qu'à rester dans les lieux protégés, c'était aussi simple que cela. Shirou ne ressentirait aucune culpabilité pour les morts qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait cherché à être présent pour les empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas être tenu pour responsable de l'irresponsabilité des autres joueurs.

Il était un Protecteur, pas un Héros, après tout…

Cela dit, les personnes comme Kibao étaient des exceptions ! Ce type de joueurs était aussi nocif à ses compères que les _Player Killers_. Leur irresponsabilité était criminelle. Kibao, cependant, était le pire de tous, puisqu'il avait finalement été décidé qu'il le faisait exprès. Son « irresponsabilité » et ses « erreurs de jugement » avaient provoqué la mort de plusieurs centaines de joueurs, ce qui était bien plus que la plupart des _Player Killers,_ et seule _Laughing Coffin_ avait un palmarès plus élevé en termes de joueurs tués. Heureusement, sa récente trahison envers Thinker avait révélé sa véritable nature, ce qui avait permis d'agir contre Kibao. Shirou avait sérieusement pensé à le tuer mais, finalement, il fut seulement enfermé à perpétuité dans la prison du _Black Iron Palace_. Au moins, là-bas, il ne pourrait plus faire aucun mal. L'Emiya regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir prendre de mesure plus définitive à son encontre, mais cela n'était plus sa décision. La majorité avait parlé.

Pour en revenir aux agissements de Shirou, toujours était-il que, lorsqu'il intervenait dans une situation où il était mis en contact avec d'autres joueurs, il essayait de se faire aussi discret que possible tout en cherchant à obtenir les meilleurs résultats. Par exemple, pour les Boss d'Etage, lorsqu'une expédition était organisée, il y avait toujours trois étapes : la collecte d'informations, la réunion stratégique et l'expédition elle-même. L'Emiya agissait _toujours_ entre la seconde et la troisième étape. Agir avant la seconde étape ou au moment de la troisième étape signifiait prendre le risque de s'exposer et d'être découvert. Pour cette raison, il n'agissait jamais avant la seconde étape. Pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention sur lui, il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas agir du tout, intégrant simplement l'expédition pour éliminer le Boss.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait commencé à faire après le 50ème Etage, parce qu'à partir de ce nouveau palier les Boss était devenu considérablement plus puissant, trop la plupart du temps pour qu'il puisse les vaincre seul, ou avec l'aide de Musume. Naturellement, en utilisant son aria ou le [Fluctlight Acceleration], aucun monstre n'était son égal, mais cela irait à l'encontre de la raison de sa présence, à savoir sa formation. Et puis, combattre aux côtés d'autres joueurs, même s'il s'agissait à peu près toujours des mêmes, cela avait également du bon. A tout le moins, cela lui permettait de ne pas être complètement isolé et de parler à d'autres personnes, généralement à Kirito et ses amis. Ils étaient à peu près les seuls avec qui il gardait un contact régulier, et encore plus à présent que Yui avait intégré leur vie.

Alors que la jeune IA était heureuse avec le triple Kirito/Asuna/Sachi et les considéraient comme des parents adoptifs, elle avait malgré tout une très nette préférence pour Shirou, qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Et de même, elle traitait Musume comme sa sœur. En fait, Yui aurait sans doute choisi de vivre avec l'Emiya sans hésiter… Si seulement celui-ci avait eu une maison ou au moins un domicile. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas, raison pour laquelle elle résidait désormais chez le trio, au grand bonheur de ces derniers. Le _Faker_ a cependant une chambre quasi-permanente chez eux pour qu'il, enfin lui ou Musume, puisse s'occuper de Yui lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en chasse.

Et ils chassaient de moins en moins ces derniers temps, parce que Shirou et son familier n'avaient plus vraiment d'adversaire à leur taille ces derniers temps. Aucun monstre n'était assez puissant pour les affronter à l'exception des _Guardians_ et des _Undead_ _Guardians_. Malheureusement, en raison de la « mort » d'Avenger, autrefois Ruler et renommé Saver à titre _post mortem_ , il serait très difficile de justifier une nouvelle attaque sur les villes de l'Aincrad, d'autant plus que _Laughing Coffin_ n'existait plus. En outre, le _Reverse Aincrad_ n'existait plus depuis qu'il avait retiré Excalibur de la pierre. Or, les _Guardians_ et leurs alter-egos _Undead_ étaient les seuls créatures de SAO capables de leur donner un défi, du moins à part les Boss d'Etages.

Et il avait sérieusement commencé à envisagé de s'attaquer à eux à présent que Shirou et Musume avaient tous deux maximisés l'ensemble de leurs [Compétences] ! Et il aurait sans doute commencé à le faire dans les prochains jours… Malheureusement, la situation actuelle était survenue.

Et quelle situation !

Ce matin, sans aucune information préalable, Heathcliff avait soudainement décidé d'aller combattre le Boss du 75ème Etage. Pour Shirou, une telle action était inconcevable. Le 75ème Boss d'Etage n'était pas un Boss d'Etage ordinaire, il s'agissait également d'un Boss de Palier, un Boss exponentiellement plus puissant que son homologue du 74ème Etage. Charger tête baissée à sa rencontre n'avait donc aucun sens… Ce ne fut qu'après coup que l'Emiya s'était rendu compte de ce qui lui avait échappé. Quelque chose de tout simple mais qu'il avait bêtement pris pour acquis pour y avoir été trop habitué…

Shirou n'était pas une personne très sociable dans SAO parce qu'il ne voulait pas devoir faire ses adieux définitifs à des amis qu'il se serait fait. Malgré cette précaution, l'Emiya n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en avoir quelques-uns, dont Kirito. C'était justement ce dernier qui, d'ordinaire, prévenait le _Faker_ des réunions stratégiques en vue de vaincre un Boss d'Etage. Or, suite aux événements découlant de la mort de Kuradeel, et suite à sa trahison et la découverte qu'il était en fait l'un des rares membres de _Laughing Coffin_ ayant évités le massacre de la guilde en raison de son absence, le bêta-testeur s'était complètement retiré des lignes de front et du champ de bataille, voulant passer du temps avec Asuna et Sachi. L'apparition de Yui peu de temps après n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Sauf que c'était là que tout avait mal tourné. Parce que Kirito s'était retiré des lignes de front, il n'avait pas été convié à la réunion stratégique du 75ème Boss. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été convié à cette réunion, il n'avait pas pu prévenir Shirou pour qu'il s'y présente également. Et parce que Shirou ne s'était pas présenté, il n'avait pas été mis au courant de la situation et n'avait pas pu faire de préparatifs. En fait, si Heathcliff n'avait pas spécifiquement demandé à Asuna et Kirito de se joindre à l'expédition, l'Emiya aurait même pu ne jamais savoir qu'il y en aurait une. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait donc été de se joindre au groupe des conquérants en catastrophe dans une tentative de limiter les pertes humaines.

Cependant, malgré tous les efforts de Shirou, trois personnes avaient été tuées par le Boss du 75ème Etage : _The Skull Reaper_. Honnêtement, l'Emiya ne s'était pas du tout attendu à devoir affronter un monstre _Undead_ ici de tous les lieux, ils étaient les pires adversaires possibles contre des groupes de joueurs. Les _Undeads_ devenaient systématiquement plus puissant en présence de créatures vivantes dont ils pouvaient se nourrir. Et naturellement, plus la source de nourriture était puissante, plus les monstres _Undeads_ se renforçaient. Et quoi de pire dans ce cas qu'un monstre _Undead_ géant comme Boss d'Etage et de Palier ? La pire combinaison qui soit ! Confrontés à un Boss de Palier, les joueurs ne prendraient jamais le risque de venir moins que nombreux.

Néanmoins, trois morts… C'était la première fois depuis ses débuts dans SAO que quelqu'un mourrait en sa présence. C'était… Déplaisant. Juste déplaisant. Honnêtement, Shirou s'était attendu à éprouver des sentiments plus violents en voyant quelqu'un mourir devant ses yeux, quelqu'un qu'il n'aura pas pu sauver. Et pourtant, non. Cela le peinait, certes. Cela le frustrait, définitivement. Toutefois, il ne ressentait pas ce dégout de soi qui aurait caractérisé sa culpabilité du survivant dans sa première ligne temporelle. Cela dit, cela l'avait distrait de la réalité pendant quelques secondes…

Ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi l'Emiya fut tellement surpris de découvrir, lorsqu'il revint à ses sens en raison d'une forte détonation résonnant dans toute la chambre du Boss, que Kirito avait _essayé_ d'attaquer Heathcliff.

Oui, « essayer » était le mot juste. Le bêta-testeur n'avait pas raté son coup, son épée visant la tête de l'homme. Heathcliff avait été trop lent pour réagir, incapable de lever son bouclier à temps. Et pourtant, la lame n'atteignit jamais sa cible ! A la place, elle fut interceptée par un élément violet qui était très familier à Shirou. C'était les mêmes éléments qui empêchaient la destruction des décors, ou Yui d'être blessée. Et, comme prévu, accompagnant l'élément violet, un message _« Immortal Object »_ apparut. Sauf que ce genre d'annonce du système n'était pas censé se déclencher pour un joueur, ce qui expliquait la réaction choquée de toutes les personnes environnantes, qui assistèrent à cela sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Shirou et Kirito étaient les seuls à connaître la signification de tout cela…

« _Immortal Object_ … » Marmonna Asuna, encore sous le choc. « Q-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Cela veut dire que, quoi qu'il arrive, sa barre de santé ne descendra jamais dans le jaune. » Expliqua le _Beater_ , suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Son regard ne quitta jamais le leader des _Knights of the Blood_. « Il est protégé par le système ! »

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever des joueurs alentours. Ils semblaient avoir des difficultés à saisir le concept… Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le choc de découvrir qu'il y avait quelqu'un parmi eux de véritablement immortel ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était évident que personne ne savait quoi faire. Shirou, cependant, après avoir entendu l'explication de Kirito, sut qu'il y avait plus à la situation que ce que le bêta-testeur avait dit jusqu'à présent. Ignorance ou oubli ? Au final, peu importait…

« Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions depuis que je suis dans ce monde. » Poursuivit le _Beater_ , la formulation de sa phrase faisant légèrement grimacer l'Emiya. « D'où ce type peut-il bien nous observer en ce moment ? D'où fait-il les réglages de ce monde ? » Kirito ferma brièvement les yeux avant de secouer doucement la tête. « Mais j'avais oublié une simple vérité. Une chose que tous les enfants savent. Rien n'est plus ennuyeux que de regarder les autres jouer à un jeu sans rien faire. »

 _« A moins de s'appeler Zelretch, mais sinon c'est essentiellement vrai… »_ Convint Shirou en hochant inconsciemment de la tête.

« … » Les yeux du _Beater_ se rouvrirent subitement et se posèrent résolument sur Heathcliff. « N'est-ce pas, Kayaba Akihiko ? »

« A titre indicatif… » Commença le concerné, ignorant les hoquets de surprise et de choc des joueurs autour de lui. « Peux-tu me dire comment tu t'en es rendu compte ? »

« C'est lors du duel que j'ai eu un doute pour la première fois. » Admit Kirito d'un ton posé. A la toute dernière seconde, vous avez été bien trop rapide. »

« Je m'en doutais… » Déclara Heathcliff avec un hochement de tête satisfait. « Pour moi aussi, ce fut un incident regrettable. Tu as pris le dessus sur moi et j'ai été contraint d'utiliser l'assistance du système. »

 _« [Fluctlight Acceleration]… »_ Songea aussitôt Shirou, plissant les yeux. Cela avait déjà été sa conclusion à l'époque, et la déclaration de l'homme ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

« … » Le créateur de SAO fit une pause dans son explication pendant un instant, semblant hésiter, son regard dérivant très brièvement vers l'Emiya avant de balayer l'assemblée puis de se reporter sur Kirito. « Bien que tu ne sois pas le premier à découvrir mon identité, tu as raison. Je suis bien Kayaba Akihiko. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Je suis également le dernier Boss de ce jeu, qui devait vous attendre au tout dernier étage. »

Les réactions choquées des joueurs s'amplifièrent. Celle qui eut la pire réaction fut cependant Asuna, car de tous elle était celle qui avait eu le plus d'interaction avec Heathcliff. Elle lui avait fait confiance et cette révélation révélait une profonde trahison. Une de plus. Du coin de l'œil, Kirito observa un court instant Shirou, ayant deviné à qui leur adversaire faisait référence. L'Emiya remarqua immédiatement le regard du bêta-testeur, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent mot. Dans l'immédiat, ils avaient autre chose à se soucier que de petits secrets de chacun.

« Ce n'est pas très agréable… » Commenta le _Beater_ avec une forte désapprobation, fixant intensément Heathcliff. « L'un des candidats au titre de meilleur des joueurs devient brusquement le pire des Boss. L'ironie est amère… »

« Mais c'est aussi un scénario intéressant, pas vrai ? » Fit remarquer le chevalier en armure rouge. « Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit toi qui te tiennes devant moi à la fin. » Révéla-t-il ensuite, souriant sincèrement. « [Dual Blades] est donnée au joueur ayant la plus grande réactivité, les meilleurs réflexes, parmi tous les joueurs. Cette [Compétence] aurait dû servir de symbole contre l'obscurité. Le héros contre le monstre. Mais tu as montré une intelligence et une capacité d'analyse dépassant toutes mes prévisions. Enfin… Je suppose que ce type d'imprévu fait partie des charmes des jeux en réseau… »

 _« … Il doit y avoir plus que cela… »_ Réalisa Shirou, plissant les yeux.

A l'origine, l'Emiya était celui à qui [Dual Blades] avait été proposé, pas Kirito. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas appris immédiatement, si bien que le bêta-testeur, à force de côtoyer la mort et d'affronter des puissants monstres en solitaire, avait fini par atteindre une réactivité égale au _Faker_. C'était un exploit remarquable, surtout que Shirou partait avec un net avantage. Et pourtant, de la façon dont Heathcliff expliquait les choses, il semblait sincèrement penser que le _Beater_ devait devenir son principal antagoniste, et pas seulement en raison de [Dual Blades].

Cela ne laissait qu'une question en suspens : Quels étaient les plans de Kayaba Akihiko pour Shirou ? L'Emiya ne se faisait pas d'illusion à ce sujet. Heathcliff avait gardé un œil sur lui depuis plusieurs mois, peut-être même plus longtemps encore. Pour cette seule raison, il refusait de croire que le créateur de SAO n'avait pas quelque chose de prévu le concernant. Cela rendait donc d'autant plus suspect le fait que l'homme focalisait l'attention de chacun sur Kirito. Quelque chose se tramait, le _Faker_ ignorait seulement quoi. Cela dit, il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir…

« Et notre loyauté… ? » Demanda un membre des _Knights of the Blood_ , à genoux, reposant le poids de son corps sur son épée plantée dans le sol. « Nos espoirs… Notre cause… Tout ce que l'on a fait… Vous êtes… Vous êtes… » Se relevant soudainement, il bondit, prêt à frapper Heathcliff de son arme. « … Un enfoiré ! » Acheva-t-il, tentant de tuer l'homme qui les avait tous, sauf un, emprisonnés dans le jeu.

Shirou n'eut cependant pas le moindre doute quant à l'échec de la tentative. Et effectivement, il eut raison. En un instant, Kayaba Akihiko ouvrit son menu et, à l'aide d'une simple touche, paralysa le joueur avec facilité, le laissant ainsi s'écraser lourdement et lamentablement sur le sol. Puis, continuant de manipuler son menu, il paralysa un à un chacun des joueurs présents dans la chambre du Boss, à l'exception de Kirito. L'Emiya lui-même n'y échappa pas. Toutefois, contrairement à ses semblables, il ne s'effondra pas. Sa volonté était plus forte, à tel point qu'il eut à peine besoin de s'appuyer sur ses armes pour rester debout. Néanmoins, il pouvait sentir qu'il lui serait très pénible de se déplacer dans les conditions actuelles.

Il se contenta donc de rester ainsi, immobile, tenant la garde de Night Sky Sword et de Blue Rose Sword, leur pointe plantée dans le sol, tandis que les deux épées lui servaient de soutien pour ne pas tituber. Excalibur, pour sa part, était toujours gainée à sa hanche. Shirou ne pouvait tout simplement pas la déséquiper, parce que sans elle son curseur virerait automatiquement au rouge. Néanmoins, il ne s'en était encore jamais servi en public, si bien que les autres joueurs avaient eu une vague curiosité à ce sujet. Eh bien, sauf Heathcliff qui, évidemment, devait savoir exactement de quelle arme il s'agissait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il était le créateur du jeu, après tout.

« Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? » Demanda Kirito à genoux et tenant dans ses bras une Asuna qui avait également succombée à la paralysie. « Nous tuer tous ici et passer ça sous silence ? » Interrogea-t-il d'un ton décontracté mais le regard chargé d'intensité, défiant.

« Mais non ! » Répondit Kayaba Akihiko d'un ton léger, comme si l'idée même était grotesque. Ce qui était probablement le cas de son point de vue. « Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose d'aussi absurde ? Il était inévitable que vous découvriez la vérité tôt ou tard. Abandonner en cours les _Knights of the Blood_ et les joueurs du groupe des conquérants que j'ai contribué à former, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Malheureusement, les circonstances me forcent la main. Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'attendre votre venue au sanctuaire du _Ruby Palace_ , au dernier étage. Ceci dit, je suis convaincu que vous êtes assez forts pour y parvenir. » Là, il regarda Shirou. « Et sous la direction d'un leader puissant, vous y arriverez sans doute en un temps record. Mais avant cela… » Il planta son boucler dans le sol. « Kirito, je dois te récompenser pour avoir deviné ma véritable identité. Je t'offre une chance. »

« Une chance ? » Répéta le _Beater_ , surpris, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Heathcliff.

« Oui. » Confirma celui-ci. « Celle de pouvoir te battre contre moi ici-même. Bien sûr, pour des raisons d'équité, je vais annuler mon immortalité. Si tu gagnes ce combat, le jeu se terminera et tous les joueurs pourront se déconnecter de SAO. » Déclara-t-il, souriant. « Alors ? »

 _« Le non-dit est ce qui arrivera à Kirito en cas de défaite… Mais bon, je peux aisément le deviner étant donné que cela risque plus que probablement d'être un match à mort… »_ Songea amèrement Shirou, remarquant distraitement les efforts d'Asuna pour empêcher Kirito d'accepter.

« … » Malheureusement pour Asuna, à en juger par le regard hanté dans les yeux de son petit-ami, ses efforts étaient vains. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Les autres joueurs ne le lui permettraient pas, de toute façon. Qui accepterait de voir quelqu'un renoncer à la chance de les voir tous libérer, même au risque que la personne y perde la vie. Après tout, dans SAO, la mort était déjà devenue leur quotidien. « D'accord, réglons ça maintenant ! » Décida-t-il, un regard d'une profonde détermination brillant dans ses yeux.

 _Object Immortal désactivé._

Posant délicatement Asuna au sol, il se dirigea lentement vers Heathcliff, dégainant ses deux armes, prêt à affronter son ennemi à tout instant. Et en cet instant, Shirou savait que Kirito repensait à l'ironie de la situation. Faire face au créateur du jeu, l'homme qui connaissait donc la majorité des [Compétences] existantes et savait probablement se défendre contre la plupart des techniques les plus communes du jeu, c'était le pire adversaire possible pour un joueur. La personne la plus indiquée pour lutter contre un tel combattant aurait été l'Emiya, qui ne se basait absolument pas sur le système pour combattre. Heureusement, pour ainsi dire, le bêta-testeur avait assez côtoyé le _Faker_ pour ne plus être totalement dépendant du système. Ses chances, sans êtres les meilleures, étaient moins pires que la majorité des joueurs.

Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait ne pas regarder ses camarades avec un regard qui semblait sous-entendre qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment pouvoir survivre à l'affrontement…

« Avant de commencer, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. » Annonça Kirito, regardant Heathcliff.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda celui-ci, intrigué.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre facilement, mais si jamais je peurs… Au moins pour un moment, j'aimerais que tu empêches Asuna et Sachi de se donner la mort. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton posé mais déterminé. Aux oreilles de Shirou, cependant, cela sonnait surtout comme un testament oral, ses dernières volontés.

Pour Asuna, c'était compréhensible. Voir son unique amour mourir devant ses yeux, impuissante à y faire quoi que ce soit, cela la détruirait. Dans l'instant, elle pourrait très bien faire une très grosse bêtise. Quant à Sachi… Elle n'était même pas là. Elle ne faisait même pas partie du groupe des conquérants. Cela dit, dès l'instant où elle apprendrait la mort de Kirito, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Shirou qu'elle se suiciderait. Elle avait depuis longtemps fait comprendre qu'elle ne vivait plus que pour lui. »

« Oh ? » Heathcliff fut sincèrement surpris par la demande, entendant sans doute lui aussi les notes de finalité, peut-être même de résignation, dans la voix de Kirito. « Très bien. » Accepta-t-il, sans hésitation ou réticence. Il était évident qu'il tiendrait parole, quitte à les enfermer contre leur gré dans une _Safe Zone_ , d'où il était impossible de mourir, même en se suicidant. Il pourrait même désactiver leur interface de duel à mort, les coupant de toutes tentatives autodestructrices.

Naturellement, Asuna trouva à redire aux termes, suppliant Kirito de ne pas faire ça. Malheureusement, aucun des deux combattants ne l'écoutèrent. Les conditions avaient déjà été fixées, le combat pouvait donc commencer. L'homme en rouge et le garçon en noir se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques instants, leurs armes levées et prêtes à l'action. Le temps sembla se figer pendant un bref moment.

Et puis le combat commença…

Sans vraiment de surprise, Kirito fut le premier à agir. Il n'avait jamais été la personne la plus patiente. Bondissant vers son adversaire, il asséna immédiatement attaque après attaque. Spectateur pour la deuxième fois d'un combat entre ces deux-là, Shirou ne put que constater les similitudes entre le premier et le second affrontement. Trop peu de temps s'était écoulé pour apporter un changement significatif dans leurs styles respectifs, d'autant plus qu'aucun n'avait prévu de ré-affronter l'autre si tôt. Heathcliff, en tout cas, pas avant le 100ème Etage. Kirito… Peut-être jamais.

Cela dit, le _Beater_ se montrait beaucoup plus prudent cette fois-ci que dans leur précédent combat. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était moins agressif, bien au contraire, seulement qu'il ne laissait aucune chance à son adversaire d'exploiter la moindre faille dans ses approches. Après tout, il fallait au moins ça pour avoir une chance contre Heathcliff. Il était l'homme qui avait personnellement créé la [Compétence] préférée de Kirito, à savoir [Dual Blades]. Les techniques de combat, les forces et les faiblesses dans les postures d'attaque et de défense… L'homme savait exactement comment exploiter tout cela. Le bêta-testeur ne pouvait donc utiliser aucune des capacités liées au système. S'il le faisait, ce serait la défaite assurée.

Mais parce qu'il n'était pas bon à l'utilisation du mana pur, il ne pouvait qu'utiliser ses lames à l'ancienne, dans une bataille d'endurance, face à un adversaire qui n'avait aucun besoin de se retenir…

Se fiant uniquement au statistiques de son avatar, Kirito enchaina les attaques, chacune plus imprévisible que la précédente. Sans honte ni hésitation, il exploita inlassablement les capacités passives de ses [Compétences] qui, contrairement à celles qui étaient actives, ne le liaient pas à une action prédéfinie et donc facilement prévisible pour quiconque connaissait les cycles. Malheureusement, là où le _Beater_ dominait en vitesse, il perdait clairement en force. Pire, face à la [Holy Sword] de Heathcliff, mêlant parfaitement attaque et défense dans un style fluide et sans défaut, il était évident pour tout le monde qu'il était désavantagé.

Et puis Kirito fit l'erreur…

Ce fut totalement inconscient de sa part. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu la faire. Malheureusement, cela arriva malgré tout. Dans la précipitation et la colère, suite à une attaque qui aurait très bien pu le tuer, il activa sans s'en rendre compte l'une des techniques de [Dual Blades], probablement par habitude, piégeant ainsi son corps dans un schéma de mouvements que Heathcliff, à en croire son sourire soudain, connaissait parfaitement. Et, à en juger par le regard dans les yeux de Kirito, lui aussi savait que c'était terminé pour lui. La résignation et l'acceptation étaient les principales émotions visibles dans ses yeux. Il était prêt pour ce qui allait se produire. Il ne détourna pas le regard, pas même lorsque l'une de ses épées se brisa sur le bouclier de Kayaba Akihiko. La lame ennemie s'abattit sur lui, mortelle…

… Seulement pour être interceptée par Excalibur !

Honnêtement, Shirou était à peu près aussi surpris que les deux combattants de se trouver là. En raison de la paralysie, il aurait dû être difficile pour lui de se déplacer, encore plus d'arriver à temps. Pourtant, dès que sa main avait touché l'épée royale, après avoir lâché Night Sky Sword et Blue Rose Sword pour diminuer le poids et gagner en vitesse, les effets néfastes sur son statut s'étaient aussitôt dissipés, le laissant libre d'agir. L'Emiya ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison à cela mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre. D'une part, cela lui avait permis de sauver Kirito et, d'autre part, celui lui avait également permis d'empêcher Asuna de se transformer en bouclier humain. En dehors de la stupidité de l'acte, le _Faker_ pouvait au moins reconnaître la force de volonté de la jeune femme, lui permettant de forcer son avatar à se déplacer tout en ignorant la puissante paralysie.

Shirou aurait sans doute pu faire de même, peut-être même sans tricher, mais l'effet étrange d'Excalibur avait agi avant…

Clignant les yeux de surprise, Kirito ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux et préféra profiter de l'occasion. Bondissant, il contourna l'Emiya et, avec son épée non-brisée, transperça la poitrine de Heathcliff, lui aussi encore sous le coup de la surprise. Sa santé chuta à zéro, son corps s'illumina d'une lumière blanche avant d'exploser en une multitude de polygones brillants. Un silence de mort s'installa ensuite, le temps semblant s'arrêter.

Puis le monde commença à trembler…

* * *

Un coucher de soleil… Les nuages se balançant doucement dans le vent… Une légère musique de fond, calme et paisible… une surface carrée transparente, presque invisible, comme unique support au-dessus du vide… Tout autour de Shirou émanait une sensation de finalité, d'achèvement, de réussite. Il en oublierait presque que, juste sous ses pieds, il pouvait voir l'Aincrad se désagréger, morceau par morceau.

Sur le rebord opposé se trouvaient Kirito, Asuna et Sachi, observant ce qui fut leur monde et leur prison, disparaître sous leurs yeux. Quelques instants après Heathcliff, sous sa véritable apparence, apparut et vint leur parler. L'Emiya ne sut pas ce que Kayaba Akihiko leur dit, mais ne se montra pas plus curieux que cela. Ces mots étaient visiblement pour eux seuls, sinon Shirou aurait été inclus dans le groupe. A la place, il attendait son tour, patientant silencieusement. Musume, solennelle, s'était matérialisée à côté de lui.

« Alors… C'est ainsi que cela se finit… » Constata-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Il semblerait… » Acquiesça Shirou.

« Ce fut plutôt décevant. » Fit-elle remarquer. « Comme conclusion, je veux dire… »

« Tout ne peut pas toujours être passionnant. » Répliqua-t-il doucement. « Mais tu as raison, ce fut plutôt décevant… »

Le duo resta silencieux après cela, regardant silencieusement Kayaba Akihiko discuter avec Kirito, Asuna et Sachi. Il était intéressant de constater que seuls quatre joueurs avaient été « convoqués » dans cet endroit. Le trio et l'Emiya. Mais pourquoi juste eux ? Pour le bêta-testeur, c'était compréhensible : il venait de terminer le jeu. Pour Shirou, la curiosité de Heathcliff avait depuis longtemps été remarquée. Quant aux deux filles, elles étaient là parce que leur place était au côté du _Beater_ , nulle part ailleurs… Autrement dit, ils avaient tous été sélectionnés personnellement par le concepteur de SAO pour une dernière discussion.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Kirito, Asuna et Sachi disparurent finalement tandis que Kayaba Akihiko s'approcha de Shirou. Arrivant à leur hauteur, il s'arrêta. Heathcliff resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, regardant l'Emiya avec un regard pensif, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Donc, c'est terminé. » Déclara lentement le _Faker_ , pour engager la conversation.

« En effet, le jeu est terminé. » Confirma Kayaba Akihiko. « Cela ne s'est pas terminé comme je l'avais prévu, mais je suis encore satisfait du résultat. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Shirou, ne pouvant s'empêcher de montrer du scepticisme à cette réponse.

« Oui. Si tout s'était déroulé comme je l'avais imaginé, cela aurait certes duré plus longtemps, mais je pense que cela aurait été beaucoup moins intéressant. Au final, ce fut la différence entre l'action d'un humain et l'action d'un ordinateur. » S'expliqua Heathcliff. « L'homme est parfois illogique, irrationnel et imprévisible. C'est ce qui a permis le résultat actuel. En ce sens, je suis satisfait. »

« Parce que l'homme a surpassé l'ordinateur ? » Résuma l'Emiya.

« Parce que l'homme cherchera toujours un moyen de défier l'impossible. » Rectifia légèrement Kayaba Akihiko. « Lorsque l'ordinateur juge une action impossible, elle ne sera pas effectuée, pas même tentée. L'humain, en revanche, essayera malgré tout même s'il sait que c'est impossible. C'est son irrationalité qui parle… Et parfois, cela suffit à réaliser l'impossible. »

« Je vois… » Fit Shirou, pensif. « Donc… Est-ce le moment où je pose des questions ? »

« Eh bien, le moment en question a déjà commencé, donc je suppose que l'on peut simplement continuer. » Signala l'homme, se permettant une pointe d'humour. « Veux-tu savoir quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Plusieurs choses, en fait. » Admit le _Faker_. « Mais je peux résumer tout cela à une seule chose : [Dual Blades]. »

« Ah… » Fredonna Heathcliff, comprenant le sous-entendu. « Ça… »

« Oui, ça. » Confirma l'Emiya. « Pourquoi m'avoir initialement choisi et pourquoi avoir changé d'avis par la suite et choisi Kirito ? »

« C'est en vérité assez simple. » Déclara le créateur de SAO. « Depuis le début, [Dual Blades] était destiné à devenir la [Compétence] du héros destiné à m'affronter sur un pied d'égalité. Elle est proposée à quiconque possède la réactivité la plus élevée dans le jeu au moment où j'acquiers moi-même [Holy Sword]. Dans un premier temps, cela fut toi. Ta vitesse de réaction dans le jeu était sans égal. Cependant, le temps passant, tu as continuellement ignoré cette [Compétence], ce qui a permis à Kirito de s'améliorer et d'atteindre une réactivité exactement identique à la tienne, lui permettant à son tour d'accéder à la possibilité d'apprendre cette [Compétence]. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, ce fut lui qui a choisi en premier [Dual Blades]. Et parce qu'il s'agit d'une [Compétence Unique], le choix t'a donc été retiré. Mais cela n'a jamais été un problème pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu as malgré tout réussi à acquérir une alternative à [Dual Blades]. »

« … » C'était la vérité. Grâce à [Copying], Shirou avait pu copier la [Compétence] de Kirito et obtenir [Dual Blades (False)], identique en tout point à la [Compétence] originale, de même pour la [Holy Sword] de Heathcliff. Pour cette raison, l'Emiya ne répondit pas et décida de poursuivre ses questions. « Cela ne peut pas être si simple. Il doit y avoir d'autres raisons à ce choix. Au moins une. Laquelle ? »

« Eh bien… » Pour la première fois, Kayaba Akihiko hésita. « Kirito est un bon joueur, excellent même. En fait, je n'hésiterai pas à dire qu'il était le _personnage_ le plus fort au sein de l'Aincrad. Toi, cependant… Tu es un cas à part. Tes capacités, ton talent, le potentiel que tu as montré tout au long de ton parcours dans SAO… Tout cela transcende largement ce qui est censé être possible par le système. Et je ne parle même pas des innovations que tu as apporté, telles que les arcs, ou l'utilisation de lances et d'épées comme flèches pour lesdits arcs, la possibilité d'utiliser [Parer] avec une épée aussi bien qu'avec un bouclier, ou même simplement la possibilité d'utiliser le mana sans avoir à utiliser une technique pour le canaliser. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. »

« … » Shirou n'avait rien à dire à cela.

« Alors que Kirito était le meilleur joueur, selon la définition classique du terme, tu es en revanche une existence bien au-delà. Je ne sais même pas comment te qualifier, tellement tes prouesses m'ont impressionné. » Avoua Heathcliff. « Et puis, il y a ta plus grande réalisation. Tu as forcé le système, _Cardinal_ , à évoluer à de multiples reprises pour s'adapter à la tempête qui suit chacun de tes pas. Chacune de tes actions entrainait des réactions en profondeur dans la structure du jeu qui, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas d'incidence sur l'histoire principale, modifiait considérablement certaines parties connexes. Dès que tu te mêlais de quelque chose, l'impossible ne l'était plus. Il suffit de prendre ton familier pour exemple ! »

« … » Encore une fois, l'Emiya resta silencieux, regardant brièvement Musume avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

« Elle est un Boss d'Etage, un monstre qui n'était pas censé être apprivoisable. » Expliqua Kayaba Akihiko. « Et pourtant, tu l'as fait. Et je ne parle pas non plus du _Reverse Aincrad_ qui a créé pas moins de 50 autres Boss d'Etages et t'a permis d'atteindre non seulement un niveau ridiculement élevé, mais également d'acquérir la légendaire Excalibur, une arme que j'étais censé m'approprier au 100ème Etage lors de la dernière phase du combat final. Je suppose que tu ne comprends même pas à quel point cette arme est importante. Je me trompe ? »

« Je sais juste qu'elle est l'une des dix _Divine Constructs_ du jeu, les armes les plus puissantes qui soient. » Admit Shirou, les paroles de l'homme rappelant celles de l'écho de Griselda.

« Excalibur n'est pas juste l'une des dix _Divine Constructs_ , elle est classée au premier rang, autrement dit, l'arme la plus puissante du jeu. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! » Dévoila Heathcliff. « Ce qui fait d'Excalibur une arme si redoutable, c'est qu'en la possédant, une personne acquiert le statut de roi de l'Aincrad. Par ce fait, il devient l'égale d'un administrateur, une autorité suprême, gagnant la possibilité d'intervenir directement dans la gestion du jeu, ce que tu as fait en protégeant l'IA Yui-MHCP001 lorsque je cherchai à comprendre ses actions ce jour-là. Réciproquement, le porteur d'Excalibur est protégé des effets générés par le système, tels que la paralysie que j'ai artificiellement provoquée chez les joueurs plus tôt. Ou un curseur rouge. Voilà ce qu'est vraiment Excalibur. Il s'agit de l'épée du roi, l'épée permettant à son possesseur de contrôler le jeu, d'en être le dirigeant. C'est ce que tu es devenu, le _King of Aincrad_! »

 _« … Et je sens déjà le mal de crâne qui va résulter de cela par la suite. »_ Soupira Shirou, grimaçant intérieurement. _« Au moins, cela répond à un certain nombre de questions laissées en suspens… »_

« Ce qui me conduit à une autre raison de ta présence ici. » Informa alors Kayaba Akihiko. « Je voudrais te demander une faveur. »

« Quel genre ? » Demanda l'Emiya, soupirant.

« Du genre très simple. Enfantin, même. Mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. » Décida Heathcliff. « D'autres questions ? »

« Une seule. Tous les joueurs ont bien été déconnectés ? » Demanda le _Faker_ , le regard perçant.

« Oui. Absolument tous. » Confirma le créateur de SAO. « Eh bien, sauf toi, bien entendu. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Insista Shirou.

« … » Kayaba Akihiko le regarda silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain… Juste une sensation que quelque chose ne va pas. » Admit distraitement l'Emiya, regardant Excalibur avec perplexité, le malaise qu'il ressentait provenant de l'arme en question.

« … » Heathcliff ne dit rien pendant encore quelques instants, avant d'ouvrir son menu. « Regarde, tous les joueurs sont… » Là, il s'interrompit et vérifia les données qu'il recevait. Plusieurs fois. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils. « C'est étrange… 300 joueurs ont bien été déconnectés de SAO et pourtant ils n'ont pas été déconnectés du jeu… C'est comme s'ils étaient encore connectés à un autre serveur… Mais SAO n'est doté que d'un seul serveur… »

« … » Shirou se contenta de regarder Kayaba Akihiko marmonner, sans dire un mot.

« Ah, j'ai trouvé ! » S'exclama finalement le créateur du jeu et, pour la première fois, il semblait légèrement en colère. « Il semblerait qu'un nouveau jeu soit sorti au début de l'année, nommé Alfheim Online, ou ALO pour faire court. Le concept est relativement différent de SAO, mettant principalement l'accent sur la magie, mais la structure de base du jeu est essentiellement la même que SAO. En fait, la base de la structure d'ALO est identique à SAO pour la simple et bonne raison que SAO est basée sur une ancienne sauvegarde de serveur de SAO. »

« Et cela vous énerve que quelqu'un ait exploité vos vieilles données ? » Demanda l'Emiya.

« Non. » Nia fermement Heathcliff. « Cela ne m'agace même pas un peu. Ce qui m'énerve, cependant, c'est que l'administrateur d'ALO a volontairement importé ces 300 joueurs et qu'il envisage d'expérimenter sur leur conscience. Il les emprisonne contre leur gré ! »

« Ce qui n'est pas très différent de SAO. » Fit remarquer Shirou, levant un sourcil. Il y avait après tout eu 10 000 joueurs piégés au sein de l'Aincrad. _« Sauf peut-être la partie expérimentation. »_ Songea-t-il après coup.

« Situations différentes ! » Affirma Kayaba Akihiko. « Dans SAO, il y avait un libre arbitre et une grande liberté d'action. Il y avait un objectif et un moyen de s'échapper. L'administrateur de ALO, Sugou Nobuyuki, les a cependant isolés, incapable de la moindre action et envisage de les torturer à travers diverses expériences ! » L'homme pianota rapidement dans son menu, les yeux plissé et une froideur dans le regard. « Voilà, j'ai forcé leur déconnexion et télécharger sur Internet toutes les données relatives à ces expériences. D'ici peu, les autorités auront connaissance des fait et prendront des mesures. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de… Ah, ils en ont pris connaissance. »

« … Je ne t'imaginais pas si soucieux de tes ex-détenus. » Fit remarquer sèchement l'Emiya.

« Nous avons joué. J'ai perdu, ils ont gagné. Leur récompense, la liberté, leur a cependant été refusée par un intervenant extérieur, mettant ainsi _ma_ crédibilité en doute. » Répliqua Heathcliff sur le même ton.

« … » A cela, Shirou n'avait rien à redire. C'était logique… D'une certaine façon.

« D'autres questions ? » Demanda alors Kayaba Akihiko, reprenant son calme.

« … Non, ce sera tout. » Décida le _Faker_ après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Dans ce cas, parlons de cette faveur que je veux te demander. » Annonça le créateur de SAO.

« Très bien, j'écoute. » Accepta l'Emiya, curieux malgré lui.

« Ma demande est simple… » Précisa Heathcliff. « Je souhaite te défier. »

« … » A cette annonce, Shirou marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris. « … Quoi ? »

« Je souhaite te défier. » Répéta le créateur de SAO.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le _Faker_ , encore choqué et confus.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répliqua Kayaba Akihiko. « Nous n'aurons plus jamais l'occasion de croiser le fer après aujourd'hui et nous avons tacitement évité de nous affronter depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, pour le moral des autres joueurs. Nous n'avons plus besoin de cette restriction, à présent. De plus, je suis curieux de savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort… »

« Kirito t'a vaincu. De justesse, certes, mais il l'a fait. » Rappela Shirou. « Et je suis beaucoup plus puissant que lui. »

« Kirito était un joueur. Contre lui, j'étais un monstre à vaincre, le Boss du 100ème Etage malgré une puissance incomplète. » Expliqua Heathcliff. « Penses-y de cette façon : pour finir SAO, il y a trois façons. La fin normale aurait été de me vaincre au 100ème Etage lorsque mon potentiel de Boss d'Etage aurait été à mon summum. La bonne fin a été quand Kirito a découvert ma véritable identité et m'a vaincu au 75ème Etage, où je n'étais alors qu'un joueur, même si l'un des meilleurs. Je te propose désormais d'obtenir la vraie fin.

« Et quelle est cette vraie fin ? » Interrogea l'Emiya, sceptique.

« Comme je l'ai dit, Kirito était un joueur. En tant que tel, son antagoniste naturel était un Boss. » Informa Kayaba Akihiko. « Ta dernière bataille, cependant, sera celle d'un roi… »

 _Objet Immortral activé._

« … Contre un dieu. » Acheva-t-il, réactivant son indestructibilité et reprenant son apparence de Heathcliff.

… Etait-ce une blague ? Kayaba Akiko s'attendait-il vraiment à ce que l'Emiya accepte un duel contre un adversaire indestructible et invulnérable ? C'était ridicule au-delà des mots. Et pourtant, le créateur de SAO semblait assez confiant dans sa faveur. Se pourrait-il qu'il y avait quelque chose que Shirou ignorait ? Cela se pourrait bien, c'était même très probable, étant donné qui était l'auteur de la demande. Eh bien, ça ne signifiait pas pour autant que le _Faker_ accepterait quoi que ce soit aveuglément. Il n'était plus aussi naïf qu'il le fut autrefois. Il avait assez expérimenté la vie pour comprendre au moins ceci.

« … Tu me demandes d'accepter un duel dans lequel, peu importe comme je vois les choses, je suis en total désavantage par rapport à mon adversaire ? » Récapitula l'Emiya, impassible.

« Oui. » Confirma Heathcliff.

« Est-ce une plaisanterie ? » Demanda finalement Shirou, frottant ses yeux avec agacement. « T'attends-tu vraiment à ce que j'accepte cela ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répliqua Kayaba Akihiko. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à y perdre. La peine de mort a déjà été désactivée. Au pire, tu subiras la frustration d'une défaite amère. »

« … » L'Emiya ne donna pas sa réponse immédiatement, prenant le temps de la réflexion.

« Et puis, tu as déjà accompli tant de miracles, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en ajouter un de plus à la liste ? » Proposa le créateur de SAO d'un ton posé.

« … » Le _Faker_ hésita encore quelques secondes, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira de résignation. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… »

« Shirou-kun ? » Appela Musume, utilisant inconsciemment son prénom en raison de son incertitude, voyant que son contractant avait une expression étrange sur le visage.

« … Musume-chan, peux-tu reculer s'il te plait ? » Lui demanda gentiment l'Emiya. « Cette fois-ci, je dois me battre seul. »

« … D'accord… » Accepta-t-elle avec réticence.

« Merci. » Lui dit-il, adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu relèves mon défi ? » Déduisit Heathcliff.

« En effet, Kayaba Akihiko. Tu as parfaitement compris. » Confirma Shirou, s'approchant de son adversaire désigné. « Faisons-le ! »

* * *

Avatar:

Nom: Shirou.

Niveau : 401.

PV max : 65 500.

Mana max: 617 000.

Familier: Musume.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght]: 116 (A +).

[Endurance] : 131 (A+).

[Agilité]: 147 (A ++).

[Chance]: 101 (A +).

[Mana]: 1234 (Ex).

[Compétences] _Épée d' art en ligne_ :

[Bataille Healing]: 1000.

[Parry]: 1000.

[Lancer lame]: 1000.

[Martial Arts] : 1000.

[Hiding]: 1000.

[Méditation]: 1000.

[Recherche]: 1000.

[Sprint] : 1000.

[Acrobatie]: 1000.

[Extended Limite de poids]: 1000.

[Recovery Familier]: 1000.

[Communication Familier]: 1000.

[Arc] : 1000.

[Copie]: 1000.

[Lames doubles (Faux)]: 1000.

[Épée sacrée (Faux)]: 1000.

[Straining]: 1000.

[Hawk Eye]: 1000.

[Piège Démontage]: 1000.

[Piège Création]: 1000.

[Blue Rose Épée]: 1000.

[Night Sky épée]: 1000.

[Combat au corps à la main]: 1000.

[Assaut d'une seule main Spear]: 1000.

[Assault à deux mains Spear]: 1000.

[Arme de poussée]: 1000.

[Light Equipment]: 1000.

[Assaut d'une seule main Spear Forging]: 1000.

[Assault à deux mains Lance Forging]: 1000.

[Thrust Arme Forging]: 1000.

[Light Equipment Forging]: 1000.

[Spear]: 1000.

[Où]: 1000.

[Trance]: 1000.

[Suggestion] : 1000.

[Mate Chopper] : 1000.

[Vie]: 1000.

[Arc Forging]: 1000.

[Spear Forging]: 1000.

[Steel Comprehension]: 1000.

[Crafting]: 1000.

[Steelcrafting]: 1000.

[Metal Refining]: 1000.

[Equipement Appréciation]: 1000.

[Arme Appréciation]: 1000.

[Outils d'évaluation]: 1000.

[Infini Spear]: 1000.

[Fighting Spirit]: 1000.

[Provocation] : 1000.

[Excalibur (Epée à une main)]: 1000.

[Excalibur (Epée à deux mains)]: 1000.

[Compétences] _illimité Blade Works_ :

[Arme]: 1000.

[Slash Arme]: 1000.

[Epée]: 1000.

[Épée à une main]: 1000.

[Deux mains droites épée]: 1000.

[Une seule main, lame courbe]: 1000.

[Deux mains lame courbe]: 1000.

[Une seule main droite Dague]: 1000.

[Curved une seule main Dague]: 1000.

[Une seule main Rapier]: 1000.

[Katana]: 1000.

[Arme Forging]: 1000.

[Slash Arme Forging]: 1000.

[Epée Forging]: 1000.

[Épée à une main Forging]: 1000.

[Deux mains droites épée Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main incurvée Lame Forging]: 1000.

[Deux mains incurvées Lame Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main droite Dague Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main incurvée Dagger Forging]: 1000.

[Une seule main Rapier Forging]: 1000.

[Katana Forging]: 1000.

[Projection] : 1000.

[Renforcement]: 1000.

 _Système extérieur_ [Compétence]:

[Burst Prana]: 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (Faux)]: 1000.

[Eye of the Mind (True)]: 1000.

[Point Construction]: 1000.

[Auto-reconstitution (Mana)]: 1000.

[Clairvoyance] : 1000.

[Bonus point d'expérience]: 1000.

[Savoir] _Âme Traducteur_ :

[Accélération Fluctlight]: 1000.

Avatar:

Nom : Musume.

Espèce : Shadow Girl.

Niveau : 400.

PV max : 300 000.

Mana max: 56 000.

Maître : Shirou.

Répartition Expérience : 50%.

Statistiques :

Points non distribués : 0.

[Strenght]: 310 (A ++).

[Endurance] : 600 (Ex).

[Agilité]: 305 (A ++).

[Chance]: 72 (A).

[Mana]: 112 (A +).

Compétences :

[Mana Link]: 1000.

[Shadow Possession] : 1000.

[Ombre Voyage]: 1000.

[Hiding Ombre]: 1000.

[Shapeshifting]: 1000.

[Shadow Clone] : 1000.

[Shadow Invocation] : 1000.

[Meditation] : 1000.

[Trance]: 1000.

[Suggestion] : 1000.

[Bataille Healing]: 1000.

[Shadow Prison] : 1000.

[Combat au corps à la main]: 1000.

[Vie]: 1000.

[Où]: 1000.

[Ombre Searchnig]: 1000.

[Ombre Straining]: 1000.

[Ombre Voir]: 1000.

[Fighting Spirit]: 1000.

[Arme d'Ombre]: 1000.

[Arme d'Ombre Création]: 1000.

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour ce chapitre !

Initialement, j'avais prévu d'en finir avec l'arc SAO avec ce chapitre-ci, mais le chapitre se faisant de plus en plus long, j'ai été obligé de couper court, au risque de ne pas le publier avant le jour de l'an. Soit ça, soit je bâclait le combat final, ce qui aurait été franchement dommage après presque 20 chapitres pour cet arc !

Donc oui, le prochain chapitre sera la _véritable_ conclusion de l'arc SAO et tournera essentiellement autour du combat entre Heathcliff et Shirou !

J'en expliquerai un peu plus sur l'avenir de cette fic à la fin du prochain chapitre, mais je peux voir dire d'avance que je sais déjà ce que je compte faire, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de latence ou de période de blanc lors de l'écriture des prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs, parce que j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux, une partie du chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, donc lorsque ce sera au tour de cette fic d'être publié, cela devrait aller relativement vite. En tout cas, je ne devrais pas avoir de retour… Je pense.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais révéler quelques informations sur le monde SAO de ma fic :

\- Xaxa a été tué par Shirou avec le reste de _Laughing Coffin_. Death Gun, dans GGO, n'existera donc jamais. Shirou n'aura donc jamais à l'affronter. Il fera cependant connaissance de Sinon plus tard, lorsque celle-ci commencera à jouer à ALO après s'être débarrassée de son trauma des armes à feu dans la vie réelle. Idem pour PoH, parce qu'il est mort dans SAO, il n'apparaîtra pas dans l'arc Alicization.

\- En raison de l'ingérence de Shirou, qui a remarqué une anomalie lors de la déconnection des joueurs, et de Kayaba Akihiko qui força la déconnection des 300 joueurs « volés » par Sugou Nobuyuki, Asuna ne sera pas virtuellement kidnappé et soumis à chantage, tandis que Nobuyuki sera soumis à une enquête policière le temps de déterminer si les données transmises par Kayaba Akihiko sont réelles, puis jugé et mis en prison. Kirito ne recevra pas « The Seed » de Kayaba Akihiko, laissant ALO comme le seul jeu de réalité virtuelle existant pendant plusieurs années, voire décennies.

Les Arcs Fairy Dance, Phantom Bullet n'auront donc pas lieu et l'arc Alicization est très fortement remis en cause.

\- Quant à Shirou, pace qu'il était essentiellement inexistant dans le « monde réel », il fut considéré comme un programme informatique de SAO qui décida de se rebeller contre Kayaba Akihiko et d'aider les joueurs de son mieux en préservant leur vie, en leur offrant différentes innovations pour jouer le jeu plus facilement et en les aidant à conquérir les étages. Le témoignage de Kirito aura beaucoup aidé en ce sens…

Quant à Yui…

Cela dit, étant donné que ce n'est pas l'aventure de Kirito que nous suivons dans cette fiction, son histoire future n'est guère importante, puisqu'il n'est même pas dans le même monde que Shirou (pas plus que dans la même époque), ce qui fait qu'ils n'auront plus d'interactions à partir de maintenant.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cela vous aura plu.

Je vous souhaite une fois de plus un joyeux Noël et on se revoit (normalement) au 1er janvier !

A la prochaine !


	23. Chapter 23

Salut à tous, je suis enfin de retour ! Oui, je sais, il m'aura fallu le temps.

Si vous avez des plaintes, mon bureau est ouvert tous les 29 février de 00h00 à 00h01. Je suis toute ouïe !

Non, plus sérieusement, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses qui ont fait que j'ai fait une pause aussi longue.

\- Pour commencer, je passais un concours en février/mars, donc je ne pouvais pas trop m'investir à ce moment-là… J'ai échoué à la dernière épreuve, si vous vous posiez la question.

\- Ensuite, mon plaisir coupable… Zelda Breath of the Wild est sortie. Le jeu tant attendu ! Et comme il est sorti juste après que j'ai appris mon échec à mon concours… Disons que j'ai fini le jeu trois fois, dont une de façon « normale », une autre à 100% et la dernière en Speed Run (bouclé en 1h02…)

\- Par la suite, j'ai été obligé de déménager, ce qui m'a pris encore du temps ! J'ai d'ailleurs perdu les données de deux chapitres presque terminés (malgré plusieurs sauvegardes) qu'il faut donc que je réécrive.

\- Et pour finir, j'ai récemment commencé à travailler en horaire nocturne, ce qui n'a pas contribué à me remettre dans le bain, pour ainsi dire.

…

Mais me revoilà !

J'aurais également une question importante à vous poser, mais je le ferai en bas de page...

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 23 : Au revoir, SAO…_**

« Ouais ! Allez Shirou-nii ! » S'exclama soudain une voix, ce qui détourna l'attention du concerné. « C'est toi le plus fort ! »

« Yui… » Murmura l'Emiya, souriant légèrement. « Merci. Maintenant, je suis certain de gagner. Rien ne pourra m'en empêcher ! »

Bien qu'inattendu, Shirou était heureux de la voir. Il n'avait honnêtement pas été certain qu'il la reverrait. Zelretch l'avait après tout prévenu qu'aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour de l'Aincrad, ou du moins était-ce censé l'être dans une chronologie ordinaire, où l'Emiya n'était pas là pour changer les événements. Certes, à mesure qu'il avait approché de la date limite, il avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur le fait que ce serait également le cas dans ce monde-ci à la suite de ses multiples interventions, mais au final la prédiction du vieux vampire s'était révélée exacte. Pour cette raison, surtout après la fin officielle du jeu et même si la pensée n'avait pas été au sommet de sa liste de priorités, il n'avait pas réellement eu l'espoir de lui faire des adieux formels.

Et pourtant, elle était là !

Yui, la petite sœur autoproclamée du _Faker_ , se tenait à côté de Musume, excitée, regardant les deux combattants se préparer au combat. Elle semblait presque sur le point d'applaudir avec joie. Et à en juger par le clignement d'yeux surpris de la _Shadow Girl_ , celle-ci semblait surprise de l'apparition soudaine de l'enfant. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas non plus comment la petite IA était arrivée jusqu'ici. Ce fait, plus que le reste, était assez curieux, étant donné que Yui considérait Musume comme une sorte de sœur ainée, bien que de façon un peu plus formelle que pour Shirou.

« Yui-MHCP001, je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé. » Déclara Heathcliff, hochant la tête dans sa direction « Il semble que tu te sois bien acclimatée à vivre comme une humaine. Ce fut, je dois bien l'admettre, quelque chose de fascinant à observer. Une existence artificielle imitant de vrais gens presque parfaitement… Oui, vraiment remarquable. Surtout que cela ne faisait pas partie de ta programmation de base. Tu devais pouvoir être capable de comprendre la psyché des joueurs, mais pas de la reproduire. Et pourtant, tu en as été capable. Tu as appris… »

« Kayaba-sama… » La voix de Yui n'avait aucune chaleur. « Vous m'avez programmé. Vous m'avez donné la vie. Pour cela, je vous en serai toujours reconnaissante. Mais ensuite, vous m'avez retiré ma raison d'être, me piégeant dans une prison d'où je percevais toute la souffrance mentale des joueurs, incapable de les aider. Pour cela, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! »

« Je ne te demande pas ton pardon. » Nia Heathcliff. « Je sais parfaitement que ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable. Je t'ai conçu pour un rôle que tu n'as jamais été destiné à accomplir. J'ai fait de ton existence un mensonge. Donc non, je sais pertinemment que je ne mérite pas ton pardon. »

« Et je ne vous pardonnerai pas. » Répéta l'IA, cette fois avec un petit peu plus de force dans la voix. « Mais c'est à cause de vos actions que j'ai pu rencontrer Shirou-nii, qui m'a donné une nouvelle raison de vivre. Je ne pardonnerai pas vos actions… Mais je les oublierai ! »

« … Voilà une décision inattendument cruelle de toi, Yui-MHCP001. » Déclara Heathcliff, retenant une grimace. « Je suppose cependant que je l'ai méritée. »

« Vous m'avez programmé en me dotant de paramètres psychologiques pour veiller sur la santé mentale des joueurs. » Rappela Yui. « Merci à cela, je sais exactement quoi dire pour les calmer et les rassurer, mais je peux également faire le contraire. Vous ne souciez pas du pardon, Kayaba-sama. L'oubli, en revanche, est la pire punition qui soit à vos yeux. »

« … En effet. » Confirma à contrecœur le créateur de SAO. « Comme prévu de toi, Yui-MHCP001. Tu as vraiment appris… Ou peut-être devrais-je dire que tu as grandi ? »

« Je m'appelle Yui, désormais. » Informa-t-elle. « Rappelez-vous de vous référer à moi comme tel, Kayaba-sama. »

« Et tu as même développé une individualité… » Constata Heathcliff. « Vraiment remarquable. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Shirou. « Et toi ? Cela fait-il une différence qu'elle ne soit pas une personne réelle ? »

« Cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi. » Affirma l'Emiya. « « Qu'elle soit humaine ou non, cela ne m'importe pas. Cependant, je n'accepte pas qu'on dise que Yui n'est pas une personne réelle. Elle n'est peut-être qu'un programme pour toi, Kayaba, mais je considère cela comme un détail sans importance. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle apprend ! Elle évolue ! Elle s'est développée, et continue de se développer, au-delà de ce que sa programmation la destinait à l'origine. Je n'ai pas connu Yui longtemps, mais cela suffit pour moi de la considérer comme une vraie personne. »

« Shirou-nii… » Murmura celle-ci d'une voix douce, chargée d'émotions.

Eh bien, il y avait aussi le fait que Shirou côtoyait régulièrement des créatures non-humaines. Yui était loin d'être la première. Altrouge et Zelretch étaient tous deux des Apôtres de la Mort, classés dans le top 10 pas moins. Primate Murder était _la_ Bête de Gaïa, prédateur ultime de l'humanité. Il y avait également eu Saber, Rider et Archer, trois Esprits Héroïques, sans parler d'Illya, sa sœur adoptive homonculus. Et l'Emiya lui-même n'était plus tout à fait certain de pouvoir se considérer comme entièrement humain. Donc rejeter la petite IA pour être ce qu'elle était aurait été quelque chose d'incroyablement hypocrite. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait décidé de juger les gens pour _qui_ ils étaient, plutôt que pour ce qu'ils étaient.

« Je pense, donc je suis… » Résuma l'Akihiko, pensif. « C'est un point de vue plutôt philosophique, mais je peux le comprendre. En fait, je dirais même que je l'approuve. »

« … » Shirou ne répondit pas.

« Tu t'es fait un ami formidable, Yui. » Déclara Heathcliff, reportant son attention vers la petite IA. « Je suis content pour toi. »

« … Merci, Kayaba-sama. » Répondit-elle brièvement, après une légère hésitation.

« … » L'homme sourit, avant de se tourner vers l'Emiya, dans une position de combat. « Désolé pour ce retard. Si tu es prêt, nous pouvons commencer. »

« C'est quand tu veux… Heathcliff ! » Défia Shirou, faisant apparaître Blue Rose Sword et Night Sky Sword dans ses mains.

Heathclliff sourit, avant de brandir son épée en direction du ciel. Au-dessus d'eux, un décompte de soixante secondes s'enclencha. Cela permit à l'Emiya de se préparer mentalement à l'affrontement. Cet affrontement serait définitivement le plus grand défi qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans SAO. Plus encore que contre. Akihiko l'avait dit lui-même, il allait affronter le _Faker_ en tant que dieu. Autrement dit, il n'allait pas utiliser une seule seconde à utiliser tous ses privilèges d'administrateur pour le combat. Le curseur qui était soudainement apparu au-dessus de la tête de l'Akihito, révélant son nom de Boss. Un curseur noir, évidemment…

 _God of Aincrad Heathcliff, Incarnation of Creation and Destruction_

Cela n'annonçait définitivement rien de bon pour Shirou. Un frisson parcouru son dos. Ce n'était pas de la peur, cependant, mais de l'excitation. Il pouvait sentir chaque fibre de son être anticiper ce combat. Cela lui fit brièvement froncer les sourcils. C'était un sentiment étrange, auquel il était peu habitué. Dans sa précédente chronologie, il avait voulu être un héros de la justice, mais n'éprouvait pas d'émotion lors d'une bataille, ou du moins, aucune qui pourrait indiquer qu'il appréciait ces combats. L'expérience d'Archer n'avait pas aidé, car lorsqu'il brandissait ses lames, c'était sans égo ni fierté.

Et même depuis qu'il était revenu dans le temps, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de véritablement ressentir le frisson d'une bataille incertaine. Certes, lorsqu'il s'entrainait avec Taïga, il y avait de l'amusement, mais c'était tout. Et dans l'Aincrad, même si c'était réaliste, il n'y avait pas l'appréhension de la mort, la sensation de jouer sa vie à chaque mouvement. Eh bien, pas pour Shirou, même s'il était bien le seul de SAO à avoir cet état d'esprit. Il y avait bien eu un bref moment, pendant les derniers instants de la lutte face à _Y'rphan, the True Wyrm_ , durant lequel il avait ressenti son impuissance face à un ennemi trop puissant pour lui, mais cela n'avait que trop peu de temps.

Mais un ennemi qui le faisait frémir d'impatience et d'anticipation, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Inconsciemment, l'Emiya resserra sa prise sur ses armes. Il en voulait plus… La bataille n'avait pas encore commencé, et il ne pouvait déjà plus attendre. Si le simple fait de se tenir devant Heathcliff, immobile, le mettait dans un tel état, qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsque le duel commencerait ? Son frisson s'intensifia. Il voulait savoir ! Etait-ce ainsi que Lancer se sentait lorsqu'il brandissait sa lance à un adversaire ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu un tel maniaque des combats. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de voir couler le sang que le fait de voir couler _son_ sang qui le faisait bouillir dans ses veines.

Il en voulait plus, de cette sensation jusque-là inconnue…

Le décompte s'écoulait, inlassable, mais lent, bien trop lent au goût de Shirou. Pour essayer de se distraire. Il observa les alentours. Heathcliff était posé, détendu. Il ne révélait aucun stress. 2tait-il certain de sa victoire ? Possible, mais cette pensée était fondée. Yui et Musume observaient les deux combattants, se parlant à voix trop basse pour être entendue ed là où il se tenait. En bas, loin sous ses pieds, l'Aincrad continuait de se décomposer en un million de pixels. Soudain, l'Emiya se raidit, réalisant quelque chose. Il se trouvait actuellement sur une plateforme invisible créé par Akihiko plus tôt parce qu'il avait voulu discuter avec Kirito, Asuna, puis avec Shirou lui-même. Mais cette plateforme ne faisait pas partie de l'Aincrad. Autrement dit, lorsque le duel allait commencer…

… La plateforme allait disparaître !

 _« Et merde… »_ Grimaça mentalement le _Faker_ , avant de regarder le décompte avec un regard précipité.

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _START !_

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Shirou, qui tomba dans le vide. Il avait un regard exaspéré alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur Heathcliff, qui se contenta de sourire légèrement. L'Emiya pouvait presque l'imaginer hausser les épaules négligemment. Cependant, Akihiko était beaucoup trop impassible pour réellement agir ainsi. Aussi se contenta-t-il de regarder son adversaire chuter vers l'Aincrad, comme s'il regardait un spécimen curieux. Il n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre mouvement, pas qu'il en ait eu besoin. Son corps flottait dans le ciel, après tout. Sans doute en raison de son statut de dieu et de Boss, il n'était pas soumis à la gravité.

Cela allait être gênant…

Serrant sa mâchoire, le _Faker_ créa une plateforme de mana sous ses pieds pour arrêter sa chute et répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, formant ainsi une représentation extrêmement grossière d'escalier pour atteindre finalement l'Aincrad sans s'y écraser. Voyant cela, Heathcliff sourit légèrement. Flottant toujours, il perdit progressivement de l'altitude jusqu'à atterrir en douceur en face de Shirou, à une dizaine de mètres de distance. Il semblait plutôt heureux.

« Je ne me lasse jamais de te voir faire ce genre de choses. » Avoua Akihiko avec un plaisir évident. « Tu as toujours démontré un talent sans précédent pour défier et dépasser les limites imposées par le système. Et tu le fais avec une telle aisance, si naturellement… On jurerait que tu es capable de faire de même dans la réalité. »

« Qui sait ? » Se moqua légèrement Shirou, ne niant pas la déclaration mais ne la confirmant pas non plus. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air vague pour dissimuler la vérité. « J'ai simplement compris que le mana dans ce monde était une forme d'énergie, et que cette énergie pouvait être canalisée directement au travers de techniques d'arme ou de soutien. Pourtant, cette énergie est censée être en nous, ce qui signifie que nous ne devrions pas avoir besoin d'un intermédiaire pour pouvoir la manipuler directement, ce qui est possible puisqu'elle est destinée à être manipulée. Il n'aura ensuite fallu que quelques efforts, une forte volonté et une grande imagination pour mouler le mana de la façon dont je le voulais. »

« Cela n'en reste pas moins un exploit incroyable. » Insista Heathcliff. « J'ai pensé et créé SAO dans tous ses aspects. J'ai imaginé et conçu ses limites. Et pourtant, tu as été le premier à me montrer et à me faire comprendre que ma propre vision de l'Aincrad était trop étriquée. Tu as mieux compris mon œuvre que moi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cela m'a rendu extatique de le découvrir. »

« … Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réaction. » Admit prudemment l'Emiya. « Puis-je, ou plutôt dois-je, demander pourquoi ? »

« Cela signifie que mon rêve n'est pas exclusif ! » S'exclama Akihiko avec une joie évidente, transmettant pour la première fois une véritable émotion. « Je ne suis pas tout seul ! Depuis toujours ou presque, j'ai eu cette vision d'un château d'acier flottant dans le ciel. C'est ce qui m'a incité à créer SAO. Et toi, Shirou-san, que vois-tu lorsque tu fermes les yeux ? »

« … » Malgré lui, l'Emiya sourit. « Je vois un monde s'étendant à l'infini, un monde rempli d'innombrables épées, chacune attendant son heure, que son nom soit appelé, que sa légende soit ravivée. »

« … Magnifique. » Murmura Heathcliff, les yeux fermés, comme s'il avait tenté d'imaginer un tel monde et que ce qu'il avait vu lui avait plu. « Pas étonnant qu'Excalibur t'aie préféré à moi dans mon propre monde… »

Le _Faker_ ne répondit pas, mais devint pensif. D'une certaine façon, il n'était pas surpris que Kayaba Akihiko pense ainsi. A sa manière, lui aussi était déformé. S'il avait été un mage, sans doute aurait-il développé spontanément son propre _Reality Marble_. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et il dut se contenter de SAO. Là encore, il était fort probable qu'Akihiko eût instinctivement senti cela. Après tout, la magie n'existait pas dans SAO, ce qui était un signe que le créateur de l'Aincrad ne croyait pas que la magie existait dans son propre monde. Et c'était pour cela que Shirou le fascinait autant, car sa façon de manipuler le mana dans le jeu s'apparentait directement à de la magie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre équivalant. De la magie dans un monde qui en était dépourvu… Cela ne pouvait qu'attirer la curiosité de Heathcliff, qui n'en comprenait même pas la notion ou qui l'avait rejetée.

« … Mais assez parlé ! » Annonça l'homme, rouvrant les yeux. « Le combat a déjà commencé ! »

Sur ce, il bondit sur l'Emiya a une vitesse surprenante. Ce dernier fut momentanément pris par surprise, mais se reprit très vite et para l'arme avec ses deux lames. L'instant d'après, ses yeux se plissèrent et son corps se crispa légèrement pour résister à la puissance de l'impact. Même ainsi, son corps fut repoussé de plusieurs dizaines de mètres malgré le fait que ses pieds soient fermement ancrés au sol. Pour preuve, il y avait désormais deux traces linéaires, surmontées d'un faible nuage de poussière, qui reliaient la position de Shirou à celle de Heathcliff. Et, bien qu'il ait paré le coup, l' _Outside System Gaemr_ avait perdu 5% de sa vie de ce seul échange. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait le plus.

 _« L'Aincrad tout entier est censé être un_ Immortal Object _, alors comment se fait-il que le sol ait été endommagé par mes pieds lorsque j'ai été repoussé ? »_ Essaya de comprendre le garçon, n'accordant que le plus bref des regards à la raison de sa curiosité, avant de reporter son entière attention sur son adversaire et de ne plus le quitter des yeux. _« Se pourrait-il que l'autodestruction de l'Aincrad ait désactivé l'indestructibilité ? Ou est-ce l'œuvre de Heathcliff, plus tôt, lorsqu'il a manuellement désactivé le statut d'_ Immortal Object _de quelque chose ? Au début, je pensais que c'était son propre statut qu'il avait modifié, mais peut-être y a-t-il plus à cela… »_

Shirou n'eut cependant pas plus de temps pour y penser car, déjà, Heathcliff avait repris son offensive. Grâce à [Holy Sword], qui offrait le plus parfait équilibre d'attaque et de défense, Kayaba Akihiko put mener un assaut sans relâche, tentant de dominer le duel dès le début sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de répliquer. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Emiya n'était pas un amateur. Certes, sa puissance et même sa vitesse étaient inférieures au dieu autoproclamé de l'Aincrad, mais ce n'était pas un inconvénient. Au contraire, cela allait permettra au _Faker_ de révéler son véritable potentiel.

Sa posture changea et des de minuscules failles commencèrent à apparaître dans sa garde. Sans surprise, Heathcliff s'engouffra dans l'une d'elle sans attendre, persuadé d'avoir pris l'avantage. Sa certitude était telle qu'il faillit ne pas réagir à temps lorsque Night Sky Sword apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, sortant de son angle mort. Il parvint de justesse à parer la lame et a reculé hors de portée. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour analyser la situation et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, en vain. Un léger froncement de sourcil apparut sur son visage, avant de disparaître rapidement.

Shirou retint un sourire.

Cette fois, ce fut son tour d'attaquer. Brandissant sa lame, il asséna un premier coup, qui fut cependant paré sans difficulté, suivit d'un second, qui fut arrêté tout aussi facilement. L'énorme bouclier était si massif qu'il protégeait son porteur avec un minimum d'effort, et si résistant qu'il absorbait sans peine les dégâts qu'il recevait. Ce n'était pas comme pour l'Emiya, qui avait perdu 5% de sa santé juste de bloqué un coup plus tôt. Heureusement, grâce à [Battle Healing], il en avait déjà récupéré la plus grande partie, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que le _Faker_ ne pouvait pas passer au travers de la garde d'Akihiko… Du moins, pas encore. Néanmoins, cet échange s'était révélé instructif et avait notamment permis à Shirou de découvrir un détail important.

Heathcliff était puissant, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait été pendant la bataille contre le Boss du 75ème Etage et sa lutte ensuite contre Kirito. Ses statistiques avaient définitivement été revues à la hausse C'était une situation inattendue, mais pas désespérée. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que rendre l'affrontement plus intéressant. Shirou doutait que son adversaire aurait été un combat intéressant autrement. Une fois de plus, il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, sensation qu'il ne trouvait pas du tout désagréable ! L'Emiya en voulait plus…

Heathcliff reprit finalement l'offensive, mais ne put que rentrer dans le jeu de Shirou. Bien que l'Emiya soit physiquement en désavantage, il compensait largement cela par l'utilisation du style d'Archer, qu'il avait lui-même perfectionné pour le rendre plus adaptable à diverses situations. Il avait également beaucoup d'expérience, bien plus qu'Akihiko n'en aurait jamais. Dans l'immédiat cela ne lui permettait que de faire jeu égal, mais cela pourrait changer à tout moment, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle ce style était considéré comme suicidaire par ceux qui le voyaient et le comprenaient. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de son adversaire.

Cela ne faisait que frissonner Shirou davantage…

Finalement, Heathcliff fit une erreur. Les attaques répétées de l'Emiya avaient forcé son bouclier à se décalé très légèrement sur le côté, juste assez pour pouvoir appliquer le premier coup direct du duel. Retenant un sourire triomphant, le _Faker_ saisit immédiatement sa chance et frappa. Le sourire devint immédiatement une grimace, qui lui échappa, lorsqu'il vit la pointe de son épée incapable de s'approcher davantage de la chair d'Akihiko en raison d'un champ de force indiquant _Immortal Object_. Ne l'avait-il pourtant pas désactivé plus tôt ?

La surprise et le choc ne le figèrent qu'un bref moment, mais ce fut plus que suffisant pour Heathcliff d'en tirer profit.

Son corps fit un mouvement circulaire donnant de l'élan à sa jambe qui s'écrasa contre le flan de l'Emiya. Heureusement, Heathcliff ne disposait que de [Hand-to-Hand Combat] comme [Compétence] désarmée, ce qui ne s'appliquait donc pas aux coups de pied, mais même ainsi, le choc fut violent. Shirou fut envoyé voler sur le côté, roulant plusieurs fois au sol, mais parvint à utiliser l'élan pour se relever et se remettre en garde dans la foulée. Ce fut 'ailleurs juste à temps, car son opposant était déjà sur lui. Akihiko avait bondit en l'air, son épée brandit vers le ciel, prêt à couper le _Faker_ en deux.

Voyant cela, et rendu momentanément incapable d'esquiver le coup approchant, Shirou ne put que raffermir sa prise sur Night Sky Sword et Blue Rose Sword et à croiser les lames au-dessus de sa tête pour arrêter l'attaque ennemie. Ce n'était pas une bonne solution, surtout face à un adversaire possédant une force supérieure, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait. L'épée de Heathcliff entra en contact avec celles de l'Emiya et, sans surprise, le choc fut extrêmement brutal. Serrant les dents à se les en faire craquer, il tenta de résister de toutes ses forces à l'assaut, mais ses bras se mirent rapidement à trembler tandis que le sol sous ses pieds se fissurait. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps dans cette position. Tant pis…

 _I am the…_

 **CRACK !**

Surpris, Shirou se sentit tomber. Il n'osa cependant pas détourner le regard de son adversaire, mais il remarqua que lui aussi sembla déconcerté pendant un infirme instant, avant de refléter un léger amusement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'Emiya pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. En effet, il tombait. Il chutait si vite qu'il n'avait que vaguement conscience du fait que le paysage autour de lui n'était plus le même. Brièvement, il se rendit compte que le plafond s'éloignait avant de ressentir une violente douleur dans le dos lorsque celui-ci entra en contact avec quelque chose de dur…

 **CRACK !**

Et il tombait une nouvelle fois. Après un arrêt brutal qui n'avait duré qu'un courte seconde, le voilà qui chutait à nouveau, quoique beaucoup plus lentement que précédemment. Après encore un bref moment dans un état relatif de pesanteur, son dos s'écrasa contre une surface plate, provoquant une violente douleur à irradier dans tout son corps. Tremblant légèrement, Shirou parvint néanmoins à se relever sans véritable difficulté. Ses armes toujours en main, il ne les avait jamais lâchées, il vérifia sa santé et vit qu'il avait moins de 20% de santé restante. Tout cela avait été pour le moins violent pour lui faire perdre autant de vie…

 _« J'ai dû tomber de deux étages… »_ Songea Shirou en regardant le trou par lequel il était arrivé, et dans lequel il pouvait voir le trou par lequel il était arrivé.

Observant plus attentivement, il pouvait distinguer un second trou, à travers le premier, dans le plafond de l'étage supérieur, où la silhouette lointaine de Heathcliff était perceptible. L'Emiya ne pouvait pas être certain, en raison de la distance, mais il pensait avoir vu l'homme sourire brièvement lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Un instant plus tard, Akihiko fit un pas dans le trou et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Evidemment, plutôt que de tomber purement et simplement, il descendait à un rythme rapide mais contrôlé, définitivement maître de sa chute.

Souriant à la vue parodique du dieu descendant parmi les hommes qu'offrait Heathcliff, Shirou activa son [Reinforcement], qu'il utilisa pour booster les effets passifs de [Battle Healing], accélérant ainsi la régénération de sa santé à un rythme extrêmement rapide. Heathcliff remarqua cela et ajusta son rythme en conséquence. Néanmoins, même ainsi, il n'arriva pas en face de l'Emiya avant que celui-ci ne soit remonté à plus de 65%. Encore une fois, les yeux d'Akihiko brillaient avec intérêt.

« Tu ne cesses décidément jamais de me surprendre… » Commenta-t-il avec un plaisir évident. « Quelle astuce as-tu utilisé cette fois-ci ? J'ai cru reconnaître l'action de [Battle Healing], mais cette [Compétence] n'est pas censée avoir de tels effets en si peu de temps. As-tu utilisé ton mana directement pour la stimuler ? »

« Pas cette fois. » Réfuta Shirou. « J'aurais pu le faire, mais l'utilisation de mon mana directement en consomme beaucoup plus que par l'intermédiaire d'une [Compétence]. Or, même si j'ai une grande réserve de [Mana], je ne pense pas avoir le luxe de le gaspiller inutilement. A la place, j'ai décidé d'utiliser [Reinforcement]. »

« Cette [Compétence] ne m'est pas familière… » Avoua Heathcliff avec réticence mais aussi une curiosité évidente.

« Il s'agissait à la base de la sous-technique des [Compétences] de forge qui permettait d'améliorer la netteté, la durabilité, ou tout autre aspect d'une arme. » Expliqua l'Emiya. « J'ai simplement poussé son utilisation à un tel point que [Reinforcement] a fini par en devenir une [Compétence] à part entière, me permettant littéralement de renforcer n'importe quel aspect de moi-même, que cela soit mon propre corps ou l'une de mes [Compétences]. Appliqué sur [Battle Healing], cela me permet de guérir beaucoup plus rapidement. »

« Fascinant… » S'émerveilla Akihiko. « Pour même être en mesure de détourner des [Compétences] de leur usage d'origine, c'est vraiment incroyable. »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi. » Répliqua Shirou en haussant les épaules. « Il est bien possible de faire de même dans le monde réel. C'est comme prendre une batte de Baseball ou un club de Golf et de s'en servir de matraque. Le principe est le même. »

« … Oui, je suppose. » Considéra Heathcliff. « Mais, même ainsi, pour posséder une [Compétence] telle que [Reinforcement], la logique voudrait que tu aies possédé au moins une [Compétence] de forge. »

« Peut-être… » Sourit l'Emiya, sans toutefois confirmer.

« Cela ne me surprendrait même pas, compte tenu de tout ce que tu m'as montré jusqu'à présent… » Révéla le créateur de SAO. « Savais-tu que j'avais la capacité de consulter le profil des joueurs ? »

« Non, mais ce serait logique, étant donné ta position d'administrateur du jeu. » Réfléchit le _Faker_ , prudent.

« En effet. Je peux accéder à n'importe quel profil… Mais pas au tien. » Révéla Akihiko. « Ou plutôt, je peux y accéder, mais les données y sont comme chiffrées, illisibles. »

« … Je n'ai pas d'explication à ce phénomène. » Avoua Shirou, sincère, même s'il avait vaguement le sentiment que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec son _Reality Marble_.

« Dommage, mais je m'y attendais un peu… » Affirma Heathcliff en se permettant un petit sourire. « Bien, ce petit moment de discussion t'aura permis de recouvrer ta santé à 80%. Veux-tu encore un peu de temps ou pouvons-nous reprendre ? »

« Depuis quand interrompt-on un combat pour discuter et se reposer ? » Répliqua l'Emiya, levant un sourcil.

« Touché. » Concéda Akihiko en hochant la tête. « Cela dit, tu ne peux pas vraiment m'en vouloir. Tant de tes actions sont incompréhensibles pour moi et je n'aurai sans doute plus d'autres occasions de satisfaire ma curiosité. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais trouvé un moyen de me blesser, donc je reste celui qui dicte comment se déroule le duel jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »

« … » Shirou resserra sa prise sur ses armes, mais ne réagit pas, c'était après tout la vérité. A la place, il réorienta l'action de [Reinforcement] pour améliorer sa [Strenght] et son [Agility]. « Je suis prêt à reprendre. L'échauffement est terminé, il est temps d'être sérieux… »

« Oh ? » Fit Heathcliff, intrigué.

Se remettant en position de combat, l'Emiya bondit soudainement vers son adversaire, sa vitesse incomparable à ce qu'il avait affiché auparavant, grâce à la double action de [Reinforcement] et de [Sprint]. Surpris, Akihiko leva son bouclier pour se défendre, mais fut trop lent à réagir. Shirou esquiva la protection et, se retrouvant dans le dos non-protégé du dieu de l'Aincrad, asséna une pluie de coups en succession rapides. Malheureusement, aucune de ses attaques ne parvint à traverser le statut d' _Immortal Object_ de Heathcliff. Naturellement, ce dernier se retourna, mais le _Faker_ se déplaça en conséquence, de façon à toujours rester dans l'angle mort de son ennemi. Cette danse étrange perdura pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que Shirou décide qu'il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de cette impasse tant qu'il avait l'avantage dans cet échange.

 _I am the bone of my sword_

Sautant en l'air, l'Emiya asséna une violente frappe simultanée de ses deux épées contre l'arrière du crâne de Heathcliff. Sans surprise, l'attaque fut une nouvelle fois bloquée par le statut d' _Immortal Object_ de son adversaire. Néanmoins, même ainsi, le coup propulsa Akihiko au loin, lui faisant au passage traverser le plancher de trois étages. Bien que cela n'ait fait aucun dégât, cela s'était malgré tout révélé assez satisfaisant. Sans hésiter, il sauta à travers le trou nouvellement créé et, usant de [Acrobatics], parvint à se réceptionner en douceur. Il répéta la manœuvre deux fois de plus et se dirigea vers la position de son opposant.

Shirou fut surpris, et légèrement méfiant, de le voir toujours allongé dans un cratère, regardant le plafond avec une expression réfléchie.

« A l'instant… Le jeu a eu comme des ratés. » Murmura Heathcliff. « Evidemment, ce n'est pas possible. SAO ne peut pas avoirs de bugs, le système _Cardinal_ a été conçu pour les éviter. Même en supposant que l'autodestruction ait déjà effacé certaines fonctionnalités, il ne devrait toujours pas être possible pour des bugs de se manifester si spontanément. Et comme si tu avais anticipé ce bug, tu as su en tirer pleinement profit… Serait-ce ton œuvre ? Mais comment serait-ce possible ? »

« … Arrête de poser des questions. » Ordonna Shirou. « Si tu veux des réponses, vient les chercher, mais arrête d'interrompre continuellement ce combat que _tu_ as demandé ! »

« … Tu as raison, je suis désolé. » S'excusa Heathcliff en se relevant. « Finissons ce duel et, quand je t'aurais vaincu, je te poserai toutes les questions qui me semblent pertinentes ou intrigantes. »

« Bien sûr… Mais ce ne sera que _si_ tu gagnes ! » Répliqua l'Emiya avec un sourire.

« Soit. »

Et le combat reprit, plus violent que jamais. Avec la première ligne de son aria activée, Shirou était désormais assez fort pour parer pleinement les attaques d'Akihiko sans perdre de santé. Progressivement, la lutte gagna en intensité, chaque mouvement devenant décisif, pouvant tuer si bien placé. Encore une fois, le cœur du _Faker_ se mit à battre avec excitation. C'était ça ! Ce sentiment… Cela le faisait se sentir plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il comprenait enfin la portée de ce qui lui avait manqué dans sa première ligne temporelle. Autant le dire, c'était jouissif.

Et pendant ce temps-là, la bataille continuait de faire rage…

Si un joueur de SAO avait vu l'affrontement titanesque qui se déroulait actuellement dans l'Aincrad, il n'en serait pas revenu. Chaque fois que les lames entraient en contact, l'air semblait vibrer, non, _vibrait_ ! Les dommages collatéraux étaient partout. Il y avait des cratères, et autres signes de destruction, absolument partout. Et le combat lui-même était en trois dimensions ! Shirou et Heathcliff ne se battaient pas seulement sur terrain plat, où ils ne pouvaient se diriger qu'en fonction des quatre points cardinaux. Ils n'étaient pas limités par le nord, sud, est ou ouest. La hauteur devait également être prise en compte. Après tout, il n'était pas rare que l'un des deux combattants soit projeté à travers un étage, ou six, soit vers le bas, soit, plus occasionnellement, vers le haut.

Ce fut ainsi que, après plus d'une heure de lutte incessante, le duel avait fini par atteindre le 50ème Etage de l'Aincrad. Pourtant, ni l'Emiya ni le Kayaba n'étaient fatigués. Au contraire, ils semblaient être totalement immergés dans l'instant présent, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait les arrêter. Ils étaient littéralement seuls au monde dans ce château. Même les PNJ avaient été désactivés ! Quant à Yui et Musume, elles se contentaient d'observer la lutte de loin, bien à l'abri dans le ciel lointain.

Au cours de cette heure de combat ininterrompu, Shirou était lentement arrivé à une conclusion. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'ignorer le statut d' _Immortal Object_ , et donc d'infliger des dégâts à Heathcliff, avec ses armes actuelles. Night Sky Sword et Blue Rose Sword étaient de bonnes lames, parmi le top 10 de SAO, mais même elles ne pouvaient pas passer outre la protection absolue conférée par le système. C'était une règle tacite dans tout jeu, un joueur de pouvait vaincre un administrateur qui usait librement de tous ses droits et capacités que lui conférait sa position, de la même façon qu'un homme ne pouvait pas espérer s'opposer à un dieu…

L'Emiya sourit. Sa posture se détendit et il rangea ses armes dans son inventaire, qu'il referma ensuite immédiatement. Confus et méfiant devant cette action illogique, Heathcliff hésita. Il commençait à comprendre à quel point le mode de pensée de Shirou était dangereux et, pour cette raison, il n'osait le sous-estimer même, ou peut-être surtout, en le voyant volontairement se désarmer en plein milieu de la lutte. Les yeux d'Akihiko se plissèrent, prêt à se défendre à tout ce qui allait lui tomber dessus et… Rien. Une seconde passa. Puis deux. Puis dix. Puis une minute. Toujours rien. Le _Faker_ n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sa santé, actuellement à 67%, n'avait pas été stimulée, donc il ne semblait pas essayer de gagner du temps.

« … Que fais-tu ? » Finit par demander Heathcliff, ressentant une étrange pression face à une telle situation incompréhensible pour lui. « Est-ce que tu abandonnes ? Non, ça ne te ressemble pas… Mais je ne vois tout simplement pas d'autre explication à ce que tu fais actuellement. »

« Pourquoi ne pas approcher et vérifier ? » Proposa Shirou, avec un soupçon d'arrogance.

Plutôt que de l'encourager, cela fit Akihiko reculé inconsciemment d'un pas. Un filet de sueur couvrit lentement son front, alors que leur lutte précédente n'était même pas parvenue à rendre sa respiration irrégulière. Pour un homme dicté par la logique tel que lui, une situation de ce genre était parmi les pires qui soient pour ses nerfs. L'inconnu et l'imprévisible ne faisaient pas un bon mélange chez quelqu'un qui était habitué à avoir un contrôle total sur toute chose.

Non, c'était ridicule !

Peu importe à quel point Shirou était puissant et dangereux, il restait incapable de le blesser. Et sans arme, il ne pourrait absolument rien faire. Il devait avoir agi pour faire hésiter Heathcliff et ainsi gagner du temps pour penser à un plan. Oui, ce devait être ça ! Attendre davantage ne ferait que jouer le jeu de son adversaire. Dans SAO, il était un dieu, il ne craignait personne. Sa détermination ravivée, il bondit en direction de l'Emiya, dont le sourire s'élargit. Le _Faker_ plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il tenait une épée invisible. La confiance d'Akihiko grimpa encore plus à cette vue. Il n'existait pas d'arme invisible dans l'Aincrad. Ce n'était que du bluff…

 _Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

 **SLASH !**

Heathcliff ne put que cligner des yeux, incapable de comprendre de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un moment, il était sur le point d'abattre son épée sur son adversaire et, l'instant suivant, Shirou l'avait tranché en deux, une immense lame tenue entre ses deux mains le traversant de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite. Pourtant, son incompréhension ne s'arrêtait pas là. L'épée avait clairement traversé son statut d' _Immortal Object_ , mais ne lui avait infligé aucun dégât. Cependant, il pouvait voir tous ses équipements et son arme se dépixéliser, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Son incompréhension ne dura cependant que jusqu'à ce qu'Aikhiko vît clairement ce qui lui était passé au travers.

« … C'est… Mais comment ? » Murmura-t-il, encore sous le choc. « L' _Object Eraser_ a disparu des banques de données depuis déjà un certain temps ! Comment peux-tu l'avoir en ta possession ? » Son regard dériva ensuite en direction de Yui, et la lumière se fit en lui. « … C'était donc ça… Yui-MHC… Non, Yui l'avait activé cette fois-là, juste avant que l' _Object Eraser_ ne disparaisse des fichiers. Tu te l'étais donc approprié… Stocké dans ton inventaire, je suppose. Je vais me retenir pour l'instant de demander comment tu as réalisé cela, étant donné qu'il ne s'agit même pas réellement d'un item du jeu, mais je suis néanmoins curieux de savoir comment tu as pu l'invoquer dans tes mains. Cela ne devrait pas être possible… »

« Je dispose d'une [Compétence] nommée [Projection]. » Accepta de répondre Shirou. « [Projection] est l'ultime [Compétence] de forge. Elle me permet de transférer instantanément n'importe quelle arme de mon inventaire dans mes mains. De plus, si j'ai déjà créé une arme donnée mais que celle-ci n'est pas dans mon inventaire, je peux la concevoir spontanément en échange d'un peu de mana. »

« … Effrayant. » Avoua sincèrement Heathcliff. Même lui ignorait que _Cardinal_ avait généré une telle [Compétence] monstrueuse. Après tout, en dehors des plus communes, il était difficile de garder la trace de chacune d'elles, surtout que le système pouvait véritablement en produire un nombre infini. Seules les [Compétences uniques] étaient directement supervisées par Akihiko lui-même car il voulait savoir qui les possédait. Même ainsi, une [Compétence] telle que [Projection] devait avoir des exigences particulièrement strictes. S'il s'agissait effectivement d'une [Compétence] de forge, que l'Emiya n'avait pas hésité à qualifier d'ultime, cela signifiait qu'il fallait au minimum posséder plusieurs autres [Compétences] de forge, peut-être même [Reinforcement], et qu'elles soient toutes au niveau 1000.

Mais le plus effrayant, outre la [Compétence] elle-même, était la facilité et la fluidité avec laquelle Shirou s'en servait. Le _Faker_ avait su l'utiliser avec un timing parfait, comme s'il l'avait possédé et perfectionné pendant des années. La moindre erreur aurait abouti à sa défaite, mais il avait au contraire été le vainqueur de l'échange. Et il avait décidé d'utiliser l' _Object Eraser_ de toutes les armes possibles et imaginables. Comme son nom le suggérait, l' _Object Eraser_ était un outil d'administrateur qui permettait littéralement d'effacer le code source de toute partie du jeu. Utilisé sur un joueur, cela effaçait son avatar ainsi que tous ses équipements, son inventaire et même le compte du joueur.

Heureusement Heathcliff n'était pas n'importe quel avatar. Il s'agissait de l'avatar qui était lié au compte de l'administrateur principal de SAO. Autrement dit, il s'agissait du seul avatar qui ne pouvait pas simplement être effacé, car le compte de l'administrateur principal était ineffaçable sans également effacer SAO, ce qui provoquerait un paradoxe, un élément du jeu essayant d'effacer le jeu dans lequel il existait et qui lui permettait l'action en question. Autant dire que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Cependant, tout l'équipement qu'Akihiko avait porté au moment d'être frappé avait disparu, effacé. Même son statut d' _Immortal Object_ avait été désactivé, ce qui était dans les limites des capacités de l' _Object Eraser_.

 _I have created over a thousand blades_

Heathcliff fut soudainement arraché de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Shirou levé le bras gauche dans sa direction. Soudainement pris d'un mauvais sentiment, il bondit en arrière. Il tenta d'ouvrir son menu pour réactiver son statut d' _Immortal Object_ , mais en fut incapable avant d'être soudainement attaqué par ce qui semblait être un véritable déluge d'épées pleuvant sur lui de toutes les directions. Littéralement ! La puissance de feu utilisée par l'Emiya fut telle que l'étage tout entier trembla, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il s'effondre sur lui-même, écrasé par le poids des 50 étages au-dessus. Le _Faker_ eut tout juste le temps de détruire une petite partie du sol sous lui pour descendra à l'étage en dessous, heureux que chaque étage soit individuellement capable de supporter le poids de tout l'Aincrad, même lorsque celui-ci s'effondrait. Sacrée architecture !

Plutôt que de se réjouir de sa réussite, Shirou regarda le plafond avec une vigilance extrême. Si cela avait été la réalité, il aurait pu se détendre, car la plupart des armes utilisées dans cette attaque auraient probablement été des _Noble Phantasms_. Dans SAO, cependant, les armes les plus puissantes avaient à peine le même potentiel destructeur qu'un _Noble Phantasm_ de rang B. Bien que cela fût encore plus que correct, l'Emiya n'était pas convaincu que cela suffise à vaincre Heathcliff. Les probabilités n'étaient pas si élevées que ça qu'Akihiko ait effectivement été tué. C'était possible, bien sûr, mais le _Faker_ ne parierait pas sa vie dessus.

« Eh bien, ce fut plutôt inattendu… » Déclara Akihiko, apparaissant soudainement en face de Shirou. « Bien joué, honnêtement. Je suppose que c'était également l'une de tes applications de la [Projection] ? »

« Oui. » Confirma l'Emiya, sans s'étendre sur le sujet, préférant observer son adversaire.

Heathcliff avait visiblement souffert. Sa santé avait chuté en dessous de 40% et il avait encore trois épées empalées dans un bras, une jambe et l'estomac. Néanmoins, son statut d' _Immortal Object_ avait été réactivé, donc il ne perdait plus de vie. Distraitement, il arracha les armes une à une de son corps, avant de manipuler son menu et de faire réapparaitre sur son avatar le même équipement exact que celui détruit quelques instants plus tôt. Voyant cela, Shirou regarda l' _Object Eraser_ , qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains, et, avec un soupir, le rangea dans son inventaire.

« Oh ? » Fit Heathcliff, surpris. « Tu ne vas pas réutiliser l' _Object Eraser_? »

« Je doute que je réussisse à t'avoir une deuxième fois, maintenant que l'effet de surprise est passé. » Expliqua Shirou en haussant les épaules. « Et puis, l' _Object Eraser_ n'est pas adapté à mon style de combat. Sa lame est trop longue et encombrante. Bien que je puisse m'en servir, je ne la maîtrise pas suffisamment pour oser m'appuyer dessus dans un tel combat. Et de toute façon, j'ai déjà confirmé mes soupçons, donc je n'aurai probablement plus besoin de m'en servir. »

Sur ce, il projeta Excalibur qu'il tint à deux mains.

« Je vois… » Murmura Akihiko, souriant.

En effet, Excalibur était probablement la seule arme qui pourrait lui infliger des dégâts. Après tout, posséder Excalibur permettait à son porteur d'être l'égal d'un administrateur, ainsi que d'être protégé contre les changements d'état ou de statut. Posséder Excalibur ne rendait pas invulnérable, autrement dit, ne faisait pas de quelqu'un un _Immortal Object_ , mais utilisée contre quelqu'un avec ce statut, l'invulnérabilité conférée par _Immortal Object_ ne s'appliquait tout simplement plus. Et ceci pourrait bien finir par être un problème pour Heathcliff. Même sans une telle arme, Shirou était déjà difficile à traiter, alors avec…

« Il semblerait que je ne puisse plus me permettre de me retenir… » Constata Akihiko avec un léger sourire.

Entendant cela, l'Emiya fronça les sourcils. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'était plus temps de jouer. Jusqu'à présent, lui non plus ne s'était pas donné à fond, voulant profiter au maximum de ces moments de lutte intense pour essayer de comprendre et de se familiariser avec ce nouveau sentiment qui avait germé en lui. Mais s'il voulait gagner ce duel, il allait devoir montrer tous ses atouts, jusqu'au dernier. Il en avait déjà utilisé pas mal, mais il lui restait encore ses cartes maîtresses les plus puissantes. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas utiliser les [Compétences] classiques de SAO, car Heathcliff pourrait les contrer, comme il l'avait fait avec Kirito, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un handicap.

 _Cursed by Life, yet blessed by Death_

« Il est temps d'en finir ! » S'exclama le Kayaba, bondissant vers Shirou à une vitesse si élevée qu'une personne normale ne l'aurait tout simplement pas vu se déplacer. Pour n'importe qui, même ceux ayant une excellente perception, cela aurait été considéré comme de la téléportation. Mais pas pour l'Emiya. Le _Faker_ ne bougea pas, restant immobile jusqu'au dernier moment, et para finalement l'arme de Heathcliff avec Excalibur, bien au choc de ce dernier.

« Technique intéressante… » Commenta Shirou, presque sur le ton de la conversation. « Je la connais aussi. »

« Comment… ? » Murmura Akihiko, toujours sous le choc et l'incrédulité. « Même [Fluctlight Acceleration] ? Mais qui es-tu, exactement ? Ou peut-être que la vraie question serait, qu'es-tu ? Se pourrait-il que les rumeurs à ton sujet soient vraies ? »

« Qui sait ? » Répondit l'Emiya, légèrement amusé de voir son adversaire, d'ordinaire parfaitement calme, aussi confus et incertain.

Cela dit, Shirou savait parfaitement de quelles rumeurs Heathcliff parlait. A un moment donné, dans les derniers temps de SAO, plusieurs rumeurs avaient commencé à se propager à propos du _Faker_ suggérant que, peut-être, il n'était pas réellement un joueur prisonnier dans SAO comme eux. L'Emiya n'avait jamais pris la peine de démentir ces rumeurs parce que, techniquement, elles étaient vraies. Il n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été, un joueur _prisonnier_ de SAO. Il avait la possibilité de partir quand il le voulait, ce qui lui arrivait généralement une fois par semaine. Cependant, la théorie des croyants à cette rumeur était un peu plus farfelue que la réalité.

Apparemment, ils croyaient qu'il était une sorte de programme informatique qui s'était rebellé contre _Cardinal_ et avait décidé de venir en aide aux joueurs pour les aider à finir le jeu. D'autres, une minorité, pensaient que Shirou serait plutôt une sorte de virus informatique qui avait infecté SAO et qui profitait de la puissance du jeu pour gagner en puissance et en intelligence. C'étaient les deux théories les plus populaires, mais il y en avait encore beaucoup d'autres, vraiment improbables ou incohérentes, qui n'étaient pas digne de mention. Personnellement, l'Emiya aimait bien la deuxième. Et si l'on y pensait, la première s'apparentait davantage à la situation de Yui. C'était un peu une blague entre eux.

Se remettant finalement du choc, Heathcliff augmenta les effets de [Fluctlight Acceleration]. Auparavant, il s'était contenté d'accélérer sa perception à cent fois celle d'une personne normale. Face à n'importe qui, cela aurait dû être suffisant. Mais, face à quelqu'un qui utilisait la même capacité, ce serait à celui qui l'utiliserait le mieux qui prendrait l'avantage. Pour mettre toutes ses chances de son côté, il ouvrit également son profil et, avec ses droits d'administrateur, il maximisa toutes les statistiques de son avatar. Cela fait, il reprit son assaut contre Shirou.

La lutte reprit, plus intense et violente que jamais. Progressivement, le combat dégénérait vers des vitesses tout simplement ridicules. Trois cents fois plus rapide qu'une personne ordinaire. Cinq cent fois. Mille fois. Deux mille fois. A de telles vitesse, la gravité n'avait plus d'effet sur les deux combattants, qui pouvaient parfois être vus brièvement à se battre sur une surface verticale. Ou plutôt justement non, ils ne pouvaient pas être vu puisqu'ils se déplaçaient plus de deux mille fois plus vite que ce que l'œil humain était capable de percevoir.

Chaque étage de l'Aincrad, ou presque, avait subi les conséquences de cet affrontement titanesque. Heathcliff serra les dents, mais ce fut pour empêcher un sourire de se manifester plutôt que d'exprimer sa colère. Tout comme Shirou, il prenait un véritable plaisir à combattre son adversaire. Dans ce monde de toute façon voué à la destruction, les deux combattants s'affrontaient à une vitesse cinq mille fois supérieur à celle qu'ils possédaient en temps normal. Honnêtement, Akihiko n'avait pas vraiment pensé que le duel qu'il avait demandé aurait dégénéré à ce point. En fait, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas trop réfléchi à ce qu'il attendait d'une telle bataille. Il avait juste fait cette demande spontanément, sur un coup de tête.

Avait-il eu l'intention d'offrir un combat impossible à Shirou ? Non, probablement pas. Ce n'était pas son genre Avait-il prévu de tester les véritables limites du joueur le plus mystérieux et imprévisible de SAO ? C'était bien possible. La seule chose dont il avait été certain, c'était qu'il n'utiliserait pas [Fluctlight Acceleration], car ce n'était pas une fonction propre à SAO mais plutôt à l'appareil qu'il utilisait pour rester connecté au jeu, une version extrêmement avancé du classique _Nerve Gear_. Pourtant, pris dans la lutte, il avait finir par l'utiliser. Cela avait semblé si naturel qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ne pas le faire. Et contre toute attente, l'Emiya avait également utilisé [Fluctlight Acceleration].

Plus que tout le reste, ce fait en particulier était impossible. Ce n'était pas une fonction du _Nerve Gear_. Akihiko lui-même n'utilisait pas un simple _Nerve Gear_ , mais une variante avancée, un prototype d'un appareil nommé _Medicuboid_ , destiné à faire des analyses extrêmement poussées du corps humain. Le prototype en question, contrairement aux versions futures si celles-ci devaient être rendues publiques, était totalement débridé. Le Kayaba l'avait conçu ainsi afin de pouvoir entièrement scanner son cerveau et numériser ses ondes cérébrales, le transformant en une sorte de pseudo-IA. Tout cela dans le but d'explorer le monde virtuel à la recherche de son rêve. Le château dans le ciel n'existait pas dans le monde réel, mais ici, peut-être…

Dans tous les cas, il était donc illogique que Shirou puisse également utiliser [Fluctlight Acceleration] à moins d'avoir sa propre version débridée du _Medicuboid_ , ce qui était impossible puisqu'il n'en existait qu'un seul exemplaire, le sien. Cela confirmait-il donc que l'Emiya n'était en réalité pas un joueur du tout mais une sorte d'IA ? Etait-il capable de répliquer ce qu'il voyait en plus de développer ses propres algorithmes de créativité sous forme de [Compétences] ? Heathcliff l'ignorait et, dans l'immédiat, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il s'amusait trop pour cela.

Peut-être fut-ce pour cela que, lorsque Shirou utilisa un _Mana Burst_ sur lui, il ne réagit pas avec choc ou surprise. En fait, il ne parut même pas perturbé par cette attaque qui, de toute évidence, était plus proche d'une attaque magique que d'une technique d'épée. Akihiko était tout simplement trop profondément concentré sur la bataille et le plaisir qu'il en éprouvait pour se soucier de ce genre de petites choses qui, en comparaison, semblaient si peu importantes. Toutefois, même avec son mode de pensée actuel, ou plutôt en raison de celui-ci, il comprit instinctivement que cette vague d'énergie bleutée était dangereuse. Tel était le résultat de l'expérience acquise en affrontant l'Emiya.

Plissant les yeux, Heathcliff se protégea derrière son bouclier. Il aurait pu tenter d'esquiver le _Mana Burst_ mais, quelque part, il avait senti qu'il n'aurait pas réussi. Le risque n'en valait pas le jeu, surtout qu'en encaissant le coup avec [Holy Sword] et [Heavy Metal Equipment], il perdrait probablement 20-30% de sa santé, mais il survivrait à coup sûr. A l'inverse, s'il essayait d'esquiver et échouait, son avatar serait presque certainement détruit. Ainsi, il raffermit sa position et, à l'abri derrière son bouclier, il reçut l'attaque de Shirou. Malheureusement, il découvrit rapidement qu'il avait sous-estimé la violence de la vague d'énergie ennemie.

Le _Mana Burst_ , en effet, était un tel concentré de mana que, même en se protégeant parfaitement, Heathcliff fut simplement…Repoussé. Il ne perdit pas plus de santé que ce qu'il avait prédit, tout juste 22% de celle-ci, mais l'attaque l'emporta alors qu'elle continuait sa trajectoire, inébranlable. Lorsqu'il fut enfin capable de se libérer de l'emprise de cette vague d'énergie, après que celle-ci ait perdu suffisamment de puissance, Akihiko constata avec un choc mêlé d'amusement qu'il avait été transporté de force au-delà des limites de l'Aincrad. Son corps flottait désormais dans le ciel au-dessus des nuages, bien loin du château flottant. Un énorme trou sur le côté de la forteresse, à mi-hauteur, lui donnait une assez bonne impression de l'endroit par où il était sorti. Cependant, ce n'était pas le seul dommage visible de l'extérieur. Toute la structure semblait délabrée et sur le point de s'effondrer à tout moment, ou du moins les parties qui n'avaient pas déjà été dépixélisées.

Brièvement, Heathcliff s'émerveilla de l'attaque qui l'avait frappé. Maintenant qu'il avait le temps d'y réfléchir, et avec le recul nécessaire dans tous les sens du terme, il se rendait compte à quel point incroyable était le _Mana Burst_. Alors qu'à première vu cela pourrait ressembler à une technique issue d'une [Compétence], il savait désormais qu'il n'en était rien. La puissance et même le mode de propagation n'avaient rien à voir.

Une technique issue d'une [Compétence] aurait une puissance fixe définie par le système et généralement associée à un mouvement ou à la position de l'avatar d'un joueur. Ce n'était pas le cas du _Mana Burst_. Cette attaque était littéralement la puissance à son état le plus brut, du mana pur sous forme de vague d'énergie dont la puissance était proportionnelle à la quantité dont elle était pourvue. Cela pouvait donc être très faible ou, au contraire, ridiculement puissant. Pour un joueur spécialisé dans le [Mana], une telle capacité serait redoutable si n'importe qui pouvait l'utiliser.

Quant au mode de propagation, c'était encore plus simple. SAO n'avait aucun mode de propagation pour ses techniques. Une technique serait toujours systématiquement limitée à l'arme qui l'utilisait et se manifestait par la surbrillance de sa lame. Il n'y avait pas propagation. La _Mana Burst_ , cependant, était l'exact contraire. Cette attaque était _destinée_ à se propagée et continuerait sa route jusqu'à ce que son énergie soit totalement épuisée ou que son utilisateur n'en limite l'action ou la portée. Inutile de préciser à quel point dangereux cette technique était.

Et Shirou avait été capable de réaliser la combinaison de ces deux facteurs en une seule attaque d'une puissance telle qu'il n'y avait aucun équivalant dans le jeu. Le _Mana Burst_ était effrayant à ce point, même si en raison de sa nature son nombre d'utilisations était beaucoup plus limité que pour les techniques de SAO. Le pire était cependant que le _Mana Burst_ était capable de s'imprégner de l'attribut de l'arme qui le générait. Autrement dit, lorsque généré par Excalibur, le _Mana Burst_ était capable de passer outre le statut d' _Immortal Object_ de Kayaba Akihiko et de blesser directement son avatar. C'était sans doute cela qui était le plus effrayant.

Cependant, Heathcliff fut incapable de ne pas sourire lorsqu'il eut cette compréhension. Face à cet adversaire capable de transcender sa compréhension même du monde, il n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de la satisfaction et de la joie. Ce garçon, ou plutôt ce jeune homme, le comprenait. Il comprenait ses actions et, alors qu'il ne les approuvait pas, il ne les condamnait pas non plus. Dans un sens, tous deux étaient similaires. Leur vision du monde était différente de celle du reste de l'humanité. Déformée ? Peut-être… Akihiko et Shirou aspiraient tous deux à un monde que seuls eux percevaient, qui n'existaient que pour eux. Le Kayaba avait déjà été capable de rendre le sien réel, c'était tout…

Mais désormais, il était temps d'en finir !

Gagner ou perdre, cela n'avait déjà plus d'importance. Peut-être que cela n'en avait jamais eu. Même les réponses à ses questions n'importaient pas vraiment à Akihiko. Il serait bientôt détaché de ce genre de préoccupations, après tout. Levant son épée en l'air, il trancha l'air en direction de l'Aincrad, usant de la pleine puissance de ses droits d'administrateur, ce qui eut également pour effet secondaire de restaurer sa santé au maximum. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien, puis, la structure du château commença à rapidement diminuer de taille dans un horrible son de pierre broyée. C'était comme si la forteresse était mis tout entière dans un gigantesque concasseur.

Voyant cela, l'expression de Shirou se durcit. Ce n'était pas simplement une attaque que Heathcliff venait de lancer. Il mettait fin de lui-même à l'Aincrad, détruisant le château et tout support de combat. Suivant la logique d'Akihiko, le combat serait fini lorsque l'Emiya n'aurait simplement plus les moyens de se battre, à défaut de pouvoir le vaincre. Bien tenté, mais cela serait insuffisant. Sans hésitation, le _Faker_ se précipita vers le trou dans le mur de l'Aincrad provoqué par son _Mana Burst_. Arrivé au bord, plutôt que de ralentir ou d'agir d'une façon « normale », l' _Outside System Gamer_ se jeta dans le vide. Littéralement.

Heathcliff, qui observait Shirou avec attention, fronça les sourcils de confusion. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'essayait d'accomplir son adversaire. Avait-il la capacité de flotter dans le vide ? Possible, probable même. Cependant, son incompréhension ne fit que se renforcer lorsque, au lieu de le voir agir d'une manière imprévisible ou extraordinaire, le _Faker_ … Tomba dans le vide. Akihiko en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque le garçon traversa la barrière de nuages qui se trouvait sous eux et qui symbolisait la limite inférieure du domaine de SAO. Franchir cette limite signifiait une dépixélisation forcée et, de ce fait, un mort automatique. Mais cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. Shirou avait montré sa capacité incroyable à rendre possible l'impossible. Surement n'allait-il pas tarder à réapparaître et à poursuivre leur lutte d'une manière frustrante et passionnante…

…

Shirou ne réapparut pas.

« … Est-ce vraiment fini ? Juste comme ça ? » Murmura finalement Heathcliff, après presqu'une minute d'attente impatiente. Alors que le résultat était prévisible, et même attendu, Kayaba Akihiko ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un grand vide à cette fin insatisfaite. Une telle mort était tellement indigne de Shirou qu'il refusait tout simplement de croire en sa propre rationalité, ce qui l'avait pourtant guidé toute sa vie.

 **VOOSH !**

Un sifflement retentit dans les oreilles de Heathcliff, qui eut à peine le temps de se déplacer sur le côté pour esquiver. Il vit alors passer devant ses yeux une épée, qui avait de toute évidence été lancée comme un projectile… Exactement comme l'attaque que Shirou avait utilisée plus tôt en combinaison à l' _Object Eraser_! Certes, il n'y avait qu'une seule arme cette fois-ci, au lieu d'un déluge entier, mais le fait même qu'il y en ait une était symbolique en soi. En règle générale, une lame ne se lançait pas tout seul. Quelqu'un devait le faire ! Et puisque ce n'était pas Akihiko…

« … Il est vivant ! » Murmura-t-il avec une joie véritable, regardant les nuages sous ses pieds.

Comment Shirou avait-il survécu ? Comment était-ce même possible pour lui de perdurer au-delà des limites physiques du jeu ? Heathcliff l'ignorait et ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il comprenait était que la lutte n'était pas terminée et qu'il pourrait voir un peu plus de miracles de la part de l'Emiya. Souriant, Akihiko commença à réduire son altitude. L'épée que son adversaire lui avait lancée était une invitation à le rejoindre. Comment, dans son état d'esprit actuel, pourrait-il ne pas l'accepter ? Son avatar s'approchait de plus en plus de la mer de nuages.

Sans hésitation, Heathcliff plongea dans l'inconnu. Littéralement.

Ce qu'il découvrit sous l'immense barrière de nuages était… Différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. En fait, il n'avait rien imaginé et, en ce sens, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il n'y avait véritablement rien. Juste Shirou qui attendait, le regardant dans les yeux sans vaciller Tout comme Akihiko, l'Emiya flottait dans le vide, son visage affichant un sérieux inébranlable. Heathcliff se raidit légèrement, comprenant implicitement ce que cela signifiait

« Est-il temps de jouer le dernier acte ? » Demanda-t-il, se préparant au combat.

« En quelque sorte. » Admit Shirou. « Cependant, je dois te prévenir de quelque chose d'important. »

« Oh ? » Fit Akihiko, intrigué. « Quoi donc ? »

« Ici, sous les nuages, si tu continues de penser que tu es un dieu, tu mourras ! » Annonça l'Emiya. « Nous ne sommes plus dans SAO, après tout. »

 _King with no crown but an unwavering heart_

Heathcliff sentit un frisson traverser tout son corps. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre pleinement la portée de la déclaration de Shirou, le monde autour de lui se transforma. Le néant absolu laissa place à un ciel teinté par la lueur du crépuscule et dans lequel d'immenses engrenages tournaient irrégulièrement sur eux-mêmes. Sous les pieds de l'Emiya, un sol rouge sang se manifesta, s'étendant à l'infini. Plantées en son sein comme autant de pierres tombales, à perte de vue dans toutes les directions, étaient des armes de toute forme et de tout type.

« Magnifique… » Murmura le créateur de SAO, observant avidement les environs. « Sinistre, triste et désolé, mais magnifique… »

« … Ce monde aurait pu un jour être le mien. » Avoua Shirou, les sourcils froncés. « Ce n'est plus le cas, plus vraiment. J'ai trop changé. Sa forme actuelle me sera à jamais inaccessible et je n'ai pas encore trouvé les mots pour le décrire de façon à ce qu'il me corresponde mieux… »

« Tes mots sont profonds, mais leur portée m'échappe. » Déclara Akihiko, observant toujours le monde autour de lui avec une curiosité presque enfantine.

« C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. » Décida l'Emiya. « J'avais simplement besoin de m'entendre le dire… Bien ! Avant d'en finir, je me dois de te souhaiter la bienvenue, ici, dans ce monde. Mon monde. Comme tu as déjà dû le comprendre, nous ne sommes plus dans _Sword Art Online_. Laisse-moi te présenter _Unlimited Blade Works_ ! »

Sur ces mots, le _Faker_ leva une main en direction de son adversaire. En réaction, une multitude d'épées s'éleva dans le ciel, leur lame pointée inexorablement en direction de Heathcliff. Celui-ci, par réflexe, ouvrit son menu de personnage pour accéder à ses droits d'administrateur, seulement pour découvrir que tout était comme parasité, buggé. Rien ne fonctionnait, aucune de ses capacités n'étaient accessible ! Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il comprit pleinement ce qu'avait voulu dire l'Emiya plus tôt. Il était le dieu de l'Aincrad, mais ce n'était que dans les limites de SAO. Ici, ils n'étaient plus dans SAO, et c'était Shirou était le dieu.

Malheureusement, Akihiko n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur cette pensée, car les épées jusque-là suspendues en l'air se déplacèrent soudainement, prêtes à embrocher et à empaler leur cible. Et ces armes, qui n'étaient pas des armes de SAO, n'étaient pas moins dangereuses que celles du jeu. En fait, ce serait probablement le contraire. Agissant dans la précipitation, Heathcliff tenta d'esquiver les lames qui pleuvaient sur lui par dizaines ou par centaines. Malheureusement, il était trop lent. Même s'il avait conservé la possibilité de flotter dans le ciel, ainsi que ses statistiques maximisées, il n'était tout simplement pas capable de se défendre pleinement face à autant d'attaques de tous les côtés.

Bientôt, il fut transpercé dans tous les sens.

Incapable de se maintenir en l'air, son corps s'effondra sur le sol d' _Unlimited Blade Works_ et, maintenant qu'il le voyait de près, Akihiko comprit pourquoi celui-ci était rouge sang. Ce n'était pas sa couleur naturelle. Regardant distraitement sa santé, il remarqua qu'il lui restait très exactement 1% de sa santé. Juste un coup de plus et il mourrait. Il serait vaincu. Cependant, Heathcliff n'en éprouvait aucune tristesse. Au contraire, ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction, à tel point qu'il lui fallut un moment pour constater que le coup final n'était pas arrivé. De nombreuses armes flottaient encore dans le ciel, mais aucune ne s'approchait de lui. Confus, il tourna son regard vers Shirou qui approchait, Excalibur en main.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait approprié d'utiliser cette épée pour t'achever. » Fut la brève explication de l'Emiya.

Akihiko sourit légèrement mais ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le message avait été compris. Hochant la tête, Shirou leva Excalibur en l'air, tenant l'arme à deux mains. Pointe tournée vers le ciel, sa lame s'immobilisa un instant, brillant dans la lumière crépusculaire. Le moment passa. Le _Faker_ frappa. L'avatar de Heathcliff explosa dans une multitude de pixels bleutés…

* * *

« C'était génial, Shirou-nii ! » S'exclama Yui avec enthousiasme.

« Comme prévu de Master. » Affirma plus sobrement Musume, souriant largement.

L'Emiya était désormais de retour sur la plateforme où se trouvaient les deux filles. Kayaba Akihiko se tenait à ses côtés, étrangement satisfait d'avoir perdu le combat. Là encore, peut-être n'avait-ce jamais été son but premier. Avec le recul, il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte que le créateur de SAO avait le désir d'être vaincu. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était censé être le 100ème Boss d'Etage du jeu et qu'il avait permis à Kirito de l'affronter dans un duel au 75ème Etage.

« Je pense également que des félicitations soient nécessaires. » Admit Akihiko en hochant légèrement la tête. « Je t'ai mis face à un défi impossible et, en dépit de toute logique, tu as su me vaincre dans mon état invincible, immortel et invulnérable. »

« J'ai simplement voulu profiter de ce dernier combat au maximum. » Déclara Shirou humblement.

« Néanmoins, cela ne rend pas ton exploit moins impressionnant. » Répliqua le Kayaba avec assurance. « En fait, je pense qu'une récompense est de mise. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de récompense pour… » Commença l'Emiya.

« Sottises ! » Interrompit le créateur de SAO. « Pour chaque exploit, une récompense est due. Et pour un exploit aussi impressionnant que celui que tu viens de réaliser, je pense avoir la récompense parfaite… »

Levant la main, une lumière dorée commença à se condenser au creux de sa paume, formant rapidement quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à une sorte d'œuf transparent dans lequel un univers miniature résidait. Fasciné, Shirou observa le phénomène pendant plusieurs longues secondes, incapable d'en détourner le regard. Ce ne fut que lorsque Akihiko se mit à rire que l'Emiya reprit ses esprits.

« Ceci est le _World Seed_. » Annonça l'homme avec une fierté évidente. « Il s'agit d'un élément de ma création qui détient le programme nommé _The Seed_. _The Seed_ est le programme source de SAO, une version simplifiée du _Cardinal System_. Grâce à _The Seed_ , tu seras enfin capable de concrétiser ton propre monde et, peut-être d'en faire une réalité… »

Entendant cela, Shirou se figea. Ces mots… Cela lui était familier. Altrouge lui avait dit quelque chose de très similaire par le passé. Les Véritables Ancêtres des Apôtres de la Mort possédaient tous en eux un élément nommée _« Seed »_ , placé là par leur créateur Crimson Moon Brunestood. Cette _Seed_ leur permettait d'invoquer un _Marble Phantasm_ particulier, nommé _Millenium Castle_. Or, un _Marble Phantasm_ n'était rien de moins qu'un monde distinct qu'il était possible, en quelque sorte, de fusionner au monde réel pour le faire se manifester. A la différence d'un _Reality Marble_ , un _Marble Phantasm_ respectait donc les lois du monde.

Créé à partir de _The Seed_ , SAO était plus proche d'un _Reality Marble_ que d'un _Marble Phantasm_ dans le sens où, tout comme un _Reality Marble_ , SAO disposait de ses propres lois qui supplantaient celles du monde réel De plus, pour exister, les deux devaient constamment être alimentés d'une certaine forme d'énergie. Pour SAO, c'était l'électricité. Pour un _Reality Marble_ , c'était le prana.

Un _Marble Phantasm_ n'avait pas ce problème. Une fois manifesté dans la réalité, il en devenait partie intégrante, pliant les lois du monde mais ne les transgressant pas. Il n'y avait pas non plus besoin de l'alimenter d'une quelconque forme d'énergie car le _Marble Phantasm_ devenait une pseudo-existence semi-autonome, n'obéissant qu'aux règles du monde et à son propre créateur…

Mais pour Shirou, qui disposait d'un _Reality Marble_ incomplet et d'une Origine « Gaïa », il serait difficile de prédire les conséquences de posséder _The Seed_. _The Seed_ et la _Seed_ des Véritables Ancêtres partageaient tout simplement trop de similitudes et leurs différences n'étaient pas vraiment claires…

« Ne serait-il pas préférable de confier _The Seed_ à Kirito ? » Demanda l'Emiya, hésitant à accepter. « Sans doute en ferait-il une meilleure utilisation que moi. »

« Probablement. » Accepta Akihiko sans même hésiter. « Cependant, il n'est pas encore prêt à ce que je la lui confie. Son expérience de SAO est trop récente et il n'a pas encore le recul nécessaire pour voir le bien que ce monde lui aura apporté. Mais le temps ne presse pas. _The Seed_ est un programme informatique, il est possible d'en faire des copies à l'infini. Le moment venu, je lui confierai également une copie de _The Seed_. Pour le moment, cependant, je veux que ce soit toi qui la reçoives. »

« … D'accord. » Accepta finalement l'Emiya après encore un moment d'hésitation. « Je ne sais pas si _The Seed_ me sera aussi utile que tu penses qu'elle le sera, mais je vais essayer de mon mieux. »

Souriant, Akihiko hocha la tête, comme s'il n'avait jamais douté de la décision du garçon devant lui. S'approchant de Shirou, le créateur de SAO plaça sa main contre le sternum du _Faker_. _The Seed_ , toujours dans la paume du Kayaba, fut pressée contre le corps de l'Emiya, avant de doucement s'infiltrer dans son corps. Surpris, Shirou ferma les yeux et sentit _The Seed_ s'insinuer plus profondément en lui avant de fusionner lentement avec son âme. Là, l'œuf doré mystérieux se mit à briller plus intensément que jamais, pulsant légèrement et émettant une douce chaleur qui se diffusa jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

« Voilà, c'est fait. » Déclara Kayaba Akihiko, visiblement satisfait. « Il est temps pour toi de partir, désormais. Ce monde n'est déjà plus et le serveur du jeu ne va pas non plus tarder à disparaître. »

« … Je sais. » Murmura Shirou, avant de se tourner vers Yui et Musume. « Je suppose que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent… »

« Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour, Shirou-nii. » Déclara doucement la petite IA en le serrant dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il lui rendit.

« Je l'espère… » Déclara doucement l'Emiya, souriant tristement. « Je déteste les adieux. »

« Je suppose que c'est à mon tour… » Commenta Musume, ludique. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je souhaiterais vous dire, Master. Malheureusement, cela prendrait plus de temps que nous n'en avons. Heureusement, un simple geste sera plus parlant qu'un long discours. »

« De quel geste… » Demanda Shirou avant d'être brusquement interrompu par la _Shadow Girl_ qui l'embrassa sou le regard curieux de Yui et celui, amusé, d'Akihiko. Finalement, après une éternité, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Rougissant légèrement de plaisir, Musume sourit.

« Au revoir, Master ! » Murmura-t-elle juste avant que la vision de l'Emiya ne noircisse, signe qu'il avait été déconnecté…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre !

Pour être honnête, le combat contre Heathcliff n'était pas aussi épic que je ne l'avais espéré. Cependant, après avoir réécrit le combat trois fois (pour cela que ça aura été si long), j'ai estimé que cette mise en forme était la meilleure.

Pour le reste, l'arc SAO est ENFIN terminé. Pour la suite, il y aura un arc de transition, assez court, avant de véritablement commencer l'arc de la 5ème guerre du Graal tant attendu.

Enfin bref, le décor est planté, il ne reste plus qu'à rassembler tous les acteurs.

A présent, j'aurais une question sur un sujet assez délicat. Au début, je ne comptais pas en parler, mais puisque la question m'a été posée de nombreuses fois dans mes messages privés, j'ai senti le besoin d'en parler.

Récemment, plusieurs de mes lecteurs m'ont demandé si je comptais créer une page Tipeee. Pour être France, je ne savais même pas de quoi il s'agissait avant qu'on m'en parle. Bref, pour résumer, c'est un site qui permet de faire des dons !

Je suis… Assez incertain de ce que je dois décider de faire.

Dois-je créer une page Tipeee ou non ?

A l'origine, et c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas, mon travail est à but non-lucratif. C'est vraiment juste partager mes histoires, ma passion et mon imagination. D'un autre côté, les dons ne sont pas vraiment un paiement mais une forme d'encouragement de mes lecteurs donc… Je ne sais pas.

J'aurais vraiment besoin de vos avis sur la question.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et on se reverra bientôt !

ps: un lecteur anglais m'a également parlé de P-atreon (le mot sans tiret est censuré pour une raison quelconque). Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est la même chose (je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier...).


	24. Chapter 24

Me revoilà !

Bon, pas grand chose à dire, sinon que je fais mon petit bonhomme de chemin.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 24 : Retour à Fuyuki…_**

Lorsque sa conscience regagna finalement son corps, Shirou n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Il se sentait, eh bien, pas exactement différent, mais pas tout à fait comme avant non plus. C'était comme si quelque chose en lui avait changé, seulement pour souligner le fait qu'il était toujours le même… Ou peut-être qu'il était désormais plus lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était une sensation étrange et quelque peu indescriptible, légèrement paradoxale. Toujours était-il qu'il se sentait bien. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'auto-examen, l'Emiya se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Zelretch à quelques centimètres du sien, si près qu'il pouvait définitivement sentir son souffle sur sa peau !

« Bon retour, Shirou-chan ! » S'exclama le vieux vampire avec un sourire trop innocent pour être honnête. « Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? »

« … » Le _Faker_ regarda le 4ème Ancêtre dans les yeux, son visage totalement inexpressif. « … Trace On ! »

Aussitôt, Zelretch disparut de son champ de vision, ayant littéralement bondit en arrière pour éviter d'être empalé par la multitude d'épées projetées par Shirou. Parmi celles-ci, il y avait beaucoup d'armes sans nom mais également, à la surprise de l'Emiya, quelques lames provenant directement de SAO. Cela dit, il y avait de quoi être choqué, le _Faker_ n'avait _jamais_ réussi à faire une projection satisfaisante des armes de l'Aincrad dans la réalité auparavant. Il avait essayé d'innombrables fois, pendant des mois entiers, mais il n'était toujours parvenu au mieux qu'à produire des coquilles vides, sans substance, pas très différentes de ce qu'un mage classique aurait réalisé en utilisant la Projection.

Pour lui, maître et inventeur du _Tracing_ , de tels résultats étaient indignes d'être mentionnés !

Cependant, les épées qui se trouvaient actuellement dans son champ de vision, du moins celles qui provenaient directement de SAO, n'étaient en rien comparables avec ce que Shirou avait été en mesure de réaliser par le passé. Certes, elles étaient encore loin d'être complètes, il leur manquait encore une grande partie de leur substance et leurs histoires étaient incomplètes, mais s'il devait les comparer aux résultats obtenus par le passé, il s'agissait d'une amélioration considérable. Et le pire, pour ainsi dire, était que l'Emiya avait produit ces lames instinctivement, par dizaines, et ce en moins d'une seconde là où auparavant il lui avait fallu parfois presqu'une minute entière pour produire la simple coquille vide d'une seule d'entre d'elles.

Oui, définitivement une amélioration…

Cependant, Shirou ne parvenait tout simplement pas à s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment cela était possible. Un mois auparavant, ses résultats en matière de projection d'armes de SAO dans la réalité pouvaient au mieux être considérés comme médiocres et, aujourd'hui, sans même essayer, il était désormais capable de produire quelque chose qui n'était peut-être pas correct mais au moins passable. Cela représentait une marge de progression tout simplement ahurissante mais surtout inexplicable. Jusque-là, il y avait toujours eu une raison, même si celle-ci était bizarre ou tordue, à la croissance anormale de l'Emiya. Après tout, dans sa première chronologie, il n'avait jamais été aussi talentueux.

Initialement, la progression fulgurante de Shirou était due au bras d'Archer. Au cours des années, le garçon avait constamment assimilé les capacités et les connaissances de son homologue d'un futur désormais révolu pour lui, s'en imprégnant et l'intégrant à son propre style de combat. Par la suite, il y avait eu SAO, dont les règles primordiales étaient particulièrement adaptées à la croissance naturelle de l'Emiya, ce qui lui avait permis d'atteindre son niveau actuel.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Sans un étrange mélange de hasards, de coïncidences et d'événements improbables, Shirou n'aurait jamais pu devenir ce qu'il était désormais. Après tout, l'assimilation du bras d'Archer n'avait été possible que parce qu'il avait miraculeusement développé une Origine « Gaïa ». De même, l'optimisation des bénéfices de SAO n'avait été rendue possible que grâce au _Soul Translator_ gracieusement fourni par Zelretch. Et ce n'était que les deux faits les plus évidents ! Même pour lui, principal bénéficiaire de tous les avantages reçus, il lui serait impossible de tous les énumérer.

Bien qu'il puisse citer l'augmentation du nombre de ses circuits magiques et sa rencontre avec Altrouge parmi les plus importants.

« Shirou-cha~an… » Fit Zelretch d'un ton faussement malheureux. « Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis si longtemps et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles… Cela me rend si triste~… Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! »

« … Trace On ! » Se contenta de répliquer l'Emiya, la main vaguement tendu dans la direction du vieux vampire pour projeter une nouvelle série d'épées vers sa cible, tandis qu'il était toujours partiellement plongé dans ses réflexions. Il était tellement habitué aux pitreries du 4ème Ancêtre qu'il s'agissait essentiellement d'un réflexe conditionné à ce stade. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait effectivement faire du mal à l'utilisateur de _Kaleidoscope_. Et même si c'était le cas… Il s'en remettrait. Eventuellement.

« Fufufu… » S'amusa une voix qui, pour le coup, attira _toute_ l'attention de Shirou vers elle. « Bon retour, Shirou-kun. »

« Altrouge-chan… » Murmura l'Emiya, un léger sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres. « Tu es là… »

« Où serais-je, sinon ici ? » Rétorqua la princesse vampire, taquine, alors qu'elle s'approchait du garçon qui avait changé sa vie. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Honnêtement ? Etonnamment bien. » Avoua le _Faker_ en faisant travailler les articulations de son bras droit. « Je me sens plus… Complet ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le décrire, mais la meilleure estimation que je pourrais faire serait comme si un morceau de moi-même, dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence, avait soudainement retrouvé sa place en moi. »

« … Te sentais-tu incomplet auparavant ? » Demanda Altrouge, les sourcils froncés.

« Non. » Affirma Shirou, avant d'hésiter et de nuancer ses propos. « Eh bien, pas depuis mon retour dans le passé. Avant cela, dans ma chronologie d'origine, j'avais vaguement conscience qu'il me manquait quelque chose, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une sensation assez confuse et abstraite. Je ne sais même pas si ça a du sens… »

« Il est inutile de t'inquiéter de ça. » Assura la princesse vampire avec certitude. Elle prit un instant pour observer Shirou, pour l'observer vraiment, après quoi elle se mit à sourire avec approbation. « Dans tous les cas, il semblerait que Sword Art Online a vraiment été bénéfique pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda l'Emiya, curieux.

« Oui. » Confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Cela se voit immédiatement. Ta posture est beaucoup plus confiante que par le passé. Tu dégages désormais une aura d'assurance et de fiabilité que tu n'avais pas avant. » Disant ces mots, elle fronça les sourcils. « … C'est assez bizarre, réflexion faite. Même si je ne t'ai pas vu à moitié autant que je l'aurais voulu au cours de ces deux dernières années, j'ai malgré tout pu te voir environ une fois par mois. Pourtant, jamais auparavant je n'ai eu les ressentis que j'ai actuellement te concernant. Comme c'est curieux… »

« Ah bon ? » Fit Shirou, sceptique.

« Oui. » Insista Altrouge, pensive. « Je me demande pourquoi… » Elle cligna des yeux, semblant avoir une idée soudaine. « Ah, je pense avoir compris. Chaque fois que je t'ai vu, au cours des deux dernières années, tu étais toujours focalisé sur ta formation dans SAO. Même quand tu étais avec moi, une partie de ton attention était toujours concentrée sur tes objectifs et tes attentes pour ta progression. Ce n'est plus le cas désormais. Maintenant que le jeu est terminé, cependant, ton attention n'est plus divisée entre tes obligations dans le monde virtuel et celles du monde réel. Si je ne me trompe pas, cela doit être la raison pour laquelle tu parais soudainement beaucoup moins distrait et plus sûr de toi. A moins que quelque chose se soit produit depuis notre dernière rencontre pour provoquer un tel changement ? » Songea-t-elle après-coup.

« … » L'Emiya fronça les sourcils, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait avoir été à l'origine d'un tel changement en lui. Il y avait bien _The Seed_ que lui avait offert Akihito, mais cela n'avait vraisemblablement rien à voir avec la situation actuelle. Après encore quelques secondes de réflexion, Shirou finit par secouer la tête négativement. « … Non, je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait en être à l'origine. »

« Tant pis, ce n'est pas vraiment important de toute manière. » Décida finalement la princesse vampire en haussant les épaules. « L'instant présent est tout ce qui compte et… » Son estomac grogna soudainement, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir d'embarras. « … Et je pourrais avoir un peu faim. » Acheva-t-elle maladroitement.

« Faim ou soif ? » Vérifia le garçon, bien qu'il sache déjà ce qu'il en était.

« … » Altrouge lécha inconsciemment ses lèvres dans un acte très sensuel tout en s'approchant de l'Emiya avec un déhanché quelque peu hypnotisant. « Eh bien, si tu me laisse le choix, je ne vais certainement pas dire non à un peu de mon vin préféré… » Chuchota-t-elle pratiquement au creux de son oreille.

Shirou retint un frisson. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, la Brunestud avait toujours su rendre le _Faker_ particulièrement conscient de lui-même. L'attitude de la princesse vampire avait été tentatrice pratiquement depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Cela dit, depuis qu'il avait atteint sa puberté, cette tentation s'était progressivement faite pécheresse. A mesure que l'Emiya avait grandi, Altrouge s'était faite plus audacieuse. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait commencé sa formation dans SAO, elle était presque devenue agressive dans ses approches. Il suffisait de voir ce qui s'était passé lors des dernières vacances de Noël.

Altrouge avait toujours été joueuse comme ça.

« … Laisse-moi quelques minutes et je peux te préparer un verre. » Déclara Shirou en forçant un sourire sur son visage tout en retenant difficilement un léger rougissement.

« Je préférerai _vraiment_ boire à la source… » Murmura la princesse vampire d'un ton langoureux.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et tu le sais. » Soupira l'Emiya en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est bien trop risqué. »

En raison de son Origine « Gaïa », le sang de Shirou était naturellement imprégné de l'attribut correcteur propre à Gaïa. En tant que tel, tout ce qui entrait en contact avec son sang était « corrigé ». Naturellement, la notion même de « correction » était abstraite et sujette à interprétation. Et évidemment, la volonté de l'Emiya jouait un rôle particulièrement important dans tout cela.

En effet, si donné volontairement, la propriété corrective du sang de Shirou générait un état de contentement et de félicité absolu chez celui qui le boit. Pour un Apôtre de la Mort, et les espèces vampiriques en général, un tel sang pouvait être considéré comme le nectar le plus doux, le plus nourrissant et le plus apaisant qui soit. C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'après ingestion leur besoin primitif de se nourrir disparaissait temporairement. Mieux, plus un être vampirique se nourrissait du sang de l'Emiya volontairement donné, plus les périodes de temps où leurs pulsions s'éveillaient se faisaient faibles et espacées.

Sachant qu'un Apôtre de la Mort devait utiliser son propre pouvoir pour contrôler et sceller ses pulsions sanguinaires tout au long de sa vie, un tel effet pouvait donc être considéré comme miraculeux.

A l'inverse, si pris de force, la propriété corrective du sang de Shirou générait un effet différent et bien moins agréable pour l'auteur de cet acte. En effet, ingérer le sang de l'Emiya si celui-ci n'a pas donné son accord au préalable ou, au contraire, a fermement donné son refus, provoquera l'activation d'une autre forme de « correction ». Pour un Apôtre de la Mort, son sang deviendrait alors quelque chose de toxique, à un degré variant selon les circonstances et la volonté de Shirou lui-même.

Ainsi, la correction de l'Origine « Gaïa » de l'Emiya avait deux effets principaux. Le premier était « harmonisation » tandis que l'autre était « effacement ». « Harmonisation » était la façon dont Shirou voyait les choses, corrigeant les erreurs présentes pour finalement en faire une existence légitime au sein de Gaïa. « Effacement », à l'inverse, était la façon dont agissait Gaïa en temps normal, effaçant littéralement la source de toute forme d'anomalie de la surface de la planète. Tout ce qui n'était non-naturel et/ou contre-nature se voyait éradiqué sans laisser de trace d'avoir existé.

L'une était la méthode douce, l'autre la méthode dure. C'était deux extrêmes différents et opposés qui coexistaient pacifiquement !

Le problème était que « boire à la source », comme disait Altrouge, était clairement une zone grise. D'un côté, il était évident que Shirou se laissait faire, et donc était consentant. De l'autre, cependant, on ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il n'y avait pas le geste symbolique de l'offrande. Or, c'était là qu'était toute la subtilité. Parce que l'Emiya ne savait pas clairement comment fonctionnait son Origine « Gaïa », il ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude que sa volonté seule engendrerait l'harmonisation plutôt que l'effacement. Après tout, contrairement à une Origine classique, l'Origine « Gaïa » fonctionnait, au moins en partie, en corrélation avec Gaïa elle-même.

Il était même possible, ou en tout cas à ne pas exclure, que cette Origine ait créé une forme quelconque de relation symbiotique entre Shirou et Gaïa.

Ainsi, en cas d'ambiguïté, c'était l'interprétation de Gaïa qui primait. Lorsque l'Emiya donnait un verre de son sang à quelqu'un, le doute n'avait pas lieu d'être car il y avait le symbolisme de l'offrande. Il faisait littéralement don de son sang à quelqu'un. Mais pour ce que voulait Altrouge, à savoir se nourrir directement à la source, ce n'était pas aussi évident. D'une part, Shirou était clairement consentant. D'autre part, le symbolisme de l'offrande n'était pas présent. Après tout, il ne s'offrait pas lui-même. Il n'était ni le calice de la Brunestud, ni un quelconque type de sacrifice humain pour la princesse vampire. Gaïa n'accepterait jamais que le _Faker_ soit réduit à cela.

… Là encore, la relation entre Gaïa et Shirou était également ambigüe. Il n'était pas clair si la volonté du Monde était consciente de son lien avec le garçon. Non, elle l'était probablement, mais était toujours restée passive à ce sujet. Même Zelretch n'était pas certain de ce qu'il fallait en penser. Gaïa était rarement indécise et un tel manque de réaction, que ce soit positif ou négatif, était étrange en soi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Au vu de la situation unique de l'Emiya, il n'était cependant pas impossible qu'elle ait décidé de prendre une approche « attendre et voir » avant de prendre une décision définitive.

Cela dit, à en juger par le comportement d'Altrouge et de Primate Murder vis-à-vis de Shirou, Zelretch privilégiait l'hypothèse selon laquelle Gaïa était favorable au garçon, mais même lui avouait ne pas pouvoir en être certain. Situation unique dans le _Multiverse_ et tout ça…

Toujours était-il que le risque existait, bien qu'il soit difficile d'en déterminer le danger. Et naturellement, parce que les choses n'étaient jamais assez compliquées en tant que tel, il y avait le statut de la Brunestud elle-même à prendre en compte. Elle était après tout une Véritable Ancêtre des Apôtres de la Mort. Eh bien, la moitié d'une, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Et en tant que telle, Altrouge pouvait être considérée comme une gardienne attitrée à la défense du Monde, dont Gaïa était la volonté. Un membre de sa _Counter Force_. Il était donc logique de penser que Gaïa ne chercherait pas activement à nuire à la princesse vampire.

Restait donc la question la plus importante : Qui, de Shirou et d'Altrouge, Gaïa privilégiait-elle le plus ? Selon la réponse, le fait pour la Brunestud de boire le sang de l'Emiya directement à la source pourrait se traduire soit par une immense euphorie, soit par une profonde agonie et peut-être même une mort possible selon le volume de sang ingéré. Telles étaient les racines du problème. Eh bien, dans les grandes lignes, car encore beaucoup d'autres facteurs, plus ou moins mineurs, étaient à prendre en compte, mais il y en avait trop pour tous les citer.

« Cela ne rend les choses que plus excitantes ! » Répliqua Altrouge avec un sourire légèrement impudique. Elle se pencha ensuite contre le cou du garçon et le taquina avec le bout de sa langue, avant de commencer à mordiller sa chair douce et chaude de façon ludique, mais sans prélever du sang. « La tentation du péché ultime, le risque suprême pouvant engendrer félicité absolue ou souffrance éternelle… Cela me fait me sentir si vivante ! »

« … Tu _es_ une masochiste. » Se rendit finalement compte Shirou, jetant un regard incrédule à la Brunestud qui était pratiquement dans ses bras.

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'exclama avec force la princesse vampire qui recula légèrement, sans pour autant être offensée. « Cela n'a rien à voir. »

« Vraiment ? » Fit l'Emiya, perplexe. « Tu sembles pourtant aimer te faire du mal… »

« Juste parce que je ressasse mon envie de planter mes crocs dans ton cou tendre et d'y boire ton sang chaud, épais et épicé directement à sa source, cela ne signifie en aucune façon que je suis masochiste. » Le morigéna Altrouge en faisant la moue. « … Et ce que je viens de dire ne fais pas non plus de moi une sadique. » Ajouta-t-elle après coup, se rendant rapidement compte que ses propos pourraient facilement être interprétés ainsi par le garçon.

« … Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu aimes juste la souffrance de manière générale ? » Demanda le _Faker_ , incertain.

« Non. » Répondit la princesse vampire avec un sourire suave. « Cela veut dire que ton sang me fait tourner la tête au point où je commence à dire des choses…A dire des choses. » Conclut-elle sans développer.

« … Addicte. » L'accusa alors Shirou.

« Je ne nie pas. » Admit facilement la Brunestud sans cesser de sourire. Elle colla ensuite son visage dans le cou de l'Emiya et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de soupirer de contentement. « Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ton sang est _bon_. Et ton odeur… Tu dégages un arôme si riche et pur, si délicat et entêtant… Il est extrêmement facile d'en être dépendant. Ironique, vraiment, puisqu'il a justement pour effet de dissiper temporairement ma double dépendance vampirique… »

Altrouge était à moitié Véritable Ancêtre des Apôtres de la Mort, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait des pulsions vampiriques d'ordre psychologique. Cependant, elle était également à moitié Apôtre de la Mort, signifiant qu'elle avait un besoin physique de boire du sang. On pouvait donc bien dire que la Brunestud avait une double dépendance vampirique, là où toutes les autres espèces vampiriques n'en avaient qu'une seule. C'était une faiblesse majeure, car il fallait deux fois plus d'efforts et d'énergie pour restreindre ses pulsions que pour les autres Apôtres. Heureusement, parce que le fait de boire du sang satisfaisait les deux types de pulsions simultanément, cela n'avait jamais été un véritable problème pour elle. Cela avait également aidé qu'elle soit la gardienne de Primate Murder. Personne n'oserait tenter d'affronter la princesse vampire _et_ la bête de Gaïa en même temps. Ce serait de la folie pure.

Or, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à boire le sang de Shirou, ses pulsions, à la fois physiques et psychologiques, s'étaient faites progressivement de plus en plus faibles et de plus en plus espacées. Cela signifiait que l'énergie et l'effort qu'elle devait mettre pour les garder sous contrôle étaient de moins en moins importants. Indirectement, cela avait pour incidence qu'elle devenait lentement de plus en plus forte. Et c'était sans compter le fait que le sang de l'Emiya goûtait comme un vin des plus raffinés, puissant, fruité et même capable de lui faire légèrement tourner la tête de plaisir. Que des avantages !

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose de troquer une dépendance pour une autre, surtout que les deux sont essentiellement les mêmes. » Fit remarquer Shirou, levant un sourcil à la princesse vampire.

« Il y a une énorme différence entre les deux ! » Protesta Altrouge en faisant la moue. « L'une m'a été imposée et m'affaiblie tandis que l'autre est volontaire et me renforce. Tu vois ? Cela n'a rien à voir. »

« … Petite futée. » Sourit l'Emiya en ébouriffant les cheveux de la Brunestud dans une rare démonstration d'affection. « Néanmoins, cela ne change rien au fait que tu ne devrais pas prendre de risques à ce sujet. Même une simple hésitation de ma part pourrait causer ta mort, et je ne supporterai pas de te faire du mal, même involontairement. »

« Heh ! » Fit la princesse vampire, souriant sournoisement. « Un jour, je te convaincrai de me laisser planter mes crocs dans ton cou ! Et je te ferai même y prendre plaisir ! »

« … Pourquoi y tiens-tu tellement ? » Demanda le _Faker_ , honnêtement curieux.

« C'est mon phantasme ultime. » Fut la réponse immédiate d'Altrouge, son ton soudain mortellement sérieux. Ce n'était pas aussi étrange que cela en avait l'air. Elle était, après tout, la Maîtresse du Sang et du Contrat. Il était normal pour elle d'avoir une fascination pour le sang, surtout un sang aussi puissant et mystique que celui de Shirou.

 _« … J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas demander. »_ Songea ce dernier, une goutte de sueur coulant à l'arrière de son crâne. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour n'est pas encore venu. » Déclara-t-il finalement.

« Tch ! Raté… » Murmura la Brunestud, heureusement trop bas pour être entendu par le garçon.

Leur conversation fut cependant brutalement interrompue lorsque le duo entendit soudainement des reniflements particulièrement bruyants. Se retournant dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé vers la source du son hautement désagréable, ils constatèrent sans véritable surprise qu'il s'agissait de Zelretch, qui faisait l'idiot. Plus précisément, il faisait semblant de pleurer. Le pire, c'était qu'il était très crédible et, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait pu le convaincre de l'authenticité de l'acte. Cependant, à la fois Shirou et Altrouge savait que ce n'était probablement qu'une autre plaisanterie du 4ème Ancêtre des Apôtres de la Mort.

« … Ils grandissent si vite ! » Faisait mine de pleurer Zelretch avec de fausses larmes de joie coulant sur son visage. « Si jeunes et déjà ils essayent de voler de leurs propres ailes. Je me sens si ému~ ! Que d'émotions~ ! Je n'ai déjà plus rien à leur apprendre… Ma petite-fille adorée et mon élève adorable sont si mignons ensemble~ ! Je me demande si je dois m'attendre à des arrières petits-enfants bientôt~… »

« Trace On ! »Soupira l'Emiya, le bras levé en direction de sa cible, projetant ainsi une nouvelle vague de lames qui furent toutes évitées sans difficulté par le vieux vampire avec des cascades et des pirouettes exagérément voyantes.

« Tsk, Shirou-chan, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter tes aînés… » Fit Zelretch d'un ton joyeusement moralisateur. « Tu aurais pu me blesser, ou pire, me décoiffer. Et regarde l'état de ce pauvre appartement ! Tes épées ont fait des trous partout… Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte du travail qu'il me faudra pour arranger tout ça. Même en y mettant des efforts, il me faudra au moins dix _secondes_ pour tout réparer. Que de temps perdu qui pourrait être utilisé à meilleur escient… » A la fin de son discours, il semblait véritablement déçu.

« … » Shirou se sentit soudain un peu irrité du comportement du 4ème Ancêtre, comme c'était assez souvent le cas en sa présence. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que, effectivement, il avait empalé plusieurs dizaines d'épées un peu partout dans les murs, le sol et même le plafond. Et c'était sans compter les nombreux meubles également présents dans la salle. Bien que les lames utilisées soient pour la plupart de qualité ordinaire et sans pouvoir particulier, la puissance du lancer seule avait suffi à faire des dégâts matériels assez conséquents. Rien de permanent, mais visible néanmoins. « … C'est ta faute pour être ennuyeux. » Marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs pour tenter de dissimuler sa maladresse.

« Heh ! Garçon amusant… » Ricana Zelretch. « Bien des mages plus âgés et plus forts que toi n'oseraient pas me parler comme tu le fais. »

« Ils ne te connaissent pas non plus comme je le fais. » Répliqua l'Emiya en haussant les épaules.

« Vrai. » Approuva le vieux vampire, approbateur. « C'est pour cette raison que je t'aime. Tu traites tout le monde de la même façon, sans discrimination. Tu es fidèle à ceux qui ont su gagner ta confiance et, à tes ennemis, tu sais te montrer impitoyable. »

« Je suis juste protecteur des personnes qui me sont chères… » Expliqua timidement Shirou, en se grattant la tête d'un air mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'es pas juste protecteur… Tu es un Protecteur ! » Répliqua le 4ème Ancêtre, son ton soulignant clairement la majuscule du dernier mot.

« … Oui, c'est ce que je suis. » Accepta le _Faker_ en hochant la tête. Il était déjà arrivé lui-même à cette conclusion de plus des années.

« Chaque jour qui passe te rend de plus en plus fascinant… » Commenta aléatoirement Zelretch, regardant le garçon avec un regard anormalement perçant. L'Emiya, heureusement, était immunisé à ce genre de comportement, et donc n'y réagit pas vraiment… Contrairement à Altrouge.

« Arrête-ça ! » Grogna-t-elle, serrant Shirou contre elle dans une étreinte protectrice. « Ce regard effrayant est vraiment dérangeant. Laisse mon Shirou-kun tranquille. »

« Oho… » Fit le vieux vampire, toujours aussi amusé par les interactions du duo. Il acquiesça néanmoins. « Soit. Je vais cesser de taquiner Shirou-chan pour le moment. Aujourd'hui est après tout le jour de son grand retour parmi les vivants ! »

« Et il dit ça comme si c'était censé être drôle… » Marmonna l'Emiya, désabusé.

« Mais enfin, Shirou-chan, fais un effort… » Se plaignit Zelretch d'une voix enfantine. « Dans son contexte, tu verras que c'est très drôle. Tu viens de finir SAO, un jeu de la mort, seulement pour t'éveiller entouré de vampires. Comprends l'ironie ! »

« … » Le _Faker_ décida de détourner le regard et de l'ignorer résolument, reportant son attention sur Altrouge, qui était plus qu'heureuse de cela.

« S-Shirou-chan ? Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? L'ironie de la situation, tu l'as compris ? S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu l'as compris ! Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas que tu l'as compris ? Se pourrait-il que tu ne l'aies pas compris ? Comment pourrais-tu ne pas l'avoir compris ? Shirou-chan, je suis extrêmement déçu de toi ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! A ta place, je… »

« Trace On ! » Déclara distraitement l'Emiya, faisant à peine attention au 4ème Ancêtre alors qu'il le ciblait avec une nouvelle salve d'épées.

« Gah ! » S'écria Zelretch, évitant une fois de plus chaque lame de justesse, bien que sans effort visible, avec de grands mouvements ridiculement exagérés. « Shirou-chan, espèce de méchant ! Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on traite ses invités ! Hmph ! Quel manque d'éducation ! Ton maître ne t'a vraiment rien appris… Oh, attends… C'est moi ton maître… Comme prévu, mon incroyable enseignement a fait de toi un jeune homme abordable, accessible, accueillant, actif, admirable, adorable, adroit, affable, agréable, aidant, aimable, altruiste, ambitieux, amical, amusant… »

« … » Le _Faker_ plissa les yeux un instant.

« … Apaisant, appliqué, assertif, assidu, astucieux, attachant, attentif, attentionné, audacieux, authentique, autonome, avenant, aventureux… »

« … » L'Emiya jeta un regard à Altrouge, qui se contenta de hocher la tête, un message tacite échangé entre les deux.

« … Beau, bienfaisant, bienséant, bienveillant, bon, brave, brillant, calme, captivant, chaleureux, charismatique, charitable, charmant, clément, combatif, communicatif, compréhensif, concentré, conciliant… »

« Trace On ! » Grogna Shirou en projetant, encore, une nouvelle salve d'épées en direction de Zelretch.

« Gah ! » S'exclama le 4ème Ancêtre en esquivant exagérément et en faisant des bruits irritants dans une étrange et ennuyeuse combinaison dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Tch ! Encore raté. » Constata le _Faker_ d'un ton plat et indifférent.

« S-Shirou-chan~ ! » Gémit Zelretch « Comment peux-tu continuer à me faire ça ? »

« … Parce que. » Fit l'Emiya, haussant les épaules.

« Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit avant ! » Déclara puérilement le vieux vampire. « En fait, tu es abrupt, agressif, aigri, amorphe, angoissé, anxieux, associable, asocial, autoritaire, bagarreur, blasé, borné, boudeur, bruyant, capricieux, caractériel, casse-cou, défaitiste, dominateur, entêté, excessif, fataliste, froid… »

« … Es-tu vraiment obligé de lister des défauts dans l'ordre alphabétique ? » Demanda Shirou, son œil tiquant légèrement de gêne. « Je trouvais déjà ça agaçant quand tu le faisais avec mes supposées qualités… »

« Absolument ! » Affirma le 4ème Ancêtre avec un sérieux qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la situation. « Alors, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui… Grossier, hautain, hypocrite, immature, impatient, imprudent, impulsif, incompétent, inconstant, indécis, irrespectueux, irresponsable, laxiste, lent, lunatique, malhonnête, méchant, mégalomane, menteur, méprisant, mesquin, mythomane, narcissique, négatif, négligeant… »

« … Trace On ! »

« Gah ! » Fit Zelretch une fois de plus. Son comportement puéril et immature commençait sérieusement à irriter l'Emiya. Il était d'ailleurs plus que probable que c'était la raison pour laquelle le vieux vampire agissait ainsi. Même sans sa capacité à voir l'avenir, il restait un Troll de rang Ex, capable d'exploiter les moindres failles et faiblesses chez les gens pour son amusement personnel.

« Trace On ! »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama le vieux vampire, honnêtement surpris. « Deux fois de suite ? Shirou-chan, pourquoi ? »

« … J'avais envie. » Admit le _Faker_ , se sentant soudainement un peu embarrassé. Il commençait à se rendre compte que sa formation dans SAO l'avait rendu quelque peu impulsif et porté sur la violence. Pas si étonnant, en même temps, étant donné que tout, ou presque, pouvait être résolu par la violence dans l'Aincrad. Et pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, l'Emya était _très_ compétent lorsqu'il s'agissait de violence.

« Fufufu… Shirou-chan est en fait un grand timide. » Rigola Zelretch.

« … Trace On ! »

« Gah ! »

* * *

Lentement, deux jours s'écoulèrent. Zelretch avait justifié le report du retour de Shirou à Fuyuki par le fait que le garçon devait se réhabituer à vivre dans le monde réel. Sur le coup, l'Emiya n'avait pas compris ce que le vieux vampire avait voulu dire. Après quarante-huit heures, cependant, il était heureux que cette décision ait été prise, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas avoué au 4ème Ancêtre de peur que celui-ci ne commence à se vanter… Ou pire.

Toujours était-il qu'après avoir passé plus de 90% de son temps dans SAO, Shirou avait fini par développer quelques… Habitudes. Naturellement, si celles-ci étaient mentionnées, c'était parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pourrait qualifier de normal pour un humain ordinaire. Mais évidemment, l'Emiya ne pouvait plus non plus être classé comme « humain » dans le sens traditionnel du terme… Ni même dans un sens plus élargi. En fait, si ce n'était pour sa biologie, il ne pourrait plus du tout être considéré comme tel. Même maintenant, cela pourrait être sujet à débat.

Evidemment, c'était quelque chose qui amusait tout particulièrement Zelretch…

Toujours était-il que certains des réflexes de Shirou ne convenaient tout simplement pas dans le monde réel. Il y avait par exemple le fait qu'il ne dormait plus, genre… Plus du tout. Il n'en avait plus le besoin physiologique. C'était une nécessité pour les humains, et à peu près tous les êtres vivants. Dormir, se reposer, se laisser aller au sommeil… Quel que soit le terme employé, cela revenait au même. Il s'agissait également d'une étape fondamentale pour la croissance et le développement de l'esprit, entre autres choses. Mais l'Emiya pouvait simplement l'ignorer sans conséquence.

La raison à cela était simple. En raison du bras d'Archer, Shirou pouvait en quelque sorte être considéré comme un Esprit Héroïque partiel. Or, les Esprits Héroïques ne sont pas vivants et n'ont pas la nécessité du sommeil. De plus, l'Emiya dispose également de sa seconde Origine « Gaïa » qui annule automatiquement tout effet secondaire néfaste dû au manque de sommeil. Grâce à la combinaison de ces deux facteurs, il était possible pour le fils du _Magus Killer_ de vivre toute une vie sans jamais avoir à dormir.

Un fait qu'il avait abondamment abusé dans SAO dans le cadre de sa formation.

Bien sûr, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir s'il le voulait. Bien au contraire, cela lui était totalement accessible et était même bénéfique à court terme. Si Shirou devait transposer cela en termes plus propres à celui d'un jeu-vidéo, il dirait que le fait de dormir générerait une légère hausse de ses stats et aiguiseraient ses sens au-delà de la normale pendant une courte période, quelques heures, suivant la durée du sommeil. Utile, oui, mais pas nécessaire dans sa vie de tous les jours.

En fait, ce serait même plutôt contreproductif pour sa vie quotidienne.

Car, en effet, une autre habitude que l'Emiya avait développée dans SAO était sa vitesse de déplacement. Dans l'Aincrad, jeu de la mort et lieu de formation de l'extrême, chaque seconde comptait. Le moindre instant pouvait faire la différence entre la survie et un game-over. En tant que tel, Shirou avait aiguisé sa réactivité à une vitesse proche de l'instantané. Quant à sa vitesse de base, celle qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer normalement dans le jeu, le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'elle était _très_ rapide. C'était en réalité plus de deux fois la vitesse normale pour un humain ordinaire.

Autrement dit, Le _Faker_ se déplaçait en accéléré par rapport au reste du monde… Ou peut-être que c'était le contraire et donc que l'Emiya voyait le monde se déplacer au ralenti. Maintenant qu'il se remémorait sa conversation sur le sujet avec Zelretch, il lui semblait que le vieux vampire avait dit quelque chose à propos du fait que le cerveau du Shirou fonctionnait à un rythme plus élevé qu'auparavant. Peut-être que cela avait un lien… Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire, bien que la supposition soit très crédible. Cela dit, il ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte tout seul, étant habitué à vivre entouré d'être inhumains.

Dans tous les cas, se déplacer naturellement à deux ou trois fois la vitesse d'un humain normal n'aidait pas vraiment pour être discret.

Il y avait d'autres habitudes, heureusement mineures et donc négligeables, que l'Emiya avait développées. Celles-ci n'étant pas perceptibles à moins d'être dans une situation de vie ou de mort, elles n'étaient pas susceptibles d'être révélées au grand jour avant la cinquième guerre du Graal. Et à ce moment-là, cela ne servirait plus à rien de les cacher. Il y avait cependant un autre détail, moins une habitude qu'un constat purement physique, qu'il était difficile de louper si on prenait la peine de regarder Shirou en face.

C'était le bras d'Archer.

Depuis que ce bras s'était pleinement intégré à l'âme et au corps du fils du _Magus Killer_ , il avait totalement remplacé le bras gauche d'origine de l'Emiya. Au combat, ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Après tout, le bras d'Archer était sa partie du corps la plus durable. Mais pour une vie quotidienne, cela pourrait devenir un problème, et rapidement. Le bras d'Archer, après tout, était difficile à cacher. Il était plus long que le bras droit de Shirou. Ses muscles étaient également plus développés que pour le reste du corps. Mais surtout, la peau du bras d'Archer avait une couleur plus sombre, plus bronzé, que celle de son homologue du passé.

On parlait après tout d'un bras qui avait été soumis pendant des années, peut-être même des décennies, aux effets du Renforcement, au point que le corps d'Archer a fini par lentement absorber les résidus de Mana du sort et à devenir plus durable avec le temps. Un effet secondaire plutôt positif en soi, mais qui serait difficile de faire passer inaperçu dans la situation de Shirou. Sa peau passait brusquement d'une couleur légèrement pâle en raison du manque de lumière naturelle au cours des deux dernières années, à une couleur bien plus bronzé à parti de l'épaule gauche et pour tout le bras correspondant.

Heureusement, ce détail n'était pas trop visible sous ses vêtements, sauf pour sa main gauche laissée à l'air libre, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus simples pour autant. Lorsqu'il réintégrerait une vie de lycéen normal, quiconque le verrait torse-nu pourrait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Or, il y avait malheureusement trop de situations où cela pourrait se produire. Chez lui, lorsque Taïga venait le visiter à l'improviste. A l'école, lorsqu'il faudrait se changer pour les cours d'éducation physique. Si quelqu'un s'attardait trop longtemps sur ses mains et remarquait la différence entre les deux.

Les situations ne manquaient pas et, malheureusement, Shirou avait hérité d'une partie de la chance d'Archer…

Heureusement, en quelque sorte, Zelretch avait passé les deux derniers jours à fabriquer un bracelet qui donnerait l'illusion que son bras gauche était identique à son bras droit. Naturellement, c'était à la condition qu'il le porte sur son bras gauche. Cela fonctionnait sur le principe de quelque chose appelé symétrie spatiale. L'Emiya avait préféré ne pas écouter trop en détail, de peur de motiver le vieux vampire à _parler_. Et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose lorsque le 4ème Ancêtre se passionnait pour quelque chose.

Pour ce qui était du sommeil, il n'y avait rien à faire. Shirou pourrait, ou non, dormir s'il en avait envie, donc le problème ne se posait pas. Non, le vrai problème avait été sa vitesse de déplacement. Là, il y avait eu du travail à faire. Aidé par une Altrouge plus qu'enthousiaste, le fils du _Magus Killer_ avait passé quarante-huit heures, littéralement, à se réhabituer à se mouvoir à une vitesse humaine. Cela avait été… Moins simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Heureusement, tant qu'il restait à peu près concentré, il ne devrait pas avoir de dérapage. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait amélioré dans SAO, outre ses compétences à l'épée, c'était bien sa force mentale.

Donc oui, l'Emiya était relativement confiant dans ses chances de se réinsérer dans le monde humain sans faire de vague… Sans faire _trop_ de vague.

… Il y avait une dernière chose dont Zelretch l'avait informé, et auquel Shirou n'avait même jamais pensé. Un mage tel que lui, avec une telle quantité d'Od dans sans corps qui se comptait désormais en centaines de milliers d'unité, _devrait_ être détectable par n'importe qui étant même légèrement conscient du monde surnaturel. Ce serait comme regarder un volcan pouvant entrer en éruption à tout moment. Sauf que… Non. Alors que la logique voulait qu'il en soit ainsi, la vérité prouvait autrement.

Il semblerait qu'une fois de plus l'Emiya devait remercier son Origine « Gaïa » pour cela. Apparemment, une partie de la nature même de cette Origine faisait qu'il était techniquement un protégé de Gaïa et que, en tant que tel, il se fondait dans l'immensité du monde. En d'autres termes, cela voulait dire qu'il était indétectable par quiconque à moins qu'il n'utilise ses pouvoirs. Même alors, ce n'était pas une certitude. Zelretch, toujours lui, avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de transcendance des niveaux de la réalité. Shirou ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, mais il comprenait cependant qu'il était relativement à l'abri de la détection des autres mages.

Tant mieux, cela aurait été _très_ compliqué de devoir expliquer le pourquoi et le commet à Rin. Eh bien, il aurait probablement toujours à le faire, mais ce ne serait pas avant le début de la guerre du Graal, qui aurait désormais lieu dans environ trois mois… Cela lui laissait un peu de temps pour trouver une bonne raison.

* * *

« Shirou, tu es de retour ! » Accompagnant ce _rugissement_ de joie et de plaisir, l'Emiya fut rapidement plaqué au sol par une Taïga plus qu'heureuse de le voir enfin revenu à Fuyuki. Cependant, alors qu'il regardait l'adulte immature qui l'étreignait avec ferveur, il se demandait distraitement par quel miracle elle était parvenue à le faire tomber. Son corps était bien plus dense que par le passé et, de ce fait, bien plus dur à renverser. Et pourtant, en quelque sorte, elle y était parvenu comme si de rien n'était. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de te revoir. Ta nourriture m'a tellement manqué~ ! » S'exclama la Fujimura sans la moindre honte.

« Hey, Fuji-nee… » Salua maladroitement le garçon, légèrement pris au dépourvu par la situation inattendue. « Je suis désolé pour cette si longue absence sans donner beaucoup de nouvelles. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour cela. Mais c'est fini à présent. Je suis enfin de retour. Ma scolarité à l'étranger est enfin terminée…

« … Ton école a fini en novembre ? » Demanda Taïga, plus confuse que sceptique. Il fallut un effort conscient de Shirou pour lui éviter de se raidir. Et de maudire à haute voix. Il avait oublié que la jeune adulte, en dépit d'être naïve et crédule dans la plupart des situations, faisaient souvent preuve d'une étonnante capacité de perception à des moments improbables. Malheureusement, il avait fallu que ce fût l'un d'eux.

« … Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… » Commença L'Emiya, essayant désespérément de donner une réponse satisfaisante. Heureusement, et un peu à sa surprise, il fut sauvé par Zelretch.

« Fujimura-san, il vous faut comprendre que, alors qu'au japon une années scolaire débute en avril en se termine en mars, il n'en est pas ainsi dans toutes les régions du monde. » Expliqua le vieux vampire d'un ton étonnamment formel. Quiconque connaissait le 4ème Ancêtre ne croirait pas qu'il était capable de parler aussi poliment et professionnellement… Même s'ils le voyaient faire. Mais là encore, qui aurait cru qu'il était capable de laisser de côté son horrible sens de l'humour ? « En Europe, par exemple, l'année scolaire commence en septembre et se termine en fin Juin ou début Juillet selon le pays. Chaque pays et chaque région du monde a sa propre façon de gérer quand commence et se termine une année scolaire. C'est d'autant plus vrai dans le cas d'une école privée comme la mienne. Nous nous sommes volontairement isolés du monde afin de ne pas être soumis aux politiques et autres influences néfastes ou distrayantes pour l'esprit des jeunes élèves en pleine croissance. »

« … Shirou a commencé les cours dans votre école en octobre, il y a deux ans. » A fait remarquer Taïga, ses yeux se plissant suspicieusement. « Cela voudrait dire qu'une année scolaire serait composée de 13 mois… Non, ce ne semble pas correct non plus, sinon Shirou ne serait pas de retour après 25 mois. Il y a quelque chose qui n'est absolument pas logique dans vos explications, Zelretch-san, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre exactement le doigt dessus. »

« C'est parce que vous essayez de penser en termes d'années scolaire, Fujimura-san. » Expliqua le vieux vampire avec amusement. « Mon établissement se vante d'être une école d'élite extrêmement sélective. L'une des principales raisons à cela est que nous ne suivons pas un planning officiel. Nos classes ne sont pas réparties suivant l'âge des élèves, mais suivant leurs talents et leur vitesse d'apprentissage. Se faisant, ils peuvent apprendre à leur propre rythme sans entraver ou être entravé par leurs camarades. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Shirou-chan a été en école à huis clos pendant 25 mois… Excepté à Noël l'année dernière où je lui ai exceptionnellement accordé une autorisation à venir vous visiter. Toujours est-il que cela signifie que Shirou-chan, au cours de ces 25 mois, a travaillé sans relâche. »

« … » L'Emiya essaya vraiment de ne pas dévisager le 4ème Ancêtre avec de grands yeux incrédules alors que celui-ci déblatéraient mensonges après mensonges avec un visage inspirant la fiabilité.

« Il faut comprendre que, puisque les élèves apprennent à leur propre rythme, la structure des classes est sans cesse changeante. » Poursuivi Zelretch, continuant à mentir comme un arracheur de dents avec un sourire sur son visage. « De ce fait, il n'y a pas de durée minimale ou maximale prédéfinie pour assister à mon établissement. Je peux cependant donner un aperçu global en donnant quelques chiffres. En moyenne, un élève est scolarisé dans mon école pendant une durée de 48 mois. La durée la plus longue fut d'un peu moins de 72 mois. Quant à la durée la plus courte enregistrée à ce jour, ce fut quand un élève fut diplômé avec les honneurs après seulement 24 mois dans mon école. »

« 24 mois pour le plus rapide ? » Répéta Taïga, incrédule. « Mais alors… »

« Oui. » Confirma le vieux vampire avec un regard vicieusement joyeux. « Cela signifie que Shirou-chan, ici présent, est ce que l'on appelle généralement… Un génie ! »

« … » En quelque sorte, le concerné sentit qu'il venait d'être condamné à avoir une vie soudainement bien plus compliqué. Après tout, il était impossible que la Fujimura, enseignante passionnée qu'elle était, ne découvre pas la vérité si jamais il obtenait des scores moins que parfait à ses futurs examens… Il allait _encore_ devoir abuser de l'Analyse Structurelle pour apprendre le contenu des manuels scolaires… S'il ne les connaissait pas déjà.

« Je le savais ! » S'exclama la jeune femme avec une joie particulièrement expressive. « J'ai toujours su que Shirou était un petit garçon intelligent ! J'en ai toujours eu la certitude ! »

« Et il l'est. » Insista Zelretch en enfonçant le clou encore un peu plus. « Il est actuellement classé troisième élève le plus rapide à être diplômé de mon école, ainsi que celui à avoir eu le deuxième score le plus élevé de toute l'histoire à ses examens de mon académie. »

Grimaçant, ainsi que toujours allongé sur le sol avec Taïga assise _sur_ lui, l'Emiya ne put qu'attendre que sa tutrice légale ne se calme finalement avant de pouvoir espérer passer à autre chose. Heureusement, cela ne prit que cinq minutes pour que la Fujimura épuise finalement tout son stock de compliments à l'égard de son petit-frère autoproclamée. Cependant, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il s'interrompit brusquement. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait maintenant ? Taïga se faisait les griffes sur son torse… Non, elle tâtonnait ses muscles et jugeait de leur fermeté avec un œil de connaisseur… Ou de prédateur.

… Ou peut-être qu'elle se faisait vraiment juste les griffes sur lui. Elle était le tigre de Fuyuki pour une raison, après tout.

« … Il semblerait que tu sois devenu plus musclé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. » Commenta-t-elle avec un mélange d'approbation et d'autre chose, moins définissable.

« … L'une des doctrines de l'école était : un esprit sain dans un corps sain. » Expliqua rapidement Shirou, donnant la première explication qui lui venait à l'esprit. « L'exercice physique était fortement recommandé… »

« … » La Fujimura resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, semblant pensive. Puis, un instant plus tard, l'Emiya pouvait littéralement voir une petite étincelle s'allumer dans son regard. Se relevant brusquement, elle le releva avec une facilité étonnante. « Toi. Moi. Le Dojo. Maintenant. » En indiquant successivement Shirou, elle-même, le couloir menant au dojo, puis le sol afin d'appuyer ses propos. Inutile de dire que le garçon savait déjà où tout cela allait en venir.

Soupirant, le _Faker_ suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au dojo. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris par le brusque retournement de situation. En fait, il avait prévu que cela finirait comme ça à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne fut donc pas non plus étonné quand, dix minutes plus tard, il se tenait debout sur les tatamis, un shinaï à la main, faisant face à Taïga et son redoutable Tora-Shinaï.

Le combat débuta rapidement. La Fujimura, comme à son habitude, attaqua agressivement… Comme le tigre qu'elle prétendait ne pas être. L'Emiya, en réaction para avec une relative facilité. Même par ce simple échange, il pouvait presque sentir la malédiction de Tora-Shinaï essayer de s'agripper à lui, en vain. Taïga, cependant, avait plissé les yeux dangereusement avant de lancer une nouvelle offensive, encore plus rapide et redoutable que la précédente.

Sans un mot, ni un effort gaspillé, avec juste le minimum de mouvement, Shirou intercepta l'offensive avec son propre shinaï. Il fit ensuite un pas en avant, un seul, mais ce fut suffisant pour déséquilibrer la Fujimura, qui fut forcé de bondir en arrière pour ne pas tomber. Ses deux bras tremblaient déjà légèrement de la force qu'elle mettait dans ses coups. L'Emiya, en comparaison, se sentait au summum de sa forme. Il venait de commencer, après tout. Il faudrait beaucoup plus que cela pour le fatiguer. Déjà, lors de leur dernier affrontement, il avait été à peine fatigué à la fin de leur lutte.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas perdu malgré tout. Un an dans l'Aincrad et il avait encore perdu en termes de technique pure à Taïga.

Mais les choses étaient différentes cette fois. Au cours de sa deuxième année dans SAO, il avait affronté de nombreux joueurs et combattus de nombreux ennemis de type humain, comme les _Guardians et le Undead Guardians_. Certainement les adversaires les plus féroces qu'il avait jamais eu l'occasion d'affronter… Hormis Heathcliff lui-même, bien entendu. Mais eux avaient été des dizaines, parfois des centaines, là où le dieu de l'Aincrad avait été tout seul. En comparaison, la Fujimura ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids.

Le combat reprit, aussi intense que jamais. Les coups de Taïga, étonnamment, étaient devenus encore plus féroces et violents. C'était un niveau tel qu'elle ne lui avait jamais montré dans aucun de leurs combats passés. Malheureusement, même ainsi, c'était insuffisant pour prendre Shirou par surprise. Grâce à son style auto-développé, il déviait les coups, les rendant ainsi inoffensifs, et laissait la tigresse s'épuiser. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser emporter, il risquait de la blesser, ou pire, de la tuer. Même avec un simple shinaï, ce n'était pas hors de sa portée.

Un Shinaï, après tout, possédait encore le concept d'épée.

La lutte dura dix, peut-être quinze, minutes. L'Emiya, voyant que rallonger le combat plus longtemps serait dénué de sens, décida d'y mettre fin. D'un mouvement particulièrement précis du poignet, parvint à forcer Taïga à lâcher Tora-Shinaï, plaçant son propre shinaï sur le cou de la jeune femme. La scène se figea alors pendant un instant. Puis, lorsque le temps reprit finalement son cours. La Fujimura tomba à genoux, inspirant férocement l'air précieux qui lui permettait de vivre.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé gagner. » Déclara humblement Shirou, s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« … Te laisser gagner ? » Répéta-t-elle entre ses halètements. « … Ne me fais pas rire… Tu n'es même pas essoufflé… Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué… Tu ne m'as même pas prise au sérieux… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Fuji-nee… » Tenta de mentir l'Emiya, seulement pour être interrompu par Taïga.

« … Inutile d'essayer de me baratiner… » Affirma-t-elle, respirant toujours aussi lourdement. « … Tu tenais ton shinaï d'une seule main… Alors que je tenais le mien à deux mains… Et j'ai vu comment ton autre main tiquait par moments… Tu te retenais d'agir avec elle… Mais pas pour tenir ton shinaï à deux mains… Non… Ta posture… Tu as l'habitude d'utiliser deux shinaïs… »

« Fuji-nee… » Murmura Shirou avec émotion.

« … Heh… » Fit la Fujimura, incapable de rire véritablement dans son état de fatigue avancée. « … Je suppose que l'élève a finalement dépassé le maître… Cependant… Ne crois pas que cela soit terminé… Nous n'en avons pas encore fini… Je te défierai à nouveau… Plus tard… »

« Comme prévu de Fuji-nee. » Approuva l'Emiya en rigolant légèrement.

« … Hey… Shirou… » Appela difficilement la jeune femme.

« Oui ? »

« … Bienvenue à la maison… »

« … » Le garçon fit un sourire qui ne pouvait qu'être qualifié de lumineux. « Je suis de retour à la maison… »

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini !

Début en douceur avec un chapitre de transition. Il y en aura plusieurs autres, le prochain arc ne commençant vraiment que plus tard. Evidemment, ce sera la guerre du Graal. En attendant... Il y a des préparatifs à faire !

Pour le reste, pas grand-chose à dire…

Le vote pour l'histoire de Tepeee est terminé ! Au vu de l'avis plutôt unanime, j'ai donc décidé d'en ouvrir une page. J'en reparlerai en temps voulu pour expliquer exactement ce qu'il en sera.

Dans tous les cas, passez tous une bonne semaine et on se revoit (normalement) le week-end prochain !


End file.
